Bandit Stole My Heart
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: Chloe has a target on her back, but with no-where left to run she needs a knight in green leather to protect her. Of course that means living in close quarters with her new fascination while trying to keep her hands to herself. Whoever said life was easy?
1. Moving Day

Hey.

This is my first Smallville Fanfiction. Been looking forward to this forever. Ever since Justin Hartley came on screen and won my heart with his charming smile. I imagine there are other girls all around the world suffering from a major crush on Mr Oliver Queen so I would like to provide some relief to them.

People ask if you're a Tess/Oliver person, or a Lois/Oliver, and then there's the Chloe/Oliver. If you're a comic person you'll vote Dinah/Oliver all the way. Me, personally, I'm just an Oliver person. As long as at some point I get to feel the muscles moving beneath that green leather I'm a happy bunny.

I sadly own nothing from Smallville or anything else I mention in this FF. The only part I do own is the order of words across this page. Please do not re-paste anywhere on other sites.

*If I had to say a starting point I'd say, Season 9 after Roulette. (No Zod.)

*Jimmy never asked for a divorce, things were starting to work out before he got killed.

*Chloe still has some Brainiac left over, but no healing powers.

*Oliver still has his justice league (not teamed up with the justice society)

(If something doesn't add up it's my fault and I apologise… I was watching season 10 when the idea for this happened and I forgot when some things happened in the story line, so sorry.)

Enjoy and buzz me a pretty review if you want more.

Thank You

Xxx

* * *

_**Bandit Stole My Heart.**_

Chapter One; Moving Day

"I just don't see the point in me travelling such distances. Besides, it's not like there's not enough space." Chloe explained, lifting another box into the back of Clark's truck. He'd thankfully offered to help her move her belongings from her apartment to move into Watchtower. "Unlike right now. I didn't realise I had so much stuff. I'm sorry Clark, Lois probably wants you back right now huh and I'm stealing all your time." Chloe shoved her hair behind her ears, a slight blush forming as Clark lifted yet another box into the truck bed.

"Relax Chloe. I always have time for you. And I'll make a second trip if I have to."

"Now that's where I draw the line. It's bad enough I tear you away from your girlfriend for one trip, but for two… that's too much even for a best friend to ask."

"Chloe I don't mind. Besides, Lois has been busy all week. With Tess running the Daily Planet and working alongside Oliver at Luthorcorp, well, the newsroom's been a mess." Clark turned back, lifting another box into the truck bed, angling the best he could so that no goods would fall out and he could fit as much as possible in. Chloe went back into her apartment for more goods. Would it ever stop?

"Last box." Chloe announced as she dropped another cardboard container to the ground along with the other twenty Clark had yet to pack up.

"I still don't see why you are moving." He furrowed his brow, but kept moving the boxes.

"Clark. I promise I'll be fine. Watchtower is fully operational and I can take care of everything up there. And… Jimmy wanted me to be there." She twirled the ring where it sat on her left hand; she still hadn't the heart to take it off. She knew she should, Jimmy was gone, she had accepted that. But to take it off, it almost seemed like she'd loose the last piece of him. At least now she would have Watchtower to remind herself of him as well.

"I just don't like the thought of you being up there all day and night." Clark frowned. He always worried, about everything, and everyone.

"Clark, seriously. Between working at Isis and helping my heroes from Watchtower, I'll barely have time to myself to get lonely. And compared to travelling across the city every day like I am doing now, it's much more preferable."

"If you change your mind…" he left the statement in the air and stood back against the truck, fastening the back and tying down anything likely to fall off.

"You'll be the first I call. I promise." she swore and climbed in the front of the truck still clutching her purse and laptop bag. Clark followed and pulled away from her last home. She still had another week on her rent and as Clark had repeated over and over, she could come back at any time if she changed her mind. At first she thought Clark didn't want her at Watchtower because she'd be isolating herself. But slowly, with each glance he gave her softening his features into sadness, she knew it was because of the memories she had there. Jimmy dying, to be specific. It had hurt, of course it hurt. But she had honestly moved on. Not so much to the whole serious dating of other people part, but she didn't see blood on the floor every time she walked in. She told herself as soon as she had made the decision to move that she would change Watchtower from the place where Jimmy died to the place Jimmy wanted her to be.

It was the beacon of hope shining above Metropolis. You could look up and just know there were people there that could help you.

But the main reason she had wanted to move was because of the long journeys and commutes to and from each night. Some nights she could barely stay awake to drive herself home after guiding the guys along one of their missions. Last night was one of those. She had fallen asleep on the sofa there, Bart had sped her home. Or at least she thought he did, all she remembered was waking up in her own bed and with no car outside. Chloe cracked her neck to relieve tension and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the headrest as Clark navigated traffic. She recalled last night.

"_Ollie. I'm serious. Stay still or I'll just stab you with this." Chloe warned, her knees pressed to the cold tile of watchtowers floor as she fiddling with the sitting of Oliver's belt._

"_Now, that's not very nice." he jibed and wiggled his hips. She sighed and cast her eyes up at him, glaring under her lashes. How could he be so annoying? "Fine. Point made. I'll be still."_

_Chloe went back to work fixing the GPS chip into Ollie's belt. As soon as the laptop picked up the signal here, she could pick it up anywhere in town. She moved the chip around, every few seconds looking to see if his red light showed up on her laptop._

"_You know… if anyone walked in right now…" he left the sentence hanging with implication. True enough, knelt before his like this, moving her hands around on his belt… well it didn't scream innocence. Especially with the tip of her pink tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration. She sighed and shook her head slowly. Finally she sat back on her heels and saw the light register with her laptop._

"_Good?" she asked. Ollie smirked and wiggled around in his green arrow suit just to test._

"_Good" he replied._

_The door flew open and Bart returned with the others loaded with food and booze._

"_Whoa, if we're interrupting…!" Bart stated and covered his eyes with his free hand._

_Ollie laughed._

"_Told you."_

_Chloe accepted his hand, helping her up from the floor. She swatted Bart on the arm and removed his hand from his eyes._

"_I was fixing his GPS chip." she hissed and snatched a pizza box. "Men have such dirty minds." she muttered in complaint._

"_Apologies señorita." Bart purred in with his Mexican accent. "I didn't know that was what you kids were calling it these days." he jibed and ducked her scowl in favour of the couch. "I saved you some margarita." He beamed, waving the plain pizza box in his right hand. Chloe traded the box she had snatched for the original flavour. Too many nights had she eaten trashy pizza with meats cooked in greasy fat. Recently she was sticking to the original. Especially when Bart would run to Italy for her if she asked. Tonight the food was courtesy of Italino's, a small Italian restaurant on the other side of the city. Of course a disadvantage of the boys feasting with her was the amount they ate. They could each pack away two supersized pizzas per night and not put on a single inch. Her on the other hand, she felt guilty after a single slice. Bart of course was flaunting his skill in speed eating, a skill she had been blissfully unaware of till she met the boy. However fascinating it was to watch, soon you just wanted to barf._

_She sat beside Bart, feet up on the coffee table, munching on a slice of what could only be described as a fatty heaven. He smiled flirtatiously at her, but that was just Bart. Chloe tried to just ignore it, not wanting to tell him she wasn't interested for the fifth time. It broke his heart when she had to shoot him down, yet he would come back the next day just as peppy and flirty. She smiled back at him, pretending to be oblivious to his hints._

_It was times like this she missed the company of Dinah. Tonight she had already been and gone, rushing for a date she had. Chloe glanced at her watch, if she was Dinah she would be feasting on a mega delicious meal, being wined and dined by some gorgeous gentlemen, not sitting with four over-grown teenage minded males. She sighed and finished her slice, wiping her hands on her already dusty jeans and reaching for the laptop to connect the systems on a new server._

_Victor had been easy to fix with gps, being a machine anyway. Ac had water issues, but her part Brainiac side had encased the chip with a waterproof layer she could still read. Bart's had to be upped in power because of the sheer speed he moved with, but finally his light kept up with his speed and showed his movements._

_An hour later the guys were all chatting about recent saves while she curled up with her technological side, re-routing systems and checking mechanisms. The only reason she was working so hard at this was because a meteor freak had hacked into her frequency a few night ago and tried to fry all their neural electric gridding via the headsets. Thankfully he had been stopped in time and the signals jammed. But her entire computer had been fried. She had to create a new governing matrix and create walls after walls of protections software's and booby traps in the wiring. Anyone who hacked through now would get a severe bug problems and she would receive warning after they breached the first wall. So good for everyone. She could even piggyback the hackers signals and find his location if need be._

_She felt the couch indent as Oliver sat next to her, his long legs stretching out onto the coffee table. Without even knowing, her eyes scanned across his long frame and only snapped out at the feel of her teeth chewing her lips. She flushed and returned her eyes to the screen before her. She had just been checking Oliver Queen out._

"_There's still beer and pizza." he stated and draped his arm over the back of the sofa, mere centimetres from her body. Chloe felt herself stiffen, an inner war breaking loose. Half of her wanted to lean back, to cosy up to his touch, her other half wanted to spring across the room away from him. What was wrong with her? This was Ollie. The rich Billionaire playboy with a fan club of more than a million girls all chasing to tie him down. And apparently, she was screaming along with them._

"_I'm good" she quickly answered, realising he was awaiting a response._

"_Chloe, you've barely eaten anything more than a slice all night." His fingers brushed a strand of hair from her face. She felt herself warm._

"_I'll eat later." _

_Ollie shrugged and sighed, lifting from his position to stand. Her gaze followed him up almost like second nature. She was becoming more and more aware of him she realised. Her eyes were always on him. Oh god._

"_If you're sure. Anyway's Bart's trashing AC. It's worth a watch. I was thinking of showing them how it's done by a real professional. Wanna come watch?" he held out his hand, yet knew she'd say no._

_Chloe smiled but shook her head, despite how much her mind entertained the thought of sliding her hand into his, to sit next to him while he played with the boys on their shoot 'em up game. Apparently, it was something men never grew out of, and she had witnessed first hand Ollie's amazing aim did not stop at crossbows. He held the record for that silly little game, thought she had no idea how they calculated points. Usually she would kick back with Dinah and gossip, but for now, she was by herself._

"_You boys go play. I'm almost finished." Of course, that was as far back as she remembered, she had fallen asleep right there on the couch, then woken to the comfort of her own bed, as Bart zoomed out._

"Chloe, you still with me?" Clark's voice finally broke through her recall. Apologetically she bit her lip and turned back to Clark to apologise.

"Sorry, I was just thinking"

"Regretting?" He turned to her, his eyes pleading that she would be. He didn't like the idea of her being cooped up in watchtower at all. He thought it would distance her from real life. And after Jimmy dying, she needed to start living again. He would be more than happy to hear she wanted taking back to her apartment and to go out for coffee.

"No. I promise Clark, I'll be fine. Now on with what I so rudely ignored." she pleaded, still apologetic.

"It's just… I was thinking about that house fire last week-"

"Clark, you were on the other side of the world. It's not your fault." Chloe tried to cut off the guilt before it spiralled out of control, but by now she knew Clark too well to believe her words could ever have the power to stop his pain in its tracks. Sometimes, he just needed someone to argue with, to tell him he did the right thing. As best friend, Chloe happily stepped up to the line.

"I'm meant to be saving people and restoring hope, how can they have faith in a hero if I let things like this happen?" he retorted, his eyes turned back to the road, yet unable to hide the heaviness of his thoughts.

"You didn't **let **this happen Clark. And you shouldn't be the one carrying the weight of everyone on your shoulders."

"Ch-"

"No. Clark, you were saving car crash victims. You have to accept that sometimes, not everyone can be saved. Death is just another part of life. It's cruel, but it happens."

"They didn't deserve to die like that." He was referring to the arson attack that happened a week ago in which husband, wife and 3 children all perished. It was tragic and was still in the news now.

"Nobody deserves to die. And Clark, believe me when I say that I have witnessed enough of it, but everyone has a time." Chloe's thoughts went straight to Jimmy. She had pleaded Clark to save him, at the time she had wanted to give anything to bring him back. Now, she understood that you had to accept what happened, and although she could say that, it didn't happen quite so easily. Jimmy still hurt, even after all this time. She'd even tried dating… but that hadn't worked out well at all. She just felt like she was being unfaithful to Jimmy. Again, her gaze went to the ring on her finger. She missed him still.

"I just know if I had been there I could have saved them." Chloe blinked, returning to Clarks problems right now.

"And if you would have been there saving them you would be regretting not being able to stop the thousand car pile up across the other side of the world."

"I know. But Chloe-"

"Clark. You did good. Trust me when I say that we are grateful to have you here at all." Clark sighed heavily and Chloe knew this wouldn't be over. Clark needed his guilt like a fish needed water. Best to let him writhe in it for a while and distract. "How's Lois dealing?" Lois had recently and regretfully welcomed her sister into her apartment till she could find her own place.

"It's like a war zone." He sighed again. "Last night I went over to find Lois and instead was greeted at the door by a half naked Lucy."

"That can't have gone down well with Lois."

"I had to break up a fist fight between them." he confessed, shaking his head at the memory. Lois had become pretty possessive of Clark since Lucy moved in and first bat her eyelashes at Clark. It seemed the entire family had a gene that fell weak to Clark's powers of subtle seduction. Luckily, Chloe herself had outgrown that.

Clark back seated his guilt trip during the rest of the journey, allowing the way for friend conversation, and a good deal of work too.

Finally the glorious doors of Watchtower stood before them. Clark had parked at the back of the building allowing him to super speed the boxes all up into the main area in no more than a few seconds. Chloe smiled and turned back from her computer screens to thank him, only her words were cut short by a rapid beeping and flashing on the screen. She turned back and clicked on the police scanner link. Sure enough trouble called and Clark was off in a blink of her eyes.

Chloe shoved her hands in the old jeans and turned to the circular stained glass window, walking up to see out onto the city. Jimmy wanted her here. It had been over a year since she had watched him take his last breath on these floors. But despite the sadness, she still felt guarded and special standing here shining in colours watching city life. The sun was ready to set, casting its warm orange beams around her and softening the harsh corners of the room. She turned back to gaze at her new home. She would be happy here, above the busy life, centre of her world, she could feel it in her bones. Good times would follow.

* * *

Reviews are welcome to help a desperate writer.

xxx

Next chapter will be up soon.

(If you're reading this new and fresh then feel free to review on anything or everything, regardless of how long it has been since I pulished or updated. I **always** like to hear back.)


	2. Guidance

I never really know how to nickname Oliver. Oli, Olli, Ollie? I don't know. I went with Ollie, but if I change my mind halfway through don't panic. I'll try keeping them the same but no promises. Does anybody have any preference?

Thank you for all the really sweet comments as well (big hugs and kisses)

* * *

Chapter Two; Guidance

"Canary, online." Dinah was the last to join tonight, with the exception of Clark. "What are we actually doing anyway? I didn't get told anything." she complained. Chloe moved from the still unopened boxes she was trying to multitask with and returned to her computer chair. She promised herself that she would settle in as quickly as possible. Of course, Clark had to dash off as soon as they arrived, and then she had been kept busy by Isis and Lois's phone calls unable to do anything more with her stuff than make up her bed. So there they sat; boxes scattered around the floor. Tonight she was working from her laptop, with a computer screen up for a visual of each member. Clark's was still black.

"Relax Canary. We don't know either." Victor replied. They boys so far were waiting outside a warehouse on its neighbouring rooftop as the meeting point was arranged.

"Watchtower, you wanna voice any answers?" Dinah asked, her voice airy, her breathing noisy due to her running pace. Chloe could follow her with the red dot on the city map she had up. She wasn't far from the boys.

"Don't know myself. Boy Scout just told me to set up the meet." Chloe confessed. Clark had blurred in later that same day, told her he had important information and to set a meet at x point at x time, before she could ask more he was gone again. Leaving her scowling at the swinging door.

"Well, I think it's fair to say we're either dealing with green rocks, or this is going to be huge. Especially if Clark needs us for it." True enough, Clark still did prefer solo work, and if he didn't need help, he wouldn't ask for it. "Canary, how far away are you?" Ollie continued, pacing along the edge of the building to scan the ground below.

"She's rounding the corner now." Chloe answered for her, watching the distance between markers on her map decrease.

"'Sup Arrow, you miss me?" Dinah teased. Chloe watched the screens as the guy's heads rose and all of there screens focussed on Dinah's chest. Chloe rolled her eyes. Sometimes, the video cam in the glasses proved to be great… other times, she wanted to clip all the boys around there heads for staring at Dinah's ass, or chest.

Chloe coughed purposefully and Dinah just laughed.

"Let them stare if they want. I'll take it as a compliment." She laughed again and twirled around for them.

"Nice of you to make an appearance Boy Scout." Ollie spoke, his head lifting from Dinah's beautiful rack to the solid wall that was Clark Kent. Bart tossed Clark an earpiece he had 'forgotten' to take earlier. He had also continually forgotten to take 3 seconds for a GPS fit. But Chloe let it slide, figuring if someone was able to take down Clark, they would be clever enough to disable a GPS chip as well, so ultimately it would be useless. She had no visual for Clark either, since he couldn't work the heat vision with sunglasses, and claimed anything else would just get in his way. Again she let it slide on the same principle as the GPS.

"33.1 is back up." he stated. All business. No chit-chat. Just jump straight in. Chloe sat ram rod straight. There was no way, she had been monitoring the old facilities. There was no activity. No shipments made to build a new one either.

"No. That can't be true. I've been following all Luthor activity and facilities for months now. There have been no shipments, no signatures." Chloe argued and to be extra sure, she pulled up the old files and folders checking shipping movement.

"It's not a Luthor." Clark revealed.

"So who exactly are we dealing with?" Victor questioned. Chloe was right there behind him, if this was not Luthor work, there was another new player with the same motives as Luthor's, and everyone knew they never ended well.

"I don't know any names. Tess just told me someone had been siphoning money from an old un-used Luthor account and it had been used to buy building supplies sent to this address. I did a quick scout around this afternoon, but-"

"Woah. You got this from Mercy?"

"And you believed her?" Ac continued, agreeing with Oliver's implication. Tess was not known for honesty.

"We're heading straight for a trap." Victor agreed.

"No. I checked the areas. There's something happening here, but it was cleared out. It seemed someone used this simply as a collection point. The facility is else where, but I didn't have time to search the entire building. There's an underground as well but I didn't have time-"

Noise erupted from Victor and Ac about traps and stupidity. Chloe ended it quickly.

"The information is correct." she confirmed. "The bank account hasn't just been siphoned, it's been swept clean. An anti-virus bomb has been attached as well for anyone who tried to access it again."

There was silence for a few seconds which Oliver had no problem with breaking.

"You hacked into a secret Luthor account just now?" Not only had she found said account, but to hack it, avoid bugs, and then find the trigger for said virus bugs. That would take a normal hacker a good couple of hours at best. His tone was sceptical for a good reason. Chloe ignored the implication, she knew she still had Brainiac pieces left over, and she knew how that worried the team, but really she hadn't met a down side of that yet.

"The money has gone to another account, but it's not registered anymore and clearly shut down. It's been severely closed off as well, there's no way of finding out who opened it. Or closed it." The sound of keys clacking on the laptop filled the next few seconds and Chloe continued. "This is serious high level, I can't undo this. All I have are past transaction records. Everything has been sent to this warehouse address. It seemed they used this as a collection point and then shipped them elsewhere. Trail runs cold after that."

"So we need to go in and find something." Clark summarised nodding. His voice may have been confident and in charge, but there was an underside that said he was clearly worried about Chloe's Brainiac skills still. Bart started to speak again, but Chloe foresaw and cut him off.

"I'm not saying it's not a trap. Tess could have still set this up."

"I doubt it. Mercy may have the power to find someone of that skill, but to go to all these extremes without any real aim is not her style." Oliver was right. Tess had no real reason for doing this, she knew about their alter ego's, and although she could not be trusted, she had no reason for doing this.

"Even so, stay sharp and don't let your guard down. Whoever is doing this knows what they're doing, and knows how to deal with meteor powers. Understood?"

A round of confirmations came back and the red dots moved toward the warehouse. Chloe pulled up different maps, heat signatures and building plans of the area. A warehouse wasn't really the right word for this place, it was a lot bigger and covered a lot of ground, yet still its location was in an industrial area and while surrounded by normal warehouses, no-one would really know the difference.

"There are construction tunnels in place and the right wing seems to be blocked off, which seems to be your best bet to find anything." she instructed, looking at the different maps.

Ollie turned on the voice distorter, just in case they were being listened to, and code names were strictly in place as they each decided on different directions. Clark and Bart went to super speed and took the left side of the building as it forked. Dinah and Victor carried on straight following Chloe's guidance to search all rooms and meet back up with Ac and Ollie who took the right corridor at a slower pace, on guard at all times. 20 minutes of guidance later and watching 3 different places at the same time, finally brought them all to the deepest part of the right corridor.

"Arrow to Watchtower. We need any layout of an underground system, there's an elevator shaft." Chloe spun to yet another computer screen, her laptop unable to run another system without crashing. Key tapping later and she was furrowing her brow, her voice panicked.

"I can't guide you. There isn't any record of an underground. Whoever has been using this must have made it themselves." She flipped through more documents. "Or, they deleted it from systems. It wouldn't be too much trouble for them considering what they can already do."

"Any heat signatures?" Bart asked. They all knew what he was asking; were they any people alive…or dead?

Chloe pulled up the satellite feed and switched it to heat seeking. There was a mass of red and orange where they stood, the same place as there GPS's confirmed, but otherwise no new heat.

"Not that I can tell."

"Any other entrance? I don't particularly like the idea of jumping into the unknown blind."

"Sorry Cyborg, I can't see anything else."

Clark was first to go, followed by Oliver.

"Shit!" she heard someone swear. The video feed cut out from each person as each passed below down the ropes. At least she had audio she thought to calm her nerves.

"Oh, God, that's rotten!" Dinah's voice came through with a buzz of feedback.

"Watchtower to Boy Scout. I don't have video, what's happening?" a crackling buzz hummed violently down the line. "Arrow?" she tried again. No, nothing. "Canary, Aqua, Cyborg, Impulse?" Her nerves were on end. The feed cracked again, alive and most definitely kicking. The only comfort she had was that the red gps chips were still moving. They were alive… or their bodies were being dragged away. She shook out her head, casting out such thoughts and tried again, calling out to each member. Again, no voices returned to her. She turned her head back to the heat signatures. She counted them. All 6: warm and hopefully alive.

"This is Watchtower, if anyone can hear this, please respond. I have no video or audio." she pleaded to the headset, hoping on some level that it was only their connection to her cut off, and not severed both ways. A fierce breathe cut into her hearing and she sighed in relief, but it was short lived. A deep voice that did not belong to any of her heroes replied.

"Miss Sullivan. You are messing with things you do not understand. Luckily I wish to change that. You're meddling fingers won't be able to reach anyone when you're lying 6 feet under. You should feel honoured I chose to deal with you first. But make no mistake; your friends will each get their turn. Every. Last. One." A heavy breath followed. "Goodbye Miss Sullivan." A cold black vibration crossed all communications and all her systems in watchtower shut down. The lights all shut off, sound cut out and she was immersed in a deafening blackness. Only her laptop remained alight. Someone was in the building, someone was hacking into it. That explained why only her laptop was still working. It wasn't plugged into anything.

Acting solely on instinct she snatched her laptop and ran for the doors. She cursed her bad habit of kicking her heels off when she was relaxed and sprinted down the stairs in her bare feet. Her breath was burning in her lungs as she reached the cold concrete of the outside. She instantly went to her car, tugging on the handle only to realise her keys were still inside watchtower. She hissed and pleaded for it to open. She swished her head around at the noise of the door closing behind her that she had just rushed through and knew she couldn't waste any more time. Laptop tucked under her arm she hit the ground again, slapping her bare feet against broken glass and twigs all which showed no sympathy, cutting and bleeding her soles. She hissed at the pain but kept on and rounded the corner from watchtower just in time to feel the air shake and push outwards.

The sound of her breathing was eliminated entirely by the explosion that pushed her to the ground. Metal flew from the same direction and she wrapped her hands over her head till she only heard the roar of fire. Slowly she lifted her head to see a burning metal frame where her car had stood only seconds before. Her heart was kicking violently in her chest. Run, it screamed. She picked herself back up again, and pushed to her feet. Not a second after she took her first step but another explosion took birth and she slammed again to the floor. Glass rained down, shattered from her haven. Fire spilled from watchtowers windows and she could do nothing but watch in shock. To her, it was Jimmy, all over again, she watched as it destroyed her special piece of him. Tears rolled unmercifully down her cheeks and she furiously wiped at them. She threw off the headset that remained silent and ran.

She ran, no looking back, down dirty back alleys and frozen pavement, lit only by the streetlights and the dull moon. Finally she reached the back alley of the Isis foundation. She hadn't planned on going there, but she had found herself heading that way and figured it was the only place she could feel safe. As soon as she reached the back door, she punched in the security code for deliveries and rushed inside. Her brain finally kicked back into a thinking gear. Someone had to have known she was at Watchtower, but if they had been following her previous patterns they would have thought she was at her old apartment, like she usually was for operations this late. So they must be tracking her. Maybe she was bugged. She locked the door behind her, barricading it with a spare table and started tossing off her clothes. The laptop wouldn't be bugged, not with the spyware she had, and besides it never left her person, so that only left a tracker to be on her clothes. Chloe threw her clothes in the sink of water and put herself through a shower, just in case. After she was wrapped in some spare clothing she kept at Isis she took the old clothes outside and burnt them in the alley, to make for sure that the tracker signal would be dead. She didn't even mourn the loss of her favourite blouse. Instead she locked herself back inside and taped and bandaged her feet and her shoulder where glass, or maybe metal, had cut her. It wasn't deep, but it needed disinfecting; not a process she enjoyed at all.

Keeping her head she avoided all previous communication links to the team. However much she wanted to check in, she knew it would be tagged by whomever it was that wanted them dead. That voice… it chilled her blood, it was deep and gravelly, scratching at her head, haunting her thoughts. He knew who she was, where she was, and what she was doing. She wouldn't put it past this guy to know who each of her team was as well. She tucked her injured feet under her and wrapped a blanket over her shoulders. It was tearing her apart that she couldn't check on them. But she knew if she contacted them, it would only be putting them back in more danger. Her eyes stayed on the door, never leaving for a second. Her body was still on alert. The adrenaline settling down and causing her to shake viciously, yet it was ready to kick back up at any given moment. She even had a plan, she could assume there were no bombs in here, but if they came she would need to defend herself. She could lock herself in her office but that really wouldn't be effective if he had a gun, she'd be a trapped rat. She'd need a weapon. She stood to her shaky legs, grabbing the coffee table as she threatened to fall and ducked into her office to retrieve the gun she kept at the back of her filing cabinet. She had learnt that dealing with the meteor infected could be dangerous from an early stage of the operation and had to have something. Just in case. She froze on her journey as she heard the door kick down. She screamed but before she could reach the filing cabinet, two strong muscular and cold arms wrapped around her own and pulled her to an equally hard chest.

* * *

Argh! Cliff-hanger!

It's not hard to guess who the arms belong to though. It's not like I'd let her get attacked twice in one chapter… (or would I…?)

Reviews are like Quadruple Chocolate Muffins, they feel fantastic and make you want one every day for the rest of your life. Sometimes they are pure heaven, and you find chocolate sauce which melts you completely… and sometimes you feel cheated out of a chocolate layer. But you always enjoy them, and they keep you writing because they are simply delicious. So please send me muffins.

(More Chloe/Ollie connection comes soon. Be patient my lovely readers… you shall be rewarded.)


	3. Goldfish?

My heart goes out to those lost in Japan. I hope you find peace. xx

* * *

I'm going to try post on Wednesdays and Saturdays. This may change later on if I get a little writers block, but I'll try to keep you entertained.

Apologies that there isn't more Oliver/Chloe action in this chapter, but soon, you'll have so much between them that you'll be writhing in the sexual tension and you'll wish things were as simple as they are now.

So I left you on the edge of a cliff. Here are my apologies…

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter Three; Goldfish?

Instead of a knife to her throat or bullet in her heart she felt a warm breath against her neck followed by a soothing voice at her ear.

"Thank god, thank god." The lips rested against her as they chanted over and over, sending pleasurable shivers as she recognised the green leather, blonde hair and teasing jolt to his pronunciation that was forever present.

"Oliver?" She tested her voice to find it wobbling drastically and that only scared her further.

"God Chloe. We saw the tower blow, he told us you were gone, that we would be forever find your charred remains across the city. Bart and Clark ran out, but they couldn't find you. Oh god." He pulled her closer still and she breathed in his smell. It was sweaty and had hints of cologne but she wasn't repulsed at all by the combination. It was okay, she was alright. Oliver was really here. She sank into his arms, her feet finally loosing all ability to hold her up. "Whoa. I got you. I got you." he repeated and latched his arms around her to lift her back to the sofa. He sat her down, one hand running through her blonde locks soothingly, the other on her waist. His eyes connected with hers; trying to smooth out the adrenaline shakes she was still in the grasp of. He fished out his phone to text the others only one word: 'Isis', yet only ever took the one hand from her to do so.

"You're bleeding" he stated as he dropped his phone to the table. He stroked his thumb over her shoulder, she barely felt it; it was so soft.

"I'm okay." she whispered back, not quite ready to lose his touch on her.

"Chloe!" Bart burst through the broken door and before Chloe could release yet another scream she was out of Ollie's grasp and into Bart's own hug. It didn't feel the same though, and her eyes stayed focussed on Ollie's own. Bart released her sooner than Oliver had and she found the other team members standing at the door. She shuffled back, repeating that she was fine. The guys all looked at her like she was crazy, but truth was, she was still terrified. Dinah seemed to pick that up and slowly came to Chloe's side and sat her back down on the couch.

"I'll stay with Chloe tonight." They all started to argue, but whatever look Dinah gave them silenced every syllable. "You can all tell her how much you love her tomorrow when she isn't scared half to death and looking like crap. Okay? Now go." She stood protectively in front of Chloe and wafted each of the boys out.

Dinah wrapped an arm around Chloe and guided her to the office where the first aid kit was.

"Com'on. Let's have a look." Dinah instructed, nodding at the bandage Chloe had slapped over her shoulder in a rush that was sporting a growing red patch.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt." Chloe admitted and life finally returned back to her eyes.

"Yeah, well humour me." Dinah muttered and lifted the bandage off to reveal the cut. Truthfully, it wasn't that bad, it was probably the actual shock of being witness to the explosion that had her shaking. Chloe sat silent, lost in her own thoughts, as Dinah doctored her shoulder, cheek, grazed elbows and skin from falling to the ground and both cut feet. They had earned real winces, walking in heels would probably be out of the question for a while.

Finally Chloe was allowed up and to the coffee machine, then back to the sofa. She felt more collected as well. More so to hold conversation about what she had seen on her end and to drink coffee while at it. Together they walked back to the main room where they had found Chloe. Chloe froze, her eyes on the door.

"Clark came back and fixed it. Don't worry. We're all safe now. New locks, and a big hero that will probably be swinging by hourly." Dinah explained. Chloe nodded.

"Thanks."

"We wouldn't have bust down the door if we hadn't seen the building blow." Dinah admitted and curled up next to Chloe, hugging the java.

"What actually did happen down there? I remember someone cursing, and then you said something and it cut off." Chloe asked. Dinah eyed her sceptically, but Chloe really did need to know, for piece of mind.

"Just remember you asked for me to tell you this. God it was disgusting. Turns out psycho voice guy was using the elevator shaft as a body dump. Don't know what he was using them for, but there were jars of organs and blood everywhere. Think horror movie gone bad. Ollie thinks the guy's breeding some cross breeds, trying to find out how to collect meteor powers and put them in other people. But they were long gone. Everything was trashed. Well everything except an old TV in the corner. It turned on like magic as we stepped down and this voice came across telling us a revelation would start tonight and we could do nothing about it. The revelation being the end of superheroes. Starting with… well, you." Dinah smiled sympathetically. "Then it just changes to show us watchtower blowing to the high heavens. God, we all thought you were dead. Bart and Clark were up and out before we could blink. Oliver wasn't behind by much. Honestly, with the way he was panicking, it was like he'd just watched the love of his life jump from a building." Dinah started laughing, but it died seeing Chloe's guilt face and hearing a vast lack of laughter. "Are you sleeping with Ollie?" she jumped to, making connections. Her eyes fluttered with hope and the glee of stumbling on something so great.

"No. no of course not." Chloe blushed.

"Then what's with the face, and oh my god, are you blushing? You are **so** tapping that." Dinah grinned and finally Chloe cracked a laugh.

"No. Nothing's going on between me and Oliver."

"But he wants there to be something doesn't he?" Dinah guessed, watching the pieces slide together. Chloe nodded and cast her eyes down. "Okay. I'm having a serious problem here. First why haven't I heard about this before? And second, I need details woman. When, where, how?" Chloe smiled and returned to a memory she kept close to her heart.

_Lights flooded the floor, instantly switching to a lower sultry mood. The music slowed to match the romantic setting. Chloe watched as the couples flocked, arms around each other as they picked up the beat of the slow music, swaying from side to side in their bubbles of love. She turned her back to them, favouring the bar where she sat nursing her second cocktail of the night. Jimmy had been gone a year to the day. Despite the hurt, she had forced herself out of her grump and dated twice in the past month. The guys were fantastic; they were so sweet and understanding. They wined and dined her, didn't push her for sex or for kisses. But every time she woke up happy, guilt made her sick. She shouldn't be happy; Jimmy was dead. She figured she just needed more time, to mentally prepare. Jimmy was gone; she had every right to move on and to be happy. But why did it feel so wrong to sit with another guy. Instead she shut herself down, never called her dates back and finally she had slipped back her silver band onto her ring finger._

_Oliver had invited her to a charity ball as an opportunity to get out and meet some more people. But as she sat wither drink she gave them all the same answer._

"_Sorry, I'm taken."_

_It had turned to a knee-jerk reaction and she would wave her left hand at the suitors. The bartender was sympathetic and helped her ward off the perverts that kept her talking if only for a look down her dress, or those who were still trying to get lucky with the 'for all intensive purposes' married woman._

_Oliver had come over as the evening wound down for the couples._

"_Hey, I thought you were taking steps today" he spoke sitting beside her. Chloe sighed._

"_I wanted to. I really did. But every time, I just see Jimmy looking hurt and disappointed in me." Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back with her will._

"_Hey, it's alright. These things take time. At least you're going out. Of course… the dance floor is in desperate need of your talent."_

"_Ollie, I'm not dancing." She thought she sounded firm in her response. Ollie did not._

"_Com'on. You're all dressed up, and you look far hotter than any of the other girls here. It's simply wrong if you don't get up and dance with me."_

"_Ollie…"_

"_Com'on Chlo, think of my reputation. If I'm caught getting rejected by such an attractive female, they'll think I've lost my magic touch."_

"_I can't believe you just played that card." She laughed. He took her laugh as permission and took her hand, leading her to the floor, pulling her body to collide into his._

"_If I was in any mood, I'd be throwing insults at you right now." she mused. His tall frame was drowning her in his scent, elating her senses._

"_Little old me?" he mocked offense. "But you look so pretty with me." He brushed his hand down her back, sending tingles through her._

"_Oliver Queen, you are neither little, nor old. And I'd much prefer to be brooding and looking pretty yet unavailable with Steve." Steve was the barman; he had a wife named Julie and two adorable kids named Kelly and Olivia. Twins aged 4. _

_Chloe had got bored and they had shared stories._

"_It's never a good sign when you know the name of the man serving alcohol. Trust me, I've been there. Besides, you can look perfectly unavailable while dancing with me. I'll keep all those pesky guys off you." He winked and yet again she found another bubble of laughter escape her painted lips. He smirked and twirled her around. When she came back to his chest she found just how perfectly she fit there, like they were simply designed for each other. She wrapped her arms back around his neck, resting her head against his chest as they moved together._

"_Chloe" he murmured after a few moments of silence. She hummed in response. "You don't have to be alone forever you know. It might feel like it now, but when you're ready. I'd really like the chance to show you real romance." Chloe froze up in his arms. They had always had a flirty relationship. He would always be touching her, smoothing her hair, and she would always cuddle up to him. But it was always innocent flirtation. He would joke about girls in front of her and he practically viewed her the same as he did the boys. _

"_Ollie. I can't." she simply said and stepped back from his hold._

"_I'll wait. We can take small steps. We don't even have to do anything now. Whenever you're ready."_

"_I should go. It's late." she whispered and made to turn to the exit. Oliver took her arm gently._

"_Woah, don't leave on my account. Please." Chloe dropped her arm from him and offered him a slow smile. "You can forget I said anything." She laughed once, and her smile hit her eyes finally._

"_No. Ollie. We're good. I promise. I'm just tired, and my feet hurt from these heels." She wrapped her arms around him for a hug, breathing in his scent and committing it to memory. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded and walked her to the door._

"_Do you want a ride home?" he asked._

"_I'll call a cab." she decided, remembering the drinks she had drunk. And feeling the quite buzz at the back of her head. _

"_You'll take a ride home." he corrected and pulled out his mobile. "Miss Sullivan needs a ride home." he spoke into his phone and gave Chloe's address. He snapped it shut and shoved it back into his pocket. "My limo's outside waiting for you."_

"_Thank you Oliver." She smiled. "For inviting me tonight as well."_

"_My pleasure."_

"Well that does explain a lot of things, except, why the hell are you not with him right now? God, if that piece of ass told me he wanted to romance me, I'd be all over him." Chloe laughed. Dinah didn't usually get romanced… then again she didn't really let a man have the power to do that. She was very much top dog in the relationships she had.

"You do realise it's the same as dating a co-worker." Chloe jested and leaned back on the couch, stretching out while minding where she put her aching feet. She was definitely feeling a load better. But Dinah had that skill; she could make a suicidal depressed man step down from the rock face for a good laugh.

"Yeah, I'd shack up in the copy room and play footsie under the desk though. I wouldn't even mind getting fired over that fine piece of man." Dinah grinned, biting her lip, no doubt thinking of what she would do if she had a man in that position. "…so, I guess that's why you're not all over him, doing the vertical tango and getting sweaty…because of the co-worker thing."

Chloe shook her head.

"It would be an issue, but people like Oliver can't be tied down. He was made for telling woman he loved them and ditching them days later, it's not like I'm not attracted to him, any woman with eyes would fall for him, but to him I'd just be another accomplishment. Something he wants only because he can't have it. And when he leaves me… it would be beyond awkward."

Dinah nodded and slid her empty coffee cup onto the table, chucking a bag of popcorn to Chloe and fishing the blockbuster from her overnight bag Clark had fetched, to slide the DVD into the TV. Dinah promised it was a comedy, with no violence what so ever. She carried on the conversation as she moved around and refilled the coffee.

"I can imagine… what with you wanting to kill him, but your job being to protect him. It's a tough choice. If I had moral's I'm sure I'd find it a hard predicament too." Dinah grinned and jumped back onto the sofa. She was back in street clothes like Chloe's and they snuggled under a large blanket Chloe used for when she feel asleep at Isis. Though Chloe had vehemently said she didn't want sleep yet, and so it had turned into an all-nighter. Though the building was perfectly secure, Dinah figured Chloe would feel a hell of a lot more relaxed with her close by. Chloe welcomed it.

At 5am, neither had slept a wink; they had burnt through 2 DVD's and hours worth of idle chit-chat.

"So he told me he would call me. Like a guy does. But, I'd seen him the other night chatting up this other girl, clearly he didn't recognise me. Anyway, he got the number to Mr D's Chinese take-out. And if you technically can count him as a boyfriend, he was number 261. Not that I'm counting."

"261?" Chloe exclaimed as Dinah nodded.

"Not that I'm counting." she repeated, though of course she was. Her diary had a number next to every boyfriend she ever had. "And that's just up to him, there are others after. Like the other night, I went dinner and dancing with the guy named Nigel. Usually I don't go out with people if I find their name weird, but I figured I'd give Nigel a chance because he had this awesome tribal tattoo across his chest. And oh my, what a chest!" she licked her lips for effect, making Chloe laugh yet again. "Turns out, I was right to ditch the name freaks. Nigel had goldfish."

"You don't like goldfish?"

"Well, they freak me out with their eyes that follow you."

"Don't tell A.C. that" Chloe warned.

"Oh he knows. He didn't talk to me for around a week. It was bliss." she jibed. "Anyway, other than the eyes I have no problem with goldfish, or fish in general. It's just the eyes that get me. But Nigel… he had a glass wall in his bedroom of these tropical fish." Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Not the worse part." Dinah continued at her expression. "What was bad, was that he insisted on introducing me to each fish personally, and before he went to sleep, he said goodnight, in song, to each of them."

"In song?"

"In song." Dinah confirmed. "Nigel had over 100 fish. Do you know how it feels to hear the same fishy night night song sung over 100 times? I do! And I did not care for it. But I always have attracted the weird ones. I think I'm missing something that is meant to attract the good guys." she mused. Chloe found herself freely laughing, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"And he was the weirdest one you've dated then I guess?" Chloe asked.

"Nope." Dinah popped the 'p' almost proud of her bad luck. "I once dated this guy. Don't remember his name. But he had serious stalker issues. An entire draw was devoted to framed pictures of what I presumed were all his ex-girlfriends. Either than or the man had a million sisters. I swear most of the girls had no idea he'd even took the photo. I believe I did them, and the world, a favour when they suddenly went missing and his camera was scattered around his apartment in a thousand pieces… along with anything else that was breakable." Dinah smiled proudly. "How about you, any weird guys?"

"I can't really think of anyone who measures up to that calibre, but I did have a guy who talked to me like he was a robot, thinking it turned me on." Chloe flushed at the memory.

"Wow, you really have been spoilt. How come you get all the good guys?" she joked and stretched out cat-like.

Chloe finally slept that morning, knowing it was daylight and people were outside which would ward off any criminal behaviour. Oliver and Clark had checked in on her, Bart as well. But she had told them she was fine and brushed it off. She dismissed Dinah of night duty after the second girl's night and eventually found peace living in the Isis building. Nobody had heard any more from deep voice psycho guy so they figured he thought her dead and that settled Chloe a bit more than anything else they had told her. A couple more days and she was out and about, making a morning routine with her usual pep. She fired back up watchtower and ran it from Isis guiding missions again. She was back to her normal self. Well her normal self, secretly only sleeping a max of 4 hours a night. But enough to pass for healthy with her friends. She had coffee to thank for that.

* * *

Poor Chloe. She's going through such bad times. And you can just bet she's going to get assassinated again. I wonder who will take care of her…

Maybe someone with a fetish for green leather…

Be patient for the smutty content please. It will come… just not right now.

Review pretty pretty please to keep feeding this greedy writer. Even if it's just a smiley face I'll love you. If you can put me a few sentences, maybe some way I can improve my writing then I'll love you even more so.

(I'll stop bugging you for reviews for the next few chapter too. I hate reading the pleas for reviews they make me want to yell at the writers and I so desperately don't want to be a review whore…)


	4. Wine Red

My lovely devoted readers. I could hug you all. If reviews really were quadruple chocolate muffins I'd be living in bliss with every bite. You are all so sweet and kind. You make me all so happy and I really want this story to be brilliant to show you how much I love you for your support. This would not have gotten past the first chapter without your lovely words. Big thanks to you.

xx

* * *

Chapter Four; Wine Red

Chloe had just finished her meeting with her meteor enhanced group and returned back to her coffee maker and laptop. People would call it paranoid that she kept a screen up with GPS trackers of her heroes, she would call it a precaution so she wouldn't jump to the ceiling when one of them walked in without knocking. At the moment, there was a large red blob of dots around an orphanage. She smiled. Her heroes were out doing good again. Except… she moused over the sole stray dot. Green Arrow. Why was Ollie away from the group? And heading here? Chloe shrugged to herself and minimised the screen, Ollie didn't to see how 'precautious' she was these days, especially after the recent attempt on her life. Ever more so since they hadn't heard more about psycho voice guy. They really needed to find out his name. As predicted the door burst open without so much as a single knock. Smiling to herself Chloe turned, expecting to see green leather. However, she was met by three others, none dressed in any green leather of any kind.

"Miss Sullivan." And that was definitely not Ollie's voice. She backed up to her table. Yet again, she was without footwear, it was hard to wear with bandaged feet and when she did it just hurt. Why did she get the feeling she was going to be running outside again?

"Can I help you?" Her voice was wavering again and she swallowed, trying to pull back some confidence. Slowly with her right hand she slipped it over the laptop and opened back up the GPS track. Green arrow's location was right on top of hers. She turned back from her quick glance and sure enough the three men were still there, a green leather belt dangling from the middle finger of the largest one.

"Elf boy was rather useful." he spoke, his voice booming, yet still not a match to Mr. Psycho voice. "The GPS chip led back to you. Now, not only will master be pleased that he can have quality time with you, but you'll be able to unmask all the vigilantes for him." He tossed the belt in his hand and caught it again. "He will be pleased he didn't kill you the first time around. You have so much knowledge."

Chloe felt her heart pound violently against her chest.

"You won't get a word out of me. And… I'm guarded 24/7, so you should leave now." Her bluff failed miserably. The smallest of the three sent off a shrill of laughter.

"You want to try that again with confidence?" he jibed.

"I'm serious." She shuffled back despite her words. He stopped laughing and rolled his tongue past his teeth while the other small one, who could possibly be his twin took the floor, taking a huge step forward and Chloe yet again braced herself ready to run.

"You mean those idiots in costumes we saw running to evacuate children from a burning shelter… yeah, there busy." he started.

"And Mr. Arrow is a little tied up at the moment, trying to stay alive and conscious long enough for his friends to here his pleas and rescue him from the fire." Chloe gasped.

"Fire burns… it's really quite nasty."

"But when you add accelerant, it increases the temperature, and your shrimps cook so much faster." The two twins, or maybe brothers were laughing again and shoved aside by the burly larger man. Chloe dropped her worry for Ollie then and there, Clark would save him. But right now… she was alone, and she needed saving.

"Miss Sullivan, you can either come peacefully, or we can just take you right now. Boss don't mind if we bang you about a bit either." He grinned. Stall him, she needed to buy herself time.

"How did you re-route the GPS chip? It's not an easy thing to do." The two twins grinned and again their voices came through.

"We're special, lady."

"Yeah, real special. It's not hard to hack into anything when you're mostly made of electricity" To prove their point they sent a shock of electricity to each other, watching them catch and collect.

"You're not human?" she asked, still stalling for time. Bart would come, or Dinah, to check on her.

"As human as you are, but we are more about downloading information than your average computer." Her brain clicked alive, she could deal with those two. Simply overloading them with her Brainiac leftovers. She just had to touch them. It wasn't something she liked doing, but situations sometimes called for such activity. The larger guy might be an issue though.

"What's special about you?" she asked, nudging her chin in his direction. He smirked.

"Me? I'm clever. Cleverer than these two brats, which means I'm not sharing to help you waste time. You're coming. Now!" He reached for her and she ducked running into the back office, slamming both doors shut and locking them. It wouldn't hold them for long, but hopefully, long enough. She raced to the window, her fingers pulling on the latch. She fumbled and clutched again, it was stiff. Suddenly she felt the energy change in the room and remembered the twins. From what she could gather, they knew nothing of the group's identity…but if they downloaded the information she had here, they would know everything she did… including weaknesses. Chloe dropped her fingers from the window and her fingers danced across the keyboard to create an entire system wipe deleting everything that existed on all her computers. Her laptop would need to come with her as well, she thought as the bar filled on the computers. She yet again tucked the laptop under her arm and returned to the window. It budged, but only the slightest bit.

At the sound of the door cracking she closed her eyes and shot her elbow through the glass. Pain stormed into her arm, warm blood flowing freely. She tried to knock out the shards left over, but really, with 3 bodies pounding on her door, she would have to apologise to her body later, and suffer scars if she wanted to get out alive. She sucked in a breath, trying to make herself smaller and chucked out her laptop first, then following with her body. Glass ripped at her clothes, tore into her skin, and tugged at her chance of escape but finally she was through and running across the rooftops, bare foot, again, and hanging onto her laptop for dear life. Again.

Risking a glance back she saw the twins crashing through her door and pushing for the window to follow her. She kept on, ignoring the burning of her limbs and made quick work of the fire escape and yet again hit the pavements. But where could she go?

Her old apartment? No, that was silly, if they knew she was here, they probably had checked her apartment as well. She didn't really have anywhere.

Dinah! Dinah had told her she could always crash when she wanted… but her home was in the other direction and changing route right now would mean going back past the evil threesome. Clark's was nowhere near either. She kept pushing on, past the people in the street who just yelled at her. Sure she could get them involved, but that would be risking their lives as well. Taking another glance back she noticed she was no longer being followed, or they had fallen behind, or lost her trail. She ducked into an alley and flattened herself against the dark wall for a breather. Her lungs were burning now. She couldn't keep running for much longer and she'd cut open her feet…again. She sighed and dropped her head back against the wall.

Oliver! Ollie lived close to here. A few streets over. Thank god. She even knew where he kept his spare key and the combination to go with it. With a hand over her heart she breathed deep. Of course, when she brought it back, it came back blood red. She sighed again and ran, flat out, toward Ollie's apartment.

She slammed her back against the door as she finally found sanctuary in Ollie's apartment. Her white blouse was increasingly reddening. She really needed to sort that out. Her body dropped as she stepped into the living area and she pulled the phone from the side table. Punching in Clark's number she stripped her blouse off and balled it against her worst cut. It had sliced her from shoulder to breast and was still bleeding. Her muscles ached, her breathing burned and she was shaking again. She slumped further back as the dial tone ended and Clark's voice filled the other end.

"Chloe, there's an arson at an orphanage, can this wait?" His tone was polite, but it was clear he had his hands full. The air sped past, flames roared and children cried.

"There was an attack on Arrow; he's trapped inside the fire." It was silent as Clark sped around. Chloe held onto the phone, trying to avoid the warm blackness dragging over her. Coughing sounded, followed by Oliver's rasping voice.

"They have my GPS, get to Chloe." he instructed between coughs of smoke.

"Chloe?" Clark was alert now. "Where are you?"

"Safe. I promise. Just take care of Ollie."

"You sure you're alright?" Chloe scanned the empty room then back to her bloodied blouse. She didn't need to frighten Clark, she would be fine. She would be… in a few minutes.

"I'm fine. Be careful."

The phone cut off and Clark returned to fight the flames. She breathed deep and closed her eyes for just a second. The second turned into something more, the warm atmosphere of Ollie's apartment along with previous insomnia and the blood loss dragging her deeper into the blackness. At the clunk of the elevator Chloe shot awake and backed against the wall, hidden from view. She hoped to god she wouldn't have to run. She didn't even know if she could. With the phone still in hand she gripped tighter, ready for fight, if she could find the energy to act. She stayed quiet and tuned in to the voices.

"Bart. I'll be fine." Oliver coughed again. "You don't need to baby me, go back and help Clark. Call me when you find Chloe."

"Sure boss." Bart confirmed and the elevator kicked into gear. 'It's alright' she repeated to herself over and over, cooling her nerves and releasing the grip on the phone. Her eyes focussed on the elevator as it opened. A smoky Oliver leaned against the wall and limped in.

"Ollie." she whispered and he turned, eyes widened then he dropped crossbow and rushed to her. He smelled foul of smoke, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead and leather torn to show bruises and grazes.

"Jesus Chlo. What the hell happened? Com'on." He swung his arms under her and lifted her as she drooped against his chest. He was warm, soft and a perfect shape for her to curl against. Her head sank into his shoulder and she closed her eyes again. "Whoa. No. Stay with me Chlo. Open your eyes." She pried her eyes apart. "You need the hospital, not my kind of doctoring."

"No. I just need sleep. And bandages." she argued. He narrowed his eyes, then finally saw her.

"You haven't slept solidly since the last attack have you?" he didn't wait for an answer, he already knew it. "Jeez Chloe. Com'on, we'll get you cleaned up and do what we can for these wounds. Then we'll see about some real sleep, right?" She nodded, rubbing her nose against his chin as he carried her up the stairs. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Some meteor freaks working for psycho man came for me again." she mumbled and groaned as he moved her from his arms and sat her on a cabinet. She blinked and looked around as he kept an arm around her waist and pulled out a first aid kit with his other. White tiles lined the room. His bathroom, she presumed. A Jacuzzi in one corner and beautifully complicated shower cubical big enough for 2 in another.

"They sliced you up like this?" he asked shocked and lifted her left arm checking for scars, then doing the same with the right. Chloe shook her head in answer.

"They cornered me in my office and I had to escape through the window. It was stuck so I smashed it."

"That explains the cuts on your elbow. You didn't think to use to chair or something instead of your arm?" She smiled and dropped her head against him in comfort. "I'm sorry Chloe." he said after a few minutes of working silence.

"What for?" she blinked, watching as he finished with re-bandaging her feet.

"This is all my fault. It was my belt chip they used to-"

"Ollie I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much anymore and I didn't cut any arteries. I'm in one piece."

"Barely." he muttered and sighed. "Com'on lets have a look at what you got up top." Chloe lifted away the now red blouse and Ollie threw it in the sink to join the first aid supplies also soiled with her blood. He sucked in a breath at the sight.

"That bad huh?" she looked down and followed the gash as it carved from her right shoulder and ended between her breasts. Ollie paused, not quite knowing how to tackle this. Chloe let out a single laugh and took the supplies from him. "I'll deal with this one."

"Yeah that might be… best" he mused "Do you need anything else?"

"Coffee would be good." He laughed

"What are you now? 80% coffee 20% blood?" Chloe smiled. "You need sleep so no more coffee. Anything else?"

"Nah. I'll be fine. I just need to clean up and find somewhere safe to stay." Ollie nodded.

"I agree; you're staying here." He tossed the bloodied cloths into the trash.

"Woah. I can't stay here."

"Why not? It's safe, I can protect you. I have computers for your Watchtower business and no-one will ever think to look here for you. You said they didn't know our identities" he confirmed, feeling more assure of his own decision by the second.

"But-"

"No buts. Bart will bring your stuff over later and we'll keep you here till these guys are finished with."

"Ollie, we have no idea how long that will take. I don't want to impose for that long."

"No imposition. I promise. You're welcome here for as long as needed." She smiled up at him, and then thought of something which erased it completely. "What's wrong?"

"Ollie, if this is going to be difficult for you because of…" she trailed off, hoping he would get the hint. He did.

"This is strictly a friend thing. One friend helping another."

"Oliver!" Clark's voice cut off any more conversation and he shot her an apologetic smile.

"I'll go deal with Clark. Clean up and there are clothes in the dresser you can borrow till your stuff comes. Shout if you need anything." Chloe nodded and watched as Ollie went out to find Clark. She finished doctoring her wounds and cleaned the majority of blood from her body. Slowly, to test her feet, she wandered into the bedroom to find a haven of white. The bed was a giant fluffy white cloud, anchored why 4 dark wood posts. The curtains, thick, light blocking white things. The floor was dark shiny wood to match the furniture, but snowy white carpets scattered over them kept to his theme.

She froze at the thrill of the idea of sleeping in that bed gave her. It was not only Oliver Queen's bed, so who knows how many females it had seen, but she was pretty sure it was the only bedroom he had, which meant if she was to stay… she would get to slip into paradise each night. She wiped the though from her head, realising she'd just warmed at the idea of cuddling next to Ollie, not the huge soft bed.

She thought this would be difficult for Ollie… maybe it would be more difficult for her. Maybe she could stay at Clark's, then again, the trek to Metropolis everyday would be quite long if your car had been blown to pieces and you couldn't super speed. There was always Dinah… but Dinah was experimenting with the whole dating principle again, and wouldn't be there a lot of the time at night, and if she was, she'd be busy. Sure Ollie might be busy with the girls, but he never kept them for longer than he had to.

She turned and caught the sight of herself in a full length mirror. She looked a mess. Her hair had blood in it, and her jeans were torn and also bloodied. She needed a bath, or shower. Of course that would ruin the bandaging she had finally settled into. Her underwear had survived. Well her panties had… the bra was now strapless and dyed red. She needed clothes. She frowned and decided to settle things one at a time. Clean, dry and clothe. In that order. She turned back into the bathroom and washed her hair in the sink wrapping it in a towel, then following with a strip wash and cleaning the remaining blood from her. Again, a fluffy towel gently wrapped around her, hugging her wonderfully. Male mumbled voices could still be heard from below telling her Clark was still here. She sighed, knowing she would have to retell her story again. Or maybe Ollie had already told them. She hoped he had.

Following Ollie's orders she pulled out a deep wine red dress shirt from a drawer. It was definitely large enough for her, and longer than some of Lois's dresses. And, as an added bonus, you couldn't see if she bled all over it. She gazed at herself in the mirror again, feeling slightly sinful simply just wearing her panties and Ollie's shirt. She looked into trousers, but Ollie had her beat in leg size about three times over and she just looked ridiculous. She brushed her drying hair behind her ears and turned again in the mirror. She sort of looked presentable. She could bend, sit and reach up without flashing anybody. Biting her lip she stood at the top of the stairs listening to Clark re-telling what he saw at Isis for the entire gang. She gulped and was just about to turn back and fall back asleep on the cloud when her ears caught a very very terrible word.

"-Fire. Everything was burnt. All the computers, all her belongings." Chloe couldn't hold back the groan. She was back to square one. She didn't even have any spare clothes she'd left anywhere. All she had was her laptop and what she was wearing now. And half of that was Ollie's.

"Chloe? You okay?" Damn, they clearly knew she was there. No turning back now. She turned, steeled another breath and padded bare foot down the stairs in nothing more than a wine-red shirt. That didn't quite seem as drastic to her, as all her belongings vanishing.

"It's all gone?" she asked as she met Clark's wide eyes. He blinked and apologised to her. Dinah coughed purposefully for all the guys to return their heads to the conversation at hand, and not thinking about other places their hands wanted to be. She had to admit though; Chloe had killer legs. Especially in… was that Oliver's shirt? The rest of the males all seemed to follow that exact thought, tilting heads.

"She was covered in blood and needed a place to stay… and also some clothes." Oliver explained to block the judgements flying around.

"There's nothing left?" Chloe continued, ignorant of the inner thoughts aimed her way.

"It was already burning when we got there, we put it out. But… it doesn't look like a lot survived. I'll go back tomorrow when it's light and have another look around."

"Thanks." she muttered to Clark "The computers? Were they all there?" Clark nodded though didn't see where Chloe was going with this, they were fried beyond repair. "Good, the wipe must have finished before they broke down the doors. They still don't know anything about you."

"But they know a lot about you" Clark reflected back. "I thin-"

"I'll be careful. I promise." she interjected before Clark could start some protection rotation duty. They fell into recounts of what happened on each side for the rest of the night. Chloe didn't stay focussed; her eyelids were pulling her down every few seconds lulling her into sleep. Of course finding a spot to sleep wasn't easy; she had so many aches. She rubbed her shoulder, easing tension, where the worst of them all started. She remembered the feeling of it so clearly. It was her own fault it was that bad; she'd felt a scrape along her back, close to her spine and jolted forward to avoid any severe paralysing damage, of course that tore half her chest off. But between paralysis and torn skin; she would chose bloody chests every time. Finally she found a place to close her eyes without pain, and a catnap later everyone was giving their goodbyes and good wishes.

"We'll go out tomorrow and get you some clothes." Oliver promised, kneeling before her chair. "But for now, you really need some sleep." Chloe nodded, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Yeah." She made it to her feet then remembered the only one bed issue. "I can go stay at Dinah's. You only really have the one bed and I don't think sofa's will agree with me tonight." Oliver laughed lightly at her.

"Are you scared Chloe? We're both adults, and despite what you may think; I can control myself. But if you prefer, I can take the sofa." She didn't want him to be uncomfortable, and really, they were both grown-ups.

"No, it's alright. You're right; we're both adults." she agreed and started up the steps to the fluffy cloud.

"I'm going to finish some work off, then I'll be right up to snuggle sweetheart." he teased, watching without shame as she started up the stairs were his shirt. Call him possessive, but she looked delicious, nobody should have been able to cast eyes on her like that.

Chloe slipped into the bed and let sleep finally wash over her. It was peaceful, warm and smelled distinctly like Oliver. But above all, she felt safe and guarded, so much that she could let go of the paranoia and switch off her brain.

Oliver finished off a finance report over the next hour. It usually didn't take him half that time, but thoughts of Chloe asleep in his bed, in his shirt, well, it proved a brilliant distraction. After a quick shower, he crawled into bed, using a good percentage of restraint to keep to his own side. But as he felt himself finally starting to drift off, she crept closer and curled to his shape, snuggling against his side. He welcomed it with a smile and let himself drop into pleasant dreams.

"_Ollie please, don't tease me anymore!" She sat before him in nothing but his shirt._

"_Well, you are wearing my shirt" he stated "you did ask for it"_

"_I can take it off" Her fingers were already undoing the buttons "But you must promise you won't make me beg" He smiled cheekily._

"_I won't make you beg. Not for me, never" He watched the shirt hit the floor. She pounced into his arms her lips catching his passionately. His fingers traced along her naked back following the shivers he knew he caused._

"_I love you Ollie, forever." she breathed against him, her hands holding him to her, lips kissing his collar bone. She moaned against him as he found her sex, glistening with warmth and wet._

"_Please, you said you wouldn't tease. I need you Ollie." He flipped her onto her back, his erection suddenly freed and poised ready to meet her. She clutched to him, nails across his back, lips to whatever she could reach. _

"_Ollie" she cried as he shoved forward surrounding and drowning in her tight heat._

"_Ollie, Ollie, please. More" she chanted to him, and he could never deny her when she lay out like this for him. Her eyes closed with pleasure till she flung over the edge, pulling him with her, screaming his name. She lay across his chest, a welcome weight, as they both recovered._

"_I love you Chloe, forever" he whispered as she slept._

* * *

Ohhh, Ollie's got sex dreams of Chloe. And we **all** know when happens when boys have happy dreams…

I think I may be enjoying this **far** too much for any usual writer. Maybe I'm doing something wrong…

Real smut may take a few chapters since I'd like to pile up some hefty sexual tension. (Yes..I do know I'm evil… somehow, that fact doesn't bother me.)


	5. Shopping

Ollie had a dream… do you remember? It was a very 'entertaining' dream for him. But all positives in life have negatives, that is simply the way of the world.

And I know you all want smut. Hell, **I** want smut, but the plot isn't going to let it happen till it happens, so cool your jets and try keep some peace by reading some Ollie/Chloe moments goodness.

* * *

Chapter Five; Shopping?

Chloe woke first at 5:26 am, not expecting to be so comfy or have slept so well. Never mind the fact she'd slept for 7 hours solidly. With a tiny stretch she realised she was laying across Oliver's chest. She blushed and slipped back, careful not to wake him. As she tried not to get freaked out that she had snuggled to him while she slept, she became utterly aware of the tenting of the sheets around his groin. She bit her lip and tiptoed into the bathroom, her face fire-engine red. Maybe being in the same bed as Ollie was a bad idea. It did wonders for her self-esteem, but waking up like that every morning… Chloe let herself have a good giggle as she showered; getting it out of her system she qualified. It wasn't that Ollie's presence magically lowered her maturity level, nor was it that she liked that she could have that effect. No, it was simply so she wouldn't laugh at him later, that was all.

She re-bandages the cuts that needed it and rummaged around for a dark blue shirt this time. It was still button up, considering he had more of those, for business she suspected, and also since it hurt to raise her shoulder to much for an over the head shirt. She turned back on her way out; Oliver was still sleeping, bless him, and he looked so sweet and angelic. She had to forcibly remove herself from the room before she crawled back to bed and to his warmth.

She blocked out the tiny voice in her head that told her to go back and to find out just how well endowed her blond billionaire was and instead focussed on the task on making breakfast. Today: pancakes.

After she fed herself and had her morning coffee she started on a book from Ollie's bookcase. Soon she was deeply engrossed, sprawled out on the sofa, reading about a female spy, which the main character constantly admired as he tried to lay a finger on her.

Oliver's waking up was slightly later, and greatly different. A great dream, he could admit that, but the consequences weren't brilliant. He just hoped Chloe was out before little Ollie decided to wake up and come play. He took his release in the shower, playing on the ideas his dream conjured. He dressed for a day off, in a simple white shirt and old jeans. He emailed some work then closed off business for the rest of the day. Strangely his nose picked up the smell of pancakes. He followed it.

Chloe was still lost in the book as Ollie made movement.

"Do you want pancakes?" she asked, her eyes not so much as fluttering up from the page. Ollie averted his gaze from her bare legs and settled into his desk chair. She was wearing another of his shirts, and how it made his groin throb. She was his, he thought.

"You made pancakes?"

"Hmm, do you want some?" She looked up from the book and smiled, sliding in a scrap of paper as a bookmark.

"I suppose I could…" She made her way into the kitchen, he followed. "You don't have to make them, I can do it myself. Go back to the book." She refused to hand over the frying pan.

"Ollie, I can't go out anywhere for a while and I don't have any clothes yet, and if I'm staying-"

"Which you are." he confirmed

"Then I need to do my part. Also, we'll talk rent later. But I don't mind making you breakfast. And the book will keep me company the majority of the day so I don't need to read it all now." Ollie sighed and sat down at the table, watching her cook. It was darn sexy. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had cooked for him and somehow that turned him on ever-more-so. He shuffled in his jeans.

"Okay, first, you **are** going out today, we'll be going shopping-"

"In this?" She tugged at the shirt questionably.

"We will be going shopping, and secondly, you won't be paying rent, this isn't a hotel service. This is me, helping a friend. And lastly, I have many more books you can read." he continued like she hadn't spoken.

"Again, Mr Queen, you seem to be confused. Usually women don't go shopping in nothing more than underwear and a man's shirt. Also, I don't want to be a charity case, so I will be earning my keep somehow if you won't accept money." She slid the pancakes onto a plate and set them in front of Oliver. He dug in, letting his mind detach from his voice and explore all the ways she could repay him. By coincidence, they all seemed to involve one of them being naked in some way.

"I have an idea." he stated, swallowing a bite of pancake. "I let you stay here for free, on the condition you make me breakfast."

"Seriously, wow. You come cheap. How about breakfast every morning, and I can clean?" Ollie shook his head.

"No need. I already have a maid." He waved the fork around then threw another pancake bite into this mouth.

"Of course you do" she mused aloud. "Well, what about if… well, I don't know, but breakfast isn't a lot. I could make dinner. I can't cook much, but I can learn, and whatever I do cook is usually edible. Lois hasn't dropped dead yet."

"Well that sounds promising. Breakfast, and maybe, sometimes, if we don't go out to eat, then you can make dinner. Deal?" He stuck his hand out, balancing the mostly eaten pancakes on his other hand.

"If I think of something else…"

"Then we'll change it." he finished for her and she shook his hand. "These are good, by the way." He waved the fork at the empty plate after shoving the last bite into his mouth. Chloe smiled and took the plate from him to the sink. "Oh, and clothes-wise. There's a package I picked up last night for you. It's under the couch." He watched her eyes flicker alight with happiness and surprise.

"Ooooh" She left the kitchen with a skip and he laughed at her eagerness. As predicted, and secretly hoped, Chloe's next word was one of confusion and wariness. "Ollie…" she called from the sofa.

"Yes dearest?" he called back with a smirk. She returned holding an expensive green dress before her.

"I can't go out in this. It's probably more expensive than what I made last year."

"It's a good thing you didn't buy it then." He tossed an apple in the air, caught it, then bit.

"Ollie…"

"It's either the shirt, which suits you well, or the dress. Either way I'm taking you out today." She scowled. "There's some pretty lacy underwear too." He winked at her cheekily. He laughed at her murderous expression.

"Thank you." she ground out through her teeth and left with the dress in hand.

"You're welcome. Be ready by 10." he called back. She was definitely a change from the other girls that claimed his attention. Though recently, even those had held nothing of interest for him. Only really Chloe. And now his torturous seductress had moved in. This wasn't going to be easy. Fun. But not easy. He sighed and took another bite from his apple.

Chloe settled for a DVD while Ollie had to take care of a business emergency. Apparently some corporate titan had a death wish on the company. She still sat in his shirt, unwilling to take it off till she had to. Plus it was perhaps the comfiest thing she'd ever worn. Maybe because it smelled like Ollie. Maybe because it was expensive. Who knew?

The movie was a terrible romantic and didn't hold her attention very well. The acting was low rate and the plot was paper thin. It didn't help that every time she heard a noise she spun around to check it out. With Ollie gone, so had her security, and hence came the nerves perched continually on edge. The flight instinct rose to a flicker of light or loud noise on the movie. She was mad with herself. She shouldn't want to run at every un-natural event. She needed to learn to fight back, to face her fears, which currently were amounting to a great deal. The TV couple were running from the chapel laughing wildly and she tried to settle back into her skin. Maybe if it was an action movie she could pick up a few moves that weren't 'run for your life'. Then again, maybe Ollie would teach her… She scoffed at her own thought, Ollie wouldn't want her fighting, and she knew that much without even asking him. Still… it was worth an ask. The elevator clunked into action and she whipped around, her fists forming, knuckles blanching.

"Honey. I'm home." Ollie called as he stepped out and Chloe visibly relaxed, sinking back into the sofa, releasing her hands. His smile was infectious and flopped onto the couch next to her feet as he undid his suit jacket.

"Welcome back sweetie, how was your morning?" she played along and shuffled around to sit next to him. He laughed and leant back, stretching his arms out.

"I almost killed a man, but otherwise… it's improving." He winked at her. "I brought food." Magically he produced a brown paper bag and set it on her lap. "Go ahead. I ate mine on the way."

She didn't hesitate in devouring the chocolate chip cookies and extra foamy super caffeinated coffee.

"Movie sucks." she told him, wiping the cream moustache from her upper lip with her hand. Ollie's eyes followed.

"Well. I did warn you." he replied and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Hey." he accused suddenly seeing her since he came in. "You're not dressed… unless you changed your mind and I get the pleasure of taking you shopping in my shirt. It does suit you, but I don't think everyone's comments will be as nice." He smirked, hoping to hell she wasn't going to even walked outside like that. He'd have to start breaking noses for every guy that looked at her. Yeah… he was possessive.

"Oh please. You're tall enough for me to get lost in this thing" Unknowing of the effect, she lifted the shirt up to prove her point, giving him the perfect line of sight at her braless cleavage. He tried to look away, honestly. He knew it was wrong to stare right down her chest and get lost in her beautiful twins. He couldn't even stop the thoughts that followed; how perfectly each would fit his hand, then their taste. God she was unbelievably overpowering him. Only when she dropped the shirt and stood to turn off the movie could he restart brain functioning and breathing.

"Ollie I can't go out in that dress." she protested, crossing her arms under her breasts and only accentuating them more.

"Alright, com'on then." He took her elbow and gently urged her to the elevator.

"Ollie, I can't go out in this." No, she really can't he thought. She wouldn't make it another step without him ravishing her.

"Well, I did give you the choice…" She crossed her arms again. If she only knew how much power she had over him. A tiny woman bringing the billionaire playboy to his knees. Even worse that she could turn the mighty green arrow to dust with a simple whisper in his ear.

"Fine." she finally huffed. "Give me five minutes."

He sighed and tapped his watch, leaning against the wall and she ran off to get changed.

Her heart was thumping. How did he possess such a hold over her? She was a strong leader, guiding them to safety through violent explosions, and still able to keep a cool head. But put her in close quarters with a piercing stare and teasing playful voice like Ollie's and she could feel herself die quietly inside.

Eight minutes later the first glimpse of emerald green was shown. A heel on the steps. He watched her float down, dress hugging her curves, covering scars from view. She was a vision in his colour, screaming for him to take her. She glided across, sliding her arm around his in the elevator.

"If I fall, it's your fault." she warned while they descended. "These heels are ridiculous." she muttered, clutching closer as they jutted and came to a stop.

Maybe he had told her to wear them so he could feel her on his arm, maybe to catch her when she falls, or maybe the line of her legs and shape of her ass in them just made him drool too much to pass up. Either way, he approved of his choice all over again.

He held open the passenger door of his newest car for her. She just raised an eyebrow questioningly and stood, balancing on Ollie still.

"What? You don't like the car?" he asked. She coughed a laugh.

"No, I'm sure the car is fine. It's black, shiny, and probably goes a million miles an hour. I'm just wondering how exactly you expect me to get in it without either flashing you or tearing the dress." she replied honestly. Ollie laughed.

"I don't mind if you flash me." She pushed him off balance in response and took another glance at the car. The seats were only an inch of two from the ground, and she so desperately wanted to be elegant while wearing something so expensive. And the dress did look very very expensive. It was backless, showing the only part of her void of scars. The material flowed down to her feet, except on the right hand side where it tiered up to show lovely leg, yet not so much it was considered slutty. The bodice was studded with what looked like diamonds and had thick straps to cover her scars. And along with the wrap Ollie had the thought it include, she had managed to pull off elegant, sexy and scar-less in one look. She couldn't be happier about the dress. But the task of sliding in and out of a car that low was not bringing happy thoughts, well actually it was… and that was the problem. She shouldn't be imagining rolling around with Ollie in the backseat of his car. Not that this car actually had a backseat.

"Chloe? I can move away if you'd feel more comfy flashing the pedestrians." he teased and she snapped back.

"Stand here." She moved him in front of her door. "And close your eyes." she instructed and didn't move till he did so. Sighing she used one hand to hold up her dress to her breasts, and the other to smooth the material. Luckily she didn't show any flesh she wasn't happy showing. She smiled, looking up ready to tell Ollie he could move again, but he was already eyes open and smiling down cheekily to her. Not bothering to berate him she just tugged her door shut and leaned back against the head rest.

The ride there, Ollie gave her a run down of the situation with his business. Not that she understood every word, but she managed to nod and give sympathy in the right places. Getting out was just as much of a struggle and she had to clutch to Ollie till her feet remembered how to walk in heels again, even then she didn't let go of him. He didn't seem to protest.

She was guided to the first store with Ollie still attached; ignoring the glares of the other female shoppers, then instantly whirled to go back out as she read the price tag on the first item.

"Holy crap!" she whispered to him "Have you seen the prices on these?" He stopped dead and she poked him to get him moving again, she needed his arm for insurance against gravity, and well… he was a sweet fit.

"Relax Chloe. It's my treat." That morning Chloe had been on the phone to her bank account company, asking for another credit card since the last was blown apart. They told her it would take a few days. But then Ollie rang a few minutes later and they said she could get a new one immediately. The things you can get if you know the right people. She was over the moon about having financial independence again. She was not letting Ollie buy her everything. Starting now.

"I'm **not **letting you buy me clothes Ollie, it's not your fault I have a bull's-eyes on my back."

"No, and I appreciate that you can buy your own, I know how much you value your independence. But since I can't let you out of my sight, and I have more than one charity events this months. You will need another dress or two."

"Are you insane?" She nudged his ribs. He just chuckled and walked ahead, leaving her by herself.

"Size six, right?" he called over his shoulder.

"Ollie!" He didn't turn. "Oliver!" she barked then flushed red at the sudden glares from other shoppers. She wheeled around, fishing in her bag for her mobile and she marched from the store.

_You do realise that if I die, it's entirely your fault. _

Ollie chuckled as he read the text message then sent one back.

_I'm coming back to find you soon, as long as you stay vertical you'll be safe._

Chloe shoved the phone back into the purse, not bothering to reply back. She set off, one foot, slowly, in front of the other. The first store she recognised she set her priorities on finding a new outfit to wear for now. No way was she going to continue waddling around in this costume. After visiting the ladies with her newly acquired clothes she snapped off tags and changed into some jeans and baby blue button up, and of course, she changed the death trap shoes into safe and secure flats. 20 minutes later she was wandering into **Nights**, the store for all your nightly needs. Thankfully Ollie hadn't found her yet, which meant she could lingerie shop and hunt for pyjamas in peace. Her arms were full with shopping bags from all her favourite stores. She knew what she liked and went around quickly, a lot quicker than your average female. But she really needed some more underwear and sleepwear. Sleeping next to a billionaire wasn't exactly a ratty old t-shirt occasion. She browsed leisurely, happy with the reasonable pricings and good quality of the materials. Her fingers walked along the hangers of a lacy underwear set, choosing her size.

"I prefer the green." She jumped at the voice only to have the muscular arms curl around her waist holding her close. Damn Ollie.

"Yes, well. You're not wearing them." She picked up the green set anyway, throwing them in the ever-growing basket. Her credit card had took quite a major hit, and it would only be getting worse, but she did need new clothing, and prior to the explosion, she was thinking of re-doing her wardrobe. Ollie chuckled to her ear making her heart giddy up and start to break-dance. She easily broke his hold and moved to pyjamas. Ollie followed.

"You changed from the dress. Didn't you like it?" He sounded a little wounded. She spun to face him.

"Oh no Ollie. I loved it. But you try wearing a ball gown while shopping. It's more than a little strange being stared at like that."

"Well, I suppose if I did start wearing dresses I would receive a few comments." She laughed and turned back to the racks of nighties.

"Ollie… you're putting me off…" she said after a few minutes of being followed around the shop.

"Hmm? Oh sorry. Would you prefer if I didn't model the clothes for you?" he teased.

"Maybe you should wander around over there for a while; cool off. I promise not to die till you come back." She pointed toward the men's section, tiny compared to the women's.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. I might find a nice thong my size." he taunted, his lips at her ear.

Chloe finished up without the shadow looming over her and paid. She almost winced at the thought of her poor bank account. True, it had seen better days, but it wasn't every day you got hunted down and killed. Or all your belongings burned past recognition. She settled against a wall as she waited for Ollie to wander back. The insurance would kick in soon, and then the massive gaping hole would be just a little smaller she thought to herself and sighed.

"I got you something." He was back at her side again. She furrowed her brow when she saw it wasn't coffee. She really needed an energy kick right now.

"Ollie… whatever it is that could have possibly bought me from that store, I'm sure it's not appropriate." He smiled, not at all put off.

"I took a walk to another few stores while I was waiting." He placed the bag in her free hands, having taken all of her already purchased ones back to the car. Chloe breathed steadily and mentally prepared herself as she opened it. Whatever it was, it was white and fluffy. And… she tilted her head to the side for a better look… were there two of them?

"Okay… thank you." she replied, still not quite sure what they were. He smiled.

"There slippers. Well, slipper boots, the label said. You had cold feet last night and I figured they'd keep you warm." Her heart warmed. They were perfect, both the boots, and her sugar daddy.

"Thank you." she spoke sincerely.

"No problem. Now, I'm guessing you need some coffee." He slung an arm around her and led the way to a coffee shop as she thanked him over and over for being so telepathic. Boy, did she need caffeine.

After a quadruple chocolate chip muffin and two cups of the best coffee money could buy, she sat back, letting the first glimpse of sun for the day wash over her.

"I suppose this would be the point where I can ask you for anything and you'll say yes." Ollie guessed and her eyes narrowed. "Nothing big, just that… well, if you're up for it, Clark has another possible location to check out tomorrow. We could use a guide."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"After last time… we didn't know if you still wanted to. We were all freaked out by that."

"You listen to me Mr Queen. In all my time knowing about you lot, I've been to the brink of death so many times I practically have a groove for my ass in the waiting room there. It takes a lot more than another close encounter to throw me from my podium." He grinned. "Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?" Ollie shrugged.

"As far as I can gather the shipment isn't being delivered till tomorrow so there won't be anyone there. Clark said he'd do a sweep tonight and call if he saw anything. I just wanted to clear it with you first."

"Ollie, you know I'm always here when you need me." She smiled back, but it didn't feel quite as believable. In all honesty she was terrified, but they needed her. Her guidance and watchful eyes had always kept them safe, and always would… she hoped.

* * *

I know I could have given you some smuttiness in the shower. I know I could have given you more of a plot full of danger and thrills…but I didn't. This is **clearly** a filler chapter. Next chapter has some miniature smut, some comedy (if you have a warped sense of humour like me) and some adorable Chloe/Ollie moments. You may yell at me after the next chapter if you are still displeased. Ta.

Also…

I am English, so this whole American sizes on dresses doesn't work for me very well, nor doesn't anything to do with America. I actually have to go back and delete English words from my work when I write because I forget half of you won't know what I'm on about.

But if I do get things wrong, **please** tell me.

Also if you think 'what the hell does this mean?' either find an English person or message me and I'll either explain, or change it.

Love you and I cannot thank you enough for all the kind reviews. Please keep them coming.


	6. Relief

We rejoin our lovers as they crash post-shopping.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six; Relief

Around three o'clock they crashed back at the apartment, shopping bags scattered across the floors. Chloe was half asleep from exhaustion and half shockingly alert from the coffee. A dangerous mix.

"Never again." she muttered. "I refuse to shop ever again." she whined, sprawled across the rug.

"Chlo-a-licious, Clark said you were hiding out here." Bart came through from the kitchen at human speed, chomping on something that smelled greasy and very much like fast food. Ollie slid his arms under hers and pulled her up onto the sofa chuckling.

"Someone else attack her?" Bart asked suddenly at her side, really to fight.

"Nope. Shopping on an empty stomach." he explained.

"Never again." she chanted, eyes closed and kicking her shoes off to drop in two muffled thuds to the floor.

"Owch. Shame. My apologies Chlo." Bart replied. "You need anything?" Chloe just groaned a 'No' and rolled over, arm over her eyes.

"Maybe it's a chic thing." Ollie guessed and watched as Bart patted Chloe's leg in a sweet sympathetic gesture then left.

"Chloe" Oliver spoke some time later. She mumbled a response. "We need to get up." She pried her tired eyes open to a darkened room and… Oliver's bicep? Okay how did she end up like this? She wondered. Her legs had intertwined with his, her core pressed to his thigh, hair spilled across his chest and face buried to his arm.

"Shit" She woke with a bolt, remembering she had dreamt about Ollie naked, and here she was wrapped around him. Thank god she didn't sleep talk. "What time is it?" she asked noting how dark it was. He laughed lightly and flattened her hair back down from the mess sleeping on his chest had caused.

"Around six-ish." She glanced around the room. Oliver was sprawled across the couch with her resting over him, looking content as a cat. The floor still lined with shopping bags. Chloe groaned and unwound herself stepping into the first empty space she could find. Of course as she stood she met the accusing eyes of Dinah who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking smug and all knowing. Ollie just looked guilty. "Bart thought you could use some girl therapy after shopping." he explained swinging up to sit and running his fingers through his hair.

"Right." Chloe nodded and silenced whatever Dinah was going to comment on with a glare. Silently Chloe busied herself with collecting shopping bags and taking them upstairs to put away in the wardrobe space Oliver claimed never to use. A few minutes later Dinah followed to find all the clothing laid out on the bed, Chloe armed with scissors to de-tag and organising into piles and onto coat hangers.

"Wow, it's like a bomb went off in here… oops sorry. Poor choice of words." Chloe just laughed as Dinah began her rifling.

"What did you talk to Ollie about?" Chloe asked, knowing Dinah could have tortured information out of him if she so desired.

"Nothing. I was just testing. I offered him a relief from you. That you could come live with me. He vehemently disagreed with my idea, offended my ability to protect you a few times as well, but it looks like he still wants you. Sorry." She laughed and sat amongst the clothing. "So… how's living with Mr loveable?" Dinah tried for off-hand but Chloe saw straight through it. She censored her answer, ignoring the 'incident' in the bedroom when she woke this morning.

"Good, nothing bad has happened yet. I'm still alive too, which is obviously a good thing."

"Hmmm, so nothing… sexual?"

"If you're fishing for a pick me up to your own sex life, this pond is empty." Dinah laughed, despite Chloe's 'drop it' tone.

"I'm just casually hinting that there's a very attractive blonde sleeping in the same bed as you, and you're doing nothing about it. Not to mention the massive boner he has for you." Chloe flushed red, that morning's events rushing back to her. Thankfully she was turned away from Dinah, fiddling with a zipper though it needed no attention. "Nice dress by the way." Dinah picked up the green gown Ollie had bought for her.

"Ollie bought it for me…" Chloe took said dress, smoothing out the material and piling it with the other things she dubbed as 'extreme formal'

"Oh, I see. You got yourself a sugar daddy. Good choice, how are you paying him back for this one I wonder?" she hinted and picked up the new dresses Ollie had also bought her today. They all stood out from her other clothes, practically screaming their expense at viewers.

"Dinah, believe it or not: but Oliver Queen is in no way my sugar daddy. And I don't have to pay him back with anything your dirty mind will conjure. Just a few charity events with him."

"Ah Charities… always helping people out. I have no doubt they'll help Oliver get you naked as well. Nothing like a big ball with pretty dresses to lower your impenetrable guard." Chloe turned back, her eyes ready for murder and closing the conversation with no more than a 'humph' from Dinah.

Even if it killed her Dinah would see those two together at last, you could feel the tension in the air, and the chemistry could power a nuclear reactor. Yep, she felt she was drowning in lust as soon as she walked into his apartment and saw them together cuddled oh so sweetly. Of course, a few coughs had woken Ollie and he had unwound his arms from her, Chloe was a little more resistant.

The night progressed uneventfully, Dinah teased some more then left to get changed for her date, Ollie did some business, and Chloe got lost in another book. Eventually Ollie found her crashed on the couch, book open in her lap, eyes closed letting dreams take control. He cradled her in his arms and took her to bed, slipping off the slipper boots he bought her, and sliding the jacket from her shoulders without her waking. He changed from his jeans and soon she was curling back into his body warming his skin and dragging him down into another pleasing dream.

_There they were; back on the sofa. Only Dinah hadn't rudely slapped him awake and neither he nor Chloe had sleep on their minds. There his princess was, straddling his waist in nothing but the green lingerie set she had purchased earlier, pressing her hips against his. Her hands squeezed his shoulders as she kissed and sucked at his neck, spiking his pulse. His fingers were slipping into her panties, feeling the soft skin, the tight curls and wet pussy. She moaned at his contact, her fingernails digging into him, pushing the pleasure/pain barriers._

"_More. I want more Ollie." she mewled, arching her back, grinding against his fingers for more movement. "Please." she continued to beg and he submitted, pushing a single finger inside her heat. She cried out, her lips slamming back to his, her teeth chewing on his bottom lip, her tongue teasing his when she slipped back._

"_Ollie" she moaned, her clothing suddenly vanished, her hands on her breasts, rubbing as he pumped two fingers into her repeatedly. Her eyes closed in pleasure, chewing on her own lip to hold back more guttural sounds of arousal._

"_Chloe baby." he rasped and she changed again. Instead of fingers, his shaft was fully buried inside her tight warmth, her walls stretched with his width, rubbing against him with every stroke. Instead of her hands on herself they were hanging onto him, one in his hair, the other around his neck with her lips, sucking on his pulse point. Marking him as her own._

"_Ollie. God Ollie. Yes. I'm going to-" _

Ollie woke shockingly awake, his breath coming in pants choking him. There she was, peacefully encased in blissful sleep; unaware of the effect she had on him. He slipped from the bed, aware again of the strain on his boxers. He really needed some relief. He could not continue to wake up like this every morning. There was too much of a chance of Chloe stirring first and shaming him forever. He rubbed at his temples and wandered into the light of the bathroom, heading straight for the shower. He set it to hot and stepped in, letting the steam evaporate all thoughts but that of Chloe. He soaped up his hands running through his hair and the suds washing caressingly down his chest, like teasing butterfly kisses by a thousand copies of Chloe, all at once pleading with him. With one hand braced against the wall and the other wrapped around his cock he let her fill his mind. Fiction and reality combined to let him see her tiny hands sliding up and down his hard length. Her coy smile and bluey green eyes playing with all his emotions, teasing him further. His grip tightened, imagining a dirty flow of words from her luscious lips as she unyieldingly lengthened strokes. Her nails lightly scraping over him pleasurably, making sure he felt every movement as intensely as she desired. He threw his head back into the spray, eyes closed, groaning. The water pounded against him, his fingers gliding effortlessly along him.

"Chloe." he groaned as his climax overtook his body. His seed jetting out as he continued to thrust, rocking with his strokes, not quite ready to return back to reality yet. Finally, he put both hands on the tiles, letting the cold sober him and steady his rush.

He wanted her.

Once clean and dressed, with Chloe still sleeping, he decided he really did need to loose some of the sexual tension. Even now he was unable to loose her from his mind. His chosen method was exercise; he could do weights, or running. But it wouldn't take his mind of her, it wouldn't remove the urge to sprint back up the stairs and into the bedroom to strip and pleasure her. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned again, he had no self control around her anymore. He needed to find his free will again. Changing back from jeans into some lounge pants he set out his yoga mat and started a familiar routine of stretches.

Chloe rolled over, feeling a sudden loss of her neighbouring warm body. She rolled again, patting out with her hands then finally cracking an eye open to find Ollie was nowhere to be seen. He must have already got up, she presumed and rolled from the bed to find herself already clothed. Damn, she fell asleep reading, now she remembered. Oliver must have carried her upstairs. She made the bed back up and dug out some clothes and essentials for a good peaceful bath. And what a bath it was. It had Jacuzzi jets build in that pounded out all tension and made the bubble bath go wild.

When polished to perfection she pulled on some shorts and camisole top with a cream cardigan and started for the stairs. Then froze at the top and sat, watching as Oliver stood on one hand, upside down, with the other behind his back. He was facing the windows, the sun pouring in, shadowing his fabulous muscles and leaving her speechless and with nothing to do but watch in awe. He hadn't realised she was there either, and that gave her even more freedom to let her eyes roam over his body, and it was a delightful show. From Yoga to Tai-chi to his variety of Martial arts, this man got her pulse racing. And what a spectacle of a man he was… except now she was all hot and bothered, with no relief in sight. Finally she could take no more sexual frustration and she was sending her head spinning with desire so she wandered down the steps no caring to silence her footsteps and leant against the wall next to Ollie.

"How's the world look upside down?" He was back with handstands again. She didn't know why, but he seemed to favour them in his workout.

"Dizzying." he simply replied and let his feet drop down and go back to standing. His face was red, but it was to be expected with the blood all partying with gravity in his head. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, pulling a towel around the back of his neck.

"Hm. Thanks for bringing me upstairs. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but it was a good book." He smiled.

"It's no problem. Besides, you looked so cute I couldn't bear to wake you up or leave you to get a stiff neck."

"Like I said. Thank you." She passed him his water bottle. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She sat on the arm of the sofa as he guzzled down the water.

"No. I didn't want to deprive you of your fun. Besides, I can only make cereal." He winked.

"What do you want? Egg? Pancakes again? I'm fully licensed to work toasters. I can even make healthy porridge if the need arises." He smiled, and rubbed the towel over his face and shoulders.

"Whatever you want. Surprise me. I'm not a fussy eater. But no nuts. I'm allergic."

"So Lois has told me. What exactly did Clark tell her about me living here?"

"The truth: you're new apartment had a leaking gas pipe and you came back to find it had sparked on something and exploded. You needed somewhere to crash and I happened to be feeling lonely." He smiled. "I'm also feeling sweaty though so looks like I'm having another shower today." He frowned and shuffled past her.

"Another one? Why did you bother this morning if you were going to be working out?"

"Impromptu work out session. The mood just grabbed me." he lied and disappeared from sight. Chloe sighed, hearing the water turn on and strolled into Ollie's kitchen searching cabinets for food supplies. It was limited to say the least. She frowned at the ceiling, hoping somehow Ollie would feel her displeasure about his eating habits. He was feeling her, but just not in that way. Displeasure wouldn't describe a single action entertaining his brain.

Chloe was sat on the kitchen work top when he came back down, her legs swinging leisurely as she waited.

"When's the last time you ate anything in this apartment?" she questioned as soon as she caught a glimpse of him.

"You made me breakfast yesterday." he recalled and stood next to her. His cologne and shampoo found her nose and toyed yet again with her emotions, she wanted to curl up against him all day and never leave. Maybe he was wearing some sort of pheromones that made her wacky, or maybe that was just Ollie. Unable to hold back, she rolled her fingers through his damp hair, the soft strands tickling her. He welcomed it.

"And before that?" she asked, her mind battling for concentration on the conversation rather than the fantasies she so desperately wanted to act upon.

"I got bored once and experimented with some pasta. But that was a year or two ago." he admitted. Very rarely did he have time to prepare anything in a kitchen, and he was usually in a morning rush so he had a walking breakfast from a coffee shop. And for dinner he would usually have a business meeting or a casual date where he ate. If he got peckish again, he'd either go out, or order in.

"It's a wonder you don't die. You need fresh stuff."

"I get fruit delivered. That's fresh."

"Yeah. Fruit's fresh. I'll give you that much. But we can't go out everyday for breakfast, lunch and then dinner. You may burn off calories quickly, but I'll end up a podgy sack of fat sitting here all day." She cut off his next remark "And no, that's not just a chic thing, that's a scientific 'too many fatty eat outs' thing. You need real food so I can cook something that doesn't have the option of 'to-go'."

"How about if you let me take you out for breakfast today, then we can come back and order some groceries?"

"Order some? Why not go out and actually buy them?" she probed and dropped her hand from his hair.

"That's very wild of you Chloe." he joked. "Fine, we'll go shopping after breakfast. Okay?" Chloe smiled and slid from the counter landing with a soft thump and wrapped her fingers around Ollie's hand dragging him out of his own apartment.

* * *

I know...it was just a short chapter. I'm very much ashamed but I really liked it so I won't apologise to your insatiable lust for some Chloe/Ollie smut. Lol, if it helps think of Ollie naked. That always works for me.

Hmmm… Oliver naked…

Oh my, is that drool on my keyboard… How embarrassing…

Feed me back some info please so I can better my writing. Smutty words were never my strong suit.

Next Chapter: Action packed. Big bad makes a return. Oh!

It's nail biting stuff guys 'n' gals, so remember to grow out your stubby fingernails for a good chew.


	7. Cloud Nine

Lovely readers…it's time to try kill Chloe again. Don't be sad though. Please.

* * *

Chapter Seven; Cloud Nine

4 hours and a home cooked lasagne later Chloe was back on the couch deep in a book. Ollie was dealing with business from home and rain was violently hammering against the windows. It had been on and off in showers since they left, but now it seemed to be throwing out all it had. Chloe let her mind wander, watching the drizzle run down the windows. There were plenty of rainy-day activities she and Ollie could do. But why did the only ones that held favour with her involve one of them in some way naked? She rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Dinah was right, there **was** an attractive blonde sleeping in the same bed as her, and he was tormenting her mentally at every given chance. She needed something to focus her mind on or she'd end up jumping him or strutting into his office in her birthday suit and demanding he take her then and there.

But would it be so bad? she wondered off hand. Ollie had said he was interested in her, and between teasing and occasional compliments mixed with the sexual tension in the air, it was fair to say he still saw her that way. Would it be so wrong to start something? Even if it was just sex and nothing more. It's not like she could expect Ollie to want any commitment, and they _were_ friends. Maybe they could have certain… benefits.

A roll of thunder sounded followed a snap of lightening and the lights went out. Chloe let out a tiny shriek of surprise before she realised it was not an omen of her death and simply just weather. A curse carried through the room from Ollie's office. Electricity must be out and his conference call cut off. She stood by the windows watching the darkness wash over the city's lights.

"Power cut." Ollie said and joined her by the window.

"Looks like it's over the whole city." she agreed. "It looks bad."

"Yeah, and it best stop soon. I've got a board of Spanish directors who think I hung up on them." She laughed freely.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." She turned to face him, always in awe by his mere presence.

"Enough to get by." Chloe had a feeling he was just being modest. "Alright then, candles. Do I even own candles?"

"I think I saw some earlier." she replied and left him as she went to the kitchen, and returned her search through the cabinets. She struck the matches and lit the only three she could find. Big chunky things smelling like… correct her if she was wrong, but that smelled like toffee. God, this man was king of romance for her. Stuff roses and vanilla. He'd make her swoon with coffee and toffee every day.

"Chloe, you still good?"

Realising she'd been quietly staring at the flame, lost in the scent, she shook out her head and gathered her stray thoughts.

"Yeah. I found them." she called back and picked two up, leaving the other in the kitchen. It was surprisingly dark for only half 4, but she guessed with the storm and the tail end of the winter cold it did make sense. Ollie took them off her, sitting them on the coffee table and stretching out on the sofa again. "What time are you going to check out the drop for psycho guy?" It had been worrying her all day about getting back within reach of creepy man, but now, with the storm, it might be worse than even she imagined. It could all be a trap, created by whoever this boss man was.

"We were going at six, but Bart text me saying we're starting at five now."

"Why? Surely it would be better to wait out the weather."

"Chloe, we're all big boys and girls. A little water isn't going to bother anyone. Besides, if we go earlier we can scope out the building and be ready for whenever they arrive. It's better this way." he explained, and then turned back to her, looping a stray strand on hair back behind her ear. "You still sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." But internally, there was a butterfly tap-dance hitting full speed in her belly. Did she want to do this? Could she? What if the voice came back again? Would she be safe with Oliver gone?

"You don't look sure Chloe. You don't have to, you know. Cyborg can work the locks and any electricals will either be shut off still from the black out, or I can use my arrows. It's not imperative you're there." His eyes roamed her face, probably finding doubt and uncertainty.

"No. I need to do this. Get back on that proverbial horse." she explained. "Shouldn't you be putting on your tights now?" she wondered, he only had 30 minutes, less than that.

"They're not tights." he explained. "Seriously. They're not tights. But regardless, I don't need half an hour to get dressed." He stretched out and pulled Chloe into his side. "You'll be fine Watchtower. I can stay behind with you if you want." His thumb stroked her cheek and left a blazing trail on her skin.

"No, they need you. And I'll be fine. I swear I will."

"If you change your mind-"

"I won't." she swore and shifted against him for better contact. Maybe now she should breach the whole topic of friends with benefits. But how exactly did that happen? 'Hey Ollie, wanna screw?' that didn't seem quite right. 'Ollie, I have an itch, scratch it?' no. She could just simply show him what she wanted, turn and straddle his waist, laying a kiss on his delicious lips. Direct and straight to the point. Well, straight to the point would be to order him to loose the jeans and ravish her… but she could work with this. She blinked, realising not once had the thought of disgracing Jimmy's memory polluted her daydreaming about Ollie. She wanted this more than ever now. She could enjoy it; lay in the after glow without the guilt. More determined than ever she edged forward, sliding her hand around Ollie's neck, turning his head to face her. The short barely there stubble tickled her palm urging her on. Her eyes met his, chemistry sparking and igniting passion deep in her gut. Booming all over her body her heart beat refused to still, pumping urges of greater desire. Pools of chocolate, deeper than she could dream of pierced into her very soul, the very essence of her. Her core throbbed with need and she leaned forward, her light pushing through the darkness toward him. Lips parted as she neared, and her pulse skipped inviting herself to his warmth. Just a centimetre more.

The lights flashed back to life and with them they took her protection of the dark, and left her feeling suddenly naked, her heart laid out across a rail road tracks, staring into the lights of a train. She dropped her hand from him like it had shocked her and pulled away from him.

"I should… ummm" Ollie swallowed. "I've got the Spanish directors." he explained and stood, her limb untangled from him like he had burned. His mind was racing. She was going to kiss him, he could feel it. No boundaries, no worries. Yet as soon as the lights came back she couldn't get away fast enough. Colour him confused; what the hell was going on inside her head? Unable to find any clarity he dialled back the last call and settled into his chair, Spanish taking his tongue again as he apologised for being cut off. Yet his thoughts would not leave Chloe alone.

Dinah arrived first, settling into girl talk with Chloe. The subject seemed to be 'everything about Mr Queen', and she refused to deviate from it. Well, until Ollie came out of his office, shaking his head.

"The Spanish don't understand power cuts very well." he stated and opened his Green Arrow area, his fingers running over his chosen bow as he tested its work-a-bility. He turned back to the silence of the girls and their secret glances. "You were talking about me weren't you?" he accused, then held up his hands in surrender. "Please, feel free to carry on. I'll go change into my tights." He smiled at Chloe, watching her grin back at him, a bubble of laughter leaving her glossed lips. As soon as Dinah heard the door close upstairs she pounced.

"Oh my god, Chloe, you slept with him!"

"What? No, I didn't."

"Hmm. Then explain why he has his happy face on."

"His what?"

"Happy face" Dinah repeated. "His 'yey I've just got some awesome relief' face. The guy afterglow face com'on Chlo, dish the details."

"There are no details to dish. I promise you Dinah. I have not touched Ollie in anyway that you would consider sexual." But she wanted to.

"Well then, I guess Ollie has been helping himself. But it's obvious who he was thinking about."

"Dinah!" Chloe gasped.

"What? It's so true. The sparks between you two practically electrocuted me. If I can tell, you can say without a doubt the guys will when they arrive."

"Dinah! Not a word to them."

"Alright. I'll cover for you. But, as soon as it happens, and trust me; it will, I want every inch of detail." Dinah proposed, her dirty mind focussed on other 'inches'. Chloe grudgingly accepted her conditions. "Anyways, we better get a shift on. I didn't want to 'cos, well, it's pissing it down. But the boys won't let me bow out."

"But you'll all freeze to death out there." The storm had passed, but the rain was as heavy as ever, and hitting down like bullets of icy death.

"My point exactly! But they're men: big strong men. They don't run and hide because their hair will get wet. Besides Bart already saw to it that I got wet." Dinah spoke then her eyes flashed. "Not that kind. He just sprinted into my apartment and shoved me into the shower, fully clothed, and told me we were starting early. One day soon, I will snap that kid's feet off." she swore.

"Ohhh, you must be talking about me, my ears were burning." Bart teased, stepping from the hallway, dripping water onto the floors, clearly showing he'd just walked in.

"More than your ears are going to be burning!" Dinah hissed, shoving up from the sofa and dancing past him teasingly. Bart just smiled, and winked at Chloe.

The boys poured in within a few more minutes and Ollie rejoined them.

Oliver handed Chloe her headset as she fell into place at his computer. She quickly adapted the settings, pulling up files and plans before anyone could blink. It wasn't Watchtower, nor Isis, but it would suffice. Ollie hovered for a few minutes, debating whether to stay with her, but he knew if they met the bastard he'd want the pleasure of dealing with him personally. Chloe may try to hide it, but he saw the way she jumped at every loud noise, he saw the panic on her face when he had to leave and the relief when he returned. The asshole that did that do her would pay, if Ollie had his way, he'd make sure it was by his own hand, wrapping around his throat, squeezing till he fell limp and lifeless. Even then it was too merciful. And yet there Chloe sat, willing to go back with them after all she had been through.

"If anything happens; anything at all. Just say, and Bart can come back at any point."

"True. We don't want anything happening to our little watchtower." Bart winked at her, speeding around the apartment showing off. Oliver froze him with a glare and he rolled his eyes.

"Ollie, seriously. I'll be fine. Nobody knows I'm here, and the network matrix is completely un-hack-able and laced with so many viruses and piggybacked routers it would take years to find the signal. Nothing is going to happen to me." Ollie nodded and led the team out, pausing his worry for the damsel till later. They all felt it as they walked out, immediately the cold harsh rain slammed against them, united with a violent wind. It tore at their skin, but this was for Chloe. To keep her safe. Like a gold beacon of hope, her voice filled their ears keeping spirits high and courses safe.

They were all set, by the docks. Ac had found an opening from the water into the factory so he was awaiting instruction. Dinah was on the opposite side, glass windows circling a team of researchers in white coats moving around oblivious to any impending danger. The others had already scouted the area and found nothing of the shipments but had yet to breach the inner sanctum of the factory. No so surprisingly, the walls were made of thick lead, impenetrable for Clark's vision. On Chloe's mark Canary would shatter the glass and the researchers would flee in panic, so Canary could have a nosey around there, Cyborg was with her for extra protection and in case locks needed hacking internally. Aquaman would rise above surface and come through the back doors while Clark took the others through the front to hopefully corner whatever sick shit was orchestrating this entire idea.

"Aquaman, ready?" Chloe asked, her finger hovering over the 'enter' key ready to kill the lights.

"Ready."

"Cyborg, Canary?" They both signalled with ready. "Keep low till you hear a clicking, all the electrical gridding needs disabling as it's on a different system. It shouldn't take long. But keep alert and ready.

"Check."

Chloe tuned into Brainiac, flipping the lights off with a single tap, then dragging up the electricity mapping for the area and issuing an emergency shut down. It took less than 30 seconds from the lights dying and Clark wasted no time in storming the fort. Water erupted with Ac's movement. Glass shattered from Dinah's blast and mindless scientists all fled their chemistry sets. Then silence. But Chloe didn't have time to panic as a warning popped up on her screen; a hacker had already got past three of her safety nets. She cursed and her fingers flew again, tapping keys and screens blurring past her at light speed as she tried to hacker her hacker. She knew **she** was safe, her own location showed up in the Bermuda triangle, but she doubted even the electrical twins could get that far before she stopped them. Thank you Brainiac powers for that. She followed the bouncing signal from satellite to satellite, only to find the location was gone, they had wiped it clean. It didn't mean she couldn't send them back a nasty hit though. She sent a loose charge back along their own signal and soon the hacking stopped. Either they'd received the warning loud and clear and backed off… or they had been fried. Personally she hoped for the latter. Chloe sat back, breathing deep. She had beaten them, she fought back and won.

Oliver however, was living an entirely different scenario. Front and centre of the lead room was a black screen. White writing in a gothic font was currently being shown.

'Scream to play' it read. But before anyone could react to the message the doors fell and locked, trapping them inside. Clark sped to punch his way through but fell crippled, the room bathed in a green meteor lights. The vents in the ceiling clicked open as well and an air canister hissed. One by one, the other's joined Clark on the floor, keeling over and coughing.

"Well, well. Look what the cat caught." It was that voice again. The writing vanished, a shadowed man, cloaked in darkness took to the video feed. "Now while you're all watching your miserable lives pass before your eyes. Listen up, for today is a great day. Today, you have a choice to make, the great justice league of America can choose to rise… or most probably: fall." Another image took over the screen. It was sole photo of Chloe running across rooftops from Isis, bleeding out. Then it was gone and replaced by the same shadow. "She means something doesn't she? And don't try to deny it; I can see the fear in each of your miserable lives. She may have evaded me once, maybe twice, but as they say, third time lucky. And I do believe Lady Luck is shining on my side tonight." He laughed, his deep dark voice letting out a hauntingly ghostly laugh. "Miss Sullivan remains at the top of my list, but not for long. Here I present you a golden opportunity." The screen left his image and changed to a split, letting his voice run over the top. On the left was the photo of Chloe from before. On the other there was a countdown timer attached to what could only be a bomb, the skyline in the background. "Save your maiden… or save your fellow humans. The **real** choice that makes us heroes rather than the selfish bastard you claim to not be. And the dust you're breathing in… in case you were wondering, it is only temporary. I call it 'Cloud nine'; able to remove any voluntary movement for as long as you inhale it. Now, let's see if you have the metal of real heroes." The voice cut out and the timer started to count down from 5 minutes. They didn't even know where it was.

"I can't, it won't…" Bart hissed as he tried to super speed. "I'm stuck!"

"What happened? I lost audio" Chloe's voice filled the ear pieces once again.

"Chloe, get out of there, now!" Oliver ordered.

"No. I'm fine. What happened on your end?"

"I'm not kidding Chloe, run!" A bucket of cold fear hit Chloe square on as a banging came to the door. She crouched low and ran to Ollie's Green Arrow area behind his desk. She muttered a curse, seeing only an array of complex crossbows she had no idea how to fire, and no hand to hand weapons handy.

"Chloe?" Clark's pain radiated through his voice. "Chloe, get Cyborg to the ventilation. Unlock the doors."

Chloe set back to the computer but the thuds repeated and instead she ran, keeping her body low to the kitchen, drawing a knife from the block.

"Cyborg, Canary, you there? Boy Scout needs an escape and ventilation." she hissed into the headset she still wore as she ran back to the computer set up. "Cyborg?" Crap, no reply. She set her own finger again, her heart beating in her throat. She unlocked all doors again and switched on the air conditioning to the factory. All the while she kept an eye trained to the door, waiting till they lost patience and burst in.

The team felt he cold air, Clark more so, finding strength to lift from the floor and drag himself from the room, coughing specs of green meteor from his lungs. The others felt the tension leave their frozen muscles and breathing became easier as they crawled for the closest exit. Ac diving back for the water, his skin cracking from the dry atmosphere and whatever else was in that dust they had all inhaled.

"Impulse, find the bomb. I'll get Chloe." Clark ordered and sped off, having quicker recovery time.

Chloe was crouched in the corner on the floor, behind Ollie's desk, knife in hand. She jumped at the female voice.

"Mr Queen. It's Brighter Blue's. You're scheduled for a tux fitting." Chloe fell over, breathing out on the cold wood. She remained like that till Clark landed on the balcony and shoved open the windows to crouch next to her.

"Chloe, you okay?" He pulled her to her feet, holding her to his chest and scanning the entire room with x-ray vision for traps or bombs. "What happened?"

"Nothing, false alarm. I'm fine." she breathed against his chest, wishing it was Oliver's instead. Once she would have craved to be in Clark's arms, that time had long passed, and her body craved another. Another than could not be replaced.

"Boy Scout!" Bart barked across the headset. "We've got issues!"

Chloe overheard and with a simple order for him to go he was off, speeding to Bart's location. She listened in via the headset, using satellites to find any other bomb sites.

"There are 6 ticking things!" Bart spoke again. Finally between them both they took out all 5 duds and the single real one and secured all of them, letting them blast in a desert in the middle of no-where. Cyborg and Canary came back into the system a few minutes later having left the research room. They'd taken some things with them, but mainly just folders and papers of experiments. Chloe promised to analyse them later.

But that wasn't the biggest itch as she wrapped up conversations and turned off Watchtower. She was pacing the floor affront the elevator for a good 5 minutes straight before she heard the clunk of it starting and finally as it slid open she practically leapt at Oliver. He immediately felt her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to press her dry body against his 'wring me out' dripping wet one. He breathed deep the scent of home.

"Geez. Ollie, you're freezing." She stepped back from him, dragging him out with one hand then running into the hallway to throw him a towel. He ran it through his hair and over his face but froze, feeling Chloe's fingers tug on his zipper and pull at his gloves.

"Umm Chloe…" She didn't stop and slid the green leather from him, followed by the bands around his biceps and the black top he wore underneath. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd see sense and stop resisting me" he joked. She looked up and scowled.

"The only thing I'm stopping right now, is you, from getting ill for the rest of this year. And you're not as hot as you think you are." she added to tease, and tossed him back the towel that had dropped on the floor.

"Owch." Chloe turned at smiled at his expression of mock-pain.

"Go get warm. You can tell me what happened later." she qualified and settled back into the computer chair.

"Chloe" he called back. "Any reason there's a knife by the computer?" he asked, eyeing the weapon.

"Well you took the only bow I knew how to use, and you had no daggers or anything else." He hung said bow back up then pulled out a draw full of small weapons one could conceal on their body such as pocket knives.

"Well, I didn't see those."

"Huh… why exactly did you need a weapon anyway?" He rubbed the towel over his dripping hair, she looked away, releasing the rise in her libido into the floor.

"A woman from Brighter Blue's knocked."

"And you planned to kill her?" he enquired, following her back into the kitchen as she put the knife back. When she turned, there he was, leaning in the doorway. He looked like a pure god, small droplets rolling down his chest which she burned with envy at. They flowed down the contours of his six pack and navel before vanishing down his hip lines. She tied down the urge to chase those droplets with her tongue and turned it into anger instead.

"No, _someone_ forgot to cancel their appointment, and while I'm being told to flee for my life, an unexpected knock makes you want to have something sharp and pointy handy." She breathed out, her hormones were making her crazy, if she didn't sleep with him soon she might just attack him. "Sorry, I'm just pissed at always being the one running away, hidden in my tower, scared to death at every creak and knock. It's driving me insane." Ollie just nodded. He understood better than she thought.

"Sorry. It slipped my mind." He sneezed before he could finish his apology and statement. Chloe flipped from edgy to nursing in the time it took for him to pale.

"Ollie, you're freezing and soaking wet. You'll end up with flu. Go get in bed and I'll bring you some tea to keep you warm." She settled her hands on his smooth back and pushed him up the stairs, listening to his complaints as he grudgingly went.

"Chloe, I'm fine. I never get sick."

"Humour me" she answered "Now, please Ollie. Get a hot shower and get into bed."

"You can join me if you like" he teased when she took her warm hands from his shoulders. "Maybe take my temperature." He stuck his tongue out. She huffed and turned back downstairs. He had no idea how much she warmed at the simple suggestion of that.

Ten minutes later she returned to hear the sweet lull of silent sleep washed over her angel.

"Night Ollie" she whispered and leaned in to kiss his forehead. He was to far gone to even feel the soft tickle of breath as she lingered, hesitating before dropping her lips to his own and gently pressing against him.

After she changed into her pyjamas she was a walking zombie and slid into the bed wrapping her tiny arms around the cold giant that was her man. He loosened and responded, pulling her close to his body yet never waking for even a second.

* * *

Oh it's so sweet I may cry. She cares for him. He cares for her. They were so close to a kiss and about to rip each other apart with the sexual desire in the room. It warms my heart to see such love.

I can only hope they continue to discover such feelings. Oh who am I kidding, I already know what's going to happen, I just need to share it with you.

Thank you for all the reviews so far, they taste delicious and make me feel all warm and gooey inside.

Keep tagged along my darlings. Don't get left behind. I love you all so very much.


	8. The Pleasure Drive

Ollie's got cold. Sniffle Sniffle. I wonder how many women would kill to play nurse with him. I know I would, *Rubs hands together gleefully in anticipation*

* * *

Chapter Eight; The Pleasure Drive

Oliver woke to find a missing warmth. He lifted himself to his elbows from un-recallable dreams to scan the room. No sound of running water, so she wasn't in the shower either. His head felt clotted and heavy, his eyes ached and he couldn't move faster than a shuffle. He caught a glimpse of the clock. 11am? That can't be right. He never woke that late. He threw back the duvet then immediately regretted it, the air swept bitterly icy across his arms and legs. He pushed himself from the bed, against all pleading requests from his brain, and left, if only to use the bathroom and scrounge for some miracle medicine. With the comforter thrown across his top half, not bothering to change from his boxers for sleeping, he plodded heavily down the stairs, ungraceful and bunged up, sniffles accompanying him where he went. He paused by the kitchen door, a small voice stopping him from entering. He hugged the wall for support and hung his head around.

There she was, his angel, covered only in a pale pyjama set standing on her tiptoes atop a chair, rummaging through cupboards. He smiled, watching her move her body and lips to a beat only she could hear. IPod was plugged in and she was singing along quietly. Clark had brought her purse over, since it had survived the fire, and honest to god, Ollie had never seen a grown woman look quite so relived as Chloe did when she knew all her electricals still lived. PDA, iPod, Mobile, taser gun… those sorts of things. Not wanting to cause a fuss or disturb her happiness he shuffled past the kitchen, still sniffling, and snuggle don the sofa. Though, it wasn't very manly to refer to it was snuggling, he certainly wouldn't, it was more of a 'knee hugging' for warmth purposes. Coughing fits followed and only those told Chloe he was awake. As if on a perfectly timed cue she brought in a tray of food.

"Chloe, I'm not eating all that." he argued when she sat it in front of him, his voice scratching against his throat as he forced it out. She smiled and pulled out her earphones, removing the heavy beat of the music she had been lost to.

"I brought you some nice drugs, water, freshly squeezed orange juice, coffee, toast and healthy porridge. And don't look at me like that; you were the one who bought it. But if nothing tickles your fancy, I can whip you up something else. We have eggs if you want an omelette." She continued to buzz around doing nothing Ollie could see, but she was busy fluttering by as he groaned and coughed his lungs raw again. A hand swept past him eyes and rested on his forehead.

"Chloe. I'm fine. It's just a cold."

"Oliver Queen. You are burning up. So that means I'll be ringing around all your appointments to cancel them today and you'll be following my orders, starting with eating and drinking, and ending with bed rest." He glared at her.

"This is really sweet and everything, but the board of directors meets today and I can't miss." There was more to his argument but his voice was fading, replaced by brutal coughs. She simply raised her eyebrows to state her point.

"What's the number?" she only asked, her hand outstretched and waiting.

"Chloe I'm going into work, this is stupid. I may be late, but I can still make my meetings." He shoved the tray from his reach, chucking the pills into his mouth and chasing them down with gulps of water. He made to stand, but he felt a thousand years old, battling with gravity simply to remain vertical.

"No. What's stupid is your stubborn male pride. Everyone has sick days, even billionaire part time vigilantes. I'm sure Tess can hold fort at Queen Industries and Luthorcorp. And Clark will take care of the city. Please, just admit you're ill and go back to bed." His growl was lost under the shooting pain across his lungs but he sluggishly pulled the try of food back across and bit into a slice of toast, not leaving Chloe's eyes to show his displeasure of the action. The toast was fine, fantastic even, and still warm. But the loss of victory to a woman half his size stung something terrible.

"I don't stay in bed all day Chloe. You can cancel my meetings, but I have a video conference at 4 that I cannot miss." She smiled, warming his heart.

"It's all about compromise." She settled down into a chair opposite him. "And Dr Emil is coming over later, to check that dust is out of your system. If you're good, maybe he'll give you some even better drugs." She winked, patronising him. He rolled his eyes and bit into the next slice of toast.

She grabbed the book she had started the day before and immersed herself into 'The life and death of a halo spy'. The title sucked, but the plot was interesting. Ollie watched with curiosity after polishing off the toast and somehow tasty porridge. He waited, watching for the right moment, and 20 minutes later it came. Her eyes bulged and her face shot red. He laughed and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"You know, for a second I thought you were a boring guy who read boring books… clearly I misjudged you." He chuckled again, only a few coughs this time but a lot less wheezy. He had been expecting her reaction and knew exactly where she was. It was where Grant Halo, the spy, finally found his target, but instead of a death match, they ended up in a graphic, well described, sex scene.

"How can you read this?" she asked again, the blush still evident on her face. Oh the things he could teach her, he mused, if she blushed at this, it thrilled him to see how she would to others. "It's practically pornography." He laughed again.

"This has far more taste. If you had the guts to read it to the end, you'd see." he taunted. She took the bait, but tugged on the line a little harder that even the fisherman expected. Setting her back straight she picked up the book again, and moved to sit almost on top of Ollie, flipping back to her page, allowing him a perfect view over her shoulder of the words.

12 pages she mused internally. This man had filled 12 whole pages with sex. Either he was a literary genius or severely deprived. Though she doubted that… if he could write like that… maybe he was retelling his own events, if so, she'd kill to spend one night with him. She was wet, just reading about it. Every flush and caress she felt as her own. If Ollie hadn't been there grounding her, maybe, just maybe, she would have ended as happily as the female spy did.

He had to be genius she concluded; no other author could drag you to almost orgasm from words on a page.

She wondered how Ollie could read this and remain unaffected, or maybe he was somehow immune. As the smut drew to a close she shifted and leaned back against him, cooling off on his suddenly freezing skin. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"So?" he asked, a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

"So…"

"Have I lost you to Grant?" he laughed, pulling the soft comforter around them both.

"I was Grant's all along, I just didn't know it… sorry" He smirked. "But now that you've had your bedtime story I'm kicking you upstairs buster. I promise to wake you before your conference call." she swore and pulled him to his feet. She set the alarm for 3:00 to give him time for Emil to check him out and a shower if he wanted before he had to meet with big business people. She tucked him in, humouring his childish side. He took hold of her wrist as she made to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? Baby likes to sleep with his pretty dolly." He pulled her back down but she broke free, easy when the giant is full of flu.

"This baby however, is going to infect pretty little dolly if she stays around for too long, and dolly has a target over her head so can't be dragged down." She left him, saying no more and flicking the light off.

Emil and Bart came over together. Bart with the files Dinah and Victor had collected and Emil with his medical kit. Bart shared a recount of what happened when Chloe lost audio, while Emil explained what this creeps 'Cloud Nine' gas actually was. Unexpectedly the evil genius had spoken the truth and the nerve gas left the body completely in a matter of hours with no adverse effects. It did lower the immune system though and Ollie was not the only one with cold this morning. But it wouldn't be serious and would be out of the body quickly.

At 2:59 she walked into Ollie's room and flipped on the light, letting it bathe the room. The alarm sounded perfectly in time. Ollie rolled over, slapped it off then curled back up.

"Com'on billionaire boy, you got work to do."

"Urgh, I can't breathe, let alone think." She laughed silently and went over to the sound system bringing some dance song to life. Ollie rolled onto his back.

"Chloe, what the hell?"

"You told me to get you up. Video conference, ring any bells?" He grunted and threw back the covers making a beeline to the shower. "Emil dropped you off some tablets too." she added and he groaned in acknowledgement. She tidied back the duvet and went back downstairs to make his second breakfast. He slumped down 10 minutes later, but avoided the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"I hope you're not cancelling because you have flu" she sing-songed and brought him coffee and two small white tablets.

"Chloe, phone them and cancel."

"Oh, you were doing so well this morning, what happened?" she babied.

"Listen." He breathed in; it was raspy and very unhealthy. She ducked out the room, the came back, producing a blue jar. She handed it to Ollie. He opened the lid, sniffed, the held it at arms length.

"What is that?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's not poison so don't look at me like that. It's a herbal cream for clearing your sinuses. You were the one that bought it."

"I did?"

"It was in your cabinet."

"The maids shop around very once in a while." he explained. "What do I do with it?" She rolled her eyes yet again.

"Seriously? Are you four?" she jibed and took the tub from him, reading out loud. "Take a small amount and rub across chest to help clear breathing. For other uses rub onto a pillow or tissue." She looked back up at him, the jar extended out again. He didn't move.

"Ollie. I swear it's not poison."

"I know… But it smells awful." She sighed and stood before him square on.

"Loose the shirt" she instructed.

"Chloe if you wanted to see me naked. Just ask." He had no idea how much that idea stuck with her. Instead she just frowned and tugged at the hem helping pull it off him. "You know, this remains me of when Isabella-"

"I don't want to know. Just stand still and don't look at me like I'm naked for god's sake." She rubbed the cream across her hands then placing them on Ollie's chest. He had no idea how much she had wanted to do this. In different circumstances she would take her time to explore every inch of his perfection. His nipples practically cried out to her, begging for her to lean those few inches closer and take one between her teeth.

"You know Isabella-" She scraped him with a nail. "-ow, that hurt. What was that for? Isabella would never do that." he teased to which she just scowled at him then carried on. "Never pegged you for jealous Chloe."

"Oh Ollie. God Ollie. Yes. Yes. Oh God. Please Yes. Ollie I love you so much." she quoted in deadpan. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Maybe. Try again. Once more…with feeling" he jibed and she pushed him back into the couch, shirt thrown aimlessly at him. He plucked it from the air skilfully.

"See, you're feeling better already." she noted and stalked out.

Oliver made the conference call in his little office study area, leaving her alone with another book he had recommended, this time, one with a little less sex. He came out what seemed like hours later and sighed tiredly. Chloe had done some thinking in his absence, inspired by the ninja book she was now on. She could sense a theme in his literature. Ollie slouched on the couch, reading over her shoulder again.

"It's a good book that one" he noted sniffling. She nodded.

"Hence the tatty spine and dog eared corners." She saved her place and set the book down. She visibly turned her whole body on the couch, her legs tucked under her and body facing him. "Ollie can I ask you a favour?" He mirrored her pose and sighed.

"Fine, but at least wait to ask me for sex when I feel better." She didn't hit him, he froze from shock. "Oh, you're serious. What's up?"

"Before you shoot me down, at least let me tell you my reasons. And remembering I can hide the medicine from you would also work in your favour."

"Wow, you're evil when you want something. Fine, I'll keep an open mind." She wriggled and changed her legs around then stared him dead in the eye.

"I want you to teach me to fight." He blinked twice.

"No" She slapped him on his shoulder. "Ow! Woman, that's abuse!"

"You said you'd hear me out and keep an open mind. I don't want to kill people with my bare hands Ollie. Just self defence. I'm not going to stay cooped up in here living in fear that I'm going to be snatched at any given second. Just a few moves so I can have a chance to run away." He paused in thought the replied the same.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Well you're tiny. I can teach you to flip a man over your shoulder for grabbing your ass, but he'd have to be a gnome for it to work. And before you hit me _**again**_, you know I'll keep you safe. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not going to stay barnacled to you while he's still around. Take last time, you all thought I was safe and I got attacked at Isis. Face it Ollie, you can't have a double identity and keep me safe at the same time."

"Then I'll give up Green Arrow. Or my work. Whichever you want. Both if need be."

"That's just stupid, why won't you teach me?"

"Because you'll get hurt."

"That's precisely why I need to learn." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Ollie, I know you're concerned, but I won't be hand-to-handing it with them for longer than necessary. I'm not aiming to decapitate someone with one blow. Just self defence. Please." He shook his head vehemently. "Fine I'll ask Dinah. Or Bart. He'll teach me anything if I rub up against him enough" she snapped.

"Chloe, wait"

"Ollie, just… I'll be back later." She walked, controlled, to the door and left without slamming it shut. To which she was proud.

Oliver pulled out his phone, coughing as he dialled.

"Bart, keep Chloe safe, she's on her way out of my apartment. And no matter what she does don't promise her anything." He hung up without waiting for an answer.

Bart lurked in the shadows following her as soon as she had stepped out. But it seemed Oliver had also called Dinah and she was also expecting her when she arrived; inviting her in for hot chocolate. It was no coffee, but it sated her chocolate craving.

"Ollie said there was no way I could teach you anything that would resemble fighting. Personally I think he just likes the thought of being your knight in shining leather. If you can defend yourself you wouldn't need to live with him anymore and he'd loose all chance of romancing you."

"Since when did Ollie give you the guided tour of his inner workings?" Chloe had walked off the majority of her tension and anger and didn't really expect Dinah to agree anyway. Of course Ollie would have forbid her, but she was a friendly face and would give her perspective. Also, she could bitch about Ollie if she fancied it.

"He's male. Males always have the same thing on their mind. And that's surprisingly not sex. Though they do think about that a lot more than we're led to believe. But more to the point. Despite however many men deny it, they all will act selfishly to benefit themselves. They have this drive where they simply ask the same question over and over 'what do I get from this action?'" Chloe rose her eyebrows questionably. "Don't look at me like that. It's some psychological pleasure drive. Think about it. A guy sees a fatty chocolate cake. He doesn't think calories, he thinks 'how awesome would this taste?' and bases the decision to eat some on his answer. The guys at the gym are the same, except they think 'Exercising= abs. Abs= girls. Girls=naked sweaty sex which makes man happy.'" She imitated a cave man for her male thought stream. Chloe laughed. "So we look at Ollie. Ollie plays vigilante because he feels good when he saves someone. He works out so he can save people and so he can maintain that super hot bod to keep the flocking females running in his direction so he can have a good, primal, primitive fucking with them"

"Dinah!"

"Sorry. I forgot about your sensitive ears." She rolled her eyes at Chloe. "But it's all a selfish instinct. Or so I've read. But you learning to fight wouldn't benefit him. For starters you aren't sleeping with him, so him rolling you around and meshing your sweaty bodies together is just taunting him with something he can't have. Seconds, you wouldn't need him around so much so he'd feel his ego deflate and his masculinity stripped bare. Lastly, the longer you rely on him, the longer he can play hero in your drama, and the more saves he gets, the closer you two grow, therefore the more chance you have for falling for that walking sex god and throwing yourself into bed with him." Dinah sighed and dropped onto the sofa. "So I suppose really… it **does** all come down to sex." she concluded.

"So if I was to sleep with him, he would teach me to fight." Chloe summarised.

"In theory I suppose, yeah. But it has been brought to my attention that men **do** have deeper cognitive processes than just sex and pleasure. Bart did agree that you could get a man to agree to anything with his cock in your hand, but also stated that men also have bellies. Big rumbling bellies that need feeding and huge ego's that need constantly stroking."

"So I lay on thick with the compliments, cook for him, and take advantage of us sharing a bed?" Chloe asked in confirmation. Dinah nodded.

"I'm guessing so. And if that doesn't work you could always turn to a back-up plan. Blackmail, threats, bullying and tearing out his heart with your fingernails. Figuratively of course. You could even cyber attack him with a virus for porn sights and steal all his money. Wow, you could really go to town with him couldn't you…" Dinah's mind drifted.

"Right…"

The conversation flowed into easier topics and Chloe melted back to her usual self, listening to Dinah's relationship problems. Finally she knew she needed to go back. Ollie was already ill, and him worrying about her wouldn't help his recovery. Besides Dinah had given her enough to think about for now. Which is what she desperately hoped her brain would start on anytime now, instead of the description Dinah gave her of a past boyfriend in love with piercings, Chloe had a lovely visual of the piercing Dinah been most interested in, all Chloe could think was that it _had_ to hurt.

It had been a total of 2 hours since she walked out the door and it had been pissing it down for the last one. So without an umbrella she ended up being carried at super speed by Bart and her left side was drenched while her right stayed dry, cuddled next to him. But he was no Oliver.

"Thanks Bart. You sure you don't want to come in?" she asked at the door.

"Nah. Dinah's expecting me back." He took off and Chloe blinked off some more dots of rain. Was something going on between Bart and Dinah?

A towel wrapped around her and Oliver pulled her fully inside shutting the door behind her.

"I suppose I should pray you also don't get flu now." he joked and rubbed her shoulders.

"Unlike some people I do know my own limits and besides I never get flu. All these Brainiac bugs keep me healthy, and they repair tissue quite fast too." She nudged the towel from her shoulder, sliding her top to the side to show Ollie the pink line where only 3 days ago a gash had resided.

"I still don't like you having Brainiac in you."

"Nothing I can do about, except be thankful I don't have to cover up everyday. You can hardly see them anymore. This one's the last to go." She stroked a finger down the pink line, Ollie's eyes following then continuing down her cleavage after she had stopped. "I'm dying for some coffee though." She laughed and took Ollie's hand, dragging him with her as she perched on the kitchen counter while the kettle boiled. She snuggled against him, away from the cool air.

"Hey, your fever is gone." she commented and wrapped her hands round his head, feeling his normal temperature skin. He beamed.

"And I feel better, the gooey stuff really works. And best yet… if you get cold. I get to rub it on your chest."

"So close to decent. Yet so very far."

"Does it help if I say I'm kidding?"

"We both know you can't mean it. And besides, I feel like I'm not wanted then." She pouted and wound her fingers with his.

"Well if you ever feel that way, you know I'll always be first in line to strip you. Speaking of… didn't you make a point before about not sitting in wet clothes?" He eyed up and down her wet clothes pointedly. Maybe lingering a little longer over certain areas, but Chloe didn't mind at all. She had done the same on previous occasions.

"Oliver Queen. That is most improper. I suggest coffee then straight to bed"

"But I'm not tired." he whined, letting his immaturity take over control.

"Yes you are. Or at least I am, and you make a nice hot water bottle." She grinned. She took down two mugs and spooned the coffee and poured milk into each. When filled with boiling water she passed one to Ollie, the other she rested on her lap, still sitting on the counter.

"You know. Some women sleep with hot water bottles in weird places."

"In your dreams Ollie." she hissed but smiled around her mug. If his body was any indicator, she knew somehow, sometime, he would have imagined himself in place of a hot water bottle, nuzzled between her legs.

Like any good coffee addict she downed the cup in less than two minutes and placed it into the sink. Ollie wasn't far behind, thought he might not be quite the addict she was, he had more than enough experience for the both of them with drinking. She hopped down from the counter and sauntered out the kitchen. Ollie followed, staring at her ass sinfully, entertaining thoughts in his head.

As she pushed open the bedroom door she wandered through picking up a towel and some more pyjamas from her closet. She had so many new ones and couldn't wait to try them all. Tonight, a green silky nighty that cut off above the knee. It might technically be classed as lingerie, and she might have picked it especially to tease Ollie and so she could feel his hands wander in the night, the rough pads of his fingers drifting to caress her thighs. But, it did look adorable.

"Enjoy your shower." he purred unintentionally and she felt herself melt, his gaze on her ass as she bent for her shampoo.

"Ollie, stop staring at my ass and go back to bed." He chuckled, caught red handed and slid into his pyjama pants while she showered. He was waiting when she re-appeared, tauntingly dressed to kill. Without a care she didn't hesitate to accept his invitation to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around her, smelling the shampoo only she could pull off and closing his eyes, more than happy to fall asleep like that forever.

* * *

I'm having a thought here…

A lot of my chapters are going to start with waking up and end with going to sleep together all lovey dovey…I'll try mix it up, but I want to it show the type of days that they have. A chapter a day kind of thing… I don't know. We'll have to see what happens…

Anyway…yeah, I think this is my favourite chapter so far. It's so bubbly and makes me smile whenever I read it. I love it. I know I'm meant to be un-sure about my work and have zero self confidence, which let me tell you 98% of the time I do, but this chapter is one of the 2% that makes me all gooey on the inside because I adore it. I can only hope you all do too.

Thanks for reading so far. Don't let me lose you now. (If I am losing you please tell me why. I don't wanna lose my darlings)


	9. Guilty Pleasures

So, little bit of catch up. Chloe wants Ollie as a personal vibrator. Ollie wants Chloe to play nasty naughty nurses with. Chloe wants to learn to fight. Ollie doesn't want her to.

Ohhh, the sexual tension makes the air smell so good in a morning. Speaking of…let's see how our love bunnies wake up today.

* * *

Chapter Nine; Guilty Pleasures

Chloe woke to find herself cuddled into Oliver, one leg thrown over his and looped around. She blinked up at him; still asleep. She sighed whisper quiet and untangled her bare leg from his hip only to find another blockage in her plans to get up. Her silk nighty was bunched up around her breast. Oliver's hand had clearly travelled up with it during the night and was keeping her naked chest pressed to his. She flushed and re-arranged clothing while in his embrace to maintain dignity. Ollie whined lowly and she froze, flicking her eyes back to him.

"Ollie, you awake?" she whispered, brushing a hand over his cheek. "Ollie?" No response clearly said he was still dead to the world. She pushed back in her cradle but even sleeping and ill Ollie was holding her tight, ever more so when he realised she was wriggling and pulled her fast back to him. She squeaked at the sudden involuntary movement and then gasped as her hands slapped against his chest, her thighs meeting with Ollie junior, ready and willing. "Jesus Ollie" she muttered to herself and gave in with the thought of getting up, instead favouring her arms around his chest, her head back against the pillow and a lazy lie in. Of course she was still very much so aware of little Ollie. If he was as dead asleep as he seemed… maybe he wouldn't mind her taking a slight peak. It's not like she planned to molest him, just to find out what she was missing. She 'umm'ed and 'ahh'ed, dithering on her actions for a few minutes but it seemed all her thoughtfulness and adult learned control had dropped back asleep leaving the inner wild, hormonal and horny teenager. Eyes on Ollie the entire time she drew one finger down his chest and between them both, feeling the want radiate from them in a blazing fire of sweaty passion. The muscles, weaving in tight ropes became her playground. Her hips couldn't help but join the fun, grinding leisurely to a pace time had forgot. She wanted him. Now. To hell with finding out sizes, she wanted him awake and nestled between her thighs driving her to heaven over and over till she could take no more. She wanted his rough fingers forceful and needy on her clit. She wanted his mouth sucking at her nipples. His hard length pounding relentlessly, buried deep inside her, thrusting against her sweet spot and dragging moans of his name from her lips with screams of pleasure. Between them her fingers stopped their exploration, leaping to her own body instead, slipping between her legs, her panties already soaked in anticipation. The lace shield easily moved aside, welcoming the visitation, even if it was by herself. It had been so long. She needed this so much.

The shrill of the alarm suddenly broke through her moment and woke back up the mores respectable side of Chloe, along with Oliver who rolled, slapped the alarm and flopped back down, opening his eyes to Chloe's beetroot red face.

"What's up?" he asked sleepily. She flushed further, thankfully her hand had shot out of her underwear at the noise, but that didn't make her any less embarrassed.

"Nothing." she lied "Bad dreams that's all." Only because she didn't get to finish…

Ollie took the morning off work again, watching DVD's with Chloe, something he found he rather liked a lot. He was still edgy about that morning's rude awakening and he was pretty sure she noticed the evidence of just how good his dreams were compared to hers. Still she didn't mention anything and he kept to himself, just pretending it never happened. Chloe returned, coffee in both hands, and didn't think twice before wriggling back into her previous position; feet propped on Ollie's lap, her body as far away as the sofa could allow. The movie was some silly comedy about dysfunctional couples, which despite its good reputation, neither of them seemed to be paying that close attention to the plot. Other things were more distracting. Chloe's accentuating low neck top that practically invited his hands and tongue to explore. Ollie's casual laid out pose that made her want to crawl her way up his long frame with kisses. It wasn't her fault he was so noticeably attractive, and it certainly wasn't his fault she had been front and centre in his fantasies for a long while. Who was to blame for the surrender to desire?

Finally the tension broke when Ollie had to leave for a business call. He wasn't leaving the apartment, just to his office, but the relief in the air was almost visible. Chloe dove into a new book, everyday a different one, yet all following the same plot lines. It seemed Oliver had a lovely niche he didn't want to leave. Chloe was more than happy to fall into it as well. When she would get too bored or too interested to finish the book at human speed she would tap into Brainiac for a while and flip the pages, letting them digest into her brain, immediately learning the plot twists and turns. Of course a downside of that was the exhaust using Brainiac brought and the speed of which she raided Ollie's book collection. Today though, she was feeling a little different, a little more… adventurous.

Ollie's last business call had lasted hours and she had got pretty bored, but now she saw the benefit. She could choose a more darling title. Her fingers stroked the spine of a newer book, a shiny red cover with a picture of a woman in a red dress sitting backwards on a chair while a man in a tux drew a gun at her. The title held promise though; 'Seducing Eleanor X' she had chosen it before, but after the first page she pieced together the real meaning behind the title: S.E.X. Every chapter guaranteed pleasure, in all respects. At first she flushed red and quickly returned it to the bookcase. But while Ollie was out of the room and no judging eyes, she was more than happy to curb her urges into something that wouldn't lead to almost raping the man who is putting her up since her apartment caught fire, and was also making sure she didn't die.

Like a thief on a mission she tiptoed to the cabinet and pulled out the book, taking it out of view behind the sofa… just in case Ollie should walk into the kitchen for mid-conference coffee. She almost got caught this morning, and with the weird looks Ollie was giving her, it wouldn't surprise her if he knew. But getting caught twice indulging in her wild side… she couldn't come back from that.

20 minutes was all it took to get sucked into Eleanor's world, enchanted by the mysterious man she returned to each night. An hour later and she was already quarter way through and feeling very warm, a layer of sweat shining on her pale skin. She read on, yet another chapter designed to flush her face red. Only this one took all meanings of 'dark' so much further.

'_Eleanor' the dark voice purred, an arm snaking around my waist. He drew me close, lips to my ear. _

'_Eleanor' Like a lullaby he soothed, yet darker hints stirred in my blood. An exquisite mixture. _

'_Eleanor' he called again, lips moving whispers across my hair. He breathed me in, slowly drinking my essence. 'You keep coming back to me.' He suddenly snared me, snatching me close. _

'_Have I ruined other men for you? Or do you have no control?' I didn't dare answer the darkness. _

'_Maybe you can't refuse the thrills I keep giving' I felt him move, backward with careful precision pressing my back closer to his chest. _

'_Or do you not understand? Do you not see how I don't want you? I keep throwing you out, but you still crawl back.' He yanked back my head laying his lips on my exposed throat, his tongue stroked up in a swift lick then he rested on my pulse, sucking, marking me as his own play toy. I didn't refuse him. _

'_Like a pest. Do you know how to deal with pests, Eleanor?' I bit my lip and shook my head. The way his voice toyed with my name had long ago removed my speech. _

'_Violently' he snarled and threw me around in his arms, stealing my lips in a fierce fiery kiss. But the flames only encouraged me; the added danger to the spice rack of lust set me ablaze with flavour. He wanted to know why I came back every night to play his games. I wanted to know why I would ever stop. His hands held the blouse then forcefully ripped, scattering buttons across the floor noisily. The skirt was torn from my legs. If it hurt I didn't notice or care in the least. He was with me, that was all. Every touch design to dominate, to show me who I craved like the very oxygen of my rushing blood. My bra didn't stand a chance against his hands. The lace underwear gone faster than-_

"What you reading?" Chloe jumped across the floor, her heart beating furiously in her chest. He grinned knowing how she would react and obviously pleased with the result.

"Ollie. Jesus. You almost killed me!" Her hand flew to the bird caged in her ribs. Its wings beating every millionth of a second.

"In my defence, I did call you 4 times trying to get your attention. You must have been miles away."

"Yeah, and now I'm about to pass out." She lay on the cold floor breathing in pants. He rounded the sofa and picked up the book she had thrown from her hand in fright. Before she could react he was reading where she left off.

"Anything you want to explain?" The grin was fixed solidly on his face, a rush of power across him.

She finally looked up and opened her eyes which had shut in embarrassment.

"What do you want me to say? Either way you'll twist it in that sick mind of yours"

"No, I mean it's a good book. If it tickles that side of you." He crouched down next to her. "Does it do anything for you Chloe?" he teased. She pushed him backward with her feet, watching him fall.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" she whispered. He heard.

"You know… I was going to re-consider teaching you self defence, but seeing as you aren't very social today. I might just leave…" Yet again the bait dangled before her. She sighed, knowing he would want to strike a deal. Ever the business man.

"What do you want in return?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing really. Not much. Just promise me you won't go around picking on the smaller kids or anything. That you _will_ run, and this is only a very last resort." Oh, she was expecting something else. "Also, what's your favourite chapter?" he smirked nodding at the book he still held. Yep, there it was.

"I'll tell you when I've finished." she countered "Alright, when do we start?" She took his hand and he helped her up to her feet.

"Now. But you might want to change out of jeans… something with a little more swing would be better." She swung her hips out in defiance but still headed for the stairs in a rush.

5 minutes later she trotted down with hair tied up in a messy bun, a more secure top and some beige shorts. Of course, topped of in true Chloe flair with the white slipper boots Ollie had bought for her. She had instantly fallen in love with them, being so soft and heavenly who could resist the love affair? He raised his eyebrows but said nothing and led her into her training room.

"You couldn't just buy a gym like regular billionaires?" she questioned at the sight of it. There were punching dummies, arrow targets, knives mounted on walls and your regular exercise paraphernalia lined up against the wall. It made her wonder why he would be doing his stretching and handstands in the living room with all this space. Maybe he wanted to show off his abs, maybe he wanted the sunlight on his perfect skin… maybe he hoped Chloe would wake and stare at him. Who understood men?

"You mean the regular billionaires who consider training to be target practise and have to be able to fight with a crossbow attached. No. I like to be different, what can I say?" he teased, his lips by her ear then moved past her onto the mats, loosing the shirt as he went. He stood in only some sweats and beckoned her forward.

"Ah, bare feet." he corrected as she moved to meet him.

"But they're so comfy." She tried to argue but pulled them off anyway, revealing a bright red nail polish on her toes.

"Maybe, but not practical" he justified as she wiggled her freed toes and took place opposite him on the matted floor. Desperately she tried to stop the visuals of running her hands over his chest and jumping him then and there. "Alright, how much do you already know?" She thought about that. She'd had to fight before, and when your cousin grew up as an army brat you picket up a few things that she liked to try out on you.

"Lois taught me some stuff a while back, but nothing really stuck."

"Okay, let's see what you know. Come at me." He slunk forward into a fighting pose, she just stood. Not quite knowing anything at the moment. He motioned with his hand then sighed and decided to make the first move himself. She moved around at first, mainly dodging and blocking, he didn't really give her any other options. But she was smaller and lighter on her feet. More pixyish to his macho physique. It also seemed to be that where she might not know how to fight, she was physically fit, and very bendy. Of course then she recalled taking gymnastics as a kid for a long few years, that didn't help quell the visuals at all. Somehow she ended up on the floor and pinned under Oliver's body.

"You do need some work." he noted out loud, his breath a whispered caress across her cheek. Chloe felt her impulses from the morning flood back. Maybe learning to fight with Ollie wasn't such a good idea after all. He stepped off and pulled her up with him then passed her some white tape.

"What do I do with it?" She turned it over in her hands. He rolled his eyes and dragged a punching bag from the corner and hooked it to the ceiling. Then he came behind her and took her hand and the tape wrapping her knuckles. "You're turning me into a parcel so my attackers won't notice me?" she joked suddenly feeling giddy.

"No. I'm stopping you from cracking your knuckles open. But good guess, I'll be sure to try that technique out later." he purred and she lost all giddiness. There was a chance of her cracking her own knuckles…? "Make a fist." he ordered and she complied. "No, like this." Again his hands sparked as they touched hers and re-arranged her thumb so she wouldn't break that either. There was so much she could injure and she hadn't had any other opponent than a stuffed bag and a man who wanted to get in her pants.

"Now what?" He looked pointedly at the punching bag.

"Make it swing." he told her and sat down on the floor a few metres back.

* * *

Well. Chloe was a naughty little girl, but lucky she had Oliver to keep her on the straight and narrow.

I this chapter was very much fun to write, I do like a teasing Oliver, he writes very easily and the mental images he gives me…

Oh my, there's that drool again…

**Apologies** for the short length, but if I split it any other ways there would be uproar inside my brain… and that would be bad. Very very bad.

Hopefully the next chapter will thrill you with its drama! It will make you mushy with its sweetness! It will seduce you with its 'hands on'ness! It's all very… 'interesting'.

Stop trying to guess the plot and be patient! I can feel your brain waves through the screen and they make me edgy that I won't live up to expectations.


	10. Distraction

Ollie and Chloe are getting down and sweaty. Fighting… not the other thing we were all hoping for unfortunately. But I promise it will happen…I'd hardly write a Chlollie fanfic without some real smutty content. That would be wrong. Morally, and ethically.

* * *

Chapter Ten; Distraction 

Two hours later, and two very sweaty sexually repressed survivors were ready for action.

"Alright, I'm going to try take you" he instructed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. _'Let him take me'_ she thought, her skin was buzzing, the contact to his chest sending spirals across her eyes. He was so perfect, just there, holding her close. "Do you remember?" he prompted when she didn't immediately move against him. Not that he could take her wriggling her ass against his crotch. He already had pictures of Clark and Ac twirling in bikinis across his mind to quell the thoughts of her. The way she moved with such grace while she fought him was too much. Each block was just another step in her dance of seduction. Did she even know how much she affected him? He doubted it. Even **he **couldn't believe she had this much of an affect. Sure, she had sweat marks down her back and her hair was messed beyond recognition. But she didn't mind at all. And maybe that was what he liked about Chloe; that she wasn't like every other tart that clung to him. She didn't want his money. She didn't want his status; his name tagged on the end of hers for all her friends to admire. Maybe that was why he wanted to strip off her top and wrestle this tension out right here and now. Or maybe it was the perfume she wore that invaded all his senses placing her front and centre all the time in his mind. Her breathy pants when she got exhausted, her lip biting habit when she got confused, the way she rubbed her left shoulder when she got fidgety; these were all things he loved more and more with every second. She was a demon to him, sent from another plane to charm him, then pull away, breaking the only thing his heart had truly desired. Possibly the only thing his heart fluttered for when he saw her in the morning. The miracle that could excite his pulse, boil his blood and crack his conscience without ever laying a finger on him. She only had to be in the room for his heart to thump against his chest, his cock to leap to attention, and his only interest to be pleasing her over and over. He wanted her, that much had been true for a long while, but now, he didn't just want to taste, to touch. He wanted to hold, to protect, to hear his name tumble from her lips in a claim forever. She was his.

Breaking his daydreams Chloe quickly jabbed her elbow into his stomach, not hard enough to wind, but enough so he felt it. She used his hands as her guide to spin out and face him. The real fight began.

Her once tiny ineffectual fists were becoming more of an issue as he started to notice just how close she was getting to him. Sure, he was going at half speed, and nowhere near serious fighting but she kept time with him and blocked his own moves back without so much as a blink in fear.

A natural.

Chloe felt her back hit a wall and ducked, rounding Ollie again. Sure, she could remember how to block and knew his fighting style enough to anticipate his movements, thanks Brainiac for the fast analysis, but as far as fighting back went, she hadn't landed any hits except the elbow hit he had instructed her to do. And as much as this combat training wore her out and burned out her energy for sex, Ollie glimmering in sweat, dancing across the mats with her, his muscles making her salivate desperately wanting to feel them under her skin, just rushed all her blood down to her sex, her pulse pumping between her legs aching to have him closer. She didn't know if it was worse or better than before, she couldn't even think straight with him in the same room. Her heart beat jumped to a gallop when she woke up next to him, her body would instantly react, begging to be closer. She had hardly felt guilty about Jimmy in the time she was with Ollie, in fact, she had considered more than once taking his ring off. To leave the past where it was and finally free herself. She didn't feel wrong for wanting Ollie, she didn't feel bad for thinking about him, instead it felt good, like it was meant to be. It was much more powerful that what she felt with Jimmy. Jimmy may have been her first and she knew she would always remember him, always love him. But Ollie… he was so… She didn't really know how to describe it, but in a single word she could sum him up with a loud passionate moan.

Lost to her thoughts she missed a kick coming at her and moved away far too late, being lost also made her ignorant to her surroundings and she was cornered against two walls. Unable to block or move from the kick she felt the heel connect with her left side and push her back into the wall with a slam.

"Shit!" she heard over her cough and slumped down the wall. Ollie wrapped his arms around her pulling her back up. "Oh crap Chloe, I'm so sorry. I thought you were-"

"It's not your fault Ollie." She cut off the Clark style guilt marathon and pushed herself up against the wall. "I wasn't paying attention. It was my mistake."

"Chloe. I shouldn't have-"

"Ollie. Seriously. I'm fine. Just a little winded. Give me a second and I'll be fine to carry on."

"No. we're not doing this again. It's too dangerous." He was firm about that point, his tone unfaltering in his remark.

"Well. Maybe not today. But by the end of tomorrow-"

"Not even then. I'm not teaching you to fight Chloe. You could seriously get hurt."

"Ollie, you said you would."

"And now I'm saying I won't"

"I made a mistake. It was my own fault. I need to learn." she argued, scared of loosing her independence again. "Everyone makes mistakes"

"Not everyone gets back up from them. I should have been watching you more closely. I should have known you weren't ready." He shook his head, irritated with himself. "Com'on let's have a look, see if you need the hospital."

"Ollie. I told you I'm fine." He lifted her shirt a few inches up to her ribs, regardless of her words of dismissal. She let him; allowing his fingers to roam like ghosts over her flesh. It hurt, but no ribs felt broken. She'd probably be a walking bruise tomorrow, but it happened. "Ollie, I'm fine. It was just a knock and -ow" she breathed as he put pressure on a spongy bit of muscles under her ribs. "See. No broken ribs." she concluded with a forced laugh. He gave her a look that clearly said _'Chloe, this is not a laughing matter'_ "Ollie, I swear I'll be fine."

"Can you walk?" he asked, ignoring her re-assurances. He knew his kicks could hurt. She might not have broken a rib, but there was still the chance she had internal bleeding and he would take no chances when it came to Chloe. She was the most precious thing he had and he would die before he marred it. Sighing, not without difficulty, she settled her hands on the wall and pushed off, only to wince as she moved and for Ollie to pull her back to him. He lifted her from the floor and carried her to the kitchen counter, settling her against it while he picked the phone from the hook and used the speed dials to phone Emil. Talk about over-protective.

"Ollie, I'm f-" She was stopped short by him wrapping a hand over her mouth and glaring at her. She rolled her eyes to show her dislike and stared up at the ceiling while he relayed the situation to Emil. She was promised 5 minutes then he would be over to check her out. Without another word he lifted her again cradled bridal style in his arms up the stairs to the bedroom. "Ollie!" She swatted at him. "Put me down. I can walk just fine!" she insisted but he wasn't hearing any of it. "Oh! You're so annoying. I swear if you start blabbing about how sorry you are and how it's your fault I _**will **_kill you in your sleep."

"I **am **sorry though"

"And I **am** serious" she countered. Finally he set her on the bed and sat next to her, making sure she laid back and didn't start to wriggle. She pulled an unhappy face at him the entire time but he just looked guilty. "Ollie" she called, her voice dropping the anger and replaced by passive thought. "Don't look so down. I really am fine. It doesn't hurt."

"I could have really hurt you Chloe. I was wrong about this." He dropped his head into his hands. She sat up, not without pain, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Ollie. Look at me." He lifted his head. She did the drunk driver exercise, fingers out then to the nose, then out again. Passing with flying colours. "Perfectly fine, see?" she rubbed her stomach and patted her head, hiding the pain the former caused her, to show Ollie he was feeling guilty un-necessarily. "Do you want me to get up and do I jig? Because I will if it will put a smile on your face."

"Chloe I-" he paused whatever he was going to say then started again. "Please don't ask me to teach you again." He sounded sad. She couldn't help but submit to his wishes, but she had wishes of her own to work with.

"Ollie. I promise, I will not ask you. At least not for the next few weeks till I can stand upside down and juggle coffee cups as normal. But you have to stop with the guilt. It's not your fault. I was miles away."

"What were you thinking about?" She 'umm'ed, not quite sure of the answer. She could say nothing but he would think she had no control over her thoughts. She could tell the truth and risk his response … or she could lie. She chose the latter.

"Psycho guy. He keeps haunting my mind." So it wasn't so much of a lie. He was staring as the evil villain in her melodrama of a life and pursued her fears with an eager chase. The voice came with the shadow of darkness at night and invaded her once peaceful dream.

"We'll find him Chloe. And he'll get what's coming to him." he swore. Before she could reply the buzzer sounded. Emil was here. "Don't move." he ordered and left to let the doctor in. Chloe put a hand to her side as soon as the door clicked closed and released the pained gasp she had kept inside. She knew that wasn't full force and he was going easy, but geez, that man had a hell of a kick on him. She dropped back, breathing slowly as she stared at the ceiling. She listened as the boys moved underneath the floor and rushed the stairs.

"How are you feeling Chloe?" Emil immediately asked as he opened the door. Ollie was directly behind him. She flickered her eyes to Ollie, then back to Emil, not wanting to lie to the doctor, but if she didn't Ollie would get slapped with a huge slice of guilt pie, and she couldn't live seeing him so grieved.

"Like I've told Ollie the last million times. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that much." Emil raised his eyebrows at her statement somehow seeing the lie undercoating her voice. Yet he didn't call her on it. Instead he spoke to Ollie. His fingers examining her stomach professionally. They were cold and numbed some of the ache.

"I have another case at home I might need. Could you-"

"Sure. I'll get Bart to fetch it." Ollie went for his cell laying on the bedside table

"Actually Bart's out and it's not desperate." Emil turned round to Oliver. "She'll be safe here with me." Oliver shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, then back again.

"Sure. I won't be long. I promise. Call me if anything happens, okay?" He pocketed the mobile and paused at the door, meeting Chloe's eyes.

"Go. I'll be fine." The amount of times she had said that was uncountable, yet not a single time had she convinced him it was the truth.

"I'll be as quick as I can." She nodded and he sped around the door, his feet fast on the stairs. At the sound of the elevator clunking she released a breath and Emil chuckled to himself.

"He's protective isn't he?" he commented. "Now, how about telling me how you're really feeling?"

"Like a truck rammed into me." she confessed with a blush and winced as he found her pained area which was reddening. "How did you know?"

"I've been a doctor long enough to notice the look between patients and visitors to know when someone's about to lie. I have to admit though, usually, they only give that look when they've been beaten by their partner and he's made her swear secrecy. So I get rid of him on some false charge and make her speak the truth."

"You don't need the other case?" Chloe guessed, choosing to ignore the abusive relationship situation he described.

"Oh no. I probably do. It's got all the pretty coloured pills in. But it served a good purpose in removing your guard too." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smiled back. "I don't think you've broken any ribs. Maybe bruised some intercostal muscles and you'll be black all along your side in the morning." He smiled apologetically this time. "Then again, with your Brainiac bugs, it will probably heal quicker than usual. I do like treating the fast healers." He grinned and removed his cold fingers. "I'll give you some pain meds, maybe something to knock you out tonight. But no more sparring till you can hula hoop without wincing. Okay?"

"No more sparring. Full stop. Ollie banned me from it." she informed him, pulling the shirt back down.

"I hate to play the devil's advocate, but he has good reason Chloe. You can get hurt pretty bad. I won't tell you the number of times I've taped up that man's broken bones and bruises. It's a wonder he's able to keep fighting so willingly. A few centimetres higher and you could have got a bone through your lung." Emil rummaged in his case while Chloe lay silently. Pain meds were good. A long hot bath would be good too.

"Don't suppose you've got any pretty pain pills in there do you?" she enquired watching him dig and feeling the spark of lightening thunder through her as she moved for a closer look.

"I thought I did… but –ah-hah!" He emerged victorious holding a container of small red circles between his fingers. "They're not as strong as the others Ollie's bringing, but they'll keep you happy for a while. They're drowsy though…"

"Don't care. Gimme." She held her hand out.

"You can't take any others for the next 4 hours." he warned her. She simply wiggled her fingers, motioning for him to give her them. Ollie would be back soon and she wanted them to have kicked in by then. He sighed resigned and opened the bottle counting out two of the small ovals and placing them in her awaiting hand. "With water…" he corrected when she went to throw them back. She wriggled to move off the bed, forgetting her injury while she had stayed still. She gasped as it came speeding back to her. "I'll get it, shall I?" He smirked and a few seconds later emerged from the bathroom with a glass of water for her. She chucked them back, trying to ignore the plastic taste and gulping down water as she swallowed. She wriggled back against the headboard in small timed shuffles and he ticked off a list of things she should refrain from doing (e.g.: stretching, dancing, strenuous exercise – anything that pulled at her sides or made her breathe too much.) So basically bed rest and coffee. She expressed her dislike of such a stationary lifestyle back to him.

"You should probably keep off the caffeine for a while too." he muttered regrettably and her eyes flew wide.

"What? This stops me from drinking coffee?" She dropped her jaw, disbelieving.

"No. There's no reason you can't drink it. It's just my professional opinion that you drink far too much to even be able to sleep at night, and quite frankly, it scares me." She sighed and rested her head back against the board.

"Coffee is a problem I do not have. Take my word on that." she breathed and let him continue instructions. It didn't take long for the elevator to clink again. "You're not going to tell him are you?" she pleaded in a whisper.

"Doctor patient confidentiality." he simply replied and winked at her in conspiracy.

Ollie's footsteps pounded against the steps and he swiftly appeared in the doorway, a black briefcase in hand.

"How is she?" he instantly asked.

"Better. No internal bleeding. No broken ribs." he responded and opened the briefcase of drugs. Oliver's eyes inspected her, checking for any visible pain. "For you my dear." Emil had filled an empty container with four blue shelled pills and two white and placed it in her hand. "No more than two every six hours of the blue. And the white should help you sleep if you need them."

"I thought she was fine." Ollie interrupted, his heart rate suddenly kicking up a fuss. If Chloe was fine, why would she need drugs?

"Relax Ollie. There just there in-case. I won't need them." She placed them in the nightstand and stood off the bed, feeling the buzz of the pills already working and dulling the pain somewhat. It wasn't gone. No, far from it. But she could walk without falling now. Ollie was beside her in a second, looping his arm under hers.

"Woah. Com'on missy. Bedtime I think." he protested as she began to walk to the door.

"Ollie I just want to watch some mind numbing TV and have a soak in the bath. I'm not going to scale the walls of the daily planet."

"Then why do you need to go downstairs. TV is up here. Bath is up here."

"Chloe wants to be downstairs with the coffee." She pouted replying in third person. He rolled his eyes and swung his arm under her legs lifting her again. Emil chuckled and followed them downstairs. Oliver sat her on the sofa promising to bring her coffee later and saw Emil out. The doctor paused by the elevator glancing at Chloe who was reaching awkwardly across the sofa for something he couldn't see then turned to Ollie.

"Make sure she doesn't fall asleep in the bath." he warned. Ollie nodded. "And for god's sake keep her off the coffee for a while." he spoke in parting, letting the elevator doors close and send him down, back to his car. Ollie turned back and sighed. He was relieved she would be alright, but that didn't ease the guilt that ate at him.

"Ollie." she called over her shoulder. "Coffee please?" He chuckled and instead sat down beside her on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. She went willingly, even wrapping her arms around him.

"Emil says no more coffee."

"Liar." she accused, but it was without the fire. They sat together in silence for a few seconds, watching the rom-com episode play out. Neither knew what it was about. Neither seemed to care.

"I am sorry" he whispered, his lips at her ear, his breathe a delicate tickle causing an outbreak of goose-bumps. She cuddled into him, finding a comfy spot, and resting her head against him.

"Honestly Ollie. I don't care." she replied and yawned. Wow, she'd never felt a drug kick into its drowsy side effect so fast. But then again, she was already tired from all that fighting… and also very sweaty. She breathed in, she smelled sweaty as well. A nice bubble bath was in order. "Ollie, I need a bath now. I smell like a pig sty." she confessed and crawled from his warm body.

"Yeah I imagine I don't smell quite so fresh either." he admitted and before she could protest she was back being carried upstairs and placed on the bathroom counter while he turned on the bath taps. She shuffled to stand. He put a hand on her shoulders.

"What?" he asked when she sat back down.

"Bubble bath. Towel. Pyjamas. Shampoo." she listed.

"Where?" he continued.

"Ollie, I can get them myself."

"Where?" he simply repeated. She rolled her eyes and sat back, closing her eyes.

"Bubble bath in an orange bottle at the bottom of the wardrobe, says peaches and apricot. Shampoo with it. It should be near the front, a white bottle with a pink lid. Pyjamas; I'm not fussed just choose one. And you know where you're towels are." she summarised and opened her eyes after visualising the last time she'd seen them all. Ollie returned with the bubble bath and shampoo she had described, on his other arm he had the soft white towel and atop it, her green underwear set with the green nighty as well.

"You know, I knew you'd choose the green." she admitted and smiled. She watched as he took care of her bath and turned off the taps once it had finished running.

"You're bath." He smiled successfully.

"Thank you." She waited but he didn't go. "Ollie. Bath's are kind of a naked thing."

"Oh, I remember." he admitted, his cheeky grin back. "But I'm making sure you don't fall asleep."

"No, you're not. You're just figuring out what I look like naked." she jibed and gave him a push on his shoulder.

"You're not going to share with me?" He pulled out his wounded face, and so much did she desire to pull the injured card and insist he must bathe with her. The tub was big enough for it. But really, the whole injury thing had removed a chunk of the lusting haze that clouded her judgement. Or maybe that was the drugs. "But I'm smelly and I need a bath." he countered.

"Then wait patiently outside." He rolled his eyes.

"Spoil sport." he muttered and left her, closing the door.

First she used the facilities, not easy with the sitting and standing, and cleaned her teeth, with every intention of bed once she was clean. Then she slipped off her shorts, and managed skilfully to use her right arm alone to remove the shirt. Her sides didn't enjoy being stretched. Then she had to undo the bra which wasn't easy at all, not with sides that didn't want to be moved at all. She almost called Ollie back to help her, but her fingers finally released the clasp and she stepped out of the cream underwear and into a deliciously hot tub of water. She almost moaned at the feel of the heat washing over her muscles. She felt like she was at a spa, simply laying back, letting the scents salsa around her head and the warmth soothe her stresses. Smiling she closed her eyes and wiggled her toes in the water, feeling the movement around her, like waves on a beach they carried away all worries. She breathed in and out, leaning back against the bath. Forgetting all her troubles.

"Chloe, you okay?" She blinked awake at knocks at the door and almost cursed aloud. She had drifted off.

"Yeah. Fine." she replied back, and scrubbed a hand over her face, trying to wash away the sleep. Maybe a bath was a bad idea after all.

"'Kay." Ollie breathed in relief. Quickly she washed her hair and body, feeling suddenly a whole lot cleaner. She braced her arms and lifted out the tub only to gasp in pain and drop back down. Nope, that wasn't the way.

"Chloe?" Ollie asked again, hearing the gasp and drop.

"Still fine Ollie." she replied and tried again to get out. She tried legs out first, then dragging herself by her arms but they all hurt too much to finish. It seemed relaxing was what her muscles had in mind. She was so stiff. In the end she had to give in. "Ollie…" really this was a last resort and she was embarrassed to heaven for having to do this. But she really wanted to go to sleep and she didn't feel like enduring any more pain tonight.

"Yeah?"

"Umm… can you help me out the bath?" She bit her lip as she waited for his reply and cast her eyes down.

"You can't get out?" God could this be any more embarrassing? She was naked, tired and admitting defeat to a man she wanted more than coffee on a cold winters day.

"No. Not exactly." she admitted, blushing further. And hid her face in her hands, trying to stop her eyes from wanting to close.

"Sure. How do you want to do this?" She looked around, did she have any other option than just letting him come in, see her naked and pull her out? Yes, she did.

"Wait a few seconds." She pulled the plug with her foot and waited till the water had completely drained then reached across for the towel. She wriggled in the bathtub to wrap it around her then called again.

"Should I be closing my eyes?" he asked, but they both knew he couldn't do that properly.

"I'm decent." she replied and he opened the bathroom door. She checked the towel again to make sure it covered her.

"Shame." he replied and she scowled.

"Just help me out. Please." He smiled and leaned into the tub, letting her wrap a single arm around his neck, the other hanging on to the towel and her dignity. His own arms wrapped around her back and he lifted her up to her feet then over the bath and to the floor. "Thank you." she breathed, feeling herself vertical again.

"You're welcome." He smirked, not quite ready to let go of her yet.

"I think I'm good now."

"You sure? You alright with your clothes?" he prompted. She was about to poke fun, but realised she probably wouldn't be liking bending or stretching either. Ollie was surprised, he'd expected a slap and an order to get out, but she blushed deeper and shook her head.

"If you don't mind…" Mind? He didn't mind at all. He'd do this everyday, every hour, every single second if she'd let him. If she wasn't hurt because of him he'd tear that towel off her and show her just how much he didn't mind any thought of touching her.

"Sure, com'on." He winked and picked her underwear from the pile.

"Just the bottoms." she instructed and blushed deeper realising Ollie was about to be dressing her. He complied, holding them for her to step into and gliding them up her smooth legs and she hung onto the towel. She took the last few centimetres herself while he did his best not to turn back around and stare. His heart was clapping wilding in his chest, again, Clark and Ac had joined with Victor and Bart for a bikini parade just to keep his body calm. Not that it worked. He could still feel the blood rushing to his cock, wanting to be the one nestled between her legs. He helped her with getting the nighty over her head and her arms through following her orders of eyes shut when the towel became in the way. True, she could do the last bit herself, she could pull the green silk over her breasts and to cover herself, but Ollie's touch was sending her wild, she just wanted to see what it would be like. To have his fingers glide over her peaked nipples, to feel the rush of lust again. She closed her own eyes as he did, revelling in the glittering trail of lights he igniting on her arms, on her chest, as he dipped away from her breasts and down her sides. His touch was feather light, arguably not there at all. The magic kept firing even after his hands dropped. She opened her sparkling eyes to clear the fireworks to find his still shut, breathing in the smell of the bubble bath, the shampoo and finding a kind of peace in it. With no other reason than that she wanted to, she leaned to lay her lips on his cheek and whispered her thanks. He blinked his eyes open carrying her without a word from either of them to the bed and settling her in it.

"I'll be quick." he told her and picked out his own towel and some sweats from a draw heading back for a shower. She fought to hang on till he came back, so she could snuggle into his side, but her eyes were too heavy and she lost. But even in sleep, she felt his return, she felt his caress of her cheek, and went toward it. Knowing the arms that welcomed her close to lay with him were of someone she could fully trust, someone she felt so safe with. Someone who loved every part of her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the mini bikini parade Oliver has dancing in his head.

Ah… good times.

Oooh. Tiny issue with the whole kick thing. I do realise you probably wouldn't break ribs from just a single kick, but remember Oliver is trainer as a fighter, male and big and strong with muscles bigger than what you could wrap your finger around. Chloe is small, female, and probably not in the best physical shape of her life. If she didn't see the kick coming and had no defence there is a good chance such a kick could break ribs. Thankfully it didn't but she is bruised and in a great deal of pain bless her. And as much as those drugs could help, they do not block out pain. At least she has Ollie to help.

Remember readers; be careful when sparring with billionaire part time vigilantes. All it takes is one distraction from a flash of muscle and the next thing you know you're being pulled from a bathtub because you're muscles have decided to lock up. Stay safe my lovelies.

Addressing an issue with previous chapter; All and any books I decide to make up are not real. (Sadly)

There may…possibly… in a way, be a mention of other books in other chapters later on. These also are made from my imagination. I apologise if you get hot and sticky with an urge to pick up a book I described.

xx


	11. Protection Detail

Poor Ollie's laced with guilt from bruising his sweet sweet angel. But, on the plus side… he got a kiss on the cheek (how sweet). Chloe's feeling a little broken and unable to move right now. Bless.

Oh…and yeah… she can't dress herself either. Hmmm, what a shame… for her of course. I'm sure Ollie could lend a helping hand. After all, that's what these vigilante's are here for. It's just an added bonus he's absolutely lick-able looking.

* * *

Chapter Eleven; Protection Detail

"Chloe." A lulled voice invaded her dreamless sleep and she rolled to avoid it and snuggle closer to Ollie. Only Ollie wasn't in her arms, and moving was a very very bad idea. "Chloe. I have to go out. Work called. I'm sorry." She groaned a tiny sound and pushed up to find Ollie knelt by the side of the bed dressed in his fancy suit ready for work.

"Now?" she questioned sleepily and dropped back to the bed, just her head turned to meet him.

"I'm sorry. Dinah said she'd be here soon to keep you safe and I'll try get out as quickly as possible. Ac and Victor said they might come later too." he reasoned, but it didn't remove the guilt. He knew she'd be safe… but the thought of leaving her, even for half a day was enough to want to quit his job entirely.

"Ummm. It's okay." she whispered and closed her eyes again. "What time…?"

"It's 7 ish now, and I might not be back till after 5 at the latest. I'll try get out early." he repeated and ran his fingers over her soft hair as she breathed sleepily. She caught his hand with hers and opened her eyes again.

"I should get up." she decided, the sleep vanishing.

"No, you should stay in bed. Let yourself heal."

"Or let Dinah find me in my pyjamas and poke fun at me for the rest of the day." she suggested and wriggled out of the covers. She fell as her feet touched the floor but Ollie was still there and caught her yet again. He really did enjoy playing hero to the fair maiden. His pained expression came back. Chloe cut it off before it could grow. "I'm fine, just battling with gravity. You're going to work and you'll be back later with a mocha whip with extra cream for me. Won't you?" she probed and he cocked a smile for her.

"With cookies." She grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." she teased and stumbled from his hold to the wardrobe to find some clothes. Then she froze again… bending wouldn't be a good idea. And if she wanted to wear any jeans, or really anything, it would be a stretch and a bend. Ollie's arms came around her waist and her eyes naturally closed, relaxing into him.

"Need help?" he offered. She just nodded, feeling her face warm. This had all started with her wanting her independence but now she was worse off; unable to walk down stairs or even dress herself.

She braced herself on Ollie's shoulders as he glided the jeans up her legs and the bubbles of joy started their track to her groin. Her hands squeezed his shoulders gently, her nails dipping back into the suit jacket he was wearing. He gulped, realising she was not stopping him. Did she want this? Did she want **him**? If the facial expression wasn't showing such bliss he would scold himself for even thinking such things. Her legs eventually ran out of length, and what a beautiful length it was. His fingers brushing against her hips yet she still didn't stop him. Instead she went up onto her tip-toes. Trying to prolong the moment?

Maybe it was just his mind, playing nasty tricks on him. Hopefully he hadn't woken this morning to a phone call from Queen Industries and he was still asleep dreaming. That way he knew the strain against his trousers would lead to a happy ending. It always did in his dreams. It was reality where he had to find relief from such tension in the shower and had to stop himself from reaching out inappropriately.

He shook his mind out though it did nothing, and ran his finger across the top of her jeans, greedily feeling the soft blazing hot skin as he fastened her top button. He half expected to either wake or be slapped, but she did nothing to stop him. Her eyes still closed, still biting her lip, still a blush with colour. Making the most of his position he trailed his fingers down, never leaving contact, and felt his groin tingle alive as he tugged on the zipper. Slowly, silently, he delayed the motion till he had no more to zip and no other reason to have his hands pressed against her.

She whimpered as she felt his hands leave her. It was too soon. Every touch was enchanting, singing to her blood, purring to her sex which had soaked her panties entirely. How did this man have such an effect? The sleep was long gone; she was wide awake, openly aware of just how much she wanted him. His fingers could be put to a much better use than to fasten her jeans. A much more pleasuring use. A use she was craving in every cell of her body. Her eyes opened, lust covered, to find his exactly the same. The want of him moving inside her was clouding and powerful. She followed his every movement, as he turned back to the bed, picking up the matching bra. She shook her head not wanting speech to ruin the magic, besides she couldn't wear a bra. For three reasons. One, she wanted Ollie to see her, to touch her. Two, it was easier access if she wanted to jump him. Lastly, if it didn't sit well against her ribs it would hurt. But who really cared about pain when you had a god before you, his hands roaming, whispers of sin flashing across your flesh.

Her own fingers moved to her silk cover tugging on the edges but he quickly took their place, making sure she had to do nothing at all. Nothing but writhe in the heat. Ollie took his chances dropping the silk and instead he splayed out his fingers on her bare stomach. He knew his fingers were rough, not at all the type that should be used on a woman as delicate as she was, it came with the bows and lifestyle and he hated it but she pushed further into his touch, arching her back for more. He smiled victoriously, his hands running up her stomach, feeling the bumps of her ribs, the soft silk moving up off her body. Oh, he had to lock his jaw to stop the guttural moan as he finally reached her breasts. So soft, so silky, so smooth… so perfect. He cupped her breasts, each a little more than his handfuls. Thumbs grazed her pebbled nipples and she moaned a gasping plea for more. He stroked back, her chest pushing out further into his hands. He groaned, unable to hold back any more. His cock was aching to be inside her, anything to be closer. Unable to restrain he flew the silk completely off her, allowing his eyes to eat up the sight only his fingers had been able to explore. She breathed sharp as the cold air hit her and wound her hands in his hair as he knelt before her. She wanted him. Now, on her, in her, just touching her. He lowered his head, lips open, dying to suck on her nipple, to-

"Ollie, you left yet?" Dinah's voice filled the downstairs and Chloe stumbled back, detaching from him. "Chloe, you awake?" Ollie heard her steps get close to the stairs and panicked, his main concern was to cover Chloe who was still dazed.

"Arms up Chlo" he whispered and she complied zombie-like so he could pull the baby doll top over her head and settle it to rights over her body. Nobody else had the right to see her naked. Only him, she was his.

"Ollie?" Dinah's voice was closer and snapped Chloe back to life. She smoothed down her clothes and scanned over Ollie. His clothes were still in order… his body… not so much. He shook his head slowly and Chloe stumbled, still drunk on lust to the door to meet Dinah who was about to barge in. "Hey, you're awake." Dinah smiled and Chloe closed the door, leaving Ollie to deal with his problem as she conquered the stairs one slow painful step at a time and kept Dinah busy. Dinah was about to ask about the lopsided, half limping attempt at walking but Chloe just shook her head silently before she could get out a syllable. No doubt she'd hear the story soon enough. "Ollie left yet?" she asked, hobbling down the steps with Chloe.

"Not quite yet. He'll be out in a minute or two." Dinah shrugged carelessly and set Chloe on the sofa. Then finally noticed her.

"I interrupted something didn't I…?" Dinah stated and scanned Chloe up and down.

"No" Chloe was a little too quick to answer and Dinah just laughed. "Nothing was going on. We were just talking."

"You're a bad liar. And I want details." Dinah settled into the couch and threw Ollie's leather jacket across to Chloe. "If you don't want the boys to ask questions I suggest you cover up." Chloe looked down and saw without a bra the white top wasn't the greatest choice and her nipples were peaking through wanting attention. She flushed red and pulled on his jacket, stopping herself from cuddling up in its scent. It was distinctly Ollie and enveloped all her senses in a hug of lust, if only Dinah had been running late. Realising her lost thoughts Chloe tensed all over again, trying to rein control over her unfulfilled body's desires. Dinah laughed again after a few moments of Chloe's super tense portrayal. "Relax Chloe. It's just me. Be thankful it wasn't Bart outside that door." At the mention of his name Chloe turned back to face Dinah. Best to shift the attention into another outlet. Better yet that Dinah would welcome the change of topic with open arms.

"You're sleeping with Bart aren't you?" she accused and Dinah smiled proudly.

"That's quite an accusation Miss Sullivan. But yes, your investigative feelers are pointing in the right direction. That man has the speed, the never ending stamina. It's like fucking the Tasmanian devil. I tell you; last night alone I redefined multiple orgasm-"

"Oh, I did not want to hear that." Ollie's voice came from the stairs. Chloe laughed then remembered not to do that. She was already pained from the stairs. He came over fishing his keys from the table. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he promised and walked into the elevator. Dinah was grinning, ready to burst with a secret. Chloe was still flushed and looking so sexy. He was going to be late due to his detour with her. But it was worth it, so very worth it.

The second after the elevator stopped whirring Dinah pounced.

"Details!" she ordered.

"Nothing happened." Chloe insisted.

"Uh-hmm. Right, we've been over this Chloe. We both know something did happen and we both know you need someone to share with." Chloe sighed; she knew Dinah was persistent when she wanted something.

"Nothing sexual happened." Nothing except for some touching. "He was helping me dress." Dinah raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going to need more information." Chloe rolled her eyes. She may as well share the full story. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the limpy walk down the stairs." Dinah correctly deduced. Chloe leant back and rolled up her shirt to show her the blue bruise across her left side. "Owch. Did psycho guy get you again?"

"No. Ollie." Dinah stood; ready to punch out the billionaire. Chloe pulled her back down. "Stop. I asked him to."

"Beat you?" Sure, people got there kick from weird things, but this was Chloe. The weirdest she got was meteor freaky.

"No. He agreed to teach me some fighting. I got preoccupied and met the nasty end of his kick. And don't say anything, he feels bad enough as it is." Dinah relaxed grudgingly.

"How did you even get him to agree? He was dead set last time I heard from him."

"Don't know. But he's not teaching me any more after this."

"With good reason. Did Emil check you over? It looks pretty bad Chloe. How did that even happen?"

"Yes he did and nothing broken or bleeding. It's just a bruise and it only looks this bad because I bruise so easily. It's my fault anyway; my mind was on other things."

"Like…" Dinah prompted. Chloe sighed and spilled.

"Oliver."

"Oh… well, really oh." Dinah smiled. "You just need to fuck him senseless and get it over with. Get it out your system. Unless, you want something more?"

"No. I mean, I thought I did. Maybe I do. But I can't think straight and I don't know what Ollie will do afterwards. He'll either shove me in his done pile and move on, or he'll want to cosy up every night by the fire reading poetry."

"And which one do you want?" Dinah probed, acting as therapist to the sexually repressed.

"Right now I just want him out of my head so I can figure that out."

"So get him out."

"And how do I do that without him choosing for me?" Chloe countered

"Sleep with him and hope he forgets the next morning. Slip him some date rape drugs." she joked "Oh! Get him drunk and claim it was all an accident based on the intake of liquor." Chloe laughed but it did kind of make sense.

"And how am I going to do that? Ignoring the fact Ollie has an iron stomach and enough experience in drinking to take us both under the table for a second. I'm unable to stay vertical as it is, there's some charity ball in two days I'm meant to be dragged along to, and there's a psycho waiting till were vulnerable to attack us. Well, more specifically me, but why not take two at once."

"Stay at home. Lock the doors and have an indoor party to celebrate something. Invent a day, or say you found something in the files. Then rig a drinking game so he drinks more than you and pop! No evil psycho, no drunk Chloe and if you do it after you're healed and danced out you don't have any reason to be awkward." Chloe tilted her head, letting herself think. She didn't need to start going through all the files Victor and Dinah brought back, she could find something small and drink with him "And, if it does so happen to go sour. You can always crash at my place. You'd have to bring ear plug though if you wanted any sleep." Dinah shamelessly admitted. Chloe could admit it was a good plan if things got too much for her to handle but right now she just wanted to relax with a friend, rather than plot against Ollie.

"You do realise Bart is almost half your age right?" She turned on Dinah and let the conversation turn back to her own sex life till Ac and Victor joined the party and pulled out the game they always played at Watchtower. Dinah had joined in a few times, but was beaten constantly. Maybe you needed high levels of testosterone pumping through your blood to be able to shoot people in time. Instead Dinah and Chloe settled in the kitchen chatting over coffee while accompanied by occasional sound effects from the boys to show who was winning.

"Chloe hun. I gotta go." she stated after a while. "Work doesn't understand that I have a life." Chloe smiled. Dinah was still working as a talk-show host. It wasn't anything big, but she enjoyed it and she got all sorts of characters on it, and the radio station was a nice environment for her. Plus she could express her chatty nature and get paid for it. Win-win.

"Go. I'll be safe." Besides, Ollie was coming back soon… hopefully. Once Dinah was off and gone she joined Ac and Victor on the couch, watching them twist and turn their bodies as they tapped their fingers across controls to make their virtual men move and fight.

"Are you meant to be shooting the humans?" she asked, finally seeing on the split screen Victor shoot at what was the most human resemblance on the screen.

"Yep. Ac's playing human." Victor replied and double tapped another human commander in the head.

"I'm thrashing his ass." Arthur agreed pulling a danger on an alien spawn that got too close.

"So Victor's playing the alien mutant things." They both nodded. "Right." She was still lost. "And the aim is to kill each other as many times as possible?" she guessed wrongly. Ac pulled out some automatic firing thing and went berserk then as the noise settled he explained.

"Not exactly. You kill anything that's not on your team. You get more points for head shots, groin shots and using special weapons." She rose her eyebrows. Groin shots got more points? "When the time runs out whoever has the more points and more kills wins. More deaths, less points means you lose."

"So if you die does the game end?" she asked when she saw the numbers of enemies weren't depleting.

"No. Re-spawn. Watch Vic; he dies so many times you'll see." Ac jabbed and punched Victor on the arm in friendly competition. Letting out a howl of laughter as he then hunted down his friend and gave him a head shot.

"Let me jack it up into my arm then we'll see who's laughing." Vic warned pushing Arthur back and they both dove back into the game again. Chloe gave in as the screen splattered with blood as a chain saw drove up a human's body from groin to head. She would just not understand the thrill of killing aliens.

She wandered in small steps back to the desk. Cluttered across the top were the 3 boxes worth of research that had been pulled from the factory she still needed to go through. She sighed and lowered herself into the chair unwilling to make a start quite just yet. Her eyes found the clock on his desk. 12:27. Urgh, that was so long till Ollie came home.

Where did that thought come from, she wondered. She didn't quite how to act around him any more and the anticipation of his return vibrated in every bone of her body. Would he want to continue with where they finished off this morning? Did she? Yes; ever cell in her body sounded a resounding yes in answer. She wanted to feel him touching her again, to feel the buzz she felt around him. The buzz that told her she mattered to someone, that someone wanted her. But years of guarding her heart gave her a second opinion in her head. What if he didn't want to finish? What if he wanted to forget what happened? What if he just screwed her then never wanted to touch her again? She knew she had trust issues, but she always thought she could trust Ollie. More than a few million times had he held her life in his hands. But he'd never seen her stripped bare with her heart on her line. Half of her wanted to screw and move on, to get him out of her system, the other half wanted to be with him every night, cuddled in his strong arms, feeling his rough fingers excite her with every touch. And she didn't know which one to listen to.

Instead she left the boxes of files and selected a book from the shelf which she hadn't read yet, making sure this one didn't have any sexual meanings in the blurb. Of course you can't be sure, but this one seemed to fall into Ollie's smaller niche of spies and assassins minus the smutty circumstances. She sat on the single chair, swapping between watching the boys kill each other then swap games and race each other, and reading the book. Half way through watching the boys play a hand to hand combat wrestling game someone's phone buzzed. Chloe patted down her pockets in an old habit but remembered her mobile was upstairs still and she wouldn't be able to hear it even if it did ring. Victor paused the game, pulling an annoyed face at Ac as he dug out his phone.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously, you couldn't choose a manlier ringtone?" Victor rose his eyebrows staring at the still vibrating phone in Arthurs hand. Chloe didn't recognise the ringtone, but it didn't sound too girly to her.

"Just shut up. It's Mera."

"Ooooh." Victor sighed and sat back, ready for a long wait.

"Who's Mera?" Chloe asked as Ac left into the kitchen to answer it.

"His new crush. She's some girl he met at some beach who cares for fishies like him."

"Super powered?" Chloe guessed.

"Hmmm, apparently she some Queen of the Sea. Exactly the same powers as him and she has the biggest crush on him too. Think of some love drunk teenagers high on poppers and it's pretty much the same."

"Wow. How haven't I heard of this already?" Dinah should have told her at the very least to make fun of him.

"He's not a sharing person. Plus, he thinks if he introduces us we'll embarrass him." Chloe laughed and Ac re-joined.

"Umm. Vic you alright staying with Chloe?"

"Sure. Go get your sex on with fishy fins." Ac ground his jaw but said no more back to Victor.

"Sorry Chloe. I can-"

"It's fine. Go to her." She smiled; at least Ac had a working relationship. He smiled and was off.

"He's so whipped." Victor commented. "Wanna come play?" He turned to Chloe.

"Sure, why not?" She settled in next to Victor as he explained controls and told her button mashing was not a way to play. After the first round things started turning inside her brain and she had him pinned and out for the count within the first minute.

"How did you…?" he stumbled over the next few inaudible words. "That's cheating." he accused, understanding Brainiac was coming out to play.

"I can't turn it off." she apologised.

"Hmm. I wonder." he mumbled then took a jack out of a box beside Ollie's computer and hooked it into his arm and into the controller slot. He flexed his arm, selecting a re-match and starting the game again, meeting her level.

20 minutes and 6 re-matches later they were still drawing, each game was intense, Brainiac verses machine. They fought identically, both machines pushing to the max against each other.

"Geez Chloe, you're ace at this." His character took a push back into a wall.

"Not bad yourself." she admitted, moving from the close combat moves he responded with.

"You should try beat Ollie's score." he proposed. "He won't let me jack into it for high scores, but you could easily take him."

"I don't see why he keeps getting high scores? It's not exactly hard."

"He's good with aim. Majority of his hits are head shots. We used to think he was cheating and rigged the game. But no. He's just good."

"Maybe he had some Brainiac bugs in him too." she joked. "I am quite tired though." she confessed, stifling a yawn. Vic laughed as the timer ran out and declared a winner. He turned back then stopped suddenly.

"Chloe?" She looked up, feeling a little dizzy. "You alright?" He put a hand on her forehead and looked her over.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're white all over."

"I just feel a little dizzy and tired. Maybe too much Brainiac…" She touched a finger to her nose feeling it cool. It came back bloody.

"Com'on Chloe." He lifted her to the kitchen to cool down her boiling temperature and clean the blood. "We only played for a few minutes." he stated shocked and settled her on the cabinet top, keeping her steady with one hand and passing her some tissue with the other. She had stopped bleeding almost as soon as it had started but her colour was still pale. She washed her face, all the time being held under Victor's careful gaze. "Maybe I should get Oliver." he thought aloud. Chloe jumped down from the counter.

"No. Seriously. I'm fine. I promise." Then she stopped and patted along her side. She should have been spiked with pain jumping from that counter but she felt perfect again. She lifted the corner of her shirt up, amazed at the lack of bruising. Instead her healthy cream skin shone through.

"Didn't you have a black bruise there this morning?"

"Yeah." she admitted still in awe. Maybe the use of the Brainiac bugs spurred along the healing a lot more and repaired her. She certainly felt whole again. Except for… her vision wobbled a bit, colours blurring and getting whiter by the second. She felt herself fall and Victor catching her. But after that… she must have blacked out.

* * *

Poor Chloe. She's not having such a good time.

Hopefully when Ollie comes back things will improve. After all, now she fixed… she won't have to worry about being stretched…

Dirty readers… I didn't mean like that…


	12. Didn't Mean Anything

Oh-oh, Chloe blacked out. Too much Brainiac is bad for our little heroine. Someone needs to teach her just when to say no.

* * *

Chapter 12; Didn't Mean Anything

"Chloe." A voice called. Not Oliver's; her brain first thought. "Chloe! Oh god damn it. Wake up!" It wasn't as light and caressing as Oliver's voice. "Jesus. Oliver's going to kill me." It muttered. Oliver? Oliver. Oliver! She opened her eyes to Victor shadowing over her. "Thank god." he breathed in relief. She pushed up and took the water he thrust in front of her, taking small sips.

"Oliver's not back yet?"

"Would I be alive if he was?" he questioned. True, Oliver would be grilling him for information any way possible if he was here. He'd probably blame this all on Victor as well for starting it.

"Good. You didn't call him or anything" she checked. He shook his head.

"Not insane. I was on my way though. You gave me one hell of a scare Chloe."

"Sorry. But, can we keep this between us two?" she asked. "I don't want Oliver finding out or he'll lock me in a room for the rest of my life." The rest of the team, bar Dinah, figured Oliver was soft on Chloe because she was female and not a fighter, nobody else seemed to see the spark between them thankfully.

"Yeah. If I tell him I'd probably end up in there with you." he admitted.

"So you won't tell him"

"I should… but if you don't want me to, I won't. As long as you tell me what happened." he bargained

"I don't know that much. Just that Brainiac is dying off inside my body. It can't live without the electric charges Milton Fine used to have and now when I use it I can have some pretty bad side effects. It's never been this bad before though." she confessed.

"Does Emil know?" Chloe shook her head.

"I promise I'll tell him. But please don't tell Oliver or anyone else."

"Of course. But you need to be careful Chloe. You don't know what could happen with those bugs inside you."

She nodded then glanced to the clock. 2:38. She'd only been out a few minutes.

"I think I should lie down for a bit." she declared quietly, feeling the world start to spin again as she moved.

"Bed or couch?"

"I'm good here I think. And you can keep an eye on me while you finish beating up zombies or whatever." She waved her hand at the games console dismissively.

"I don't think I should."

"As long as I'm not playing I should be fine. I promise."

He declined the room she made on the sofa, instead sitting on the floor by her feet and picking back up the games console as per her instructions. Chloe closed her eyes, and let herself drift, the black wiggles calming in her head as she rested.

Chloe didn't manage to fall asleep for more than 20 minutes at a time, thinking Ollie would be home at any moment and she didn't want to miss him. Victor kept her company when she wanted it. He was trying out dating again, after finally getting over his ex-girlfriend Katherine. He had dating stories… of course he, unlike Dinah, thankfully had a censor over how much he shared.

Finally the elevator clunked to life. Victor stood protectively in front of her, ready in case it wasn't Oliver on the other side. Chloe was leaning over the top of the sofa, grinning like a maniac. Not only was it Ollie on the other side. But Ollie with her coffee order… and was that a bag from Nora's bakery? A large sized bag? Oh she could kiss him. Well that went without saying really.

He stepped out and met her eyes smiling back.

"Did she behave?" he asked Victor as he relaxed his stance.

"Like an angel." he replied and Chloe grinned further.

"I take it Dinah and Ac are gone." Victor nodded. "Well, I may have brought too much food then." he confessed and wandered into the kitchen to drop off the food. Victor followed. Chloe wasn't far behind, her taste buds begging for her coffee order.

"Mocha whip with extra cream?" she asked from the door and Ollie rolled his eyes handing her the order along with a cream cheese bagel and a bag of white chocolate chip cookies. Her favourite. Most people think chocolate chips are the way to a girl's heart, but Chloe's sweet tooth would accept no alternatives to white. It simply melted all her worries and walls around her heart. She could swear that the bakers from Nora's bakery had super powers; it was an orgasm for your mouth with every lick. She devoured every last bite and sip listening to Victor and Oliver talk business then moved onto gaming as they ate. Soon, she was full and sleep was pulling at her. Part of her wanted to stay close to Ollie for the comfort, and to make sure Victor didn't say anything, not that she expected him too. But the other part was drooping on its feet, finally allowing her to relax now she knew Ollie was home and safe. Yawning, she dropped the empty coffee cup into the trash along with the paper bag of goodies holding nothing but crumbs.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for staying Victor." She stifled another yawn.

"It was my pleasure. I had fun. But I think I should be going too." Chloe waited, un-sure if she should leave as Ollie walked Victor to the elevator and bid him the goodbyes. Finally she was alone. Just her and Ollie.

"You need help with the stairs?" he asked turning back, but she knew there was another question behind that. Clothing wise. She shook her head remembering Ollie didn't know yet.

"Actually I need to show you something." She lifted up the material and showed him the skin, which was…skin colour.

"Wow. That was fast." he commented and made his way over. "May I?" He extended his hand but stopped short of touching her. She nodded and he gently laid his fingers across her skin as he had that morning. "It doesn't hurt?" he asked in awe. She had been black all over when he last saw her, and now she was peaches and cream shimmering under the lights.

"Brainiac works fast. But I'm dead on my feet." she spoke and let the material fall as he took his touch away.

"I won't be long. Work treats me like a slave." he laughed. He watched her ascend and disappear into the bedroom while he stood there. All he could think about all day was her. She was a goddess to him yet it felt so strange to come back to her and act the same. He wanted to make his move, but also, he wanted her to make it too. He wouldn't push himself onto her if she didn't want it. He sighed, moving around ordering work things. He'd managed to juggle some papers and meetings so he could stay at home for the rest of the week. He'd still have to work… but it wouldn't be as long, and he could still keep an eye on Chloe. Speaking of… what was he going to do? Surely it was the female thing to analyse every action but here he was trying to figure out her mind, a task he already knew was impossible. Instead, he should just man up and ask her straight out. Besides, subtle wasn't his strong suit. He locked up the apartment, flipped the lights and went upstairs. It was only 6ish, but he was about to fall down asleep after the hectic day he had. Waking up at 4 for a conference call only to find he was needed at work hours later. He'd never signed quite so many papers or answered so many calls since he started. It seemed they all just stocked up. Then there were employee issues; movings, promotions, firings, all which needed his approval. Board meetings after board meetings. And yet all he wanted to do was get back to his woman. She wasn't even _his_ woman yet and she dominated his entire thoughts. He needed to know if it was the same for her.

"Chloe, about this morning when we-" he stopped short spying the curled up form, eyes closed, hugging his pillow, her breathing was even; a telltale sign she was lost to dreams. "Never mind." he finished in a whisper and after a quick change slid into bed along side her. Like routine, her mind sensed him being close and she reached out letting him pull her into his body shape. He doubted he would be able to sleep any other way again.

Chloe came out of her comatose state to find the time at 1:49. **Pm**. She threw herself up from the bed, how had this happened? She'd never slept so late. That was… she added up mental math… 19 hours! That's almost an entire day spent in bed! She dressed, though really there was very little point and ran to the stairs to check the time. 1:55 pm. She blinked rapidly. 19 whole hours of sleep!

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." She heard the teasing tone from beneath her. She draped over the stairs and found Ollie leaning in the doorway to his office.

"You let me sleep for 19 hours!" she accused. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I don't think '_let_' is the right word. You were pretty much gone. If it wasn't for the breathing I'd swear you were dead." She flopped down onto the stairs. Brainiac had never done that before. Usually she got the bleeds, the headaches, maybe a little sickness. But the last time she had ever needed sleep like that was when she had healed someone who was dead or dying, and those powers were long gone. "Relax Chlo you needed the sleep. You did a lot of healing last night, your mind needed to catch up." he qualified meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well can't it catch up while I'm awake?" she complained. "And I'm starving." she added. Ollie just laughed and pulled her by the hand into the kitchen.

"I've got some shareholder on hold, but I'll wrap it up in a few. Help yourself." He nodded at the pastries left over and cookies on the side. She gravitated toward them as he left chuckling back to his lair.

He didn't even give her time to read a page of a book before he was back out grinning. His smile could melt her heart. It was adorable.

"Did your shareholders find happiness?" she asked, though business speak just went over her head.

"They found a few thousand in spare change down the back of their sofa's too." he replied and settled in next to her, picking the book from her hand and reading the title. "Oh. You don't want to read this." he informed her, serious face on.

"I don't?"

"Nope. Not a good book for you."

"I don't see why not. It's not perverse or got anything pornographic in it." she argued, taking the book back.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be reading it. You should return back to those other books we both know you like." He wiggled his eyebrows and she slapped him with said book.

"Okay then Mr Queen. Since you're such an expert. Choose me a book I _will_ like." she challenged. He smirked but accepted and stood, wandering his shelves of books.

"Well," he began, thinking aloud. "You're not little miss history, so you won't want any of these books." He sidestepped left, away from the shelf he had filled with historical novels and recounts of war. "You don't need anything that's romantic or lovey-dovey, so we'll skip that shelf." He knelt to a crouch his finger skimming over the titles. He paused and turned back to face her. "Did you finish Seducing Eleanor X yet?" She shook her head. "Will you?"

"We made a deal, even if you did go back on your word. I'll finish it before the week is out."

"Good good. Till then…" he turned back to his searching of titles. "Too much horror. Too much gore. Too much blood. You don't strike me as the weak women type either. You'd rather be the one doing the sweeping than the one being swept." he continued to muse. "Maybe this one." He pulled out an old brown spine then put it back. "Definitely not that one."

"Why not that one?" Her curiosity was peaking up.

"It wouldn't be very educative." he replied in code. She furrowed her brow trying to work out whatever he meant. He prattled on about each book while she thought. She only caught the end of his trail. "Not for a first time. Little too vague. Maybe later. Ah-ha!" He pulled a book from the shelf and made his way over, placing a white cover in her hands. She read the title sceptically.

"Hurricane?" He rotated his finger and she turned to the blurb. "Kane wanted out of the lifestyle. His last hit was a final blow to the secret mafia. Once and for all they could be gone. But when he learns about this mission, can he see it through?"

"Don't dismiss it yet." he warned her.

"I'm not dismissing. I'm simply wondering if they'll be a mafia princess he's ordered to kill who he falls for and ends up having sex with on multiple occasions."

"You've read too many of my books." he reprimanded and extended his hand expecting her to throw it back to him in rejection.

"No. I'll read it." She smiled and settled against him as he pulled out his own book. Slowly she leaned across reading the words from his page instead.

Ollie lowered the book for her, noticing her eyes wandering. She leaned further across his lap, resting on her elbows strategically placed on either side of one of his legs. He passed her the book and held up his hands in surrender. It's not like he needed them very much, not with the feel of her breasts pushed against his thigh. Instead he watched as she continued flicking the pages of his own book while his fingers played with her hair.

"You can't read this!" she gasped and turned to lie back against him, staring face up.

"And why not?" he asked though he knew very well why she had taken offence.

"Why not? It's disrespectful for starters and completely degrading for females. He keeps women as slaves then passes them along like they mean nothing!"

"For him, they do." he countered, pushing her further purposefully. She had this adorable tug on her top lip when she got angry which accompanied a sweet wrinkle between her eyebrows.

"Well he's a psychopath. If you keep women for sex and entertainment it's going to have some sort of effect on you."

"Sex doesn't always have to mean something." he contradicted "It doesn't for him." She huffed and sat up, never loosing eyes contact with him. But maybe she thought she'd have a better chance of winning her argument if she wasn't lying across his knee.

"Like I said. Psychopath. For normal people, sex changes things. Hell, even kisses change things."

"Now that's where I draw the line. You can kiss without it meaning anything." She scoffed. "You can."

"So you wouldn't mind going around kissing guys then?" Chloe challenged, watching Ollie react.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well if it doesn't mean anything it shouldn't matter who you kiss." she assured.

"Woah. No, we were talking about feelings mixing with kisses."

"So you could find a girl, kiss her and not feel anything?" He nodded. "I don't believe that."

"Come on then." He pulled her legs and she landed straddled over him.

"What…Ollie?" She settled against him, hands on his chest for support as she felt herself move.

"Relax Chloe" he purred "It doesn't mean anything" he repeated in a soft lull. Her heart was pounding, her blood bouncing. Ollie was going to kiss her. Oh god she was acting like a school girl with a crush. Like he said… it didn't mean anything. Just a kiss… A kiss from her own personal sex demon, but a kiss none the less. It's not going to lead to anything else. She was perfectly in control. His hand brushed her hair from her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. His cocky smile was back, the winning face of Oliver Queen who was getting what he wanted. His way. The hand slipped back from her electric skin to the back of her neck and slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned in. His eyes drinking in her expression. There was no trepidation, just… eagerness? Her pink tongue darted out, wetting her lips and his grin just grew. She wanted this, he could feel it in ever bone of his body and even the ones in hers, vibrating in anticipation. "It's just a kiss." he whispered and lowered his lips to hers. The spark hit her eyes and he knew she had no fear. Her lips parted immediately, his tongue welcome to thrust against hers. At that first touch it was like passion exploded in a huge lust bomb and wiped out all pretences of innocence. Chloe lifted up, her arms locked to Ollie frame as she took control. Ollie willingly submitted, his fingers finding their own place at the bare flesh her shirt didn't cover, travelling upwards along the smooth flawless skin of her back. Pulling her rough against him she gasped and only attacked him further. Where her lips were dancing with his, her hands were tangled in his short spikes leaning his head further back. He tasted like warm cinnamon, her tongue wildly lapping at his own, tangled in a fierce battle of white hot desire. Cologne was stoking the fire, each breath another hit of the drug she so desperately craved. Even when they broke off for air they never left each others skin. She nibbled pecks of her lips down his jaw line, assaulting his neck. She kissed lower, the shirt he was wearing suddenly becoming an obstacle. Fingers, a mix of both his and hers, attacked the offending shirt's buttons till she could lay her cool fingertips on his ropes of muscles and loose herself back in his lips.

Suddenly they catapulted apart, the shrill of the phone breaking in the air. Chloe had a hand over her heart, breathing rapidly in pants. Ollie wasn't much better himself but finally after a few rings composed himself enough to just sound worn out as he answered.

"Yeah?" he breathed and sucked in more oxygen, scrubbing a hand down his face. He passed the phone over to Chloe who looked at him wide eyed. Deer in the headlights style. "It's Emil" Ollie breathed and she took the phone to her ear as she watched his ass walk away to the kitchen, or maybe study.

"Hey." she breathed.

"You two sound puffed out. You're not back training are you?"

"No… just… nothing, what's up?" she asked, feeling her blood race around her body demanding back into Ollie's arms. Why did they always get disturbed before the good stuff started?

"Exactly my question. Victor said you had another Brainiac episode." Chloe paused.

"2 seconds." She took the phone upstairs and sat with it in the bathroom. Ollie didn't need to be worrying. "Right, sorry." she apologised and leant back against the shower door, sitting on the floor tiles.

"Ollie was listening huh?" How was he so perceptive? Maybe it was just the doctor part of him.

"Yeah. I just don't want to worry him."

"So worry me. Com'on, Vic says you blacked out on him." he probed. Chloe gave him the run down of what happened. Answering all his doctor questions. It went on for a while. When did she last feel Brainiac negative effects? What happened? Are there any other problems? Does she always heal when it happens? Blah blah blah… all doctor stuff she either answered with a yes or no. Finally she got her diagnosis. "Brainiac works feeding on electrical impulses. I'm guessing if you overuse it, like with the strain Vic's arm put on it, it starts to feed on the neurons firing in your brain, causing the bleeds, and occasionally the blackouts. But as you don't seem to have memory effects I'm guessing Brainiac heals all the damage it does as soon as it occurs. But it can be quite demanding on you Chloe. You really shouldn't be using any Brainiac till I can find a way to either fix it, or hopefully remove it."

"Not an option." she simply stated.

"Chloe-"

"No. Not an option" she repeated "Brainiac stays in me."

"Chloe it could kill you." he argued, not at all understanding any reasons she had. He was always doctor first, fighter, maybe… at a pinch, last.

"So could life. I'm doing more good with this inside me than I ever have done. It stays." Her tone was firm. Emil didn't care.

"Chloe. You will still be an important asset to the team even without Brainiac inside you. It doesn't make you special, it makes you dangerous." He rightly assumed loosing Brainiac would feel like loosing all her power. She couldn't fight, and she didn't have any super powers except for what Brainiac she had left. If she lost them, she would just be back to Chloe 'best friend to the superheroes'.

"I know not everybody likes me being super computer girl but how many times had it saved their lives? How many **more** times will it save their lives? If it means I occasionally get a few nosebleeds. That's something I can deal with. It's for the greater good."

"Chloe-"

"I know, and I'm sorry I worry you. But I've made my mind up."

"I'll let you be for now, but if things get worse you must promise you come straight to me." He didn't like her idea at all, but Chloe was stubborn and if he kept arguing she might just block him off completely and eventually wind up dead. It was better if he let it lie and offered her his help instead.

"Of course."

"Stay well Chloe."

"You too." She ended the call and slumped back, breathing deep.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't worry herself. Sometimes she thought she'd gotten in over her head.

"Chloe you up here?" Ollie's voice filled the halls. She called back and trudged down, half expecting him to sweep her up, kiss the life out of her and insist they pick up where they left off. Instead he was talking to some woman dressed in a blue pencil skirt to her knees and matching blue blazer. Her blonde hair turned up in a bun and glasses atop her head. Chloe swept into the room, trying to remain elegant though she had no idea how to react. Pulling out her smile she sauntered over and warmed up to Oliver. The other woman picked up on her silent claim and smiled back.

"You must be Miss Sullivan. Mr Queen said he had a gorgeous darling living with him. And must I say how right he was." She was English naturally, that was clearly evident, yet America seemed to have been swamped around her for a while and the accent was dying off.

"Chloe this is Georgina, from Brighter Blues." The name clicked in her head and Oliver's grin made her choke on a laugh. It was the grin which said 'remember when you tried to kill her with a kitchen knife.'

"Hey." Chloe extended her hand and the blonde took it, holding on for just a little while longer than she felt a handshake needed.

"Beautiful. Just darling." Chloe felt her face warm, was this woman hitting on her?

"Hands off Gina." Ollie laughed with a cheeky smirk that clearly answered yes to her silent question. "She's here to deliver my suit for tomorrow." Ah yes, the charity ball thing she promised him. Shame Brainiac healed her so soon, she thought off-handed. "I just wondered if you wanted any touch ups on your dress while she's here."

"I umm, hadn't really thought to try it on…" she admitted blushing. Ollie just laughed and nodded his head at the upstairs and she left to try on the different dresses. Ollie turned back to find Gina biting her lip and her eyes on Chloe's legs. He just shook his head slowly and stopped the impulse to make his claim in big red letters.

"Gina. She's off limits." Gina came back from her musing and nodded.

"Sorry Mr. Queen. I should have known; she **is** living with you. And may I congratulate you on your marriage."

"My what?"

"Oh my apologies, I saw the ring and I just assumed. It's none of my business I apologise." She bowed her head gracefully.

"Woah no. Nothing like that. She's not married, and I'm not sleeping with her. It's strictly friends."

"Yes. Of course sir. Though may I say that the connection between you two, and the clear marking she made when she saw me, it didn't exactly say 'just friends'. But like I said Sir, it's not my business. I didn't mean to pry. My apologies."

"How many times have I told you not to call me sir, or Mr. Queen or anything? It's getting ridiculous."

"131 if I recall correctly si- I mean Oliver." Her face was awkward, the words not fitting properly in her mouth. She shrugged in apology. "I'll go see how your 'friend' is doing shall I?" She smiled and before Oliver could stop her she was clicking her heels on the stairs and knocking on the bedroom door.

40 minutes later, give or take, Chloe emerged wide eyed with Georgina behind her, shamelessly eyes trained on her ass. Ollie covered up a laugh with a cough at Chloe's expression.

"All finished girls?"

"Oh yes Mr Queen. A few small alterations on the longer of the two. A small nip around her waist and a raising of the hem. She does have lovely legs." Chloe blushed and tried to find something to do to keep her busy. She smiled in thanks and sat herself on the sofa, picking up the book which had led to a lovely argument about kissing and then a demonstration.

"I trust you have done excellent work. Send me the bill."

"Of course. It's always a pleasure working for you. Though… if I'm not out of place, may I recommend next time you special order for her. She's so petite I just don't think it would be worth spending your hard earned money on something that doesn't fit. But that's just my opinion sir." She strutted past Oliver then paused at the elevator "Oh and Tiffany sends her regards and thanks" She bowed her head and waved as she went from view. Oliver breathed out and flopped onto the sofa next to Chloe.

"Tiffany sends her regards?" Chloe asked questionably. Ollie grinned and laid back.

"Tiffany's her life partner I introduced her to."

"Huh." Chloe closed the book she was pretending to read and turned to face him square on. "If she's married, why was she hitting on me?" Ollie didn't bother to hold back the laugher and Chloe joined him, happy to hear the free sound.

"I hope it wasn't anything too inappropriate." he stated when he finally clamed down. "She can be a little flitty and flirty with the girls she meets. I can barely get her to shut up either. But she does good work and she's been making my suits whenever I'm in metropolis." Chloe supposed it made sense, the only people Ollie could keep around for a long time would be either guys, or gay women he wouldn't sleep with. "Ready for some dancing tomorrow?" he teased, drawing patterns on her arms as she wriggled in her seat.

"I'm wishing I had a broken rib actually." she confessed.

"You'll be perfect." He smiled. "You always are."

* * *

Ahhh, how sweet. Chloe's going dancing with our lovely billionaire. And she got hit on by a lovely lesbian, what more could you possibly ask for?

Reviews maybe? (*hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink*)

Seriously though, I would like to know your opinions, if you think I'm missing out some huge chunk of a plot or if you want a good rant. Leave a review and that way I won't make the same mistake again. You're all so adorable when you review and I love you all so much, you can't possibly know.

Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. Always.


	13. Snookums

So, Chloe got an invite to a charity ball full of billionaires. I sense boredom and the possibility for lots of fun.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen; Snook-ums

It seemed like no time at all had gone by since she was first trying on the dress to when she was stepping out of Ollie's limo, slipping her hand into his and being blinded by camera's. Oliver looked as fantastic as ever, being so accustomed to the high and fancy la-di-dah life of suits and lime light. Like the natural he was, the elegant black tie only invited her closer, like some internal drive just kicked in wanting him to touch her. Was it wrong she wanted to pull him down by the lapels and kiss the life out of him? Probably, but it was his own fault; nobody should look _that_ good.

He grinned at her hazed features, keeping her close. With her looking so striking he'd rather not let her leave his sight for too long. People may get the wrong impression about her availability tonight.

Chloe let her eyes adjust to the bright lights and checked over her dress yet again. Today she was a golden angel, a change from the green she had predicted. Instead it was a soft cream, maybe could be called gold, maybe magnolia if you were feeling posh. But it was beautiful, and that was all that mattered, it flowed elegantly, with a teasing criss-cross back from the halter neck straps. Oliver's hand placement naturally fell at the bare section of her back sending electrifying reminders of the fiery kiss they had shared. She could have sworn he tickled her at one point as they smiled for the wall of photographers. Then came the introductions and meeting of people, the many, many people. She could only be thankful she had something to hold onto.

Chloe just kept smiling till they found booze. She'd met enough barons and baronesses along with other rich people to start to feel a little green. There's only so much a girl can take of meeting new people and constantly cringing at the 'girlfriend' title she was dubbed, to which Oliver always jumped to defend, at the same time giving her another trail of lust up and down her back, almost daring her to step forward and lay claim on him. Then came the business talk, the money talk, the '_I bought a new car this week, then I got bored and had it set alight for the fun of it because I can because I'm rich_' talk. It was worse when they turned to her and asked her where she worked and she stumbled over qualifying freelance writing to billionaires. Not easy at all. The silent judgemental expressions conveyed more than two hours trapped with a pissed off Lois would.

Finally she needed a break and excused herself for the ladies. Collecting a champagne flute as she passed go she had every intention of hiding in the ladies getting drunk. Of course, that was until she got in there and saw someone who had exactly the same idea.

"Tess?" There in a shiny deep purple dress, hiked up around her thighs, sat a bored looking Tess Mercer on a counter.

"Chloe. I didn't expect you to be here." Tess wasn't wearing her happy face.

"Oliver" she explained in one word and settled next to Tess, copying her idea of hiking up the dress. Floor length and bathroom counters didn't mix.

"That explains it. I hear you almost got killed. Twice" Chloe handed her the champagne flute when she caught her staring longingly. "That sucks." she finished and took a swig.

"Yep. How's the daily planet?"

"In desperate need of control." she admitted and handed back the drink. It seemed like this party had taken a sour turn for Tess too. Though she couldn't figure out why.

Chloe didn't particularly like Tess, but out of everyone in the Justice league, she knew the extent of how Tess could be trusted. She had personally looked behind every closed door Miss Mercer had, especially when Tess had found out about their double identities, but it seemed the Luthor mansion was the only part of Lex she had kept alive. Chloe might not yet trust her with her life, but everyone deserved a chance. "Why are you hiding out in here?" Tess asked after a few quite minutes.

"Rich people seem to look down on a squatter in Ollie's life." she summarised.

"Ah. I see you there and I raise you a 'I'm not a real rich person because I wasn't born into this life'"

"That sucks." Chloe repeated. "I don't suppose you could get them to deliver alcohol in here could you?" she pondered, turning the empty flute in her hands. The bathroom was exactly what she expected; clean, huge, organised and polished enough so you could perform surgery on the marbled floors without thinking twice. Flowers were in one corner, decorating the soft creams and whites lining the walls.

"Already tried." she laughed. "I was contemplating leaving to find more before you turned up. Possibly the only disadvantage of hiding out here."

"Hmm. Ollie will probably be looking for me soon anyway." Chloe justified.

"And I should probably go back and take some more abuse with a smiley face." Tess groaned and slid off the counter re-applying lipstick and her well hardened happy face. She checked down her dress. "I suppose I'll see you by the bar some time later." Chloe nodded, having followed her lead with the lipstick and dress. Finally presentable they left together to find Ollie walking past.

"There you are, I thoug-" he cut off as he saw Tess. "Mercy." he greeted.

"Oliver." She nodded back and set off to find more people who would no doubt be rude to her. Chloe couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

"You alright?" Chloe nodded smiling. "Sure? Because you've just been bonding with Tess Mercer in a bathroom…with champagne. That doesn't scream happiness to me."

"It's not that. Just I don't seem to fit in here. I mean no offense, but rich people are really boring and, not so surprisingly snobby."

"You just haven't met the right ones. The evil ones come early, I say hello, make with the friendlies and then watch in glee as their backs are turned and the old farts leave as soon as their hour is up." Chloe rose her eyebrows. "True. Watch. You met the Duncan's. Old man, big glasses, looks like he dunks donuts all day. Looks down on everyone."

"Ah yes. He called me 'an _interesting_ little girl'" she replied with hatred.

"And for that I apologised. He told me my business was reaching its peak."

"Isn't that a nice thing?" she asked

"Not from him. Peak's mean you're going to be seeing a big fall anytime soon. So basically he told me I was going to become worthless soon. But in a nice way."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway. He came in a little after us. Maybe an hour or two ago. Now watch; any time now, he'll put his hand on his wife's shoulder and she'll start to feel a little warm." True enough, as Oliver guided her around, both their eyes trained on the couple they saw the hand to shoulder and a sly nod, then the wife started to fan herself. Chloe looked up amazed at Oliver. He smiled knowingly. "Now he'll take her outside. For a little fresh air." Ollie's lips were at her ear again sending electric buzzes across her skin. She watched, transfixed, as the couple excused themselves to go outside. "And you won't see them for the rest of the evening" he concluded. Chloe stared back at him, awestruck. "like clockwork." He met her eyes. "I get bored" he explained. She laughed.

"Any chance we can pull a stunt like that?" Her eyes lit up in hope. Her mind suddenly finding a solid placement stuck repeating that kiss over and over. She wanted it again. Lustful was only one word she could use to describe her current thoughts. Needy, desperate, craving, consumed were others that fed on the blooming of her desires.

"Sorry Chlo. Mr Duncan's an old married man who won't make the papers for leaving early with his woman on his arm. Where as we'd make less of a scene if we stole all the liquor, burning this place down and ran away stark naked." She laughed, despite her mood. No more kissing and a lot more tiresome chit chat. "So since we're staying I'll teaching you a few of my techniques till all the boring offensive people leave for a good early night's rest."

Olli guided her around the floor meeting and greeting other rich people. Once she knew the signs to look for it was easy to read Ollie, to know just what offended him, what pleased him and when he was bored.

Games seemed to develop with ease.

Who could make the other couple most offended without outright insults? Oliver of course, knowing the secret business language, won that round.

Who could distract the other the most? Olli took the trophy for that again, drawing, and tapping against Chloe's bare skin, occasionally leaning down and whispering dirty things to her while she tried to hold a conversation.

Who could lead the couple on the most absurd tangent to the conversation? Chloe won that one, talking to some man about the cleanliness of breeding pigs. While Ollie only managed to get a woman talking about mixing drinks.

A few drinks later and they made Chloe a secret identity, saying she was a runway model from Italy. They even spotted Tess later, who seemed to have found her entertainment for the rest of the night in the form of a very delicious dark haired bartender.

Overall, she could honestly say she had fun. Purposefully setting up other couples to offend her and making fun of them as they left with Ollie, so it surprised her when she came back from another visit to the ladies to see him laughing wildly with a black haired woman, clinging to him. You would need a spatula to remove her she was fixed so tightly. Yet there was Ollie, not warding her off, not telling her to piss off because he was taken. Chloe huffed and sauntered back, with every intention of ignoring him, except with the way his eyes lit up as she grew near she couldn't avoid him.

"Oh, yes. Tina. I don't believe you've met my wife." Ollie spoke and pried himself away from the black haired beauty. Chloe's eyes bugged out of her head. Wife? Did she come back into an alternate dimension? She resisted the urge to spin around and look over her shoulder for her newest victim. "Did you find the ladies alright my dear?" No, he was definitely talking to her. Mini Chloe bounced around inside her head with laughter as everything clicked. She could tear him apart simply in a few words and leave him stuck with the women in punishment. But truly, he did look pained. Thankfully she chose the higher ground and wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course Snook-ums. Though I do wish you wouldn't leave me alone with the baby for so long. I feel awful nervous he's going to know daddy's not there." Chloe rubbed a hand over her flat belly.

"You're pregnant?" The other woman asked.

"Only a few months, we're hoping for a beautiful baby boy. We'd be so happy." She wrapped her arms tighter around Ollie as he pulled up a fake smile, his head whizzing. Just because she was being merciful to him, it didn't mean she wasn't going to have fun with his emotions. "Daddy just bought an entire new house and we painted a room blue with angelic clouds and little bird flying overhead on this mobile. Tell her about the room Snook-ums." She patted Ollie on the arm, handing him a basket of ticking bombs. Well at least from his expression you would think so. He was ready to jump from the window.

"Umm yeah. It's blue. For a boy." The black haired woman just nodded. Jaw dropped. And now for the final blow Chloe thought. This woman wouldn't be coming anywhere near her again.

"You wouldn't believe some of the changes your body experiences during pregnancy. I mean sure your breast grow, but they don't tell you about all the other stuff like how you start to stretch, and your body looses all control over it's functions. You can't even-"

"I should go now. I think I hear my date calling" she interrupted. "So lovely meeting you." she sneered and turned back before Chloe could get out another word. Chloe smiled successfully. Nothing like pregnancy talk to keep the gold-diggers running.

"I think I did well. Don't you? Snook-ums?" she teased and laughed as Oliver came back to earth. "Relax she won't be bothering you again. Not with your _wife _expecting."

"You almost gave me a heart attack." he breathed.

"You almost gave **me **a heart attack." she truthfully answered.

"Did you see her face though?" he asked in a whisper and the laughs started again.

Groups started to move, dancing occurred. The usual stuff. Chloe found the bar again and Tess.

"Hey. You look happier." Tess admitted.

"I feel happier." Chloe agreed. "You don't look so miserable yourself."

"Ah, who's to look miserable with a foreign bartender flirting with you and a free selection of alcohol? Want anything?"

"I best not. The world already spinning a bit. And Olli's determined to make me twirl around the floor with him." Chloe stifled a yawn, it was already past midnight and she wanted the comfort of bare feet and pyjamas rather than heels and a dress with barely enough room for a deep breath.

"If it helps, I'm sure he won't let you fall. And besides, my worlds been spinning for the last 12 shots and I feel better than ever." Tess, despite all reason reached over for another shot glass then filled up for herself, then Chloe. "Drink up Sullivan." Chloe eyed her sceptically but reached for the glass anyway. "To the eternal spinning of the world." Tess toasted and Chloe joined drinking down the fiery liquid.

"Oh, you're going to be hung-over tomorrow you know." Chloe warned Tess. Tess just nodded.

"I…" she leaned closer to Chloe, like she had a secret. "-am calling in sick, and spending the day with the nice bartender here named…" She flickered her eyes back up to the name tag. "-named Alex." Chloe smiled.

"I think you're a little bit past drunk Tess." Tess giggled like a school girl and turned back to Alex.

"I'm going to need a lift home soon darling."

Alex smiled and put a bowl of chips under Tess.

"Eat. Please. Then I'll take you home." he insisted. An Italian accent coming through in a purr. Chloe could see what Tess saw in him. That man could melt butter with a single syllable.

"He's so demanding." Tess admired dreamily and chewed on a chip. Chloe laughed freely and turned back to find Ollie. He was talking with another man. She couldn't take much more of this talking business. Instead she weaved gracefully through the crowds to spy on Ollie from a closer distance. She watched his expression, figuring out if it was a good conversation or a bad one. His fingers were wiggling. Impatience. His smile was forced and he kept shifting his weight from each foot trying for casual. Anger? Faked laughter? He definitely needed saving. Chloe played hero and swept in, linking arms with Ollie.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I borrow Mr. Queen for a few seconds."

"Not at all Miss. I'm sure I'll find him later." The man winked and let Chloe drag a tense Ollie from his presence.

"I cannot thank you enough." he breathed once out of hearing distance. "I actually though he was going to trap me in conversation all night. I was ready to knife him and get arrested just for the relief from his voice."

"I didn't think there was anything wrong with him. He seemed nice enough."

"He is. In small doses." he qualified.

"Unfortunately, we might have a problem." Oliver paused his step. "Tess is drunk." Oliver just laughed.

"Yeah. I assume by now she is." he admitted checking the clock. "Tyler will make sure she gets home, as he usually does."

"Tyler?"

"Tall man, standing in the corner against the wall. You met him before. His eyes are on Tess now." Chloe followed Oliver's finger to a tall blonde in the corner looking a little sad and alone. "He's always taken care of Tess. Since his wife died. They married young just out of high school, and Tess reminds him of her. They're good friends when it comes to business, and better friends when it comes to drunken conversations."

"Alex will be disappointed." Chloe commented.

"Alex?"

"Bartender." she simply explained.

"I thought we finished this deal with learning the bartender's name." he jested "But I'm sure Alex will find some other babe he can have a roll in the sack with and be forgotten about a day later."

"An elegant way of putting it." Chloe replied, sarcasm dripping.

"The truth." he admitted. "Now. You owe me a few thousand dances."

"Ollie" She rolled her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Even better." He grinned and pulled her to melt to his chest, feeling the perfect shape they always had. Again, her thoughts could think of nothing but his lips. The way he held her, the hormones raging inside her bloodstream. He was making her head spin and yet she knew simply by the way he held her; it was comfort, not a potent spell of lust. He spun onto the floor, taking her with him. "We'll go home in a while." he whispered as he took pace of a slow song. Her head resting against him, feeling sleepy from his rocking movements, like waves along the shore. When she blocked out the more carnal of desires she found she could easily relax with him. He was warm, cuddly and surprisingly sweet. It was easier with the huge gap in energy she had, especially since she hadn't been fuelled with caffeine for a good long part of the day, she could feel her eyes drooping. Her arms looped around his neck and she rested her head in the cradle they made. Ollie chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her, as he felt her dropping off into sleep. "Chloe, you can sleep in the limo." he justified. She moaned against his chest in protest. A few steps later and Oliver could feel her start to fade. "Com'on sleeping beauty, we better get you home." He kissed the top of her head and stroked down her cheek with his thumb as she came back to a state of being awake in his arms.

"Now?" she whispered. One, because she was dead comfy, and two, because she didn't know if going home meant they had to go around everybody with a goodbyes or anything.

"Now" he confirmed and smoothed down her hair, smiling at her sleepy face. He kept hold of her, an arm snaked around her waist to keep her vertical and hers wrapped over his, like a double thickness belt. By the time they were stepping out into the cool midnight air the limo was already there and waiting. Ollie guided her in, then followed, slamming the door shut and bringing her back to rest against him. The next thing she knew she was being nudged by Ollie sliding his arms under her and lifting her from the car. She groaned again and he laughed. "Relax Chlo, almost in bed." She nuzzled against his neck and wrapped her arms tighter around him, slipping under the jacket of his tux. The warmth of his apartment washed lovingly over her and she only settled more into sleep. Ollie was comfy, as much of a fit as that favourite pair of jeans and as special as that first kiss. She couldn't help but want to be near him. She woke as she felt gravity pull at her, and being vertical became an issue. Olli kept him hands on her, keeping her steady. "Com'on Chloe. Pyjamas then bed." She nudged him, prying her eyes open and grunted. Annoyed at having to move at all. He chuckled, watching her carefully as she found her night clothes and wandered into the bathroom to change. She didn't even notice him half dressed as she face planted onto the bed and scrambled into the covers, sticking her bum in the air as she did. Ollie held back a chuckle and wandered into the bathroom himself. They slept much the same as usual. Flat out and tangled as close together as they could.

* * *

Sweet sleepy darlings…

Now the next chapter might be quite long and you'll hate me for the beginning and want to kill me for leaving it where I did. But please don't and keep in mind that if you DO kill me you'll **never** know. Just a slight warning.

Reviews have been so nice and encouraging so far. They really lift me out of my grumpy moods and I feel so many ideas start to buzz around about how I can please you next. I cannot thank you enough for such sweet and kind words, even if some are just 'Update soon. Need more.' Sometimes, just knowing that people are actually reading this and I'm not just writing for myself really helps keep me happy. So thank you ever so much. I tip my hat to you that review and I smile sweetly if you are amongst the numbers that read silent, afraid to speak up and give your opinion. I still love you. xx


	14. Tension

Okay, now if you're a fluffy light hearted reader that resembles a cute little bunny rabbit, I suggest you don't read the italics bit… it can get a little emotional in there.

Dark themes for the start, but they will clear up. Promise.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen; Tension

"_Ollie. Where are you?" Chloe wandered through the apartment, only it seemed another power cut had left them blind. She couldn't even remember where she was. "Ollie. I can't see." Her left leg tingled and she froze, wafting her arms around where she felt it. There was nothing there. "Ollie?" Higher up her left leg tingled again and she swatted at it, trying to find the source. Again, nothing. Then again, and again, each time getting higher up till it reached her inner thigh. "Ollie, stop playing, stop teasing me." Teasing her, where had that come from? Like lifting a blindfold, the room came back to her, immersed in candlelight from all stable surfaces. "Ollie?" She blinked and Oliver set his hands on the bottom of her right leg starting the tingles again. His thumbs rubbed, massaging into her muscle and she moaned._

"_You like?" he purred._

"_Oh. I like." she agreed. His thumbs skimmed across her skin, past her knees and settled on her inner thigh again. When did she become naked? She looked at Ollie, he was still in his jeans. One hand traced patterns on her thighs, rubbing closer and closer to her core, but never touching. His other hand was holding a book._

"_I found a new book." he told her, seeing her desperate eyes. "It's about you." She moaned and pushed her hips forward to try to find some real contact. She felt herself move, but Ollie didn't seem to get any closer. "It starts out where you are all alone. It's sad." He stopped speaking to drop a kiss to her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel playfully and she writhed in bliss. Then he was suddenly gone, sitting again like nothing happened. "But, don't worry it gets better." he reassured her and his fingers slipped down to glide over her glistening sex. She gasped in relief and bucked her hips trying to get him where she really wanted him. Only, like before, it didn't seem to move him any. He ran his fingers up and down, coated in her juices as she moaned over and over, aching to feel him inside her. "See, you meet this man. He's sweet. A little cocky, but you secretly like it." He winked. "You like how he makes you feel. When he's inside you." Finally his finger plunged into her centre and she cried out his name. "No. It's not me." He laughed. "Silly girl."_

"_Ollie, please." Realising his finger had stopped moving he apologised and rubbed in and out of her as she ground her hips, trying to more friction, for more heat. For more. _

"_Anyway, where was I? Oh yes." He ducked his head down but when he came back, his entire body was covered in black, his voice dropping low and deep. "You like how I feel, when I'm deep deep inside you." She froze and tried to push backwards off his shadowy fingers polluting her from the insides. She felt herself move, felt the bedding move against her, but nothing seemed to happen. There was still his finger; writhing inside her. "You can't run from me. I'm a part of you now. I'll always be with you. But what's best; is that I know you like it. How I make you feel." Chloe screamed, over and over, her throat burning hoarse. Nobody came to her rescue. She gasped at the feeling of another finger rammed in her heat, but this was no feeling of happiness. It was violation. She slapped her hands at him, trying to force him out of her. "Ah-ah we'll have those tied back I think. Can't have you stealing my fun." he berated and her arms flung back, steel winding around them tight enough to snap her bones. Her skin pinched in the metal links, her muscles strained. Her legs kicked wildly, but just disappeared through him like he was nothing but the shadow guise he claimed. "Miss Sullivan. Did you really think I would just lay back while you carry on living? You are the first block in a large temple. Once you fall, it will be too easy to pick off the survivors."_

"_You bastard you will ne-"Her words stopped making volume suddenly._

"_Not fond on the talking either. Women should obey, otherwise just be silent. Slaves to the men. It's called __**man**__-kind for a reason." The shadow started to seep from his fingers and she felt a harsh death pour through her system. She watched in fear, her skin blackening, swallowing her in the same shadow as he was. "I told you I'd be inside you. And you __**will**__ like it" he threatened, and then her eyes widened, a blade hovering over her heart and sliced through. _

Chloe scrambled from the bed, not stopping till her back hit a wall and she bit her hand, the sobs muffled around the flesh. Her entire body was shaking in cold fear. She hid her face against the wall, not wanting to see anything, or anyone. Her arms were burning in frozen relief, her fingers stroked across them, checking blindly for scars where she had been held captive.

"Chloe?" Oliver mumbled waking. She heard nothing. Felt nothing but the icy sting of sweat. He lifted his head and spotted her cuddled in the corner. "Chloe, wha-" The shaking was visible, her crying no longer a muffled dream. On guard he scanned the room. No-one was here, nothing but the darkness. "Chloe. Shhh. It's alright" he soothed and slipped from the bed. She hadn't moved an inch, not in response to his voice, nor his footsteps on the floor. He didn't quite know what to do. Should he go to her, or would that make things worse? Instead he turned on the bedside light closest to her, hoping the light would chase away the darkness, letting her see reality, that she was still safe. She screamed then flew closer to the wall. But the sobbing seemed to stop. Now she was just silently shivering, in the throws of her nightmare, huddled in a corner like a child. "Chloe?" he whispered and she froze, turning a head toward the sound. Finally, a reaction. He breathed and crossed the room with small steps as to not startle her. "Chloe, you're alright."

"O-ol-ol." she managed to mutter then the crying came back. He could take no more, he wouldn't leave her to cry. Stepping forward again he knelt and slowly reached out for her. She went wild, throwing her body around, trying to get out of a grasp she wasn't in. "Oliver!" she cried and he reached out again, if only to stop her hurting herself. She writhed against him, before finally collapsing into his arms, her face against his chest feeling as tears burned hot trails from her sodden cheeks. "No" she whimpered over and over, the sobs not settled. He wrapped her closer to his body, feeling the frozen temperature of her skin. How long had she been sitting like that? Pulling the duvet off the bed, he rocked with her, inside their cocoon till the tears quietened, just her sniffling and the batting of her eyelashes against his skin to tell him she was bolt awake, deathly afraid of what sleep would do.

"Chloe?" he tried again, whisper quiet as the sleep wore off his eyes and the cold air found him again.

"Don't." she whispered back, nothing more than the one word.

"Chloe. You were having a nightmare."

"Ollie. Please" she whimpered, her voice fragmented again. "Don't." He complied and tightened his grip of her, just letting her breath in and out and finally relax herself against him. Finally, after god knows how long, she moved against him and wrapped herself tighter in the quilt, snuggling further into him. He took the chance to escape his living nightmare. Here she was against an enemy he could not see, or touch, or fight off of her. He was unable to do anything but watch and hope. The sooner he regained control the sooner his heart would stop rattling against its cage.

"Chloe. What happened?" He smoothed her hair down and she didn't jolt backwards from his touch which was a great improvement from his first contact. She pressed herself closer and the tears came back again.

"Don't let me go back." she whimpered and clung with a death grip onto his forearm as he tried to alleviate a cramp. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting here with her, but he was pretty sure the pins and needle were protesting against continuation.

"You're safe. You're awake. Nobody going to get you." he lulled and kissed the top of her head again. If she didn't want to go back, he could assume that meant she didn't want to go back to sleep. "Coffee?" he asked, going out on a limb and perfectly ready to have it hacked off. Surprisingly, or not so due to the person he was holding, she nodded. He agreed 100%. Caffeine was good after only a 3 hour sleep. He moved his legs but she shot out her arms and locked herself to him.

"Don't leave me." she whispered against his neck and god save him he almost died then and there. How could someone crush her so much? She was the strongest woman he knew. She was feistier than Dinah and more determined than Mercy. But here she was clinging to him, begging not be left alone. Of course he wouldn't let her out of his sights. Duvet and woman wrapped together he lifted, flipping on lights as he went and settled in the kitchen. She hugged her knees, wrapped in a huge white cover, making her look like an adorable giant marshmallow, sitting in the kitchen chair watching his every move.

It seemed Chloe was right all along; coffee was the stuff of life and she quickly regained colour and attitude. Much faster than even he expected.

"Sorry I scared you." she muttered as she finished the first cup.

"Scared is a little bit of an understatement." He took her mug and re-filled it, handing it back. "What did you dream about?" he asked curiously. Whatever it was must have been one of her worst fears. She shook her head, not wanting to answer, and he let her. It was her choice to tell him. Then she seemed to change her mind and words started to tumble.

"You were reading. It was a book about my death. You changed into creepy guy and killed me." She summarised without any emotion. It did make some sense, especially to how she reacted to him when he touched her.

"I'm sorry." Finally she cracked a smile, it was short lived, but it was there.

"Don't be. It wasn't you who stabbed me. I'm more embarrassed I woke you up at half 5 to deal with me." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'd deal with you at any hour of the day. Besides sleep is overrated."

"No. Go back. Have your eight hours. I'll be fine down here. I've got coffee, books and plenty to be doing."

"Chloe I'm not going to leave you."

"Then I'll take my coffee upstairs." He rolled his eyes.

"Com'on." He tugged on her hand dragging her into the bright living room, the sun poking up behind the buildings, its orange beams smiling down on the city life which had already began buzzing. He settled her on the sofa and threw her the book from before she hadn't started.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He chuckled and pulled a blanket from the back of the chair.

"Back to sleep. As you ordered." He shuffled in the chair.

"You're not sleeping like that. You'll get a bad back." she argued and pulled him up to join her on the sofa. After a few minutes re-arranging, and a few more arguing, she had her fingers running through his hair, his head resting on her marshmallow duvet covered thigh and was convincing him to sleep again. It almost felt natural as she traced patterns with her finger nail. He must have been completely dead walking as he quickly fell into shallower breathing and stopping wriggling. Thank god he didn't snore she thought, but she was more impressed by the fact he could still sleep after 2 cups of highly caffeinated coffee. She honestly thought she was the only one able to do that. Maybe business man acquired a tolerance to it after a while… or maybe it was just Oliver. Maybe it was a sign they were meant to be. She stopped her thoughts dead. Where had that thought come from?

He was so anchored in her head she couldn't even have nightmares properly any more. Every thought seemed to revolve around him. If she wasn't so into him she wouldn't be dreaming about him, and she wouldn't have to blink twice every time she saw him today. Well no longer, it was time for an Ollie de-tox. She made a silent pledge then and there; she **would** make up her mind about him by the end of the night. He **would** be out of her system, and hopefully a bucket load of alcohol in his place.

Ollie woke later to find his sweetly intoxicating pillow dressed and going through folders on his floor with her iPod in her ears, her lips moving along without sound. Careful not to wake her from her bubble, he turned, watching from the sofa as she put different papers in different piles. She paused on one, bit her lip and tilted her head, then in time to her silent song she wafted the paper around and dropped it in a new space creating another organised area. He smirked. His eyes scouted over the papers, they seemed to be the ones Dinah and Victor had recovered. Sure enough they were gone from his desk when he checked, instead they were being organised by super computer Chloe as she wriggled her toes and bopped her head to a beat. As she moved and reached across to place another file in another folder her top rode up, her creamy flesh shining through, begging to be touched.

"You know Ollie, this would go faster if you helped, rather than just staring at my ass." Again, caught red handed and he had no idea. Wow, he was really slipping these days. He laughed and she sat back smiling up at him.

"I'm good here." he teased with a wink. She shook her head slowly and laughed passing him a file. "What do I do with it?"

"Read and put in the right pile." She pulled the buds from her ears the iPod turned off. "This one is lab analysis, this is employee records, accounts, personal, receipts, scrap and other" Her fingers coasted over the different sectioned areas of floor. Without a doubt the information from different lab tests was the heaviest in volume, spreading under his desk.

"I didn't realise they had so much." he admitted and flipped through the file in his hand. It was details on an experiment on rats. Didn't say what they were doing but it recorded the observations made.

'_Test Subject Theta responded well to the treatment. No addition growth since the last transfusion. Test Subject Delta, as predicted, was found to have died of cardiac arrest after the first introduction to the procedure. Clearly more tests are needed, Theta is responsive but functioning and adrenaline levels have severely reduced. We can only conclude at this point that the transfusion must be made between similar entities, at best two sets of meteor infected blood.'_

"You're not meant to read them, just file. I'll fish out any relevant information later." Chloe spoke up when she noticed a lack of movement.

"Have you read what they've been doing?" he asked, then quoted the same passage he just read.

"Yeah. The same as the last few thousand, except that's just the start of the entries."

"You found out what they were working on?"

"As much as I can gather, they found a way of moving meteor abilities from one person to another, as long as treatment is received for the first two month and the recipient is also meteor enhanced. It works better in those with open and clear powers, it helps with control rather than letting someone with latent abilities run around going crazy till they figure out how to access them. However, I haven't found a file yet where the donor has been able to live. Which had become their more recent issue."

"How's that an issue for them, I thought they wanted to kill off as many as possible."

"Apparently, that's not the goal." She hooked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she put another folder into place. "Instead of having one super strong meta-human and a thousand dead bodies, they want to split powers or, ideally, to clone the powers and put them in others to create a master race."

"Why is he trying to kill us then?" Ollie asked, flipping the papers closed and putting them into the lab analysis pile closest to the sofa.

"He doesn't exactly keep a diary of his feelings toward us, but I'm guessing it's either a nice spree of revenge, or he doesn't think we're worth keeping around if we don't have powers. He probably wants those that are power free gone to clear the path to capture the bigger fish."

"So you're not the real target."

"I'm as real as the bulls-eye I'm wearing, and he needs me gone before he can move any further. But I'm not going be mounted on his wall as a trophy, I'm just the small fry."

"It wouldn't surprise me if I'm next then."

"Actually, he probably thinks you're infected too. He must have narrowed me out on the basis that I didn't go walkies with you during patrols." she explained.

"Speaking of, you got our address for our next walkies?"

"I've got millions, I just don't know which one's best." she admitted and rolled her neck backwards trying to alleviate the ache.

"What's up?"

"My neck's cramped up" She smiled at him "I'll be fine in a second or two." With one hand massaging her neck she passed some more papers between piles.

"Come here." She eyed him questionably. He patted his knee. She rolled her eyes but stood. "Sit." She stood still. "Sit" he repeated. He sighed and pulled her down to his lap as she squealed. "Sit still."

"Ollie, what are you- oh. Ohhh" His hands found place on her shoulder, his thumbs pushing at the back of her neck pleasurably.

"Better?" he asked laughing. Her moans were proof enough she felt better. They were sounds he would hold onto for the rest of his existence. She breathed an answer but god knows what it was meant to be, he only heard another moan and he chuckled again. He knew he was in dangerous territory and he knew she'd relax into him, forget her stone walls keeping her proper, then blush and run away as soon as reality flooded back. So yes, he knew exactly what this would lead to. Except he didn't.

"Ollie" she breathed. "Can you… harder." she moaned feeling his thumbs rough against her aching muscles. He bit his tongue trying to bring out the bikini parade again, this was no time to be getting hard. But she made it oh so difficult. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn she was doing it on purpose. "Oh, right there." She gasped as his thumbs dipped lower. Her ass ground against him, wanting the friction hard and fast. Honestly, the man just had to touch her and she wanted him pounding into her. "Oh, god Ollie. Where did you learn that?" Her nails were digging into her jeans, stopping her from doing something she might regret. Jumping Ollie, clean and sober… not so much of a good idea. She'd have to explain her action then.

"A beach in Tiki. A lovely blonde had the skills of healing she wanted to share with somebody." She knew he'd mentioned another woman, she knew he had slept with her, she knew she should be jealous. Yet all she could think was that he was here now, and with her. His fingers were riding her shoulder, his thumbs circling deep against her neck and shoulder blades. It didn't help things that she was grinding against him for friction, to be honest his rhythm didn't seem to break at all and he didn't seem to care.

When there was nothing else he could touch without dry humping her he took his hands off. Every cell in his body screamed immediately to find somewhere else, to touch her, if just for an extra second. "Better?" he asked, his voice strained. Chloe blinked, returning from the clouds of sex to the present situation…which was? Ollie was rubbing her… why? Oh, the neck! She rolled her neck, testing the new freedom.

"Perfect." she purred then realised she sounded like a hussy, her tongue lust tainted, like she'd just come up for air from a sexual marathon. Ollie chuckled.

At 6pm Chloe flew up from her chair at the desk, her ipod cable yanking her back down. She fumbled around wires, getting more tangled with every motion. Waving her arms and finally just using the table as a hold she lifted herself from the tangle and sprinted into Ollie's exercise room. He sat quietly, doing some sort of yoga…or well, he **was** sat quietly, till she stormed the fort and scared him half to death, causing him to strike some offense pose that looked like a deranged spider, but she really wasn't paying enough attention to laugh at him.

"I know who he is!" she exclaimed and was back out, running back to the files and sitting back in the tangled wires. Her laptop was half hanging from the desk, Ollie's computer hooked up to a million different machines, half he had no idea what they did. He followed her out, his bare feet slapping against the wooden flooring while she was slipping and sliding in the slipper boots. Yet she remained vertical with a sort of grace ice-skaters had. "Look!" She held out some paper under his nose. He took them, narrowed his eyes and moved them closer then further away, trying to adjust his eyes.

"Chloe, I can't read this."

"Exactly" she said then exchanged the papers for her un-hooked laptop with a screen up. He accepted and sat on the arm of the sofa while she bounced on her heels in front of him like a dog who had just dug up a gold mine and been given a milk bone as a reward.

"It's a death certificate." he finally spoke and she jumped with a squeal.

"It's a death certificate." she repeated with much more enthusiasm than him.

"We're looking for a dead guy? Chloe I hate to burst your bubble but he didn't really look too dead to me."

"It's a fake. Look" She shoved back the first paper with the scrambled writing and blurred lines. "The certificate is real, but it doesn't belong to him. He faked his own death and used a relatives –his great grandfather in fact- as proof. But because it's a real certificate he was classed as dead. But he wasn't because they didn't check the writing. See the fine print. It's faded, but it's there."

"Chloe this could just be any dead guy. How is he our creep?" he asked, perched on the arm of the sofa still, her giddiness and fast talking making him edgy and also feeling a little giddy himself. Wires came and went around his body as she shoved him all the different links she had made following this man's death.

"See, I looked into other bank accounts to see if he had siphoned money, because there was a lot more than what Tess had told me was taken. So I looked into all the other places that had reported missing money, or fraud, or bank scandals. The usual. Anyway, I figured he would have had to have known that these places could be blamed and have the money covered up. So I thought maybe he had worked at them all." She passed him a list of all places that had had unregistered money moved.

"He worked at all these places?" Ollie asked apprehensively.

"Yes. But only for 2 weeks-"

"Hey. Is that Queen Industries?" Chloe took the paper form him as he got distracted.

"He posed as an applicant to the firm. They all rejected him though after a two week trial period."

"He stole from me?" Ollie was still stuck on the paper his hands were missing. "How much did he take?"

"Ollie. It's gone. You're not getting it back. Concentrate." He bit his cheek but said nothing more. "Thank you." she sighed and he waved his hand for her to proceed. "I sealed of your accounts just to be sure he wouldn't be getting back in. There were a few companies which the amounts were constantly being drained, even right now. But yours is sealed. I made sure. Water tight" she assured him and he seemed to relax a little. "I checked out the other applicants that applied with him. But he was the only one who applied to all the companies who had leaking money. So I ran his background, only he didn't have one. It was a fake background and Id. I found the real man who actually **is** dead, and has been for the past 97 years, but I looked into family, to see if he had any relatives. Only living relative is a nephew in Idaho. He has been working in a hospital for the last few years, and was working during the nights we were attacked. So I thought our creep might have a medical background, maybe just some theory, not practical. So I checked all universities, looking for students in the last 40 years with the same family names. There were a few thousand results, but only one matched the tree of the great grandfather, so I checked his whereabouts for the last few weeks. But then I found his death certificate, only I realised it was a fake and had the same aging as the one his great grandfather had, so I figured they were the same. I tested them against each other and found they were a match. Eddie Greenburg is our creep, using the name Charles Feston to get around town. However, all tracks of him dropped off the grid a few days ago. So either he's hiding out somewhere, or he's using another identity. It wouldn't surprise me and I'm looking into other relatives or friends of the family he might use." She finally took a breath then a successful swig of coffee, waiting for the fireworks. Ollie's brain was a little slow, or maybe it was the 100 words per second she was speaking at.

"Eddie Greenburg" he tested the name on his tongue. Possibly the only thing out of all her garbled speech actually relevant to him. "And we don't know where he is, or what he's doing." he confirmed. Her face fell.

"You don't get to burst my bubble. You said you wanted something to call him. I found something. It took me a good few hours to sift through all this crap and I've explored his entire background history enough to sit an exam on his entire life. I know every inch of his experiments and expenditure for the last year. If all I can get that's of use is his name, then we celebrate that."

"Chloe. That's great. But-" he paused as she danced out of the wires and picked up her purse from the table, her jacket as well. "Where are you going?"

"To celebrate." she simply spoke and shrugged on the jacket. "You coming with, or being grumpy boring guy?"

"Chloe, he might be out there right now." he warned.

"Well. Put it this way… I'm going out to celebrate, either you're coming with me… or I'll get stolen by a big bad psycho who we **do** now know the name of, thanks to me" she beamed and he could not refuse her of anything.

"10 minutes. 15 tops, then we'll go out. For one drink." She bounced off her feet and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll go change." She ran upstairs to find a dress before he could register anything. Speed was of the essence, after all, she had a billionaire to drunkenly seduce.

* * *

Bless little Chloe. She's had such a hard day and she didn't sleep very well. But now… Now, we can let the games begin.

Also, if you're confused about the evil creep psycho guy plot line I wouldn't worry yourself too much. It's meant to be slightly confusing and it will all become as clear as an un-muddied lake pretty soon. Promise.


	15. Titan

Chloe decided she needs a little Ollie in her life. Cue the alcohol consumption and let's join them the morning after for some flashbacks and a good honest cringe or two.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen; Titan

"Chloe." Ollie purred and she rolled over, away from the voice. Was it always this loud? Her head was throbbing, could he not have some respect? "Chloe." His voice was taunting, as if to say 'you deserve every slap and tickle'. She flopped back over, prying her eyes open.

"What?" she groaned grumpily. She just wanted to die, why wouldn't he let her? He smirked and chuckled as he handed her a tall glass of some red juice drink.

"Drink."

"Never again." she hissed and turned back onto her front, her face buried in the pillow. She felt the bed indent and Ollie's hand stroking down her back lovingly.

"Chloe, you know that hangover that's trying to kill you." She groaned and nodded. "Don't you want a cure?" She rolled over and looked up at him. He didn't seem to be pulling her strings.

"What is it?" she whispered, her own voice ringing cymbals in her head.

"Queen family secret. Just drink it." He passed her the drink and she shuffled to sit up and drink it.

"Urgh!" she moaned in distaste. "It's horrible."

"Hangover cure. Promised. Just drink it."

"I hope it's a fast acting poison." she muttered and gulped it down imagining she was trying out some new coffee instead of whatever the hell Ollie put in that. She coughed and stuck out her tongue, the taste lingering in her mouth. It tasted like children's cough mixture and cherries all blended with more alcohol, an exploded spice rack and some dirt. The only things she remotely liked were the cherries, but polluted with all that, she didn't even know if her taste buds were correct any more. She could only hope she still liked coffee.

Handing back the empty glass she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and made for the bathroom to empty her bladder and brush her teeth to remove that horrible taste. She froze as she felt the silk sheets slide across her far too easily. Her eyes wide she ran an arm down her body. Oliver laughed.

"That reminds me. When you remember, we need to talk about what happened last night." He stood but paused, hanging around the door. "But for your piece of mind. I'll tell you the undressing part… you did that all by yourself." he laughed, closing the door behind him. She threw the pillow at the door, the noise of his laughter shattering her skull and she groaned, flopping back down, exhausted again.

When she woke the second time that morning, it was only an hour later and she felt a lot less beaten. She remembered they had gone out for drinks to this themed bar. She hadn't realised it was themed till they were inside and trying to figure out drinks. **Titan** was a Greek god themed bar, all the drinks were named after a different god. Feeling the excitement she had moved through Aphrodite to Hera. Of course by the end she just closed her eyes and pointed, not quite sure how to pronounce anything anymore. But in between trips to the bar, things were still fuzzy. Of course she remembered her Adonis re-incarnation. He always seemed to have hands on her wherever she went.

Unable to find anything else about her previous night she went to the bathroom and sorted herself out, showering off the sweat and scrubbing the taste of Ollie's hangover cure from her breath. She walked back to the bedroom and could have died. Her green underwear was handing from the light shade.

"_Ollie, come back upstairs with me. Please." He laughed but did nothing. "Ollie. I already told you, this bra's digging into my sides and I need someone with wonderful skills to remove it." He sat on the sofa leaving her tapping her bare feet on the wood. "Ollie!" she groaned in frustration and straddled his waist. "You're meant to be saving me. Save me from my clothes, they're eating me."_

"_I think I'm going to save you from embarrassment and put you to bed."_

"_Yey!" Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood chuckling as her lips attacked his jaw. She bounced up the stairs with him, all the time kissing at his jaw, his neck, his unresponsive lips. His arms unlocked her legs from his back and she found herself on a soft bed. "Oh Ollie, you shouldn't have." she jested and stood on the bed. "I know, I'll reward you." She hummed some base to a sexy song and undid the clip in her hair, shaking it out sexily, only gravity didn't seem to agree and she found herself back in Ollie's arms. She looked around confused. "Am I on the bed?" she asked in a whisper. Ollie couldn't reply for fear of splitting his sides in laughter. A drunk Chloe was like an ADHD kid given additives and told to run wild. He blamed all the caffeine in her blood finally allowed to kick free. Either that or someone had slipped a little something extra in her drink. "I'm not on the bed." she noted, drawing her own conclusion then eyeing the floor sceptically. Once she finished silently offending the floor she turned her eyes to him. "Ollie, you were meant to put me on the bed." she scolded without feeling and hugged him. "Don't worry. We can have sex on the floor."_

"_Chloe, for the last time. I'm not having sex with you."_

"_You're just grumpy today…why not? I'm perfectly attractive. Look" She pushed her breasts up in the dress and went on her tiptoes, no chance of Ollie missing her then._

"_Chloe. You're drunk. Very much so. And you're going to kill me in the morning when you remember this, so let's do me a favour and just go to sleep." Chloe pouted, possibly the sexiest thing ever._

"_Fine, if you won't have sex with me. Then I'll have sex with me." She pulled at her dress before he could do anything and she finally finished on the floor, in her green matching lingerie, staring at the dress that wouldn't co-operate._

"_Chloe. I have no objection at all to the latter. But at least wait until morning."_

"_Why? I'm horny now, and I want you. But you don't want me." She pouted again and dear lord if she didn't calm down soon he would end up without any self control._

"_Of course I want you. But I want you asleep."_

"_That's a little like necrophilia Ollie."_

"_Geez Chloe. Please. Just go to bed." Before I can't stop myself… he added silently._

"_Fine. But stay with me while I get ready." _

"_Alright. Be quick." She smirked vindictively and stepped up to him, her hands reaching behind to her bra. She snapped it off and slowly, ever so slowly let it slide down her arms. Ollie sucked in a breath._

"_Don't close your eyes Ollie my darling." Despite her words she threw her bra over his eyes and giggled dancing around him in just her panties. Soon they were spinning around one finger where they flew off and landed on the light._

"_Chloe. Get some clothes on. Please."_

"_I have. I'm sleeping in my birthday suit." she admitted proudly. "You should sleep too, but you have to meet the dress code." Her hands flew to his shirt buttons and managed to get a few open before he wrapped his big strong hands around her tiny ones._

"_Chloe. Get into bed. I promise I'll be there soon. Like you asked." He winked and lifted her, careful of his hand placement to slip her under the covers._

"_You'll be back?" she asked. "Naked?"_

"_Yep." He popped the 'p' "10 minutes tops." Chloe smiled and scooted further under the duvet. She remember waiting the 10 minutes, then another 10, just to be sure. Finally and thankfully sleep claimed another victim. It's first crashed on the couch downstairs, away from temptation._

Cringed wasn't a strong enough word for what Chloe was doing. She just wanted to die. She knew Alcohol + Chloe = Disaster. That was simple mathematics she learnt a long while ago. But this was of epic proportions, there was no coming back from this. Trying to stop her face from being forever red she unhooked the caught underwear and cleaned the floor which was cluttered with her clothes. Once dressed and having scanned the room twice for any other signs of last night she sucked in a breath and opened the door unknowing what to expect. Her purse was sitting outside the door, coins pouring out of it. Beside it sat some brand new green heels shoes in a white box.

"_Ollie, take me home. Take me home and __**ravish**__ me!" she purred as they stepped out of the club and she wobbled on her heels._

"_Sure. Of course." he patronised trying to remember which way they came. Her hand slipped into his, both of her arms hugged around the one of his. "You do know you're drunk… right?"_

"_Like a skunk." she replied then laughed as they walked. Despite being barnacled to Ollie, who was somehow sober after matching her drink for drink, she didn't manage a straight path and caught her heel in a drain. It snapped and she immediately bent down to try doctor it. Ollie stopped as well, trying to keep her from licking the pavement as her tongue came out as she inspected the heel. Finally the prognosis came back. It was poor. "It's broken." she whined. "Ollie, I broke the pretty shoes you bought me."_

"_I promise I'll buy you some new ones. As soon as we get home."_

"_After I orgasm." she corrected. Ollie laughed, thankful there was no-one but the night to hear her words._

"_Sure. Yes Chloe. After that."_

"_You didn't say it." She sounded hurt._

"_Say what?"_

"_Orgasm." she stated. Deathly serious. No blush at all. "Don't you like the word? I think it's pretty. It rolls off the tongue. But if you say it too many times, it stops sounding like a word. See?" She took a deep breath and the remainder of her oxygen was spent saying the word orgasm over and over again till she just started laughing._

"_Com'on cinders. Let's get you home before this magic juice wears off." He lifted her, fireman style and took the shoes off both her feet._

"_Ah! Ollie!" She patted his back rapidly to get his attention. "I can see your ass." To make her point even more clear she reached her hand to pat that too. "Oh. It's firm. I bet you could bounce coins of it." She tapped it again as he walked._

"_Not too bad yourself Goldilocks." he purred slapping her ass and telling her to behave._

"_Olli?" she asked a few silent minutes later. He was expecting the 'I need to barf' portion of the evening. But it seemed Chloe could hold her drink down. "Can I have a coin?"_

"_What for?" he asked, lost in the sway of her dress around her legs while he walked._

"_I want to see if it bounces." He laughed and because of the motion she started as well. "Do you do bottom crunches?" she asked, genuinely interested in how his ass took such a perfect shape._

"_I think that's all good genes actually." he admitted, finally seeing the door to his apartment and haven._

"_Really? You're very lucky. Dinah has to do exercises, and we both started. We're doing kegel exercises too."_

"_Kegel?"_

"_You know. For your hoo-har." She laughed. "Except you don't have a hoo-har. But you can still do them. They make your ding-dong stay up for longer. Not that Oliver Queen would have any issues with his ding-dong" She laughed again wildly then complained when he set her vertical in the elevator. "You know… a lot of steamy things happen in elevators…" she spoke before cracking up in laughter again._

Like a second wave of guilt attacking her newly composed face she flushed bright red and bit her lip. She would never live this down. Yet she had a feeling the worse was yet to come. She leaned over the banister, checking to see if Ollie was around. She didn't see him. She leaned further, almost dropping off, but still no Ollie. She cast her gaze to his office door. It was shut so she could safely assume he was inside making a call. In tiptoes she wandered down into the kitchen pouring herself coffee and was hit with another memory. Arguably the worst.

"_Barman sir. Mr Titan, I'd care for another drink please." she purred, leaning over the bar as the bartender smiled back at her. Ollie sat next to her, grinning madly. They had tasted shots of every drink they had, and some they mixed on the spot. The bartender was by far the best that had ever served him, and that was saying things. Chloe passed Ollie another drink though his Cronus Cocktail was still sitting full in a queue behind his Herculean Haemorrhage. He was playing with the umbrella in Chloe's Hades's hope drink she didn't like. "Ollie, you can't fall behind." she complained and pushed the new drink toward him._

"_You're trying to get me drunk." he accused and her lip twitched in a smile._

"_That's absurd. No I'm not." He rose his eyebrows questioningly. "I'm getting us __**both**__ drunk, and you need to catch up."_

"_I'll drink all of these… if you tell me the truth Chloe Sullivan." She blushed and leant in close to him to whisper in his ear._

"_You're not supposed to know." She giggled and drank from her purple drink. He had long ago lost track of the names._

"_Then we'll make a bet." he proposed. "If I can drink all these and stand on one leg for an entire minute, you have to tell me. Do you agree?" She nodded. "I need your word."_

"_You have my word Mr. Queen." She stood and curtsied only to have to be held vertical by him anyway. "I will tell you my plan for you, if you drink them all and stand one legged for an entire minute." He helped her back onto her stool and raised his glass._

"_To my iron stomach." he toasted and she joined in, clinking her glass. The first drink went down, followed by the second, then the third and the last one Chloe shoved under his nose, which may have tasted like cranberries. He didn't have it in his mouth long enough to tell._

"_On your feet. For a minute. No holding on." she told him, watching as he stood from his stool, trying to stop the wobbly edges of his vision. She counted out loud, staring adorably up at him while he stood on his one leg solid as a rock. "56…57…58…59… That's not fair!" she complained. "I'm not supposed to tell you my plan, and you must have cheated. Maybe the floor has a secret hole in it." She dropped down and stared at the floor. She reached out and patted a hand to it. "It looks real." she spoke amazed. "You're really stable." she spoke admiringly._

"_And you're really drunk." She giggled. _

"_I know."_

"_So you need to tell me your plan now Chloe. We had a deal." he reminded her, watching as the barman left to serve the red head down the other end of the bar who was carelessly flirting with him. Looks like he'd be gone a while. Good thing too; Chloe needed cutting off. She leant forward, hugging his biceps and whispered in his ear._

"_I need to get you drunk. So I can sleep with you and then I can decide if I'm in love with you or not." she admitted and started giggling again._

"_Really?" he asked. "Is that true?" she nodded._

"_You can ask Dinah if you want. She gave me the idea, except she wanted me to date rape you. I said you were too classy for that. I defended your honour." She giggled again. _

"_And why does Dinah want you to sleep with me?"_

"_Because I can't figure out anything while I keep wanting to screw you. She says a good fuck with clear my head. Woops." she chided her own swear word._

"_Maybe we should go."_

"_Just another drink more." she insisted and called down the man serving the alcohol._

Chloe could have died. Then and there. There would be no living with him after this. She'd need to call Dinah…and invest in ear plugs. She glanced around the living room. She wondered how Ollie had even found room to sleep down here. It seemed the couch was the only thing not to have paper or wires, or folders of information on them. Seeking some kind of redemption she started to breeze around, organising things back in the boxed they came in. Clearing the floor took the majority of her time, surfaces were next, then she came to the desk. Cluttered was an understatement. Wires seemed to have bred over night and then played twister with each other till their origins were unrecognisable. Finally, the glass work top started to seep through the disorder and control was re-established. The floors were shiny wood, the fabric were clean and fresh, and the papers were penned inside boxes along with the wires she had tied back on themselves to stop another catastrophe. She smiled at her progress though it did nothing to ease her guilt and dusted her hands together. She paused and stared at her naked hands, feeling a little healthier.

She had taken of the wedding ring for good last night. It was cosily snuggled in her toiletries bag. She didn't want to wear it anymore, not only because she had feelings for another man, but because looking at it only reminded her of the sadness. She was going to put it on a chain, but did she really even want to wear it around her neck anymore. To be honest she didn't enjoy looking at it anymore. It didn't symbolise hope, happiness and the eternal promise of two lovers. It screamed death, hate and thousands of salty tears. So with the thought of new leaf turning she had taken it off then returned to her laptop station to keep digging on the perpetrator who was hunting her.

Now she stood without the ring and yet still feeling whole, it didn't feel like she had taken off a piece of herself, nor like she had abandoned Jimmy. She could never forget him. Never. But she didn't need to wear a ring to tell her that.

"Wow, I can actually see floor. I'm impressed." She turned, a blush returning as she faced Ollie, who was still wearing the cheeky 'I know' grin.

"I'm sorry." It was the most sincere thing she had ever said, but it didn't amount to much.

"Now, which part are you exactly sorry for? Because I believe we covered a lot of ground last night." He sat down, fully intending to drag this out as much as possible and watch her squirm.

"I'm sorry for trying to… I mean for what I was trying to do." Her hair fell, welcome over her face in a blonde curtain.

"Oh, you were so verbal last night. Maybe a drink would loosen your tongue." Oh god, he was enjoying this far too much. She blushed deeper and held back the anger. She shouldn't be yelling at him, she should be grovelling for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry for tricking you into coming out drinking with me." she started from the long list she had to apologise for.

"I forgive you." he replied, still a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for passing you drink after drink and trying to get you drunk." Again, he forgave her. "I'm sorry you had to carry me all the way home. I'm sorry- " she broke off, her hand over her eyes. She may as well just come out with it. "I'm sorry I tried to bounce pennies off your ass. I'm sorry I stripped off in front of you and tied to make you sleep with me." He laughed without care for her beetroot red temper at her own actions. "And I'm sorry I've been crashing at your place for so long."

"Woah. I don't accept that apology." She whined low, there was no way she could stay here and look at him every morning. No way at all she could share a bed. "I'll accept that you can't keep your hands off me, and I'll accept you are guilty of premeditated rape. I don't even mind your little stripper routine, or your fascination with my ass." He smirked, clearly enjoying himself. "But you're not leaving."

"Ollie, I can't stay after what I did-"

"Then you'll make up your actions to me, by staying with me. Besides, I don't want you going off and trying to seduce other people you're staying with. It's a burden, but I think I can keep you under control." He chuckled. "Com'on." He reached and pulled her down to sit in his arms on the sofa. She refused to relax. "It wasn't that bad. I already know you're mad about me." He winked and she finally let out a whisper of a laugh. "There you go." He smoothed a hand across her hair. "But just so you know. Next time I don't think I'll have enough self control to act like a gentleman."

"I am sorry." She turned to face him, still bright red.

"Hmm. I know but I'm sure after a few days of teasing this will all die down. Then you can decide whether you're in love with me or not."

"Oh Jesus Ollie." He laughed as she leant forward dropping her head into her hands.

"Alright, fine. I'll drop it for a while. But you should phone Dinah back. She said you made a drunken phone call to her last night that has her jumping up and down and asking me for details." His lips brushed her ear. "I played innocent. You can decide how to deal with humiliation round two" He chuckled and went back to his study while she sat still on the sofa, trying to make time go backwards. Then something suddenly struck.

Why hadn't Ollie slept with her? She said herself that she wanted it, and as far as she knew he still did too. Why wouldn't he? She stood and followed his trail into the study. He was sat fussing with papers and flicked his head up, a smile creeping across his face when he saw her.

"Why?" she asked, standing on the other side of the desk.

"Why what?" He swung in the chair, putting his feet on the desk. A picture of ease.

"Why didn't you sleep with me?" She could feel a temper rising in her, possibly because she felt denied.

"Chloe. You were too drunk to even stand straight." He chuckled.

"Yes, but why didn't you? You said yourself you knew perfectly well how I felt, and last time I checked you felt pretty much the same."

"You know I do." he stated dropping his feet and rounding the desk to her.

"Then what was the problem. I wanted it. You wanted it. We're both adults Ollie."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we have to sleep together. We're also friends, and friends make sure stupid things don't happen."

"Friends can also have certain benefits." she countered. "We might not be looking for the same things, but do you really think we can keep on like this and not start some connection?" He sighed and perched on his desk, his hands on her hips.

"Do you want to?" he asked in a sigh. He couldn't quite believe he was having a debate with her relating to whether they were going to sleep together. "You said you just wanted a one time thing, to be able to make your mind up. Is that what you still want?" He didn't even know how he remained so calm.

"I… I don't know." she confessed, her anger gone, along with all determination she had as she stormed into his room, demanding answers. "Maybe I should decide how I feel about you before we…" He smiled, finally the sense had come back to her.

"I think that's a good idea. Wait to see how you feel. Then, if you still want to. We'll see where it goes" She bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh god. Ollie I'm sorry, I just barged in and-" He chuckled.

"Chloe. It's fine." She smiled sheepishly and turned out, leaving him with thrilling ideas bouncing around in his head. She still hadn't gotten a straight answer. But maybe some perspective.

Instead of fretting about Ollie she had to relay the story back to a desperate Dinah. That didn't go over too well, instead she found herself arguing for Ollie's case, in that he really was being a gentleman and the plan was stupid and childish. Dinah scoffed, but finally dropped it and allowed Chloe back her peace.

Ollie found her sitting cross legged in some pyjama pants and top on the bed watching some foreign movie. He sat beside her, her exotic fruity shampoo drilling deep into his senses. She was fresh from the shower, her skin a wash with a million different scents. They each attacked him with a roaring urge to touch, to feel, to taste. He turned his head to the TV screen and coked it sideways.

"Are they speaking Swedish?" he asked. She smiled.

"I think so. Either the blonde haired man is really angry at the other one… or he's really sorry. I don't quite know."

"Angry." Ollie answered decisively.

"You speak Swedish too? Well Mr. Queen I never knew you had so many talents."

"I have very many talents. However, Swedish is not one of them. I spent some time there and picked up enough to order my own booze and avoid offending locals. But…sometimes I got into a little trouble." She laughed. "Now though. Now I need to demonstrate another talent of mine, for I need a shower" It was clear from the sweat marks and deliciously messed hair he'd been training. Maybe working out some tension. "You're welcome to join me if you want?" He winked at her and walked backwards teasingly into the bathroom. She scoffed but she was seconds from sprinting and stripping herself down to join him. As the sound of the water started her mind began to wander. What would Ollie be like as a lover? Jimmy had always been slow and gentle, telling her how much he loved her, how incredible she was. And that was possibly the biggest turn on she could imagine. But now, other things were turning in her mind. Would she have preferred it hard and fast, slammed against the wall in the moment of passion? Where the pure act could not wait, that you had to have them right then and there, ignorant of the fact there was a bed a few metres away. Did she want the button flying, clothes ripping all consuming lust? It certainly stirred her blood just at the sheer thought. She'd never thought of herself as wild, or demanding. But right now she was stopping herself by a mere barrier of will from stepping into that shower with him and finding out.

Maybe he'd take her slow and deep. Every thrust a blissful pain rubbing against her sweet spot. Maybe he'd be more dominant and make her beg for her own release. Her centre warmed at the thought. Maybe soft and loving wasn't her style after all. Dinah had certainly added points to the fearless fast fuck column with all her stories.

But what would Ollie say? If she went in right now, would he grab her and take her under the spray? Or would he want her to start things off? It's not like he'd need persuasion or anything. She could just breeze right in take his cock in her hand and insist he pleasured her. He wouldn't say no… would he?

Chloe froze, seeing she was half a step from the bathroom door, her hand out reached to the handle. The shower turned off and she just knew, she could not live with him without sleeping beside him each night feeling sated and knowing he was the same. It was simply too dangerous. The only conclusion she could draw; she had to have sex with him.

* * *

Yep, she simply **had **to have sex with him. There was no other way.

And I promise next Chapter will deliver the smutty content you've all been waiting ever so patiently (*cough cough*) for.

Drunken flashbacks good/bad? Opinions? Did you cringe? Be honest… I did, but then again, I wrote this… so I may be the slightest bit biased. Did you have a favourite part that made you giggle? If so, I would love to hear back.

Thank you for all the reviews so far, they are so sweet and keep me going. Even if it's just a simple _'Update or I will kill you'_ it means the world to me. Thanks darlin's. Xx


	16. Curing Insomnia

Ah, good ol' romance just boils down to sex sometimes doesn't it. Well… here's the long awaited scratching of Chloe's itch. I hope it's up to snuff.

Writing smut always makes me edgy, I never quite know if readers will enjoy it. It is by far the worst part of my writing and I am very unconfident about it. So if you could feedback, maybe a few tips or hints, that would be lovely. I don't want to be the writer that couldn't do smut…because lets face it…we all need a little M in our lives.

Anyways, here you go.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen; Curing Insomnia

Chloe woke repeated through the next few hours. Sure, she had the feel of Ollie's flesh next to hers. Yes, she was warm encased in his arms. Of course, she was happy where she was…but her mind was refusing to switch off, and every time it did she saw Ollie behind her eyes. She was hot, sweaty and scissoring her legs just for friction between her thighs. Tossing over, she soon found she was spooning him.

God, did she have no control?

It's not like she could get herself off either. She was constantly watched, even when he had work. And it made it worse that she wasn't a quiet person for someone her size.

Besides, it wasn't her fingers she wanted. What, or more precisely who, she wanted was sleeping soundlessly beside her. Chloe turned back, her eyes scanning up and down his face. He was such an angel, so relaxed and carefree when he slept. Ever so lightly, she traced a finger over his lips, feeling the ridges of his cupid's bow. Was there no bow he could not master the skill of? She remembered kissing those lips; getting lost, tracing her tongue over his own demanding one. Ollie was a sweet scent, an even sweeter taste and yet such a cocky, egotistical personality. However, she still couldn't find a fault that made her want to second guess. He had seen more than his fair share of women…and she couldn't care. She could only be jealous that they had been with him and she hadn't. They had had the chance to run finger and tongue over his defined chest. They had felt the sweet nothings caress their cheeks in a warm breath. They had been held, safe and protected in his arms while he drove them to bliss. They had been where she so desperately wanted to go.

"Ollie." she breathed, her fingers running down the side of his face and flowing to his chest. Teasingly she circled his nipple, the dark night taking away all her questions and worries. She wanted him. He wanted her. They were both together, all alone, provided with the comfiest bed possible and the greatest sexual tension imaginable.

Her lips touched to his which parted obediently. She smiled to herself and called out his name again; a seductress invading his pleasant dreams. He murmured, his eyes still closed, yet lips searching back for hers. He may be able to deny it, like she was, but when it came to the language of the body; they were both fluent and ready for conversation. Her mind might not know exactly what it wanted, but her sex most definitely did and was making its urges known by the lake in her underwear. Her lips kissed to his ear and she sucked the lobe into her mouth, her teeth lightly grazing and drawing a moan from him. She grinned successfully.

"Ollie." she whispered and darted out her tongue again.

"Chloe? What are you-" His voice was laced with sleep, although his body was standing up for action.

"Shhhh" She placed a finger over his mouth, her kisses returning and hand travelling down his body. Chocolate pools looked at her, somewhere between confused and subservient. "Should I stop?" she asked, her hand finding that loving v-shape his low sitting bottoms loved to show off. It only promised something better. Instead of saying anything he rolled, lips colliding together, hands running to find flesh, heart beats pounding inside their ears, stealing all their words, building the sense of touch so every brush became a loving caress filled with fiery emotion. Chloe let her legs naturally curl around him, her heels pushing against the fabric, pushing it further down off his body to free what she wanted.

There would be no phone calls, no visitors, no interruptions of moral conscious, just them. Together, alone. Ollie dropping his head, kissing up her torso as the pyjama top came off, her breasts lost in the darkness but found by the rough pads of his fingers rolling over peaked nipples. Her back arched, pushing into his frame. He pushed back, his hands greedy, his tongue covetously tasting all her body.

Panties had to come off, she thought. Shorts, then panties. She would meet him skin to skin, feel everything. She gripped his arms as she lifted and wriggled out of the rest of her clothes with the help of his hands. Without a second more invitation his mouth latched onto her breast, his fingers trailing her blonde curls, parting her dripping folds. She cried out, hugging tighter to his long frame.

"Ollie!" she breathed, his fingers playing rough against her sensitive nub. The sensations were sending her wild. His mouth was slow and steady, teasingly licking at her nipple. His fingers were hot and hungry circling her entrance as she mewled in anticipation. He slipped in one finger, pumping rapidly against her walls. She gasped, another finger curling up inside her, finding that special spot that made her scream. She came fast with a shout, the anticipating of the act being her own personal foreplay dragging on for an inhumane number of days, non-stop. His fingers rode her spasms as he continued to tease, her sensitivity throwing her up higher. Her fingers squeezed his bicep, her mouth dropping open to let the sounds of her pleasure fill his ears.

She was beautiful.

Her high returned her back to reality with promise of another trip into the great orgasmic beyond. Ollie was kissing down her chest, his tongue circling her navel and quickly dipping in before moving lower, beneath the duvet to her sex. She ran her fingers in his hair, trying to pull him back up. She had waited too long to waste time when she could be feeling him, hard and hungry pounding into her.

"Chloe I don't have-" he began to apologise, regret highlighting his words. She was too far gone to even find the fault in the fact her playboy was without condoms.

"Don't need." she replied and shuffled down under his frame, the feel of his firm and plentiful length crashing against her wet core sending shivers and rolls of sex flooding into her. You could call it premeditation that she was on the pill… maybe you could call it invading privacy that she looked at Oliver's last full physical after he had the 'cloud nine' attack and knew perfectly well the extent of his health. Maybe she writhed internally at the thought of feeling him, all of him, no cloak covering him, no distance between the colliding flesh.

Ollie rocked his hips, his length riding against her folds. She moaned, her fingers clutching onto him, nails biting though she could never grow them long enough to hurt.

"Please" she breathed, her breath hot on his neck. "Please." Begging for more she repeated, wriggling her hips trying to meet one of his thrusts with the right angle. Ever the tease Ollie couldn't cave till **he** wanted. If this was a dream, then it only made sense he dragged it out for as long as possible. And if by some miraculous chance this was reality… he gulped… he wanted to savour every sensation. The night engulfing their fears and inhibitions may leave them partially blind, but every touch was as live as a firework and made exploration all that more sweet. And Chloe was as sweet as they came, and when she came… oh, it took all his strength not to blow his load then and there like a teen on prom night all over her thigh, to claim her as his own. And how much he did want to claim her, to hear her cries of pleasure for him and only him. "Ollie, I need you." At the simple call of his name he was done teasing and shoved forward, sliding with ease inside her. She cried out, pulling herself closer to him and wrapping her legs tighter, her heels digging into his ass with every thrust. He wanted to go slow, he wanted to take eons worshipping her body, but his name falling from her ruby lips unravelled all control. She was so tight, squeezing his cock, silently begging for his release. Maybe it was her size, maybe it was the gymnastics and yoga, or maybe he should be thanking those kegel exercise she was on about, but she had a grip on him that could match that around his heart. He may have belonged to her for months on end, but the surrendering gasps, the moans, the mewls she made, they all belonged to him. Her eyes sparkled, alive with the feeling of him. Her lips attacked whatever flesh they could find, wanting to taste. Her walls soft and tight, the warmth incomparable, each stroke draining another inch of self control.

She deepened his drives, crossing her ankles on his lower back. The feel was instant, each flying, dissolved entirely in the presence of the other close to them. His thrusts became deeper, hitting her in all the right places. She arched up her back, another tidal wave of lust about to drown her, and in all honesty he was fighting the current to stay afloat for her. Did she know how long he had waited for her? How long he had slaved over work, when all he wanted was her?

He rocked against her pleasure centre and she clamped down around him, her spasming walls drawing his own climax and milking out his seed. A roar ripped from his lips, her name spiralling through her quivering body mid-orgasm.

Ollie collapsed onto his forearms, his mouth snuggled between her breasts, their panting filling the black room. She held him there, next to her heart. The darkness was a warm blanket over her closed eyes letting her find peace. Sex had changed something in her… whatever it was she didn't know, but it felt a whole lot better with Ollie pressed up against her.

Chloe felt better than she ever had before when she woke. She heard the padding of bare feet across wood and opened her eyes to the daylight bathed room and a stunning Oliver looking sleep dazed and stumbling away from the dresser like a drunk who had accidentally hit it. She giggled then bit her lip as he turned back. He met her guilt face again and couldn't help but laugh himself. It had taken him a few moments that morning to realise what he felt last night was no dream. There definitely _was_ a naked Chloe plastered to his chest and the room fragranced with the feint scents of sex. All he could think was 'thank god'; if she hadn't done something soon, he most definitely would have.

"Ollie, about last night…" Chloe began, tugging the silk sheet with her as she stood. Ollie cocked an eyebrow but otherwise kept silent about her irrational modesty. Sure, he had boxers on, but that was only because he wanted hydration, he was on his way before sleep decided it wanted him back and almost dragged him into his dresser. "Maybe… I might have-"

"If this is another apology I don't accept." He cut her off in anticipation.

"I, but I-" He grinned and stuck a hand out to her. She eyed it questionably before taking a deep breath, pulling on her metaphorical big girl panties and sliding hers into his. He led her into the bathroom then reached it to turn on the shower. He dropped her hand, leaving her confused then returned with 2 large white towels.

"Go on." he urged, nodding his head to the shower.

"Ollie, what…w-" she stumbled over her words.

"You need a shower. I need a shower. I happen to have a big enough shower for the both of us." He nodded and dropped his boxers. She averted her eyes politely though she was dying to turn back. If her occasional glances didn't give her away, the blush most certainly would.

"Ollie, I can wait till you're done I-"

"Do you want the polar bears to die Chloe?" She turned back, no care for her innocent eyes.

"What? No, of course not-"

"Then, we'll save the planet. One shared shower at a time." he explained. She grinned at his logic and he drew her to him, his fingers relieving hers of her silk guard and it pooled around her feet. "Beautiful" he spoke in awe and tugged on her hand again opening the glass shower door and pulling her with him to close behind. "You know… I am sorry I missed _that_ last night." She turned back to face him, the spray on her back.

"What?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes above his waist. Easier said than done. It seemed gravity claimed her gaze in here too.

"There's a lovely bunny taking residence on your left butt cheek." She laughed. Her birth mark was shaped like a rabbit, she had once thought of getting it outlined in tattoo ink when she had her rebellious teenage phase, the thought passed when she realised she'd have to have a tattooist actually see her ass to do it.

"Don't mock." She playfully slapped his arm, feeling less insecure the longer Ollie blatantly stared. "Do I pass your test?" she asked following his gaze as she stuck out her arms and turned for him.

"Hmmm" He pulled her roughly to his chest, water covering them both. "I'd say you've got flying colours." It wasn't the only thing flying, little Ollie seemed to be wanting in on the steamy shower scene action.

"Really." She rolled her hips against him in tease. "Now, I remember the feel of your ass." Her hands snaked around to said object of perfection giving both cheeks a squeeze. "And how could I forget the arms." His arms wrapped around her waist keeping her close. "But I seem to be amiss a few details." she pondered aloud, purposefully filling the tone with a seductive tease.

"Hmmm. Is there anything I can help with?" he offered, then let her squeal as he picked her up, her breasts at the perfect high for sucking. She moaned loud, no care for appearances. She might have sounded like a whore, but Ollie caused all sorts of desires she couldn't understand. "Chloe?" he asked as she didn't reply.

"Birthmarks?" she asked, finally remembering the thread of the conversation.

"Two." he answered around her nipple. "Right calf and right underarm." The facts flew straight out of her brain, along with the rest of her questioning. Her hands smoothed over his shoulder blades and rolled down his back, following the trial of the water. Sure, they were meant to be getting clean… but she had to make sure they were properly dirty first. She dropped her legs, hearing his groan at the loss but he was quickly sated by her lips. Her tongue brushing against his as she followed his happy trail and wrapped her hand around his length. His body relaxed and he caged her against the tile wall, never leaving her lips for a second. She could just reach the tips of her thumb and first finger together around him and let just those form a neat ring, sliding his gracious length repeatedly. She rotated her wrist as she stroked him, adding to the friction.

"Chloe-" She could predict what he was going to say before he said it. He didn't want to let her miss out of her enjoyment and she would if she carried on. Her lips silenced his then lifted away, just her hand on his cock connecting them.

"In the spirit of fair play; I owe you. I enjoyed myself twice last night, where you only did once. I'd hate if you thought I was unfair." Though all she could think was the quote; '_all's fair in love and war_'. But was this love? She supposed in some ways it could be classed as war… maybe a war of lust.

Ollie groaned, her fingers tracing over his tip where he was so very sensitive then back to viciously pumping him. He came with a shout, his seed jetting onto her thigh. She didn't care, she already felt like she belonged to him. Her body wanted him around, all the time, she was his. Why should she not let him mark her?

She reached around his body, the warm water washing away all evidence of activities and took the shower gel from the side, soaping up to rub across Ollie's chest. She marvelled at the touch on his skin. He wore his battle scars with pride, many just feint white lines, arguably not even there. Others were deeper, leaving raised edges on his skin, or slight dips. She delighted in trailing her fingers over them, covering them in a second skin of lather then watching it wash away to let them shine through again. Her lips followed the bubbles, the shower filled with the masculine scents of whatever was in his shower gel. It ran straight to her sex drive, kicking her back up into horniness.

Finally, after Chloe had thoroughly enjoyed herself twice more, they managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to get dressed. Chloe would have sworn that shower did more harm to the polar bears environment than good. It took almost three times as long as any girl before a date. She could also have sworn Ollie un-evened their orgasm level with a purpose to keep her coming back. It was unnecessary though, there was nothing that could keep her away from him now. Like any good addict, she was hooked for life, even if hers was shortening in length every time she walked out the door. What with Brainiac and evil creep guy, she was lucky to be alive right now. But with Ollie smiling at her and seeing straight through her clothing, she couldn't really find any reason to be thinking of anything else but him.

"What?" she asked, sliding in her ear rings and turning back to Oliver's stare.

"I'm just wondering if you were successful." He shrugged and ran his fingers down her bare arm.

"With?" she prompted, no idea what he was going on about.

"Well, you said you thought sex would clear your mind a bit. I think I've more than accomplished the sex part, so I'm wondering if you were as successful." Her heart beat filled her ears and she was overcome by an impulse to slap his hand from her body. Instead she turned back to her jewellery adding a necklace she didn't want to wear so she had something to do. Had she made her mind up? Yes, she felt different, but she didn't have a name for that feeling. It was no longer just lust, but it wasn't love.

She froze, a truck load of cold realization shattering over her. She recognised the feeling. Her eyes flickered back to meet Oliver's. She saw hope, tease and confidence. If she was to look into a mirror, she would see nothing that resembled any of them. She could chose to believe it wasn't true, but she knew from just a look. She was falling hard. It seemed Oliver had taken more than just her moans last night. It seemed soon he would be holding her heart. She shook her head and stepped back, watching Ollie react with her.

"Chloe?"

She couldn't fall in love with Oliver. She wasn't meant to. She shouldn't want his touch, she shouldn't want to spend all her time thinking of him. But like a poison he had corrupted her. She blinked, a tear rolling down. She wiped furiously at it, reddening her skin. Oliver was the one who couldn't be there. She _**shouldn't **_want him. With Lois, Green Arrow was in the way. With Tess it was a maid who he couldn't pass up. He was not boyfriend material. Not husband material. Not anything. So why, why in all the world would she want him? She'd already had her time for crappy guys. Clark never saw her, Jimmy hadn't trusted her, what would Oliver do to break her heart? Could she take it? Did she even want to give it a chance? "Chloe?" Oliver voice broke through, concern all over his expression. She pulled out her rainy day smile and shrugged him off.

"I'm fine." She couldn't recall the state of the conversation before she was attacked by her thoughts. He rose his eyebrows, clearly questioning her definition of 'fine'. "Seriously." She edged around him for the door and freedom to grieve her own stupid heart in peace. But Ollie's fingers wrapped around her wrist holding her back. "Ollie." She tugged for freedom but he pulled back and she landed with a sigh on the bed.

"Chloe. Talk to me." he pleaded, crossing his arms, his body keeping her locked to the bed.

"Oliver. It didn't mean anything. I had an itch, you scratched it." Her heart felt heavy in her chest as she spoke the words, wishing so desperately they could be true. She might not be head over heels for him yet, but it was a slippery slope and soon she be sliding into his arms telling him she wanted him forever. She refused to do that. Love only led to hurt. She had seen to much hurt. Oliver adding to that… she couldn't bear it.

"No. I don't believe that. See, here's what I think. I think you realised you felt something and it's scared you." Someone was overly confident in his abilities, she thought. Someone was also very perceptive.

"Cocky much?" she asked, and pushed up from the bed, making for the door again. He spun her back to face him.

"I don't see you denying it." he challenged.

"Ollie, don't falter yourself. You were convenient. But that's all. I don't feel anything for you. Sorry."

"Right." He stepped toward her, catching her as she made to move back and planted his lips on her, taking away her breath and making her head spin. Before she could stop herself she was clinging onto him, taking hold against his body, moving her lips with his, demanding more. With great restraint he stepped back, holding her at arms length. She opened her eyes to find his cocky grin front and centre, his tall frame leaning over hers with power. "You don't feel anything" he repeated, smiling so cheekily it could break her in two. He left her to stew, grinning as he walked downstairs, to make the coffee.

For the first time he didn't feel alone in their relationship. Though she may not admit it, he knew she had been taken prisoner to his charm and soon she'd be standing right next to him, no fear, no doubt and able to say just how she felt. Chloe came as a bundle package complete with a caffeine addiction and a whole background of ill fated luck. He knew, and he loved her ever more so for being able to keep as smiley as she was, but he also knew it would take time. For her to trust again, to realise what she had. He was willing to give her that time, and where possible, she could have as much space as she liked to ponder over him. But now he knew where she was, knew where she stood, and that knowledge brought his happy mood back with a rush. She might be pissed for a while, and she might not be as touchy feely as he would like, but he knew what she wanted beneath the barbed wire guarding her stitched up heart. He knew it was him.

* * *

Well, Chloe's been found out. Ollie's got a huge ego boost. What a chapter…

Now, I know I mentioned this before… but I'm mentioning it again. I'm not very confident about my smut, and I'd like to improve….so, tips are welcome.

Also... **_oh my god_**, for last chapter. The reviews were so sweet. I actually started a little jump up and down when I read how much you liked it. Thank you. Ever so much. You're all so sweet and kind.  
And you're turning me into a soppy wreck... God, I love you all. *hugs and chocolate cookies all around*


	17. Reading The Situation

Oh! Lions and tiger and bear of the smut world! Ollie knows Chloe feels for him. Chloe knows Ollie knows Chloe feels something. There's a lot of knowing and feeling going on. Can you keep up?

* * *

Chapter Seventeen; Reading The Situation

Ollie hid out most of the day, either in his office or his gym. His maid came, buzzed around cleaning and dusting while Chloe sat reading cover to cover of the book Ollie had recommended. She didn't have much more to do without Ollie or any work. But it was a nice change. To be cared for and to have no obligations. Just to let yourself relax. Not that it was easy, she started to feel guilty that she wasn't helping people or doing her own chores. So while the maid finished up the kitchen she started flicking through the files on creepy guy. Now known as Eddie Greenburg, great grandchild to Charles Feston.

Alice, the maid, was silent and speedy, finishing with a smile on her face and a cleaned home. She had gone to see Oliver then left without more than a 'Goodbye Miss' to Chloe. Chloe shrugged and started fishing for possible locations, she could let Bart scout a few of them or divide up the team. Maybe Clark could do a run around by himself if he had a few free moments. Almost like he had heard her thoughts he appeared a few minutes later stepping from the lift looking concerned and worried.

"Chloe." he greeted, his voice matching the expression. "I need you to find a location for me." He instantly jumped to business talk, not that she minded when he looked so exhausted, but usually she got a '_Hey, how are ya?_' before they talked shop.

"Sure. What you got?" she asked and he placed a scrap of paper with a phone number on before her. Careful not to use Brainiac she typed in the number, seeing if she could either hack into its inbuilt gps, or trace a call.

"You find anything else out about our psycho guy?" he asked as she worked, hovering behind her back, reading the screens as they flashed. She had told him on many occasions that the hovering didn't make it go quicker and quite frankly it put her off a little because of the audience, but it never seemed to stick with him.

"We have a name, and a few thousand locations, but nothing more."

"That's progress." he complimented.

"Exactly. I was actually going to see if you could check out a few possibilities for me if you had the time." she spoke aloud, knowing he would agree anyway, so his reply shocked her.

"I don't know." Chloe turned round in her chair, seeing Clark's eyes scanning the screen, his mind miles away. Before say could say anything a beeping drew her attention back.

"The phone's off, I can't trace it till it comes on." she dutifully informed him. "Who are you looking for anyway?"

"Kara, she was meant to contact me a few days ago but still hasn't got back." That explained the worry. "Can you check and see when it was last used?" Her fingers clicked across the keyboard and into files she shouldn't be seeing.

"Last used…" She read across the screen then turned to deliver the bad news. "Clark, she hasn't used this phone number for the last two month." Clark nodded solemnly.

"She usually checks in every month or so. I just figured she forgot or was busy… Can you find out anything else?" He sat on the edge of the desk, waiting as her fingers moved again.

"Nothing." she finally concluded. "What was she doing last time she called?"

"There was a string of deaths in North America that didn't make sense. She was looking into them. But that was a while ago."

"And you haven't heard from her since." she asked, already knowing the answer. Clark was worried she had become another one of the deaths.

"Anything could have happened Chloe. She could be fine. But…"

"Well go and find out." she prompted, nudging his elbow.

"I can't just scour America for her, that could take a long time and I have no idea where to start."

"Then take some time there. Take Lois and give her some freedom from Lucy that she's probably dying for."

"And say what? 'I'm going to look for my alien cousin, wanna come along?'" she rolled her eyes. Clark could be clueless sometimes.

"Say you're taking her on a romantic vacation across a few states. You can look for Kara while Lois goes shopping and meet back later."

"As good as that idea is. I can't just leave you. Not with what's going on." Chloe smiled, this was Clark behaviour she knew very well how to deal with.

"Clark, there are 5 other super heroes in this city all dedicated to keeping it, and all the people in it, safe. If anything goes down, you'll know. I promise."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he told her. "And you can call me if you need." Chloe smiled again. Clark deserved some relaxation as well.

"You're going to enjoy your vacation with Lois if it kills me. Now go tell her the good news." A smile tugged at his lips and he was off again before she could blink, the papers flying out of their containers with the change in air. She sighed and started collecting again.

"Was that Clark just now? I thought I heard talking." Chloe turned around to see Oliver's head poking around the door frame.

"Yep. Kara's gone missing so we're one hero short for a while."

"Clark just left?" Ollie asked, surprised.

"No. Clark was _persuaded_ into going with Lois and making his and her life a hell of a lot easier. Besides it's not like I'm not protected, I've got more heroes running around than I know what to do with." She stacked the papers back into their piles and folded herself back into the computer chair. "I do have some missions for them though." She tunnelled her mind to the mission rather than the bare-chested god making his way over to her. "Just a few locations we could try."

"What are these?" he pointed over her shoulder, his other hand on the back of her chair. His finger was directed at the screen showing a map of metropolis with red and green dots.

"Red are locations where our guy could work his operation in. Empty lots for the most part. Some are areas he's had interaction with, either in person or cash. Green are homes reporting missing person's." They didn't have a database for missing meteor freaks, so she was sticking with missing persons. It turned out there was a lot of people gone amiss in Metropolis.

"There are a few close by I could try tonight." he noted, pointing at three of the red dots.

"I can check with the team and arrange a meeting time." she agreed. He shook his head.

"Don't. These will be easy. No need to bother them with nothing. They could just be empty buildings."

"Ollie. It won't a bother to them."

"Chloe. I'll be fine. I've worked solo before. Of course if you're worried, I could always use a guide."

"Of course. At least that way I'll know when to call in back-up and heave your sorry ass out of trouble."

"Chloe! Have some faith. And besides, we both know my ass is in perfectly good hands." She flushed, the breath at her ear suddenly replaced by a fading chuckle as Ollie returned to the gym for his work out. Her perfectly good hands brushed back her hair with a sigh. Tonight would be fun.

Chloe crossed her legs on the computer chair, letting it swirl from side to side almost rocking her as she watched the screen where Oliver's camera feed came in. He was running back alleys at the moment reaching the next location. Staying out of sight while dressed in the hero garb. There were still two of the possible locations to scout, the first being empty. Chloe sighed, watching Ollie turn corners. Usually, she had no time to herself with the others around. Someone always needed some help, locations, triggers, locks hacking…the usual. It seemed Ollie really could take care of himself.

"Am I boring you Watchtower?" he teased. She rolled her eyes, the majority of their conversation had been teases from Oliver rather than anything to do with the activity at hand.

"I'm just enjoying the quiet."

"Face it. You're bored without people to boss around." A chuckle came through to her headset. Her scoff followed.

"I don't boss people around." she argued. "I help and guide. If anything you're the bossy one."

"Oh, your words hurt. Take them back" He faked injury from her verbal daggers. "Admit it; you're bored."

"I'll admit I thought I'd have more of a role. Maybe I do find myself with nothing to do." She shrugged, twirling on her seat while Ollie's video camera showed brick and concrete as he jogged.

"See. Was that so hard?" Chloe leant back on the chair. "But on the plus side, you have time to finish reading about your little darling Eleanor." Chloe sat bolt upright. How did he know she had been thinking of doing that? Since he left the apartment and she had been sitting waiting, her eyes had drifted to the book case. She was itching to finish it off…

"I'm not reading that."

"Are you going back on your word?"

"You did" she countered in a hiss. "But no. I'm not."

"Then why would you not want to read it? You're all alone, with nothing to do, and nobody to sneak up and scare you while you get your smut on."

"I'm n-"

"Or maybe" he interjected "You would prefer if I wasn't on the headset inside your head while you _entertained your desires_." She fumed, wanting so desperately to call his name in a reprimand, but doing so could compromise their identity. Instead she huffed and puffed, trying to occupy her hands with something that wasn't throwing punches at his screen. Over his laughter she took a deep breath, stood then returned with the book in hand.

"Happy now?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm reading the darn book." She flipped open to her placement. Ollie smiled and kept on down the alleys. He really should have taken the bike… He let the silence wash over the wire, letting her settle into her chapter. Chloe was far from loosing herself, she was too consciously aware of Oliver being connected to her. It didn't help that when the main character described her secret love affair Chloe just saw Oliver doing all those things. But where Eleanor knew every centimetre of her lover, Chloe had still exploration to do… not that she knew how to go about initiating that. Wanting it wasn't an issue… getting it might be.

"Which chapter are you on?" Without his arguments and teasing games with her, he was getting bored himself. She rolled her eyes and flicked back the previous pages to read the number.

"Chapter 24" she read then turned back to her page, not that the words were making much sense as her eyes scanned them. She had re-read the same sentence a good few thousand times.

"Has she been proposed to yet?" he asked.

"Yes." Chloe responded and re-settled.

"Did she leave him?" he continued to probe after a few more seconds.

"About a page ago."

"Ah, so you must be on the part where she goes crawling back to her love affair. Right?"

"Are you trying to annoy me to the point I start reading this aloud to you?" she jested then froze as silence came back. He was thinking about it. Oh why did she have to open her mouth?

"I actually wasn't… but that's a splendid idea. Please, go ahead. I think there's a good violent scene followed by some literary porn, as you so often refer to it."

"I'm not-"

"Gunna have to pause your loosing argument Watchtower, check my location." She huffed, but changed the screens.

"You should be right on top of them now. There's a skylight if you climb the fire escape." she informed him.

"Always good old fire escapes." he muttered and slung the bow onto his back for both hands free to climb. She watched as he pressed his body to the concrete, his head peering through the glass. "Empty as far as I can see." He scurried around, checking different angles and looking through open doors. "Nothing going on here." he concluded and scurried down. The next location wasn't far. "You can start reading now." he added in tease. He was sure her unknowingly seductive voice trailing over the words would do nothing to help the situation, but he wouldn't pass up the opportunity. Then again, wasn't it true that men worked better with testosterone pumping through their bodies? Surely Chloe's tongue twirling around a graphic sexual description would sky rocket his hormones.

"If you want to read the book, then you can read it yourself. I'm not playing some twisted fantasy game with you."

"Hmmm. See I thought you wanted to be keep things fair between us. I entertained your twisted mind in a good screw. It's only fair you indulged me with a little reading." Oh, he was going to pay for that when he got back. Chloe ground her teeth, chewing at her lips to keep the torrent of words inside. Ollie chuckled mercilessly. "Well if you're not up for talking I can always fill the silence. For instance there is a conversation we haven't breached yet. Actually there are many. We could talk about your deep emotional feelings for me you've decided to repress. Or, there's the wild hot sex you attacked me with while I was so peacefully sleeping. Then there was the shower where you-"

"'_I stepped out from the taxi, possibly staring at my downfall._'" Chloe read from the book. Oliver chuckled in success. "Oh, god, I feel so stupid." she complained and set the book down on the desk, her cheeks aflame with her blush.

"Com'on, you've just stepped out of the taxi. I'm dying to know what happens next."

"Why have you slowed down?" she noted, the walls not going by as fast as they had before.

"Well I want to give you chance to finish this passage before I have to go all hero again." he replied cockily. "Com'on. Or I could return to my other conversation suggestions." he teased. Oh yes, he would be dead when he walked back in.

"I hope you get viciously mutilated by a dog." she hissed.

"Well there may be a bitch waiting at home, ready to eat me." Oh yes, he was dead!

"You better not be referring to me, or I swear I'll leave you outside all night."

"Little old me? How cruel?" he mocked. "But no, you're no bitch. If anything you'd be the little Jack Russell Terrier."

"Small and yappy?" she offered, the tone clearly labelled with a bright red warning.

"Adorable, sweet, bossy, demanding, and yet only a little more than a handful."

"Oh that's far past enough; you're staying out all night."

"Oh com'on. I'm sorry. You know I think you the best, and let's face it … you're my favourite." Chloe laughed. "Now, I believe the taxi driver is feeling quite bored frozen in motion like that. On with the story."

"You seriously expect me to continue after what you've said. The only thing I plan on doing with this book is slapping you around the head with it; try knocking some respect and sense into you."

"Impossible. I've been slapped by far more girls than you will ever know yet I'm still held captive to my sparkling personality."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right girl. One who can actually impart something that isn't an STD into your system."

"You offering?"

"Oh, you are so dead."

"Yeah, well maybe you're prayers will be answered." His tease was dropped from his voice. Chloe watched, listening in through the silence as murmurs of voices came through. "Skylight again?" he asked. Chloe checked the overhead view, finding a glass light he could peek through. Last thing they wanted was to burst in weapons a blazing on a bunch of homeless people. Half would probably die of heart attack.

"On the left side." she confirmed, still not letting the anger drop.

"Ah…long time since I've broken a drug exchange." he commented after a few moments. "I almost miss them." he added sentimentally.

"Do you want me to call in help?"

"Seriously. It's a drug bust, not infiltrating a secret base. Most will be unconscious before they can blink." Chloe watched as Ollie found an open window in the top section and snuck in, behind the boxes and crates no doubt with merchandise in. In position he drew back the bow, an arrow filled with sleeping gas aimed at the cluster of men all discussing delivery and prices. With a silent countdown he let the projectile fly landing in the brick and meeting surprised faces. Seconds later they were down for the count. "I do enjoy the ones that go smoothly." he commented, the voice changer in place. Chloe smirked despite herself. Watching Ollie work his magic was a strong aphrodisiac that ruined all her plans of violence. Chloe watched as Ollie tied the men's hands and feet with the plastic ties they were using in their manufacturing line. Always convenient when you didn't have to use your own supplies.

"Andy! The can's blocked again." Ollie turned around, to find a muscular bald man stepping from a back room. Chloe blinked and the next thing she saw was an arrow in the man's leg. He stepped forward to balance himself. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He looked past Oliver to see his associates bound and unconscious. "Big mistake man." he warned and rushed Ollie. Chloe squeaked watched the fist fight from a first person perspective. She watched, biting her nails, as Ollie landed a kick square in the block of a man's chest and he stumbled back. Ollie took the opportunity to draw another arrow and fire it into the man's other leg. He growled, hissed and swore, but the speech started to slur. Lastly she saw two hands come at her on the screen and the view went backwards. It was follow by the breaking of wood in a crash. The air silenced as the fight closed.

"Jesus, he was a big one." Ollie complained, wiping his hand to his lips where the bastard had landed a punch.

"You okay?" She so desperately wanted him in her arms, to soothe and coddle.

"He threw me into a crate. But I'll live. I didn't think he be able to stand after the first tranq dart to be honest. Let alone shove me across the room after two." Chloe watched as Ollie pushed himself to his feet, picking shards of wood from him and inspecting his arms. He had a few grazes and cuts, but nothing major. "Geez, there's an entire pharmacy in here." Ollie noted, limping from the wood pile to the now unconscious heap of man with two arrows in his legs. He plucked the empty arrows and proceeded to tie up the gang. "Alright, calls the boys in blue and have them clean this mess up." Ollie instructed checking the scene for anything that could link back to him then ducking out the same window he came.

Chloe finished the call, and gave an anonymous tip of the location of the drug exchange. The cops would be slow checking it out, but even if the perps woke up they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Arrow?" she called as she re-connected the link to him. "You alright?"

"Fine. Little on the limpy side and I'm going to have a bruise the size of Australia on my ass. But I'm sure I can find someone to fit a nurse's costume again." Chloe rolled her eyes. If he could tease her, he was feeling perfectly fine. It's only when the teasing stops and he gets serious that you have to worry.

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for the dog comment." she warned him. He ignored it.

"I'm still waiting to find out what happens when she leaves the taxi. Be kind to a crippled hero would you?"

"The only kindness you're going to get is time to use the shower before I beat you senseless."

"You so desperate to join me again? 'Cos, I'm going to be honest here and say you may have to wait a bit till my ass is squeeze-worthy again."

"You're a pig, you know that?"

"But a pig you constantly crave." he countered "And…I'm a pretty good looking pig. You have to admit."

"As far as pigs go, you do seem to be fairly attractive. But it would be an insult to pigs if I said you were the best."

"Oh. Now that hurt." he mocked her again. "You can always kiss it better" he offered.

"I'm kissing nothing of yours."

"I highly doubt that will last for long. Between my adorable charm and your erotica fetish I think you'll be crawling back begging in no time."

"You're just full of yourself. Especially for a man that reads chic books"

"Chic books?"

"Oh com'on, they all end with a happily ever after with a great deal of the story being romance."

"Hey. Don't knock the book choice. I have plenty of books without any romance in, that all focus on death and manly wars."

"It doesn't even out the quantity of love stories you have… even if you do disguise them with your spy obsession."

"You would be the one who knows all about obsession. When did you last think about kissing me? Three seconds ago?" he challenged, smirking.

"You know what I think. I think you hide behind all your teasing and cockiness so nobody gets close to you."

"You of all people should know: I have no objection to any kind of proximity to females." She ignored the jibe.

"Not sexually. But emotionally. I think you're afraid of commitment."

"This coming from the woman who won't admit she has feelings for me. I'm not the one hiding in denial."

"I'm not in denial."

"There you go again."

The elevator clunked to life as his screen had shown and she cut off the chat, storming into the kitchen to find some ice for his injuries as well as antiseptic. Ollie threw down the hood and pulled off the glasses. His back did not enjoy being hurled through a wood crate. At least only his arms were grazed. It could have been worse. Chloe padded back, looking flustered and… was that a hint of anger? He caught the frozen peas packet she threw at his chest then the towel she followed with. Definitely anger.

"Sit." she ordered and pulled the green bands from his bicep, trying not to get lost in the feel of his muscles. He folded himself into her desk chair, wrapping the peas in the towel and placing it against his left shoulder that had hit first. He hissed, then let them re-form around his body shape like an icy hug. Chloe tilted his head back, no care for his complaints and ran her eyes over his bust lip. Whatever she saw she declared it healthy and dropped his chin to move to his arms, disinfecting with a cotton wool ball across each graze. The room started smelling highly of ethanol. She turned the chair, checking his shoulders then sighing. She leaned across to the first aid kit and pulled out some tweezers.

"Whoa. What you doing with those sidekick?"

"Sidekick?" she questioned. "_Sidekick_ is taking a splinter of wood from your back. Face forward." she instructed again and with a sharp tug she exacted her revenge onto a thin strip of wood that had imbedded itself in him.

"Owww. Okay, seriously. Now you're just being mean." he complained.

"No, mean would be to shove you back outside in the cold all night."

"That would be mean yes. But at least the cold could numb the pain of your black heart." She froze for a second. "Chloe I-" She could feel the apology before it came but she refused to listen, instead her hand slapped across his face. "Ow. Okay. I suppose I deserved that." he mused, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh God Ollie. I didn't mean… I'm sorry." She fluttered her hands over him, checking his cheek for any damage. She hadn't wanted to do that at all.

"No. I'm pretty sure I deserved that." He pulled her down and she sat on his one knee, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you alright?"

"Apart from the hand print indenting my jaw bone. I'll be fine. It'll be a nice reminder to behave from now on."

"I really am sorry." She flushed. Did she have no control at all? "I honestly didn't mean to. I just lost it."

"Chloe. Not your fault. I promise." He tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes. "It was a fair hit."

'_All's fair in love and war_' again the quote bounced across Chloe's mind. Would this be the war it referred to? If it was, why did it feel so much like love? Chloe rested her forehead against his, her eyes guiltily looking at the reddening mark across his face. She couldn't believe she had just slapped him. Maybe he was right and he did just push her a little too far. But she'd never slapped someone before. '_You always hurt the ones you love_' another quote buzzed past. Why were none of her thoughts her own? Why did they all come back to her feelings for Ollie? Her hands stroked through his hair, it was so soft, almost designed to be felt, made for a woman's touch. She let herself go, just following impulses and laid her lips against his red cheek, dipping down in slow lazy kisses to where she had assaulted moments before. Maybe she was obsessed. Maybe she was addicted to his touch, to his kiss. His hands framed her face as she tried to rein back control and he turned her lips to his. There was a slight pause then followed a gentle meeting. It wasn't an all consuming need to have each other. It was comfort, heart to heart conversing of the lips… correct her if she was wrong, but that was a lover's kiss.

The back door flew open and the lovers flew apart. Heel's clicked and Ollie stood back up, ready for action, innately guarding Chloe.

"Chloe? Oliver? You here? If you're fucking I can come back later." Chloe smiled.

"In here Dinah." she called back and settled to collect back up the first aid kit.

"Should I be closing my eyes for nudity awareness week or something?" Ollie gave Chloe a questioning glance, but nothing more. Chloe blushed.

"We're fine Dinah." She appeared into the room.

"Well, clearly one of you isn't. What did you go rough and tumble for five rounds? You look like crap." Dinah greeted Ollie and made herself at home on the sofa, her tight denim jeans and flimsy blouse clear that she was either expecting or back from a date.

"Nice to see you too Dinah." Ollie took the first aid from Chloe and took it back into the kitchen. Chloe joined Dinah on the sofa.

"So, you finally snap and take Ollie fast and hard across the carpet?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Drug bust gone skewy." she explained.

"A drug bust of woman right?" Chloe narrowed her eyebrows, what was she getting at? "Well unless you want to give me another explanation of how he has a handprint across his face. Have men started slapping each other now?"

"Ummm, actually…" Chloe bit her lip. But it was unnecessary. Oliver was there to share the details himself.

"Chloe slapped me." Dinah would have choked had she been drinking anything.

"Wow. Go get on the girl power. I almost feel I should sit you in the naughty corner."

"He called me a dog, amongst a hell of a lot of other things." Chloe defended herself.

"It's true. I deserved it." Oliver admitted.

"Maybe _you_ should be sitting in the naughty corner. But I really don't want to get tangled in this web of sexual tension. So I'll be going I think, before this turns into a threesome."

"Dinah, what did you come here for?" Chloe asked smiling at Ollie's confused expression. Dinah sat back down, hearing the _'please stay'_ invite loud and clear.

"How did I not know Ac's got a girlfriend?" she enquired.

"Ac's got a girl?" Oliver asked. Both females ignored him.

"How **did** you find out?"

"You knew?" Dinah asked, unbelieving that she was the last to know. Well, she supposed she could take comfort in the fact Ollie would always be clueless.

"He got a phone call from her when he came around. Vic told me."

"Ah. Bart told me that Vic told him who Arthur had told."

"You still with Ba…" Chloe flickered a glance to Ollie. Not sure if she should spill about Dinah's extra curricular. Luckily he was miles away.

"Yeah. Well, kinda. But that's not important. Have you met her?" she probed.

"Nope. Not even Vic knows anything more than her name."

"That sucks."

"You're sleeping with Bart?" Oliver's brain finally caught up to girl speed. "Isn't he a third of your age?" Chloe gulped as Dinah stood. Bad choice of words Oliver. **Very** bad. A prime example of why men should think before they talk.

"I'll suppose I'll call you later." she nodded to Chloe who nodded back. "You better watch your back, or it won't just be Chloe's hand leaving a dint in your pathetically tiny skull!" Dinah stormed out past a bewildered Oliver.

"What did I do?" he asked, genuinely confused. Chloe laughed.

"Com'on Romeo, let's get you to bed before you do any more damage."

* * *

Chapter kind of got a little long there didn't it? I'd apologise, but I know you love it…

Oh bless Dinah. To say Oliver can charm the knickers off a nun, he's having awful difficulty with Chloe and Dinah.

Maybe he's loosing his talent. No! It's wrong to even think such things!

Reviews have been amazingly brilliant. Love them... [Insert own comment about how much I love you all] Xx


	18. Claim

This chapter has an extract from my made up novel **'Seducing. Eleanor. X'** you may skip if you desire; nothing deathly important happens, but it does lend a little into the smut that follows. But like I said, nothing major occurs.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen; Claim

Ollie had finally left her alone in the apartment. Well it was only for 10 minutes and she was sitting beside a taser gun, but it was as alone as she could get, and she found relief in the emptiness. Enough emptiness to sneak down in her night dress then back up into bed with her taser gun and smutty book. After Ollie had got her reading the first few words, it was too hard to resist finishing off the chapter at the very least, and what better time for a little light reading than when she was all alone. Her fingers flipped the pages, feeling the air waft up blowing back her hair then landing with the page open where she left off.

To think; a few month ago the best thing she had read in books was that the couple got married and had cute little darling angel children. Now she had fallen from such innocence after her first taste and she was craving a good screw in the dirt.

_I stepped out of the taxi, possibly staring my downfall. I had seen this place so many times. In dreams, in reality, yet is always seemed so magical to me. Like it may suddenly disappear at the drop of a hat. I paid the overweight balding male who grunted a 'thanks' and sped off before I could ask for the change. Bastard. _

_I didn't even know why I was here. I'd had enough of men in general but to me… he wasn't just another of the many in the sea. He was the one you wanted to keep secret because he was so precious and rare. He was the one who didn't fake interest in my babbles, he didn't pretend to like the way I styled my hair, he wasn't scared of telling me I wasn't welcome. He was honest, and I supposed it was that trait that I need most now._

_At the beginning of this year I had been begging for my boyfriend to propose, now I was wishing he hadn't. It wasn't hard to figure out why. At the beginning of this year I hadn't met __**him**__, now, he was the one I craved after turning down my long awaited proposal. I knew I should go home, explain to the worried boyfriend. Well, I supposed it would be ex-boyfriend now. But there was no-where else I wanted to be. I took a deep breath steeling myself and followed the pebbled pathway to his front door. It was all so intimidating, large old oak hinged on older stone. It suited his personality. Cold, harsh, but powerful and resistant to forces that tried to knock him down. I didn't even need to knock before the door opened and he stood with a frown on his face wearing nothing but the black three quarter army trousers he favoured. I had disturbed his work out probably. _

'_I thought we agreed you wouldn't be coming again Eleanor.' I gulped as he braced himself on either side of the door frame, not letting me cross into the warmth. I felt even more exposed, standing outside, a torso lower than him on his steps. My voice was once again a lost cause. He huffed. 'Why are you here?' I swallowed, finally tearing my gaze from a crack in the stone to his eyes. Unbreakable swarms of grey glimmering bright in contrast to his spiked jet black hair._

'_Can… can I come in?' I finally spoke in a near whisper. We __**had**__ agreed I wouldn't be coming back. In fact he said if he ever saw me again he wouldn't bother to even look at me, never mind talk to me. Instead of slamming the door in my face as I expected he put one hand on it, gave it shove to open it fully and stalked off, back into his house. I hurried to follow, shutting the heavy door and letting my kitten heels click as I tried to follow his large strides._

'_Why are you here?' he asked again, sitting his muscular frame into a pale wooden chair. It left me standing, with nothing to do but play with my sleeves and try regain power over my voice. _

'_I, ummm. My boyfriend. He… he proposed to me' I managed to speak, hoping he wouldn't make any bigger fuss than necessary. Of course, the cold exterior still shone through. He shrugged, no emotional change in his body posture or expression._

'_Why are you here?' he asked again, his voice getting no softer._

'_I… I said no.'_

'_I don' t think you're quite understanding me here Eleanor. I have no care for your personal drama. I want to know why you're standing in my house when you shouldn't be.' I gulped again, I didn't seem to have found him in a good mood. Not that I'd ever seen a good mood. With him, there was sexually hungry or a bored, nonchalant attitude to life. Right now I was staring at indifference. Suddenly the chair became too stationary. He gripped it with one large bear like hand and threw it across the room, smashing into the wall. My heart skipped a beat then sped off a mile a minute. I missed a mood; anger. I had seen anger before. Usually his rage led to showing me the door before he threw me out of it._

'_I-I.. I wanted to see you.'_

'_To rub in my face that you have other men chasing you? I know how desired you are Eleanor. You forget we were first introduced with your boyfriend on your arm.' he hissed, taking a step toward me. I remembered all too well our meeting. I was being taken out, for my birthday to a Christmas market, I dropped my purse only to find __**him**__ being the one to hand it back. A few accidental meetings later while my boyfriend was off buying me a gift and I had his phone number and a promise to be seeing him again. It only took a petty fight for me to go running to him. I had been hooked ever since._

'_Go and run back to your man. I no longer desire you.' he continued and walked past me, not even so much as dropping me a look. _

'_Wait. I need you.' The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I had fallen for the emotional stone man, he wasn't good for me, he wouldn't be there when I needed him. But I was trapped in his web in a tangled seduced way._

'_You don't need me Eleanor. You just want a better fuck than what your mate can give you.' His vulgarity burned straight through me in a wave of sex. I knew his tongue did better things than swearing, but it was the sudden flare of the word that caught me off guard and melted my bones. 'Go back and buy yourself a sex toy. You don't have to worry about anything but the batteries then.'_

'_I don't see why you care!' I spat, suddenly aware I was pissing off an already fuming man. He turned on the spot back to face me. His cold grey orbs hitting my heart directly. He rose an eyebrows, daring me to continue. The lust flared my temper and I took a step myself, closer to the man who could turn me to dust with a flick of his wrist. 'You said you didn't care about my boyfriend. You said this was just sex. You had no right to change your mind to start with.'_

'_I had no right? Really? Is that what you think Eleanor?' he purred my name, heavy with a huskiness, but the other words were laced in anger. He was stalking closer to me continually, predator to the weak._

'_You blame me for using you as a toy, when I was nothing more myself!' My hands rushed out and pushed him back. His back hit a wall and he froze before punching his feet into the flooring again and caging me in his muscular arms against the closed door._

'_Do you want back in my arms?' His voice dropped to purposeful seduction, my anger dropping like hot metal. 'Can you even say what you want anymore?' he challenged with a cocked laugh. 'If you think you were a toy, maybe I should show you how I treat my toys.' His hand slapped rough against my sex through the jeans, rubbing with the seam drawing gasps and moans from my dry throat. 'What's wrong Eleanor?' he teased, pushing further against me with his hand. My arms reached out to his shoulder, stopping me from falling over. He slapped them off. 'Toy's get played with Eleanor!' he roared and pushed again, his fingers practically already inside me. He quickly dropped his hand and my knees gave way, falling to the floor. He didn't give me time to breathe before he pulled me back up by my wrists and dragged me to follow him into the living room. I'd been here before. Had sex on almost every surface. I knew the colours best as they flew past me in my orgasm, but now it wasn't the living room he wanted to claim me in. He kept moving, my feet falling out of their heels as he continued to pull on my wrists, his hands tight and whitening my pale skin further where he had his grip. I found myself thrown to the floor again, met by a soft green carpet. I lifted my head scanning the walls but all I managed to find was that it was another sitting room with a few cabinets. Probably a junk room from all the clutter around the sides. Broken lamps and other broken objects. I noticed a few I had indirectly caused after another of his temper hits. I scrambled to my feet. He met me, hand on my coat, tugging it off as I tried to run again. I hit the door and grabbed the handle only to find it closed and locked tight._

'_Toy's leave when I get bored Eleanor.' he hissed and my chest was pushed into the door, the handle against my hip bone, digging in the further he pressed his body to mine. I wriggled and writhed in complaint, he used my movements to snake his hands around my middle and pop the button on my jeans. He yanked them down in one swift move and lifted me out of them, holding me to him and tugging on my blouse, no care for the buttons he ripped. I used to marvel at the fact he could pick me up and undress me at the same time. Now I was finding it an inconvenience._

'_Let me go.' I hissed, batting my hands against him. He growled and dropped to his knees, me falling with him. _

'_Eleanor' he purred, voice dripping with sex. My body writhed in pleasure, my mind; in pain. He laid me back, hovering over me and his hand rolled my contours down to the lace underwear. He slipped beneath them, his demanding fingers forceful against my folds. Fast and unevenly he seemed to buzz against me. My toes curled, knees falling apart from habit and wrapping around him like we used to. Like this was just the experimental dive into rough sex all over again. I moaned, I couldn't help it. He cheered me on, praising the whore in my body wanting to find release. 'Eleanor, my whore, scream fo-'_

"I remember talking to you about this." Chloe rushed a hand to her heart, her chest rising and falling with each pant of a breath. She looked across with a death stare to Oliver who had intruded upon her bubble.

"Yeah" she breathed. "I remember telling you not to sneak up on me as well. Looks like neither of us have any memories."

"Which bit you on?" he asked, crawling across the bed to the book. She snagged it back before he could read any words.

"None of your concern. I told you I'd inform you when I'd finish."

"Hmmm, I bet I can figure out where about you are." He grinned cheekily. "Actually, why don't we bet?" he continued, inspired by his own words.

"I don't make deals with the devil." she stated and slapped the book closed. Ollie grinned.

"The devil huh? I'll admit I get a little horny from time to time, but it's nothing compared to you." He winked and she tried to evade the humour to not break the serious face she was trying to hold.

"Regardless. No bets." He stood firm on her point. But Ollie saw wiggle room and he was ready to exploit it.

"You sure? There isn't anything you want from me? Anything you would be willing to bet for."

"Nothing I'd want to lose more like."

"Have some faith Chloe. It could be interesting, that's all." He sat and pulled her onto his lap, the rough denim of his jeans on her bare legs somehow shooting straight to her sex. The night dress was barely existent as it was, yet somehow, it still covered enough to be considered sleep wear and not just a scrap of material designed to immobilize men's brains and rally all blood further down south. Though it did that pretty successfully too. "Is there nothing you want from me?" He hooked her hair behind her ear, lingering on her cheek.

"What do **you** want from **me**?" she countered. He snickered.

"If I can guess the paragraph you're on, then I want you to admit you're not just in this for the screw. That you feel something."

"And if you can't?"

"Hence the question of what you desire." he replied, fingers stroking absently up and down her thighs stirring the longing that never seemed to leave. She leaned in closer, a flicker illuminating her eyes and drilling deep into his gut, twisting all desires into a intoxicating shade of lust.

"I want you to teach me to fight again. No pulling back out. Even if I break anything."

"That's quite a lot to ask for."

"Then you better hope you win." she breathed, her lips brushing close to his in torment.

"Okay. I accept." He shook her hand, keeping a hold of it, his fingers wrapping around hers.

"Guess away Arrow." she teased. Without warning his free hand shot between her open legs cupping her sex. She gasped, leaning in to him. He dropped her to her back, leaning over her. She moaned, his fingers rough against her underwear.

"I'd say I should be calling you a whore around about now." he whispered, his fingers moving aside the thin cotton and racing up her slick outer lips, parting them to reach his prize. She was already wet. Anticipation for his return, or the smut of the book? "Chloe?" he teased, stopping his movement "Isn't there something you should be confessing to me?" he hinted. No pressure, no gliding fingers till she gave him what he wanted to hear. No care for his tone she bucked her hips against his frozen fingers. She rocked her body up, pushing him onto his back as her hands went to her night dress throwing it off her head and away from her. Who cared where it went after that?

She ran her fingers up his chest, round to his shoulders to remove the leather jacket. Oh how she adored that jacket, but what lied beneath promised something better. To feel the hard ropes of muscle was a sensation she craved more than anything. "Chloe. Words." he gulped as she started on the shirt, pulling it over his head. He wouldn't care at all about his prize if she continued like this. He took her wrists in his hands, and her eyes shot at him, silently trying to figure him out. "Chloe…" She smiled and leaned down, her lips to his bare chest and crawling to his ear. She sucked on the lobe and spoke the words he already knew.

"I feel something for you Ollie." The words shot to her core starting sizzles and sparks inside her. Simply just admitting her feelings had her floating higher. Ollie's next sound was somewhere between animalistic and needy. Her freed hands went to his jeans pulling them down his legs, boxers going along for the ride, then she tugged off her own covering, leaving them both bare. She hadn't had a chance to explore, she thought in the back of her mind, and here was Ollie, laid out before her like a buffet. But where to begin. She trailed her kisses, cheekily placed up his body avoiding where he wanted her most. His member quivered wanting her attentions. His hands clawed in soft caresses trying to regain some control she had selfishly stole.

"Chloe" he groaned, his fingers spread across her hips, attempting to stop the taunting dance of them in the air as her warm tongue circled his Adam's apple, ready to take a bite. He was begging for attention, he was painfully hard and Chloe wasn't easing his discomfort. What was worse was that she knew her effect and was 'accidentally' sliding her self against his erection then the sensation would quickly disappear. He caged her to his body and threw himself over, locking his frame to hers. She was merciless, touching and exploring anyway she could, yet still leaving his cock amiss. "Chloe" he intended it to be harsh and demanding, instead he got lust consumed and gruff. She moaned against his throat, vibrations firing over his skin straight down to his groin.

Unable to take any more tease he shifted his weight to the one hand, his other wrapped around his base, slow strokes easing the torture. Chloe whimpered in complaint and stroked down his bulging bicep, following the track to join her fingers with his, taking them from his cock. Oliver didn't have time to whimper before his fingers found placement against her wet heat, her own casually dancing across his stiff length. He could take no more, he had to be buried inside her. His eyes searched up at her as he slid his first finger into her slick channel. "Chloe. Open your eyes." He wouldn't let her miss anything of this, not even to soak in her bliss. She needed to know who she wanted, who she came back to, who she craved more than life itself. If she couldn't see him now, she never would.

He slipped in another finger, stretching her tight walls, feeling the ridges against his movements pulling him deeper inside.

"Ollie." she cried. "Oh fu…" Her curse of pleasure was swallowed by another gasp, Ollie's fingers beckoning inside her, sharp swift flashes against her g-spot. He drove her right up to the edge, his long fingers deep inside her. He took her nose to nose with the shiny golden abyss, and then stopped abruptly. Her eyes shocked open, why had he stopped? She was wild with the sensitivity; everything was like a pure bolt of lighting striking across her skin. Just a little more and she'd fly to the heavens. "Ollie." she pleaded. "Please. I need-" He shushed her but no comfort was given.

"Tell me how you feel about me Chloe." It was beyond the bet agreement, but he wanted to hear it, and he doubted she would decline him anything in her position.

"What? Ollie. Please. Please." Her begs were almost enough for him to cave. But the need to have her claim on him was something more, it was almost primal.

"How do you feel?" he asked again. Her eyes glimmered tears, the want too powerful to be contained. And he was fucking with her… now?

"Pissed." she answered through gritted teeth, her fingers tightening grip on him in warning. "Ollie. Now. Please." His fingers started ministrations again, slow and deliberate; bringing her back up to the edge, showing her the reward for her answer but not letting her feel any part of it. Now until he got his answer. He slowed, his touch barely there; floating against her. Holding her in limbo till she satisfied his need. Her hips gyrated against him, looking for anything to give her that slight extra push.

"Who do you belong to Chloe?" She hissed, her nails biting into his skin as she pulled herself closer.

"I swear if you- ahhh" he thumbed her clit then the sensation was gone again, replaced by his questioning.

"Who do you belong to Ch-"

"You. Ollie. You." She cut him off and she was rewarded with a crashing orgasm shredding through her body like it was nothing but a play thing. Her head dropped back, her heart rate flying high; a mere buzzing in her ears. It felt like she could feel his touch everywhere, all at once. Her muscles clamped around his fingers, her skin flush with a primal heat and echoes of pleasure ripped from her throat.

Her vocals cleared the room to find Ollie's starry eyes searching in hers for something unknown.

He saw the flicker of fire, this time not consumed by an all burning lust. This fire would burn you if you even so much as looked at it the wrong way. Oliver had done more than looked; he had touched, stroked, suckled and wholly played with it's emotions to draw his own prize. It was going to burn; he could feel it bubbling below the surface of her skin, itching for that release to justify her blackest of feelings. Chloe snapped her hands to his chest, pushing him off her and sliding from the bed. The tension was all over her, from her hair, messed with the disarray of sex, to the tips of her painted toenails, chipped from the multiple days wear.

Chloe turned away from him, in a quick spin. She felt used, shamed even. The juices making a track down from her thigh weren't helping cool the darker of her urges. Oliver had no right. NO RIGHT! Her hand ran through her hair, finding a nest of tangles instead of the cooling she wanted. She could barely make words, barely think coherently. She needed to cool off before she threw more than a slap at his precious face.

Her hands snatched a towel and some clothes from the side. A shower would give her time to stop the murderous gleam taking over her vision.

"Chl-" he scarcely made a syllable before she turned sharp back to him. No care for the sculptured body in her line of vision, nor the pressing erection trying to process its master's recent high.

"You'll be paying for that." she muttered, each letter filled with the extent of her careful control, and swung herself into the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door loud enough to shatter it. Only a number of things could be control in her anger, her voice may be one of them, her temper to inanimate objects were not. The lock echoed clearly grounding down her point into his core. Just in case he was stupid enough to miss the black waves of hate she had flying off her in every direction.

Ollie chuckled crashing back against the bed. Maybe he had gone a bit too far, but what he heard was no lie. She belonged to him, or at the very least, she wanted to.

* * *

Oh! Bad Ollie. Very very bad Ollie. Fortunately Chloe knows just how to punish him…

It's these billionaires, they see what they want and instantly think they will have it because they are so sexy looking and super rich. Clearly there's a flaw in male thinking there. Luckily, Ollie will get some re-educating and a chance to atone for his sins against our dear heroine.

I know the chapter was pretty short and for that I feel like I should apologise, but I won't because the next chapter will be so awesome it will make up for it. *fingers crossed*

Reviews make writer happy. Happy writers make pretty words on pretty electronic paper. Pretty words on electronic paper make readers happy. Happy readers send reviews. (Hint Hint)


	19. Caveman

Ollie was a very bad sexy hunk of a man, and Chloe swore he would paying for it.

I know you all have some very smutty idea of payback in your heads you dirty dirty people. I can't say I'm exactly clean with the ideas either, but this is one of the cleanest.

* * *

(Okay, so I know it sucks. I could have walked the tricky path that is bondage fun, but I think this way is a hell of a lot softer, easier to write and it shows a more 'emotional' side to their relationship. It lends to future chapters and although I admit to having scrapped this chapter a million and one times, I do think it was easier to write than any spanking/bondage/rope/whatever kids do these days- type of fun.)

* * *

Chapter Nineteen; Caveman

Finally fully dressed, fresh and ready to go, Chloe had settled her temper into a mild stewing. It wasn't gone, but it let her level head come back into play. Another deep breath and she floated back into the bedroom. Ollie was still naked, lying under the covers re-reading his favourite parts from the book. Chloe shook her head and fished his jeans from the floor, her hand slipping into each of the pockets but coming back empty. She pouted and picked up his leather jacket checking those pockets as well.

"Looking for something" Ollie asked, dropping the book to his lap. Chloe ignored him, the best way to cool the temper was to stick with her plan. At that moment Oliver had nothing to do with it.

She slid his jacket over her shoulders warmed by the scent of him and made to the door. Ollie listened to her move around beneath him for a few minutes before deciding he too should probably get a move on. Laying naked in bed all day was only a good idea if you had someone to pass the time with. He found Chloe drinking coffee and wandering around, her eyes scanning the room. "Chloe, what are you after?"

"Your keys…" she replied without coming out of search mode. At least her temper was softer. Though her last line was still buzzing in his head; Payback?

"You have your own." He settled onto the couch, leaning across the back to watch her hunt around aimlessly.

"No. Your car keys." she corrected, running her fingers over the table top as she walked past.

"Why do you want my car keys?" She flashed her eyes up at him, but decided against whatever smart comment she was going to make and rounded to stand opposite him.

"Where are they?" She turned back, her search proving fruitless.

"I don't have them." he admitted. "Bart wanted to borrow my car. Is he really sleeping with Dinah?"

"What did he want to borrow your car for? He can super speed faster than it." She blatantly brushed off the last half of the words. Ollie shrugged.

"He said something about some girls. I figured we would be staying in again. Why do you want it?" he asked again. Again, she ignored the question.

"You lent Bart your car so he could pick up chics?" She rose her eyebrows.

"It was probably just to show off to Dinah." he qualified. "Why do you want it?" he continued to ask. Finally she answered after flopping down to the sofa opposite him. She couldn't trust herself to sit next to him.

"I just wanted out for a while." she sighed and brushed her hand through her hair.

"And where did you plan to go?" he probed, curious as to what she desired. He would provide. Anything for Chloe.

"Where ever I wanted. Just follow the road, I don't know. But staying trapped inside your tower all day isn't going to cut it for much longer. I need air."

"Then we'll go out." he stated. "I can have another car drove over." Chloe groaned internally. Originally, this plan was to get away from her impending death, her lazy days and most importantly; Ollie. But he seemed to presume he was coming with her. Then again… her brain clicked alight with a brilliantly evil idea, she did owe him for this morning.

"No. No need for a car. Come on Ollie. We're going out." She pulled him up from the sofa and 20 minutes later they were outside the subway.

"Chloe? What are we doing here?" Call her crazy, but Ollie looked slightly nervous. For a playboy who would jump on a plane at a moment's notice to go party with some foreign girls, it was slightly out of character.

"Being impulsive." she simply answered.

"And we need to use the subway because…?" he probed while dodging between the millions of people to keep pace with her. He blamed her tiny size for why she could cut between crowds so easily, he had barged into people too many times to count, and the amount of times he said the word sorry had make it sound less and less like a real word.

"Because, if you don't plan ahead, you don't know where you're going." she said cryptically. At the lack of his reply she turned to see his head bobbing in the sea of commuters. It was always busy around 12 o'clock. There were those commuting with work, those travelling to meet family and friends, and those stopping for lunch. Mothers with prams and football travellers all seemed to enjoy this time as well. Huffing, Chloe turned back into the waves of bodies back to Ollie, grabbing his wrist and pulling him with her. His life raft in the storm. She laughed at the thought of the billionaire travelling on the subway, he was probably a virgin for this mode of transport. It was probably the only virginal thing left in him, she thought again and tugged harder, pulling him against the current, slipping through people as they marched along. Finally they reached the platform and Ollie had a breather.

"Jeez Chloe. How'd you do that?" he asked, referring to her technique to divide crowds.

"I'm special." she simply answer, shooting him a smile. "Com'on Arrow, this is our ride." She replaced her hand to his and started a slight running jog onto the cart before the doors closed. He kept up easily, his strides longer than hers. When she finally stopped they were watching the doors close behind them and taking hold onto a cold steel railing sprouting from the floor to stop them from falling as the accelerator touched down.

"So, where is it we're going?" he asked, scanning across the millions of people around him. All seats were taken, and the floor space was starting to fill with feet. Chloe shrugged and smiled.

"I have no idea. I guess we'll find out soon though."

"You do this often?" He rose his eyebrows.

"Lois used to believe the surprise of not knowing offered more answers than knowledge. When we had cousin time and she had to decide on what to do she just raced me to the subway and we got on the first train that was leaving. It started when she originally just forgot about it being her turn and tried to fake it… but, after a while it started to become a little tradition." She curled into her hold to let an old gentleman toward the doors.

"When do we decide to get off?" Ollie tried not to watch her press her chest to the bar as she moved. He failed miserably, but with a huge smile on his face.

"End of the line. Always end of the line." The doors became crowded as the next platform approached. His deathly scared, basket of bombs, face came back as they approached and a few thousand all crammed onto the train. Chloe grinned and slipped under Ollie's arms, her back pressed to the bar, caged in his grip. Ollie took a deep breath. This type of close contact was not good for pure thoughts. Nor was the woman standing behind who he was pretty sure just made a point of grabbing his ass. Chloe watched Ollie's eyes blaze alight and his head whip around. She smiled and wrapped one arm around him to keep steady, the other tapped the blonde behind him.

"Excuse me. I think we'd like the wallet back please." Chloe grinned, surprising the woman.

"What wallet? I don't have any." she tried to deny. The battering of eyelashes and cloud of heavy perfume did nothing to verify her point.

"Right. So you won't be willing to trade this for it?" Chloe waved a black snake skin purse she had pick-pocketed from the blonde. She was not the only one with sticky fingers and talent.

"How did you-" she stuttered. Then something clicked. "Sorry ma'am. I didn't realise you were also in the biz." Chloe smiled but said nothing till the blonde fished through her satchel for her latest find and handed it back. Chloe checked the driving licence photo. Somehow even Oliver managed to look cute in black and white. The money was still in there as well. Chloe handed the blonde back her purse.

"Be a doll and take the next carriage would you?"

"Of course. Sorry Miss. Sir." She nodded to them both and scurried down the train. Chloe slipped back into Ollie's hold, her hand racing up his chest and sliding his wallet into a new home in his jacket pocket. He had switched into a black blazer over his shirt since she was still comfily wearing his leather jacket.

"Okay, did I just get pick-pocketed?" he questioned as Chloe's hand left his clothing.

"Hazard of public transport."

"And you sent her into the other cart to finished off her day job?" he questioned Chloe's thinking.

"Like I said, it's a hazard of public transport."

"And you're letting this hazard go find some work on some other innocent people?"

"Everybody has to work. Besides, if you can't spot pick-pockets then you deserve to be minus your wallet. It's not like she was especially crafty about it. The police will pick her up soon."

"Unlike you. What's with your fast fingers?"

"Relax Ollie. It's not a hobby or anything. You have your skills, I have mine."

"My skills don't include fast fingering."

"Oh, I dare to disagree." she muttered under her breath. Ollie didn't have a chance to respond before the brakes squealed and they arrived at another stop. Chloe widened her eyes at the number of passengers desired to come aboard. It usually wasn't _this_ busy. Then she found her cause. On a column swarmed by shoppers was a bright orange poster. Gotham City was having a festival. Alcohol, shopping and fun; no wonder there were crowds. And she'd bet any money they were on their way to Gotham. At least that was one mystery solved. She didn't quite know how they expected to fit all these people onto these three carts though. Chloe took a step forward, wrapping her arms around Ollie's middle, making room as they doors opened and floods of travellers crammed to get a space.

She closed her eyes listening to Oliver's heart beat, rather than the inane chatter of boring lives. He was warm, and according to his heart beat, he was quite energised this morning. Maybe the pickpocket had given him a scare, or maybe it was public transport in general. She trailed one hand from around his middle up his chest looping around his neck. She giggled, listening to his heartbeat jump.

"Chloe." he muttered. "Do you really think that's appropriate?" She faked offense at the comment, besides she hadn't even got started yet. With an evil smile she let her hand drop from his shoulder, her body covering her movements from view as she trailed down to his zipper gently cupping him. He caught her hand in his, lifting it from him with a horrified scared expression on his face. She laughed. "I don't think now's the right time Chloe." Oh, she thought, where was the tease in this? He refused to release her hand so she stood up on her tip-toes, her lips by his ear.

"Was this morning the right time for your claim on me?" She let her lips linger, watching the dread fall across his face. Was _this_ how Chloe planned to pay him back? He turned his face to meet hers. The victory, however small, was ripe across her features. "Don't worry Ollie. I'll behave." she whispered and lowered herself down, crushing her breasts against his hard muscles as she reclaimed her hold around his middle.

"Chloe." he warned low through his teeth.

"Relax darling." she sneered. "Stressing will only make you age quicker." she quipped.

Gotham arrived to offer mercy upon the soul she held in her grasp, along with other things her fingers had played against. Every part of skin that wasn't covered, even some that had been, had felt the warm caress of her most gentle touches, they had been victim to the luring kisses that spoke volumes more than innocence. Oliver took her arm as they left, making sure she kept under control. Chloe was slippery though. Every time he thought he had the blood in his cock under control she would ghost across him or whisper suggestively and he'd unravel all over again, the folded blazer in his arms moving back to the front of his body.

Stalls crawled past them, vendors danced across their vision selling different spices, jewellery, foods and gifts. Entertainers were in full swing; balloon animals gracing the air space with their clever twists, jugglers were throwing up bottles higher than buildings, the streets were packed with life down every alley. Yet the only life Ollie could think of was the one with her hand in his back pocket lazily drawing subtle circles with one finger on his ass as they walked.

A brilliant sunshine was throwing from silver trinkets and necklaces on a vendors table drawing on Chloe's inner magpie. They stopped by the stall, the handcrafted patterns teasing her eyes. They were all so beautiful.

"Want one?" Ollie asked leaning down to her smaller height. She turned back to him with an expression that questioned his intentions. "I'll buy them all if you want." She let loose a small second or two of giggles then let the grin settle as she tugged him along, away from the seller. It would take more than the contents of his wallet to win her forgiveness.

She continued leading him along, products lined both sides of the streets. The sun was met by a small breeze lifting banners of joyous events to soar into the sky; it kept things the perfect temperature. But that wasn't in Chloe's plan. With her hand snaking up from its position in his jeans pocket she slipped it into his hand and with a sinful grin she tugged him into an alleyway away from the callers, crowds and sunshine. She pushed him back into the wall, her hands hooked around his neck, her lips pressed to his; stirring the heated desire back up in his blood. Oliver wasn't one to lie down and accept any punishment but the reins were firmly in her grasp and she wouldn't give them back now she had them. Like a good boy his lips parted letting her in. He tasted like the chocolate shot they had been offered earlier. God, it was like heaven. All plans of seduction flew from her grasp and she crushed herself closer to him, his hands holding her close. One messing in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist, making sure she didn't leave before he'd had his fill. Not that she could. She was as lost to him as he was to her.

No. She was making a point. She wasn't his to control. Taking hold of that single thought she broke his hold and stepped back, gasping for the oxygen she desperately wanted not to need. She met Oliver's eyes and a shock ran clear through her body as he had her pinned in turn against the other wall. His lips crashed upon hers. Blood ran white hot, blazing through her system smashing all sensible thinking. Screw the voyeurs; she wanted him. He still injected her with the chocolate heaven, feeding the fire in her sex with the answer to one of the most difficult questions a woman has to answer: chocolate or sex? The answer: both.

His hands slithered down to take placement on her hips, colliding them to his growing stiffness. She gasped aloud, the sound swallowed again by him.

A wolf whistle and jeering broke them apart, nailing her into the present. The group of teen (18 or 19 years old she'd guess by the severe cockiness) boys stood at the entrance to the alley cheering at the situation before them. Oliver rested his head against her shoulder, fighting for the urge to murder the intruders to quell.

"Oh, what's wrong baby? Your man not got the juice to get you off?" One jeered.

"Yeah. We can show you a good time."

"A real good time. Come with us pet. We'll treat you like the fuckin' princess you are." The teens hand went to his crotch, cupping himself. Chloe fought the heat flooding her cheeks.

"I'm fine." she answered.

"Oh com'on baby." They laughed. "I'll buy you flowers." he proposed.

"Just flowers? I'd buy her the fuckin' world she's so hot. Look at that body. Woman you are one fine piece of ass." The other countered.

Chloe giggled, feeling their enjoyment, probably from the beer festival. She also felt the anger vibrating through Oliver and settled her hand back to him to keep him in place.

"Babe. What you say? You wanna stay with him or see some real men take a shot at treating you like you deserve?" Oliver's fists pulled. Chloe wrapped a hand tighter, her fingers closing around his tightened ones.

"I'm taken." she insisted.

"You sure? I've got my own car." He laughed.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Can't say we didn't try." Another settled with his answer, slinging an arm across his mate and starting the walk of shame off. "You get bored and you come find us. Right?" Chloe nodded, not bothering to keep the laughter back. "Lovely. Boys, back to the beer." He instructed and the rally of beer chorus's started again as they walked off. Chloe took a deep breath. It was nice to know she still had what it takes. But it had made her realise just how close she was to yet again handing Ollie the reins, and in a dirty back alley. God, what did this man do to her? She rested a hand either side of his face, bringing him back meet her eyes.

"Ollie. They were drunk. They were just having fun." She hushed his murderous intent. He calmed by a small percentage, his eyes searching hers. She pressed her lips to his, only for a few seconds, careful not to loose herself. As she drew back she took both his hands. "You okay?"

"We're avoiding that beer festival at all costs." He stated.

"Ollie, they were just teens. They probably won't even remember anything tomorrow considering there's still more than 10 hours left of today and enough booze to drown all the alcoholics in the world. Please let it go." Her thumb stroked across his artistic cheek bones. The light in his eyes shimmering for her sweetness.

"Little bastards." he muttered and she laughed, dragging him back to the festival streets.

"How does coffee sound?" she offered and they took time out from anger and torture to lounge across the grass drinking and chomping on high calorie baked goods, all in the name of the festival.

"So, how's this work?" he asked her after they had looped fully around the festival stands, browsing street stalls and carnival games. "Can I buy my way out of this now, or is this more of a suffering endurance test till I snap and bend to your every will?" Chloe laughed. He had finally had enough, the devil and angel on his shoulder lacking the fight anymore. His devil was saying to find the nearest hotel, book a room and drive her to pleasure till she told the entirety of Gotham who she wanted more than the air she breathed. The angel had been corrupted by the sheer magnitude of the desire and was failing to find faults with his desires.

"Are you admitting you were in the wrong this morning?" She had purposefully been mercilessly teasing him for the last hour, casual caresses, accidental touches, carefree flirting with the male (and some female) assistants and sellers. All in the name of torture. She had a feeling from all the stolen kisses and groans under his breath that she was most definitely succeeding. No-one liked being wound up without a release. She was pretty sure if he hadn't cracked this time around it would all backfire and she'd be promising him everything and anything.

"No. I wasn't exactly in the wrong-"

"Do I need to start with the dirty whispers again?"

"No. No, there's no need for that. Well, not right now." He grinned and spun around to face her. "I won't admit I was wrong-" He silenced her with a finger to her luscious lips. "Because, I wasn't. And we both know it's the truth." She dead eyed him, daring him to push further and see just what she was capable of. "What? You **do** belong to me. You said so yourself." He sighed as her eyes started to find a deep hidden blaze he knew would consume him entirely. "Okay. I may have used a bad method to make you admit it. But your words were truthful." At her softening he took his finger from her lips.

"You finished now Mr Queen?" She rose her eyebrows. He nodded. "Good. First I want an apology."

"I apologise Chloe, for seducing the truth from you by denying you your happy moments."

"And you're going to make it up to me." she prompted.

"And I'm going to make it up to you." he repeated.

"Lovely. Thanks Ollie." She kissed his cheek, suddenly returning to her bubbly mood. Ollie didn't have chance to enjoy the feel of her lips to his skin before she was dragging him back into the flow of pedestrian traffic. "Time to prove you don't just have the mentality of an overgrown caveman." she teased and stopped by the entrance to the carnival.

"And how am I going to do that, when all I want to do is throw you over my shoulder and take you back to my cave?" he replied in full honestly. She rolled her eyes.

"Keep it in your pants. You're going to win me a tiger."

"I'm going to win you a tiger?" he repeated. "And where am I going to find this tiger?" She tugged on his hand and pulled him further into the sounds and smells of the fairground.

"Your target Mr Queen." She pointed up at a stuffed white Bengal Tiger hanging from the collection booth. Children were all doing the same, tugging on their parent's sleeves and pointing at the top prize.

"You want a stuffed animal? Fine, if it will get me off your rather sharp and pointy hook." He stepped forward fishing for his wallet, Chloe caught his arm and spun him around.

"Ollie, this isn't a money thing. It's a hundred points." He turned, sure enough there was a ticket tag of 100 on its right paw.

"That might be what it says, but I can probably just buy it for you if I ask the vender." Chloe laughed and pulled him back again.

"You won't win my sympathies with your money Mr Queen. I believe a show of skill is required."

"You want me to win a hundred tickets for a stuffed animal? Why? I can just buy it."

"Money may get **you** everywhere, but Lois and I came here a few years ago and ever since we've been trying to get enough tickets to win one. It's sort of a personal deal. It wouldn't be a fair win if I had you buy it."

"But for you to get **me** to win all the tickets, that's fair?"

"Think yourself lucky we got to this place before Lois dragged Clark, or I'd never live it down."

"Alright. Okay. I can do this." He stuffed his wallet back into his jacket pocket. "How do I get the points?"

"You really do stay cooped up in your money too much to see how real people live, don't you?" she asked rhetorically and led him to the first booth. "10 points for a first time win, 5 for a second try win and 2 for every other after that."

"Seriously? How do they expect you to get 100? Play all day?"

"More money for them." she confirmed.

"They make you pay to play as well? It would probably be cheaper if I bribed the vender." Chloe laughed. She stood to her tiptoes, back in Ollie's grasp.

"If you win me that tiger, not only will I forgive you. But I will freely admit I belong to you." she proposed.

"Winning a tiger it is." he confirmed.

* * *

This chapter comes from personal want, and not just the want to lick Ollie up and down like a popsicle. Ever since I was a little spry toddler I wanted a White Bengal Tiger from the carnival when it came into town. It was huge, about the size of an adult sprawled out and with amazing detail. But… it was a prize for some game that was near impossible. I swear every single child said this line; 'Daddy, win me that tiger' and I admit I also spoke those exactly words. Daddy tried a few thousand times and never won *sob sob* I swear the game was rigged. Damn carnie folk praying on the minds of poor defenceless children. But it had been my life's mission to win one. Being the pessimist I am; I figured I never would in real life, so I would do in fiction.

Anyway, moving past my childhood drama, thoughts/feelings you wanna share? I'd love to hear some. I probably should have made Ollie pay a little more, but Chloe's falling for him hard and fast, she can't help herself. Besides, the only punishment I could think of would be to hold back sex…but that would punish darling Chloe as well… which is wrong.

I can always re-do the chapter (again) to satisfy if you want. But if it's smut you're searching for, just hold on a little longer till the next chapter and it will be delivered. xx

(God, I feel so scared for reviews on this. I'll admit i'm not too happy with it myself but maybe that's just a writers bias and right... I don't know. But if I get the itch, and free time, this might change. I'll inform you if it does.)


	20. Chemical Coffee

I am so relieved you liked the last chapter. It really helps the writing continue. (My computer however, does not. It's a son of a bitching computer system and won't behave for me. If I don't update my fist has sailed through its screen. -Clearly I need anger management- Just so you know.)

Anyway, back to the actual story;

Ollie wants to win dear Chloe a pretty tiger in a show of masculinity and the right of passage for blossoming love. Of course, no task is too hard for our darling Arrow.

*swoon*

* * *

Chapter Twenty; Chemical Coffee

Ollie battled the hook-a-duck, tested his strength, climbed the rope ladder, shot balls into hoops, knocked down coconuts, conquered the shooting galleries, threw hoops over bottle necks and finally completed his right of passage into manhood. Chloe squeezed tight her prize and pulled Oliver close, landing her lips on his for a deeply plunging, whistle inducing, smacker of a kiss. Laughing she pulled back.

"Thank you Ollie."

"Anytime. And you know I mean that right." He winked, looping an arm around her shoulder while she cuddled the tiger to her chest. He didn't even feel jealous of the tiger… yet. But if she kept squeezing it like that, and jumping up and down every time she saw something she wanted to do or try he would soon be burning the thing. "And Ollie." she called as they started walking. "I'll never be yours." she teased and sprinted from his arms, running through the crowds across the grass fields. Ollie slowly shook his head. Funfair's seemed to pull inner Chloe to the surface and let her child run free. He absently wondered what Chloe would be like while drunk at a funfair. Shaking loose the hysterical thought he set off in the direction she took, ignoring the strange looks as he ran after her. It didn't take long for his long legs to reach her and he wrapped his arms around her as she giggled and they both ended up on the grass rolling around. Oliver hovered over her, his thumb running down her cheek lovingly.

"I thought you always stuck to your deals Chloe." he whispered, his lips closing to hers. She closed her eyes but no contact came. Instead there was Ollie, running his fingers down her arms, patiently waiting.

"Fine. I'm yours Ollie." He grinned so much so she thought it may break his perfectly designed cheek bones. "But only for today." she finished with a smile of her own. He shrugged and pulled her to her feet.

"I'll take what I can." Not a moment before they rejoined the crowds Bart appeared before them.

"Having fun are we? Dinah said Chloe-a-licious text her that you were having carnival time in Gotham. Seen the batman yet?" he jibed.

"No, but I'm thinking of making Ollie rob some woman in a dark alley and finally un-mask the secret hero." Ollie rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that. Wish I could stay and watch but I gotta run. Dinah wants some 'real' food. Just figured you might be more comfortable with your own ride back rather than the smelly old men on public transport and all the pick-pockets."

"Good thinking." Ollie replied taking the keys from Bart.

"It's parked down by the city hall. Sweet ride amigo." Bart complimented. "Be good kids." He winked and let himself get swallow by the crowd and flash out of sight.

"So he _**is**_sleeping with Dinah." Oliver commented. Chloe shook her head, ashamed at his lack of knowledge. "You aren't really going to make me rob some old woman are you? Because I don't need to know who Batman is." She slid her hand into his awaiting one and they made their way back to City hall.

"You don't need to know… because you already know?" she guessed, bouncing with her steps.

"He's a friend. But I'm not telling you who, so don't ask." She bit her lip, suddenly silent as they walked. "You're trying to figure out who it is, aren't you?"

"I think I know. I'm just checking…" Again she let the silence dominate as they kept walking. They paused by the parking lot as Ollie spotted his (thankfully intact) beauty parked lovingly between the lines. "I know!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"I doubt that." he commented.

"No. It must be. It makes sense. You have friends who are also bored billionaires, why should they not take up a little bit of heroism in their free time? And if we narrow down all the old people, the too young and the too unfit. You find a perfect match to the physique of Batman."

"You been checking out Batman?" he asked with a laugh. "Do vigilantes get you hot Sullivan?" he asked, leaning in close. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She had worked for a while in Gotham and the Batman had been a little of an obsession for her inner reporter and from all the long nights she had been staring at his photo asking for answers, she had found a body worth praise. Not that she'd ever admit that to Oliver. "Is this why you got into all this hero stuff? So you could stare at my body? I should have known." he tutted comically and rounded to the divers side. Chloe dangled his keys from her fingers.

"Wrong side Arrow. I'm driving." she stated. Ollie turned and patted at his pockets.

"You pick-pocketed my keys?" he asked incredulous. "That's rather naughty Chloe. Maybe I should set you across my knee and spank you." Chloe bit her lip, keeping the '_yes please!_' sealed in.

"Relax Ollie. I'll make sure you get home in one piece." She nudged his shoulder and slipped into the driver's seat. After re-arranging the seat so she could actually reach the pedals Ollie finally stepped in the passenger side.

"You do realise this is manual car right? Do you even have your driving license with you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ollie, and I have drove stick before."

Several minutes later they were flying down the motorway. Oliver was definitely re-thinking the stereotype of bad woman drivers. She wasn't super careful, nor reckless with his baby, and she had no fear of the accelerator either. His kind of woman. He had to admit, seeing her hand changing gears like a second nature; it stirred something even he couldn't understand.

"Ollie." she spoke after the radio finished its rock anthem. "You might wanna sort yourself out." She nodded her head at his lap, suppressing a laugh.

"I didn't cause this." he defended himself. "It's your driving."

"My driving gave you an erection?" she asked disbelieving. "I highly doubt that. I think you were letting a few fantasies run free there."

"I did nothing of the sort. Besides, this is your fault. I think you should be the one to resolve the problem."

"Sure. I know just the thing. Close your eyes." He let his head drop back against the rest, his eyes closed. "Now I want you to imagine Bart and Ac wrestling naked in mud." she laughed loudly as he shot back up from his relaxation.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind. But thanks for the '_lovely_' visual which will be haunting me for the next year." She laughed again. "Just you wait till Ac's girlfriend hears about this. You'll be dead."

"Till she hears that you were stroking yourself while thinking of Ac and Bart naked… yeah, I'm sure _I'll _be the one in trouble there."

"You know. The next time you get an itch you want me to scratch, I could be very evil…"

"Resorting to Blackmail huh? I was so sure you'd end up trying to buy your way out of this too."

"Blackmail works better I find." he stated. "It worked before for you."

"When?"

"I got you to read me some smutty book didn't I?" Chloe groaned. She had only just forgotten about that.

"Fine. Close your eyes." He looked at her sceptically. He wasn't stupid enough of all for the same technique twice. "Ollie. Close your eyes." He didn't comply. She took her hand from the wheel, reaching it across to his lap and sliding open his zipper. "Pants off Ollie." she instructed, her hand going back to the wheel and pulling into the truck stop which conveniently was pretty empty. She parked in the shade of a willow tree in a far corner of the lot.

She turned her body around in the seat to face an awestruck Ollie. She gripped under his chair sliding it back as far as it would go and she spun over, straddling him. Fingers tackled the belt and buttons, lips pressed to his, her tongue parting for a deep taste. It was welcome, his mouth engaging in battle with hers, his hands sprawled on her middle gathering up her top. He left the jacket on, just shoving up her top and yanking down her bra to reach his goal. She cried at his cold fingers on her warm skin, keeping her close as his tongue rolled around her pebbled nipples. Unable to stop herself she rushed her fingers to his hair, holding him close to her chest, sparking every nerve in her body onto high alert.

Hips and groins met, grinding against each other. Ollie flicked his tongue rapidly against her and she could have sworn she almost orgasmed then and there. Her fingers went on autopilot between them both and freed his erection. Through her own complaint of loss, she shimmied down to the floor, not without difficulty, and bent between his knees. Before Ollie could get a syllable of protest out her tongue touched his tip and he was lost to pleasure. A high energy spirit seemed to flow from her hungry mouth and blazed straight down his length spiralling through his veins attacking his heart directly. He groaned, her mouth slick against his length, her tongue sensuously swirling against his veins sparking his senses alight. His groans filled the car, spurring her on.

Her one hand wrapped around his base, and she took him into her mouth, wrapping her glossed lips tight as she slid up and down. Glancing up she watched him unravel, his hand fixed and tense on the door handle, his eyes hidden behind lids while his jaw dropped, another moan flowing freely. She couldn't hold back a moan herself, the power of being the one to undo the great womaniser a high too immense to stay hidden. Her pleasured calls vibrated in her mouth and along his length straight up to shudder through him.

She felt him tighten, her fingers still toying with that her gag reflex wouldn't allow in. Drawing in her cheeks and flickering her tongue she flipped the last mark with style. He came with a roar, his taste splashed on her tongue; salty sweet. With a successful grin she swallowed and released him with a pop, a quick dart of her tongue on his tip again in parting. The back of her hand wiped across her mouth, taking with it any evidence of their activities. Her tongue followed, the flavour of the gloss mixed with him.

He grabbed her as she tried to right herself and slip back into the driver's seat with grace.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and pulled her back across him, pulling back her clothing to expose her beautiful breasts and tug on her bottoms. Before she could blink or think straight her jeans were sliding off her ankles. "I like these." he stated, a finger tracing the lace of her barely there underwear. She dressed with Ollie in mind. There was a rather obvious wet mark where he could tell just how much she wanted him; he ran his finger over it.

She drew in breath, dropping her head back into the driver seat and arching over the gears trying to find somewhere comfy. Not an easy task in car, but when your only options were; A) Leave and wait till they got home. Or B) Find somewhere comfy and get your kicks here. B seemed favourable.

Ollie slipped his fingers under the material, hooking them around and pulling to reveal her glistening sex, dripping with her juices. Yeah, she wanted him. Like a craving that would never fade till she had her hit. She _needed_ him. "Spread you legs for me." he purred and she complied, her core aching hot for his touch again. "Beautiful."

Her moans had been for more than just his pleasure; they had been melting her piece by piece, the anticipation of the reward. A single cold finger stroked down and she quivered for more. He trailed back up, parting her folds and dipping his head to touch her with his tongue. She cried out at the sensation, flaring through her body and straight to her head. She was burning up with want. His name left her lips in a whispering plea. He darted out his tongue again, tasting her essence that was already coating her thoroughly. She took hold on the seat, gripping tight as his rough skinned fingers rubbed against her clit with a passion no others could match. Her eyes shut tight, the waves pulling her further to the promised high. A squeal of delight left her as his mouth sucked her button into his mouth, his fingers plunging into her over and over.

Smooth bare legs locked around him, the muscles wanting deeper, closer, faster, better, anything to bring her to that spiralling ache of bliss that shredded her system, polluting it with an incomparable rush. The seat was taking the strain from her fingers and he ploughed deeper, his fingers curling against her tight walls. The tip of his tongue fluttered gentle against her clit taking her staggered breathing for his reward and once again sucking her clit ferociously. The change from his loving caresses and demanding desires was playing hot and cold on her nerves shooting chemicals from her heart to sex directly in a two way rally. Her back arched, pushing her hips closer to his face. His free hand wrapped around her hips, pulling her even closer, feeling his two fingers drive into her again.

Explosively she erupted, her hips slamming up against him, his tongue happily fierce to lap up her juices like a dying man in the desert. She was his salvation. Always had been.

The next thing her brain registered that wasn't the purest form of happiness was Ollie's smug grin as he pocketed her panties.

"Hey, I need those." she argued.

"I need them more." He winked and held out a hand to help her back up. She scowled but accepted. Sitting across his lap again she leaned back for her jeans and her head met the dashboard with a thud.

"Ow…" she laughed and rubbed her head.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling her back to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Hmmm." she sounded rubbing her head. As she pulled on the jeans and re-righted herself once more he switched seats into the driver's side. "Hey! I'm driving." she complained. He just smirked.

"And now I am." Her pout made a return but she settled into her new seat and pulled across the seat belt, once more checking she was all zipped and covered up.

"Fine. But we're stopping for coffee."

"Of course, where would you like your coffee from darling?" he replied condescendingly.

"Wake me when we get back in metropolis and I'll tell you." She set her head back, curling on the seat and closed her eyes.

Chloe didn't manage to find sleep but she did find the exact coffee spot she wanted. It was a few streets over from the Daily Planet and used to be part of her daily ritual. It wasn't the best coffee she'd ever had, but it came damn close and the man who owned it knew her by name and would mix her whatever she wanted. He was a good man. Alan was his name. Would he be sad she hadn't come to see him every day? Chloe sure was. He had the personality that made you want to smile despite your situation. And, of course, he served coffee which put an extra big smile on her face.

She stepped from the car, leaving Ollie tapping his fingers down the wheel impatiently. Rolling her eyes she strolled down, turning to find the stall. It was there, as usual, but no Alan. Instead a smaller man stood, he was quite skinny, with black hair, gelled down smoothly. Something told her she had seen him before. Maybe he had worked alongside Alan some time before. She told him her order, trying to figure out how she knew him. Her brain told her danger, but she couldn't understand that either. She turned back, looking at the car. Ollie was still watching her, but he didn't seem to be worried, maybe she was over-reacting. Maybe the paranoia was making a return. She mentally shook it off and turned back smiling as the man passed her two cups and took her money. He handed her back the change with a question.

"You must be Miss Sullivan." His voice seemed familiar. A little cocky and know-it-all like. But where was it from?

"How do you figure that?" she asked, trying to work through the fog in her head.

"Alan said I'd get a small reporter woman who had your order."

"Oh, is Alan on vacation?"

"Something like that." he confirmed. "It's a new blend in your order. Try it." He nudged his head to her untouched coffee cup. She couldn't help but feel cautious. She looked around at Ollie, he hadn't picked up any off signals about them, then again he wasn't standing here. Still, what harm could a cup of coffee do?

_The last words of a fool._

She put the plastic cup to her lips, tasting the liquid energy as it flowed down her throat. It was magical, she kept drinking, no care for the burning sensation as the boiling water kept to its track. Her throat was throbbing but she couldn't stop. The sale's man watched as her eyes turned from their sweetest baby green to a multicoloured shade. The iris's turned bright yellow, the lower halves gleaming violet in the sunlight. It was show of a hazardous mix of chemicals dominating her being. He smiled.

"Miss Sullivan, can you hear me?" Chloe's head clicked up, the coffee cup forgotten. "Good. Slowly walk past the stall and take the second left turning. Do not talk to anyone or stop till you reach my brother. Do you understand?" Chloe nodded, lost to the trance. She dropped the coffee cup and walked around, each step controlled and precise in its form. Orders followed neatly and she turned left on the second branch to meet with the twin of the man who sold her the coffee, except his hair was blonde and uncontrollably stuck in spikes.

Inside its chemical cage her brain went wild, she had walked straight into a trap. The spark twins were playing her. Her body shook with fear but her feet kept walking, they couldn't stop till she reached the brother.

"Hush now. Don't panic." Her body stopped its shakes, but the fear would not leave her tainted eyes. "See that car?" Chloe nodded despite her best efforts. "Go get in it." Her feet started to move without her consent and she was soon sitting in warmth and comfort of a scrappy car. The driver turned around and grinned at her.

"Miss Sullivan. Don't try to run. Don't scream and only speak if we ask you a question." She nodded again, noting the driver to be the larger of the trio that tried to take her before. He drove and looped back, the tinted windows letting her see out, but no-one to see in. A tear dripped from her eye as she watched Oliver get flung through the air smacked with electricity from the twins before they ran from the streets and flew into the car. She turned, still silent, watching in fear as Oliver dusted himself and the spectators off, calling out for her.

"Ol-" The tiny squeak of his name managed to get out as one of the twins forced her head back.

"I thought you told her to be silent."

"I did." The larger replied. "She's a meteor chick, it wears out faster. Give her a double dose."

Chloe watched as the dyed twin pulled a briefcase from under the driver's seat and unclipped it.

"Roll up her sleeve." The blonde twin spoke taking the needle from his brother and filling the tube to it's full.

"Are you insane? Boss wants her alive. Give her that much and she'll be comatose."

"What's better comatose or running free?" he answered back to his brother.

"If she-"

"If I hear another word out of either of your two dicks I'll inject both of you. Give her the stinking dose and let boss man deal with it." Without a word from either twin they submitted and rolled up the leather jacket sleeve of Ollie's she was still wearing and stuck the needle into a vein. Like a truck hitting her, she felt the effects almost immediately. It was almost like her brain just powered down, letting their words fill her head instead.

* * *

Okay…I'm ready, give it to me.

Your brain's thinking: 'You're so evil how can you leave me like that? I hate you… _Please write more_.'

My brain's reply: 'Lol.'

Just kidding, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise.

*Un-crosses fingers as reviewers leave the page*


	21. Darkest Fears

Ah yes, I remember, you were about to kill me because Chloe got drugged and stolen and Ollie got thrown into a wall… or something.

This chapter may be a little soppy for the emotional of you. I personally didn't find it that bad, but I wrote it… and I have a heart of stone…

But if you are a tender person I think you should hug a teddy-bear or a tissue box while you read some italics… just in case you need some comfort.

I know _italics_ in M's usually mean _'let's dim the lights and get our smut on'_ but I thought I should change that expectation and make italics less of a lemon and more of a boiling pit of lava and tears. (Sorry, but I've never been one to go with the mundane 'flow'.)

* * *

Chapter Twenty One; Darkest Fears

Chloe came back tied to a chair in what she could only imagine was a cheap motel room. The dull lighting and tacky furnishings said as such. She wiggled her fingers checking she still had free will. She did.

Constantly on guard she surveyed the room. Nobody was here. Moving her wrists she created space in the rope bindings, enough to cause her skin to redden and pull sore but also force her hands through. After that she tackled her feet bindings freeing her self completely. She couldn't exactly say she was comfortable how she was, not with her jeans rubbing against her, she had Ollie to blame for that, but it was much better than being tied down.

She tried the door first. Like any good captures they remembered to lock it. She hunted through draws for a key, or anything to break the lock. Before she could even open the top draw she was thrown back against a wall and listening to her bones protest at the might.

"Naughty Miss Sullivan. I preferred you when you were asleep." The voice was deep and broken. Her heart thundered in its cage. That voice she had no trouble placing. She looked up from the floor, to the larger driver man who she had seen before and another form made solely from black, a shadow man.

"Eddie Greenburg." she muttered, feeling the words claw at her raw throat. Clearly that coffee had done more than just removed her self control. It also scorched the sensitive skin of her throat and stirred a croak in her dry words.

The man she saw before her was a meteor freak too; encased in shadows wherever he stepped.

"Oh, you can drop the formalities. My name is Charles Feston." That was the great grandfather. "You will call me 'Master' if you want to survive this. Not that I'm making promises."

"Charles Feston is dead; you used his death certificate to fake your own death." The shadows nodded at the larger man and before she could blink a fist had slammed into her face. Pain flared bright and strong spreading like a fire across her face. Her eyes watered from the suddenness and the ache that refused to leave.

"You will speak when spoken to Miss." Charles corrected. "But I will answer your questions. I am Charles Feston, my grandson was Frank Greenburg. Dear Frank didn't want his beloved Grandfather to die and used his experiments on meteors to save my life. When I died he didn't realised it had worked. His descendant Eddie re-covered the research following Frank's footsteps and finished me off. Next thing I know I've come back, like this." He held his arms out. "But very much so alive. I took my revenge on my meddling great-grandson with my own hands. And I borrowed his shape for a while."

"Then why kill us? We didn't do this to you." Another nod and another blow to Chloe's face, her lip splitting on her teeth and blood trickling down her chin in a cold slimy trail.

"I won't be so kind if I have to remind you again Miss Sullivan." The shadow took seat on the motel bed. "You may not have done this to me. But as soon as these heroes's fall, the city will fall. When the city falls, there will be those who rise up to take its control. I will be leading foremost of them and shall claim Metropolis." It made no sense. But she didn't dare ask another question.

At her silence she was praised. "Good girl Miss Sullivan. You learn fast. Perhaps it won't take you long to learn that when I am not pleased it will effect you greatly. Now, let's start with the real questions. Who are the superhero's you work for?" She clamped down on her jaw.

Clearly whatever potion they dosed her with had worn off long ago and she had no reason to answer any of his questions. "Last chance Miss Sullivan. Who do you work for?" Her eyes shot insults at him, but her lips stayed shut. "Blast. Leave us please." The shadow man turned to his accomplice and the larger man almost ran to the door. It did nothing for Chloe's nerves. To see a man like that run from someone, you knew you should follow.

"Blast will return shortly. He's cooking you up a nice bomb I suppose since you so rudely evaded his first attempts." Large guy was explosive guy then, she narrowed down. "But now, you will answer me my question for I am running low on patience." At her silence the shadow huffed and raised his arms toward her. Like watching the colour run from a water painting the shadows left him, instead stood a human coloured male matching the driving license of Eddie Greenburg. But the shadows weren't gone, instead they shot from his fingertips tying her to the wall and playing on all her worse fears. Bringing up haunting images from the back of her mind and throwing them at her. She saw horrors rolling on a loop, claiming all those she held dear.

She came back in a cold sweat of terror. Her breathing wavered, her throat burning with fresh tears and the old scrape of boiling coffee she consumed. The shadows were back around the man like a cloak as he crouched curiously before her.

"Are we ready to try again Miss Sullivan?" Shaking with fear she stayed frozen, not saying anything. "No? But we were doing so well. And you have so many fears to play with." he jested, his tone tauntingly haunting. "I'll give you a second then we'll try again." He waited, leaning against the dresser, the darkness seeping into it, like waves of ooze, before it fully turned black he spoke again and it receded. "Now. I think I've been more than generous with your insolence. Answer my questions Miss Sullivan or watch all your friends die before you." He pushed off, taking a step forward. "Who are the vigilantes?" She didn't answer. He shot shadows at her again. Pinning her through her fears. She could not run, could not fight, could not hide.

She could only suffer and hope she stayed silent.

Not calling out for Oliver as she watched a knife drive into his heart.

To not shout as she watched the blood flow from his many cuts.

To not scream as they carved into his dead body, destroying the memory.

Light came back to her eyes as the shadows withdrew, back to their owner. "You are very tight lipped Miss Sullivan." he commented. His deep voice booming against the walls, shattering all hope. "Who are the vigilantes?" he asked again. At her continued silence the shadows attacked her again. His voice rode over the inner screams. "How many are there?" She knew then and there he couldn't see into his own cloud he created. She knew because she witnessed the death of each and every one over and over again. She had seen their names etched on the tomb stones surrounded by the thick morning mist as she grieved.

He may be able to know what he creates, but he saw no details. She locked her jaw, holding back in the screams. "What are there weaknesses?" Clark knelt, crippled before green kryptonite his head taken clean off his shoulders. She squeaked but no words thankfully. The deaths stopped in the darkness, but it did not lift.

Instead the firing questions took a new turn, and his voice dropped to curious. "What are your fears Miss Sullivan? What do you see in the back of your mind when your heart beat pounds? What makes death favourable?" Chloe saw something she had been dreading all along.

'_Patient's name is Chloe Sullivan.' Chloe looked down at herself, her hands bound in a straight jacket as she was walked along the halls. A doctor at each shoulder._

'_Ah, it must be hereditary. Her mother was a patient here. We tried all things to cure her. Nothing worked. She was stuck, forever like that. Didn't even know what she was doing half the time.' He was tall and unseen for anything more than the white lab coat and stethoscope hanging neatly from around his neck._

'_Moira Sullivan?' The nurse was much the same, just her bland scrubs seen._

'_Yes, you remember her. Poor case. Nothing could be done.' Did they care nothing for their conversations? _

'_Yes Doctor. Tragic. And for her daughter to suffer the same fate. It's cruel'_

'_She's already slipping into catatonia; she probably doesn't even know what's happening to her. Put her with her mother. They should be together in their final hours.' Chloe felt herself be guided away. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She tried to move but nothing happened. She blinked and she was being placed in a secure cot opposite her mother. She turned her head, calling out to her mother._

'_Shush little one. You're safe now. No-one will hurt you.' Chloe felt bindings go over her arms and legs tying her down. She was met by her mother's eyes, washed over with pain and suffering. 'Sleep well' the nurse spoke to both the women. As soon as she left her mother's voice filled Chloe's ears. Mouths never moved, but Chloe could hear her as clear as the perfectly crystal thoughts in her own head._

'_Kill me Chloe. Please. I can't take the pain. End my suffering. Have I not suffered enough?' Tears burned at her eyes. Her voice filled with anguish. Chloe locked eyes with her mother. She was worn out, dying and without any joy in the entire world._

'_Mom. I can't. I can't reach you.' Burning tears leaked, dripping like acid over her sweating skin._

'_Then it's too late.' Her mother summarised, turning back to stare at the ceiling; unable to meet her daughter's eyes for the cruel truth. 'No-one's coming to save you Chloe. No-one's going to visit, not even to see you. No-one cares about you now. You're all alone, forever trapped inside this hell. Doctor's won't save you. Nobody helps the helpless. Admit your fate my child.' She breathed deep 'You are my blood after all.'_

Blackness swallowed her again but as she was taken prey, a different scene played before her.

'_I don't care what happened. I don't want you anymore. Go away. The very sight of you makes me sick' Chloe found herself in Oliver's apartment, watching as he packed a suitcase._

'_Where are you going?' she asked and took a step forward only to find extra weight in her step. She looked down, unable to see her feet past a baby bump in her way. She had to be pretty far along._

'_Anywhere I can where I don't have to look at your face.'_

'_Ollie? What's wrong?' She reached out with her hand, but was struck still by two shiny silver bands around her ring finger. Were they married? She scanned the room, a photo on the dresser had a snapshot of her in a wedding dress with Oliver kissing her. But there was a crack in the glass, like a fist had been thrown at it._

'_Oh. Stop mooning over that fucking photo. Marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life, and I've made a good few to know exactly what that statement means.'_

'_But… the baby'_

'_Oh fuck. All I've heard from you the last few weeks are 'the baby this' and 'the baby that' 'what if the baby?' I swear if I ever see you with a baby again I'll kill you myself.' He fastened the suitcase and turned back to her. It was Oliver alright. From head to toe, all that was amiss was the teasing accent and cheeky grin. 'I told you to get that thing aborted as soon as you found out.'_

'_Ollie…I love you. Please don't'_

'_Yeah well Chloe. I don't love you. Never have. Never will. I may have thought I did, but like I said. I made a huge mistake. And now I'm paying for it with every second you continue to stand here.' He lifted the suitcase. _

'_Ollie. We can talk about this.'_

'_No Chloe. We can't. We've talked about this over and over. Then again some more with lawyers. You can have the apartment and whatever's in it. But this is it. You're out of my life. Out of the league. Lois and Clark don't want you around. Bart and Dinah couldn't care less, and I've got more woman than I can care for, all pawing for my attentions.'_

'_Ollie, please. Wait.' He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back._

'_Look Chloe. Seriously, you're not of any use to anyone. The quicker you accept that the easier it is.'_

'_But Brainiac. I can-'_

'_Chloe. Wake up. Brainiac went out of you months ago. Nothing's left. Nothing you can do is any different to Victor. But Victor comes with muscles, and can do more than just run from bad guys.'_

'_But-'_

'_Chloe, it's over.' he stated with finality. He took a deep breath and calmed slightly. 'I'm sorry I messed around with you. Sorry you thought I loved you. Hell I'm even sorry I got you pregnant. But I'm done with you and that's that. Move on and get a life that doesn't mean feeding on other's people's energy. Stand on your own two feet for once.' He patted her arm twice in goodbye and set off down the steps. _

_She could barely see through her tears but ran after him as the lift doors closed and took him from sight. Her entire heart went to that man. He promised to look after it and here she was, broken and alone again. Her foot caught and she tripped on the stair, tumbling to the wooden floors. Her bones ached, her muscles sore and a wet trickle ran warm down her thigh. The trickle turned into a flood, red liquid pouring from between her legs. The baby? She reached across pulling the table over and dragging the phone from the mess. Unable to focus on the waving numbers she hit speed dial one: Oliver's number. Two words came back to deliver the final blow. 'Call Rejected'. Breaking down in tears she let the blackness wash over her, her last dying breath being a sob._

Chloe gasped, raking in oxygen through her tears as the room finally returned. That wasn't Oliver she told herself over and over. **Not Ollie**. Ollie wouldn't do that. Her head lifted in her anger, her eyes blurred with tears, her cheeks lined with a hot track for them. They followed dutifully.

"Alright." The deep voice returned to her ears. "Maybe that was a little too much for such a frail female. I'll come back later shall I? Then maybe a few sparks of electricity will have loosened your tongue." The shadows left the door, instead being replaced by the guards; both twins. They locked the door with an electrical force field after their boss left, stopping any intruders or escapee's. Chloe listened to the outside, a car revving up and pulling away.

"Hey, you listening Blondie?" The blonde twin waved his hand in front of her face.

She blinked returning to the room.

"Good good. We got a special treat for you." The black haired twin stepped forward.

"Since you tried to shock us to death on your clever computer systems we've been dying to get our hands on you."

"Yeah. Show you our thanks. Repay you in kind. You had us shut down for a week you know." The dyed twin crouched before her, tilting his head.

"Clever stuff you got going on inside that brain of yours. And to think we thought you were human."

"How wrong we were. Don't quite know what you are though." His fingers reached out but stopped short of her skin.

"Meteor infected people don't have your power."

"Nor do natural human's." he agreed with his brother.

"What are you Blondie?" Internally she crossed her fingers, hoping desperately Brainiac could deal with this strain she was about to perform. It was her _only_ way out.

"You'll never get anything from me." she rasped, her throat scratching. They grinned at each other and the blonde twin crouched on the other side of her. She looked at both of them, one directly to her left and the other to her right. If she was right, they would send a shock through her and to the other one. It would hurt like a bitch, but if she could touch them both as they did it she could jump back the shocks and power them down. Hopefully for good.

"We'll see about that." With a conspiring wink they raised their hands and no more than a second later she was screaming in pain, her system jolted alive with electricity. Brainiac seemed to kick wide awake, ready to play and her arms shot out to both twins sending them back the energy and soon the pain she had felt was running through them. Their bodies dropped to the floor vibrating under her hands, riding the shocks with agonised screams. She snapped her hands back, the shaking suddenly stopped on them leaving them unmoving on the muddied carpet.

Feeling a tingle on her face Chloe touched a hand to her lip, there was no blood, but she got a shock of static electricity. Brainiac had healed her, but at what cost? She kneeled forward, checking the pulse of both of her captures, hoping the barrier had dropped and the leaders had taken the car she heard pull out. Their pulse was dead, but it didn't mean a lot. If Charles had been resurrected, could he do the same to the twins? Or was it tailored to his DNA? Would they come back alive with an electric shock to jolt their systems? Could she find her way back home safely? So many things were buzzing around in her head making common sense disperse at a sprint.

She stood on shaky legs and was met by her mirror reflection. Her eyes were shining blocks of white all over, a silver sparking in the outer rim. She touched back to her face, studying closer. Suddenly the overhead lights blew out, glass shattering onto the carpet. More screams came from outside. Had she blown other fuses in the rest of the motel rooms? She rushed to the door, the electricity lock dissipating at her simple touch. Wasting no time she ran down the steps of the motel and into the car park. At least this time she had shoes on, she thought. She scanned around her as she run. The other lights were out across the entire neighbourhood but nobody was following her. She needed a ride. Ollie! Damn, she didn't have her phone. She could feel the pull of Brainiac's high ready to crash, it wouldn't be long now. Spotting a pay phone she dug into her pockets finding spare change and dialled for Oliver's cell. Hoping to god he had it with him.

"What?" he answered, she could almost hear the pacing. The worried man didn't enjoy calls from unknown numbers.

"Oliver." she breathed "Jetter's motel. I don't know where." She read the name from the parking sign used for customers.

"Chloe! I'm on my way. Are you okay?"

"Just… Hurry, please." If she crashed here and was found by anyone who wasn't Ollie she had no idea where she might wake up.

"Chloe. Keep talking to me. What happened?" She could hear the lift clunk to a stop and his feet fast on the pavement as he threw himself into the car.

"Ollie. I can't I need… Hurry please." She hung up and staggered toward the shading of the trees.

Brainiac had been on a severe high from the energy of the twins, and the higher they go, the harder they fall. Right now she was plummeting at a great speed. The gravel blurred in with the grass. The cars became mere blobs of shapeless colour. Her heart was beating in her ears, her world was spinning and not slowing down. She felt her hands connect with the bark of a tree trunk and she hugged close, lowering herself to the ground, taking deep slow breaths. Sure, the twins' electricity had got Brainiac going at full speed and healing her. But all that excess hadn't had anywhere to go in her body, instead it had blacked out all the lights in the area after stopping the hearts of two of her jailers. And right now, it was trying to find an escape where there wasn't one. Her hands met the grass and after that she saw nothing but black. Heard nothing but silence. Felt nothing but death.

* * *

That's right. Another cliff for you to dangle from. How cruel am I recently? I feel like an evil master mind. Maybe I should get a PHD so I can be a doctor of evil. Oh yes…I like that idea.

Now now readers. Let's think before we come after me with sharp instruments.

Dead writer = No more story

Hunting down and torturing writer = No more story

Harming the darling angel writer in any way = No more story.

'Kay?

Good, lovely. See you next chapter (If I'm still alive).

As a random side note; have you seen the reviews? Look how pretty they are. And they're getting closer to 100. I've never had 100 reviews before. It's so exciting. *Jumps up and down clapping wildly*


	22. Providing

Yey I'm still alive. As a thank you for not harming me I decided I'd post the next chapter. I know; I'm a darling.

Anyway…Chloe was crashing outside the evil motel of doom and Ollie was speeding down the motorway his heart pounding in his ears desperately hoping his little Chloe was still alive.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two; Providing

The first thing she registered was the smell of blood and cologne mixed together. Next was the panic raw in the masculine tone, breaking through her dark for a few vital seconds of a brilliant shiny light.

"Chloe?" She opened her eyes to meet Oliver's. They quivered in fear, settling only at her response before stirring back the waters.

"Oliver." The word crept from her throat, testing her strength. It was far from anything resembling sturdy, instead it spiralled up his worry, hers escalating in time.

"It's alright. I got you." His words did little to soothe as her mind was overcome, taken over by the fear as it rammed into her and she broke her grasp on reality, letting the tears pull her under. Vaguely she was aware of Oliver's arms lifting her and the blocking of sound as she was placed in the car. But after that everything became lost.

Like drowning in a sea of unconsciousness she only became aware of things for a few brief moments of floating then was pulled back under with the tide again. But every time she came to, she saw Ollie. He hadn't left her, not once.

Not in the car, nor lift, nor apartment. Every single time she took another breath of oxygen he was there, lulling her, talking to her, mostly just holding her. Letting her know she wasn't alone.

Finally the images formed a solid scene.

She sat up, finding herself curled in Ollie's bed, wrapped in the duvet with a headache ready to kill her. She rubbed her temples scanning the room to make sure it wasn't just another sick shadow puppet play from her captor. But everything felt real enough, the bedding scuffed along her jeans as she uncurled, the air smelled of clean and fresh (non-cheap motel) scents, every detail of the bedroom was accurate. But was this just another trick of the mind, fuelling the illusions the more she bought into it?

Then she saw the one thing that changed her mind entirely. Ollie was sat across from her, sleeping in the arm chair. Shadow man wouldn't possibly depict Ollie as peaceful as he looked then.

She tested her footing, padding silently across the lush carpet and draping the comforter over him. It made him seem more organised, more at home and more importantly, he seemed calmed from tough dreams. She smiled back at her work, before taking the next hit of aches her head associated with happiness.

Next she wanted to get rid of the sticky layer of sweat invading her senses though. It took priority over stopping the giant basketball teams crashing in her skull with their pneumatic drills for feet. Besides, she knew from experience that Brainiac headaches were somehow evilly immune to anything man kind could create in the drug world. It would go on its own… after it finished destroying her sanity. At least it was dark, she thought, that was merciful.

She checked the alarm clock, it was 2:24 am. It explained the lack of light and Ollie's peaceful rest. Silently she gathered bathroom supplies and a change of clothes, heading into the bathroom. She turned on the dim light above the mirror, and left the overhead off. She didn't need her cornea's melting, she had enough trouble seeing straight as it was. A warm dull light glowed behind her as she turned on the bath taps. Energy for a shower just wasn't there right now. Laying in a tub of warm water was her more pleasing option.

Chloe stood affront the mirror, fully undressed, checking her body for any sign of abuse. Thankfully Brainiac had given her more than the killer headache and she was as perfect as usual. Ollie didn't need to know she was beaten, it wouldn't help anything. Blood may have been on her clothing, but she doubted he'd have it tested to find it being hers so she could easily lie. But things had changed toward him as well. She could feel her heart beating for him, but she swore then and there she would never let it out of her cage. If that meant she wouldn't be sleeping with Ollie again then so be it.

Yes, she knew what she saw was not Ollie and that would never happen. She knew Ollie cared too much for that to ever reach such severity…

But that's what your fears are; irrationality. And they all stem from something. She may want to fall asleep for the rest of eternity in his arms, she may want him all to herself, she may want to kiss every inch of him every day and confess her blinding love. But she wouldn't. Oliver would lose interest. Maybe not in the next week. Maybe not the next month or year. But as sure as the spring became summer, something else would capture his interest. Something would come in the way. Maybe it would be morals, maybe his work, maybe his women, maybe an argument. Who knew? But she had seen it corrupt every relationship she had known. So desperately she didn't want that to happen to her.

She had to stop these feelings for Ollie in their tracks before they became uncontrollable and devoured her whole only to leave her with nothing when they fell apart. And they would, it had happened previously to her numerous times, why would her bad luck suddenly stop now?

She sunk into the water, the bubble bath adding a fragrance to the room and a fluffy cover over her body as she sank further down, just her knees and head poking above water level. It was just as well.

The bathroom door opened and she cursed herself for forgetting to lock it. Ollie squinted seeing her lost in the bubbles. His fingers flicked on the light and she squealed, turning her eyes away from the blinding brightness. The drummers started a faster rhythm against her skull.

"Sorry." He flipped the lights back off. "How are you?" He folded himself on the floor next to the bath.

"Apart from the men stomping around in my head? Fine. You?" He _had_ been thrown into a wall in all fairness, and unlike herself he had no bugs to make him all better.

"Nothing a rest won't fix." he answered dismissively. "What did they do to you?" Why start with the easy questions? Oliver knew what he wanted to hear and he had no intention of tiptoeing around it when he could come straight out.

"The full run down? I got a drugged coffee from electro twin. They drove me to a motel. They asked me some questions. I met boss guy. Not Eddie. It's Charles. He left and Sparky one and two came back. Brainiac jolted them and I ran." Her tone kept level, completely void of the emotion she wanted to show. That would be weakness, to tell him everything she felt and how abused her heart was in its newly mangled state.

"Are they dead?" She shrugged in response. She hoped they were, but really, who knew when it came to the medical miracles these people had already created. "You're lucky _you're_ not dead Chloe."

"I know. Believe me I know." Hell, even the thumping lobes of her head down to the chipped polish of her toes knew.

"Then you agree you need to let Emil neutralise Brainiac."

"Woah. No!" She may be feeling battered, but crazy was far from her list of symptoms.

"Chloe it almost killed you. I found you unconscious in a parking lot. Anyone could have found you. If they came back you'd still be with them."

"If I didn't have Brainiac I'd still be with them. Brainiac saved my life."

"Brainiac almost took your life!" he argued, his face tensing from the heated discussion.

"I'm not having this argument. Brainiac stays." Her head didn't have the brain cells to form an intelligent argument, and was most definitely voting 'no' when it came to raised voices.

"Chloe-"

"Please. Don't fight me on this. I know it's dangerous, but I'm using it less and less."

"So that makes it alright?"

"Yes. It does. Brainiac has saved a lot of lives. Including my own more times than I can count." She breathed deep, trying to dull the pain. "Please. Drop it." He huffed, but agreed. Folding his arms across the lip of the tub, his chin resting on them, his eyes shamelessly gazed into the water.

"What's this about boss creep not being Eddie?"

"Ollie. I'm not answering any more questions while you're staring at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like…that" She wafted her hand in his direction, then flicked water from her fingertips in his direction.

"Fine. I'll close my eyes." He closed his eyes, then cheekily opened one to scan her up and down.

"Real trustworthy Ollie." she replied heavy with sarcasm. "Lie on the floor if you want to stay, otherwise close the door on your way out." He sighed and made a big show of getting comfy, but finally when she peaked over the edge of the tub he was flat on his back, knees bent staring back up at her.

"Now tell me about our perp."

"He's the great grandfather. He's sexist and firmly believes women should speak only when spoken to and bow down to his feet. But for some unknown reason his grandson, Frank, who was in the medicine field - Family business I'm guessing from the line of chemical experts – But Frank decided he was going to start experimenting with meteor rocks after the shower. He didn't want dear granddaddy to die and trialled medicines on him. They both ended up dead, but it seemed the great grandson found the research and finished off something and he came back to life. As thanks, Charles hacks his great grandson to pieces and claims his identity after filing a copy of his death certificate. His new goal now, is to throw the city into ruin and claim it for himself."

"Optimistic little bugger isn't he. You get anything more?" He was almost scared to ask. If she did know more, that meant that she would have been in longer contact, seen more evil pouring from a heart than ever before, and that was something no amount of scrubbing could get clean again.

"He wasn't big on conversations. I know he's a meteor freak as well. Some shadow cloak over him which shows you your fears when it touches you. I'm guessing he can change shape under the shadows as well since he matched Eddie's licence photo."

"He touched you with the shadows?" Ollie's voice came back with concern and worry. How else would she know what they do if she hadn't seen them herself? What would Chloe's fears even be? She was one of the bravest women he knew.

"Only a second or two." she lied noting how unconvincing she sounded. "Not long enough to see things, just feel some weird scary vibe." She fed through the lie, letting it marinate in his thoughts. Ollie didn't seem to catch any foul flavours and she called it success.

"Alright." he huffed and stood up. Chloe watched as his hands stripped off his t-shirt.

"Woah, what you doing?" She hugged the side of the bath, using it to shield her body from his view.

"As you've pointed out before; Bath's are a naked thing." he replied back with smarts.

"Ollie… I…I just … I don't think we should." She stumbled across the words, visibly seeing him halt the motion and he dropped to his knees, eye level to her, a breaths width away. His coffee eyes drank her in.

"You saw something and it scared you." he rightly guessed. The way he could read her was amazing. Scary and at times really annoying, but amazing none the less.

"Ollie… I… It was nothing, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"You weren't thinking that a few nights ago." He reached out to touch her. To re-establish the connection they had. She moved back in refusal, but the guilt of the gesture hit her eyes. She still wanted his touch, but feared it almost. It looked like she wasn't entirely truthful about the extent of her stay in the shadow land. "What changed Chloe?" He knew something had happened, that she had seen something, but he didn't know what would turn her from his touch. Was it him she had feared? Had he done something to her?

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just don't think we should anymore."

"Why?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

"It _means_ something. And I don't want those feelings." It wasn't totally a lie, love only led to hurt, she didn't want that.

"It doesn't have to mean something if you don't want." If only it was that easy.

"But it means something to you. And you can't deny that." She wouldn't deny that her fears had played protagonist in her thinking. Yes, she knew it wasn't Ollie that had said those things, but when it's your heart on the line it's all about risk. Others would push on, battle through wind, rain and lightening to see where this possible love could take them. Chloe had changed though; she wanted to forget and to spare herself the storm… even if he was the one.

"I agree. Having you close has changed things. Being able to touch you means a hell of a lot to me. And now I'm seeing that maybe I pushed those feelings onto you too soon." Internally she was yelling at him that he hadn't; that they had bloomed by themselves with a ferocious passion that burned all emotions and sense. "That was wrong of me, and for that I apologise."

"Ollie, it's not your fault. I just can't deal with all the emotions."

"Then don't. This doesn't have to be emotion central with feelings and declarations of love at every turning. Sex can sometimes just be sex, sans meaning."

"Ollie I can't ask you to forget how you feel so I can get happy whenever I get an itch. It's not fair."

"Trust me Chloe. I won't mind." He had been through worse, but to go back to not touching, to not seeing her moaning in passion beneath him every night, to not feel her warmth. That would be torture. He had held back his words before, he could do it again. Sure, it would hurt to not be able to tell her that she captured his heart with every smile. It would sting that he couldn't whisper to her how amazing she was, how beautiful and strong she was. It would forever pain him to keep the three desperate words trapped inside his mouth when she cuddled close to him or teased him, or even when she complained at him. But it was what she wanted, and he would re-arrange the cosmos to make her happy.

The rest of his clothing hit the floor and she blinked, coming back to the real world.

"Ollie, I'm not really up for it now." The line dancers had switched to wearing steel boots and were destroying all soft tissue in her brain.

"Oh, I know. I promise, nothing sexual. Just saving the environment again Sidekick. Close your eyes and think of the polar bears you are helping."

"I remember what happened last time we tried to save the polar bears." she muttered but made room for him to slide in behind her. He sat back and wound his cold arms around her waist, pulling so her back rested against his front. "I don't reckon much to the '_sidekick_' either Arrow." she hissed, settling back and 'accidentally' elbowing him in the ribs.

"Alright. What nickname would you propose?"

"I need a nickname now? Why can't you just call me Chloe like a normal person?"

"We both know I am far from merely '_normal_'. And besides, you call me 'Ollie', its only fair you have a nickname."

"So you called me _sidekick_?" She rolled her eyes, secretly surprised his hands hadn't travelled from around her middle yet. "It's like you _want_ me to pick on you for the rest of eternity."

"Alright. Okay. Sidekick was a bad choice."

"You think? Really?"

"Shhh. I'm thinking." He laughed and wound his arms tighter around her waist, letting her rest between his legs, laid against him. She couldn't say she'd ever been comfier.

"Don't think too hard; you'll strain something."

"Oi!" He playfully splashed her. "I'm not the one with headache right now." he teased, sticking his tongue out when she turned back to scowl. "Speaking of…" He smoothed a callous thumb down her blushed cheek. "We're not finished with this Brainiac talk. I-"

"Yes we are Ollie. Brainiac stays."

"Chloe-"

"I don't want to hear it Oliver." She gripped the sides, pushing to stand and get out. Ollie reached out to stop her, taking her hips in his hands as she stood and spun her around. "Ollie please."

"No more Brainiac talk. Just promise me you won't let this get out of hand. I couldn't live if something happened to you and I could have stopped it." A smile crept across her lips but was quickly dropped and she sank back to the water, straddling his legs, letting the contact re-establish between them. She was proud and surprised that he kept his eyes on hers, rather than her body. If she was honest she was also a little disappointed; it wasn't the lure of her body he desired most. It was just her, through and through. Every tiny inch, every molecule hiding in her skin was loved by him. Her eyes wanted to water that she couldn't reciprocate. She wanted to… but she couldn't loose that much control. The shattered splinters of her heart refused to go through that all again. "You're beautiful." he whispered, his hands gliding down her glistening skin, his fingers locking with hers.

"I'm tired." she corrected. "And in desperate need of a new head."

"Come on." His hands went to her shoulders, turning her.

"What you doing?"

"Showing you my magic fingers." Without no more explanation she turned back and allowed his fingers free roam over her head. Long luxurious circles spun into her scalp, sucking her into peace. "I was worried." he suddenly whispered after a few moments of silence, his ridged amazing fingers still rotating around her temples with a skill she admired deeply. "I shouldn't have let you go alone."

"Ollie, it was only for coffee. I don't need 24/7 surveillance." Though she doubted she'd get anything less after this event.

"As soon as I saw you speaking with him I knew something was wrong. I just knew, I could feel it in my gut and I just shook it off like it meant nothing."

"This is not your fault. It would have happened one way or another. If you had been there you could have got seriously hurt." He ignored her words, carrying on, his fingers sliding back in loving movements intended to caress and calm her stomping rhinos dancing to the rap music.

"I could have been there. I _should_ have been there. I just sat there and watched." His head dropped to her shoulder, his fingers falling from her locks and she caught them in her hands, holding him against her as she turned back the tables. Oliver needed a little bit of caring for too, a little bit of healing for the guilt, torment and emotional pain. Her thumb glided across his hand as she spoke.

"You did nothing wrong. There was no way you could have stopped this. I'm perfectly fine with zero scars and a man with magical fingers to chase away my head demons" The humour nor hint, wasn't lost in his state and he laid his lips quick to her cheek. He rose up to put both hands back on the control she firmly passed him and fingers to her golden mane. His woman needed her rock in the ever violent storm of life. What Chloe wanted, he would provide. Always.

* * *

See, I'm not a smut whore. I can do romance with a side of loving. I'm an emotional person… it just so happens I prefer smut and that my heart resembles solid stone. Doesn't mean I can't make you all very soppy and lovey-dovey though, does it?

Yes, clearly this was a pretty filler chapter to keep the flow going smooth, rather than shooting you back up into deep action so soon. It was not intended to thrill your socks off, maybe make you a little soft around the edges but nothing drastic.

But…next chapter…. Well… you'll have to wait and see. All I'll say is that Chloe looses a reason as to why she shouldn't love Ollie. It's all very big and exciting. Little bit of comedy and smut too. Why? Because I want there to be. *Evil laugh*

Review me with your take on me being emotional, can I pull it off? By the way, look at the reviews, I got over 100. I'm so thrilled. Yes, I know it's not **that** brilliant, but for me it is and I want to send out a brilliantly massive hug to anyone who has reviewed on my story so far. You have no idea how thankful I am for your support. So thank you, from the bottom of my soul; thank you.

Xx


	23. Touch Me

Thank you for all the reviews, they are so uplifting and make me all gooey on the insides (which I'm led to believe is a good thing :D ) I never imagined it would be liked this much. Love you all and please enjoy this update I send to you with a big grin. Oliver may be fictional, and a one in a million guy, but writing him makes me so happy and I'm so glad other people feel that too.

Anyway, enough of my blabbing. On with the real plot:

Ollie's a man whore… _or is he? ***Dramatic Music***_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three; Touch Me.

Surprisingly Ollie didn't try anything for the rest of the morning. He was a perfect gentleman if ever one did exist. Well…perfect would be the wrong word to use. He was cocky and teasing but that was just Ollie. And for Chloe, it was pretty damn close to perfection. The god's couldn't have created a better man. And that was an entirely different issue. She knew she was not the only one to have admired him, or even to have held him. Another reason she would not trust her heart to him. But this was a reason she had wiped out from under her feet in an argument stemming from another book discussion.

"Mistress of Dark" She handed it back. "Ollie, it sounds like a bad porno. I'm not reading that. Why would you even buy that?" She re-crossed her legs on the sofa, waiting with her hand extended for him to take back the book. He didn't. Instead he took seat next to her.

"Read the back." he instructed. She sighed resigned and turned the book over.

"Business woman Rachel is pulled from her safe and secure life by her three friends and their boyfriends for a hiking trip. Fed up with the amount of love flowing in the cottage she talks a midnight walk and falls head first into a barrelling romance of her own." Chloe flickered her eyes up to him sceptically. He smirked and nodded back to the words. "How will she react when the stranger she cannot run from finally becomes part of her life? How will she deal with the changes he brings to her once boring nights?" She stopped reading the rhetorical questions and set the book on his knee dismissingly. "Ollie. You didn't buy this. It's the very definition of a chic's sex book." He shot her a cocky smile.

"Actually I did buy this. And I rather enjoyed it thank you." He wasn't even ashamed to admit it.

"Why would you buy this?"

"It's a rather funny story. See; I was saving this woman and she had it in her purse. Her entire bag spilled everywhere as she ran and I figured, being the hero I am, that I should return it. But there was no one at her apartment and nowhere safe to drop it off. So rather than breaking her door I figured I would wait. And I got bored and had a quick read. I got hooked and bought a copy for myself so I could finish it."

"Do you really expect me to believe any of that?" she questioned. Oliver wouldn't have the patience to wait for some terrified woman, and he had no objection to shimmying up a window or leaving things outside.

"Okay no. But it's better than the truth."

"Now I really want to know. Did you tights make you feel feminine and you got the itching to read some sex novels?" she teased.

"There not tights. And no."

"So, you moonlighted as a transvestite before the vigilante thing and picked up a book?" Admittedly she was enjoying this a little too much, but it didn't mean she would stop.

"No and no."

"Ahhh, so that must mean one of your previous lay's locked you in or you couldn't get out for some reason and you had to wait for her to wake up… so you got bored and started to read."

"There was a dog." he confessed.

"A dog recommended the book to you?"

"No. I couldn't leave because of the dog." She curled over with laughter. "Yeah yeah. Laugh it up. But it was huge. It almost bit my leg clean off." He laughed along with her despite his remarks.

"Serves you right. If you weren't such a playboy these situations wouldn't happen." His laughter died, dragging hers along with it.

"A playboy? You think I'm a playboy? Of all the things I've been called by women I never expected **you** to be calling me a playboy."

"Oh com'on Ollie. Before Lois charmed you, you would bed anything with long enough legs."

"And I can't change?" he challenged rhetorically. "You of all people should know that's not true." This situation was taking a turn into dangerous waters. It was the second dig he'd made at her specifically and she wasn't letting this one slide.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she countered, suddenly on her feet standing up to him, though her small height robbed her of a great deal of power. He paused, not answering. "Com'on Ollie. Speak your mind" she coaxed.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." He stood, dodging to the side of her, wanting an exit from the conversation.

"No. Spill it." She ducked in front of him, blocking his escape route. He couldn't just say something like that and expect to walk away.

"Seriously, Chloe. Let it drop." He stepped around her. She took his arm tightly. They **would **finish this.

"No. If you've got something to say, then you say it. Now Ollie. Or I'll walk out this door and just let anybody at me."

"Chloe you can't use that-"

"Then tell me what the hell you-"

"Jimmy. You yourself saw how Jimmy changed." He snapped, unable to quell the tension rising in his blood, bubbling to have her know just how much she meant to him. He knew the Jimmy topic was sore, he didn't want to hurt her like that, but she wouldn't let it drop at all. He had no option but to rip away the bandage, zero anaesthetic. "The man of your dreams couldn't handle you, couldn't trust you anymore. Then after he died, _**you **_changed. I told you how I felt about you Chloe. You told me you weren't ready and I accepted that. But then you go off, gallivanting with anyone who'll have you in your fancy dresses and on your idiotic dates."

"So this is about you're manly claim on me being ignored? How does that have any similarities to the claim that you've changed. How many women have you been with since you told me how you felt? Can you even count them, or should I wait for the shoes and socks to come off?"

"That's **none** of your business."

There was an ancient saying about not poking a sleeping bear; Chloe was 100% ignorant to it currently and stabbing a stick straight into his wounds for maximum damage. His temper was already white hot and she wasn't letting him cool down.

"Right, because you haven't changed. Maybe you got a little wiser. Maybe you're not making headlines. Maybe you see the bigger picture to life that isn't between a woman's legs. But deep down, you're still the billionaire who fucks his way through every city he rests his ass in. You'll still own the party plane and flit your money away on maids, take-out, women and booze. Because you can! You have no right to say you've changed like I have. Change is when your life gets thrown upside down. Where you don't even feel like you can breathe anymore. When every step hurts so much you don't even know if you can make it. So, you want to know why I can't have a relationship with you? Because you can't do relationships. You're not the relationship guy. I don't want to be another one of the many." Stubborn tears rolled solitary down her cheeks and she let them fall, not bothered by anything but the anger spurring her further to hurt him. How dare he compare himself to her?

"You want to know? Do you really want to know how many woman I've been with? I'll admit I've seen my fair share. And yeah, I've had a pretty easy life, what with my parent's death, boarding school and being forced into a career I didn't want. But I'll tell you right now; ever since I felt something for you I haven't even touched another woman. I haven't plastered myself over newspapers for attention. I haven't found a single bit of peace in my drink since you started with your replacement men. And _**still**_ I couldn't bare the thought of another woman. So you want to know how many? I'll tell you. None. Not a single one." He sunk down, exhausted and feeling the freezing water thrown over his once fiery fury. "Some playboy it makes me. So whipped by someone he can't have that he lost interest in all the rest." She froze her rant, everything hurtful dying in her mouth leaving a taste she hated more than herself at that point. She had not been expecting that at all.

"Ollie.. I…" But what could she say? She just naturally assumed, never even thought different for a second. She had been so wrong. How did you remove that feeling? She felt like she had just walked head first into a thunderstorm. Could Ollie be the one? Or would he just break her harder and faster when she finally let him in?

The watering eyes cleared to show Oliver's back as he walked off, to vanish into his study and shut out the world. Without thinking she sprinted forward tugging him back around and wrapping her body to his. Lips to his: an instant connection soaring and shredding their bodies. It was an urgent need for both, but not for the feel of colliding flesh. It was the need for comfort, for the unspoken words to flow freely. Ollie's arms pulled her close, lifting her from the floor so she wouldn't have to stretch. She ensnared her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss and allowing her tongue into his warmth. Her head was spinning, not with lust or uncontrolled passion, but with another emotion that required just as much attention. She was crashing, craving, crawling to reach him, to feel him like this for the rest of forever. For all the times she had told herself not to feel for that man her heart had continued with its own agenda, beating for him. All the times he'd-

The shrill of the telephone burst into their bubble and they broke apart, him for a groan, her for a quiet laugh. Her forehead rested against his, letting herself get lost in his captivating eyes.

"Let it ring." he purred in a whisper. She felt her heart moan again, thumping in her chest.

"Ollie. It could be important." It appeared rational thinking was driving her head now.

"Don't care. Leave it."

"Ollie." She smiled and he groaned again.

"Fine. But we'll finish this later." he promised, his chocolate orbs diving into hers searching for any hesitation. Sighing he hugged her tighter to him and, with her along for the ride, answered the phone. Chloe rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped possessively around as she heard a female on the other end. A few 'yes's later he scrunched up his face and swore silently. '_What's wrong?_' she mouthed. He shook his head and returned to the phone.

"No." he spoke into the receiver. "Of course I didn't forget." His expression said different and she had to press her lips to his shoulder to muffle the giggle. "No. Yes. 8 o'clock. Yes." He rolled his eyes. "Yes. Thank you." Finally he slipped the phone from his ear and back to its holder.

"What did you forget?" she asked.

"Ball tomorrow at 8." he stated and found her expression the same as his was.

"That's tomorrow?"

"Yep. Looks like I'm not the only one without good perception of time."

"I have a good excuse. I had a lot to deal with this week."

"So you did." he agreed.

"So who was it? The organiser?"

"Nope, Brighter Blues wanted to know if you wanted any last minute dress alterations."

"And do I?" she asked.

"Nope. I had this one made to your size." He grinned and she dropped all humour.

"You had them _make_ me a dress? Ollie, there's one in the closet right now I was going to wear. I don't need another one."

"Oh but this one is so pretty." he whined like a child and let a grin dominate his face.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say its green. Right?"

"It could be." he allowed. "You have the heels. Remember when you got drunk…" he left the reminder fresh for her to relive all over again.

"Ohhh. But these are so much comfier." She stuck out her legs around from Ollie and slipped down. The white slipper boots he had bought her were decorating her feet. "Do you think they'll let me wear them?" she teased, tilting her head innocently.

"If you pull that face they'll let you come in your pyjamas." He grinned. "If you're lucky…" He dipped his head, lips at her ear "I'll let you come in your pyjamas tonight." Her stomach fluttered alive with promise before she could remember to be offended at his words. He winked and was dancing backward with her toward the stairs before she would argue. "Unless you require my services now." he purred seductively. His eyes roamed from head to toe then back again, mentally undressing her. She twirled out from his hold in a defiant motion.

"Maybe, if you're good, I won't be the only one." she taunted and sashayed her hips as she left for another cup of coffee.

Oliver leaned against the doorway to the kitchen an hour or two later, mesmerized by the clueless dancing and wiggling of hips Chloe was performing to her iPod's song of choice. He'd only come back for a coffee re-fill and to hunt down his Queen instead he'd walked into something else entirely. He was about to make his appearance known till she suddenly froze and then clapped her hands together with a gleeful 'oh!' slipping from her lush lips. Recognition of a song she liked? Then she did something he didn't expect at all, she picked up the lyrics and let them float around, filling the kitchen with her quiet song. Oliver snuck back, hugging the wall and just poking his head around the corner. He hadn't heard her sing before. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity.

"I'd only ever kissed before." she breathed, taking on the role of whatever character sang to her. Oliver rose an eyebrow, his attention fully focused. Just what was she singing about that required such a breathy tone and seductress swing of her hips. Her left hand rose up, the wooden spoon still in hold as she spiralled it around with the gaining tempo only she could hear. "Now all I want to know; is how to go. I've tasted blood and I want more. I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch I need assistance." The chorus kicked in and the volume of her song kicked up a little more. "Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me. I wanna be dirty. Thrill me chill me fulfil me, creature of the night." Seriously? This was not helping with the pure thoughts. Oliver didn't know whether to comply with her wishes, or laugh. She had a beautiful voice though.

Like a true gentleman he let the lady finish, and she did so with style. A one footed spin with the spoon held high as she came to a dead end opposite him with a face of shock and quickly reddening. With the one free hand she tugged the earphones from her ears and tried to ignore the evident grin plastered across him.

"How long have you been there?" she asked already knowing she was long past safe territory and firmly standing in a land called 'Humiliation'. How long she'd be staying in this unwelcome land was up to his next answer.

"Long enough." He smiled and stalked toward her, taking the spoon from her hand. Some strawberry mixture laced the tip and he sampled, his tongue in quick flickers, never taking his eyes from hers, letting the message of 'this could be you' fill her head. Chloe's blush heightened and she turned back to the counter to wallow in her doom; she would never get her dignity back. Not from that man anyway. "I find myself wondering which creature of the night you're referring to though. And be aware that a wrong answer may cost you dearly." She expelled a laugh despite her embarrassment and let Oliver turn her back around in his arms.

"Rocky." she simply answered. Oliver made a buzzer sound.

"Nope. Wrong name." She laughed again and took the spoon from him to finish licking herself.

"Nope. Not wrong." she corrected. "It's the music from Rocky Horror." His expression remained questioning. "You know… The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"What is that? Some musical porno?" A smile lit up her face again.

"I can't believe you haven't seen it. You have been seriously deprived." He shrugged.

"That's what I have you for." he replied and bent to lay his lips to hers. He didn't even need to dive his tongue into her mouth for her to taste the trill of strawberries. It was all over his lips. She giggled around him and broke off. Oliver shot her a killer smile and hopped up onto the counter at the side of her. His eyes wandered down to the kitchen surface as she threw the spoon into the washing up bowl.

It seemed his darling had been making more than show tunes, a strawberry cheesecake sat looking as close to perfection as she was, except this didn't squeal in delight when he ate it.

He pinched one of the decorating strawberries between his thumb and finger throwing it up and catching it in his mouth. It was skill he had perfected over years of board meetings.

"Hey." she complained and re-arranged to cover the gap he had made.

"Tasty" he complimented, licking his fingers with a smug satisfactory grin. She let out a sigh with the slow shake of her head. "What's in there?" His fingers walked along the counter pulling a bowl of red syrup closer to him. Chloe rolled her eyes, but answered his enquiry.

"It's extra sauce for the topping. I made a little too much. I thought I could save it. Maybe put it on ice-cream or a cake. I don't know… What?" Oliver was giving her this un-inferable expression she didn't know what to make of.

"Be a doll and pass me a spoon would you?" Sighing she passed him the wooden spoon she made just washed. He smiled. "Ta Chloe." Naturally, the spoon went to the topping mixture then to his awaiting mouth. He let out a praising moan of delight. "Delicious. You gotta taste this." His empty hand pulled her to the counter between his legs, his lips flush against hers, his tongue easily allowed to trade flavours with hers. Strawberry buzzed alive in both their mouths, the added sherbet fizzing against her.

It had been after a childhood fiasco and accident in the kitchen Lois had figured out how well strawberries and sherbet mixed. After that it seemed wrong to eat them by themselves when you could amplify the flavour so much more. Lois had shared it with Chloe as soon as she had found out, and now Chloe wanted to share the experience with Oliver. But add in a kiss and the deliciously temping berry of fizz turns to an electrifying firework show for your mouth.

Chloe hooked her arm around him, pulling closer, deepening the kiss and pulling the experience further against her taste buds. Magic sparked, thunder rolled inside her body, the caged beast rising to have its demands met once more.

Would the sexual need ever cool? It was like every move he made against her turned her to mush. Granted it was mush that demanded to be drowning in him and rolled in the throws of the sweet music he made from her, but mush none the less.

"Fuck. Chloe." he breathed against her as they broke off for restoration to the seriously deprived oxygen. The fizz throwing around in both their mouths. "What the hell is in that?" She managed a giggle, her body held up only by the counter and his arms.

"Sherbet." she simply stated. He rose an eyebrow at her. "Lois." The one word explained a hell of a lot.

"Remind me to thank Lois when I see her next." he swore. "God I feel like I exploded." His eyes found her. "You look like you did." He commented drawing another laugh from her. "Oh… woops." Chloe followed his eyes, finding them on the left side of her neck where the partially sauce covered spoon had been caught in their collision painting her neck blood red with sherbet and strawberry.

"Ollie" she whined and made a grab for the towel, her skin recognising the fizzle of the sugar against her and starting tickles. He caught her hand and she was back caged by his jeans on her thighs. "It tickles." she protested between giggles.

"I suppose I better clean you up then." His hand slipped the spaghetti strap from her shoulder then ran through her hair, pinning it back as his lips assaulted her neck. Holding her in his lock, his tongue lapped against her pulse, feeling it rocket up to oblivion as he played her till she was clean. Clean and malleable putty for his hands. Her eyes were closed, her thoughts lost on some distant plane of existence that involved nothing but Oliver.

Her rocket ship back to earth came swift as his tongue pleasurably plundered her mouth, his hunger morphing into another kind. He shimmied from the counter, pulling the top up over her head and two fingers making easy work of the so called 'complex' bra clasp. She gasped as the bra was discarded to one side and her more urgent issue became the jeans still covering her.

The blood was raging under her skin, wanting the contact, wanting him deeply inside her, pounding against her sweetest of spots like only he knew how. Fingers attacked the intricate design of jeans, furious at the buttons and zips. Why not just padlock them?

Work stopped as Oliver's mouth found purchase against her breast and she had to grip his forearms to stop from making personal greetings with the floor. The man had a tongue capable of many things. Business, arguments, teases, caresses. But by far, her favourite was when it was on her body, driving her insides wild and throwing her up the steps to that big O.

His teeth lightly scraped against her nipple and she moaned loudly, then blushed that she was even capable of such a sound. Ollie held her tighter, biting a little and she virtually clawed at him for more. She was so sensitive, feeling a deep rolling push through her body at his contact. Her blood boiled under her skin, heat practically radiating from every cell.

Forgetting everything else but her need her fingers went for round two against the cursed stupid invention that was the mechanics of jeans. Why had she not worn a skirt? Thankfully, ever the hero, Ollie saved her from the loosing battle, not too heroic to chuckle at her attempts though, and lifted her from their carcass to sit on the kitchen table. The slipper boots were off next, the rest of the underwear followed. Somehow he had lost his shirt in the process, but the jeans stayed strong and Chloe sensed that struggling battle return for revenge.

In her urgency she locked her legs around his, her fingers slipped between as he suckled and fondled her breasts. She'd barely made contact with the enemy zipper before Oliver's long fingers wrapped around her wrists, pulling them back and placing them on his chest. Sure, it was a nice chest. A _fantastic_ chest. A chiselled homage to the gods, but she wanted something else. Oliver chuckled around her lips and manacled her hands again.

"Ollie. I want… I need…" She was desperate and he was denying.

"Pants come off and I'm in you." he warned. He knew she would always prefer to be in control that the one being controlled, but he threw it all out the window for his act of possession.

Chloe groaned, was it not the point that he be thrusting inside her? Had she missed some new revelation about how to have mind-blowing sex? She highly doubted it and her hands wriggled free to set back on her task. She didn't get very far before she was back in his hold. This time she was amiss his lips on hers. Her eyes opened to a cheeky and outsmarting grin. "Do I need to set you across my knee and teach you some patience?" he teased and her lower regions throbbed, almost quivering in the sinful words coming from his mouth. "I'll keep that in mind for later." He winked, noting her reaction. She threw herself closer to him, her core wet, warm and glossy against him.

"Ollie. Please." she begged, grinding herself to make her point. She couldn't help it. He was her drug of choice and possibly the only other thing but coffee she desired to die from overdose on.

Finally his fingers made contact across her folds, diving into her warmth in abandon of his cares. She let her head drop against him, her eyes close; feeling took over every inch of her body. The friction was deliciously sweet, restless and rising in her blood. Another finger joined, curling up inside her. How could he play her body so well? His tongue thrust against hers, mimicking what he was doing with his fingers. She moaned against him in chase of the pleasure. He delivered and she soared straight to heaven, held to his body till she returned.

"Hey." Ollie smiled, pushing her hair back from her eyes.

"Hey." she replied. Her tongue ran out to wet her lips. "_Now_ can you loose the jeans?" Her breathing was raspy, demanding and insulting his previous choice to leave them on.

"There's just one tiny thing I want to do first." His eyes pleaded and she waved him forward while she crashed out on the kitchen table. He returned back with the strawberry sherbet sauce mixture. Her gaze questioned the action. Ollie just smirked and took back his stolen control. "Lie back." he instructed. She followed; her thinking along the lines of 'What's the worst that could happen?' She closed her eyes, letting the tingle of the sugar buzz across her body in the blazing trail his fingers left. From breasts to hips her skin fluttered alive with the mixture and when he finally let her up she saw the branding in un-miss-able bright red painted across her.

'_**O L I V E R ` S'**_

"Ollie!" She pushed at his shoulder as he laughed before joining in herself. "We talked about this." she reminded him.

"I suppose I should erase it then." he sighed melodramatically and pinned her arms down with his hands, his tongue slowly disappearing from view before she felt his sparks as he traced the letter's again. She writhed under his mouth, his teeth nipping strategically and she felt that warm flooding of her nether regions in anticipation again as he circled her nipples with his silent claims. His tongue swirled around her peaked buds in turn, following with quick flickers and raising with the arch of her back.

"Ollie!" she cried in despair. Faking dejection he pulled her back up and pulled her legs to bind back around him. Somehow… magically (or not so, considering his fast fingering techniques) the jeans buttons were all popped, the zipper down and he let himself walk out of them. Her amazement didn't have chance to bloom before his mouth insisted upon her cooperation and all thinking went further south for them both.

She could feel him; long, hard, thick and sliding in her plentiful juices against her folds, his hips rocking.

She held tighter, her back meeting the wall and his cock driving back home, inch by glorious inch spreading her till she had him all. Her moans filled out, each shallow movement rocking deep inside her and making the anticipated big O look all that more spectacular. She could feel it building fast, pressing her insides, coiling and ready to explode. Each rock grazed her peaked nipples against his pecs sending warm caresses of energy to her inner enchantress.

"More." He'd doubt she even knew she was asking for it, she looked completely consumed, but he obliged, like he always would. Her grip tightened, his movements that of a wild man and answering her every call.

She was so fucking hot, boiling him inside her as he slammed into her again. Her passion filled cries echoed his head, her tight nipples trying to tear their way inside his chest.

Lips collided for dominance; a fight he would always win.

Like a habit her legs pulled tighter, her hands clawed deeper. Temperatures rose. Familiar choirs of sex resonated. Her lips gasped around his, his fucking hitting that spot of no turning back and she came hard around him. Her head dropped to his shoulder, the moans vibrated through every molecule and with two more thrusts he let himself go inside her. His hot seed milked by her spasming walls.

He wanted so badly to tell her he loved her, to spend the rest of the day with her in his arms learning every centimetre of her. Inside and out. He bit his tongue though, knowing better. It didn't mean it didn't hurt. Ever more so when she crashed against him, kissing his neck lazily, hugging herself to his body. He wrapped her in his arms, closer to him. Maybe he couldn't have her heart yet, but it ached a whole lot less with her locked around him. Her anchor in the storm of passion. He kissed the top of her head lovingly and closed his eyes; wishing.

But right now she wanted sex. No feelings. No strings. No emotional torment. Nothing but him in her. Just the collision of flesh. And for now, that was what she got.

* * *

Bless little Ollie, he only wants to be loved.

Anybody want to love him? Anybody? *Looks over the sea of screaming girls as they jump up and down with hands in the air* Seriously, nobody wants him? How sad. Oh well, looks like Chloe's going to have to find another reason she can't love him then have that knocked down too. It's so hard for her.

Oh! There's a nice ball soon. Chances are that something's going to happen. Now I just need to figure out what that something is.

Have fun readers. I'll see you on the next chapter.


	24. Blood and Broken Noses

Oh. Ball time. We had soooo much fun last time. Oh god I'm giddy just thinking about this chapter.

Hope you enjoy this as much.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four; Blood and Broken Noses.

"Chloe. You ready yet?" Oliver stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to either come down really happy, or terribly pissed off. He had, by chance, simply '_forgot_' to tell her it was a masquerade ball and was preparing himself for her reaction.

"You know damn well I'm not." she huffed and paced affront the mirror. Anger it was. A curse drifted down from bedroom as she sucked it her breath again, trying to reach back for the laces. Another curse and she shoved open the door and was storming down the stairs to meet Oliver at the bottom, holding her dress together simply with her hands behind her back. She spun sharply, the material of the emerald dress flying out around her whacking against his legs as she showed her back to him and held up the dress by the front. "Fasten it up." she damn near growled.

Definitely anger.

Ollie grinned and set his hands at her shoulders rolling them down her bare skin. "Ollie. The dress." she hissed. He held up his hands in surrender though she could not see and then moved to the zipper, sliding it up neatly and then tackling the ribbons of the inbuilt corset as they wove over her back. Finally she released her hands and some anger, letting out a breath. "Thank you."

"You alright now?" he asked, unsure if the waters were about to devour him or caress him.

"I don't see why you get to wear a normal suit." She smoothed her hands over her own clothing self consciously, the glossy black bangles clattering against each other as her own music. A deep emerald green corset made her top half with a layered handkerchief style skirt attached. Both top and bottom were hemmed with a row of black diamonds. It was dark, seductive and magical. But in one word, it was expensive. Her main reason for hating Oliver so much. Sure the dress fit like a dream come true, but he didn't need to spend such amount of money on her. She was already living here for free.

Another reason for her anger was that she had no idea what she was doing. She assumed this was a charity event. She had learnt her lesson now never to assume when it came to Ollie. She still had no idea what the event was for.

"I'd hardly class this suit as '_normal_' Chloe. I feel stupid." He was wearing black pinstriped trousers and blazer with his usual stark white shirt. He looked quite handsome…when you got past the pinstripes. In his jacket pocket he had a green and black square of material, matching the exact colours of her dress. Almost like a claim, to say who was with whom.

Add that to the reasons for not leaving the apartment and she was so very close to digging her heels into the carpet and refusing to budge. "And this is for you." From a table he picked up a mask with a large black feather and scattered elegantly with emerald green sequins and glitter. He smirked and pulled it over Chloe's curled hair to sit over her eyes. She scowled at him, the black lined eyes adding to the effect.

"I hope yours has a long elephant nose or twirled ears, otherwise I'm not leaving this room." He chuckled and picked up his own, settling it over eyes, past his spiked blonde hair. It didn't have any weird features. Just plain shiny black, except Ollie's covered his face more than hers did. It made him look like he had a pointy witch's nose though so she was happy.

"How do I look?" he asked, twirling for her with a humorous bow to finish. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Alright." she allowed.

Ollie tilted his head to the left and pulled her into a dance lock with him, twirling her around the apartment, dodging the furniture. She was relatively amazed he could be so graceful and elegant. It didn't take long for her bad mood to fly of her body mid-spin and she was laughing and grinning. He dipped her to the floor in finish, then pulled her up sharp to his body again. His lips a whisper from hers.

"Just alright?" he probed. She laughed.

"You look very handsome." Ollie grinned.

"And you look positively _alluring_. There will be many tempted by your charm tonight."

"And will you be one of them?"

"I'll be the only one. That I will make sure of." She grinned and his lips descended, sweeping her off her feet again to twirl her around.

"What exactly is the occasion for these costumes?" she asked as he set her back down.

"Hmm. I suppose I should tell you. It's an anniversary celebration. 25 years. She's an old friend and I figured you wouldn't want to stay in being miserable all night."

"Okay." She nodded, remembering not to be jealous that Ollie had a female friend. Old or not. "Gift?" she asked suddenly as Ollie steered her to the lift.

"Nope." He set his hand to her back, smoothing the black stain wrap over her shoulders and pressed the button to close the doors and start the elevator.

"Ollie, you can't turn up empty handed. It's her 25th anniversary."

"Chloe. Relax. You know us billionaire types; we already have everything we could ever desire. We don't need more junk."

"But shouldn't you at least get some champagne or something."

"I could, but she wouldn't let me in. Then I'd be denying you a fabulous evening."

"I don't understand." she admitted as he opened the lift again and guided her to the limo.

"I've known Clarisse a good long number of years and I've never understood her either. I just go along with her and hope for the best." he admitted and slid in beside her.

45 minutes later and Ollie leaned across pointing through the window at the tiny blur of light in the dark ever stretching fields.

"That's where we're going." he stated.

"It's in the middle of no-where" She could have sworn she actually saw sheep and cows in the fields they passed.

"Not all billionaires like city life. Some crazy ones actually like privacy." He laughed.

"So what's the deal with this masquerade thing then? Why not just a usual party?"

"Clarisse doesn't do normal. At least not since I've known her."

As they drew closer the blur of light became less of a shapeless object and became more castle like.

"When you say she doesn't like city life, does that mean she bought a castle? Because I swear I can see turrets." Ollie laughed.

"Clarisse doesn't do normal" he repeated and grinned at her. "You'll be fine Chloe. I promise." He hugged her closer and tugged the mask from resting atop her head to cover her eyes. She turned back and did the same to his.

The driver pulled at the front of the steps and Ollie slipped out, holding his hand out for Chloe. Others were all pulling up from different spaces and flooding into the main doors up the steps.

There were fairy wings, clown costumes, barely there dresses, full Victorian floor length puffy dresses and man dressed as circus entertainers. Chloe suddenly felt very lost. Ollie squeezed once on her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back, but her eyes were drinking in the man wearing metal antelope horns. He veered off to the left while Ollie dragged her right.

"Why are they going over there?" she asked in a whisper. Ollie curled his arm around her and produced his invite to the man in the suit. He nodded and they went forward.

"They all brought presents." he answered. Chloe looked up at him. He didn't say anything.

Suddenly she felt a rush of wind and a woman dressed in gold was throwing herself at Ollie. Chloe sidestepped out from Ollie's hold as he was assaulted.

"I can't believe you came. You said you were too busy." The female accused. Then she stepped back from Ollie's grasp and slapped him around the cheek.

"Ow. Okay. Umm. Ow."

"You lied! And you didn't tell me you were bringing a date!" Chloe felt very much out of place, playing her fingers along the seams of the satin. "I can't believe I didn't know you were dating anyone. Oh my god. I hate you Oliver Queen." But contrary to her words she threw herself back around him, hugging him.

"It's nice to see you too Clarisse." He patted her twice on the shoulder and she withdrew again. She huffed and shifted her weight from her right to left, then back again.

"You're taller." she accused in a snap.

"Apologies." He laughed.

"A little more muscular as well." she noted, her head tilted sideways. Gently she prodded his bicep. Chloe stood stunned.

"Again. I apologise." He grinned.

"You're eating well aren't you?"

"Of course." he answered. She scanned him up and down then nodded in silent affirmation.

"Now stop being rude and introduce me to this amazing beauty." She turned to Chloe with a huge smile.

"This is my…" Oliver stopped, dropping the claiming words and amended. "Chloe. Chloe Sullivan."

"Well hello his Chloe, Chloe Sullivan. How are you?" She beamed again.

"Umm. I'm good thanks. Congratulations on your anniversary."

"I know. Right? Aren't I just so lucky. Com'on. Come inside." She looped one arm around Oliver, the other around Chloe and led them inside past the long line of guests queuing with gifts. Clarisse noted Chloe's scanning of them. "Next time, they won't bring me anything." she whispered. "A few hours in the cold will get that into their thick skulls." Chloe just nodded.

When Ollie had said it was her 25th wedding anniversary Chloe assumed she wouldn't be this young, but not a single wrinkle dared touch her face. She looked fresh, awake and full of life. Chloe wouldn't guess she was more than 36 years old. Cleary her guessing and assuming was failing recently. "I'm 41 darling." Clarisse suddenly spoke, and she wondered if she had been thinking aloud. "Your expression said it all. I got married at 16. My parents were determined I would marry my childhood sweetheart. Emphasis on childhood. So pop, sizzle and a few bangs later I was a 16 year old bride married to my 18 year old play pal."

"It was an arranged marriage?" Chloe couldn't stop from speaking.

"Don't look so appalled. He's alright when you get past the fact he's alive and constantly in the same house as me."

"You and Paul arguing again?" Oliver asked, nudging into the conversation.

"You'd know that we were if you called in every once in a while." she hissed then turned back to Chloe. "Not an email. Not a phone call. Not even a visit in the last 3 years. 3 whole years without this man, who was **meant** to be my best friend. Can you believe it?" Chloe shook her head. "Oliver darling. Paul wanted to speak to you if you ever decided to arrive. Some business thing. Make it short though."

"What's he dressed as this time?"

"Phantom of the fucking opera." she hissed. "You don't mind if I borrow your date do you? I promise to bring her back. I only intend to show her your album of embarrassing baby photos and teach her how to murder you without leaving a trace."

Oliver met Chloe's eyes asking if she would be alright.

"I'll be fine. Go be business man." He shrugged and wandered off toward the Phantom in the far right hand corner. As he disappeared from sight Clarisse smiled at her conspiringly and led her into a sitting area with drapes and candles around classy furniture. Everything was so posh, like a real castle would be. To say she felt out of place was an understatement.

"So. Chloe." They sat on the high backed sofa, dresses smoothed under them. "How long have you been with Oliver?" The question threw her out a little, but she managed a composed answer… after a few stutters.

"I-I-I… I'm not with Oliver. He's just helping me out with apartment issues for a while." Clarisse didn't look like she bought it.

"See, that's interesting. Because Oliver has never brought a woman to any of my functions before. Never. You're the first. You must be something _special_ to him."

"Just good friends." Chloe smiled, hoping she would drop the topic.

"Hmmm. Is that so? Well. I hope you stay better friends than we did. Seriously, that man is slippery to get a hold on." Chloe understood. It had taken her a while to grasp Oliver Queen billionaire, even longer to understand Green Arrow vigilante. But throwing them both together was a direct route to confusion. At least Chloe knew the inside workings. Then again… maybe Clarisse knew, they were best friends. Chloe corrected that flash of thought, '_**were**_ best friends' maybe the secret had been the one to drive the rift between them. "So tell me where you got this amazing dress from. I'm loving the colours on you." Chloe blushed a little in flattery.

"Umm. Oliver ordered it from som-"

"Ah. Say no more. I should have guessed by the green. Always has been his favourite colour, ever since he got his first teddy bear. Yep, it was green, he was so sweet back then. But, that aside, the dress looks fantastic on you. Positively stunning. I officially feel envious." Chloe nudged her hair from her eyes and engaged in the age old female ritual of mutual complimenting.

"You look amazing yourself. And this house-" she mentally corrected with 'castle' "-Looks astounding." Not to mention priceless and every surface covered in something that could pay her rent for months on end.

"Yes, well. Paul's not picky on the décor and let's me lose with whatever I please. He drew the line at buying a pet tiger though." Her laughter bubbled into the room, Chloe's joining. "Do you think the hair's a bit too much?" she buffed her hand against the spiralling curls. "I don't know whether to go up or down. Up suits the old style of the dress I'll be wearing a lot more, but down is so much more comfy."

"You're not wearing this?" Her current outfit could not say old in any way. Maybe vintage, but even that was a push.

"Oh no. The other one had a little stitching issue and…" she glanced to the clock on the stand. "It _should_ be finished by now." she commented, pausing to chew her lip a little. "So, hair up or down? Your opinion please." Chloe smiled.

"Down. I'd guess you'd be wearing heels and you'll need all the comfort you can get." Clarisse blinked like she had suddenly been told she had a present of a real life star enclosed in a box.

"You are positively genius. I don't know where I'd be without you." Her hands clapped together then Chloe felt herself ensnared in a hug. Usually she had issues with personal space, but this woman just blasted straight through them and she felt herself relax in her company. "So… speaking of lost people. How exactly did you charm Oliver? Was it love at first sight? Oh, tell me how you met! Were there fireworks? First kiss? I bet it was romantic. You look like the romantic kind. Details girl, I want to know how you stole the man's heart." The questions took a similar turn in a constant stream. Chloe had no idea what to say, never mind a chance to catch her breath before more questions were fired at her. Luckily, fate was smiling down on her in that very second.

"Chloe?" Tess appeared around the drapes. Chloe smiled at a familiar face and reprieve from interrogation about Oliver.

"You know each other? How lovely." Clarisse sighed. "I suppose I should go change into my dress now." Clarisse stood and proceeded with the causal congratulations, hugs and compliments with Tess before turning back to Chloe. "It was nice meeting you Chloe. I **will** make a point of finding you again later. Enjoy yourself. Both of you." Clarisse swept out the archway and down the halls. Tess joined her on the seat.

"You look nice Chloe." Tess was dressed in different brown shades accentuating her hair colour. The mask sitting atop her head, not bothering to pull it down and remain hidden.

"Thank you. As do you. Oliver didn't say you'd be here." Tess rose her eyebrows dismissingly.

"Oliver is un-aware of a lot of things. And as a point, you should be careful not to over-hear too many things tonight. There are a lot of woman here who would tear you apart simply for being on his arm." Tess warned and leant back. But before she could settle she was standing back up. "Oliver." She nodded at Oliver

"Mercy." he greeted and she strutted past, following the track Clarisse had taken. Chloe suppressed a giggle.

"Have you finished with business for the night?" she asked, standing to meet him again.

"I believe so." He took her hand again, leading her to the dance floor and they began to spin again. She didn't know where he learned to dance, but he was good. "What did Clarisse want you for?" he asked as a higher tempo song burst to life and he spun her out then back to his chest.

"Nothing much. Just how I knew you." Maybe a little bit had been about that.

"Hmmm. That all?"

"You scared she told me something embarrassing?" she teased.

"Of course not." he spoke confidently. "Besides, she's sworn to secrecy." He grinned.

Clarisse came back out dressed in some extravagant costume from headdress to jewelled toe nails. Hair was down and each blonde curl had either a gem or flower accessorising it. Despite the millions of staring eyes she still managed to radiate confidence and strength.

Drinks were passed around. Toasts were spoken. More drinks. More dancing.

Chloe was back in Oliver's arms when Clarisse came over again.

"Miss Sullivan, do you mind if I steal you date for a while? He owes me a few dances since he won't be seeing me for another 3 years."

"Of course not. I need to freshen up anyway."

"There's a powder room and bathroom up the stairs and on the left. You can't miss it." Chloe thanked her and turned into the crowd of dancers to make her way through. She got swept around a few times and ended up circling back into ear shot of Clarisse for a few seconds.

"So. How long have you been in love with Chloe?"

"Clarisse. Not now." Oliver groaned.

"Oh com'on Ollie, we never talk girl anymore. It's obvious you're smitten with her."

"I-" Chloe didn't want to hear his answer and slipped between two couples to make her escape up the nearest stairs. She didn't know where it had taken her but after a few corridors she found some girls gathered outside one of the rooms. She spotted the bathroom and ducked in while they gossiped. But when she emerged, she found herself regretting that as well.

"Did you see the girl on Oliver's arm?" One started.

"She clearly does **not **belong here." Another agreed with the first's disdainful tone.

"The one in the green? I thought she was with the caterer's till he put his arm around her. What a piece of trash." A third agreed.

"She does **not** belong here. Not on Oliver's arm."

"Maybe she's hired." was suggested.

"Oh please. Oliver can do better than that thing."

"Maybe she's a high class fuck. Did you see the dress?"

"I highly doubt she bought it herself. Probably made him buy it her."

"Maybe he's dating her." Someone suggested comically and they started laughing wildly at the suggestion. Chloe was thankful for the wall separating her from view. She froze, hugging the wall trying to block out the gossip. There was no way she could leave without being seen by the vultures.

"What is it that whores earn these days anyway?" The laughs started again, tearing her apart with each shrill.

"She is so clueless. Looks like she's never seen money before in her life."

"John said she's a freelance reporter." Another offered.

"Meaning she got fired and is now latching to any gullible fuck with money that will pay her for a quick roll in the sheets." Cackles agreed, the witches stirring the cauldron of hate with Chloe's name slandered inside. She covered her ears with her hands, but that hadn't worked since she was a child.

"We should help Oliver. Send her home early."

"Wouldn't be too hard. Just tell her the other hookers are delivering yet another baby for her street friend and she'll be off faster than you can say condom."

"At least she knows what one is." Another voice joined, this one heavy with anger and not anything like the others. It was defensive and aggressive at the same time. Chloe knew only one person who could fit that amount of distain in a female voice. She peeked around the corner to see a copper trim of dress and red curls. Tess. "What? You run out of gossip? Or should I invite you to a better subject?"

"Tess. I have to say, I'm surprised you're here. I thought your orphanage wanted you back now you can buy their bedding."

"They most probably do." Tess agreed. "Yet here I am, wasting my merry time with you. Go away. Now." Her tone was harsh and strong.

"We have every right to be here."

"True. But if you stay any longer you'll loose your precious fingernails from your overly priced manicured hands." Huffs sounded, heels clicked and voices muttered under their breath. Laughter followed, quieter than before and finally there was silence.

Tess rounded to meet Chloe. "I warned you." she breathed. "There are the scum of the earth here and they thrive on knocking people down. I'd be careful what you drink tonight as well. They're not above spiking and humiliating."

"Thanks." Chloe breathed, wiping at her cheeks. "How did you know I was here?"

"Oliver was doing a fidgety dance. I figured he'd only let you out of his sights for bathroom breaks." Tess looked over Chloe and shook her head pitifully. "Com'on. If you go back out like that they'll tear you apart limb by limb." Tess pushed open the door to the powder room and pushed Chloe inside. Chloe washed her face and re-organised her face to show a smile.

Tess handed her some make-up since Oliver had insisted she wouldn't need any purse or goodies. "You know the worse part about those vultures?" Chloe shook her head. "Knowing that I can have them all unconscious in less than a minute."

"Don't suppose you wanna share those fighting techniques with me do you? I have nothing to loose with them status wise, and I sure have enough anger to knock their heads clean off." Chloe hissed, passing Tess back her make-up with her gratitude.

"You're welcome. But Oliver has made sure I understand I should not be teaching you anything at all." Chloe rose an eyebrow. "Long story. But you need to clear it with the great and powerful man whore first." Chloe rolled her eyes.

Tess was silent for a few minutes while Chloe tried to make it seem less like she'd been upset and more like she was tired. "He does like you." she spoke suddenly, her voice quiet. "A lot more than what I ever had with him. Don't let his past cloud your judgement." Tess patted Chloe's arm and hovered by the door on her way out. "If you want my advice. Go home, screw and sleep. You'll feel better." Tess slipped out the door, finally letting go of that last piece of Oliver her heart still carried. He had moved on and was head over heels in love with someone else, why should she not?

Chloe stepped out from the powder room looking fresh and revived somehow. But before she could make it back to the floor, three witches turned from their cauldron of gossip and turned back around to her.

"Hey, are you Chloe? Oliver's date?" Chloe recognised the voice and her smile faltered.

"No. You've got the wrong person." she lied.

"No. I don't think we have. Wait. Stay. We won't hurt you." she laughed. Chloe turned back and stood opposing the three women. "I heard you were a freelance journalist. Is that true?" Chloe nodded. "Really? What do you do exactly? Just write whenever you need money?"

"Something like that." Chloe spoke, trying to wrap up the conversation and leave.

"So why do you need Oliver's money then?" Before Chloe could get a word in another vulture spoke.

"You need to crawl back to whatever hole you crawled out of and stay there. We don't like the likes of you sitting in the same seats as us."

"It's quite frankly disgusting." The blonde seemed to be the leader of the trollops and took a step forward toward her.

"Little leeches you are."

"Drain people dry and then go find another."

"Gold digging whore." The blonde was a foot from her and Chloe just snapped. She drew back her hand then snapped it forward, the heel connecting with the blondes nose. A satisfying crack vibrated up her arm from her palm and she knew she had broken the bone.

Chloe slapped a hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe she just broke a woman's nose. In a split moment of guilt she reached out to stable her victim, hand to her face. As they connected she stepped back and crashed to the floor. Blood continued to pour down as she squealed.

"Oh god. You whore. Look what you did!"

Shit!

Chloe felt herself sinking into quicksand full of trouble. Before she could get sucked down she sprinted off down the right corridor and took the first steps she saw. She dashed across the ballroom floor looking for Ollie. What she was going to tell him she had no idea, but they needed to leave. Ollie caught her as she whirled past.

"Whoa, where you going there Chloe?" She flashed her eyes up, feeling very guilty.

"Ollie, we need to leave."

"Chloe?" He turned serious and took her hand to turn and face her. She took it back feeling a wet warmth there. Blood? "Chloe what's wrong? What happened?" He took her hand again, turning it over to find blood on the heel of her palm. She snatched it back and rubbed violently against the black of her dress. "Chloe?"

"We need to leave" she repeated and scurried through the people to the exit. Oliver followed.

"Chloe. Tell me what's wrong." he pleaded again as they reached fresh air. She scanned around then turned back.

"I broke someone's nose. Okay? I broke someone's nose and now we need to leave."

"Who?" Was his first question and she had no doubt more would follow.

"You bitch. You broke Violet's nose." A female screeched from the doorway. Head's turned.

"I'm guessing she was called Violet." Chloe muttered and stepped forward to face the brunette.

"She's going to sue the ass off you. Her plastic surgeon won't be happy. Do you know how much a nose job costs? More than you'll ever make in your entire life bitch." Ollie stepped forward, putting Chloe behind him as the brunette stalked forward followed by her posse.

"Back off." Ollie warned. "What the hell happened here?"

"Your whore of a girlfriend broke Violet's nose! You should keep your fuck on a tighter leash!" Ollie put Chloe further behind him, squaring up to the woman.

"I usually don't hit women but you're on your way there. Say another word and-"

"You'll do nothing Oliver." Clarisse's calm voice filled the outside and she floated down the stairs to stand next to the war, her husband by her side. "Anybody want to calmly explain why Violet thinks I should call emergency services?"

"This little bitch broke her nose."

Ollie stepped forward, rolling his sleeves. Clarisse smiled and outstretched an arm to block his way.

"Becky. Darling. I am most positive Violet deserved it."

"The hell she did. It was that fucking tart's fault. We did nothing. She just attacked us." Before Ollie could swing Becky was on the floor. Clarisse being the one to strike. Chloe blinked as she kept her hold on Ollie. Just in case. One lawsuit between them was enough.

"Now. Becky. I officially remove you from every event I hold, along with Ashley, Crystal and Violet, when she stops crying. I will inform everybody I know about this event and I am most sure they will also see that you never enter their homes again. I suggest you find another group of friends to follow or I'll let my friend Oliver here take out his anger on you. I assure you he hits a lot harder than I do. I am also led to believe there won't be any lawsuits against Miss Sullivan will there? If there was, I may just have to inform your parents. Lord forbid I should do that. They have such high hopes for you."

"No." Becky hissed. Blackmail seemed to be the currency to get what you wanted around the rich.

"Lovely." Clarisse smiled and took one of Oliver's arms, Chloe on the other. "I suggest you two go home now and try relax." The limo pulled up at that very moment. "And Miss Sullivan. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you come again and we have just as much fun." Clarisse smiled, pure honesty.

She actually enjoyed the punch out? Chloe tried to smile back but she was wrestling to get Oliver into the limo. "And…ummm, if you could have Oliver call me when he comes out of his red haze. That would be lovely. Thanks for coming darlings." She finger waved at the limo as Chloe shut the door and it drove off. Once out of the gates Chloe crashed, sinking into the seat, head in her hands. Her first words were that of amazement.

"Ollie. I broke someone's nose tonight."

"So I hear." he muttered. Chloe swore under her breath and dropped against Ollie. She'd been called nasty named before in her life. But no-one had taken such a hating to her so fast. She tugged off her mask and wiped at her eyes again.

Would this be all she was if she stayed with Oliver? The gold digging whore? "Hey. Com'on Chloe. No tears." Oliver soothed, drawing patterns on her shoulder as she curled into him, kicking the heels off her feet. "I'm proud if that makes any difference." She laughed once but it didn't have quite as much power as the tears did and she found herself with wet eyelashes and streams running down her cheeks. "You know your so much more than them Chloe. Whatever they said, none of it is true. You're an angel. You're my angel." He kissed the top of her head and wound his arms around her. "And you know if I had got the chance she'd have been beaten past recognition."

She laughed again, and took deep breathes, breathing his cologne and drabbing at her cheeks. Then she was laughing again, her fingers coming back covered in black. The mascara must have run all the way down her cheeks with the tears. She must look like a monster. She laughed again at herself and Ollie lifted her chin to meet her weepy eyes.

"I look hideous." she admitted, sighing.

"You look beautiful. Just a little smudgy." He winked and rolled his thumbs across her cheeks. "Much better. Now give me a smile." She smiled and leaned back into him.

As they got back into Metropolis Ollie asked the driver to pull over. Chloe stayed in the limo and 20 minutes later Ollie had shopping bags. He passed her one over. She opened it and grinned.

"Thank you." she replied, ever so sincerely. She fished out the muffins. He'd found some 24 hour place that made white chocolate chip muffins and… vanilla cupcakes. Oh heaven **is** a place on earth. She spied another bag. '_Chuck's 24 hour video store_' She rose an eyebrow and leant over. "That better not be porn." she whispered. He chuckled.

"Maybe. If you're lucky." he replied cryptically and stuffed it in his jacket out of sight.

"You haven't really. Have you?" He tapped his nose twice. "Ollie!" she scolded.

"I'm sure you'll like it."

"Oliver!"

"It's a good one. Where this pizza boy invades on these sorority girls experimentation. It turns into the massive meshing of bodies." He watched her face blaze alight. "Chloe. It's not porn. I promise." He laughed and watched her face return back to a normal colour.

Maybe it was the liquor but she looked a little disappointed. "If you want... I can go back" he suggested. She flushed red and playfully whacked his arm. He chuckled and passed her the caffeine she was craving.

* * *

Oh naughty naughty Ollie entertaining the sorority girls in his head. But if it's not porn… what **is** in the bag? What did dear Chuck sell to our billionaire?

If you're clever you already know. If you're very very clever, you should find yourself laughing in anticipation.

Yey! I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I loved writing it. It still makes me smile ;D


	25. Tongue Twist

Oh yes… Oliver bought a DVD to cheer up Chloe…

We've already cleared up the fact that it is not porn. So now all we need is a good movie atmosphere.

Dim the lights and crack out the popcorn readers.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five; Tongue Twist

"So. When are you going to tell me what's in the bag?" Chloe asked, walking from the elevator, eyes on Oliver. Her shoes were the first thing off; they had been rubbing her all night. Bad idea to wear new shoes for a dancing date.

"All in due time." He spun and took her hand leading her to the stairs. "Right now however, we need a shower."

"We won't be saving any polar bears this time will we?" she guessed.

"We can still save the polar bears Chloe, the penguins as well."

"Really? Because I highly doubt they'll appreciate our super duper long shower when their environment melts."

"Hmmm. Well, I suppose I can keep my hands to myself for this shower. If that's what you want." He winked slyly.

"You're not capable of that Oliver."

"I smell another bet." He grinned and shucked his jacket as he pushed open the door to the bedroom. The DVD bag slid onto the bed. Chloe immediately reached out for it. Ollie took her hands as his and wrapped them around her.

"Fine. I bet you can't keep our shower free of sexual activity." she spoke, feeling a rush of winning already over her.

"Define sexual activity." His thumb grazed her cheek and explored further, resting in her cleavage.

"No touching. Here." She took his hands to her breasts. "Or here." She dropped his hands to her ass then rounded them to her front, feeling the start of a blood rush to her sex accompanies by sparks, tingles and pure electricity stirring from an all devouring lust. "Or here." She finished, his hands on himself, cupping through his trousers.

"And when I win. What do I get?"

"What do you want?" she purred, her tongue across her lips, tasting the berry gloss. It was a childish desire to have her lips smell like berries but the colour was fabulous and she had nothing but good memories associated with the scent. She couldn't say that for a lot of other things.

"Hmmm. Let's see. What do **you** want?"

"When you lose you agree to teach me to fight, regardless of any injuries I may sustain."

"You sure you need that after today?" he replied cockily. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I accept. I disapprove, but I accept. In return for being a good boy I want you to let Emil remove Brainiac." Her smile dropped and she broke his hold.

"Oliver, we agreed you'd drop that."

"As we agreed you wouldn't ask me again."

"I said I wouldn't ask you _for a while_, not never again."

"Change your condition and I'll change mine." he proposed. She sighed.

"Fine." She huffed and paused. What else did she want from Oliver? She had everything she could ever want. But then again, billionaires had lots of things they didn't want or need. And Oliver's car is very shiny, and she was like a magpie when it came to shiny things. Besides, it did drive quite nice.

She slithered back up to him, her lips at his ear. "I want your car." she whispered and took his lobe between her teeth.

"My car?"

"Your car." she repeated.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. You're right. It doesn't matter. If you wanted a car though, I could always buy you-"

"Oliver. I want _your_ car." she corrected. " Are you scared you'll lose your precious baby?" He grinned and spun her so his fingers were on her back, undoing the laces he fastened before.

"Fine. If you by some chance you happen to best me, then you can have my car. But when I win, you have to read a book." She felt the laces slacken and she could breath normally again.

"A book?"

"From cover to cover." he explained. "Every inch of detail."

"Is this book perhaps a book that wouldn't be given to children and has very explicit scenes in?" Oliver wouldn't have her agree to something like this and give her a normal book she would read anyway. It had to be in the category of '_extreme_'.

"Well… nah, you'll have to wait." He laughed. "There." She heard the zipper smoothly run down. "So, do we have an agreement?" She turned back around to him.

"Deal." She held out her hand, he took it but pulled her in for a kiss.

"Deal." He smiled cockily as he released her and pushed the material down from her body. Taking her hand again he led her through and turned on the shower.

It wouldn't be an easy bet, but he wasn't too attached to his car. And it was a good thing since she was standing there in nothing but some tiny black panties. His cock swelled at sight.

Breathing deep he unbuttoned the white shirt, his eyes roaming over her pert nipples, begging for his lips to kiss them. To take one between his teeth. To flicker his tongue over them.

"Ollie. You still with me?" she laughed and crept closer. "You giving in on the first mile?" she teased and stood centimetres from him. She raised her arms above her head and stretched up, her breasts rising with her. Knowing exactly what she was doing she felt no shame, no fire engine blush. She was going to teach Mr Queen that he wasn't top dog around here. He gulped. Her skin was practically glowing, inviting him to touch, to feel the pearls glistening over her body.

Feeling his hands on her stomach she grinned and dropped her arms to his shoulders, rising on her tiptoes to give him a better view of her twins. "You can't shower with your trouser on Oliver." she teased, eyes fluttering down his body then back up. It said that she wanted what was under there, it said that she craved him, and it said get the hell out of your clothing.

"You're going to have to help me with that bit. I don't wanna risk it." he winked but she still grinned and stroked her hands from his shoulder, over his ropes of muscle and to follow the v-shape of his hips, knowing what came after. Maybe he should have dealt with this part himself. She spoke his name, slowly, teasingly, letting the letters dance across her tongue. He could have come then and there. His trousers joined the clothing party on the floor and his boxers received the invite moments later.

"You're very handsome Ollie." she purred and lightly traced a finger down his length. She smiled and put her hands back to herself, slipping beneath the black material of her underwear and pushing them off her hips. "Am I beautiful Ollie?" Her lashes fluttered innocently. Oliver's chest rose and fell slowly, another breath pushed out from him.

"Chloe." The controlled voice asked for mercy. She took his hand and led him into the shower, closing the glass door behind them.

"You know; I don't even want your car." she admitted. "Not as much as I want you."

"Chloe." Another warning growl. She laughed and picked up Oliver's shower gel. Her heart was beating throughout her body as she put her soaped hands on herself rather than him. This way she'd smell like him for the rest of the night. Enveloped in his potent musk.

She could have sworn she heard Oliver whimper.

Feeling delightfully naughty she pressed her chest to his back as he stood in the spray and wrapped her arms around to grasp his length. Two loose strokes then she was gone again, away from his body, grinning cheekily.

"Want more?" She dangled herself in front of him. "Help yourself Ollie. It's only a car." Like the traitorous devil she rested her head on his shoulder, speaking everything sinful he wanted.

"It's useless Chloe." He stood tall, his hands in his hair washing his hair. The sooner he was in and out the sooner he could touch her again.

"Useless? Are you saying you don't want me?" She pouted and it was so damn sexy. Her hand slithered down to his cock again. "Well, maybe you do want me." she corrected, another finger teasingly slow down and back again, feeling him twitch, begging for more. "Won't you take me Ollie? Throw me up against the shower wall and plunge deep into me. Make me forget my own name. Make me your own. I'll do **_anything_** you ask. Anything you want. Anything you could possibly desire." He growled low and smitten.

She was winning.

His hands found tight locks on her shoulder and he kissed her deep, his tongue exploring. The feeling of the win was an almighty high and she rode it well.

Suddenly Ollie was gone from her arms and wrapping a towel over his shoulder on the other side of the glass door.

"I'll go get you that book shall I?" he grinned. Chloe's jaw dropped almost swallowing a litre of water before she turned out of the spray in a huff and finished her shower. Alone.

Chloe came out back in her comfiest pyjamas which tonight consisted of a simply tank top and long, soft bottoms. Longer than her own legs, but they kept her toes warm so she wasn't too bothered. She wasn't dressed to kill, mainly for comfort and relaxation. Her day had been what you could call stressful and tiring, hence the need for the embrace of Egyptian cotton. And one hot, fine, spectacle of a man lounging half naked on the bed…

Ollie sat up, as Chloe came out. He was wearing solely some pyjama pants, long drapes down his long legs to his feet, coloured in dark blue. Smiling he reached out his hand to pull her to him, cuddled to his body. She accepted, cosying up to him.

"So. Time to show me what's in the bag?" she guessed.

"I suppose so." he agreed. "Here I have our evening's entertainment." he announced and one by one pulled DVD's from the carrier. "We have a good on shoot 'em up for the inner violence, a soppy cushy romance for your inner female. And… regrettably we have the '_other_' option."

"Ooooh. What's the other option?" He silently passed her the last DVD. She read the title with glee. "You got Rocky Horror!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him tighter. It wasn't her favourite movie, not by a long shot. But it was that movie that made all her problems seem very little in comparison. One that could fire her mood to the ceiling and yank her from the rain clouds. Plus… well, she liked the songs, and the thought of Ollie watching it made her inner Chloe bounce around her body with uncontainable laughter.

"I figured it would be better than an actual horror movie." he explained and she kissed his cheek, her eyes drinking in the cover. "That's all I get?" he complained with jest. "A kiss on the cheek for the weird look the sales girl gave me? I wish I had got a real horror." She ignored his jibes and squeezed him tightly.

"We'll watch it now." she exclaimed then as she leapt form the bed sliding in the DVD she paused. "Have you called back Clarisse yet?" He groaned and flopped back onto the bed. She crawled up the bed, holding herself over him. "Go, call her. I'll wait."

"I don't want to." he whined and pushed her hair behind her ears, his hands refusing to leave her.

"Why not? She's your best friend."

"Means nothing." he disagreed. "She'll yell at me and guilt me into seeing her again."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Chloe probed, her hands sliding up and she lowered herself, her nipples straining against the top to touch him.

"Because…" What could he say? Because she wants to talk about you? Because she wants to know how I fell in love with you? Because she won't stop till she gets every tiny inch of detail about you? "She'll make me go shopping." It was true. Admittedly he didn't mind it that much because she was a fast and efficient shopper but she did enjoy meeting up with him in shopping malls. Chloe giggled, her breath warm against his skin.

"Tell her I have you all booked up." she purred. Then sat back on her heels, de-straddling and laying face down on the bed, watching the opening title as she picked up the remote to select her option.

"Fine. I'll phone her." Chloe shot a grin over her shoulder. "But it may take a while. Start the film and I'll be back as soon as the she Satan has ran out of breath." He ran his fingers through Chloe's hair, messing it up as he went, then in his grump dialled the number he both loved and hated.

Oliver had spectacular timing, opening the door as the time warp came on. She honestly tried to make him dance, she gave him clear step-by-step directions, but even a pistol at his feet wouldn't have made that man move his body. Giving in she invited his tired frame into her arms, hands to skin.

"Have you signed away your soul?" she asked jokingly. He crashed back against the bed, pulling her closer to him. She wasn't the only one in need of comfort. Trying to explain to one of your longest friends about possibly the world's most complicated relationship when he didn't understand half of it was something he never wanted to do again. Questions. Always questions from her. A never-ending stream of questions fired in rapid succession making him crave her even more and he stumbled to form an answer.

"I wish I had, at least then I would be rotting in hell peacefully." he groaned, and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled.

"I don't think hell could ever be described as peaceful. You'd probably be trapped in a shopping mall with her all day and all night in hell." He put a hand over his eyes his mind screaming from the sheer thought.

"Alright. No more talk of nasty things. Tell me what I missed." She caught him up, not that he'd missed a lot.

Soon Ollie recognised the opening lyrics to the song Chloe was singing before. He wasn't paying much attention to the plot, or the characters…or really anything. Mainly because it was a load of crap, but it made Chloe happy and that was mission accomplished. But this song captivated him, only because Chloe was stretched out, cat-like, across him. Her heels rocking to the beat, her hands twisting strands of hair as her lips wordlessly sung along.

Finally he could take no more of this insanity and using the remote silently turned the colourful screen a much more delightful shade of black.

"Hey!" Chloe complained and he rolled her over, pinning her beneath his body. Letting her feel what she had caused. He rubbed his clothed hardness against her groin and he watched her eyes shimmer. His frame pressed against her, his hands locked against hers, keeping her, and him, restrained. "Ollie if you didn't like the film, you just had to say." Her voice was innocent. Her body was not.

"I didn't like the film." he stated, rocking his lower half against hers, letting her parted legs split further for him. She grinned.

"Can't say it's my favourite either." she admitted. "But it makes me happy. And thank you for that."

"You're welcome. But we're not watching that again. And… for future reference, there are _other_ more _**pleasurable**_ ways to make you happy." His erection rocked against her core rough and without care. Blood was using her body as a free track day, speeding around her veins but crashing hard between her legs and stirring a fierce heat to seep from her, soaking her clothing.

"I do remember a promise that I would be coming in my pyjamas." she recalled, straining against his hands for more contact. But this was** his** race and he was lord, master and commander for a sweet while.

"Never promised Goldilocks. I said **if** you were lucky."

"And will I be getting lucky?" she questioned, wetting her lips with the tip of her pink tongue. Ollie's eyes followed it.

"I suppose that really all depends." he mused and rocked against her again. Sweet sharp agony disguised as blissfulness.

"On?"

"If you've been a good girl." he answered with a grin. "Good girls are always prepared. Always thinking about their man. Always ready for him." He brought both her hands above her head and pinned them in one of his. "Been thinking about me, Chloe?" he asked rhetorically and slipped a hand down her body, over every curve, somehow ignorant of the peaked nipples, crying out for him to touch. His fingers easily slipped between her layers and through her golden curls to her honey pot, her essence practically dripping from her. Not that he hadn't felt it on the outside, meshing against his cock. Her back arched as he rode his fingers against her, not yet penetrating.

True enough she no longer saw anybody but Ollie when she went to her magical special place. Her sex drive had posters of the Green Arrow decorating its room. Its soundtrack was his purr of words, his claim over her as his climaxed and spilled into her. Her libido may as well say 'property of Oliver Queen'. And as much as it pained her she had more than once ripped that same label from across her heart. For as long as she could she would keep this strictly sex.

…Even if…

"How does your ego even fit inside this room?" she jested, tuning out from her thoughts. He chuckled and pinched her clit gently. She flew off the bed smashing into him. He grinned vindictively.

"Something wrong Chloe?" he teased knowingly. She gritted her teeth and locked her legs around him tightly, meshing his hand and body further against her.

"You're an evil man." He winked and slipped his hand from her body, taking it to his lips and flickering his tongue over it. Her stomach twirled, rushing the fairies around inside her sex.

"You're a sweet woman Chloe. Wanna taste?" Before she could answer he dove, claiming her lips in a passionate, smouldering, panty melting, tongue twisting, orgasm inducing, hell fire of a kiss.

Heat flourished all over her skin, begging for his contact, even just a finger, just a brush, the slightest of touches. They broke apart in a desperate need for oxygen but his mouth refused to leave her, landing butterfly kisses down her throat granting her wish. But instead of cooling off her need it only added more fuel to the fire. She wanted him, needed him. Craved him in her very soul.

"Ollie." Her voice was rasping and filled with desire. All for him.

"Patience." he reprimanded. '_Fuck patience_' she thought and wriggled her hands, trying to free them. Her hips bucked against him, either telling him to get a move on, or to piss off. He laughed again. "You won't get anywhere any faster Chloe."

She scowled and rolled on one of her shoulders reversing their positions and narrowly missing a collision with the headboard.

"I get whatever I want Mr Queen." she hissed and wound her fingers with his, sparks trailing down both their arms and to their groins as they rocked against each other.

"And what is it you want?" he breathed. He easily broke her hold and pulled her sharp to him, her nipples straining the fabric to scratch clawlessly against him. Her swirls of oceans dancing in her eyes called over a lust filled mist as she leaned closer.

"You." she whispered, her plump, reddened lips brushed against his parted ones then crashed together. Ollie's hands slithered over her body creating a length of ecstasy in their wake, they pushed the cotton over her hips, exposing her beautiful ass. Praise should be given to the gods who shaped her ass. He didn't know how he'd thank whoever made her legs either, they were past what god's could design, they were purely exquisite.

Like a bad omen the buzzing vibration of a mobile shattered the illusion of privacy. They didn't split apart, no; they tried to block it out. Well, they did until the person rang back and the vibrations kicked back up again. Chloe shuffled up Ollie's body to stretch out to the nightstand. She ran her fingers through her hair as she read the name and groaned.

"Ollie. I have to get this." She sounded so broken. Whoever it was they were in for a thrashing.

"Don't. Turn it off."

"I can't. It's Lois. She'll ring the apartment."

"We'll unplug the phone."

"Do you really think that will stop her?" Chloe questioned. Ollie sighed and waved his hand in a go ahead. Lois would use Morse code to reach Chloe if she wanted to talk. Hell, she'd sky write if she dubbed it important.

"Make it quick." he warned and Chloe nodded, seeming just as eager. "Tell her you have a gorgeous man between your thighs who requires your full attention." Chloe put a hand over Oliver's mouth and accepted the call, thankful Oliver couldn't listen in. No doubt Lois would have something to say.

"Lois. You do realise it's past midnight right?" Chloe feigned the act that she had been asleep, rather than the truth.

"Yes. Which is precisely why I'm calling. Here I am, dressed to kill, in what can only be described as the most pricey and revealing piece of underwear I own. And where is Smallville?" Lois ranted to her cousin. "He's not here of course. I ask him for 2 minutes to change and he's run off to god knows where."

"I'm sure Clark is just-"

"I don't care about where he is. I care where he's supposed to be. Most days he's gone, leaving me to shop by myself. Which I can deal with, because, well, because it's Smallville and he's a guy so clearly he doesn't like shopping." Chloe could hear Lois pacing up and down the side of the bed. She'd probably be in nothing but lingerie and heels. "This was meant to be a romantic get-away. Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't that usually involve both people to be present."

"Lois. I'm sure he'll be back soon. He maybe just went out to get something for you." Chloe sighed and rubbed her forehead. She hoped to god Clark could explain this to her because she wasn't making any more back stories for him. Besides, Lois should know about the blur… at least if he wanted to continue the romantic relationship with her.

Chloe felt a shuffle beneath her and looked down to see Ollie's hands freely roaming and he lifted her to shuffle so she was practically sitting on his face. Chloe flushed and swatted at him. He just grinned and flickered his tongue out while she bit her lip.

"Chloe, you listening to me?" Crap, she forgot about Lois.

"Yeah. Umm, sorry I got distracted. Sorry." Ollie's tongue soared across her, and she had to hold in a squeal. But when he sucked her clit into her mouth she was gone and moaned into the phone. Lois froze mid-rant.

"Chloe… am I disturbing? Oh my god. You're sleeping with Oliver!" she exclaimed. "I knew it. I can't believe this. Here I am waiting for Clark and you're getting your freak on with Oliver."

"No. No. I swear I-" Oliver stole the phone from her hand .

"Chloe's busy. Call back tomorrow." He ended the call and threw the phone aside, letting it crash to the wall with an un-healthy noise then instantly forgetting about it.

"Oliver. That was Lois and –Oh my god. Oh god." His talented tongue was back against her, lapping at her. His fingers gripped her hips as she arched back, her own hands fisting the sheets. "Ollie. Oh. Yes." she gasped as his tongue entered her, her cries earning quick flicks inside her. "More. I'm so close. I-" His tongue thrust deeper and she fell into her orgasm, her walls clamping around him and shudders rocketing through her muscles. No care for her extreme sensitivity he sucked on her clit. She bucked against him and dropped forward onto all fours. "You remember when I said you were an evil man." she breathed. "You most definitely are." He chuckled and rolled her over to rest his head on her stomach as she panted for breath.

"I think I'm rather generous." He grinned and his tongue licked out at her.

"Doesn't make you any less evil."

"Moi? Not possible. I'm the very epitome of angelic. Maybe second to you. But I'm pretty high up there."

"Seriously, how **does** your ego fit inside rooms?" He chuckled, his breath warm against her shimmering skin. "Oh god. I can't believe you hung up on Lois."

"I can't believe you didn't. Why did she phone anyway? It's a little bit late for a social call isn't it?"

"Not important to Lois. She was having Clark drama. He ran off for another save halfway through happy time."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Exactly."

"So he ruined her happy time, so she decided to ruin our happy time? Doesn't sound very cousin like to me."

"Do you have any cousins?" He shook his head. "Then you can't relate. Lois is more than a cousin anyway, she's practically my sister." Chloe sighed. "I wish Clark would tell her though. It's not fair on her. Besides, she coped alright with your double identity."

"Coped? You're kidding right?"

"Oh com'on, she only yelled at you a little. Besides, Green Arrow wasn't the friendliest of people when she first met him."

"True. That's true. But I do agree. The longer he leaves it and keeps running out on her, the more pissed she's going to get." He sighed and drew a shapeless pattern on her with his index finger. "And as a result, the more interrupted '_happy time_' we get." His finger slipped further south. Chloe laughed.

"And just when I thought you _didn't_ have a one track mind."

"You love my mind. It's filthy. You love to roll in the filth don't you? My dirty girl." He winked and dodged her flying hand. "Hey. You're the one reading my dirty books." he spoke pointedly.

"Speaking of dirty books, what's the one I'm reading for our bet?" He shook his head.

"Surprise till tomorrow. But I can give you a preview." he teased and pulled her up to sit with him. Carefully he wrapped her legs around him and lowered her onto his hardness, finally finding his satisfaction as he burrowed deep into her wetness.

* * *

Any ideas… Seriously, oh com'on people…

Even rabbits have to have a little fun sometimes. Okay now I'm just ruining the surprise. You'll find out next chapter.

Reviewers get invisible non-existent super delicious quadruple chocolate zero-calorie cookies. Who can resist?

No…it's not bribery… it's…well… it's… it's just a _different_ approach.

Okay. Fine it's bribery!

But I'll make it worth your while…


	26. Black Clouds Overhead

I see where your allegiances lie. I hand over the non existent cookies and suddenly the reviews just flock in. Well, I won't complain.

Big thank you to everyone who has added me to favourite story and story alert lists, they make me smile when they sit in my inbox. Big hugs to reviewers, my inbox loves them too. Hell, why not stick a big cuddle to everyone reading this. Ta, I'm loving all your responses, they are so sweet and encouraging. Xx

Hmmm, I remember being evil. Ah yes. The book…

In all honesty, if you're a Pervy person with a dirty mind you should have known instantly. Then again, not everyone is like that. So probably not… it wasn't very obvious actually…  
Oh well. Time to clear that up for you.

Enjoy Xx

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six; Black Clouds Overhead

"Are you serious?" Her face was flushed red as she sat up in bed, holding a book in her hands Oliver had passed to her. He slipped back into the covers and wrapped his arms around her. "Is this a hint or something?" she asked hesistantly, suddenly very aware of her nakedness.

"Oh no. God no. You're fantastic. Couldn't ask for better, and you should know I mean that. I just figured since you may be staying here a while, you might want to get adventurous." He winked as her cheeks warmed. He loved her blush. It was so innocent and sweet, yet alluring and seductive at the same time. He pulled her closer to his chest, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Has anyone told you that you have too much self confidence? What makes you think I want you so madly I'm willing to page by page it with you?" Her eyes re-read the title. 'The ultimate guide to sex. _Includes the Karma Sutra_'

"You forget I hear your begs every night Miss Sullivan. There's only so much you can hide with your lies."

"I don't lie." But she knew it was a lie as she said it. "Maybe I mix the truth up a little, but I'd hardly call it lying."

"Call it whatever you like. I know where you stand with me. You want me, and that much you can't deny."

"Fine. I want you. But that's all."

"Fair enough. I want you too." He grinned. "You wanna start now? We can see how far we get by this afternoon." She caught his cheeky grin and couldn't resist but to lay her lips on it.

"Maybe there's a chapter on celibacy we could practise. I swear I'm going to start walking funny."

"I understand. I have that effect on a lot of women."

"Women in plural. Wow. Way to woo a girl Ollie."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. Relax. I'm screwing with you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her choice of wording. "Oh my god. One track mind!" she huffed and landed the book back on him as she slipped from the bedding and sauntered into the bathroom for a shower. Deciding it would be offensive if he didn't; Ollie ogled her ass till it went from sight then had no other option but to accompany her in the shower. Make sure she didn't miss a centimetre of her perfect body.

Chloe suddenly found herself very aware of the air conditioning blowing a draft over her. It was only February. Scrunching her brow she set off to find the controls. Slowly she read, then re-read the given temperature for the outside: 52 °C (126 °F)? Yeah, right she scoffed.

Not in February, and definitely not in Metropolis.

To prove herself right, and therefore more intelligent than a robotic temperature control device she opened the balcony doors and stepped outside. Instantly she regretted it, it was like being hit by a gigantic ball of sun. What the **hell **happened to chilly with a possibility of snow? Appropriate wording actually, maybe Hell rose and swallowed the city. All that was amiss was the stench of Sulphur and dancing men with pitchforks.

She wandered to the edge, peering over at the city. It wasn't just her feeling it; commuters had long forgotten the thick woolly jackets and coats and were strolling across the city in vest tops and shorts. Chloe was instantly regretting the opening of the outside doors and also the choice of jeans today. Her legs felt like they were melting already. She could only thank Oliver's high class systems that she wasn't frying indoors as well. She could bet some people were simply cooking in their own skin. If she was at her old apartment she would be, either that or finding the nearest coffee shop in the shade.

Hmmm, coffee.

She knew her day was amiss something.

Once righted with a cup of addiction in her hand she turned onto the news, looking for an explanation.

"_-54 degrees centigrade in the centre of Metropolis. It seems the heat wave started some time in the night." _Chloe changed channel from the overly happy blonde with overly sized plastic 'goodies' she felt she had to display to collect viewers.

"_-No explanation has been given yet. Experts are calling it a freak change, most likely caused by a change in atmospheric pressure and the-" _She lost the next man to his scientific speech. He might not be so far off on the freak idea though. This could be one of the meteor infected Mr Big and Evil has working for him. Though why he would summon a heat wave she had no idea.

"_-We can only recommend to ditch the thermals and enjoy it while you can." _Far too bubbly and happy for Chloe's choice of news reporter. Who wants to listen to a sorority girl squeal about sunshine before your morning coffee? Oliver's study door opened and he strolled back across. She rolled her eyes; that's who.

Her finger hit another button and she found a more respectable news reporter dressed in a full suit inside his studio. Oliver sunk down onto the sofa next to her. The summer sunshine story had yet to be broached, another topic claiming attention.

"_Are you proposing we have a serial killer on our hands?"_

"_I wouldn't go to those lengths Steve."_

"_But this is the third murder of this style in the last week. Not to mention they were all part of the 34 missing persons in the last month. Surely these facts cannot be ignored."_

"_Of course not, and the police are working harder than ever to find the culprit."_

"How much you betting this links back to Doctor Evil?" Oliver asked. Chloe knew he was right, she'd bet they were all once suffers of the meteor infection as well.

"_We can't say anymore other than that the victim's appears to have their organs removed."_

"_So we're dealing with the next Jack the Ripper"_

"_Police are unable to make any more statements relating to the murders but have opened phone lines offering rewards for any and all information that can be provided and lead to the arrest of this sick murderer."_

"_Thank You. Our hearts go out to the family and friends of Janet Rodgers-"_

Chloe froze in her seat; she knew the name. Without another word she stood and bee lined for her purse, fishing out an old address book. Janet Rodgers… one of her meteor infected from her Isis group. She needed to get a warning out there, to warn the others so they didn't meet the same fate.

Charles Feston seemed to be in need of more body parts for his Frankenstein dream and was wasting no time in collecting. If so, it wasn't just her own life at risk. She thumbed the pages of her contacts and found her Isis page. The names and numbers of everyone she ever saw at Isis.

Her finger hovered over one in particular. Hannah. No last name, but they were rarely given. Runaway's liked there privacy. Hannah was weather girl, in the purest sense. If something happened to her, she may have used her powers to try and defend herself. It could explain the heat wave over the city.

"I don't know how you can drink that during this weather." Ollie appeared next to her, nodding at the coffee she refused to let out of her sight.

"It's coffee." she simply answered and fished out her phone from her pocket, hoping and praying nothing had happened to Hannah. She was so sweet and honest to god goodness.

"Precisely my point. Boiling hot coffee, on a boiling hot day. Are you sure you're seeing sense?"

"I don't tell you how to be business man." she answered. "Leave me and my addiction alone." He held up his hands laughing and wandered back to his office. She had no idea what he did in there, but it was how he spent most mornings for an hour or two.

"_Who is this?" _A timid voice crawled across the line _"How'd you get this number?"_

"Hannah? It's Chloe Sullivan. From Isis."

"_Oh god you have no idea how glad I am to hear from you. We went back to Isis, to try find you about all these missing people, but it was all burnt down. We figured they'd got you too. They took Terry, and Miranda. I don't know where they are."_ A sob and sniffle came down the line. _"I don't know what to do. They tried to grab me last night. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do. And now there's this heat wave because of it. I didn't mean to. I promise. I wouldn't have, but I didn't know what else to do." _Chloe heard the rustle of fabric, probably as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Where are you Hannah?"

"_Ummm. Some abandoned house. Amber's was with me, but she hasn't come back yet. What do I do Chloe?" _Hannah was only young, barely 18. She was probably terrified.

"What's the address? I'll come find you."

"_You will? That's good. I don't know. It didn't have one. But it's old and big and you can see some old factory from the windows."_

"Alright. I'm on my way. Call me back if you get into trouble." She'd probably be able to find it easily. There were only a handful of factories in Metropolis, and only a small percentage of them were old and in abandoned areas.

Chloe swung on the doorframe of Oliver's area and poked her head in. "I'm going out. Be back later." she stated and swung back collecting her flats from the outside door. Oliver's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"I don't think so." he argued. Her hands fell naturally to her hips and she rose an eyebrow at him.

"You going to stop me?" she challenged. He smirked.

"If I have to. What's up?"

"An Isis contact was hit by our fiend last night. She needs help."

"And if it's a trap?" he probed.

"Fine I'll take Bart with me."

"Bart? Wow, I feel a little demoted." He put a hand over his heart.

"Relax, you're still boss. I just think a '_hey, I'm here with the big green giant, but don't worry he's harmless_' won't go over so well for a scared teen."

"Alright, then you'll have to go with Oliver Queen instead then."

"Right, because Billionaires come to her door everyday. We're trying to calm her down, not make her paranoid."

"Then don't tell her my name. I can just be a friendly friend type."

"Okay seriously Oliver. '_Hello, this is my stranger friend who I won't tell you the name of_' isn't going to help. And besides, she's a teenager; she probably has your photo framed as Mr Dream man."

"All the more reason for me to go. I can soften her up." He winked.

"You aren't going to be softening anything but your ass into a chair. Honestly, it's like the female sex just eludes you completely."

"I do alright with you don't I?" he purred, pulling her back to him. She rolled her eyes.

"Like I said." She smirked and patted his arm twice before returning to her shoes and slipping her bag on her arm.

"I think you're jealous." he called.

"Say's the one throwing the fit because I'm going out with another man." she jibed and speed dialled Bart. He answered on the first ring. "You free for a quick run outside?"

Ollie waited, trying not to get angry that he was being left behind. Sure he had things to do, but letting Chloe out of his sight was a risk he didn't want to take. "Yes; in this heat." Chloe smiled and swiped the keys for Ollie's car from the table. "Don't worry; Ollie let me borrow his car." He rolled his eyes. "It's air conditioned." she continued and the next thing Bart is standing beside her. Smiling she ended the call and put it back in her purse. "Thanks Ollie." she called over her shoulder and followed Bart out the door. She was a minx that one. He had the claw marks on his back to prove it.

"So, some tiny teen is the reason I'm sweating Mexican food?" Bart insisted upon driving, his need for speed taking control. Chloe had let him, filling him in on the details.

"Lovely. Thanks Bart."

"What can I say? I'm delicious. Wanna lick?" He held out his hand for her. She just laughed.

"How's it going with Dinah?" she asked after they strayed into the rougher part of Metropolis. Maybe taking Ollie's car wasn't a good idea. Oh well, too late to change her mind now. Bart answered with a non committal sound. "What's wrong?"

"I said one thing. Just one tiny little thing and now she's back to hating me. But, luckily for you. That means I'm back on the market." He beamed at her, his eyes taking a cheeky sparkle.

"What did you say to her?" Chloe asked, ignoring the latter of his words.

"I maybe, possibly, could have, sort of, in a word or two, maybe…kind of said something wrong."

"Bart. What did you say?"

"Okay. It really wasn't that bad, and I meant it as a compliment." Clearly it wasn't received as such. "You know how Dinah likes to hang around with the guys and she doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. Well, I said something along the lines that she was one of the guys and she completely flipped out, saying that I called her a man. Then she started squealing and threw a lamp at me!" He laughed remembering it. "So, we're back to how we were. She snarls at me, and I focus all my attention to prettier little things. Such as the one with me right now." He turned smiling and hit the breaks hard, skidding in, to park beside the curb. "This the place?" he asked. Chloe peeled her finger from the dashboard.

"No matter what happens; I'm driving back." Bart shrugged and sped around to open her door for her. "I think this is right." Chloe scanned the surroundings. It was old, abandoned and there was a run down factory to her left over the hill.

"I'll go say hello" Bart grinned and sped to the front door, knocking before Chloe could step onto the curb. She slowly shook her head. Men, honestly… "I see some tiny person on the other side." he observed, looking in through the window. A rumble sounded above Chloe's head and she looked up. A black cloud appeared over her in a sun bathed clear sky. Uh-oh. Chloe hurried up her step and met Bart by the door.

"Hannah. It's me. It's Chloe. This is Bart, he's a friend."

"Chloe?" An angelic voice penetrated the door. "Is it really you?" Chloe stood on her tiptoes and let her face fill the glass. Hannah smiled at her and opened the door. The black clouds dissipating quickly. "Amber isn't back yet." she whispered. "Something's happened to her."

"We don't know that. She may have got delayed. Where did she go?"

"Down the road, till she found some shop. We're hungry." Hannah seemed to have lost all hope. Her eyes kept glancing to Bart, almost expecting him to attack her. Chloe mentally patted her back for not bringing Oliver. Menacingly wise, Bart was much softer.

"I'll check the house, then go find her." Bart spoke and Hannah blocked his way, her eyes twitching in anger.

"He's good. Honestly." Chloe swore.

"What's he checking for?" She narrowed her eyes and refused to budge.

"Bombs, spy camera's, other little doo-dads." he answered. Before she could blink he was stood behind her, have sped around. She squeaked as she turned and Chloe felt the air vibrate again.

"Bart go. I'll be safe." Bart saluted and sped around the entire house then was off following the road to find the closest shop Amber would be at.

"He's like me?" Hannah spoke reverently. "He's got powers?"

"Yep. That's Bart." Chloe followed Hannah inside the dilapidated house, and into what was once the living room, but now converted into sleeping quarters. Chloe noted the different bags scattered around. More than 2 people had been living here. "Hannah, did Amber say others were here as well?"

"Oh. Yeah. There were a few but they left the city when people started disappearing. There were a few runaways crashing here as well. Penelope and George were staying here, but Amber said they didn't come back after one night. She said they might still be alive. That they might have been followed and didn't want to lead them back here so they crashed somewhere else." Chloe nodded though in all honesty she didn't think that was what had happened.

"What happened last night Hannah?" Chloe asked, getting down to business before Bart returned and she clammed back up. Hannah gulped and lowered herself to the floor, letting Chloe take the chair. She brushed her fingers through her hair and leant back against the bare wall avoiding the chipping paint.

"I didn't mean to cause this heat wave. I promise. I went out looking for Miranda, we were going to meet up. Then this black shadow came from nowhere and kept pulling on me. It was like a man, but he was all dark and kept whispering all these horrible things to me from his shadows. I tried to run, but he kept following. He caught me again and everything started to turn scary. Like I was living all my worst nightmares. I didn't know what to do so I blackened the sky and hit him with lightening. I swear I didn't mean to. And I didn't even realise the side effect was that bad till this morning when I woke up to this boiling heat. I tried to right it. To pull some rain, but I just made it worse. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You did right." Chloe watched as the teen breathed again.

"Janet's dead." Hannah stated emotionlessly, trying to stay strong. "I heard it on the radio." She picked at her nails. "We're not safe here anymore. Are we?"

"You need to gather as many people as possible. Stay in groups. Keep each other safe. If you can, stay outside the city for a while." Hannah nodded.

"Michael and Henry think we should stay with them. In Gotham."

"Do that. And take as many others as you can."

"Will you come with us Chloe? Bart can come too." Chloe smiled.

"I'll be safe. Don't worry." Hannah bit her lip.

"I don't think you will be Miss Chloe." Her long brown hair fell around her face. "Amber saw you." Amber was Hannah's longest friend since she found out she was part of the meteor persuasion. But Amber was also gifted, her gift arguably the most precious and wanted. Althought she had no control over what she saw, she could experience the future. Usually they came in dreams. She saw things even Chloe couldn't explain. Amber was only 19 and had to live with nights filled with arson attacks and murders. "She saw you falling from Smallville dam. A man in shadows, the same one that was with me, he was watching you from the top." So far, all of Amber's visions had come true. It shook Chloe more than she would admit. "Have you seen him before Miss Chloe? Was he the one who attacked you?"

Chloe lifted her head up to meet the terrified eyes of the teen.

"He tried to." Chloe admitted. "What else did she see?" If she could pinpoint the time maybe it could be prevented.

"There was the shadow man, gripping the railing, watching as you tumbled. But there was another man, I don't remember what she said exactly, but he didn't seem to be bad. He was tall but you couldn't see him."

"What did he look like?" she shrugged.

"It was from your perspective so all she saw was a blur. But you were close with him. Oh!" she recalled something. "The car, the one you drove here in. It was there." Was Oliver her mystery man? "But it was so scary, the way the shadows laughed, all so gleeful as you fell. Like he had accomplished something great." she paused. "You were crying." Hannah looked like she might be crying herself.

"Hannah. I won't let someone push me off the dam. In fact. I promise to steer clear of all dams." Hannah's sadness didn't go away.

"You weren't pushed." she admitted. "Miss Chloe. You jumped."

* * *

Oh my god! Am I really this evil? Yes? No? It's all so maddening.

Comment and rate for me. Maybe you'll change Chloe's future. Rofl; I already know what's going to happen… it's so tense.

* * *

Now… This is **majorly** important so I need you to focus.

*Hands the tissue box over to readers*

I'll be away from my internet for a few weeks, which means no posts of new chapters.

I _**hope **_I'll be back and everything will be normal for me to regain posting for _Saturday 25__th__ June_. There is a chance it could be before, a chance it could be after.

I know it's sad. I'm grieving too. And I know I picked possibly the worst chapter for this to happen on, but please believe me that I didn't intend it to be as such.

I'm thinking I'll post up two chapters when I come back, as a way to smooth over the withdrawal process some readers may suffer with.

Apologies and much love. I'll miss you all. Xx


	27. Venus Trap

I'm back! Yey. My lovelies, how I've missed you all!

It should be a straight run to the end now, I may add another posting day if I feel like it to speed it up but we'll see later.

Right now there's an evil dam to save Chloe from, so we shall concerntrate on that. xx

* * *

Previously; Meteor freaks are being hunted. Heat wave over the city. Bart ran off to find the missing teen. Psychic teen saw Chloe jump from Smallville dam.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven; Venus Trap

Bart returned back with Amber some time later. She had passed out from the heat. It didn't help ease Hannah's guilt that she had almost killed her best friend. Chloe sat in her locked state of mind while Bart chatted with the girls, taking lists of the addresses of all the meteor infected they knew and promising to give them Michael's address in Gotham and help them to get there. Bart also came with food and filled the starving bellies of two teenage runaways. They couldn't have been more grateful.

Chloe passed on the food, instead choosing to sit outside in the warm breeze as the heat wave started to gradually cool. It would take another day or two before she was back to jackets and scarves but it was no longer skin melting temperatures. Chloe felt the change in the air as Hannah sat beside her.

"Bart's speeding Amber around, she's telling the others we know. Trying to arrange a time to meet on the subway and travel together." Hannah had a cool air about her, it came with the meteor power, but today it was burning hot. Maybe a side effect of the over use from the fight. "We figured it would be safer if we travelled in numbers." she continued. "Bart's very special. Very skilled." Her aura warmed again. Maybe it _was _something else that warmed her. Maybe that something else was a crush on Bart. "He's sweet as well. Say's he'll come with us, make sure we get there alright." Yep, that was crush talk. "I wish you would come with us. We'll keep you safe. You've done so much for us. We can't let you end that way."

"I won't jump." she swore, thought it was a promise she knew she would break. Amber hadn't seen anything that didn't happen. Maybe there was a loop hole. Maybe Ollie would swoop in and save her after she jumped.

Then again maybe she would take the final plunge herself, a final escape from the shadows. Goosebumps raced up her arm in a frozen fear.

"Please Miss Chloe."

"Bart will be back soon and he'll take you somewhere safe for the night." Chloe spoke, her tone finalising the conversation.

She'd have to keep out of Smallville; that was all. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't scared. No, it terrified her. But neither would she share this with anyone else. Oliver would go ballistic and insist she be strapped to a chair in Africa for the next few years. Bart would more or less do the same. Dinah would be a little more aggressive toward the situation. Maybe tell her to invest in jet packs or learn to fly then force her to jump then and there. The whole 'face your fears' thing.

But there were a lot of details amiss in predictions. You can see someone with a gun, pointed at a heart and the trigger being pulled. That scene could come true, but what you could miss is the film studio, the blood pack and the victim standing back up, being applauded. You still see them dead, but you miss the entire context. Maybe this would be something like that. Maybe she would jump, or maybe it might not be her at all. Maybe just someone claiming her shape.

"Chlo-a-licious? You still with us?" Chloe blinked, clearing the mist of water from her eyes. Bart was tilting his head at her in wonder. She pulled out her smile for him. Her burden was her own.

"Yeah. Sorry. I zoned out."

"Must have been pretty deep stuff, you were lost. Anyway. I called the team and we figured we can get them all out of Metropolis tonight. Wanna play leader?"

"Sure. Of course." Anything to get her mind off the morbid topic of her possibly bleak future.

Despite her words earlier and the emergency stop he'd performed she wordlessly handed the keys over to Bart, claiming she was tired. She was; she was tired of being targeted. She needed to nip this in the bud. Regardless that there were other possibilities to the scenario, she couldn't just sit back to wait and see. If she did jump, it would be because of the shadow man. Suicidal she was **not**.

Therefore, eliminate shadow guy, eliminate the future shadow guy had. Eliminate her own future that had been wrapped with his. It was all win-win. She had to stand up now, to push that bar and say right then and there she would not be helpless, she would go out and find this sick bastard and finish him _before_ he finished her. But if she ever wanted to do more than tickle her enemies or run screaming back to Oliver, she needed to find inner violence. She needed to know more than just how to break someone's nose. She needed to know how to kill. At the thought she noticed the absence of gut wrenching fear, it was kill or be killed and she had no current problem with the former.

The problem lied elsewhere; she wasn't the marksman Oliver was, so guns and crossbows were pretty useless, and taking a wild guess she'd say since he could sink into shadows that he could make himself incorporeal if she shot at him. She'd either have to trap him in daylight where he couldn't slink back or, she have to fight him herself, hand to hand and keep him away from dark corners that way.

This was her fight, and her fight alone.

She wouldn't ask Oliver to stand in and take her place. The only thing she needed from Oliver was his knowledge. But to get such a thing, he'd need to agree again. She could always bet with him, but she would have to know, without a doubt, that she would win. If she didn't, surely Oliver would make her lose Brainiac.

An idea hit her: she could use Brainiac to help her win a bet, nobody could beat Brainiac. And Oliver would be sure… oh yes, this was going to work. A grin lit her face as the idea tumbled into a full formation, turning cogs inside her accelerated brain's thinking. Sighing she leant back and watched Bart battle with the ever changing streetlights of downtown metropolis.

Oliver was baking outside when they came back, he cringed as Bart skidded in, tyres squealing and invoking a wince, his poor baby was being put through so much strain. If Bart thought he was borrowing it again he was sourly mistaken.

The sun wasn't planning on letting up any time soon and violently threw its rays on Chloe as soon as she stepped out. Instantly she was sweating. Neither of the males seemed to care. She rolled her eyes and side stepped them to go inside out of the heat.

Lois would kick herself for missing this, she loved the sun, anything that made her look fabulous. Speaking of the devil… she should probably call her back later. She probably wouldn't be handling the 'my cousins is sleeping with my ex' very well.

Ollie and Bart talked cars while Chloe was pleasantly surprised at Lois' lack of fit. In fact Lois had figured they'd been screwing long before she moved in with him. Of course Chloe corrected, but Lois was a stubborn fool and wouldn't deviate from her made up world. It seemed her cousin would be coming back soon and she made a point of fully booking Chloe's day when she did.

While she was in a phone mood she checked in with Clark. Good news lifted her mood and fixed her smile again. Kara was fine, just had a little police trouble and had to stay low for a while, hence the no phone calls. But they were spending a few more days 'cousin time' while Lois finished her shopping. Then Clark told her something she couldn't have been more pleased to hear:

"I think I'm going to tell Lois. It's not fair that I keep running out, and I don't know how long I can keep lying to her. Besides, she's alright with the Blur, and she's more than alright with Clark Kent. She should know they are one and the same."

"I think that's great Clark." Chloe's pom-poms were fluttering at high speed. No more lying to her cousin. Yey!

"Thanks Chloe, I can only hope she sees it the same."

He'd gone off to save someone after that and she couldn't be more thrilled. Lois and Clark would get their happily ever after. Lois would be over the moon knowing that she was right all along about Clark Kent not being a 'normal' farm boy. Of course, that would after she was mightily pissed for him not telling her sooner. Oh yes, Clark was in for some good fun.

Chloe floated to the stairs, her sour mood vanished through her vicarious happiness for Lois. She paused, eyes locked, watching the show as Oliver stripped off his shirt. His back to her and showing the nail marks on his back that belonged to her. Clearly Bart had run off. Her cheeks heated. There was something about the marks that churned a deep desire inside her. Some possessive drive that took Oliver off the market for every other woman. They would know he belonged to someone. Chloe bit her lip, leaning on the rail of the stairs to let the view bathe her. That god was hers.

"Liking the view?" Oliver asked, his back still turned. How did he even know she was there?

"I don't know, twirl for me." He turned only 180 degrees and stalked up to her, his hands on the railing beneath her. "How did you know I was watching you?" she asked, leaning across to stare down at him.

"I'm magic." he simply stated.

"And the serious answer?" He just smiled and followed the rail around to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm thinking we should make the most of this heat. Spend the day outside. Well, what's left of the day." he proposed taking her hand in his.

"And how long do we have left?"

"An hour or so."

"And what do you propose we do for the next few hours?" His hands took hold of her shirt. "Right. One track mind. I forgot." she breathed and held her arms up as he pulled it over her.

"Actually. I just thought we could get some fresh air, but if you wanna go there." He winked and trailed his hands down over her smooth skin to her jeans. She felt herself lifted, the jeans claimed by gravity as Oliver kissed the life from her before burying himself in the strong female scent from the pulse on her neck.

"Okay. Oliver you live in the middle of the city. Fresh air literally runs screaming from here. And I'm not walking outside naked." He thought about it for a second, mocking her.

"Alright." He nodded, setting her down and suddenly he was gone, leaving her in just her underwear. What the hell? Was this meant to be some sort of twisted sex game?

"Oliver?" He turned and grinned before darting up the stairs, taking 2 steps in each stride. Darn long legs. She hissed under her breath and folded herself onto the sofa, not bothering to re-dress. Before she could get comfy he was back down balancing the sex book in one hand and a bottle of sun tan lotion in the other. She rose an eyebrow. Oliver didn't give her a chance for anything else and slipped his freed arm around her, lifting her again. "Oliver!" she protested, but he was a lot stronger than she was and it seemed she was coming along to wherever he wanted. His desire; outside.

She finally found herself set down on a sun lounger.

"Oliver. I don't sun bathe." Her lack of tan clearly evidenced that statement.

"Hmmm. Would you like to?" he asked, an arm still around her, not risking her bolting for the door. "Of course. You could take full advantage of our position and avoid getting those nasty tan lines." He grinned and slipped a finger down, feeling the bumps of her ribs then soft tight track of her stomach. She caught his hand before it could go lower and scanned around. It was a prime spot for sunbathing. Nobody could look in, nobody could see them and the sun was oh so inviting. She opened her mouth but couldn't find a complaint or reason why to not. Oliver was shining with success.

"Fine. But I'm not laying naked outside. What if Bart speeds in?"

"Bart won't be back for a long while. Clark's still out of the area. Dinah has a lunch date. Victor is playing techno boy at his home. Ac is out with his girlfriend. And Lois is still travelling. And just in case. There **is** a lock on the door." She shrugged, at a loss for another arguing point. It's not like Oliver hadn't seen her naked. But this wasn't for the down and dirty, this was being content in her skin, lying freely, letting his eyes travel wherever they wanted. True enough, it would lead to the down and dirty, but there were those moments before where she wasn't covered by another body pressed hard against hers or drawing gasps of pleasure as she lost all thought and care.

That would have bothered 'old Chloe' she told herself, but she had to become stronger. Both mentally and physically.

"Shut up and give me that darn book." she spat venomously. Oliver grinned but complied, handing her the 'light' reading material. She rolled over onto her stomach, elbows propped up as she opened the first page.

Contents page; she was safe. But after that…

She didn't even know there were so many sexual practices existing. Over the years Dinah had sprouted more than a few at her, so she recognised the names of a few. Your more popular were there, like Tantric. Then there were things like Taoist which apparently had a section devoted to 'when and where to have sex' for certain benefits. Magical Sex, no kidding, there was a chapter of how to get your way with the magic's during sex. Different techniques to make the most out of your experience and… Chloe's eyes drifted to three words. 'One hour Orgasm'. Her brain stopped criticising and started wondering. It was one of the four headings under Orgasm Control. Not that she was worried about being out of control… but it did sound promising.

Oliver's laughter came from over her shoulder and he straddled her hips. She turned her head, finding him with sun tan lotion in his hand, not care about being caught reading over her shoulder. She sighed and let his travel his hands over her. Burning would not be fun… and his hands were dancing devils dragging her further into sin. Her eyes went back to the page, reading the 2 chapters devoted to the tantric art seemed to be in her future. Maybe she'd let Brainiac tackle those. And yey; orgasm facts. She turned her head again.

"Have you read this?" she asked. He cocked her a smile.

"Only the good chapters." He lowered himself to her. "Did you know orgasms can cure headaches?"

"You're just full of useful information."

"Hm. Did you know women are more easily stimulated than men?"

"Easier than you?" she scoffed. "I doubt it." But she betrayed her own words with a half moan half gasp as his hand slipped between her thighs.

"Right. **I'm** the uncontrollable sex fiend around here." he mocked and set his hands back to her shoulders, the smell of the lotion invading his memory. His best memories came with the sun, the vanilla lotion flooded them all back. He met Chloe in summer.

"Hey. I'm not uncontrollable. Compared to you I'm the more innocent."

"Says the woman flicking through illustrations of sexual positions." he teased, knowing it would rally her up. She bucked her hips and turned around under him.

"Pick a number, below 392." she invited, resting the book against his front. He sighed, seeing where she was going.

"212." He smirked, knowing what was on that page. She flipped to it then looked back up at him.

"Nope. Not that one. Choose another number."

"I don't think that's how you play the game Chloe." he laughed. She shook her head.

"Who's making the rules? Now choose another number."

"184?" She flipped, she should have known.

"No."

"Fine. Okay. We'll start off easily. 76." She narrowed her eyes at him, looking for a clue but eventually gave in and turned the pages. Venus butterfly? Oh! Venus butterfly… interesting. "Need a hand? Or maybe a mouth?" he offered and shuffled back, a hand on each of her knees, pushing them apart.

"Ollie –oh!" He cut her off, his palm against her lace.

"You're already wet for me." he praised and laid his lips against the material. She let her head drop back, the book hitting the floor and leaving her mind completely. The tip of his finger brushed against the apex of her thigh and slid across, taking the material with it. She gasped, exposed to the air.

"Ollie, what if… the lock. Ollie." Coherent thinking just wasn't happening.

"Relax. Vic isn't setting up the computers for another hour."

Good.

Good.

Wait.

Victor?

Computers?

No. Not good.

"Ollie?" His tongue laved against her but she was too muddled. Her hand reached out to his head and she shuffled back, away from him. "What do you mean Vic's coming to set up the computers?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." She didn't lose the confusion so he rested his chin on his hands. "Victor is coming over in another hour and going to fiddle with the computers and install something new. No idea what. I didn't ask. He'll change the system so we can access it from wherever we are. It makes it easier so we don't need a central station." No, it made her obsolete.

"I'm not helping tonight am I?" she guessed rightly. Her expression was bordering on angry. Oliver overestimated his skills to bring her back to happy land. He ran a finger up her leg but she shuffled back and stood from the lounger. "Why?" she hissed.

"Chloe I'm not risking it. We can work without-" he stopped his words. Seeing Chloe in the midst of anger was like a shot of pure sex swimming through his system, but he knew the words would push her a little too far for his own good.

"No say it Ollie: You can work without me. I know that. But I thought the point was to be helpful. I can be helpful. I've already proved that."

"Chloe. It's dangerous putting you back in the system. If you get tracked or traced and we're all out. It's safer to have you where we know you are safe, where they can't find you."

"Fine." she huffed and turned storming out through the doors and back into the apartment. She didn't have the energy to argue. Especially not with Oliver. Not with her arousal suddenly snapping wholly into anger. God, she wanted to lay a fist into him right now. So high handed and controlling. Her nails bit into her palm as she fisted her hands. It's not his choice to make about whether she should help or not. He didn't even say anything to her, just carried on like it was perfectly fine.

Argh!

She may not be the general's daughter but the stubborn temper was a strong gene in the entire family. But the worst part was that she wanted to go back to Oliver's arms and ignore everything. It fuelled her anger ever more so.

"Chloe? Wait." Oh please don't. She didn't want to snap at Oliver. Her more rational side understood his reasoning and emotional investment into why he did this, but she didn't have to like it, nor did she have to accept it. "Chloe."

"If it was Victor…" She wheeled at the top of the steps, the height different giving her the higher ground for once. "If Victor was the target of all this, would you stop him from helping you?"

"Chloe that's different. Victor can protect himself." Ollie realised he had slipped up after the words came out. A prime example of why he should think before he talked.

"Then teach me!" she hissed.

"Chloe we've been through this before."

"Then let's go through it again. Because I'm still not seeing sense. If I knew how to fight, to protect myself, would you let me help?" He didn't answer, his eyes conveying a hurt past what she could comprehend. She repeated her original question, sensing his conversational block. "If it was Victor, would you let him help still?"

"No." Oliver spoke, trying to sound as strong as she did.

"Okay. Bad example. If it was **you**. If **you** were being targeted. If it was **you** he wanted dead. Would you let yourself be caged up and guarded at all hours? Would you let all contact with the outside world drop? Could you part with everything you had?" Angry tears stung like toxic in her eyes.

"If it was easier for the team. If it would keep me safe I would." She huffed and turned back.

"Liar." she muttered. Oliver didn't part with anything. He saw, he wanted, he took. Simple as that.

"No." he disagreed. "I wouldn't put my friends at risk. I wouldn't let them worry about my safety constantly. I would want them to be-"

"You would go off and take the situation into your own hands. As you have done many times before. Need I remind you of your recent descent into alcoholism? Your attempt at suicide maybe? Should I bring up Lex?"

"Lex was a danger to us all. Something needed to be done. If I was the only one able to step up to that line, then that's fine. But I did what I felt was necessary."

"My point exactly. **You** did what **you** thought necessary given the situation. If you're trying to say that our creep isn't a danger, or isn't worthy of the same treatment. Then you're not the man you claim to be. You may say this is all to protect me, and you can say this is just the one time. But how much longer Ollie? Whatever happens, whatever situation, I willingly risk my life every time as the rest of you do. You don't ask Bart to skip a task. You don't pull Ac from the waters. You don't-"

"That's not the same thing and you know it. I won't be judged because I feel something for you so forgive me if I don't like the idea of standing over your grave. I _love_ you Chloe, and you can't ask me to try ignore that and risk your life." Chloe's heart skipped a beat. The anger subsided rapidly leaving her feel empty and shallow. She closed herself off, a wall over her heart again, locking in the words she wanted to reply back.

"So this is it then" she summarised. "I'm back to being normal old Chloe. Friend to the superstar, blinded by the limelight, unable to take flight. Normal, safe, overly protected Chloe. The normal job, the normal life. Nothing but the very ordinary to live for. It doesn't sound most appealing to me." she confessed. "I like helping people. I like doing good. Forgive me if I say I like the rush of adrenaline it gives me."

"Chloe. It's too dangerous." he simply said. Her eyelashes fell, the first tear leisurely caressing her cheek and taking his heart prisoner to guilt.

"Fine." she breathed, her voice wavering too much for anything else. Washed out journalist was all she would ever have. _'You could have Oliver'_ she answered herself mentally. _'You could fall asleep every night with him. He'd keep you safe. He'd love you every hour of every day. He'd be good for you.'_ But there was a difference between good and happy. Maybe it was selfish, but she wanted more than just a contentment with her life.

"Chloe?" His voice was begging. She blinked away another tear and shut the door to the bedroom, blocking him out.

It was childish and not any way to deal with the situation but she refused to cry and Oliver looking at her like she was the very essence of his life was breaking down all the barriers she had built inside her. It shattered her strong will and destroyed every piece of terror into acidic leaks, streaming in oceans from her eyes. She sunk down against the door, her body weight pinning it shut. Oliver's hand hovered over the handle but he stopped. He wasn't going to change his mind, and without that he couldn't soothe her like she needed. He rested his forehead against the polished wood, all energy sapped by her haunting tear forever embedded in his vision.

The boys arrived later. Dinah already on her way to Gotham so she could escort the kids from there and check out the city. Chloe sat down on the sofa, her iPod on her happiest of playlists she had, trying and thankfully succeeding in lifting her mood. Victor couldn't help but look guilty as he changed the systems to Oliver's request. Ac was raiding the fridge, Oliver overseeing Victor's work. Bart grinned and jumped onto the seat next to Chloe, bumping hips and pulling her earphone from her ear to sit in his.

"The girl has good taste." he complimented. Without asking, her iPod was sitting in his hands, his fingers flicking through her songs. She watched as he made different faces; Approval, disproval, confusion, indifference and then wierded out. He pulled the latter and turned the screen back to her for explanation.

"You don't like?" she asked.

"No. I like. I'm just wondering why _you_ have it on your iPod."

Okay, so the song wasn't exactly subtle in its lyrics and it was one of those songs designed for the dirtier of moods. The lyrics went something along the lines of 'I wanna fuck you like an animal' to accompany a sound that stirred blood. It wasn't exactly what you'd expect to find on a girl's music list. Personally she blamed Lois; she'd only discovered the gem after borrowing her laptop for a night due to a faulty battery in her own. It was on a playlist Lois had craftily (*cough cough*) called '_XXX extra's_' a.k.a Lois's sex mix tape.

Though in all honesty, Chloe had stolen more than a few songs from it and still had them to date. And from Bart's grin, he had found the rest of her guilty pleasures. Some of the highlights included; 'I get off', 'I like it rough', 'Something in your mouth', 'Inside of you' and a little bit of 'Take me on the floor'. Every single one courtesy of Lois.

Bart cocked her a knowing grin. "I'm liking your style Chlo-a-licious." He winked. Blood heating in embarrassment she took the earphone from him and put it back in her ear, sending him the 'go away' neon signal and he joined Ac in the kitchen for a pre-hunt feast.

In her blocked out world she watched Oliver's lips move, talking to Victor as they swapped chairs and something else went on in the virtual world. Who knows what? She was trying hard not to care. She couldn't help but feel like they were treading on her territory while she was locked inside, unable to do anything but watch. But… to admit the unwanted truth, to see Oliver get his technology on… it did something for her, despite how severely pissed she was. Victor nodded a few more times, fingers went across shoulder pointing to different options.

Chloe rolled her eyes, she would have been finished by now. Multitasking was definitely not a male thing and they were just failing epically at their attempts. It gave her some comfort in knowing that as much as Oliver denied it, she **was** still needed. She wouldn't have been surprised if he looked up and beckoned her over to ease his pain. She laughed internally, toying with the idea of refusal and letting him struggle. But it seemed the thought was wasted and he grinned successfully, Victor nodding a final time then fetching the others from the kitchen. Oliver wandered over and knelt before her, slipping his fingers along her cheeks and lifting the earphones out like one would with an unruly teenager.

"We're off." he stated. She rose her eyebrows and shrugged as if to say '_right… why should I care?_' He sighed, the hurt a dull shadow in his eyes. "Be safe, and nothing reckless. Any problems and Bart can speed back." She wasn't five; she could stay in a locked house for the next few hours. His hand dropped, resting on her thigh. She took the contact as permission to tease.

"What do I do if I get bored?" she asked. "No-body's here to relieve me." She rolled the word 'relieved' over her tongue, the implication fresh in the air. He grinned.

"I'll make sure I hurry back then."

"Don't bother." she spoke lightly. "I doubt I'll need you for a long while. I just wondered." She took the earphones back from him and put them back in her ears as he shook his head disbelieving her teasing mood and stood as the others came back. They parted with a wave and a goodbye. Oliver was the last to turn away and she naughtily blew him a seductive kiss, complete with a finger wave. Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. It would be a long night tonight.

* * *

I think I covered a good range of emotions in that chapter.

We had some tears, some anger, some lust, some tease.

As far as the sex guide goes I got a lot of the weirder stuff from the internet. (Yep, that was **fun** searching for… lots of weird results) And I had a good flick on the cosmopolitan website and found myself naturally falling to the sex heading and I actually found that a recent study discovered 48% of regular headaches sufferers found relief from an orgasm (faster than pain meds too). Haven't tried it out myself yet, but I'll bet you migraine sufferers have a new hope blooming. There was also some other 'interesting' findings and facts about the big 'O' if you want to give it a read later.


	28. Games

Ollie + team of superheroes are out saving some teen meteor infected from utter annihilation and getting them to safety in Gotham. Of course they made the mistake of leaving dear little Chloe behind and feeling rather bored.

Whatever will she get up to?

(Chapter requirements: Dirty Mind.)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight; Games

With the teens meeting Dinah in Gotham everything was running smoothly. They even had chance to stop in and break up a drug dealers meet 'n' greet party. Oliver planned to check out a few more warehouses since he had the group together. But first, his mind was still attached to Chloe land and wouldn't stop the constant chanting till he checked back in. He could swing by, check to make sure she wasn't tearing apart his life and maybe get a few kisses in… then again, he probably wasn't her favourite person right now.

He held up his hand, stopping the boys as they dropped down to a lower roof. Bart was even sticking with them, seeming content to be going at their pace tonight. It would be easier if Bart went back, quicker too. On that decision he turned back, his instruction ready to be headed.

"Impulse, check back with Watchtower." Bart grinned and was gone before they could blink. Ac and Victor rested against the brick of the adjacent wall waiting for the check up report. Oliver listened to the whoosh of air on the communication headsets as Bart ran. A door clicked open. His apartment. Shoes made contact with wood. His stairs.

'_Yes. Yes. Oh god yes! –Oh my god! Bart, what the __**hell**__ you doing here?'_

"Woah. Sorry Chlo-a-licious. Didn't mean to interrupt the one on one time." A chuckle came across the ear piece and Oliver turned a shocking shade of green envy. What had he walked in on? What was the sight before the eager teen?

'_You can't tell anyone. Swear it__**– **__Are they listening in? Oh god. Give that to me.'_ A ruffle of air came past then nothing but silence. She'd either turned it off or shoved it under a pillow to muffle the voices. Victor looked up at Oliver in question. He could do nothing but shrug, he had no idea what she had been doing… he hoped to god it wasn't what the blood running to his cock thought it was.

He knew her noises by heart now. They became the lullaby at night to calm his wild possessive spirit. They sang to him in sweet cannon, her sweet face in the grasp of her big O pulled to the front of his mind while he dealt with tedious business calls and angry clients. Billing forms and staff paperwork had not been the same since he first heard her and he had not been able to remove her distraction as his mind wandered yet again. She had taunted him before, saying she might get bored… but he had never thought she was serious. Till now.

12 torturous minutes later Bart was stood back with them. His cheeks red; from the run, or from Chloe? Oliver's green monster prepared for a fight to the death. Chloe was **his**.

"You do realise we need to know what just happened right?" Ac stated, pushing from the wall and squaring up to Bart. Oliver remained silent. He needed it for his own sanity. He needed to know it was platonic; that nothing happened. Maybe it saw some sick joke they were pulling on him. But...she sounded so real, so lost in her activity.

"Chloe swore me to silence. I'm not allowed to tell you." Oliver was ready to grab the boy by his childish curls and throw him into oncoming traffic if he didn't share. Before it came to that he continued. "However, she didn't say anything about vague descriptions." Victor chuckled. Bart practically came with an escape clause tattooed on his speeding ass.

"Alright. Share at your own leisure." Vic invited and crossed his arms across his chest.

"It was a male activity. Well, one that you associate more with men, but it's very so fucking sexy to see a woman doing it." Oliver's cheeks warmed as Bart danced around with the words streaming in the purest form of happiness. "Oh, and it was most definitely clothing appropriate. Which by the way: **Yum**! And the noises she made." Bart wolf whistled. "Quite the lungs on that one. Her sweet little fingers were oh so busy." Bart twiddled his fingers in demonstration. "She was so embarrassed when I found her, all covered in sweat. She practically attacked me to keep me silent. After she covered her '_activity_' of course."

Ac and Victor laughed, joined by Bart.

Oliver's head was spinning in anger and jealousy. She was doing **that**… on his bed. All alone. No, not alone. Bart was there. Bart saw her! He wanted home as quickly as possible. Re-mark what was his. He wore her nail marks with pride, she should wear his possessive kisses, purple against her cream skin: she was _**his**_.

"We'll finish and leave." Oliver didn't need the voice distorted to sound gruff and authoritative this time. It was the pumping claim dying for Chloe.

Chloe flopped back onto the bed. Bart had scared her half to death. He had sworn secrecy but if he let slip and Oliver knew she was on his shooting game, trying to beat his top score for her ultimate bet, he'd call it all off. She was at 2% health with one clip left in her gun and trying to master expert level when Bart had sped in. Her successful winning high turned to shock. But it wasn't just for fun, she needed Oliver to be 100% sure he would win with these odds. His favourite game which he held the high score, he wouldn't think twice about possibly losing. She set back the controllers and game where she found them, having wiped off her new top scores and popped in a movie, waiting for Ollie to return.

She'd already caught herself 3 times edging toward the laptop to check their locations. Without guiding them she felt like she had lost them completely.

She had her game planned out though. Oliver would return and she would strike, while the iron was hot. Propose her possibly life-changing deal. If he won on his game she would let Emil take out Brainiac. If not, he would give her permission to fight, to go back to what she loved. He would train her to be powerful and no longer little miss ordinary sitting in her ivory tower, guarded by the prince of thieves.

She grinned, thinking of Oliver as her Robin Hood to her Maid Marian. True enough the man had an arrow aimed direct to her heart, but there was always the chance he could nick an artery and she'd bleed out before she could feel the sweet sting of love poisoning her system with its rich sugary kisses.

The Green Arrow returned to find his babe stretched out across the sofa, in her short pyjamas, watching a boring movie like nothing had happened that wasn't of the purest of innocent activities. This was the angel, the one who blushed at the naughty words in a book. He loved her as much as he loved her adventurous devil who ordered him naked and thrown up against the wall without so much as a batted eyelid.

"Oliver!" She spun around of the sofa leaning over its back and reaching out a hand to him. She certainly seemed angelic. But he knew better than to buy her façade. He'd fallen prey to it more than once. Her angel may draw you in, but it was the devil's tongue that grabbed you after that and you became its prisoner. He pushed the leather hood down, the glasses off. She tumbled from the sofa with an unexpected grace before he could do anymore and her hands took his wrists, the gloves exciting her skin. "I have a proposition." Her eyes gleamed, the inner imp showing its true agenda.

"A proposition?" he repeated. "I decline. Whatever it is, I don't like the look in your eyes." No he didn't like it. He loved it. But it's was the danger it conveyed he was in love with and that could lead to no good.

"But you haven't heard it yet." She pouted and he was gone, sold down the river of sin.

"Fine. What do you propose that couldn't wait another second longer?"

"A bet. 'A final. Last ever. _Won't ask for it ever again'_ bet." Okay, he was hooked. What could she possibly want? He knew the answer the instant he asked it.

"I'm not teaching you to fight." he stated.

"That's fine. I thought you might like the opportunity to remove Brainiac from me. That's all. But if you won't…" Oh his conniving little princess of darkness had him by his balls and wasn't loosening her grip.

"What's the bet?" She grinned in triumph.

"One round. On your stupid game. You win; I get Emil to take out Brainiac. I win, you teach me to fight, and you don't keep me from missions."

"Hardly fair that you get two things." he observed, his mind searching for trickery from his mischievous minx.

"Fine. Brainiac goes and you can choose a page. Any page you want." Her eyes pointedly flickered to the sex guide on the sofa. "I finished reading it by the way. And Eleanor X. My favourite chapter was 30." She always was a sucker for the endings. Plus it wasn't the hard fast fuck, it was the slow love making adoration act where everything became the 'happily ever after'. She might not trust herself to find it in real life, but in fiction it was always her favourite.

He rose an eyebrow, not expecting her reaction. Chapter 30 was the lover's chapter where everything was about the confessions of love and where he proposed. She had politely declined, not wanting the labels to define them, but it was the romance in the chapter, rather than the sex, that dominated.

"Which game?" he asked. Making sure she had no escape in her conditions.

"Your choice. Any you want."

"Have you played any before?" If Brainiac already had a hold on them she would easily kick his ass, but if she hadn't played them before he would easily take her before the bug could even think.

"You seriously think I sit around playing these? I watched Victor on a few." He missed her evasion of the question. Would it be his downfall?

"Which?" he asked and she pointed. Chloe grinned, her finger missing the one he held the furthest lead on. Of course he would choose that one, and she had skilfully dodged the question of her previous plays. "How about we try a different one? Go retro?" She hadn't expected that, but she could hardly pass it up. Besides, all his games functioned the same: aim, shoot, watch die. It shouldn't be too hard to adapt Brainiac to it. Chloe smiled, still holding a secret advantage. It wasn't the one she wanted or predicted, but she could work with it.

"Sure. Your choice." she repeated. Oliver fished out some old first edition game from beside the TV and waved it before her. She'd played its successors recently, so how hard could it really be? Oliver turned back, checking through the rules again.

"One round?" She nodded. "And if I win you **will** definitely remove Brainiac?" She nodded. "And, _any_ pages?" He cocked her a grin, he wouldn't pass up that opportunity.

"Any page your sick twisted fantasies desire. I promise. And you swear in return you will teach and let me guide you again?" He nodded.

"Do we have a deal?" She accepted his gloved hand, letting the leather send sparks of excitement up her arm. She'd have to remember to find him when he was wearing those sometime. "When do you wanna do this?" he asked, allowing her time to re-think.

"I find myself with nothing to do now." she simply answered.

"Alright. Now it is." He tugged off his gloves and unzipped the leather top, stripping it off so he sat casually in his black short sleeved top and the green leather bottoms. He would have changed totally, but what was the point when he'd be taking them off for her later anyway? He fixed up the controllers and game, setting the screen and options. Playing innocent she asked for a quick 'what does what?' explanation to which he explained then the game began.

Grenades sailed through the air.

The ground taking blow after blow.

Weapons were emptied and discarded at rapid speeds.

Scores changed in the blink of an eye then flew back again.

Traps were set, avoided and activated.

Fingers tapped at unrivalled speeds.

Buttons combinations flew through their minds.

The room filled with the sound of bullets, the groan of characters and the response of players.

Blood stained the dirt.

Motorbikes and vehicles became shields to a war of dignity.

Squeals left Chloe's lips.

Murmurs left Oliver.

More bullets, more wounds, more blood.

Adrenaline raced the track of arteries as they battle intensified.

Hits were taken. Lives were lost and at the end of the game a winner was called.

The difference between them being a margin of two points.

Two points which could have easily been collected from firing an extra machine gun round.

Two points which could have been found by using a mini first aid kit from the supplies.

Two tiny points were nothing compared to the high scores they were battling with. Yet these two were the most significant _**measly**_ points to define the winner. But a winner **was** called and the deal **was **made. This was the start and the end. With no time for any regrets. Her fate was sealed.

"I met him!" Dinah announced, walking through like she owned the place. Chloe turned from the sofa, flipping off the tv she had been passively watching. Oliver was amiss somewhere. Lord knows what he was doing.

"Who?" Chloe couldn't help but ask, lending Dinah the conversational ropes. She happily accepted.

"Him. _The night one_. Batman" she announced.

"You met **the** Batman?" Colour her cynical, colour her jealous. "Are you sure it wasn't some phoney?"

"Oh. Trust me. He was _**all**_ real." Dinah's dreamlike state took centre stage and she settled into the couch opposite Chloe. "I was watching from the roofs, hanging back, making sure we weren't followed. And I saw this shape. This beautiful dark shape leaping from this building. So curious as a cat I follow and the next thing I know I'm pinned under him and he's purring deep and dark, straight to my soul."

"_Who are you?" he asked. His solid weight pinning her down. Dinah licked her lips; this was a real man. She scoffed and bucked him off. Only two seconds later she was back under him, her front pressed to the cold concrete his hands pressing hers to the floor, away from her weapons. "Answer me!" he ordered, and she almost melted. __**The**__ Batman was laid atop her._

"_I don't care much for your tone." Dinah smiled and with a flick of her leg and quick movements she was out from under him, standing cowboy style opposite each other. Her insides fluttered. What a man… so muscled, so postured, so… he must be rich, she deduced, her ability to smell a billionaire never failing her. Even more so, she had this feeling he was single. How she knew? Years and years of mistakes put you on the fast track of the learning curve and she had become its mistress. Yep, the man stank of corporate business. He'd wear a suit well too. Gotham's own version of Oliver Queen. Oliver had mentioned him, but she never thought she'd be staring into the chiselled chest of the hero._

"_Why are you here?" he asked, his voice rough, dark and stimulating. A distorter? Or maybe it was all man. She trailed her tongue slowly round her lips, wetting them._

"_I could ask you the same thing." she purred. She stepped left, he mirrored her. A smirk took her. "Don't you have babies to be kissing and hands to be shaking?" His frown faltered and a chuckle breezed out._

"_Not tonight. I'm helping a friend." he replied cryptically._

"_This friend doesn't happen to have a fetish for green leather does he? Because really, it's not your style and you should think of following other people."_

"_Black Canary." he summarised._

"_The elusive Batman. I know I should be honoured, but I'm still breathing. What if I had been a murderer you let up?"_

"_I knew you were good."_

"_So the pathetic fighting style was all just an act? A '_Green Arrow says; Batman does_' kind of thing? Because I think you missed you target Bat boy."_

"_They're safe with me here now." She rose an eyebrow at him. _

"_Cocky much? To say you got beat by a girl."_

"_I'm a gentleman; I let you win." He smiled again. It was heavenly, but amiss the choir of angels. Oh, there were dark hints in him… and she couldn't wait to explore._

"_No such thing." she denied. "You don't want to admit you lost." She twirled a strand of short hair. "Wanna try again?" she invited but before he could respond she was hand to handing it with the black material of the hero, tossing aside his array of weapons as she went. Proving just how easy it was to disarm him. How weak he was. Each punch, blocked and caught seemed ineffectual. Each kick, was met with a move of his own. They covered the roof, forward and back, left and right. Edge to edge they fought, yet Dinah kept her song to herself and he made no attacks or advances at all. Till he had to. _

_Dinah overshot a punch, not expecting him to dodge quite so much and was carried away, falling to the floor with gravity's pull, only instead of face planting after a 3 story free-fall, she found herself pulled to his hard muscular frame, the Kevlar slammed solid against her breasts in her own suit. She felt her heart kick up speed in her chest._

"_You should be careful." he reprimanded, his voice suddenly softer, quieter, more seductive. Taking out his leg she let him fall back, to straddle him, then in a second flash they were back to how they started; her pinned by his weight staring up to his soulful eyes and flushed lips. Stubble sat accentuating his sharp jaw line, drawing her in. "Like I said. I let you win." She smiled and flexed her arms, feeling them tight in his grasp, she was going no-where. But Dinah had an ace up her sleeve. Maybe more a desire than an ace. But this was two birds and one polished perfected stone. _

_Acting on desire for taste and want for freedom she arched upwards, colliding her lips with his. He instantly dropped his guard, lost to her power. His hands freed hers, for more contact, to touch, to feel. Instead of leaping for freedom she was too lost, her tongue parting his lips and dancing with his. Oh, the taste. She felt all excitement race around her body, firing all her engines to high drive. Her arms looped around his neck, pulling him closer, angling for that deeper penetration, the pleasure of taking his bottom lip with hers and toying with it. He was putty for her all too capable hands. _

_There was only one thing that could bring a strong man to his knees. Simply put; it was a woman. _

_Dinah was 100% that woman for him._

_A burglar alarm went off a few streets away breaking through paradise. They both heard it and he backed off, but his eyes refused to leave her._

"_They need me." he spoke, his breath a whisper across her lips; plump and reddened from the kiss. Almost like he was justifying it to himself he nodded and suddenly they were both vertical. "I'll make a point of seeing you again." he swore and unwound his arm from her waist._

"_Not from around here you know."_

"_Then I'll make sure Arrow gives you free time." He winked and turned, jumping from the roof. She followed, watching as he climbed into the sleek, shiny, black bat car and squealed the tyres, pulling out sharp and flying round the corner. Dinah sighed. _

_That was her type of man. _

"So, I'm thinking of stalking around Gotham for a while, maybe causing some disorder to lure him back out. We can duel tongues again." she spoke dreamily.

"What was it like? Actually meeting him?" Chloe couldn't but want the entire scope, start to finish. She had spent months poured over his story in Gotham, to not have the details was a tease she had no desire to ignore. Dinah paused her answer and sat back.

"He was different…" she summarised.

"Different? How?" Chloe was hooked. Hanging on every word.

"Well. I guess I'm so used to hanging around these guys that any other super hero seems wild and wacky. But, he had this certain flair about him. More professional and exotic than our party of rebels. And physique wise: Oh my god. That Kevlar hugged him so close I could feel every breath." Dinah fanned herself over dramatically. "But I have a feeling I'll be seeing him soon again. Well, he'll come to me I think." She winked and slipped a hand into her boot, pulling out two bat shaped blades. "I may have got a little hand-sy during my exploration." Dinah admitted, without any shame. "I figured they looked expensive and he'd probably need them back. So I'd get to see him again." Dinah grinned at her own logic. "Maybe next time it won't just be his weapons I'll get a feel of."

"Yet again. I did not want to know that." Oliver's voice carried down as he walked into the room, Dinah turning the weapons in her hand. Chloe tensed up, she wanted to inspect them, to find a finger print. To put a name to the hero. Sure, Chloe already had her idea and was relatively sure she had the right man in mind. But to actually confirm that, she wouldn't pass up the opportunity. Dinah slipped them back in her boot. Lord knows how she felt comfy walking with them. "He says you can keep whatever you stole, by the way." Oliver took happiness in bursting her bubble. Dinah shrugged and then like a truck had hit her she wheeled around to Chloe.

"You're...! Oh my, you are aren't you!" Her arms were madly waving as she bounced on the spot. Chloe's eyes widened in fear. Dinah knew she was sleeping with Ollie. She didn't know how, but she was sure the cat was out of the bag. Oliver had no idea what she was going about, but that was cured in the next second. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you slept with him. I knew you would." Oliver laughed at Chloe's discomfort.

"Dinah. Go home." he spoke. She threw a look over her shoulder at him. Whatever went on between them there was no verbal fight and she flipped her hair on her grand exit. Chloe's eyes followed Dinah, missing Oliver's own movement as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are we good?" he asked, a whisper in the silence. "No regrets about our deal." She turned back to him, lips talking against his.

"Never" she swore and kissed him in tease.

"Bed?" he asked. She nodded and followed his lead, their hands together, fingers crossed with fingers in an eternal promise.

There was no going back. It was agreed. Everything changed in a matter of hours. Either way, she'd go to bed tomorrow night feeling very different indeed.

* * *

Ha ha ha. Evil you call me? Of course I am. Have we not covered this enough?

Apocalyptical Angel = the very essence of evil and tease. And she loves every second of it.

Don't worry. You'll find out who wins next chapter.


	29. Sugar Rush

Reviews have been delightful, and I must thank you. I don't usually write back personally because it makes me uncomfortable to be in social situations, and it's been pointed out before that a message filled with gratitude is a little of an over-kill, but in all seriousness they are so valued and I love each one.

In a reply to the anonymous Soldierdudette; Loved your review, but I do not really have any intention to continue S.E.X. I think devising a real plot would be far too complex for my simple mind, but it's nice to hear you liked it in such high praise. I promise if I ever get any sort of writer jumping me in the street and forcing me into the career, it will be the first thing I write. xx

Okay.

Time to find out who won the little bet. Is Chloe due for a good romp around on the mats with Ollie, or is a doctor visit in her future?

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine; Sugar Rush

"Chloe." She rolled toward the sound, her arms slipping around his frame. He was warm and cuddly, despite the hard muscles. He chuckled, his chest rising and falling quickly and pulled her closer. "Big day today." She groaned and pulled closer to him. He submitted to her nuzzling, one hand running over her berry scented hair, the other following the delicious curve of her spine with one ghostly finger. She giggled and tossed around. Teasingly he traced across with his finger again. More giggles and she rolled her shoulder, trying to remove the tickle. "I could be evil and tickle you awake." She snapped her head up, her eyes still closed and mumbled something which could only be translated as _'you wouldn't dare'_ "Would you care to test that theory?" he dared her right back and she flashed her eyes open to scowl at him.

"Get out of bed and leave me alone you big oaf." she muttered and crashed back against his chest.

"10 minutes more, then I come back with a bucket of cold water." She whimpered and hugged him tighter.

"You're evil in a morning."

"It's not morning anymore. As of 9 minutes ago, it's officially afternoon."

"Not for me. Go back to sleep." she complained.

"Chloe…" His finger trailed down her back again, a ghost on her spine and she wriggled free of him huffing as she flipped back the duvet and stumbled to the bathroom.

Three cups later and she was caffeinated; ready to go. She stood in a tank top and loose bottoms opposite Oliver, ready to face her fate.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked for the 50th time. For the 100th she replied exactly the same.

"A deals a deal. Can't back out."

"Fine. Come here." She stepped forward, the cold mats under her bare feet. His hands took hers and he kissed her, a second later she had her feet swept out from under her and she was lying on her back. "Don't get distracted." he instructed and the lessons began.

In a type of punishment he agreed to train her but he promised he would work her ass to the bone everyday and every night. She'd get no easy goings because she was female. She wanted this and she was going to get everything he had. She knew it was because he wanted her to quit. To call it off. But she told herself it was because he wanted her to be good so she wouldn't lose. At least that was what she repeated yet again as her ass hit the floor.

She had lost count of the number of hits he had landed on her. Lost count of the times she hit the mats. And by far lost count of the number of times she thought '_oh, just stuff it. Oliver will keep me safe_'. She was staying vertical by sheer will power drawn from caffeine alone.

He had lessons for everything. Don't predict his moves. Don't wait for him to go first. Don't think the fight is over. Don't play blow for blow. Don't do this. Don't do that. Yep; he was trying his hardest to make her quit. Thankfully the inbuilt stubborn pride was fighting him mentally as well.

2 hours later and she was 70% sweat, 20% skin and 10% clothing. She didn't know how he did this all night as well; he must be as worn out as she was. He looked it, and thank god for that. Otherwise they would have been going all day. She crashed against the mats as he called it finished and let out a breath. Oliver was officially a sore loser. And determined to get his way, whatever the cost.

"You still want to learn?" he asked after downing another bottle of water.

"Oh yeah." she swore. "Then I can kick your ass for torturing me." He laughed and dropped to the floor beside her, passing her the water.

"Drink. You need to stay hydrated."

"No. I need you to have a lot less stamina."

"Oh com'on you don't mean that." He chuckled and laid back, his face level with hers. "I wouldn't be half as good in bed." He winked. She scowled and pathetically kicked out her leg at him. He barely felt it she was so drained. "We need to get some energy back in you. Dinner. My treat. We'll go out somewhere fancy."

"We need **coffee**." she corrected "And a shower." she added as a second thought.

"Drink the water."

"Coffee has water in it."

"Yep. That's true. But water also has water in it." She groaned and rolled onto her elbows tipping back the bottle. She had to admit, it was pretty refreshing.

"Why can't you just be a good guy and admit you lost fair and square?" she complained. He didn't say anything in response, just stared at her, looking smug. "So how long do I get tortured for?" she asked.

"I don't know what you mean." he replied coyly.

"I'll re-phrase. How long do I withhold sex from you for?" Yep she was just about pissed enough to withhold sex for everyday he burned her out. Besides, she hadn't the physical energy even if she wanted.

"Ah right. Well… how about if I make it up to you?" She rolled onto her side, looking at him.

"I'm listening." He grinned.

"I'll admit I wasn't the easiest of teachers today. But I won't apologise for making you stronger. If you want to be out there, I want you to be the best you can be, and the best way I can do that is to show you what it's really like. Fast, unfair and without mercy. I delivered that today, you will learn and you _will _cope." She rose an eyebrow. "But I will make it up to you. Good work will get a reward."

"Oh really? And do I get a reward today?" Her eyes lit up despite the teasing tone.

"5 star restaurant and you and Dinah can have girl time at a spa tomorrow morning."

"Oh Ollie. You sure know how to woo a girl. Offer her food and hot Swedish men to remove all her knots." She mock swooned and he shook his head trying to keep back the smile.

"I'll make sure you don't get any men." She rolled her eyes and flopped back to the mats.

"Spoil sport." she muttered and listened to him laugh. "Alright. Coffee." Somehow the simple word managed to draw on her last supply of energy and she was on her feet, racing to the kitchen.

Oliver groaned and collapsed fully as she went from sight. How did she have so much energy? He was knackered and in desperate need of a deep muscle massage himself. He doubted he could stand up, let alone race to the kitchen for coffee. Staying on the mats and sweating a river seemed to be all he was capable of…unlike the tiny fluffy kitten of energy who refused to give in. Sighing he rolled over and dragged himself to his feet.

"God Ollie." she cursed, her voice carrying from the bathroom. He poked his head around the door, drinking in her naked back.

"You called." She turned and looked over him dismissively.

"Have you seen this?" Her breasts, yeah, they were masterpieces. "Eyes little lower Ollie." He smirked and dropped his eyes. She had some purple panties on. Why purple he didn't know, but he loved them. "Ollie. Mind out of the gutter for a second please. Look." She swivelled to her side, her hands fluttering past the barely there cotton to the top of her left thigh. It was feint but there was the start of a bruise across her beautiful skin. If keeping her alive later meant giving her a few bruises now, he could rationalise that in his mind and stopped the guilt train from departing.

"I told you it was dangerous. _You can always quit_." Chloe rolled her eyes and sauntered up to him, a hand on his bare chest pushing him backwards as she tried to stay focussed. He passed the barrier of the door and she paused.

"_You can always shower after me_." She gave him one final shove and closed the door, making a point of sliding the lock home and shutting him out. He grinned to the solid wood and settled himself on the bed. Waiting.

She wasn't long, not long at all compared to other females, but she came back out solely covered by a white towel, sitting high on her legs, tucked under her arms. Without a second thought he stepped forward, to touch, to ravish, to taste, only to be blocked by her hand again.

"Shower first." she corrected.

"But I want you now." His eyes swore promises of fast pulses and screaming breaths in the grasp of the ultimate pleasure. Chloe gathered back her free will from the floor.

"I'm clean. You're sweaty." He took her hand in both of his and pulled her sharp to his chest, the cotton against his bare skin delightful, but he knew something better. Skin to skin. She gasped, clearly his thoughts had been wandering during her shower. Not that she could say hers had stayed PG either. "But… if you have a shower…" She left the suggestion hanging, her lips gliding along his in a teasing pass.

"How about I rectify this whole problem and make you sweaty, then we can both have a shower?"

"Hmm, I don't know." She sucked a breath, mocking him. "No. I'm sticking with my original idea. Shower." She ducked out from under him and waltz to her dresser pulling out underwear and letting the towel fall from her, no care for his stares. The air was still warm since the heat wave had yet to pass fully so Chloe threw a summer dress over her head and dodged Oliver's next grasp to grin cheekily and leave him for his shower. Alone.

Chloe hadn't sat down for more than a second when Lois barged in. Oliver's house also seemed to be open to everyone, she would have to be more careful from now on when and where they made with the monkey sex.

"Is Oliver here?" Was Lois's first question; demanding and looking like she was going to burst.

"Upstairs. Shower." She hoped. Oh god, if he came down naked now… Then again. It was anything Lois hadn't seen before.

"Good." Lois looked up at the ceiling like she could see through it then perched at the very end of the sofa, close to falling off. Her eyes locked with her cousins and the happiness seemed to spread. "I know. And I know you know." Okay, points for confusing statements go to…

"What do you know?"

"About Clark." Okay that was a shocker. She had expected some sort of other revelation. Like the coffee cart had a new flavour. "And I can't believe he told you before he told me. I can't believe you knew for all this time."

"Lois, what are you on about?" It wasn't below her cousin to go off shooting bullets and hope to hit something. Chloe had to make sure they were on the same page before she said anything.

"Oh com'on Chloe. Clark… and the blur. Clark **is** the blur." Okay… well, Clark had said he was going to tell her, but she didn't expect it to be this soon.

"What … did he… how did you-?"

"He told me. Well, he half told me, but I already knew." Lois's smile became more pronounced. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. All the phone calls, the quick exits, the ability to speed across the country in a second, with-"

"What do you mean 'he half told you'?" Had Chloe revealed something she shouldn't have?

"Well…" Lois's hyper streak took a dive and her face turned a little guilty. "He didn't _actually_ say anything-"

"Lois!" Chloe felt shattered, she had betrayed Clark.

"No. I mean he called and said that he wanted to talk about something. And I found this paper as I was waiting to get home. The blur had been very active in North America recently. So I tracked him through the papers and every time Clark was off on one of his 'man trips' the Blur saved someone. I can't believe it. I should have seen it before."

"Lois! Does Clark know?"

"I was thinking of telling him later, when he comes back home. I just needed you to confirm it. Which I love you for little cus." Lois pulled Chloe into a hug but Chloe wriggled, Lois may be happy but Chloe currently felt a rock and hard place surrounding all her escape.

"How did you know I was in on this? You took a serious chance Lois."

"Oh please, you always had a lack of curiosity about the blur, and you were so close with Clark, you lied for him on more than one occasion. Of course you knew." Lois was so sure of herself. Impressed by her own power of outsmarting Chloe and finding that all important truth.

"Lois you can't just go around blurting this out."

"Do I look 5 years old? Of course not."

"Why didn't you just wait till he told you himself? What if he wanted to talk to you about something else? Can you act the same around him?"

"Chloe this isn't a Shakespearian drama. This is Clark. If I happen to let him slide on a few dates when I hear police sirens then so be it. He'll never know. And if he doesn't want me to know then that's fine, I won't betray him. But he should have told me."

"Lois, it's Clark's choice to tell you or not. You can't stick your nose into his life." Chloe stood, her anger from the trickery rising in her blood. What was she going to do now? She had sold Clark out to her cousin and Lois was grinning like a maniac. Like she'd just discovered the Holy Grail and wanted to know why Chloe wasn't jumping up and down with her. Lois's own temper rose, equally matching it's cousin's fire.

"I'm not _sticking_ my nose in anywhere. I simply think with how close we are that he should be alright with telling me." Lois's hands fell to her hips. Her tone took a more dangerous turn.

"Ladies. Do I need to break you two apart?" Oliver's voice sailed down from the upstairs. Lois silenced.

"No. We're fine." Chloe answered and tugged Lois's arm back into Oliver's study.

"Okay, look. I get the fact that I maybe over trod into his life a bit. Maybe went a little bit stalker-ish. But Chloe, I knew something wasn't right. He left me in the middle of a date. At least this way I know it's not because of me." Lois paused and perched on Oliver's desk. "He does like me right? He was going to tell me someday… right?" Lois being un-sure was like the planets suddenly deciding to spin the other way. Chloe's anger dropped like a hot rod.

"Of course he likes you Lo. He called last night, he said he was going to tell you." Lois smiled and pulled Chloe to her for a love filled hug.

"Wait." Lois pulled back. Horror struck. "What do I wear? I'm pretty sure I don't have an outfit for a confession of super heroism." Chloe laughed and pulled back to her cousin. "Speaking of… how's life with the Green Arrow?"

"Lois…" the tone was warning. She'd prefer to talk Clark.

"Well, I already know how your sex life is. I heard way too much the other night thank you." Lois wafted her hand out and watched as Chloe turned defensive.

"We're just…" Screwing around and accidentally falling for each other? "Passing time." she finished.

"Till what?" Chloe sighed, Lois should probably know. She'd find out soon enough and then there would be hell to pay.

"Okay. Don't freak out. And I mean that. But… I'm sort of wanted dead by a few people and Oliver's keeping me safe."

"He's doing a lot more than that." Lois instinctively replied. "How do you even get yourself into these situations Chlo?" Chloe shrugged. "At least you love him. You could have to live with some jerk like-"

"Woah. I don't love him." Chloe denied, stepping back from her cousin. Lois smirked knowingly.

"Trust me. _I know_. Besides, when did my little cousin start sleeping with men she didn't love? That man's claimed you heart and soul and you're loving it." Before Chloe could deny any further a door shut upstairs and movements could be heard. "Happy sexing you little love birds." Lois sing songed and shuffled out the door and snuck from the apartment, before Chloe could say another word.

"What did Lois want?" Oliver came around the door to the study, taking Chloe back in his arms. She could feel the buzz flowing into her again, this wasn't the buzz of family or friends… it was different. Was Lois right? She shook it off and pulled herself back together.

"To destroy my life." She sighed. "How was your shower?" He smelled like cologne, inviting her in, her fingers playing with the collar of his white shirt. True to his word, they were going out to eat.

"Lonely." he replied, his finger curling under her jaw and lifting up her chin. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. Naturally she cuddled closer, her arms wrapped around his neck. She gasped in surprise as she felt him lift her from the floor and he sat in his computer chair, her across his lap. "I have to go into work tomorrow." he whispered apologetically. "And I promised you a spa day."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine here. Dinah can come over and we'll gossip. I can stay in with Lois as well. We'll make it a girl's day."

"A girl's day…" he mused. "Would that be including pillow fights?" he teased.

"No. That's a girl's _night_." she corrected in a laugh. "For a girl's day we just wander around in lingerie and compared sex stories. Then maybe, if there's time we experiment with each other and make cheap porn videos to sell to old obese men who don't leave the computer chair all day."

"I knew it." he swore and she laughed again. He tugged forward his laptop and started searching different spa's. "Feel free to partake in those activities by the way. As long as I get to watch."

"If you're lucky maybe we'll give you a free video." she taunted.

"Oh you tease." He tilted her head, kissing her lips. "Mind out of the porn for a second or two please. We need to find you a spa."

20 minutes later and Chloe was practically purring, she had no idea there were so many types of massages, and then the body wraps, facials, treatments, peels and full body scrubs. The designs were spectacular as well. Never had she been so enticed by white tile and heated Jacuzzis. The food options as well. She'd tried to stray Ollie away from the 5 star, super expensive places, but he heard nothing of it. If it wasn't 5 star it wasn't good enough for his queen. Currently she only had one issue with the whole spa deal, and that was with leaving her technology at home. Almost all of the ones they looked at (the ones Oliver dubbed as good) forbid technology, or you had to leave them at the desk if it was important.

Eventually White Sands was mutually agreed upon. A quick text to Dinah and she was over the moon. Of course with it being all Oliver's treat she had no reason not to be. Oliver thought of getting Lois to tag along and make his wild fantasies a greater possibility. However, it seemed Lois was all booked up with Clark for the next few days when they had called. She was going to be lost on an island in the middle of no-where for another vacation since he had missed so much for the other one. Not to mention Lois was less likely to get him in trouble with her loud mouth if they were out of the country and away from large groups of people.

The spa was quite a drive out as well, a good hour out of the city limits. But then it made sense, what spa wanted the rush of traffic and the blaring of horns to entertain the clients? Chloe rested her head on his shoulder as he finished up, selecting the different options, making sure she had nothing to do but turn up and be pampered. **By a woman**, that had been specifically requested and granted which made him more relaxed about her adventure tomorrow.

"You do realise we'll need to go shopping." she muttered, nuzzling against his neck, getting comfy.

"And why is that?" he asked, not that he had any objection.

"Well. I'm not walking around a spa in the buff and I don't own any swim suit or anything."

"You could just go in your underwear. Besides, they give you a robe." He winked and looped his arm around her waist.

"Swim suit. Bikini." she corrected. He chuckled.

"Fine. We'll go after dinner. 'kay?" She sighed and closed her eyes as he finished the booking. Making sure nothing could go wrong.

"Where are we going for food?" she whispered, her breath warm on his neck. Ollie turned, looking down on her closed eyes. He'd worn her out bless her. At least he knew she did have limits and couldn't run solely on caffeine. It made him feel better about that morning.

"Where do you want?" A warm hand settled on her cheek and she smiled.

"Pizza." she muttered. He laughed.

"I can take you out anywhere. Anywhere in the world and you just want pizza?" She grinned, the effect somehow sweeter as she kept her eyes closed, hugging his chest and breathing in his scent.

"I like pizza." she justified the simple mindedness of an infant due to the mental exhaustion.

"How about being wined and dined in a beautiful restaurant and waited on my snobby staff?" She shrugged; indifferent to the option. "Dinner and dancing?" He stepped up his deal. But Chloe wasn't that type of girl.

"Paper plates and greasy Chinese?" she countered.

"Candlelit balcony overlooking the city?"

"Couch and old movie."

"Fancy outfits?"

"Pj's." she corrected, preferring her safe indoor eating habits. They required less effort.

"Thousands of cutleries you have no idea how to use?" She laughed.

"Fingers." she simply replied and drummed her digits against him.

"Tough." he replied. "We're going out."

"I'm not going anywhere that requires me to change outfit."

"Then I think I know where we're going." he concluded and shut off the laptop, nudging Chloe so she would wake up a little more. She grunted and whined but slipped from him and wandered to find shoes.

He was throwing and catching the car keys when she came back down. Her lips were painted to invite him closer. A feint aroma of perfume on her pulse points and a brighter spark in her eyes. She looked blissful and content with herself and, in connection, with him. Easily she accepted his hand on hers. Then he took her purse and threw it onto the sofa before pulling her into the elevator.

"Hey!"

"You don't need it. I'm paying. For the bikini as well. Besides, it makes you a target for robbery and I'm not feeling up for a run down the streets tonight." She grinned again and huddled to him as the elevator jutted down.

"I'm driving." she announced. The keys suddenly dangling from her ring finger. He looked down at his hands, he could have sworn he was holding them only a second ago. "You're lucky I didn't take your wallet as well" she spoke and giggled as he stood confused.

"You really think it's wise for you to be driving again? Remember last time?" He prompted trying to snatch the keys back. She kept them close to her, dodging his advances with ease.

"I'll try to remove the sensuality of my driving, but you need to keep your thoughts clean unless you plan on buying a car with a back seat."

"I'll keep that in mind." he noted. "But regardless, you don't know where we're going."

"I can follow directions."

"I can get us there quicker." She held up her hands in surrender.

"Fine. You can drive." She smirked. He held out his hand for the keys. She grinned further. "Don't look at me. They're in your pocket. Seriously. Check your right pocket." He slipped his hand into the pocket of his trousers. Somehow the keys had found their way back to him.

"I'm going to have to watch you aren't I?" Chloe grinned and moved from his grasp as the elevator opened up and danced out.

Oliver's choice of restaurant was high scale and uptown making Chloe's summer dress feel rather raggedy. Oliver passed the valet the keys and put his hand on Chloe's back, leading her in a straight line, rather than the drunken stagger she was going for.

"You said I wouldn't need to change." she hissed under her breath.

"You don't. You look beautiful." Her cheeks warmed at the compliment. It wasn't just something he said either, she could tell he actually meant it. "Besides. If too many people look at you I'll start getting jealous."

"Thanks Ollie." she muttered sarcastically and let him lead her inside. Of course the server knew him by name and led him to his 'usual booth'. Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes at the waitresses drawing straw for his table, ignorant of the fact she was sitting with him. Had he been honest about his recent past and lack of dating? Evidence so far said no. Oliver took control of the wine, asserting his knowledge and manly beverage choosing powers while Chloe watched the waitresses slyly.

"Chloe. I came here alone a few times. They think I'm here alone again and are deciding who gets to not so subtly slip me their phone number." She flashed her eyes up to him, not realising he was watching her watch them. "And I was worried _**I'd **_get jealous. Clearly my concern was misplaced."

"I'm not jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about." she lied. Her thoughts were on the dyed blonde who was taller, slimmer and had bigger breasts than her. Naturally, it was just fate that she was the one to win his table. Chloe internally sighed and tried to stop all thoughts of tripping her or stealing her tips. Yes, it was petty and she knew it. But Oliver was hers. Chloe's brain skipped a few gears and jumped back. _'Oliver was hers'_ where had that come from? She didn't have time to evaluate her sanity before big, blonde and beautiful floated over with a forced grace.

"Mr Queen. It's nice to see you again." _Bitch_, Chloe instantly thought. "Have you decided on your choice of wine for the evening?" Chloe was mentally arguing with the pro's and con's of her foot '_slipping_' and kicking her. Blondie could at least acknowledge Chloe was alive before she smooched all over Oliver. It was courtesy. Chloe came out from her internal bitch rant as Blondie turned back with his wine order. What was it he ordered? Oh well, she guessed she'd find out soon enough.

"You're so jealous." He laughed and took one of Chloe's fists from the table and rubbed his thumb caressingly over it.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking if she could have made more of a claim on you without actually mounting you." Oliver laughed at her delightful phrasing.

"Com'on. I promise you now I have no interest in her. Only you." His thumb stroked over her hand and she relaxed out of a fist. "We can leave if you want."

"No. I'm good. And too hungry to spend another hour deciding on food."

"You know. You can have pizza if you want." He passed her a menu, her eyes following his finger to the fancy named tomato and bread dish which was basically just pizza in a bowl with extra garnishing. She grinned. Oliver always provided for her needs. Speaking of: Caffeine… She scanned the hall, hoping they didn't have some objection to coffee addicts. "Your mocha whip is on its way." Oliver stated with a smirk, watching her eyes shine alight. He thought of everything.

"Thank you." she breathed. Knowing Oliver it would be an extra large with chocolate dusting across it. Just how she liked it.

"So. Decided what you're having?"

"I figured I'd be adventurous and try the pizza mix up."

"Adventurous. Very risky indeed." he complimented.

"What can I say? I live on the edge. You?"

"I have to admit, there's a steak that always calls me back to this place." She laughed. "I may have to honour my tradition."

"I think tradition is very important." Chloe smiled and like a magical beacon had gone off, lady luscious was back, her notepad in hand ready to take his order. Oliver delivered them both. Chloe had gone to mean bitch world again. She honestly couldn't help it. Her eyes scanned her over before falling on a sleek mobile phone in her back pocket. She was pretty sure that wasn't part of the waitress uniform.

"Chloe? Do you want to order dessert now. Or later?" Chloe snapped back. The waitress finally looking across at her.

"Later." she simply spoke and pulled a fake smile.

"Alright. That's fine." Miss Marvellous stated. Chloe's elbow nudged a pepper grinder which had been carelessly placed at the edge of the table and it tumbled to the floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see it." Chloe apologised to her. The waitress bent and picked it up and finished the order with a smile. As she left Chloe slipped her hand back from behind her back and was scrolling through a blackberry.

"Chloe is that…?" Oliver's eyes widened as he realised. "Chloe that's bordering stealing." He couldn't stop the chuckle. He really had to start watching her more carefully. He knew something was dodgy when she moved the pepper mill to the edge of the table, but he didn't expect she would stoop to pick pocketing with it.

"She'll get it back. I'm just curious what was so important that she couldn't leave it at home."

"There's a difference between curiosity and illegality."

"Hmmm. But I know what I'm doing." Brainiac had worked its magic and her number combination type password was gone in a few seconds. Chloe had no issue with trolling through her calendar, nor her inbox, or sent box for that matter. Actually she had nothing off limits. 3 minutes later Chloe sat back wide eyed. "Oh. There are some things I regret doing. This is one of them."

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Oliver grinned.

"Nothing could have warned me for this."

"Alright. I'll bite. What is it?"

"Oh. You really don't want to know. Even I don't want to know." she spoke disgustedly.

"Chloe. Dish."

"Alright. But I'm warning you it's not pleasant." She slid the phone across the table. Oliver caught it and read the screen. Well, it wouldn't be pleasant for Oliver at the very least.

"Yep. I did not want to know that." Chloe couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't stop. Not only was Little Miss Perfect a slut, but she was a slut with a weird obsession. It seemed she had a secret folder on her phone of the naked body of every man she had ever slept with. Not only was the folder 300+ but she had given each photo a name and label with a score out of 10. Oliver's face had her cracking up all over again. The other customers were staring to give her weird looks and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to hide back the uncontrollable laughter. Oliver slid her back the phone like it was infected and she set it back to normal, working through the happy tears. It made it worst that she wanted Oliver to join her collection. She'd never be able to look at her the same when she came back. It quelled the hatred completely though. Now it was just pity and hilarity.

Waitress Weird returned with the food thankfully after Chloe had calmed down and the topic was settled on the activities of tomorrow. Chloe thanked her and replaced her phone as she turned to re-flirt with Oliver.

Food passed without anything disastrous happening and then came dessert. While it may have been the buzz of the wine, or maybe the spices in the pizza dish, maybe the delicious over-whipping of her mocha but she passed on the award winning coffee flavoured ice-cream and went for the toffee cake. Which despite the name was not actually cake. It was basically just gooey syrup and chocolate decorated with toffee chunks and fudge sauce drizzled over the top. By far dessert was the best.

As it arrived she made herself comfy, her feet slipping from her sandals and her toes wriggling in anticipation of the orgasm inducing flavour. Oliver was boring and passed on dessert. In her opinion he missed out on something very special.

He watched her intently, trying to figure out how she could moan like that over such a tiny mouthful of sugar.

"What?" she asked, suddenly aware of his staring and she licked her lips, wondering if she had chocolate around them. "Am I dribbling?" He laughed.

"No. I'm just trying to work out why I'm jealous of your pudding." She smiled and scooped another forkful and held out the sample to him.

"You have to eat to understand. I can't describe it to you." She told him and he parted his lips for the fudge forkful. She giggled like a child, watching him soar into heaven. "Amazing, right?"

"I've tasted sweeter." he replied and his eyes dropped down her chest landing between her legs. His meaning obvious despite the table blocking his sight. She blushed and kicked up her legs, her ankles crossed on one of his legs.

"If you're going to just sit there and watch me you may as well make yourself useful." He smirked and the rough pads of his thumbs took a foot each, rolling slowly down the arch of her foot. She dropped her head back, grinning wildly. Between them both they finished off the dish of pure concentrated sugar and had there last chat of the evening with the lovely and slightly freaky waitress. Oliver sorted out tipping and the bill, leaving her with nothing to do but curl up to his arm and pretend she wasn't craving him like a cat after catnip. She could have sworn he'd slipped some happy horny pill into her dessert, but then again Oliver always had this effect.

The great thing about the city was that shops had a good flow of customers even at 9pm and stayed open late to accommodate. Oliver had suggested buying online and having it delivered, but she wanted to make sure it fit and was good quality so they hit the shopping streets browsing for swim wear in mid February. Eventually, after a few failures, she walked out with an emerald green 2 piece. Was anybody really surprised by his colour choice though? Chloe certainly wasn't. But he insisted upon paying so she figured he could have first choice. It just so happened it fit her nicely and the colour suited her.

In due course they were back at the apartment with a caffeine fuelled energy ready to burn off. She had been itching to touch him, to _really_ touch him since they left the apartment. Hell, since they started sparring this morning if she's being honest. Chloe walked out of her sandals, kicking them back into a form of order against the door. Her hands were on his shirt, skilfully fast fingers flying through the buttons and slapping against warm muscular abs. Her lips colliding with his in an attempt to make them one yet again.

"Upstairs. 5 minutes." she whispered and set off in a run, her feet light and playful against the wood. Her hands were on her dress as she took the steps and he couldn't wait to follow. He raced to lock up the apartment and found her dressed in no more than a silk dressing gown, no cover or tie, just a strip of flesh between two white curtains, framing her beautifully. He groaned in delight and lifted her from the floor without warning. Squealing she guided him to the bed and made everything about him. Slowly her fingers rolled over his shoulders, taking the open shirt to the floor. Her lips made sweet love to every inch of his chest, her tongue dancing in small hot steps around his nipples, her hands refusing to let him go far away. When she finally popped his button he honestly thought he had died, her hand working un-hurried on him as her other hand was on herself, slipping between her parted legs and fluttering against her core. She was paced at her own leisure, each stroke deliberate to drag him further down into her lure. She'd had him on his knees for months on end, pleading for her warmth. And her she was; making him beg yet again.

Taking action he grabbed her knees, pulling them either side of him, her wet centre pressed to his cock. He may not be inside her, but he could feel the hot flush, the soaking of her inner walls as she waited desperate, the beat of the pulse as it pounded in her chest.

He could feel her want, her need, her frantic clawing longing to feel him thrust deep inside her. He took control of her; her legs snaring his waist, her petite frame fit tightly to him, her sex slick as she shaped around him, allowing him to sink to the hilt.

She became his music, his mouth rough on her throat. Hot fiery kisses trailed her body, up and down, like an everlasting gratification and worship. They fell back onto the bed, her nails re-marking him as she forced him deeper. They rocked in an alternating swing, meeting each other in craving, need and thrust. Her orgasm shredded through her, drawing calls of his name. He met her, tumbling through his own climax as she milked him, taking everything he had. Heart, soul, spirit and mind cornered by her enchantment.

She didn't want to move, couldn't and wouldn't. In her post-orgasmic bliss she knew she wanted to be here and no-where else. For her, it was Ollie. She was vaguely aware of being slotted into the covers but she never lost his touch so felt no reason to care for where she was. With him she would be safe, always.

* * *

Well, Lois was very very naughty. Smart and cunning. But naughty. Still it makes them very happy.

Now we just have to sort out some pure happiness for Chloe and Oliver.

I know you're wanting to see Chloe falling heels over head and not stopping herself, but trust me it will happen in time. She will crack, she just needs that _'push'_ which I am more than willing to give in the chapters to come.

I'd love to hear your responses, good, bad or just plain ugly. I am aware at the moment it kind of feels like I'm dragging this plot along unwillingly, but I promise it is all part of my plan. I originally wrote this for myself and my own happiness (yes, I'm weird) so hearing other peoples reactions are a mix between deathly important and couldn't care less, depending on the day.

Regardless of my ever changing hormonal moods, if you have an opinion you'd like to share, I'd love to hear it.

xx


	30. High Standards

So, I said something about adding an extra posting day, I'm thinking of posting mondays, wednesdays and saturdays to cheer up the week. Depending on progress I make I may remove the extra monday posting.

Not familiar with spa's. Unfortunately I don't have a billionaire who enjoys treating me to them like Chloe does.

Damn fictional world… they have it so good.

I did do my research…but if something is off, blame it on the lack of billionaire in my life.

* * *

Chapter Thirty; High Standards

A shrill of intrusion stirred her. She heard Oliver groan and roll over ending the interruption to a peaceful sleep.

"Sorry. Go back to bed." He kissed the top of her head, wriggling from her reach and scrubbing a hand over his tired eyes. Working sucked some days.

"No." she moaned in complaint and slipped across to wrap her arms around his waist as he sat on the bed, trying to find the mentality to stand and leave her. "Come back to bed. Nobody needs to work."

"Chloe. I'll be back later. I promise." That was making the assumption that sometime in the next hour he'd find the strength to leave.

"I can make you stay." She didn't even try to hold back the suggestion.

"Minx." he accused.

"Just 5 more minutes. You're so warm and soft."

"What am I? A teddy bear?" he laughed. "Besides, we both know those 5 minutes will turn into something a lot longer."

"Let them." she suggested. "I won't judge you for skipping work."

"Take mercy on me."

"Mercy is for the weak."

"And placed in the same bed as you, do you really expect me to have any strength?" She smiled. Her lips kissed along his shoulder, her warm hands keeping him close.

"Do I need to tell you to hurry back, or is that implied?"

"I think I got that from the monkey cuddle I'm getting. Besides, I have thoughts of you all wet and dirty being rubbed up and down by another woman in my head all day. Needless to say; I'll be seeing you as soon as I can."

"As long as I get you when you come back" she qualified.

"For however long you want. Whatever you want." he promised and she dropped her ensnaring hold.

"Have a nice day at work honey." she mocked in parting and dropped back down, snuggling up to his pillow, settling back into a bubble of sleep. He chuckled and shuffled around trying to find motivation to work at all for the next few years.

Chloe's next waking up was a lot different.

"Chloe! Spa! Get up!" Dinah's voice carried clear and loud without care. "Up! Up! Up!"

"Go away. I'm tired and you're being mean." Chloe cracked open an eye, checking the time. They had ages. "Dinah. Why so early?" Oliver had left at 6am because the world of business was partially insane. But the spa didn't want them till 10 and here she was stuck between times trying to reason with Dinah's logic before her first cup of coffee.

"I wouldn't be waking you up this early if you didn't have to dish out details about Oliver."

"Oh Dinah. We had sex. Get over it." Chloe face planted into the pillow breathing in Oliver's scent.

"Wow that bad huh?" she teased, knowing Chloe would dive alive to defend her lover. As predicted she turned over and opened both eyes. That was the extent of alive b.c. (before coffee) for Chloe.

"Fine. He's delicious. I want him. Yum yum. Leave me alone." she answered the demands of Dinah without any emotion and tried again for sleep.

"Where?"

"Where do you need to leave me alone? Here would be good."

"No. I need details about the first fuck."

"Dinah. You're being crude."

"I'm being therapist. Now I'll go bring you your coffee, from your favourite cart, with your favourite extras if, and only if, you answer all my questions."

"I'm not entertaining your pervy mind with any diagrams or anything."

"Did I ask for diagrams?" Dinah stated and sat into a chair, her feet propped on the bed. "Okay, we'll start simple. Who gave in first?" Chloe tucked the duvet under her arms, covering her nakedness and shuffled up to entertain Dinah's twisted mind. "No need to ask what you were doing last night huh?"

"I gave in first." Chloe answered, ignoring the insinuation.

"When?"

"Middle of the night a week or so ago."

"Weeks?" Dinah huffed. "Fine. Then what?"

"I'm not giving you step by step. You're lucky you're getting this much." Dinah rolled her eyes. "Fine. I woke him up and we had sex. End of story." Dinah didn't say anything. No more questions. Chloe fussed with her hair and the duvet till Dinah's voice came again.

"I'm happy for you both." Chloe hadn't expected that. "Lord knows Oliver has needed that and it was clear you were desperate." Dinah stood, straightening the wrinkle in her trousers. "Alright. Up, dressed and down in 10 minutes. I'll be back with coffee and calories." Chloe blinked. She had expected a lot worse. Maybe Dinah had dialled it down for her, knowing her preference of privacy.

Chloe slipped from the bed into the bathroom and met problem number two. She muttered a curse to Oliver, wherever the hell he was. You couldn't fail to notice the purple hickey fallen on her neck like some love drunk teen. All thanks to Oliver, making sure he marked his territory. She sighed and made a mental note to keep her hair down all day, maybe add a little make-up to cover it.

Dinah was watching a sitcom when Chloe was drawn downstairs by the familiar aroma of coffee, blended with nothing but the purest of loves. Her first sip was invigorating and she was back at rights. Everything seeming so much more alive. Dinah grinned.

"You can try denying your addiction. But I know better."

"Oh. I would never do something as cruel as denying my relationship to coffee. It means too much to me." Chloe purred between greedy sips.

"And Oliver doesn't?" Dinah snuck in. Chloe groaned, the coffee suddenly seemed to decline in amazingness. Dinah had a tighter grip on the subject than a dog on his favourite bone. "Now that you're speaking sense. I'm going to need the full run down. Start at the beginning." Chloe sighed and dropped her head against the arm of the sofa. How foolish she was for thinking Dinah had finished her interrogation.

"Welcome Ladies. My name is Harriet and I'm here to make sure you get the very **_best _**out of your day here." This over bubbly character was the response to walking up to the front desk and pointing to their names under the heading of 'Queen Party'.

Dinah was already regretting this. She dealt better with cynicism and pessimism as friends. Optimism just got insulted and picked on whenever it came near. "Here are the details about the services we offer and these are your planned days." Chloe took the list filled with unfamiliar long words and times associated. "May I ask if either of you ladies have any mobiles on you? We have a strict zero technology rule. It breaks the peaceful vibe we have here." Dinah rose an eyebrow, she didn't sign up for a '_vibe_'.

"Didn't bring mine." Chloe said, holding up her hands. Harriet grinned, clearly impressed and approving.

"And you, Miss?" Dinah looked guilty.

"I'd rather keep mine with me." Chloe knew the reason; she was expecting a text from the black bat hunk of a night thing about their next meet up. Which Chloe had been promised the full story on later.

"We can keep them safe. There's no reason not to."

"Still. I'd rather-"

"Dinah, give her the phone." Dinah scowled at the gang up and grudgingly handed over the phone into the manicured hands of the bubbly over grown child. "You won't have time to check it anyway." Chloe explained as Harriet left for a few seconds and leaned across to show Dinah the prepared activities.

"They expect me to do all of these with Little Miss F_un Fun Fun_ following me around?"

"I think we lose her later. I hope we do." Ms Happy returned and led them into a locker room.

"These are your robes. Please make yourselves comfy and you can wait in the room to the back after you've changed. Any questions and I'm only a call away. Enjoy your stay." Dinah breathed a sigh in relief as the door closed behind her.

"Thank you." she whispered in prayer to the gods. "I was so close to breaking her twig of a neck." she admitted and turned to Chloe. "What's up first?"

"I'm guessing we spend some time in the mysterious back room. We've got a slot free."

"Okay. Sure. As long as we have distance from Miss Popular." Chloe grinned and wandered to a locker. They had both worn the bikini's under their clothes and took a change of clothes with them, so it was a case of stripping off and slipping on the robe before the magical back room came into view.

Dinah let out a low whistle.

"This is how the rich and fabulous must live." she commented, earning an elbow jab from Chloe making sure she kept her voice down. It was pretty spectacular though. High golden ceilings, fountains, flowers, statues of art sculpting. It was like Willy Wonka's guide of the relaxation factory. Upper class style. "Just how much does Oliver earn?" Dinah asked, this time remembering to keep her voice at a conversational level. Chloe shrugged, lost along the exact same train of thought. Sure, the place must have cost a bomb, but he'd only booked the night before and somehow they seemed to have everything and anything at their finger tips. "Talk about living like a Queen." Dinah joked.

"Ah. You two lovely ladies must be Miss Lance and Miss Sullivan. Welcome to the day room. Champagne and refreshments are to your left. Feel free to help yourself and explore around between appointment times. All our facilities are openly available and for your own leisure. Enjoy your stay."

Wow, who hired the foreign exchange masseuse? French may be the language of love, but his body conveyed so much more than his words ever could. Chloe nudged Dinah again, breaking her staring contest with his ass as he walked away.

"What? He said we could feel free to look around." Dinah complained and let her eyes fall back. Chloe rolled her eyes and took Dinah's arm, leading her around the pool and to the food. She had been dragged out before her second cup of coffee. "They really do have high standards here. High firm standards. Nicely shaped too."

"What would Batman think of you staring at another man's ass?" Chloe reminded her then froze in shock. There was no coffee. Maybe they had a separate room, devoted to different types of coffee. Or maybe that was a scene from her dream world…

What spa didn't serve coffee?

Oh yeah…the healthy ones.

Damn them to hell.

"I think he'd be alright. We had a good brawl last night. Relieved a bit of tension and built up a hell of a lot more. I think I'll tell him I had a good feel of another man and maybe I'll get to roll in the dirt with him some more." Dinah tilted her head, not finding Chloe's reaction appropriate. "Chloe? Earth to Chloe."

"He's trying to wean me off coffee." she accused. "They don't have coffee. He knew they didn't have coffee." Dinah laughed at her mini panic attack.

"Chloe. Deep breathes. Relax. He's not trying to keep you from coffee, that's a romance even **his** powers couldn't break. And besides, he bought you coffee last night. You can live for another few hours without your caffeine."

"You're right. I can probably barter some from the staff." Chloe replied. Lost to her own coffee coloured world. "Alright on with the Bat issue. What were you two fighting about last night? And I thought you weren't going to Gotham till Tuesday."

"I didn't go to Gotham. He found me having a good stalk around the crappier parts of town. Just pulls up. Out of no-where, and starts battering these thugs I **totally** had claim over."

"_I had them!" Dinah hissed to the fancy vigilante who swooped to her unnecessary rescue._

"_Arrow didn't teach you to share?" There was that voice again, so deep, so lulling, so magical._

"_Arrow understands I don't play well with others."_

"_What a pity. I was rather hoping I'd get to see more of you."_

"_You're seeing me now. And outside of your city limits may I add. Who will protect the great Gotham if you're over here?"_

"_I wanted to see you again." he answered, ignoring all her questions._

"_You want a re-match? Because I'll just win again."_

"_Hmm. I stand by the point I __**let**__ you win." he argued, his smile growing._

"_You can stand aside and let me win our little game? But when it comes to my own fights you have to butt your way in? Doesn't sound fair."_

"_It was all my gentlemanly nature. I couldn't bear if you got hurt." She scoffed._

"_Gentlemen don't exist. And if they did I wouldn't want one. Besides, we both know you're not a gentleman."_

"_Really?" His posture changed to that of an interested man, pulling more words from her lush lips._

"_Dark alleys don't really scream high class. Though I __**would**__ say you belonged to the upper class." she mused aloud. He stepped forward, she stood stock still, letting him stand opposite till he was directly before her, looking down at her features with interest and intent._

"_And why would you say that?"_

"_One; your 'outfit' is possibly the highest grade you can get. Two; __**hello**__ sexy man-car worth more than my house. Three; shiny polished personally designed weapons you can discard at any given time. Four; posture. Five; tone. Six-" His lips collided with hers and silenced her. Her hands naturally reached out for him, pulling him down further to her height. She felt the wall hit her back and was vaguely aware they had moved during her exploration. The man had muscles. Muscles of steel it seemed._

"_You need to learn when to be quiet." he spoke and his touch was gone._

"_You need to learn how to treat a lady." she countered. "So get back here and either finish what you started or piss off and don't come back." _

"_I see no__** lady**__ attached to a mouth like yours. Besides, I'll be back. But like you said; I left my city un-guarded." He stepped back, toward his sleek car._

_Anger rose in her blood and she pulled his own weapons from her belt and hurled them at his left and right arms. They went wide, as planned, and stuck into the metal of the car. He turned slowly._

"_I gave you two options. Finish or don't come back." she repeated._

"_And I added my own. The rules tend to become flexible around me." She fluttered her eyes and opened her mouth to let out a sonic scream. The glass in his car windows vibrated while that above him shattered, falling like diamond rain onto his impenetrable cloak covering his cowering form. She took out his legs as he made to stand with a sweeping kick and crouched, pressing her own blade to his exposed throat. His Adam's apple pure temptation to her inner Eve but she kept focus, blocking out the luring hisses. "And what do you plan to do? Kill me."_

"_The thought crossed my mind." He grinned and the tables turned leaning into the second fight between them. They covered the neighbouring alleys, taking their brawl to safer, less glass covered ground for a good roll. _

"He ditched me after that. Leaving me with just a promise of seeing me again and a kiss on my cheek. Like I was a child or something."

"How is this going to work? You don't know who each other are."

"Actually, that's not so much true." Dinah sheepishly met Chloe's eyes. "I got back to my apartment to find my blade shoved through the open window along with a black rose and a note to say he'd be seeing me again. I figure if he knows where I live… he knows who I am."

For the most part of the day Dinah and Chloe had been surrounded by professionals making personal talk very difficult and Dinah was dying for information about Oliver. They'd been swamped by different aromas while hands pressured different areas, herbal things placed across them. Hot stones at one point too. But Chloe had to admit, she felt fabulous after she had been massaged head to toe. It was super refreshing and she felt like she could conquer the world. From Dinah's appreciative moans Chloe imagined she agreed.

Finally they found peace in a 30 minute session in the hot springs outside. The gardens were beautiful, the very essence of calming, but the water with its jets against their backs was so much better. Oh my god. No words could describe the effect.

"I swear the chic that did my nails was trying to force that drink on me." Dinah stated as she laid back against the rocks. Chloe laughed. The majority of the day they had been delivered endless supplies of mocktails and herbal teas. Chloe had accepted the majority, hoping it would kick back the coffee craving. "It was green. As a general rule I say no drinking of green things."

"It did taste quite bad." Chloe admitted.

"I can't believe you even tried it. Speaking of trying; how about that yummy blonde who gave me that chakra massage? I swear I'd let him tell me about controlling my inner chakra's all day and night if he kept his hands on me." Chloe agreed, while she had had a female masseuse, her eyes had more than once strayed across to Dinah's. He was very well defined and so gentle, but despite all that, he still couldn't hold a candle to her Oliver. "They must breed hot men here." Like a magic word the door slid open and another man walked from the main area to a different hut, smiling at them as he went past. Dinah followed him with her eyes, no care for the fact she looked like a predator with the way she licked her lips. "Yummy." Dinah muttered under her breathe as she got her last glance before he disappeared from sight.

"In a word." Chloe agreed.

"Since you brought up the topic," Dinah picked on a stray thought and shot off on a tangent "How was dinner with Ollie last night? Did you play Lady and the Tramp with your meatballs?" Chloe laughed.

"There was no nose-pushing or spaghetti kisses. Sorry to disappoint." Chloe grinned and sunk lower into the water, letting the scents swim around her head dizzyingly. But in a pleasant wave of dizziness, like the buzz of alcohol after the second glass. "There was some fudge cake though." Chloe tipped her head back with a sigh as she thought of it. She'd kill for another slice. "And a weird waitress." Chloe added as a second thought.

"How weird?"

"Compromising photos on her phone weird." Dinah rose an eyebrow.

"Compromising how?" Chloe looked around. There was no-one about within ear shot.

"All her past conquests in a secret folder."

"Say no more. I've met the kind before." Dinah had met someone of every kind. "I had a weirder friend though." she mused aloud. "Back in college, this chic in my dorm had a thing for vampires. And I don't just mean the tv kind. She liked her men to dress up with fangs and bite her. They'd give her hickeys. Like the one you're sporting very fashionably right now." Dinah noted and Chloe blushed, moving her hair to cover it again. Damn Ollie. He'd pay for that. "But she was crackers, absolutely obsessed by them. She started on this website meeting other freaks like her and they'd talk about death and stuff. That's when I quit with the friend thing. It just got a little too much, she actually thought she **was** a vampire."

"Wow. Does she still?"

"Oh no. It was a phase. She's an accountant, or she was the last I heard. There is a psychological reason for why vampires attract teens though."

"There's a reason?"

"Apparently so. Because they're all sex obsessed and thinking of the bodily exchange of fluids they are attracted to the whole blood drinking and exchange idea. Then because they like to stay up late and sleep late they relate to the sleeping habits of vampires. But above all, because of the hormonal changes rushing through them, they believe they are transitioning to vampires themselves. It's all some deep underlying psychological thing."

"Which apparently you paid attention too." Chloe observed in awe. "I didn't know you took psychology."

"I didn't. I did date this guy that did though, and he thought it was funky to tell me everything he had learnt. Back then I was actually trying to play girlfriend and pay attention. Till I learned I could get by without it." Dinah grinned.

"Impressive."

"What can I say? I'm made of speciality." Dinah beamed, her face aglow from the facial massage both had received.

"Ladies." They both turned back to the voice. "There's a meditation class in 10 minutes if you would care to attend." They were informed by some petite female. Dinah turned back to Chloe.

"Want to meditate? Could be fun." Chloe shrugged, indifferent to the suggestion.

"Sure. Why not?"

20 minutes later Dinah and Chloe were sat cross legged at the back of a wooden hall, trying not to giggle.

"She doesn't look calm does she?" Dinah continued in a whisper. Mercilessly picking on an obese woman who was in the group and practically had a vein popping from her head as she tried to concentrate. "Would we call an ambulance if that vein popped, or do you think she would die instantly?" Chloe bit her lips and tried to keep her eyes closed, her mind on anything but the hilarious visual of some poor paramedics trying to find a stretcher big enough for her. It wasn't at all like her personality to pick on someone or take humour in a form. Usually she didn't even notice it. But Dinah had a talent in finding a flaw hilarious, not to mention she was the spawn of Satan when she wanted to be. And quite frankly, the class was so very boring. All they did was sit and breathe. "Would she even fit into an ambulance?" Dinah continued. "She looks like a pancake." Chloe couldn't hold back the giggle and found herself shushed by the teacher as he made his round. "She-"

"Dinah. Shhh" Chloe hissed between silent giggles. Dinah cracked an eye open and grinned.

"Ladies. Is there something the matter?" A male voice came from over Dinah's shoulder.

"No Sir." Dinah replied school girl like and licking her lips slowly to show her admiration for his physique.

"Very good. Now relax your pose and keep your breathing deep and slow. Yes, like that. Very good." he praised and Dinah beamed.

5 minutes later he was back over again. His face said he had clearly heard their whisper conversation and was also finding it comical but as a professional he had to remain in a battle with a straight face. "Am I going to need to keep you two back after class?" he teased.

"Oh please sir. See, we need a little extra help."

"I see." he replied, going along with her.

"My friend here, she's so very muddled and finds it hard to concentrate." Chloe's eyes shot open and daggers sliced into Dinah to try keep her silent. Chloe should have known nothing could keep her silent.

"And what is it troubling you friend?" he replied in a whisper, crouching down before them.

"She's denying that she's in love with the man who adores her thinking that she'd save her heart from hurt. Bless her, she's so confused." Dinah continued and Chloe dropped all pretence of false concentration upon the exercise.

"Love is hard, but not loving someone is a lot harder. I think you already know how you feel don't you?" He tipped his grin toward Chloe and she blushed a little, her eyes casting down. "As I thought. I wish you happiness with that." He turned back to Dinah. "You, however, need to behave whilst in my class." He tried for serious but Dinah was pulling her most innocent face and had him lost to humour again.

"If I don't?" she prompted.

"If you don't you'll be staying behind to write out lines and you'll miss the rest of your day with your friend."

"You don't have that power." She called his bluff, reading his hypnotising baby blue eyes.

"Are you willing to risk your massages and deny your other masseuses to find out?" He had her there. If anyone could pinpoint Dinah, he had done it. She liked the relaxation, she liked the zero-stress, but above all she loved the men rubbing across her body and telling her what fantastic skin she had. "I thought not." he spoke concluding and victorious noting her facial expression. He stood and wandered back to the front to instruct further and Dinah set her back straight and obeyed his every word, seeking his praise and warm words caressing her ears again. She was rewarded with his attention many more times that lesson.

After a deep sea mud wrap and an 'experience' shower Chloe was standing back with Dinah finishing the day and collecting the car.

"Well. That was different. It doesn't feel right to go back to work tomorrow." Dinah stated, finally being re-united with her phone and turning it back on as Chloe settled into the driver's seat.

"I know what you mean. Life seems so far away." Chloe agreed. She'd been prey to her wandering thoughts but nothing had seemed stressful. She hadn't been worried about Oliver and what he was doing. She hadn't been worried about the big bad and she had never felt more beautiful. Now she was out of paradise though she had one sin she desperately wanted to commit. Lust. As soon as she got back she'd strip off and show Oliver just how much she appreciated his gift. She glanced at the clock in the dashboard as she started the car. He should be home by now.

A buzzing vibration sounded three times in succession and Dinah attacked her phone to read the texts. She sighed at the first and dashed her fingers in a short rhythm across the key pad, talking to Chloe as she did.

"Work wants me in early tomorrow. Some new guest to talk to who wants some special agreement made. I have no idea who the hell he is. But he must be special." Her finger flew again and the text was sent. One down. Dinah's next expression was puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

"Un-known number." she stated. She opened the text and started reading.

'_Miss Lance. Gotham hasn't been as beautiful since you left. Meet me tomorrow.'_

"Is it weird that I'm giddy that the Batman just text me?" Dinah asked. Chloe laughed.

"I really can't say anything." Chloe admitted and Dinah grinned.

"He wants to meet with me again. Lazy ass." she snapped and deleted his text reading the next one. It was from the same number.

'_You really should text me back rather than ignoring me. Besides, after being teased all day by male masseuses I bet you're craving me, and I know I'm desperate to see you again. Show you how you should be treated.'_

"Men!" Dinah scoffed after looking around not so casually. "Think they're so clever."

"Is that the general population of men or just the one you're angry at?" Chloe asked, knowing the answer already.

"Anger? Oh I'm not angry. I'm just slightly pissed that he thinks he knows me so well. The arse!"

Dinah typed a few things. A few nasty things, a few soppy sweet things and a few teasingly evil things. But each just got deleted before she hit send as she re-read them. Why could she not sound like she wanted to? Eventually she just snapped her phone shut again and pocketed it. Men!

Chloe parked as they reached the centre of metropolis again.

"Why are we stopping? I thought you wanted to see Oliver." Dinah asked.

"I have another relationship that needs some nurturing." Chloe admitted. Dinah rolled her eyes, it had been 6 hours since Chloe's last cup of java, she was barely together as it was. If she denied any longer she'd start getting shakes or something. Whatever it was one got with caffeine withdrawal.

"Alright. I should come with. We don't want another accident at the coffee stall do we?" They passed the café and a games arcade, Chloe's feet following her nose to her favourite coffee stand. Dinah followed dutifully, her eyes scanning for anybody looking shifty. Chloe placed her order and received her relieving taste without any side effects and _Mission; coffee break_, was considered a success. They strolled down the pavement as she drunk the liquid love.

Dinah suddenly stopped by an outdoor café and took Chloe by the arm. Instantly Chloe went on high alert. Had Dinah seen something?

"I should get his number." she suddenly said and Chloe could have died from the sudden gush of tension leaving her.

"Dinah you scared me half to death. Besides I thought you already had Batman's number."

"Not him. His." She nodded her head at a tall muscular man, sipping coffee in an expensive suit as he flipped the next page of his newspaper.

"Dinah you're not dating him, you don't need his number."

"No. But Mr. Bat thinks I'm all whipped by his mysterious presence. It would do him good to have his ego kicked back. Besides this guy looks smart, reasonably handsome and he's not hiding a secret identity. I like. I think I should go for it."

"You're doing this to teach him a lesson aren't you?" Chloe rightly guessed. "You're wandering into deep waters Dinah." she warned.

"Good thing I can swim then." Dinah quipped. "You be good and wait in the car. 'Kay. Mommy's got some fishing to do and she can't have you being stolen." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'll go wait in the car. But if you're more than 5 minutes I'm driving off without you."

"Fair enough." she allowed and scanned around the streets, the car in her clear sight. Chloe would be safe. Dinah re-arranged her breasts in her outfit and stood tall. "Wish me luck." she whispered, not that she need it, and sauntered over to slide in beside Mr. Business man.

Chloe laughed under her breath and wandered back to lean against the hood of the car, watching Mr. Business stumble over words and sign away all his numbers.

"Miss Sullivan." A sharp precise voice came from behind her, a cold object placed at her ribs and she froze. "Ah. No sound." She was corrected as she made to scream. "Look up at the roof." She complied. "See that glimmer, that's a sniper and he's aimed straight at your flirting friend. One move wrong and she gets her head removed from her shoulders. Understand?" Chloe nodded. Once Dinah was clear she'd take this guy. She could do it. But while Dinah was in danger she wouldn't risk it. "Take the alley on the left. Do it now." She felt a prodding in her ribs and she was urged to walk. Complying she started off, slowly. Hoping Dinah might run across to her and out of target's sight. But then again, if Dinah looked like she knew, would it lead to her death?

Chloe couldn't help but think how angry Oliver would be. At Dinah for letting this happen, not that she could have stopped it. At himself for not being there. And probably at her for not getting Dinah killed to save herself. "Keep walking. See the black van?" Again she nodded. "Get inside." Chloe paused for a split second. "Don't try." he corrected her thoughts. "One wrong step and you lose your bitch. Sniper stays till you're with us. Understand?" Chloe nodded and kept walking. Basically she couldn't make her move till she was in the van and being driven away. Anything wrong would lead to Dinah's death and she wouldn't have that on her conscience.

Besides, Dinah had a romance to try sort out… once Oliver was through interrogating her. "Get inside" he shoved the object against her side again and the doors opened. She was lifted inside and before she could kick out a leg a sharp point was in her neck and she felt her eyes close. She'd been drugged, again.

Oliver was going to kill her.

* * *

Oliver ain't gunna be a happy bunny with Dinah about this.

Nope. Not at all.

How are we leaning when it comes to Dinah/Batman relations? I haven't got any major abusive comments so I'm guessing you're alright with it... I know some people don't like the cross-over of including Batman...but I wanted Dinah to find a happy ending, or at least have a shot at it.

Also, bad news for the soft of heart: next chapter may not bring happiness... but there's drama...


	31. Beauty Hurts

So… Chloe kidnapped. Bad.

* * *

Chapter Thirty One; Beauty Hurts

"I think she's coming to."

"And what do you want me to do about it? Either give her another dose or make sure she's tied." Tied? Chloe worked through the haze flexing her hands. They soared in pain against a binding tight enough to break her bones. "We're not that far away and master will probably want her conscious. But if she's too much for you to handle…" The voice was teasing and most definitely female.

"Shut your mouth!" Then a breezy huffing to follow. Chloe pried open her eyes. They stung terribly, trying to see shapes in the darkness of the van. "Well good morning sunshine." A large man knelt before her. A hand fisted in her hair and she was dragged to sit up. Her roots pulled painfully, her hands and feet tied to prevent any movement. Finally, her eyes registered him and doom swallowed her whole. He'd been the one before that had worked with the electro twins. If she had really killed them he wouldn't be too happy with her. "How are we feeling today after our spa visit?" he mocked and a fist connected with her jaw, knocking her to the floor. Pain exploded across her face, rededening her cheeks and dragging tears from her stubbornly silent eyes. "Beautiful I'll bet. Shame there won't be much of you left after today."

"Stop taunting her and shut the fuck up." the female hissed. Chloe cracked open one eye, the other side of her face crushed against the floor byt the brute's paw. She was the driver of this mean machine and clearly tension between captors were high. The man knelt, his large solid weight pushing Chloe further into the floor.

"You and me are going to have some fun later. But right now I'll save you for Master" Chloe barely registered his words but knew she should feel fear, and that was pretty much all she had to accompany the pain.

Next thing she knows he's throwing his arms around her and shoving her over his shoulder like the prize kill from a hunt. Her breathe flew out of her, his shoulder bones digging sharp into her. The man had more upper body strength than a speeding truck and by the vice tight grip on her, as he kicked open the doors to the van, it was clear he had no intention of holding back. Chloe kicked her bound legs against him, the green heels only connecting once and seemingly ineffectual.

"Blast." Everything in Chloe's body tensed, she froze, her mind acutely aware of what this 'Master' could do. His voice was unforgettable and she knew, like she knew she wouldn't be able to take his favourite pet down with her feeble kicks, that he would do anything to get information from her. "I trust everything went as planned." The happiness could have been false but Chloe greatly doubted that, and it scared her even more. The sadist would enjoy every second with her.

"Yes Master. Bullet and Canine are staying in the city." This came from the female as she strutted past Chloe's position on the warrior's shoulders and cuddled up to her master.

"Very good. Now let's see our beauty." Chloe kicked back up, wriggling for her freedom as a large arm shifted and changed her from his shoulder to be locked in front of him, her eyes forced up to the 'Master'. "Miss Sullivan. I'm glad you could make time for us again in your busy schedule." He seemed sincere in his words, and that didn't help quell any fears that were rising higher in her mind, ready to consume every muscle and lock her in a state of constant panic. 'Master' narrowed his eyes, the black shadows draining into the dead ground, mixing in the darkness of the night. "You said you found her at a spa, did you not?"

"Yes Master. White Sands. We took our opportunity as they came back to Metropolis." Blast answered, his grip tightening as Chloe tried to find an inch of freedom. The blood in her arms protested finding a death grip blocking their path, if this continued, she'd be blissfully unconscious for a while.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. But spa's don't usually abuse you do they?"

"No." The confusion from her captor's voice suddenly dropped as he repeated his answer. "No master. She was getting out of hand."

"Are you trying to tell me, not only that you _didn't_ find the male she was staying with, but you also found yourself over-powered by this tiny specimen of a female?" Master's eyes narrowed still and the shadows started calling back to him. Chloe felt her guard gulp and his body tense, in response she gasped, his grip tighter around her. Pretty soon her arms were going to drop off or she would pass out, she was gripping onto life desperately without a clue why.

"How did you… we saw no male companion." At least Oliver was safe.

"So _you _gave her the hickey?" Master asked, already knowing the answer. Blast panicked, his pulse raised. Chloe flickered her eyes up, hoping the black haired female could be swayed in her conscience. Instead she met the eyes of her newest lord and master as shadows flew out of him. Chloe squealed and turned her head, her eyes squeezed shut tight. A cold sweat settled before she breathed again, her arms pulsing with returning blood, no shadows playing dolly with her fears.

Instead Blast was pinned against the van, a hand mark across his cheek to match her own.

She blinked, what had she missed?

"My apologies Miss Sullivan, I had instructed them to leave all the damage till I saw you personally." Because clearly that was a better deal… He nodded to the door of whatever living situation he had now and she paused. "I suggest you step inside Miss. Unless you prefer we start the more violent methods of persuasion now." His voice purred. Not in the sexual way, or the persuasive way. But the way that said 'dare me, because I know I'll enjoy it'. Sick freak. She took a glance left, away from him, sneaking a look around. Trees; thick dense, forestation on all sides. "I'll just drag you back kicking and screaming." he warned, sensing her thoughts.

"My feet." she spoke "I can't walk with them tied." Secretly she hoped she could knee one of them, get one down and make her escape. Even if she couldn't, she could put up a much better fight with her feet free for kicking than if they were tied together.

"So you cannot. My apologies Miss." The shadows seeped into the ground again as he bent and pulled out a switchblade slicing through the plastic tie in one easy swoop. Yet, where she ordered her body to move, even just a few centimetres, the shadows in the ground pulled at her feet and she stayed rooted in place. "Now please, step inside out of the cold." The niceness was fake, designed to encourage trust and to build connections. It explained his miniature army all following his lead. The woman who had driven them there stood aside eyeing Chloe with hatred, clearly no sympathy would be shown there. But she let her pass and she walked into what could only be described as an arena.

Clearly this had been used for underground maintenance of sewers a while ago and the pit below her had tunnels leading further into the sewers maze like structure. But now it just looked like the arena of gladiators; floors scuffed with weapon markings, walls dented... blood drying. She gripped the railing, and followed the lead around the upper level and toward a control room with TV's and electronics scattered around. This was not original of the structure.

"Through the door." the female hissed and yet again Chloe felt fingers push at her back to keep her walking. The stench of sewage attacked her, clouding her brain till she opened the door and met fresh air. Never had she been so pleased for the air of Metropolis. Then again, she didn't know if they were still in Metropolis. She didn't have any idea how long she was unconscious for. It was dark, that much was for sure, but with no clock or time device she had no idea of time. At her best guess, she'd say it was around 9ish, but inside the bunker style hide-out the lights were all aglow and seconds passed slower.

As she walked into the control room a red laser flittered over her and suddenly started beeping. The female swore under her breath and went to attend to the alarm. Seconds later, as the room started to fill with 'Master' and his not so loyal servant Blast, the female turned and snapped violently at no-one in particular.

"Left Shoe. Gps tracer." She flickered back her long, black pony tail and fussed over the computer screen. Chloe's eyes naturally followed her movements. She was trying to find its signal loop back or block it. She wasn't very good and Chloe could have told her it was useless in half the time it took her to figure it out. But who aids there captures in killing them? Certainly not Chloe.

"Don't mind me cinders, but that slipper's coming off." Chloe felt her legs suddenly wiped out from under her and her back hit the floor. Blast took her kicking legs and pulled off both heels. "Kit, go take these for a walk." He tossed the shoes to 'Kit' who just scowled and arched a black eyebrow at her fellow accomplice. Chloe put her back to the wall and pushed herself up to her bare feet once again.

When she finally got out of this, no doubt after running barefoot again, she was going to maim Oliver. Not only were they her favourite heels, but he had a gps put in them and now she'd have to run halfway across the country side cutting open her already abused feet just because he wanted her lo-jacked. Maybe she'd beat him with the heels, after he'd bought her some new of course. Teach him to invade her private life. Then again, if Dinah had got back and they knew her location they would be arriving momentarily. Her hope died… Bart would already be here if that was the case. What was keeping them?

"Kitty, please. Take the shoes." The beauty turned to her Master and dutifully stormed out, her hair swinging from side to side. Chloe couldn't help but wonder what her power was. Maybe she could turn into a cat or something. Maybe it was best she was leaving. If Chloe could get these distracted, she could make a break for it.

A few minutes later Chloe took her chance and her bare feet were slapping against cold concrete before Blast could turn around. Risking a glance back she saw Shadow man grinning sadistically at her before slumping back against the desk, appearing to let her run as much as she wanted. Chloe didn't think twice, but wretched open the door and flew out into the woods. No time to find bearings, just keep heading forward.

The darkness had engulfed the sky, just the pale half shaped moon calling her turns. Following the soft glow of moon light she stumbled over roots and rocks, a burn in her muscles pleading for a rest. She didn't know how long she had been running, no idea how far away her pursuers were but she saw a road. Her freedom. She broke through the tree line her lungs raw and her arms and feet cold with sweat and the occasional drop of blood from her falling. She scanned around, up and down the black road, lost in the night. A car! Headlights to her left. She just had to be seen, they'd be turning up toward her in no more than 30 seconds.

"Are you quite finished?" Chloe jumped, a voice speaking calmly beside her. Her heart kicked up a fuss and she ran toward the car, following the road. No way was she staying in this sicko's fantasy. Again he materialised in front of her, she had no time to see more than a blink of his anger crossing his features before she was propelled from the road, her cheek exploding in pain, blood pooling in her mouth as her teeth cut into her cheek. Her body slammed into a tree, her ribs sliding freely inside her body and winding her.

She looked up through the foggy vision to see the car drive past, un-aware, her hope slipping from her grasp.

Her lungs demanded oxygen, coughing up blood, tears and chocked air as 'Master' knelt down beside her. "Are you quite finished my dear?" he asked again. He was completely covered in black again, the faceless shadow creature asking if his victim could feel. Tears blurred her eyes as she swung out, feeling a fist glide through the air where his shadows were. "I think we're finished." he answered for her and she screamed, the shadows taking over her again, dragging back scenes she never wanted to see ever again. Her pulse throbbed, her mind spun, rivers streamed from her clamped eyes where hurtful visions tugged on her strings.

She found herself freed from her inner darkness and to be back in the control room, the sudden change in light blinding her eyes. 'Master' fell pained to the floor himself, his breath rasping. "Lock her to the chair." he ordered to the larger brute.

Chloe didn't have the strength to fight back, only scramble away. It was eventually useless and she had metal bindings curved to her wrists locked with bolts making any chance at escape fly out of the room. Chloe watched as the shadows drained from his face, an old face showed instead. The true face; the skeletal structure prominent over his features; the eyes were sunk deep, the cheek bones ready to cut through his taut skin.

She turned her own features away as Blast lifted his Master to a chair, the shadows fighting against the pull of the body and the ground. It had weakened him. Pulling her from one location to another had severely drained his strength. It explained why he hadn't just phased in and taken her before, and it gave valuable hope the fuel to bloom inside her. This could be the way of stopping him. He could barely move his own limbs, never mind fight back.

Minutes turned to hours, she tugged against the bindings, her arms covered in mud, sweat and blood congealed from her grazes. She wasn't left alone though, not once. Kitty came back and between her and Blast they alternated between caring for Master in another room and questioning her. Her left arm was covered in blood red stripes, each a perfect centimetre apart. Courtesy of Blast. Her most recent was finally loosing sting but she knew what that meant. It was time for another.

"Now. I'm going to want something to go on Blondie, or I'll save myself all this trouble and just fuckin' chop off your arm. I'll ask again. The others. Names and powers. We'll start with the speedy little fucker. What's his name?" Chloe gritted her teeth, not answering and he picked back up the knife, his fingers slamming against her cuts digging the pain deeper and holding her still as he made his next move. She screamed, the blade hovering in mental torture before the cold hit her blood soaked skin and it dug in, a shallow cut, and he dragged the blade across with a pace to rival a snail, to make sure she felt every cell sliced in two and pouring out his crimson reward as her screams filled the room. "There are other places I can cut you know. Other places you won't want me anywhere near." He dropped the red tipped blade to the floor with a clatter and his large hands went to her knees, heat shot through the jeans and up her legs. "I can ruin you. And you'll wish you were dead." His hands moved further up, her heart almost visible in it's pounding against her broken ribs, each throb still more desirable that his hands anywhere near her. Chloe needed an escape, she'd rather die that be violated like that. Something to get him away from her.

"Simon." The words left her split lips and his hands stopped. It was the first name to mind and succeeded in her task.

"Simon. What's Simon's last name? What powers does Simon have?" She paused to think and he took that momentary gap as the need for more movement. She gasped and again words just spilled.

"King" He flashed his eyes up to her. "Simon King." she repeated.

"What can Simon King do?"

"She's lying to you, you know." The female was back in the door, the shadows curled back around the Master. "There's nobody called Simon King working with her." Chloe watched Blast's teeth slam together and his hands pushed her back against the wall again, the chair rattling. Master laughed, his ability to stand having returned. In fact he looked as healthy as usual.

"I gather you have learnt nothing at all. I do believe we have tried it the nice way so far. And that was clearly a mistake." Nice way? Clearly he needed his head chopping off and putting in a museum for the criminally insane. "Blast. If you could fetch the twins for Miss Sullivan." Blast ground his large jaw and left without a word.

Were the twins still alive? Did they know what had happened? "We tested your blood Miss Sullivan. You're not meteor infected are you? No special powers what so ever. So I can't help but wonder who helped you destroy my electricity twins." So they were dead. Score two for Chloe. "But that's a different issue. Now I assume you've read my lab results about my experiments on the meteor infected. Well, as you know powers can only be exchanged with others that have them, otherwise, it creates what I believe is described as 'intense neurological pain'. Much worse than what I can create. Ultimately, after a few hours of endless agony you die. But, dead people can't talk. So we've made something else, something that extends those few hours into an entire 24 hours of indescribable torture, mentally and physically. You'll lose all sense of yourself. But not until after you've told me everything you know." He leant forward. "And you will. You'll do and say anything I want. Because I hold your relief. Even just for a few seconds I can make that hurt vanish completely and you'll do anything for that. Betray your closest friends, divulge secrets of the highest importance. Tried and tested." Blast came back into the room, a black briefcase in hand. He set it on the desk and popped the lock. Master grinned and told both Kit and Blast to take a walk. Kitty didn't question his words; clearly she knew what happened and didn't get off on an orchestra of screams. Blast was more reluctant, hesitating after Kit had left.

"Master. May I?" He hovered his hand over the serums in the briefcase.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." he caved and motioned for Blast to prepare them. He did so with a grin. "Now Miss. You'll feel a slight tingle of a headache, but that will develop into something a lot worse later so don't worry." He flickered a needle and jabbed it into her arm, letting the clear substance invade her system. "There, now that will keep you alive for the next 24 blissful hours. On with the real stuff." Chloe blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision and remove the blurs. She shook out her head, watching as the colours bleed together then repelled and her visions came back, the irritation now being in her head. Mild would not be the word to describe her headache. "Both?" Master's voice seemed marginally surprised and also impressed. "You brought both?"

"She did kill both of them. I figured it only fair that they both kill her. We'll get our information a lot faster this way." A shadowed hand waved a gleeful warrior forwards with two needles. Chloe sat her back up, forcing coherency through the muddied waters that was her brain. His fingers gripped her slashed arm again, a sadistic grin taking his face. "I'll enjoy this Blondie. Remember to scream. Nobody's going to come for you though." He laughed and she watched in grimace as the needle stabbed into her vein in her elbow and the bluey green tinted liquid was pushed into her. He swapped arms and the same was done with a liquid of the exact same colour from a different syringe. "I hope it burns every fuckin' live wire inside you." he snarled low and shoved back from the chair. Chloe stilled herself, awaiting the pain. She waited, then some more. Was she immune? Had Brainiac fought them off?

She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when screams filled the air, her lungs burned red, her skin crawled.

Her throat protested, her screaming becoming claws scratching down all the way to her stomach. Then it was her toes, spreading up her legs. The red hurt, knocking all sense out, just kept growing, taking over her body. Like pins and needles, only the pins were toxin covered nails jabbed into bones cracking their way through and the needles were white hot blades, repeatedly thrust into every inch of soft tissue she had. The sting of tears from her blood shot eyes were lost in the myriad of pain. The broken ribs fused only to be re-cracked by the energy flowing in her foreign body.

It was too much.

It hurt so much.

She wanted it to end.

Just for some relief.

Something to stop the unbearable pain, just something.

Her nails dug into her own palms trying to hold onto her own will, to protect them, that was all she ever wanted to do. But they were strong, names and powers weren't that important. They would fight them. They would be alright. They didn't have two sharks swimming inside their veins biting everything they found and tearing her up from the inside. She could have every bones pulled from her body and the pain would be preferable to this. It even hurt mentally, like the crawling of flesh you get when you see long nails dragging over a chalkboard slowly and screeching, or the mental shudder of seeing someone have their Achilles tendon cut at the back of their ankle and told to walk. Except this wasn't just a momentary horror flick scene and you couldn't think of other things to make it go away. It was constantly clawing at your head, driving you off the edge of reason.

Just tell them what they want and it will go away, she reasoned. They would be fine. Her last courage clattered to the floor and she submitted, ashamed of her own lack of tolerance, her eyes flashing up to meet their eyes. Before she could say a name the door flew back open slamming against the wall and drilling into her further.

"Bullet and Canine are dead. There are arrows in their chests." Kit announced, her eyes purposefully away from Chloe's torture.

"Arrows? Collect their essence and bring it back. We won't be done for a while. Make sure there aren't any ties back to us there." Master ordered and she nodded hurriedly rushing out.

Arrows? Oliver was coming; he was coming to save her. She couldn't stop now. She couldn't give in. Oliver was coming. Oliver would save her.

* * *

Believe it or not, but I never intended for this fic to take a walk on the dark side. Yet here I am writing about torture to our darling Chloe. At least Oliver's on his way to sweep in and play hero yet again.

After all, the clock **is** ticking.

Happiness will come... lot's and lot's of bubbly happiness. Xx Stay with me people... it can only get better.


	32. Pain

Oliver killed two men for her. But where's her knight now?

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two; Pain

_Oliver's arm draped over her shoulder and she cuddled closer to him, the soft red velvet of the chairs welcoming her anyway she could imagine._

"_What do you think?" he asked, his lips kissing the top of her head as she watched the play continue. Phantom of the opera. It was beautiful._

"_It's wonderful. Thank you Ollie."_

"_Of course. Anything you want sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around him, sliding between his layers. They were the only two in the entire theatre, well except for the actors and the many graceful dancers peering out from the curtains._

_The musical continued and the lulling atmosphere worked its magic. Oliver's company making relaxation all that harder to fight. She closed her eyes, Oliver's cologne washing in a warm wave over her. Her eyes flew open again, not wanting to miss the songs, but it was so inviting. Oliver's chest moved in time with his soft chuckle and his arms pulled her closer to rest her head on his shoulder._

"_Sleep Chloe. I'll wake you." His smile was promising and honest. It was the one that chased away the black clouds and made sure they stayed gone. Her eyes closed again, the feel of his fingers tied with hers, his lips on her skin dragging her down into sweet lullabies._

_A scream woke her and she shot awake in Oliver's arms._

"_What's going on?" She scanned the room. Pandemonium raged, dancers were screaming in blood stained white gowns. A few rows behind them the chandelier crushed chairs. "Oliver. We need to leave." She shook her hand against him. There he was, cool as a cucumber, not bothered by anything around him._

"_Relax. We'll be fine." he hushed her, his hands on her cheeks, cooling her rapid pulse. "Do you want ice-cream? You feel warm. I'll get you some." Before she could raise a point he had flashed her a cheeky grin and was off down the isle, dodging the screaming dancer as she fled._

"_Oliver!" she called but he slipped out the back. "Oliver!" Chloe turned back to the stage. There, centre stage was the phantom, half his face covered by the white mask. "Run!" she told him. He dropped to his knees before her. "You need to run! Get out of here." Still he sat, tears dropping with soft twinkles from him. Chloe spun around again, where was Oliver? _

_She started toward the end of the seating's but like a struck match on gasoline the entire centre isles shot up in flames roaring and flickering._

"_Come to me my angel." Chloe turned back to the stage, the Phantom stood centre again, his arm outstretched toward Chloe._

"_We have to get out of here!"_

"_Then come to me my angel. Let us be together forever." Sod it, she thought after glancing back to see no Oliver to her rescue, and hiked up the dress to climb over the seats in front of her and accept his hand pulling her up onto the stage. "My angel." he praised and took her hand navigating her around the backstage. "We must make haste. Your carriage awaits." Chloe may have dreamed about being wooed black and white film style before, but right now she wanted Oliver._

"_Oliver?" she whispered. She felt her wrist pulled back and herself pinned to a wall._

"_You are mine now. You shall never speak his name again." he snarled._

"_Oliver! Where is he? What did you do with him?"_

"_Would you rather it be him? Would you rather spend an eternity with a man no better than the others? I can offer you so much more. My angel, I will __**always**__ love you. Can he say the same?" Chloe pulled herself free and dashed back the way she came, calling out for Oliver. Turn after turn she chased the mazes of the backstage, she never stopped calling for him. Another turn and she was hit by a wall of water, spluttering through her dream world._

"Oliver!" she called, snapped awake, but not aware.

"Oliver huh? I guess he gave you your love bite then. How sweet of you to be dreaming about dearly beloved." Blast gripped her grin. "Wanna share anything else my little cherub?"

"Blast. Leave her." The shadows spoke from the corner and Blast grumpily stood back. "I am most intrigued to know how you are still alive. And healed. You are not meteor infected, nor possess any birth defect. Which begs the question; what are you Miss Sullivan?" Water dripped down from her hair, Blast being the one to have awoken her with a torrent of freezing water. It cooled her raging skin, washing away some blood to show flawless skin.

She could only suppose Brainiac had got high from the electricity and blacked her out and healed her. How many times had Brainiac saved her? This was a definite score for never taking Brainiac out of her. Chloe suddenly realised she had no dizziness, no after effect of Brainiac. Had she slept through it? Would it be coming later? Had the electricity killed Brainiac after it healed her? Was it even Brainiac that healed her? Maybe she was just a natural freak. Some escape clause tattooed in her DNA to keep her whole. "I am not a patient man Miss Sullivan." The clipped tone suggested as such.

"I don't know." she confessed in a whisper of breath.

"Intriguing. Most intriguing. Well, a puzzle for some time later. Right now I'm interested to talk about dear Oliver. My darling, who would be this devil?" Chloe's teeth met each other again. She had already said too much. "Blast, let's see if we can loosen her tongue."

With a heartless smirk Blast shadowed over her, his muscular frame intimidating and commanding. His stubby fingers held her arm in a death grip and turned it palm up, exposing the feint blue vein buried in her paling skin.

"Tiger stripes again. Or one racing line? Victim's choice." he taunted. His eyes scorched into her, daring her words up from her held tongue. "No. Can't decide. That's alright, I'll give you both." Like speedy quick strokes of a bow across violin strings the knife criss-crossed down her arm. Blood pooled, dripping to the floor from her shallow cuts. A choir of tortured cries joined his orchestra till finally her arm was just red, dropping to the rest lifelessly. "Now. That last name." Teardrops fell to her arm, stinging on her cuts, proving that she was still alive. "There are other methods we can try." His voice was playful. "Electrocution, drowning, splints under the fingernails. Or I could just remove your manicured claws completely." Chloe's hands curled up, shudders through her spine at the thought. "I could pluck out your pretty little eyes. Maybe disfigure that face of yours. Make it so lover boy won't be able to ever look at you ever again. Dislocate a few limbs. There's always burning as well. I personally don't like the smell of burnt human flesh, but for you…I'd make an exception." Chloe's stomach was churning.

"Master!" Kitty burst into the room. "Master. We have a problem."

"Sweet Kitty. I'm busy. Sort it yourself." he spoke dismissively.

"Master… they're here." Her tone was apologetic.

"I expected as much." he simply replied, sounding resigned. "Blast, make sure Miss Sullivan has a good view of our show. Keep her entertained." He winked then his shadow disappeared into the air. Blast cracked his knuckles and unclipped Chloe from the bloodied metal before throwing her to the glass window, over-looking the pit. Her heart skipped a few beats, her eyes drinking in her savours.

"Welcome. Miss Sullivan, had said such sweet thing about you all." He appeared in shadows, the cloak never faltering. Kit stood atop the stairs on the other side.

"Where's Chloe?" Bart asked, stepping forward.

"Dead." he simply answered. "You may have what's left of her if that's what you're here for." Chloe blinked and an arrow lodged in the wall, following the path from Oliver's crossbow straight through the shadow man's heart. "I'd appreciate if you didn't." Bart threw his body into the shadows, only to be slapped back against the wall in the next half second. "Now now. I'm not your target today." The shadows flickered as he turned and beckoned forth the black haired female. "Kitty. If you would."

"Getting a girl to fight your battles for you?" Victor stood forward, hands to the railing.

"On the contrary. She doesn't fight. You will though." Chloe hammered on the glass as Blast flicked a switch and the Cloud Nine gas poured from the ceiling, collapsing her saviours. None seemed to notice her. She pounded her fist, blood smearing down the thick glass as they fell to the floor, paralysed. Blast grabbed her arms as she tried again.

"Just you and me here love. Nobody sees, nobody hears what Master doesn't want them to." Her eyes went back to the pit, Kitty walking around and slicing the exposed flesh of each and taking it to her mouth, licking it clean. Vampire? Predator? What was she?

"Master. They are all suitable. Everyone with foreign meteor bodies." No, that couldn't be possible. She knew for a fact that Bart and Arthur weren't meteor infected. And Oliver was just a man, no special powers.

"Lovely, when you're ready darling." he instructed and settled back against the wall. Kitty fell to the floor, and around her 5 grey masses started to grow. Colours came and went and a few minutes later carbon copies of Green Arrow, Cyborg, AC, Canary and Impulse stood around her. They were identical except for the skin. Under the fake uniforms a grey skin was shown. The clouds of gas dissipated and the real fighters pushed to their feet. "Kill them." Master ordered and each line of men took fighting stances. The two copies collided, a flurry of attacks flying out. Bart and his clone flew in a tangle of super speed out the arena. Ac had left as well, taking the fight through the sewers to water where they were safer. Dinah and Victor were side by side, fighting the copies of the other. Chloe's eyes scanned over the battles, knowing which one mattered the most to her. Oliver. She saw the launch of kicks and punches but her worry was misplaced and her own tower was invaded again.

The shadows were back for her.

"Blast, get Kit and get out of here. I'll be along soon."

"Master. We can kill them. They're all here. Let me-"

"I said no! Go." The shadows covering him vibrated in his sudden anger. Blast hurried from the room and swept into the pit to take hold of Kit. She didn't have much strength after summoning the clones and could barely stand by herself. But that was still not worthy of her concern. Chloe was trapped with 'Master'. He stalked, backing her into the wall before suddenly glancing at the battlefield, then back again. "There will be consequences to this fought freedom Miss Sullivan. When you've had enough come and find me on Smallville Dam." He shot a sardonic smile and then there was nothing but a shadow on the floor fading into nothing.

Chloe ran to the door, throwing it open and flying down the steps to her heroes. The fight had took a sour turn, every hit against their clones injured the real copies as well, it left them in a situation of par where very little could be done. The source needed to be taken out. Kitty. Chloe's eyes focussed on her fallen shape, littering the floor as she tried to crawl away, further out of sight. Blast seemed to have disobeyed his orders and was double teaming on Oliver. Chloe flickered around, looking for a weapon.

Fighting only with the need to feel Oliver's arms around her she rushed back to her torture room, picking the knife from the floor that was soiled with her own blood and slipped un-noticed down the stairs again. She found Kitty huddled in a corner trying to regain strength. With no time to think of morals or ethical decisions Chloe's fingers tightened around the hilt as she stalked up to her.

"No. Please. I never hurt you. I…" Chloe's eyes hardened, immune to the pleas. How many times had she herself pleaded for her own freedom and been ignored? "I'll tell you how to win. How to… I'll help you. I promise." Chloe knelt, her hand gripping the females shoulder and keeping her down.

"If I see you again..." The threat didn't need to be finished. "Get rid of the clones." Chloe ordered, emotion amiss from her voice completely.

"I-I-I… I can't. They stay till they are killed." she admitted, her voice shaking with a new breed of fear.

"How do you kill them?"

"You can't… not unless the original copy is killed." Chloe spun her head around. Oliver was badly beat, Dinah and Victor were meeting the same fate from their own copies. It seemed Dinah had stuck a knife in her own copy and as a result was bleeding from her own side. This needed to end.

"Not a possibility. Think again."

"I don't know. Master made it so they couldn't be killed. He gave me some serums and other powers to make sure. I swear there's nothing that can be don-" The knife in her grip plunged through the girl's chest, slicing through her heart instantly killing her. No suffering. There one second, gone the next.

"Sorry." Chloe's apology was a whisper free from guilt. True she hadn't suffered directly from the woman and didn't enjoy the thought of killing her. But Oliver or the woman? That was an easy decision. With their host gone, the clones fell unanimated to the floor.

"What happened?" That was Victor as he caught Dinah.

"Fuckers!" Blast cursed and before anyone could react he barrelled against Oliver's shoulder knocking him flat and sprinted out into the night. Chloe stepped out, the dehydration and starvation coming flooding back to her and taking all energy.

"Jesus Christ." Dinah's voice commanded their attention as she spotted Chloe. Victor's eyes flashed wide open. Oliver's words were much the same as Dinah's as he pushed to his feet and rushed to her side.

Chloe didn't imagine she looked that good. Every inch of her clothing was soaked in blood, sweat and days old massage oils and creams. Her make-up was probably running down her face, her eyeliner making the horror movie artists redundant.

"Chloe." Arms wrapped around her as she fell victim to a torrent of tears, shredding through all the hard hurt and emotionless façade. She felt dead inside for the last few hours, all hope fading fast. Now it just shredded through her, like a hand forced through her chest to prove she actually had feelings in her closed off heart.

Bart and Ac hurried back in wondering what had happened only to find a blood soaked Chloe in Oliver's arms, his lips to her.

Bart felt his heart weep.

He'd hoped he was wrong; that Oliver's mad rush and need to find Chloe was just out of concern.

He'd hoped that Dinah's words and warning about their relationship was some sick joke. But it seemed they really were together in all senses of the word. He could have done a better job of keeping her safe though, she looked like a train wreck.

Oliver finally turned from Chloe long minutes later, the feel of a hand on his shoulder. Bart stood behind him, the emotion in his eyes blocked by the black glasses.

"I'll take her back." he offered. He'd just ran Dinah over to Emil at the hospital, after a quick clothing change, and she was in surgery.

"No." he argued. He'd left her and she almost died. Not again. Never again would she have to go through anything like this.

"Oliver, she needs to see Emil. The longer it takes to get her there, the more risk she's in." The voice of reason came from Victor. "Let Bart take her."

"You won't let her out of your sight." he instructed before taking his hands off her. She went willingly and before he could blink Chloe and Bart were gone.

42 minutes later he was still prowling like a caged tiger outside the exam room door. Finally Emil slipped out.

"I have good news and bad news." Possibly the worst thing doctors can ever say. But Emil didn't have a sad expression. Oliver craned his neck past the doctor and through the window. "She's been through a lot and is a little jumpy, but otherwise physically she is fine. However, it appears whatever they did has removed all traces of Brainiac from her system so she won't heal as quickly and she also seems reluctant to tell me any details about what happened." Oliver stepped forward only to be barred by Emil's arm. "It's to be expected after any trauma. Right now she needs comfort and care. Not over protective boyfriend wanting revenge details." Oliver heard the words, he heard everything the doctor said. But nothing registered; they were just words, just stupid words stopping him from seeing Chloe. Emil rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go. But be gentle." Chloe was sat cross legged in a hospital gown on the table, her fingers playing with her bandage as Oliver burst through the door and wrapped her in his arms, a bear hug tight around her.

"Ollie. Breathing." she reminded him and he loosened his grip. "I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep." Lies, she wanted a home, she wanted the bubbles of fear to pop completely. Sleep was the last thing she wanted, sleep would bring the dreams; the nightmares. But she could find something comfy to wear again. Something that wasn't red or flimsy cotton and smelling of hospital.

Emil stepped in, a chart thick with papers in his hand.

"I need you to sign and you can go home." he explained and Oliver released her from his death hug to settle for just a hand on her thigh as she signed.

"How's Dinah?" she asked. Her voice cracked in places of her words. Her eyes were bloodshot, her body cold.

"Unconscious and still in surgery. But I'm assured she's doing well and I have no doubt you'll hear from her as soon as she's able." Chloe nodded.

"Can I go now?"

"Unless you want some pain relief. Sleep meds?" Chloe declined, shaking her head. The pain was there, but it also reminded her she had lived through it, that she was still alive. And sleeping pills would only trap her in with her nightmares. Oliver slipped his jacket over her shoulders as she stood and they both left.

The walk to the car was silent. The car ride filled with unspoken words. It was only after Chloe had nothing left to do, sitting wide awake on Oliver's sofa, coffee in her lap and pyjamas covering her though she had no intention of finding sleep, that the silence was broken.

"Tell me they didn't do anything to you. Please Chloe. I'm going mad over here." Oliver had barely touched her after the hospital; even now he was sitting on a different sofa to her. "Just talk to me." She pulled her knees up to her chest, her eyes meeting with Oliver's. He was as battered physically as she felt mentally.

"I'm fine now. That's what's important."

"Chloe. Please." He sounded broken, a desperate man clinging onto the edge of his sanity.

"You won't like it." she warned, her whispers melting into the room. He kept silent, the invitation to continue still wide open. Her fingers ran up and down the coffee mug, tracing the patterns. Her teeth chewed at her lip.

But finally, she let the pain form words and fall from her mouth like the crystal rain from her eyes. Whether because of the flow of the current in her words on her need to share, she didn't censor. She didn't dull down the pain she had felt, didn't make her experience child friendly at all. She finished on the floor, huddled in his embrace, his hands refusing to let her escape him again. There were a few things she had held back though. For reasons she didn't know; she didn't say anything about killing Kitty. That she would take to her grave. For Oliver's sake she didn't say anything about Blast's more personal of threats, those were nightmares she would deal with alone. Sometimes a burden shared is not a burden eased.

They sat like that for a few minutes, some silent healing flowing through them both. Chloe swivelled, not without difficulty and laid her lips on his. The demand was obvious, the need seeping from her. She wanted the rush, the high, something good to erase the overpowering bad. His hands took hold of her arms and he nudged her gently off. Rejection spiralled into her eyes. He stopped it before it could bloom into something deadly.

"Not now. Not like this." She wasn't together enough for anything. She could break at any moment and it would shred through her. That would not be happening while he was inside her, that much he stood by. Like Emil said, she didn't need the boyfriend remarking his territory, she needed someone to care for her. Her tongue ran over her teeth as she pulled herself back together from whatever brink she wobbled on.

"I need a shower." She pushed off from the floor. Her voice without the emotion, just a clean statement of need. Sure, the blood had been washed away, but the memories remained, she still felt dirty and wrong. She wasn't herself. Her skin smelt like hospitals and the bandage itched at her driving her insane. Her fingers ran up and down her arm, scrubbing at the nothingness there.

"Chloe-"

"I need a shower." she repeated, almost on autopilot as she passed him a smile without feeling for a split second then turned back and slowly floated up the stairs. Her footsteps were silent, afraid of the noise they might make, as she padded into the bedroom, then into the shower.

She relinquished control to a basic function and let her mind stay blank, her hands stripping her down with the daily task and stepping into the warm water. Not a second after she closed the door a gasp slashed through her throat and the barricade holding onto her control dropped, letting the flood of tears and emotions rocket through her veins, claiming her entirely. The shower drown out her sobs, the water washed away the salty taste of her hurt. Why did these things happen to her? Why couldn't she be stronger? This wouldn't have happened to Oliver. Oliver wouldn't have let himself get caught.

Now she was even more useless. No Brainiac. No special powers. Nothing but a damsel.

Her fist shot out flying into the pristine white tiles, cracking both her skin and the wall. Again she threw out a punch, the pain only second in her mind to the killing numbness she felt. Blood slithered down the glistening tiles, weaving through the cracks she made and swirling down the drain between her toes, painted in an ancient colour, cracked from the extreme wear. More tears burned at her eyes, draining her dry. Another punch. She was worthless. Just a burden to them. Someone who always needed saving.

"Jesus Chloe." Oliver's arms snagged around her waist pulling her from the water and into his chest. He stretched out one hand, turning off the water before finally looking down at the sodden maiden in his arms as she collapsed further into him, breaking inside. "Com'on." He slid down with her, turning her to fish out the first aid and re-wrap her wounds. New and old. Her entire left forearm was still spoiled with shallow stings of a blade having danced lithely over her. Her right fist split between her knuckles which must be throbbing and sore yet she showed nothing but passive acceptance. Her mind trapped inside itself.

He dropped his head to her shoulder unknowing of himself. How could he help her? What could he do?

He did all he could in ways of bandaging her again, re-dressing her and settling her on the sofa with him, never once letting her leave his sights. She made no complaint, no conversation. She'd followed all of his movements with her eyes, registering the task of dressing and walking but nothing seemed to stick. It was a living nightmare to see her like this. How long would she stay like this? It scared him more than he cared to admit. She was fighting sleep the entire way, mainlining the coffee he provided over and over. He knew why; the terror came back with sleep.

It might not be anything close to what she was going through, but he had been to the end of the world, he had acted self destructively, but it was Chloe who brought him back, and he owed her the same duty. Not just to settle a score, but to see her stare death in the eyes like this was tearing him apart limb by limb. He'd surrender his soul, he'd cross hell, he'd burn to his core to save her from her torment. Yet all he could do was watch as she fought her own battle, locked in the grip of her own mind.

Silently, he took the drained coffee cup from her and slid it onto the table. He took hold of her and swung her up to cradle against his body. She would sleep tonight, even if he had to stay awake all the time, fighting off her monsters. She didn't protest against the movement, nor the comfort of him, even snuggling closer. But she still refused to close her eyes. Instead her eyes traced the patterns of the ceiling, her legs soft against Oliver's jogging bottoms he preferred to sleep in, her fingers intertwined with his rough ones, offering a support even she couldn't explain.

* * *

Chloe's back. But she'd not quite the same.

I've never been tortured, and hopefully never will be. This means my writing for this was all conjured from my head, as is the post-torture behaviour to come.

I must admit, I did end up googling 'Method's of torture' along with a few other research websites about the psychology of victims. There wasn't a lot, and what I did find was very vague. I can only hope that nobody _can_ actually correct me and that nobody looks at my search history for google.

Sorry for the depressing chapter. I don't enjoy writing them that much either, but the plot demands and as its ever loving servant I must obey.

The good stuff will return. Xx


	33. Dreams

Okay... so... there may be the slightest chance all publishing drops suddenly for a few days. It's due to some anti-virus changes and yadda yadda. May not happen, but possibly could. Nobody panic: I'm covering that aspect entirely myself. Your job is to enjoy. Xx

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three; Dreams

Crap! Oliver scrubbed a hand through his hair, over his features disrupting a few peaceful scars and bruises he got battered into him yesterday. He had fallen asleep. He didn't mean to fall asleep. Chloe? He turned only to find the bed empty. The aches were proof enough he hadn't dreamt the whole thing. But where was she? Throwing off the duvet he dipped his head into the bathroom. Empty. His bare feet slapped against the wood as he thundered down the stair, three at a time before skidding to a halt to meet Chloe's accusing eyes from the sofa. They came with the expression that asked if his actions were really necessary.

"Good morning to you too." She smiled like she had before, the perfectly happy smile that had no worries. He followed her direction to the kitchen to find the evidence of a few thousand coffee cups having been made, and another fresh for herself and also him. At least he knew she couldn't fake everything. He supposed if she had truly bounced back to normal it would have scared him ever more so. Taking the cup of coffee with a smile he noticed the extent of her false fresh look, the eyes were still bloodshot. More crying? Or was this the result of bad dreams?

"Did you sleep?"

"An hour. Maybe two." she admitted.

"You'll be getting more. Right?" Chloe tilted her head questioning just how awake he actually was. "I can always drug you if you'd prefer." Of course she wouldn't, but her body needed the restart only sleep could provide.

"I'll try later." she allowed. "Get dressed Ollie." She drank the coffee like it was a vodka shot.

"No pyjama day?"

She flashed him a grin warming his frozen heart.

"Sorry sweetie. You agreed to teach me to fight. No excuses."

"Now? Don't you want to wait till you feel better?"

"I feel fine." The tone was clipped, restrained even.

"At least till your hand is better and you can punch."

"Because people will always wait for me to feel better before they pound on me." she replied, the sarcasm lethal in the tone. "10 minutes." She slithered from the room, a re-fill fresh in her cup. Possibly the last thing he wanted was to force her to relive any pain and regress back to what she was yesterday, but as much as it pained him, he did understand where she was coming from. The sparring gave her strength, both physical and mental. The strength gave her hope, gave her courage. It gave her something in her life that was a purpose. With Brainiac gone, she needed that ever more so now.

She was already on the mats when he came down, pacing, waiting for him. 15 minutes later and she was reprimanding him for going easy on her, for not taking opportunities he would have three days ago. Another 10 minutes and another reprimand. She didn't want him playing it safe, making sure she didn't get a single graze on her, she wanted him throwing all he had at her. If he wouldn't do it voluntarily, she would force him to start taking her seriously.

Discounting the injuries she already had, she kicked out and almost took him clean off his feet.

"Chloe I'm not going to fight you this soon." he argued as he re-caught his balance and blocked another punch. A few minutes later, his mind had changed completely. She didn't listen to him, not showing any kindness to his wishes, just attack after attack. If she wanted a fight, if that would give her something she needed, then he'd oblige.

He stopped blocking and started his own movements, his own punches landing to her. And lord bless her, she smiled. He was taking her seriously again, she wasn't the frail little kid anymore. After a good few hits she was on her ass again, then again. But she got back up every time, she got back up with a vengeance and a new found strength battling on like the warrior women of his heart. The one that didn't give up, that didn't take no as an answer. She saw what she wanted and she took it.

They found a pause in the natural fighting rhythm and she took a step back, throwing her top off to the side. Oliver gulped. Black lace bra and tiny denim shorts. Holy hell.

"It's warm." she qualified, feeling the buzz of lust again. She knew the effect she had on him. It was practically a planned out map of attack. He got her hot with all the flashing muscle and fancy footwork. It was only fair to pay him back in kind.

"Yeah." In agreement he took off his own top. Just khaki combats covering his body. "Again?" She nodded and the mats were crossed again.

She was as light as she usually was, her feet mere kisses of fairies across the floor, her smile back, her moves calm, concentrated, ordered and precise. The same as she fought before. Somehow, it had calmed her, settled her and he saw the Chloe that dangled her feet off the edge of the sofa, swinging as she hummed along. The one who would shoot him a glance to chance his entire world. The Chloe that no-one would dare to hurt. The hopeful angel of his dreams who could get him hard with a lick across her lusciously plumped lips.

"Getting distracted Ollie?" she teased as she made contact in a hit he should have easily seen coming. He grinned. This was the Chloe who had no objection to a good tease. He took her hand as she made to block his palm and pulled her sharp to his chest.

"I think it's the bra. It's going to have to come off." he noted aloud. She ran her tongue deathly slow over her top lip, his eyes followed.

"I don't think it's the bra." she disagreed. "Maybe the shorts." She slipped her hand free and popped the button, sliding them down her legs and throwing them aside. "Wanna meet my level here?" she invited, her fingers on the ties of the combat trousers.

"It would only be fair." She unzipped him and her hand found him through the boxers, stimulating him in a few barely there touches then taking the trousers over his gorgeous butt and stepping back again.

Like the tease she was she swivelled on one foot, letting him see the matching black underwear before waving him forward to take her again.

Minx.

He kicked his trousers aside and stalked toward her.

Before she could even register his movement had hold of her hand and pulled her once again to his chest, letting himself drop and her with him to the floor. Her eyes sparkled, framed by long lashes radiating innocence and an incomprehensible form of purity. All for him. He put that glitter into her darkened world. His hands ran soft through her loosely tied hair, tugging out the bobble.

"I won't ever let you go again." he swore aloud.

The words flooded her memory with what she was trying to forget and her smile became a façade. Her glow faded, her high dropping. "Chloe. I promise. Nothing will happen to you. You're safe." He misread her dropped happiness. "Hey. Stay with me Chloe."

Warm fingers ran down her cheek, a change to the expected tears. But really she was all cried out. There's only so much moping one can do before it turns into a deathly anger and a need for violence. Violent revenge; it was quite possibly the only thing that kept her going. Her eyes met his, she saw the worry, the fear, the same look she had seen since she got back. Then there was Ollie. Sweet loving Ollie. They didn't just destroy her; they took pieces of him too. Her favourite cheeky grin hadn't seen her yet. His teasing tongue had yet to grace the air with its words. They broke Oliver as well. "Chlo. Com'on talk to me sweetheart. Where's you head at?" Where was her head? It had definitely flown out of the mood and gone back to terrorville. But she wasn't feeling as lost as she had before and she had no intention of staying there when she wasn't trapped. She shook her head and slipped off Ollie, crashing on the floor, curled into his side. He held her close, an arm around her as she breathed deep. "Chloe baby. You still with me?"

"Yeah." She tilted her head back, meeting his desperate eyes. "Just… I… ummm…" she didn't know what to say. "I'm good." She decided upon and pushed up onto her elbows letting her eyes roam the room, re-familiarising herself with it. Despite the amount of strenuous exercise that went on in here it never smelled off-putting nor like sweat. The walls were a mix of a soft cream and pale blue. Calming colours. Maybe that was why she always felt so strong and capable when she was in here. Then again, it was more likely it was because in here she had control over her actions, she could feel tougher with every second she fought. Her head tilted to the side, catching a glimpse of white fur. Was that the tiger Oliver won her at the carnival?

Captivated by her investigating instincts she scrambled to her feet and padded across the room. There, lounging on his weight bench was a stretched out white tiger looking… well, looking as content as a cat. She turned back to Oliver who was looking a bit sheepish and embarrassed.

"Is there any reason why there's a tiger in your training room?"

"Ummm… well. He likes to do weights every morning?" he offered. Chloe rose an eyebrow.

"And the real reason?" Last time she saw it it was at the end of the bed guarding their sanctuary.

"You know what…I don't think there's anything wrong with a tiger being in a training room. Tigers are powerful, they're strong beings. They're top cat of their environment. Not to mention vicious predators. There the best thing to aspire to combat wise." Oliver was on his feet, the height offering him more defence.

"So the tiger's here for inspiration?" she asked doubtful.

"Yeah. I'm sticking with that story."

She laughed. Bless her, she actually laughed.

"I think you missed me a little."

"A little? I missed you a fuck load Chlo. You scared a good few years clean off my life when Dinah came back to tell me you were gone."

"I missed you too." She closed the gap between them, her arms sliding around his naked waist. The warmth offering a comfort on par with coffee. "I hope you apologised to Dinah." she stated, her cheek against his shoulder.

"What for?"

"Dinah comes to tell you I've been stolen and you _didn't_ say anything to her that needed apologising for?" He chuckled, she knew him well.

"Dinah understands."

"Right."

"I'll send her a fruit basket."

"So she takes the wrath of Ollie and a knife in her gut and all she gets is a fruit basket? Hardly seems fair."

"Flowers as well then?" he laughed. "In my defence, she did deserve the yelling. She shouldn't have let you out of her sights to save that dog."

"Dog?" When was there a dog?

"The dog she saved from the car. Which was why she couldn't…." he trailed off, sensing he didn't have the real story.

"She told you she was saving a dog?" Chloe giggled.

"What was she actually doing?"

"Oh no. I'm sticking with this version now. She was saving a dog."

"Jesus. She was flirting with some guy wa-" Chloe put a hand over his mouth.

"Ollie. Let it go. Please. She doesn't need round two with Oliver because she told a tiny inconsequential lie." It made sense Dinah would rather go down for loosing Chloe with a dog save, rather than tell a pissed off Ollie she was collecting numbers. "Besides, I told her I'd be fine. And they were going to shoot her, if I didn't go with them, we'd be burying Dinah and quite possibly myself as well. It was for the greater good." Sensing an accomplishment in her explanation she settled her hand on his shoulder again.

"I told her not to let you out of her sights. Even if you insisted upon it."

"You mean the gps in my shoes wasn't enough?" she hinted.

"I won't apologise for wanting to keep you safe. Besides, without that we may never have found you." he admitted.

"How exactly did you find me?" He tensed. "Oh, relax. I'm not going to snap. Just tell me before I beat it out of you." He grinned.

"Vic got into the surveillance cameras from the parking areas. Saw you look up to the roof of one of the other buildings. While I was finding the snipers nest he was fiddling over some gps techno-geek thing. But the signal kept getting bounced around. We matched it up with places the sniper and his gang had made calls from in the last few days. We got a few possible matches to the signal. Long story short; we found you."

"Bart?" she asked, remembering some fiasco with him when they found her.

"Bart will probably want to have a chat with you later. Make sure you're not planning on have 6 children with me and buying a mansion in the country where our 17 dogs can run around gleefully."

"6 children and 17 dogs?"

"Dinah's words. Not mine." She exhaled slowly. Looks like she'd need another chat with Dinah as well. "_**I'd**_ be happy with a small cottage beside the sea. Maybe two boys, a girl on the way. Of course we'd need a huge bookcase for all your smutty reading needs."

"Ollie you can shut up now, I thin-" A hand wrapped around her mouth, silencing her.

"A nice big four poster bed which we'd have sex on every night. Of course, by then we'd have completed the sex guide cover to cover a good few times so you'd get free choice of position. Maybe a dog… I'm still not warmed up to the idea. But the kids might want something fluffy to play with. And naturally you'd tell me every morning how much you loved the pants off me then kiss me senseless before continuing your affair with our coffeemaker. I'd manage the business from home, just a few hours a day. Lois and Clark would come over some weekends and bring their kids along. We'd have to make sure they behaved and a clear 'no super speeding in the house' rule for when they come over, because with a cross between Lois and Clark genes you know they're going to be trouble makers of the highest level. Ac and Mera would-"

"Are you quite finished?" she asked, pulling his hand back.

"No. Silence woman." he laughed and twirled her around, walking with her up the stairs. "Now where was I?"

"Ac and Mera."

"Ah yes. Ac and Mera would bring the little flippers over as well. Maybe Bart will have found some lucky senorita, Vic back with his girl as well, and Dinah and Batman could make little birdies for a big play group session. Eventually we'll get old. The kids will go off to take over the business, become slaves to caffeine, play part time vigilantes and save the world. You'll still love me, and I'll still love you and we'll grow old and wrinkly before we finally flop and then we'll find a nice cloud in heaven and make all the angels blush when you scream chorus's of my name."

"I'm gone two days and you've already planned out my entire life."

"Oh, that was all on the spot thinking. But give me a few hours and I'll have it all ironed out and on paper ready for you to sign."

"You're intolerable."

"Oh my god. I forgot about our wedding. It'll be amazing and-"

"It'll be kept locked inside your _own_ mind if you want me to talk to you for the next week."

"We don't need talking to get by. Body language baby." He ground his hips against hers.

"One day you'll trip over that ego of yours and I'll just sit and laugh. Unfeelingly for your anguish."

"Mean." he hissed, his tongue flicking against her neck suggestively. "On a completely different, and in no way related, topic; have you decided if you're in love with me yet?"

"Go. Shower. Get. Now." she ordered, slowly shaking her head as he wiggled his eyebrows and beckoned with his finger as he danced into the bathroom.

He didn't know whether to expect her to join him. She'd been apprehensive before during their fight, but at the same time she'd been confident and certain. It didn't surprise him that he finished his shower alone; she'd been through a lot. He wouldn't force her into anything till she was ready, and he knew she was far from it. He padded back out with just a towel around his waist and he smiled proudly spotting her form. Either she'd sweated all the caffeine out of her, or her body just ignored its presence after all these years. She lay quiet atop the duvet in her underwear, her eyes closed and breathing shallow. He pulled the comforter over her, gentle as to not jostle or wake her, and dressed, settling into a chair, fully intending to stay with her while she slept.

Plans didn't work out.

An hour or so later while he browsed her multiple playlists on her iPod Dinah's voice broke through the downstairs. Chloe shot bolt awake, her eyes wide in fear.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be back up as soon as she's gone." he instructed. Chloe gripped his arm as he walked past.

"No." she simply said and scanned around for her clothes, forgetting they were on the mats in the gym. In an unexplainable rush she took the clean, dry bathrobe from behind the door and raced ahead of Ollie, slipping it on and tying as she went.

"Chloe baby. Sweet God almighty I missed you." Dinah had one arm thrown over Victor's shoulder while Victor just shook his head disapproving of her use of the lord's name in her words. "12 stitches. They gave me 12 stitches!" Chloe's feet tap-danced down the steps.

"They let you out of the hospital already?" she asked surprised as she slowed her pace and gently gave Dinah a one-armed hug.

"Not entirely. Batty-boy got involved."

"No. Bat-boy stole you from the hospital because you bat your eyelashes for him." Victor corrected and set her on the couch. "Now I'm stuck with chauffer duty."

"Viccy baby, don't act like you don't love me." Dinah argued.

"He's giving me some software upgrade for my eye if I help Dinah around." Vic explained. "I suppose we should let the girls' girl talk right?" Oliver nodded, throwing Chloe a careful glance, assessing the safety of the situation.

"Go. Be men. I'll be fine." Chloe insisted and settled in next to Dinah. As they left the room she turned back to Dinah. "You saved a dog?" she asked instantly. It took a few seconds before Dinah twigged.

"Sorry. I just thought Oliver would mutilate me less if I was saving a life. I am so sorry Chlo. I swear I checked around the parking, there was no-one there."

"I'm fine. Besides, we're both alive. A little worse for wear, but alive none-the-less. How's the stab wound?"

"It hurts my pride more. I tried to explain it to Batty and it just came out that I stabbed myself. It took me half an hour to re-establish the fact I wasn't suicidal to him." Chloe laughed. "How you doing? You look pretty badly bandaged."

"Oliver's handiwork explains the bad wrapping. It's not actually that bad though. They don't hurt too much. Just tiny grazes."

"I heard Brainiac got the big kiss goodbye too. Sucks. Sorry Chloe." Dinah had been amongst those who actually remained neutral on the Brainiac front. She saw things from a fighter perspective. Brainiac was a useful weapon to have, which put her in the plus column. But from the friend view it could potentially kill Chloe and that dragged her back to a neutral outlook.

"Sucks less than death, which was my alternative."

"A toast to Brainiac then." Dinah scanned for drinks. "Where's alcohol when you need it most?" Dinah cursed. "I can't drink it anyway. Bloody pain pills doc gave me."

"Speaking of doctors. Why did you get Batman to steal you…and what was he even doing in the hospital?"

"There was this bitch of a nurse telling me I have to stay in observation for at least the next 24 hours, and she refused to give me any more drugs, though clearly the ones I had taken had zero effect. So I may have kicked up a little bit of a racket."

"How many people got injured?" Chloe asked comically, knowing Dinah's temper.

"Physically: none. Mentally and emotionally: I'd prefer not the answer." Dinah shot her a smile. "They deserved it though. They had terrible bedside manner. Eventually Emil came and went all doctor style with me. He actually had me sedated for god's sake. Then I wake back up its about 3 hours later, I sober up to see this hunk of a man silhouetted in the window."

"_You're awake." he stated and floated forward. There before her was her Batman._

"_Couldn't change out of your work clothes to come pay me a visit, honey?" He chuckled. "I'd offer you something to eat, but all I got is a rainbow of pills"_

"_I hear things got a little rough. You could have called me in. I would have helped."_

"_Sweetie it's your fault we got into the mess."_

"_My fault? Oh really. Would you care to elaborate on this accusation?"_

"_Well you sent me those man texts with your big ego loaded into them. I was hardly going to bend over and let you fuck me." He chewed his lip, holding back laughter at her choice of words. "So I was out collecting numbers to get you back when the bastards took her."_

"_I see. Did you get any?"_

"_Any what?"_

"_Numbers?"_

"_Not yet. But send me in the next guy you see and give me 5 minutes."_

"_And__** I**__ have a big ego…"_

"_You do. It's this vigilante thing going to your head."_

"_I see. It seems I need to make this up to you."_

"_Yeah, you could say that. But whatever you've got in mind will have to wait till I've wasted what's left of my 24 hours."_

"_How about if I spring you?" He wandered over, taking her chart from the wall in her room and letting his eyes run over it._

"_Oh. Don't tempt me." After scanning her medically he turned back._

"_And how exactly did you get assaulted in an alley and stabbed with a knife?" That was the story for the police explaining the incident. Bart had made it up for her and she could expect a visit from some police any time soon asking for a description of the man in the ski mask all dressed in black._

"_I took out a knife and stabbed at her."_

"_At who?"_

"_At me. Well, not the real me. The fake grey me. Which by the way, so not my colour."_

"_You stabbed yourself?"_

"_Well she was trying to kill me." Dinah spoke defensively._

"_I'm confused. What meds you on?"_

"_I'm not high, trust me; I can still feel my insides complaining, so I know I'm not high. And don't look at me like that, you weren't there, you don't know. This bitch pulled out a copy of me, I stabbed her and ended up with the wound myself. Saved the guys from decapitating themselves really, so they should be thanking me. They're lucky I don't always go for the kill shots."_

"_So ultimately you __**did**__ stab yourself." he concluded._

"_Ultimately I was taking a short cut down an alley when some guy dressed head to toe in black wanted to steal my purse, I pissed him off, he stabbed and ran. That's the truth and I won't tell it any other way."_

"_Maybe they should keep you here. Observation for the mentally insane."_

"_Sure. Maybe they'll find you a spare cell too. Seriously, you come to visit me without any chocolates or even prissy little flowers. Not even a fruit basket for your dying woman. And you come dressed in your work uniform. You're probably violating all sorts of health code with the blood and germs dripping from your outfit." He smirked. "How did you even get in? I'm pretty sure security would have picked you up."_

"_I'm pretty handy with windows."_

"_Really. You planning on stealing me out of a window too? Or does your tiny brain stop after that much thinking?"_

"_You've got a vicious attitude on you." he complimented. She scoffed at his ignorance. "And I was already in the neighbourhood to come find you when I found out. I could hardly go home and change. Besides… I don't want to rush our relationship out of uniforms that fast."_

"_Relationship? You can stick your relationship up your ass. You're not the one with 12 stitches in their side because they wanted to save their best friend. Who, by the way, they haven't even seen yet. For all I know she's chained in a dungeon somewhere because Ollie decides to go all over protective. –Hey, where the hell you going? Spring me or at least offer me some company!" she hissed, seeing him slide up the window._

"_I'll be back. Try not to wake up too many people with your ranting. Some are sick you know."_

"_Oh fuck you Bat-" He was gone from sight before she could finish her insults. "Bastard." she muttered and wriggled on her pillows. The man got her so hot and flustered. All he had to do was square that solid jaw line of his and she wanted nothing but a good roll in the dirt with him. "Bastard." she repeated._

"So Emil and Victor burst through the doors, just as I'm thinking about sleeping, and start busying around with charts and equipment. Next thing I know Batty-boy's striking a pose atop some rooftops watching while I'm being wheeled out of the hospital in the pitch black by a gleeful Victor promised a new eye, and a terrified Emil."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. Then I finally get home, wanting to sleep and there's this collection of flowers, chocolates, fruit and alcohol across my kitchen counters. There's this huge card on my bed as well, next to some deep red roses. Only word inside it is '_**Sorry**_'. No signature. No kisses. Just an apology. No sooner than I'm in bed, finally looking for some shut eye, my phone kicks up a fuss. Batty wants some text loving, so we kick off again. It's very hard to convey an appropriate level of anger through text. But I think he understood."

"Since you're so good at clearing thing up. Would you mind telling me why Oliver thinks I'm going to have 6 children and 17 dogs in a country mansion?"

"Ummm… yeah. About that… It's not really that important. Bart was getting twitchy about Oliver's extreme panic mode. So I decided to tell him, before he found out the hard way."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That you and Ollie were doing the horizontal mambo and we completely smitten with each other."

"Dinah!" she groaned and dropped her head back.

"What? It was better than him hearing about it from Ollie, or watching you two with a make-out marathon. Besides, all the other guys were getting clued in as well. Don't look at me like that. It was Ollie that gave it away. He barely slept while you were gone, every second he was conscious he was either on the streets or poured over a computer screen. He was practically radiating need. Like when you watch them wildlife programmes on the species that mate for life and their woman gets hit on. They go mental, they don't stop till they've either got her back or died trying. He was half of a whole, sweetie. I'm surprised I didn't find you two naked and sweaty when I came over. Though, the robe holds promise." Chloe just smiled.

"Things are going good with Batman then?" Chloe deflected, re-routing Dinah's conversational electrics.

"I wish. There's still a Kevlar breastplate between me and my man. That and a mask… but, it kinda turns me on not knowing who he is. I know it's not practical in the long term, but when's the last time I went looking for long term and actually found it?"

"You'll find it eventually."

"Sure. But till then I need to crawl further under that man's armour and take him for a good test ride. I had a dream about him a few nights back. I forgot to tell you at the spa, but it was so hot… we were on this shiny black piano, his head between my legs giving me the best orgasm of all time, I swear I woke up screaming in pleasure when he-"

"Yet again, I did not want to know that." Oliver stepped out of his office, Victor in tow.

"Yeah. I did not need that visual thanks Dinah." Victor agreed.

"You boys really should pay attention. Finally learn to satisfy a woman." she countered.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say we're good. Now go home and stop tainting Chloe."

"You're not stopping?" Chloe turned back to Dinah, feeling surprised and drained.

"Wish I could Chlo. But I'm on bed rest and Vic only needed to come over for some techno geek disk thing. Since I bugged him so much he said I could tag along. But he's dead if I tear my stitches."

Dinah and Victor left and seemed to take a huge chunk of Chloe with them. Oliver's arms came around her. She couldn't hold back the jump at his touch.

"Bed rest doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Com'on. Back to sleep." he coaxed.

"No… I-I don't feel like it."

"Please try." Not finding the will to fight she just nodded. She still battled against sleep, staying wide awake while Oliver fiddled on his laptop. Every so often he would rub a hand across his eyes, or fluff his hair, trying to stay awake. "Alright. Put these in." She blinked, looking up at his hands.

"I thought I was sleeping." she questioned seeing her iPod in his hands.

"You are. Now lay back and close your eyes."

"Oliver…"

"Not in arguing mode Chloe. Please." She didn't want eyes closed, she didn't want the rush of her brain taking over. Still, Oliver needed sleep as well and she was brawling with her free will every second to remain awake. Cautiously she took the earphones, placing them in each respective ear. A soft piano tune came to her brain. "I made you a playlist. Soft, calming and you don't have to worry about night terrors while you sleep. Close your eyes." Her heart warmed that he cared so much about her and she fell to his charm once again, closing her eyes and letting her head switch off. Lullabies of sweet serenade took control, dancing melodies through her ears. She felt herself dropping off, and as much as her mind fought against it she was dragged under, kicking and screaming.

* * *

Oliver's just the sweetest, ain't he?

Sure, he can get a little testy, but Chloe freaked out while half naked across him, he's been living off ice-cream and with the notion of Chloe's life's been sucked out of her. Not to mention his terrible timing on Dinah conversations which I like to put it whenever Dinah visits.

Thing will improve. They have to.


	34. Comfort

Reviews have been sensational, my bubbly mind cannot thank you enough.

As promised, this is the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy. Xx

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four; Comfort

The gift of classical music only worked for so long. It quickly became background music to her slaughter and pulled her from sleep. Her body locked down, her eyes heavy and aching the longer she kept them open. It was still light. 5pm, or there about, the clock said. It didn't tick, and that pleased her. Ticking clocks had always annoyed her, the way they make there selves known whatever you're doing. The same sound over and over, driving you up the wall and eventually wanting to throw your fist through them. Oliver's was electronic.

The fear induced paralysis left her and she wriggled up. Oliver was crashed in the chair again, his long frame contorted to find some unimaginable comfort, his head dropped against his shoulder as he slept. Why he didn't sleep in the same bed as her she had no idea. But who understood men?

Tangles of earphone wires stopped her planned rising to which she smirked at. They had fallen out during one of the more recent nightmare wrigglings and were now playing to her elbows. She re-arranged and turned them off, leaving Ollie after she re-dressed and headed downstairs for food.

The nightmares weren't as bad as she expected, she didn't wake up screaming either. Her mind had always been adventurous. It would play with even the simplest of remarks and make a whole story about it. It was probably why journalism stuck with her. Not that she'd done any writing for a long while. But for the first time in her life, the creativity was turning against her. She couldn't even blame it on Brainiac. It was gone. Proof of that was evident in the ache of her muscles. Brainiac had been the one to analyse Oliver's fighting style to start with, but with no more input going in, it meant she had to concentrate that extra bit more, act that bit faster. Pick-pocketing would be harder as well if she couldn't read people. Hacking would be back to normal Chloe speed. She sighed and wandered outside onto the balcony.

The afternoon breeze was light, playing with strands of her hair gently. She should probably straighten things out with Bart since she was awake. Oliver was still snoozing as well, so that added in the favour column. Resigned to the idea she pulled out her cell and hit speed dial 4. Bart answered after the first ring.

"Licious? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm more concerned about you though. You wanna come over and talk?"

"Ah Chlo. You know I love you even when you're delirious. You'll see sense soon and come crawling to me."

"Get your speeding ass over here now." She tried for firm, but humoured was predominant.

"Is that anyway to speak to your future lover?" She turned 180 degrees to find Bart leaning casually against the doors. Clearly he'd started running toward her as soon as he saw her number. She ended the call and smiled at him. He grinned back his usual grin. "So... I take it daddy's out and you finally want to play right?" he joked.

"Ollie's sleeping." He nodded and wandered back inside, running his fingers against the walls. Chloe followed, settling on the sofa. "You don't have to be okay with this you know." Bart turned around and suddenly sped, sitting next to her.

"If I'm honest I already kind of knew. I'm not as oblivious as Dinah thinks. I just didn't think it was true. I don't know. Maybe my mind could have been playing tricks on me." Chloe took his hand as his voice dropped sadder and slower. "I didn't think you would."

"I didn't think I would either." she confessed.

"He treats you good though. Right?"

"Are you kidding me? He's terrified he's going to say something wrong and break me he's so careful." Bart smirked, but the light didn't touch his eyes. "I'm sorry, if that helps any."

"Nah. I mean. You're happy. He's happy." His fingers scratched at his hair absently. Almost nervously. "Keep the pda to a minimum and I'll find some happiness."

"I'm not a public affection girl. Don't worry."

"I'll keep that in mind for when you get bored of him."

"Bart…"

"Yeah, I know. You're smitten with each other. You'll have a big wedding and millions of kids." He sighed and lounged back. "I'm thinking of moving to Gotham for a while." he announced. Chloe could have fallen from her chair. It affected him enough to move cities?

"Bart. You don't have to move cities because of me and Oliver." Surprisingly he laughed at her.

"Nah. It's not because of you. I just think I'd like some change of scenery. Besides, I can come back in a snap of my fingers. I just figured there were enough heroes in Metropolis for a while. Maybe I'd go pay a visit to Dinah's new sweetheart." Chloe's heart physically hurt for him. He just found out his long term crush was with another man, and now his ex-girlfriend (or whatever he had with Dinah) was with another man. It didn't shower him with confidence.

Not knowing what to say she offered him physical comfort, wrapping her arms around him.

"Please stay in metropolis." she whispered. She couldn't bear being the one to break him, to force him from the city.

"Chlo… are you? You're not crying are you?"

"No." she mumbled, but the sadness was in the tone.

"Jeez. I knew you loved me, but this is all just too much." he joked. "Relax Chloe. Smile for me." She released him from the hug, wiping at her eyes and pulling out a smile for him. "Much better." he approved. "I'm only staying for a while. The super teens are scared. Hannah thought I might stay with them for a while. Till this whole thing blows over. I'll still be over here. You won't be rid of me." He winked at her. "But I figured I'd spend my nights over there for a while. No big change. I promise you won't have time to miss me."

"Hannah likes you you know." Bart grinned.

"Yeah. Kind of figured when she started a heat wave mid rainstorm when I told her I was single. Her powers don't exactly work subtly."

"Bless. Don't you go breaking her heart Bart Allen."

"Ouch. Double named. Must be serious." he teased. "Tell you what; we'll agree that if Ollie breaks your heart I get to beat him to a pulp. And if I break Hannah's heart then you can try catch me."

"Bart." she warned.

"Relax Chloe. I'm just going for a little while. Get some change in my life. I'm not heading out to fall in love." He stopped, his face falling from his bubbly mood. "Do you?" Chloe flickered her glance up, missing the string of the question "Do you love him?"

"Ask an easier question." she simply replied, stopping her brain from the massive, and much need, evaluation.

"Got anything to eat?" Bart complied with the request. Letting other priorities take control of his mind. She pushed forward off the sofa, grateful for the ease Bart felt in dropping the sensitive questions.

"Coffee?" He pulled a face. "Raid the fridge?" He grinned and nodded zooming past her to the kitchen. She followed, finding him perched atop the counter, her personal favourite spot, chewing on a candy bar. Since when did Ollie stock candy?

"Didn't know Ollie kept candy. I approve." Bart grinned, mirroring her thoughts.

"Yeah… was that in the fridge?"

He nodded and used his foot to nudge open the fridge door.

"There's ice-cream in the freezer if you fancy some."

"Okay. Bart, don't panic, but I think we're in the wrong kitchen."

"I'd agree. But there's fruit in the basket and a coffee maker on the side." Ollie the health nut meets Chloe the coffee nut… sounds like a disaster. Yet the kitchen remained a crazy type of calm.

"Why would he buy ice-cream? Or candy bars for that matter?"

"Maybe he got abducted?"

"Possibility" she allowed and opened the freezer. Ben and jerry's. Half eaten. "Okay now I know that's not Ollie upstairs." Bart took it from her hands sniffing it.

"Doesn't smell like alien food. Maybe he just turned into a big sappy girl while you were gone." He suddenly held two spoons, and passed one to her. "Didn't happen to notice anything different when you got back did you?" His wiggled eyebrows clearly didn't mean anything innocent. She snatched the spoon and poked him with it.

"Mind out of the bedroom." she reprimanded. "You're as bad as Ollie."

"At least I don't buy girl break-up ice-cream."

"But you're not above eating it." she noted and dug in with her own spoon, joining him on the worktop.

"Why would I be? It's food and it's _really_ tasty. No wonder you girls eat this." Chloe grinned, then suddenly winced, the knuckled on her bandaged hand protesting against the force of a spoon on frozen ice-cream. She swapped hands. Great, now she had to learn to be an ambidextrous eater. "How's the injuries Chlo?"

"Making sure I don't forget them. That's for sure."

"How'd you get the hand one? I don't remember seeing your hand bandaged." Bart seemed to always have an eye spare for her.

"Ummm. A shower ran into my fist."

"Maybe I should supervise your next one then. Make sure the same thing doesn't happen to your other one."

"Get in line buster." She jabbed an elbow to his ribs which he neatly dodged. This was common territory for them and she felt a wave of comfort over her.

"Sleepy beauty doesn't half sleep does he…" Bart noticed after a while. "Maybe he smudged his make-up and needed a re-do. Bless." he jibed.

"Maybe you should eat all his ice-cream too. Make sure he doesn't get fat." she joined in, letting the happiness sweep over her.

"It's what I'm here for Chlo-a-licious. Don't worry, the candy bars will have a nice new home too. I'll even show them a picture of Ollie before I eat them. If they last that long."

"I'd give them a day. Maybe two."

"Not even that long. Ohhh, we could stick them in the ice-cream. Wanna try?" He paused on his way off the counter. "Better yet. Why don't we make this ice-cream Irish?" Add alcohol to ice-cream? Where had Bart been all her life? Then again, after the last alcohol fiasco… maybe not such a great idea. "Wow. Ollie really went to town with the alcohol. What do you want?" His voice sailed through to her ears from Ollie's alcohol cabinet.

"Bart I don-"

"Holy motherload." Chloe's warning light set off and she hopped down from the counter, ice-cream coming with her.

"Bart, what's wron-"

"Have you seen this?"

"What?" A document of multiple papers was thrust into her hand.

"Read it."

She complied against better judgement. Holy motherload was an understatement. She thrust it back into Bart's hand.

"Put it back where you found it."

"Are you serious? Did you know about this?" It was a statement from Oliver's bank he'd obviously left out by the liquor cabinet. It just so happened Chloe knew how much Oliver earned after sealing off the companies accounts from psycho guy. But… this was a total overview and oh my god. The numbers just kept rolling on. "Why doesn't he buy the entire city with this?" Bart asked still staring at the numbers. "Better yet, why doesn't he buy the _expensive_ booze?" He twirled a bottle in his other hand before placing it back.

"Because we're not meant to have seen that. We sh-"

"Woah. Isn't this Isis? And…Watchtower?" He tilted the paper toward her. Sure enough the addresses were matching.

"Is he buying them? Or re-building… what is that for? Wouldn't he need my signature to do that?"

"Not if it's a donation to the re-build."

"When was this paid?" She scanned down. It was immediately after each had happened. Before she'd even moved in with him he was re-constructing them for her.

"Wow. Some girls just get pampered…" Bart commented and proceeded to scan down the spending. Chloe snatched it from his hand and folded it again.

"Put. This. Back. Where. You. Found. It" she spelled out for him. He rolled his eyes but did as such. "And forget you saw anything."

"Jeez. Party pooper. It's his own fault for leaving it out."

"Stashing something behind liquor bottles is not '_leaving it out_' Bart."

"Fine, fine." He held up his hands and flashed around the room, coming back with the candy bars. "Pop in a movie chlo-a-licious. I got time to kill and company to keep." He winked and was suddenly on the sofa, feet up, trainers off. Chloe grinned.

"Fine. But you're watching a chic-flick." He shrugged, indifferent to the idea.

"That all Ollie has these days?"

"No, that's what's on top of the list. Unless….oh! Sin City."

"Where's that? I can take you if you wanna go."

"To Sin City? Yeah. I'll probably get killed. I can't believe you haven't seen it. It's awesome."

"I'll watch anything." he agreed.

"I can't believe you have such uneducated minds about films. I had to force Ollie to watch Rocky Horror because he hadn't seen it."

"Bet that went down well." He laughed. Chloe blushed, remembering how the night had ended. "Tell me he time-warped. Tell me you had a video camera with you and oh god you better tell me we're going to watch it then post it all over YouTube."

"Sorry. He wouldn't even move his feet."

"And you're still with him? Disgraceful behaviour. I'd time-warp with you anytime." Bart offered with a wink. Chloe shuffled beside him on the sofa and flicked on the movie, letting the pure artistry of the film take over her world.

Bart loved it, running for more ice-cream when she ran out, even fetching popcorn for her. She knew she was going to be sick, but really, who cared? Even despite the connection between them and the possibly awkwardness, it was entirely gone. Even as the sun sunk down, lazy in the sky, Bart didn't try to make it anything more than two good friends watch a movie about murder.

"Chloe?" Oliver's voice spiralled down the stairs, the fear of her loss evident in his voice.

"Down here." Never had two words calmed him as much as those.

"Woopsies. Daddy's home. Should I run out the fire escape, or hide under the bed?" Bart whispered comically. She rose her eyebrows questioningly.

"Hey. How you doing Bart?" Oliver called as he spotted them on the sofa.

"Good. Me an' Chlo had a rummage in the fridge. Dug up some ice-cream. Went nuts. The usual. But since her entertainment is back awake. I'm going to kick off again."

"Bart. You don't have to-" Oliver was cut off.

"Calm Arrow. The girl's all yours. I got other places to be… people to see." He winked at Chloe and sped out the door.

"He's not my number one fan is he?" Ollie guessed, taking his place on the sofa.

"Did you expect him to be? You did just steal his girl."

"His girl huh? That what you are?"

"That's what I was. Now I suppose I'm your girl."

"My girl. I like it. Kinda sounds a little childish though."

"Would you prefer the playground moniker boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No. But you seem apposed to wife at the moment, so I'll take what I can get." Chloe's heart kick started, throwing itself around in her chest. Her head went wild for all of two seconds before she pinned it in the corner and told it to stay calm, slapping a hand over its mouth.

"Well you won't be getting any ice-cream or candy bars, that's for sure." She could force her voice to stay blasé and cool. But that talent didn't stop the kick drums of hell pounding wildly and freely in her chest. If that was a proposal, as lame as it was, she could feel the words yes hovering over her tongue, daring her to say them. She kept check on her tongue, careful of every syllable she spoke. "You wanna explain how they got there, or shall I stick with my alien abduction story?"

"You can take whatever story you want. All I know is that I'll never tell." He missed her and turned to comfort food. Those were the unspoken words. Chloe grinned and danced up to him. Her hands slithered down his shirt, further to his belt where they hooked their thumbs into. Oliver's hand manacled around her wrist. "Chloe…"

"Just checking another theory." She battered her eyelashes innocently, although it was anything but. Her hands broke free. His restraint poor and withering fast. Out of courtesy to her he didn't want to be rushing her into anything, not after what she'd been through… but he'd already tasted her beauty, bathed in her body and worshipped at her altar. It made it harder to say no. His will was already breaking. He wanted it, she hadn't made any actions to say she was against it. If anything she'd been the more eager out of the two. What man would he be to deny her wishes? The sound of his zipper hit his ears. Guns firing in the background from the movie, the current narrator going to town on the bad guys. "I want you." she whispered, her hand easily passing the barrier of his boxers and taking what she wanted. "I want you inside me." she continued, her breath hot against his cheek. Her lips to the stubble he hadn't shaved yet. Delicious. The words kicked against his chest that this devilish angel desired him so. "I want-"

"Oliver. Why did I get a call saying Din-Oh god-I-Umm. Sorry."

"Clark!" Chloe whipped around, a red painting bright over her cheeks.

"Jesus Boy scout. Learn to knock." Oliver re-arranged himself, tucking back in and zipping up. Chloe acting as shield infront of him still. When did she un-buckle his belt? Devil. "Alright. What's so important?" he asked Clark's back while Chloe tried to find something else to do, or somewhere else to look. Or maybe the secret formula for a time machine written in the walls to warn herself Clark was on his way in. That boy should really get a bell around his neck.

"Dinah got hurt? Why didn't anyone tell me Chloe got kidnapped again?" he accused, jabbing out a finger as he turned. Chloe had wondered why Clark wasn't there. Maybe he wasn't within contact range or something. But now another theory arose… Oliver never told him.

"We had it under control."

"You call control being a dagger in a woman's gut?"

"None of us could have known that would happen. Not even if you were there. Besides, if you were, we probably wouldn't be here now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark retorted stepping forward. Chloe intervened stepping between the two males and feeling the testosterone vibrate the air.

"It's true Clark. She made a copy of all of us and forced us to fight ourselves. If another copy of you had been made we wouldn't have stood a chance. We'd all be dead." she voiced, but Clark's eyes only hovered over her for a second before he saw the bandages and snapped back to Oliver.

"You call _this_ under control? Both her arms wrapped under bandages?"

"Clark-" Again she was over-looked.

"I made a decision to let you sort out your own problems. It was nothing we couldn't deal with. You don't call in with all your saves."

"Chloe is not just another save. When my friend comes on the line I expect to be included. What if something had happened?"

"Nothing did happen. I'm fine Clark. Please, just drop it." Chloe felt like piggy in the middle of two huge brutes.

"Drop it? Chloe anything could have happened. It wasn't Oliver's call to make."

"And whose was it? Should I call in with every person I help now or do you always discriminate?" Oliver hissed back.

"If I'd run off to save Chloe, are you honestly tell me you wouldn't be pissed?"

"Sure I'd be pissed. But I'd at least give you the respect and belief in your ability. Unlike you, who clearly think you can do a better job. The whole world is not yours to possess. Learn to share."

"Learn to share? I had to restraint Lois from contacting every single military base she knew to track down Chloe when she first heard."

"If you th-"

"No. Stop!" Chloe stuck a hand out to each of them. "You two can save your pissing match for when I'm **actually** dead. Then you can fight over who would have saved me the best. Right now I'm alive. There was nothing Oliver, or you, could have done to stop me from getting hurt. Yes Oliver should have probably told you, but he is able enough to cope by himself and you should respect that. Despite everything his decision was the best in this situation and kept us all alive. If you want to continue this ego fight, take it somewhere else. Okay?" Both men looked down at the small feisty blonde taking them both by their balls and threatening to squeeze. "I asked if that was okay." she prompted. Both made a noise of understanding. "Good. Now if there's nothing else…"

"No." Clark answered. "But I wouldn't mind some explanation of what the hell was going on when I got in."

"If you need explanation I'm sure Lois will tell you everything you need." Chloe replied, her temper taking control. The movie continued to play, car brakes suddenly squealing in the silence of the men. The dare to speak first was high in the air. Neither male wanted to break it. Crossing Chloe's temper was like a sole angel stumbling drunk through hell. It never ended well. Clark's head suddenly turned, the sound of siren's filling his ears, screams of help crying out. "Go." Chloe instructed, picking up on his body language, the siren's too far away for her own ears. Clark paused, switching his weight from one foot to the other. "We'll talk tomorrow if you're still irritated" she offered and after a curt nod he was gone, a breeze lifting her hair and fanning the flames of her temper.

"I didn't think… I just-" Oliver started his half assed apology of why he didn't call in Clark. Chloe flashed her eyes up, silencing him with one glare. Guilt slammed into her like a train, it wasn't Oliver's fault she was fuming. Well it was partly, but staying mad at him was like stealing a dummy from a child. Sure you could do it, but it broke your heart and you had no need for it in the end. She rubbed a hand across her temples, closing her eyes and sinking back into the sofa. The movie carried on playing, the narration still active, telling of the story of revenge, of war and of love. If only life played out like that. As simply as good always overcoming evil.

Arms snaked around her, Oliver pulled her onto his lap. He was potentially sticking his hands into a gas burner, but she found herself calm. Completely serene. Lois always said the man you should marry would be the one who you could be raging at one second, then the moment he touched you, you would drop from your maniac bitch fit in a split second. It explained why Clark was still alive.

"Sorry about the shower." she mumbled out of the blue and he laughed.

"It's seen worse." His arms pulled her closer and she sunk back, letting the film flow onwards as they tuned in for the last half an hour.

Ollie ordered in some Chinese for them both and Chloe bubbled back up to her usual self. He knew she didn't feel as good as the show she put on for him, but sometimes, he'd see the spark hit her eyes and warm her soul, almost reaching out to him before she remembered to be guarded.

Chloe stepped out of the bathroom from her bath with just a towel around her. Oliver was in his pyjama pants, sat back against the headboard with a book. She tilted her head to read the title. It was in Latin, some fancy clever author's play on words no doubt. She read one word clear though: 'Corpus'. She didn't need old Brainiac knowledge to know that didn't mean fluffy unicorns. Just like her Ollie; always reading the light, uplifting and easy material. She doubled the towel back on itself to hold up at her breasts and crawled up the bed, nudging her way to settle against him. He chuckled, welcoming her to read the book as she sat against his bare chest. His chin rested on her shoulder, breathing in her warm bubbly scent. Mango?

"You shouldn't be reading this." she disapproved. He set the book beside him, already having lost interest, and turned her chin to meet him.

"And why is that?" His breath smelled of minty toothpaste, a mirror to her own.

"It's not your kind of story." she explained.

"Really."

"Hmmm." She leaned her head back, exposing her throat to his lips. He took the invitation to lay kisses along her smoothest skin, drinking in her scent. "I meant to ask you earlier. I need a hand with something." She trailed her newly bandaged hand on his thighs either side of her own.

"Hmmm. What could you possibly need me for?"

"Well, I don't have the necessary finger freedom I need to do it myself. It would hurt. Maybe open back up a few healing wounds." she breathed, lost to the feel of his lips.

"Whatever you want. I'm yours." was his reply. She looped an arm back, pulling him in for a real kiss. Heat seared between there meeting flesh. Her grip tightened on him. His hands flush against her freshly bathed skin as it shone in the light. With her free hand she wove her fingers with one of his, taking it along her body. She drew up her knees, let them fall apart, let her guiding hand slip between them. The towel dropped, exposing all her intentions. Ollie was slower off the mark, but the flash of his hand from her thigh was enough to burn her.

"Chloe." He sounded broken, abused and lifeless. She twisted her body, taking his lips again. He sunk back to it, but when her hand slipped back down to loop with his he snapped back. "Chloe…" A spear of frost lanced through her spine, tingling down to her toes. Did he not want her anymore? "Chloe." The name held a different meaning this time. No warning, a simple order not to jump ahead of herself. Like he had a direct line to her inner thoughts he calmed her worries and insecurities. "You know I love you, and of course I'm willing. But you've barely slept and I don't want you slipping back like you were when we found you."

"I won't. Ollie I want this. If I had fingers free for wiggling I'd go suit myself since you're so against it."

"Against it? What is this, some vote?"

"If it has to be. Please Ollie. Just touch me." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you want me to stop, tell me… I mean it Chloe. If you think I can watch you daze out, locked in your head again then you should think again. It's only been 2 days."

"Maybe, but it's been a hell of a lot longer since you last touched me." He grinned, knowing how she felt.

"Lie back." he instructed. She followed though not sure if he was caving to her need or ending the conversation. He shuffled her around, first taking her arms. One went behind her own head, back to the spot on his neck where it had rested before. The other he slipped down by her side then returning to the towel. He un-tucked it from her, removed the covering from her skin. She shone in the dim lighting, unsure if to be embarrassed or high from her personal win. He grinned and kissed her. It wasn't fierce, but that didn't mean it lacked the heat or the need. It was more concentrated, like pouring straight un-diluted toxins down her throat. He took her lower lip between his, his tongue making swift passes over it as he played. He released her as he felt her need boil. Lips made contact to skin, a brief brush over as he spoke. "We'll take it slow-" he started, cutting off her protests again as she rose to fight him. "This is not a debate Chloe. We're doing this my way, or not at all." She sunk back relaxed, silently submitting to his wishes. "If I do something, say something and you don't want to go on. Promise me you will tell me."

She knew he was referring to the incident before, in the training room. It wasn't the actions that had her spooked, it was the words, the chance she could be taken again, the possession over her. She encouraged it when it was Oliver dominating her, but there were others who had less pleasing intentions. Ones who would push her to her knees, beat her into submission for the fun of hearing her cry. Still she would not let one man take over her entire life with his shadows of fear. She wasn't his to command. He had no place in her thoughts. She belonged to Oliver.

She expected a mini mental freak out at the words she had thought, but it seemed almost healthy. Like it was the brightest truth she had ever spoken. She didn't need a hammering pulse to tell her why. She had known she was going to fall. Staring over the edge of the cliff, feeling the pull far too strong to resist. The waters were no longer harsh and unappealing. They weren't cold and changing. They sat still, clear and ever so inviting. A smile took hold of her features, a spark lit in her eyes starting a fire she surrendered control to. She loved him. She'd make this work, they'd beat whatever freak show came up next and she'd spend her life in a seaside cottage growing old with him, surrounded by blonde haired angels running circles around their feet. Things would work.

"I promise." she whispered, a vow to herself and answer to his demands.

He felt her body sink further, almost merging with him. Whatever was racing through her mind was powerful, adding an instant smile to her face. He took her lips again, feeling her luscious taste drug him, her kiss soft, seductive and passion filled. It was possibly the first kiss where he felt more that a sole need or want. It was delicate, soul touching, heart searing, a kiss that could have men falling to her feet offering their life to her for another.

Chloe gasped as his thumb ran across her breast, she had forgot she was naked, forgotten everything but him. His hands were warm against her freshly polished skin, the rough ridges of his fingers hypnotizing as they moved, tweaking her budded nipples. His mouth commanded hers once more, his gifted hands moving further, taking a leg each and parting them, one outside each of his, spreading her wide open. The air hit her, her exposure to it soaking her further, her juices already wet and slithering down her. His hands ghosted down over her stomach, stirring a phantom in her blood, racing to follow his fingers. She was practically buzzing as his hand hovered lower, gasping with the electricity as he made contact with her quivering thigh and slid closer.

Oliver's chin rested on her shoulder, watching her follow his hand. Her eyes closed, a wish sealed by her lips for his touch. She rolled her hips forward, taking her own free hand to start her off, unsatisfied with the so little she got. Oliver captured it, wove his finger with hers, resting across her stomach as she moaned in need. Gradually his other hand slipped from her thigh, her smooth outer lips silky with evidence of her desire. Fingers stirred against her, her warmth coating them fully. Up and down her track in circuit, spreading her liquid lust. Fingers teased slowly, but he knew she needed more. He needed more. He pressed harder, feeling her body respond against his in delight.

"Chloe" he whispered, her response was a moaned mumble of phonetics, his fingers continuing their ministrations. "Shall I continue?" he breathed, already knowing her answer would be a screaming bucket load of yes. His hand joined to hers suddenly felt nails press into it, her own fingers tight as she gasped, her hips moving in time as he stroked, spreading her juices again and building her golden rise.

He let his hand flatten against her, the heel against her clit, fingers against her entrance and picked up speed. Little by little, always with eyes on her, keeping her with him, he could feel her getting closer. Her moans broken in the air, pleading for just that little more. Legs quivered; restless against his. Cries hit his ears, her head dropped against his shoulder in blissful agony. He felt free arm pulling him closer, still hooked around his neck.

Feeling her shaking beneath him he revolved his wrist as he stroked in quick succession. Her back arched, hips following lead to get her clit on his fingers. Quick flutters rode her nerves burning her unrelenting want with raw desire. Her breathing shortened into swift burst of air, and she cried out his name as she came, screaming as his fingers refused to let her writhe alone.

* * *

Ah, I found I rather enjoyed writing Bart. He flows very neatly with my brain. I'm sure there would be some Freudian explanation for that, but at the moment let's not rock the boat.

Next chapter will be up soon. Love you loads. Xx


	35. Dark Plans

Chapter Thirty Five; Dark Plans

She pressed her ear closer to his chest, his heartbeat slow and melodic as he slept. On and off he'd woken in the night, all the while she was cuddled up to him, her eyes closed feigning the act of sleep. She'd listen to him grunt out a sigh then pause, his gaze hot over her, before he'd sink back down, letting the comfort of her anchor him. She'd monitor the breathing till he dropped off again then her eyes would fly back open, locking onto him and setting her thoughts free again. They all centred around a simple topic: Oliver. More specifically: A future with Oliver? The topic was still under debate, even after a few long hours. Sleep was starting to make itself known, despite all her shuns and ignorance.

Oliver awoke later than usual, having been haunted by terrors all night. Each time he'd close his eyes wonderful things would play out, but soon they would wilt away and Chloe would leave him alone, painfully alone. Of course then he would wake, see her contently strewn across his body, and all his fears would heighten that he could loose such perfection. After another few seconds rational thinking stepped in and he could close his eyes without fear as he felt her warmth spread through him. Again and again he went through the pattern, his subconscious taking no mercy on his poor heart.

Now there was his darling hugging his arm like it was the comfiest pillow in the world. Her hair spilled across him tickling as he moved. Despite all his intentions to stay and let her cuddle him, other needs were making themselves known. The call of nature probably the greatest, followed by a twinge in the back of his head that desired coffee. Maybe Chloe was rubbing off on him. He chuckled internally at the thought and started his morning mission impossible: get out of bed without waking Chloe. Eventually a few long and complex minutes of high stress later Chloe was still sleeping angelically attached to an actual pillow and Ollie was tiptoeing from her cloud.

Finally she'd woken. They'd sparred. They'd played around in the shower. But then there was the down side of her morning.

"Chloe?" Oliver's head came around the door to the bedroom where she was sprawled across the bed, a book between her hands and the start of a headache fizzing in her lobes. "They're all here. You still wanna do this?" She nodded and rolled with precision from the bed, taking his hand for a second of support before following him down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she met Bart. He was casually leant against the wall, throwing chunks of toffee into his mouth from a paper bag. His face lit with a smile as he spotted her.

"Sure you wanna do this Chlo-a-licious?" Oliver gave her hand a tight squeeze and stepped ahead of her into the living room as Bart offered her some candy and slipped an arm over her shoulder, her small size offering him the perfect height to do so.

"I'm fine." Why was that sounding less like a word recently?

"Says the woman with bags under her eyes." he repeated and she rolled her eyes. "How many hou-"

"3 or 4" she replied before he could ask. It seemed to be a joint effort between him and Ollie to record her sleeping habits till she satisfied them. Sure, she could try to lie, but why bother when she wouldn't be believed anyway. Besides, no matter of make-up could stop her eyes from giving her away.

"You sure. You look pretty dragged." He stood in front of her, tilting her chin up so she met his eyes. "Red eyes as well. Chlo, you're looking dead."

"So, it was maybe closer to 2 or 3. But I **did** sleep and that's what is important."

"Of course." he replied condescendingly. "You can always take a few extra hours if you want. I'm sure no-one will mind if I take a quick nap with you." He winked and sped around her showing off again.

"Let's just get this over with. You can petition Ollie for his bed later. I'm sure he won't mind chasing you around the apartment."

"There's always Mexico girl. I can take you anytime you want. Just ask me to snap my fingers and you can be living la vida loca sipping margaritas under a flaming sky. Ollie doesn't even have to know."

"Like I said. Let's get this over with." she repeated and stepped past him.

"You wound me Chlo baby. You know I'm much better for you. I'd run ac-"

"How's Gotham?" she asked changing the subject. Bart grinned.

"Jealous?"

"Of your rampage leaving this city? No, not at all." She ducked under his arm and into the living room. She gulped, never had it looked so intimidating.

Heads turned when she stepped in, and not just to look at Bart's mouthful of chewing candy. Clark practically radiated worry as his large frame filled one half of the sofa. Lois was pushing against his shoulder. No doubt he'd said something clueless and un-knowingly offended her.

"Chlo!" She practically leapt up as she spotted her and crossed the room straight into her.

"I love you too Lo." Chloe breathed once Lois finally let her breathe.

Her eyes scanned the room. Victor was on the computer chair, pulled out into space. Ac and some beautiful female she guessed was Mera were leant against the back windows. Dinah had her fingers on her mobile, no doubt pissing off her Batman as she sat awkwardly in a kitchen chair. Oliver stood central, commanding attention to his troops.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? And then Smallville tells me you've been taken again. I swear to god if I ever see this bastard I'll…" Lois droned on, letting her threats guide her tongue as she pulled Chloe to sit on the other side of her on the crowded sofa.

Oliver cleared his throat and the meeting began. They needed updating on the situation, they needed full forces to take down this guy and they needed Chloe's inside knowledge to do that. As much as Oliver had been against it, against her reliving anything of this, she needed to do it to help end this. Chloe heard footsteps and turned, Emil came from the kitchen and nodded at her silently before leaning over Dinah's chair as Oliver spoke. Dinah complained and rolled her eyes before setting the mobile square on her leg.

"We need a plan of action." Oliver began. "We're up against forces we can't even imagine. Our main target is a man named Charles Feston, as far as we know he's been resurrected by some meteor power allowing him to move around as a shadow. The shadows allow him to change physical appearance, they provide him with the ability to become incorporeal and when touched they can project fears. He can move around the city with them by appearing in shaded areas. So far, the only weakness we can think is light. We can-"

"Actually, that's not true." Chloe piped up, her voice quieter than her usual confidence as the eyes all turned to her. "He can move as a shadow with other people with him, but it severely drains him and he can barely stand for a few hours after." There was a short silence.

"We could use this. Plant a bait, get him to take it and hit him with all we have while he's down." Dinah was the one to speak, quickly cut off by Oliver.

"No" Oliver answered before a breath could be taken.

"It's dangerous but-"

"No. There are too many issues. First, we'd be hard pressed to give him bait, because we've all agreed it won't be Chloe." Chloe opened her mouth to argue, but Oliver's eyes met hers hard and fast and stuck deathly on his decision, she closed her mouth and Bart held back a laugh. "There isn't a lot else he would take such extreme measures with. Not only that, but we would lose contact with whoever we had, we would have no idea where they went and not to mention the other guards he has."

"What do we know about the other guards?" Chloe didn't recognise this speaker. Oliver's eyes went to the phone on Dinah's knee as he replied.

"Quantity is un-known, but they are loyal to the cause and believe truly they are doing what's right. They've been juiced up with other meteor powers past their own and have no objection in using them."

"Do we know any of them personally? Dinah said there was a woman to summon clones and a hit man type." Ah, it was Batman on speaker phone.

"It's unknown as to how far they go power-wise. We've had a run in with clone woman before, but she seems to need blood in order to clone you and the clones are only available for a limited time. They are dangerous, but not impossible, we just have to be careful. More importantly is the muscle behind this. He's ruthless and packs a hell of a punch. Probably juiced up a hell of a lot more than just meteor powers."

"Actually… Copycat woman isn't an issue." Victor spoke up. "I went back, to see if I could find anything and she'd been stabbed, hidden in an area behind the room." Chloe suddenly felt very warm. Clark sent her a concerned look, no doubt hearing her heart slam against her chest violently. He'd probably assume it was because of the memories of that place. She wouldn't correct him. Her head was already feeling abused without dealing with an arguement or defending her actions.

"She's dead?"

"Well she was last time I saw her yeah. I'm thinking she was either turned against or there was something else in that room with us." Vic carried on, swivelling slightly on the computer chair as he spoke. Chloe's nerves were tingling. Would they find out she was behind this? Would they look at her the same? After Oliver took care of Lex Clark could barely look at him. Would she be shunned the same? Her palms were sweating, her pulse kicking a fuss.

"It could have been-"

"Does it matter?" Ac came as the voice of reason. "She's dead. One less to worry about. Let's focus on problem's we actually **do** have." Chloe breathed out a sigh of relief as they accepted his comment and the conversation swayed onto the other minion of doom after her death. Amongst other things. Chloe pulled at the sleeves of her cardigan, even if it was just his name flying around in conversation, she didn't want him to see any of her.

"Alright, so we know he's the muscles behind the operation. Chloe's told us he doesn't follow orders too well, but remains loyal all the same. He's probably our most dangerous. He's got brute strength, brains, and a need for power. Weaknesses?"

"Over confidence?" Dinah suggested.

"Serious weaknesses?" Oliver repeated.

"Actually. We could use that." Bart suggested. "He gets over cocky. Makes a few mistakes and Bam! We got him. Little bit of a sneak attack."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I hate to say this, but this is all swaying to a bait idea still." Batman sounded. Oliver glared at the phone accusingly as he continued. "Blast gets overly cocky, thinking he has the control in the situation. Shadow's gets drained of power. We take them down two at once."

"The bait idea is already ruled out. We'll think of something else." Oliver corrected, putting a block on his temper as it rose in his voice.

"Oliver. If it works we can do this. If it ends this I don't mind-" Chloe was cut off by a thousand different eyes, the worst being Oliver's, telling her then and there to stop talking. She held up her hands in surrender and leant back. Lois's hand slapped out to her shoulder.

"Are you insane?" she hissed quietly. "You'll get yourself killed, and burying my cousin is not on my list at ALL." she whispered in reprimand. Chloe took Lois's hand and squeezed in an apology, her attention switched back to Oliver.

"So, as far as we know for sure. He has one bodyguard, juiced up on meteor powers and lots of other's collected into syringes from dead missing persons."

"He could be creating new minions as we speak. If he has the serums for it, he could even control minds and dope people up to use for his own free will." Vic was right. He could be doing anything. At least they knew that the electro twins could no longer be seen. She had taken both of their essences in full. There was nothing left of them. Her fingers ran to her elbow where they had injected her, slowly rubbing circles over the point of intrusion. Maybe it was a pain of the memory, or maybe just the headache, but she could swear it actually started to sting as she touched it.

"So we focus on that. If he's minus his juices to create his army he'll need to go out and collect. We plant some Non-Chloe bait he takes and get him as he tried to take the powers to stock up his collection." Ac spoke, stepping forward from the window. Mera walked with him, still remaining silent.

"Take the remaining meteor powers?" Emil asked, questioning his sanity. "That's possibly more dangerous. If they are his secret weapon in this war he'd be keeping a solid eye on them at all times. It would be even more guarded that himself. I doubt he'd leave them lying around."

"But if we distracted him. Got him away for a few hours and destroyed all the ones he had." Bart stepped forward, settling next to Ac. "It would draw him out further into our grasp."

"And how do your propose to get him distracted? Hold a banner saying 'You Smell'?" Dinah hissed, shooting down his idea.

"Not exactly my theory, but we can give it a try." he replied with a smirk. "If you think about it, he wants Chloe. That's his main goal here." Not any more, she thought. He'd said she would come to him next. "We buy some plane tickets for Chloe, fake the fact she's leaving the country alone. He'll be on the next plane chasing her. He's probably got tabs on her all the time. He leaves the country and we go for a little look around." Lois was the one to knock him down this time.

"Why would he take the bait? Chloe's been careful so far. Wouldn't it look a little suspicious that's she no longer bothered and hopped aboard a plane, no care of covering her tracks? And besides if he can hop countries in a blur why would he bother staying around there. He could pop back at any given time." Lois was building a temper. Chloe could feel it.

"So we provide something else for him." Oliver suggested. Lois stood, hands on hips in front of him.

"Really. What would you propose _Arrow_?" Lois's temper was building fast.

"Chloe had a list of possible hide outs. We find which one he's staying at. Cause a distraction out front and Bart can slip in and steal them right from under him. We don't even need to be in combat that long. Just a few seconds."

"And while you're all out playing chicken with your own shadow you're just going to leave Chloe here alone?" she hissed and took another step forward.

"We'll split forces." he simply stated. "I won't leave her unprotected."

"You mean like before? When you swore to protect her but she got taken anyway." Lois snapped, her fists forming. Clark had his hands on her shoulder before she could swing for him. Chloe shuffled in her seat feeling very small.

"Lois, that was no-one's fault." Clark spoke calmly, but Lois rolled her shoulders trying to shrug him off.

"The hell it wasn't! He promised me no harm would come to her!"

"Lois-"

"She's half mummified and all you can say is that it wasn't his fault? This is **all** his fault. She wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for him." Clark had a hand over her fist before it could collide with Oliver's face. Chloe watched as the anger drained from her, her eyes meeting with Clark's. It would only be a few seconds before she felt guilt and would leave. 3…2… Lois swirled on her heels, snatched her bag from the floor and stalked out the room. Clark apologised and followed her out.

Oliver continued after a slight pause, addressing his troops with a plan of attack, divvying up the duties.

Chloe slipped from the room quietly, avoiding line of sight as she entered the kitchen, reaching into the cabinets only to sigh and scrounge for a chair. She cursed silently, realising they were mostly in the living room for all the extra guests. She hissed at her small height and stood on her tiptoes, reaching for the tablets on the top shelf for her thumping head. It felt like it usually did after Brainiac had had a fit. Only now she knew it wasn't Brainiac, it was just normal Chloe trying to kill her own brain functioning.

"Want a hand?" She spun to find Emil behind her. She graciously nodded and he passed her down the tablets. She chucked two back and downed some water to swallow them with. "The arm giving you trouble?" he asked, leaning against the cabinet watching her.

"Head." she simply answered. He narrowed his eyes, the doctor taking front and central view.

"How bad?"

"It's just a headache. It will go away." she diagnosed herself and rubbed at her temples.

"How bad?" he asked again.

"It hurts. But considering the lack of sleep and the millions of problems whizzing around I don't really blame it. I'd be kicking up a fuss as well."

"Have you had any other problems since Brainiac went?" She could have laughed.

"A headache can just be a headache. It will go away in a few minutes." She hoped.

"Have you had any other problems?" he asked again. Not satisfied till she answered his questions.

"No. Not a single problem."

"How's your cuts?"

"Healing." she answered. "At human speed." she carried on before he could jump back on a Brainiac boat.

"Giving you any pain?"

"No more than I expect."

"How many hours of sleep are you getting?" She rolled her eyes, but answered anyway.

"Around 3. Give or take a few."

"You need more." he simply stated. "I can get some sleeping tablets if you need them." She shook her head. "Let me re-phrase. I'll be giving you sleeping tablets if you don't get more." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sure. I'll get right on that." she replied with sarcasm.

"I'm serious Chloe. You're not giving your bodily clock enough time to regenerate. You need sleep as a basic function."

"Tell that to the men who won't leave my dreams alone then." she snapped and her hands flew to her head again.

"Are you still getting the nightmares as bad?" She sighed and nodded. "The sparring not helping?"

"It gives me more control during the day. But … at night…" He nodded, understanding.

"You will come to me if it gets worse. I can recommend some therapies that may help."

"I'm not some nut case."

"I never said you were Chloe. There are few people who can get over trauma like yours with only their free will. There are a lot of practices which could help."

"I don't need a head shrink to tell me I'm angry and pissed at myself. I know that, they won't be doing anything or saying anything I don't already know."

"People can find it helps to have someone to talk to though Chloe, especially after all you've been through. It's normal. Healthy even. Please, just think about it before you shoot it down."

"I've thought about it and I'm not discussing my problems with a complete stranger. They'd probably lock me up for all I've seen."

"Chloe-"

"No. Just… look, I'll see you if it gets bad. But that's all. No doctors, no shrinks."

"Chloe, yo-"

"I said no." she repeated calmly. He cut off his argument.

"How's Oliver dealing with this?" he asked after a few minutes. She sighed and pushed herself up onto the counter, wincing at the weight on her arms for the few seconds.

"He wakes up every hour or so, but drifts back off a few minutes later. He's edgy and terrified he'll say something wrong. But he's coping." Emil nodded and took her mug down, starting the coffee maker as he caught her eying it lovingly and desperately. "Thanks. I know you don't like my coffee addiction, but it's getting me through this."

"Saying I merely don't like it is an understatement. I'm surprised you can even function with the amount you ingest."

"It gives me a coffee coloured glow." she joked and smiled at him as he made her the drink.

"It's probably the cause of your headaches."

"Blasphemy!" she accused and laughed.

"In all seriousness, how are you?" he dropped his voice quieter, though the next room was too crowded with voices to hear anything. She dropped her eyes to the mug he passed her. The smell invaded her brain, spiking up her headache for a few seconds before relaxing into the familiar heaven.

"I don't know." she replied honestly. "I know what happened. I know what could happen and I know what I want to happen. But I don't know how to describe how I feel. Right now I'm just trying to keep going with each day without being swallowed whole. I can feel happy, sad, angry and annoyed all at the same time and it confuses me. Everything just doesn't seem as important anymore." she confessed truthfully, glad to exhale her worries to someone. "Is that bad?" She looked up through guilty eyes to him.

"No. You've gone through a lot Chloe. Your head's trying to find somewhere safe, something to stay afloat in all the mess."

They sat in silence, listening to the other room as positions were given and tactics flattened out. Bart eventually stuck his head in around the corner.

"Chica, Doctor. I gotta run. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stay safe Bart." Emil spoke in parting. He nodded and winked at Chloe before he was gone. Mera and Ac were next to go, agreeing to meet back tomorrow. Emil and Chloe took the sofa as Victor played computer man and Dinah tapped away to Batman. Oliver sat opposite sharing the plan of action.

"Clark and Bart are checking out locations now. They'll take note of anything they find. If it's being used or has been. Tomorrow we'll go out and take the serum's if we find the right place. Vic's looking for other possibilities now." He nodded over to Victor who was jacked up to the main monitor. She didn't know what his search parameters were, but he seemed to be noting a few more places down to her original list. "If all goes to plan we'll have two groups. You, Dinah, Lois and Clark will stay here with Victor. I'll be going with Bart and if we can Bat will be going too."

"Ac and Mera?" she asked.

"Vic found an island in Charles's name. It was hidden under some accounts." She nodded, she had found it as well. But there was no record of him travelling to it, or being used at all, so she had discounted it. Of course, that was before she knew he could jump with shadows. "He could be keeping the powers there and they volunteered to check it out while we keep him busy. It's less people, but if we have too many he may suspect something's wrong."

"You're going to distract him?" she asked, not at all okay with that plan.

"We can't risk Clark going in case they have green k and take his powers to use against us. He's better to stay and protect anyway. Vic needs to run computers and Bart needs to speed in. It's the only option." He shrugged. "I'll be safe. It's only for a few minutes while Bart gets in and out."

"It's too dangerous." she protested.

"Chloe. Listen to me. We need to do this. Nothing will go wrong. We've thought this through and we've planned this."

"They'll kill you." she hissed.

"I won't let that happen. Besides, they have no use for me. I don't have any meteor powers."

"But you do!" she insisted. Clicking back to what the copy cat had said. "It's how she was able to clone you. She could only use those with meteor in their blood."

"Chloe. I've tested his blood. There's nothing meteor in their." Emil spoke up.

"Test it again."

"Chloe. There's no power. I'm just me."

"No. There is something." she argued, ignoring the spinning of her head. She blinked her eyes, shunning the blurry vision. Seriously, what was wrong with her? Brainiac was gone. Maybe it was a side effect.

"I'll look again at his samples, but wouldn't the power have manifested by now if there was?"

"I don't know." She sat back with a sigh. No energy left anymore.

"Hey. Guys. I got a possible." Vic called and their attention switched. "Bart says he's found some factory where the sun don't shine. Literally. He say's it's all dark in there. No light at all, even through the windows."

"Get the location and tell him to keep looking else where. Don't go in." Oliver instructed walking over to see. Vic nodded, his fingers to the screen, pointing on a map.

Chloe turned back to Emil.

"If the headache doesn't go away call me." he told her quietly. She nodded. "I'm needed back at the hospital in an hour and I'll check Oliver's blood. But don't get too worked up about tomorrow. Everything will run smoothly. They know what they are doing." She nodded again and he stood. He muttered a few goodbye's then the seat was taken over by Dinah, who handed over her mobile to Chloe. Chloe read the first line then passed it back.

"Things are going good for you and the bat then?" she commented.

"Not as well as I hoped. But good can be used to describe it. He's in some board meeting right now and is a little bored." She laughed. "I do my best to entertain."

"Yep. You definitely offer entertainment." Chloe agreed. Dinah had text him with her Christmas list, despite the fact it was only early in the year. Atop that list was a naked Batman. Then followed a bunch of things she could only want for comedic effect.

Dinah was content in her own life. She liked her small apartment and small time job. She liked men that took her for pizza down the road from her house and classed that as a date. But at the same time she didn't have any objection to being wined and dined in a five star restaurant wearing a dress she would never afford after a years worth of work. If given the option she wouldn't know which she preferred, pizza or money. She viewed them both exactly the same and that was why it would work between her and Batman. Well, at least that was what Chloe thought. Billionaires had probably seen their fair share of girls who wanted the best in life and clung to them for the money and diamonds. Oliver seemed to feel that way. He fell for Chloe who would preferably eat Chinese over caviar and she had no doubt Batman would fall for Dinah, if he hadn't already. Chloe grinned.

"I'm thinking of asking for a naked photo. Do you think he'll comply?" Dinah teased.

"Sure. Who could say no to you?" she jested in return.

"I know." Her fingers flew over the keypad. Chloe's eyes widened, she didn't think she'd actually ask. Dinah giggled a few seconds later and tilted the screen toward Chloe.

'_Only if I get one of you'_

Chloe's smirked.

"Good luck with that." She grinned, then hissed mentally. When would this headache go away? Maybe a dark room would help… it was worth it at this point, and nothing else was going on. "I think I'm going to catch a few minutes snooze." Chloe lied.

"Sure. Go for it Chlo. I'll make sure the boys stay quiet with their manly computing. Besides, Vic's my ride." Dinah scowled at Victor who was busy with the screen. Oliver as well. "Night Chloe. Sleep well sweetie." Chloe nodded and gave Dinah another half hug, wary of her stitches and slipped upstairs.

Chloe closed the curtains, blocking out the sun and crashed on the bed, closing her eyes.

"_You won't get away from me." She was back, tied by metal to the chair she never wanted to be in. "I know exactly where you are." he continued, the shadows vibrating with his joy. "I know what to do to make you scream." A knife sailed through her, but still she did not wake. The screams did not sound. The blood did not stop flowing. "I tried to be patient. To care about my actions. To think that maybe a sweet little girl could be innocent, but looking to your empty eyes tells me exactly what I need to hear." He pulled out the knife. "That." He lunged, stabbed into her stomach again. "I." Another stab. "Am" Again. "Always." Another. "Right." He sunk in the blade to the hilt, watching in fascination as it disappeared into her skin then twisted his wrist, making the blade follow and tear her apart._

_Then there was blackness. Nothing but the dark. Those few moments of peace before her eyes re-opened. Her skin fully free of scars or any evidence. She pulled at her wrists, the metal still over them. The shadows came back and the scene re-played._

"_You won't get away from me." he spoke. "I know exactly where you are." he continued. "I know what to do to make you scream." She braced herself, but not even the locking of her muscles stopped the searing pain of the knife. Her screams still soundless. Her blood still flowing. Her pulse still hammering inside her head. The headache not giving in. He finished the scene, and she watched her life drift away yet again._

_Three more times she died before finally she made a scream, she called out for Oliver, but he didn't not arrive. Instead she stood atop Smallville dam, eyes cast down. Her body was whole. Her spirit was not._

"_I won't stop. This will continue as long as you live. You know that." She turned to the shadows again._

"_I know that." she spoke, agreeing with him._

"_Then you know what you have to do." His eyes flickered to the edge of the dam._

"_I know what I have to do."_

"_You'll meet your fate one way or the other. I'm offering you a kindness. You know this."_

"_I know this."_

"_What are you waiting for my child? Don't you want to save them? Don't you want to stop the pain you feel?" She nodded. "It will take away the pain, the misery. The pointlessness you feel will go away. You'll find peace child. You'll find something worth your time. We both know you don't want to live in this life anymore. Do what no-one else can. You're special Miss Sullivan. Use that gift."_

"_I want it to end." she whispered, turning to him with soulful eyes, weeping in desolation._

"_Of course you do. The pain you feel takes too much of your soul. It fills you with its sorrow. End this now. Be the saviour of the people." He voice purred to her ears and she stepped to the barrier, climbing to stand atop the railing. "Say goodbye to your pain Miss Sullivan." She steeled a breath and jumped. The air flew past her, her hair lifted back, her clothing rattling against her skin. The wind caressed her in parting and she watched the ground grow closer and closer. Her eyes closed, the evil laughter of a sadist being the very last thing she would hear._

She woke up panting for breath. In a quickly learned habit she scanned the room, scurried to put her back to something solid, ready to be attacked. Just another nightmare, she told herself. Another nightmare. Her fingers ran to her hair. How long would she be pray to him? Her gaze went to the clock. She had slept two hours. That was good, she praised. Two solid hours of sleep was a new record since she came back. Would Dinah be gone by now?

As she stood she soon found herself swept over by dizziness, pulling her back to sitting and rubbing her temples. The headache had dulled but she felt so weak. Vaguely she was aware she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Even then it was only a cereal bar. No wonder she felt weak. She caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror and froze.

Her eyes… they had specs of silver in them. What the hell? She squeezed them shut and rubbed her hands over them. She opened back up to see her paling skin and more silver. What was wrong with her? Was this still a dream? Brainiac was gone. There should be no headaches, no dizziness, no silver. Dragged down by her weakened state she lowered herself to the floor, the cold tile of the wall offering some anchor to her craze. Her head dropped to her knees and she concentrated on the breathing. It couldn't be Brainiac. She was just seeing things. Besides, she had no other effects of it. No need to worry Emil about nothing. She'd be fine. She let the tile cool the sheen of sweat on her back and finally pulled herself back up. Her colour was back, her eyes returned. They even looked less bloodshot. She smiled to herself about her over-reaction and went to satisfy her hunger. Everything would be back to normal when she ate something of substance.

Oliver was sitting on the sofa with a book when she came down. He snapped it shut and turned his full attention to her.

"Hey. Dinah said you went for a quick nap. Did you sleep well?"

"The usual." she admitted. "Kind of hungry though."

"I know how you feel. You want to order in or raid the fridge?" She noted the lack of an option to go out. Ollie was playing it careful recently. She would probably be locked in her tower till this was resolved.

"Whatever." she answered not bothered by her options. She'd settle for dried pasta at this point. Oliver stood and made his way over as she hovered by the stairs. His arms came around her.

"Sorry you're not sleeping well." He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"It's fine."

"No. It isn't. But I'm working on it. I'll make it better." She softened into his grip, letting him walk her to the kitchen and lift her to sit on the counter. "What do you fancy? I can call for some Pizza. Mexican? Chinese? Indian?" he frowned at her indifference. "We can always order a cake or two from the bakery. Muffins? Cookies?" Still nothing. "Candyfloss?" She laughed once and settled back against the wall.

"Pizza." she spoke without any emotion. Just choosing an option.

"Where's you head at Chlo?" He saw the sadness swallow her eyes as she flashed up to him. "It's more than just bad dreams, even I can see that."

"Don't go tomorrow." she petitioned. He took her hands.

"I have to Chloe. Don't think I wouldn't rather be here with you, but if this finally finishes the nightmares, if it finally stops the terrors from your head then I'd like to think I'd be the one saving you from that."

"You are already." she insisted. "I don't know what I'd be like if I didn't have you. I can't lose you Ollie. Not now."

"Then you know how I feel if I was to ever lose you. I promise I'll return to you."

"Ollie, he could kill you."

"He could have killed you." he reflected back at her.

"He could still." she argued whisper quiet. Terrified of the possibility.

"I won't let that happen. And even if he did. I wouldn't be far behind. I won't leave you."

"Ollie-"

"I love you and you can't honestly expect me to keep on living in a world where you don't. I wouldn't be far behind you. I'd find him and show him true revenge before following you into that bright light."

"No! You can't."

"You wouldn't really have a say Chloe. You'd be dead sweetheart."

"No! How would you feel if you died and I went and offed myself?" He paused his comeback, she could see it in his eyes.

"Luckily I won't ever die."

"Ollie, would you want me to?" she asked, deathly serious.

"No."

"Then you know how I feel. Promise me, even if I die, you will **not** follow. You'll go on living. You'll settle down with some sweet beautiful women and grow old, surrounded by blonde haired angels." Her heart broke as she gave away her own dream to someone else. Amber had seen her jump from Smallville dam. Her dream had seen her jump. Chances are her death was imminent. Oliver's would not be. Not if she could change that.

"No. Only you. Only ever you." She reached out a hand to his cheek, his eyes rimmed with water.

"Promise me you won't follow and I'll promise you the same."

"Chloe…" She wrapped her arms around him, letting her own tears fall.

"Promise me Oliver." she whispered.

"I promise." he spoke, his voice muffled, choked by the emotion. She repeated his words to him. Her voice completely run over with emotion.


	36. Wife's Duty

This chapters smoothes out the intense, then fires you right back up again. I figured it was only fair to show a flip of the caring relationship Oliver and Chloe have.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six; Wife's duty

Pizza came and went. A sleepless night followed suit. Soon they were stood opposite on the mats, sweat dripping from every inch of skin. Oliver had put on some rock music to fill the room, to give them a beat to play with as they tangled with each other, fists flying in every direction.

"You're doing it again." he stated. He was back to being the harsh teacher who showed no compassion. If he couldn't join Chloe in death he'd make damn sure she never died.

"Urgh!" she groaned, already tired of those words.

"Don't moan at me." he reprimanded with a chuckle and she shot out her left leg at him in punishment. He stepped back, her toes a centimetre from touching him.

"I can't help it. It just feels natural."

"Then change it and make it un-natural. I'm not meant to be able to predict your moves." She hissed at him and stepped forward again. She was light on her toes as usual, dodging most of his attacks and blocking where that could not be used. He led her into backed corners on purpose, he played dirty and put her through her paces over and over. "Chloe you're doing it again." He laughed and she stomped her foot down to the floor.

"I've told you I can't help it."

"I've told you it will be your downfall. Don't make me chop off your arms." He'd started to mention patterns now, telling her how he always knew which moves she was making. It seemed she had a tendency to dip left before she made movement. She also had a tendency to lead with her left side rather than right. Considering she was right handed he found it comical and relatively weird. She did not.

"Yeah well. You always block for high and dodge for low. Nobody's perfect."

"My tendencies don't give my attacker any advantages. Either way I'm safe from their attempts. You however, give a clear signal of what you're going to do and when. I shouldn't be able to predict you."

"And I shouldn't be wanting to throw my fist through your face. Like I said; nobody's perfect." she ground out between her teeth.

"I'll stop dodging if you stop leading left." he proposed. She nodded and they carried on across the mats.

More than she can count she had physically lifted her shoulder back up as she consciously felt it drop. Of course the extreme concentration left her open to rookie errors and she was pressed against a corner with no escape before she was even aware she had moved backwards. She ducked under his flying arm and rounded him. He followed fast and flew out a leg to trip hers. She rolled with a flare of elegance and grace and was back on her feet again.

They resumed positions and it started again. Her anger rose, bubbling, and she slowly forgot about her left leading. "You're leading left." he corrected and she ground her teeth. "Do it again and I won't be as nice." The threat wasn't angry, and she knew it was for educational purposes but it didn't dull the sting, nor cool the boiling heat under her skin. Her fists became harder and less controlled. Ollie knew she was falling prey to her emotions. "Don't let the anger control you. Fight because you have to, not because you want to."

"The only thing I _**want**_ to do is knock you unconscious." she hissed.

"You can try. But you'll fail."

"Cocky ass." she muttered and they started again. She tried to keep a hold on her anger, a lock on her position to the wall… and… she was sure there was something else. Shit! Leading left. Oliver caught her left forearm as she tilted her shoulder and then she was on the floor, her arm behind her back. One tug and he'd have it broken. The position itself should have terrified her. But this was Ollie and he wouldn't. She trusted him with every inch of her body.

"The cocky ass just pinned you darling. So how about we try this again without the left arm at all?" She bucked her hips up to no avail. She wriggled but she was pinned down by his weight. His hand stroked her side, the other still on her arm, holding her down. "Maybe it's not a fight you're after." he purred, another need taking over.

"Ass." she snarled.

"Owch. You love my ass."

"Egotistical jerk."

"Now you're just jealous." He released her arm, using both hands to turn her around under him. She had a grin on her face hidden under a wave of anger.

"There's nothing to be jealous about sweetie pie. I **know** I'm better than you."

"Do you now?" She nodded.

"Females are the superior species after all."

"Is that so?"

"Could you imagine a world without women? It would be catastrophe. But a world without men… pure bliss." she teased.

"I think you'd miss me after a while."

"Maybe." she allowed. "You are pretty entertaining."

"Entertaining? I'm so much more."

"Here we go." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm adorable. I'm super clever. I'm talented up to my eyeballs. I can-" She pulled him down to her, colliding her lips to his and effectively silencing him.

"You can be silenced and whipped to the will of a woman. Hence, I win." she whispered against his lips. He grinned.

"I won't disagree with that."

Chloe grinned, letting him discard her clothing and pillage and plunder her body to his heart's content. Finally christening the floor of his training room properly.

Oliver lay naked, no care for modesty while she slipped his t-shirt over her head, letting it drown her again and cuddling back up to his side.

"Ever thought about it?" he asked. "Settling down and having little rugrats?" She grinned. She knew where the question had come from. Sex had been condom's a go since doctor evil hadn't exactly been keeping up with her daily pill when he captured her.

"I don't know. You?"

"I've thought about it once or twice. Never thought I'd ever be in a position where it mattered as to a point it needed a decision."

"You'd want kids." she guessed. His soft expression said it all.

"Sure. I suppose so. I always thought I'd make a fantastic dad."

She poked him.

"That ego's shining through a little. At least pretend to be modest."

"Apologies. Let me amend. I always thought I'd make an _alright _dad."

"Nonsense. You'd be a great dad." She grinned cheekily. " What kid wouldn't want a superhero for a father?"

He beamed.

"How about you? Kids?"

"Never thought about it. I would despise the actual part of being a fat pregnant woman, but I think afterwards, when they start drawing with crayon on the walls and screaming in the middle of the night. Then it would all be worth it." She laughed.

"You seriously never thought about it have you." He was shocked her mothering instinct was so strong over her heroes, but not herself. "Not even with Jimmy?" She sighed.

"With Jimmy there were a lot of other things going on. It was hard to find a stable period where we could have even considered it." She scratched absently at her shoulder and rolled to snuggled closer to him.

"I think you'd make a good mother. Brilliant even." She tucked her head in against him. "Then again. I also think you should marry me and let me make you fat and happy." She froze up against him. He didn't curse his decision to open his mouth. She deserved to know just how much he wanted her.

"That's the third time you've dropped that hint Oliver. Consider this the last time I blatantly ignore it and save you an awkward conversation."

"Why won't you marry me?" he asked, sincerely wanting to know what she didn't see in him.

"Ask a less loaded question."

"Don't dance around the question."

"Don't ask it then." she hissed back and shoved up from him. "And put some damn clothes on." She hissed as she went from the room. He tugged on the jeans in a swift motion and followed her trail.

How was she meant to tell him how she felt, that she wanted all he had to offer, when for all she knew she was going to die next week? Time was running out and to give Oliver that hope of a future with her when he would have nothing was a cruelty she would not perform. It didn't mean she enjoyed it though. She would have loved to say yes, to get pregnant with his children and watch them run rings around him. It hurt her more than he could understand to pull out that harshness and destroy him like she did. She could see the breaking across his features as she spoke the words, and she'd be damned if she had to do it again.

Oliver may think he was the master of disguise, but he was easily readable, and he radiated hurt at her sharp words. Chloe was better; she could put on the hard cold mask of deception and wear it any way she liked for her audience. It didn't stop the feelings underneath from having weight though. They tugged more so, to make up for it.

The wind rushed her body as she headed out the balcony, hoping the fresh air would calm her head and cool her blood. The door opened again behind her. She didn't need to turn from her view of the streets below to read him.

"If you're here for an answer I suggest you go back inside."

"I just want to know."

"Then I suggest you turn around and go back inside." she repeated.

"I'm serious about what I said Chloe. I want everything. Marriage, kids. The dogs and play afternoons with the super freaks."

"I'm equally serious in saying let it drop before you get hurt."

"Tell me why you won't." he pleaded.

"I never said I wouldn't. I said to drop it. Which I suggest you take the advice of."

"Chl-"

"You said you wouldn't push your feelings onto me." she snapped, turning her head back to him for a second before turning back.

"So I did." He slipped back, she could hear his bare feet against the stone. Then he paused. "Answer me, truthfully, and I'll never ask again. What would your answer be, if I asked you to marry me?" A tear dropped from her cheek to the pavement below as she answered.

"Outside of this situation now; it would be yes. But I won't." Oliver nodded solemnly and ducked back into the apartment. He thought he understood her, he thought he could read her like his favourite book. But now, he was so close, but with no idea of anything anymore.

They worked around each other for the rest of the day. Chloe in the bedroom with a raging head and an easy reading book. She'd been up and down the internet for a while for something to take her mind from him. But what else was there to do that wasn't Ollie. Her headache was burning at her. Two days in a row, the thought chimed, time to call Emil maybe? She shook the possibility off. It was just a headache.

Oliver came back upstairs around 6 for a shower.

"You alright?" he asked as he spotted her on the bed. She just nodded. "Going for a shower." he informed her, the invite open. She just nodded again and slunk away from temptation as he turned on the water.

She went back to the comfort of the coffee, hating herself for ever saying anything. She repeated that she had done the right thing. She spoke again that it would be easier on Ollie, but the words had no effect on the guilt. If she had only kept her mouth shut she could be up there with him right now. No, she argued. He brought it up. It was his mistake. But Oliver could do no wrong. He was perfection; any woman would be thrilled to have him.

She sat hugging her knees on the sofa, letting the blame run wild in her head, thinking how she could smooth things out. Again, the time machine theory looked pretty tempting. But there was another worry creeping up with every painful tick of the clock. Oliver was going out to face her demon tonight. There was a chance he wasn't coming back whole. Surely they could put aside a tiny argument while he was being needlessly reckless. She stood up as she heard him on the stairs and ran to meet him.

"Don't go." she spoke. He smiled and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know I have to. And you know I'm coming back." He was half changed into Green Arrow. The hooded top and accessories the only think left to go on.

"No. I don't." His arm came around her and his lips touched to her forehead.

"Yes. You do. I'll be back in one piece and ready for some serious snuggling." She breathed a laugh at the deadly Green Arrow wanting to snuggle, but it didn't bring her out of her worried state.

"I don't want you to go. Send Clark. You can stay here with me."

"Chloe, as tempting as that sounds you know Clark can't go. If something happens and he takes Clark's powers we may as well have handed you over in a body bag."

"Ollie, you could die."

"I'm a stubborn man Chloe. I won't be dying till I have a ring on your finger and we're both old and grey. So deal with that." He kissed her again and slipped aside to his equipment room behind the clock face. "Besides. Vic is running computer systems, you can keep an eye on me."

"I'd rather not watch you die in high definition. But thanks for the offer." she muttered.

"Chloe. Have a little faith. I'm not dying."

"I didn't set out with the idea of dying either." she mumbled.

"And look at you. You're still alive and kicking. I'll be fine. Your worry is sweet, but completely un-necessary." Why did that suddenly feel like a brush off? Why was her temper boiling again?

"Sweet?" she repeated, feeling a little more than irked at his careless tone. "My worry is **_sweet_**? You're possibly about to meet a grizzly end and you think me caring about that is sweet?" She could see it now, he was paying her back for that marriage conversation this morning. She didn't care about that, he doesn't care about this. "Listen to me Mr Queen. I have every right to have my own opinion about marriage and you will not guilt me into shoving a ring on my finger or letting you knock me up. I may care about you a hell of a lot more than I planned, and I may want to see a future with you, but right now I cannot. And you **will** accept that. Do you hear me? You will not cast me aside because I don't fall at your feet. I'm trying to save you from your cockiness killing you and all you can say is my worry is _sweet_!"

"That's a hell of a long way to go to tell me you love me." He smirked draining every last drop of blazing rage from her.

"I-"

"I love you too Chlo." he answered and pulled her too him, lips locked to hers. "But I'll be back later. That I promise." He held her close. "Then we can argue about how much you're head over heels for me." He winked and silenced her again with a kiss. "Now go take a shower before your cousin comes and accuses me of slavery." She probably was a bit raggedy looking after her emotional adventure this afternoon. Plus… she was still wearing one of Ollie's shirts. Money really did buy comfort. Well, at least in men's shirts it did. "Go on. I won't leave before you've finished." She stepped back from his open arms.

"If you do die. I _**will**_ kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Oliver turned to her an hour later with half apologetic eyes. His other half was eager to get his hands on, to get active against her demon. Dinah was sat tormenting Vic. Clark and Lois verbally sparring in the training room and Bart hovering by the door, waiting.

"You'll be back." The tone asked for confirmation. He gave her that and more.

"I wouldn't dare stay away too long. Besides, we have some missed time to catch up on today."

"No dying."

"Not even for fun." he agreed. She turned to Bart.

"Be careful Bart. Make sure you stay safe."

"Of course Chlo-a-licious." He grinned. "Anything for you." She watched as he took his leave, giving them a few moments alone.

"See, why can't you just say that to me?" she whispered to her leather clad hero.

"Because you'd abuse the power and make me do all your evil bidding." he teased.

"Come back safe."

"No need to worry ma'am." She hooked her hand around his neck, reaching up to her tiptoes to lay her lips to his. She parted them easily, tasting his sweet scent another hit of the drug she craved.

"You want more, you come back scar free." She breathed against him as she broke it off. He grinned.

"Yes ma'am." he purred and she stepped back from her hold. He slipped on the shades and voice distorter before saluting her and vanishing out the door.

She felt like he'd stolen half of herself as he went. What was she to do now?

Sighing she pocketed her suddenly cold and empty hands and wandered back into the living area. Dinah sat with a magazine huffing about her lack of activity due to injury. Lois had finished her arguing and was sitting with her laptop and coffee writing up some new story. Chloe drifted over, hovering behind Victor.

"I can feel you gaze on my back Chloe." he stated without turning.

"Where are they?" she asked, watching as he pulled up the screens to show her they were only just leaving. Oliver on the bike, Bart speeding on foot. Vic slipped his hand over the microphone on the headset and turned back to her.

"I'm **so** not meant to be telling you this, but they will be alright. They both have tracers and as a precaution Bart has practically signed in blood agreeing to piggyback Oliver and speed off if things go wacky. Nothing can go wrong."

"Batman isn't coming?" she noted realising the lack of mention.

"He's already there. Been there for the last hour hiding out. He's yet another line of defence. If things start looking bad he fires off a few rounds and distracts from the distraction. See, there is nothing we haven't thought of. Everyone's safe."

"And what about Batman?" Chloe asked. "If shadow guy goes toward him, who saves him?"

"He'll be in a different building from the electronically timed shots he signals wirelessly. He's in not danger. Only a precaution to aid Oliver and Bart if they need." Victor leaned back further, his voice dropping quieter. "Besides, Dinah has some power over him making death the last thing on his mind. Don't ask, he won't tell. And neither will she." Chloe turned back to Dinah who was grumbling to Lois about the lack of activity. Pretty soon the two of them would be barricading them in just for something to do, that or storming out and going girl power on the nearest criminal they met. It was dangerous to put such strong women together.

Luckily, or not so for him, Clark was in control. Right now he was halfway across the room, daydreaming out the window. Chloe turned back to Lois, she was taking all glances she could to dead eye his back like she herself could see straight through him if she looked hard enough.

"What's up with the love bird?" Chloe asked as Victor followed her gaze.

"Lois is piecing more stuff together. She wanted to go and see Jor-el since he's Clark's real father. Clark said no-"

"With good reason." Clark answered from across the room. Lois shot him another dirty look.

"I don't see why you won't. He's your father. I let you meet my father, which I strongly believe is worse than whatever you can come up with."

"Lois it's too dangerous. I don't even know how he'll react. If he does something to hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Dinah rolled her eyes simultaneously with Chloe and Victor as the two stubborn lovers met head on, rattling horns.

"I swear you could make a tv series about their lives. It's so dramatic all the time." Vic complained.

"Care to cut back on the gossip drama ladies and actually pull some weight?" Oliver's distorted voice snapped back Victor's attention to the screens. Chloe pulled up a chair, despite Victors expressed dislike of backseat controlling. She wouldn't leave him alone.

Oliver kicked down on the dirt stepping off the bike. Bart was beside him a few moments later having circled the area twice.

"All clear. Shadows are still up in the windows. You're up Arrow."

"1 minute, max. As agreed." Bart nodded and disappeared. Oliver would get there, crossing the concrete lot and grass banking on foot. He'd come all bows blazing for revenge and draw shadow out. Bart would wait one minute at most before taking the opportunity to flash inside and steal the goods. Chloe had told him they would mostly be stored in briefcases and described the colouring of the serums so they would be easy to find.

Oliver pulled at the gloves, making sure they fit perfectly. Any margin of error could be his downfall. He muttered a curse up, realising what he was doing. He was nervous. Never before on mission had he been nervous. Maybe a few butterflies when it got a bit big, but he always knew what he was going toward. Now his little blonde angel had got doubts flying in his head. He shook them out and settled the crossbow in his hands offering him more comfort than anything else. He was ready.

The shadows vibrated in the small windows, almost calling a man forward. Oliver stood and squared himself. A mental countdown sounded and he fired his first shot to break the window followed by a smoke grenade through the gap. He waited, they wouldn't need any verbal torment to come to him, just a few clear physical symbols. A grenade should do that.

"Green Arrow." Oliver turned to the voice, the man was cloaked in shadows standing before his smoking building like the only layer of guard before it. Oliver knew better. "I suppose you're here for some revenge attack."

"You could say that." The voice distorter gave him more confidence than he had.

"I assure you. Miss Sullivan was treated with the uppermost of care." An arrow shot through the head of the shadow. It did no harm, but it made him feel a hell of a lot better. He loaded up another arrow, surprised when he wasn't attacked during his loading time. "You must be Oliver." Oliver's head snapped up. The shadows laughed. "I see that got your attention. But where were you when she was screaming your name? Praying you would come to her rescue. Where were you when she cried her rivers of blood? Every hour she lost hope in that hero coming to save her. It wouldn't surprise me if she was huddled in a corner breaking apart right now." Oliver's jaw locked. He stopped the reaction to fire off another arrow. He needed them for later and they did no effect to his enemy. "Or is she listening in? Watching as you try to save her from her nightmares?" The shadows crept forward.

"No." Oliver answered despite the voice in his earpiece from Chloe saying different.

"Hmmm. Then you won't mind passing along a message will you? Tell her… Tell her our re-union will be explosive, that I look forward to seeing her." He laughed a deep soulless sound and the darkness vibrated with his movements as he circled Oliver. "Where are your other men? We both know you're not stupid enough to come alone."

"Revenge doesn't tend to pause for intelligence or reason."

"That is true enough. Yes. But I doubt even you are that stupid." Oliver whipped around in a circle. The shadows playing with him as they darted around. "But what exactly do you intend to do to me with that flimsy bow?" Said bow was yanked from his grip and thrown across the concrete. "Or really, what do you intend to do at all? I can't be hurt, and now you're pray to my mercy. Or rather. To his." The shadows stepped back as Blast came from around the corner, fists formed and ready for some hurt. He looked as deadly as before and with enough anger to slice straight through someone. Blast charged and the fight began again.

Bart stayed hidden, watching the guard of the door leave to fight Oliver and leave it wide open for him. He darted in, speeding around corners and following the straightest path possible. He kept moving, kept searching in the different rooms. Was it not here? Was it fruitless? He paused, scanning to make sure no-one was around and hooked back up to Victor.

"Cyborg. I'm not finding anything man." he complained and stalked around a few more corridors

"Keep looking. Our water birds aren't finding anything either. It has to be around here somewhere." Bart sped off again, back into rooms he'd already been in, looking for secret openings or anything out of the ordinary. Bart burst into another room and skidded to a stop. A man sat casually on the desk; behind him were shelves of briefcases. Bingo! Vic confirmed his thoughts, watching through his sunglasses. Just one guard in the way.

"Child I think you're lost." he deadpanned, his head whipping up. Bart grinned and super speeded past him… or he would have if he still had his power. Like an entire lock down on his muscles he could only move at human pace. "Like I said. You're a lost cause now child."

"Cyborg. Little bit of help maybe?" Bart muttered and ducked backwards. The foe was slow, barely able to move himself without a strain on his body. But as seconds passed, Bart felt himself slow and his foe speed up.

"Impulse, get out of there!" Chloe's voice came through "He's siphoning your power." It explained how powers had been stolen. It also explained why they hadn't seen him before. He was a weak fighter unless given the time needed to drain his victims.

"No. He has the powers." Bart protested and slithered around growing weaker by the second. Would this be permanent? Would he forever be this slow? He wondered... but this was for Chloe, he'd sacrifice his power if it meant keeping her safe. But as he thought this he knew it wasn't just the power slipping from his grasp. His heart was slowing it's beats...

"Keep away from him. Help is on the way. Don't let him touch you." Chloe ordered, taking back control while Victor called in Batman with positions of Bart.

"Leave off him." The shadow man ordered his servant and Blast stepped back to the wall. "Do you really want to avenge the pain your lover felt?" he whispered across the ground to where Oliver was pushing up from. He had bruises the size of Texas across him, but as he promised Chloe, he was _scar_ free. "How can you?" he challenged. "You don't even know the half of what she felt. Luckily I don't mind showing you." Oliver found his footing only to be shot back down as his body was wrapped in shadows and fears. "Oh there are so many." The voice purred. "Let's choose this one to start."

"_What are you going to do?" he asked, stepping across the room._

"_What do you think Oliver? I'm not keeping it." she protested and shoved more clothes in the bag._

"_But I love you Chloe." She smiled turning back to him._

"_Like you loved the maid, the tailor, the waitress, the hostess, the stewardess, the entire fleet of models and the female clients you control. I'm just another one of the many. We said this to start with and I'm sticking with that."_

"_Chloe, they didn't mean anything. Not compared to you."_

"_I've heard the lines before Oliver. I've heard all you could ever create. The words have lost meaning. I'm sorry, but I won't be a single mother." She turned back to the bag, zipping it up as it filled. _

"_You won't be. Why won't you hear me? I love you Chloe. I want to marry you."_

"_And I wanted to marry Batman. Thoughts are fleeting, especially in your head. You'll get over me in the next pair of breasts that claim your attention." She wasn't angry, wasn't even sad. Just accepting. Passive._

"_No. You. Only ever you."_

"_Only ever me and thousands of others. I'm tired of competing for you Oliver. We had sex, we made a mistake, I got pregnant. I'm having it aborted next Wednesday. You don't need to do anything but fill up your glass with whisky and praise god for dodging another bullet."_

"_Chloe. Listen to me. You're not another bullet. I love you damn it. Stay with me."_

"_I've already overstayed my welcome. I'll text you when I've had it done. Later Ollie." She kissed his cheek like an old friend habit and was gone, leaving him alone and shattered._

Shadow's wavered but cloaked him once again. Thousands of blurs of Chloe whirled past before it settled. He'd seen her beaten, locked inside her mind once again. A mute to all. He'd seen her marry Bart. He'd seen her dying a million different ways in his arms, but this hurt a lot more.

"_You're my wife god damn it! You will come back here." he ordered storming through the mansion he owned. The mansion she was living in._

"_I wear your ring, but I'm not your wife. Hell, I don't even want your stupid ring anymore!" She pulled the band from around her finger and threw it to his chest before turning and taking off again. She wore a dress of black, long and flowing to her ankles. A long sleeved cardigan sat atop. She owned none of it. He owned everything about her. She was his._

"_Come back here now! I tell you when you can leave."_

"_Not anymore Ollie. I'm sick of this." He ran to catch up with her, grabbing her wrist painfully hard and dragging her to the floor. _

"_Who would have you, you whore? You're used goods. Nobody would want you." She shied away from him, expecting the slap. "Who did you tell?" he hissed. She wriggled trying to find her feet, he knocked her back down. "Who did you tell bitch? Tell me or you'll regret it." Her heart beat thundered again. Tears of anger and hate rolled the familiar track. "Tell me." He twisted the wrist he still had hold of. A shriek left her lips._

"_Bart. Ah. Please Oliver, let go. I told Bart. He saw the bruises."_

"_Bart saw the bruises, and how would he see them? Have you been stripping off for another man?" The wrist turned tighter and she squealed, the bone protesting, the tears running free._

"_No. No I swear I haven't. I tripped on some stairs, my blouse came up. I told him I was clumsy and it was an accident."_

"_He didn't believe you though did he? How much does he know?" She paused and he turned sharply again. The bones broke cleanly, the sound of her screams shoved through the air. They didn't bother him at all. He enjoyed the power. Making her his. He discarded the broken wrist, throwing it back to her. "How much does he know?"_

"_I didn't tell him anything." she sobbed "He started asking questions, that's all. I swear Oliver I didn't say a word."_

"_What did you tell him?" His hand grasped her blond hair. She held it herself, one hand over his, the broken one cradled to her chest._

"_You got angry one night. It was all an accident. You didn't mean it. I told him it was accidental, but he wants me to stay with him."_

"_And you said yes." he finished for her and threw her back down to the floor. "You are mine. You are __**my**__ wife and __**my**__ property. __**I**__ decide what you do and what you say. Not that tiny head of yours."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please Oliver."_

"_You should beg. I don't know what I'm going to do now." He turned sharp back to her. "Go to the bedroom. I'll deal with you later. I have business to do." She pushed to her feet through the tears and he followed her back to the bedroom, locking it from the outside to keep her in. He pocketed the key and went to find a gun. Bart was a dead man._

_Chloe cradled her broken wrist. How many times could she 'fall down the stairs' before the hospital started to get suspicious? How many times had she been hit by a car to explain the bruising across her middle and the broken ribs? How many times had she been raped by the man who claimed to love her? How much longer would this go on? She knew, like she knew he would want to beat on her again when he came back, that he'd be loading up a gun and going out to find Bart. He was as good as dead. Even with the speed. If he didn't see the bullet he'd be bleeding out on the ground. He'd join the graves of the rest of the team. Chloe walked over to the dresser. She couldn't take anymore. Not trapped with this lunatic of a man. Her hand found the bottle of aspirin he had been 'kind enough' to provide and counted out the 16 small tablets. One after the other she threw them down. The taste may have been terrible, but living was so much worse. She crashed to the floor, closed her eyes and invited death._

Oliver knelt over on the floor, coughing out his tears. His eyes burned raw, his stomach was threatening to erupt. Chloe's voice was full of concern in his ear tormenting him further. He took it out, throwing it across the concrete, he couldn't listen to her. Not like that. Not with her sweet voice comforting him when he had done such vile things.

"How the mighty fall…" The narration came from the shadow man. "Should I kill you now, or let you self destruct. Maybe you'd like to see more. I can show you your future with your bride. But I can't guarantee everything works out well."

More visions came flooding into him as the shadows returned. Each worse than the previous. They played on his fears, made him do things he wouldn't dream of. They were just flashes, just tiny titbits as he decided which to use, but the feeling behind them had his insides rotting, a black death rolling in his lungs, the sting in his eyes creeping further into his head. He saw his fists flying at her. He heard her screams of agony as he pulled clothes from her, bending her further to his will. She was his play toy, nothing more. He wanted to release some anger; she was there to take it. He wanted to fuck; she took it. It was what his wife was for.

Then it was gone. An explosion sounded behind in the factory. The shadows sank back to their master.

"Blast, you know where to meet me." Then it was all clear, the large brute barrelled into the fire to save what he could, the flames did nothing to him. The shadows were gone. Oliver scrambled to his feet, away from the flames and smoke. He made it as far as the small trees before his stomach failed him. He clutched the tree and felt his insides turn out. Bart came to him a few minutes later supported by Batman's shoulder.

"You okay?" Batman asked. Ollie just nodded and wiped his hand over his mouth. Oliver eyes caught Bart, questioning his lack of cheerleader pep he usually carried. "No super speed." Bart looked drained, half dead.

"We got the cases. 10 of them in total. We got them all. Creep guy got away, but we got the juice." Bart smiled, proud of himself, but the power down over him was making everything seem less sunshiny.

* * *

Oliver. Poor darling Oliver's out of his mind.

Bart's possibly lost his powers.

It's a cruel world. But Chloe will always love them. Xx


	37. The CureAll

So... I may have been a '_little_' evil with Oliver's mind in the last chapter... this is the aftermath.

Happy reading Xx

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven; The Cure-All

Chloe was pacing a front the elevator. Dinah was sat scowling at it, she would have been pacing as well if the stitching would have allowed it. Emil had joined them a little while ago, the inner doctor wanting to know everything and anything about these tubes of power. Stability and what not. Except he was calmly seated, like he hadn't a care in the world. Of course Chloe knew that wasn't true, but he should at least pace to show it.

Chloe huffed out another breath, as soon as Oliver walked through those doors she would take a second to make sure he was in one piece then unload her wrath. '_Not, it's not too dangerous_' he said, '_yes, I can follow instructions_' he bragged. But **no!** Oh, she could kill him for being so reckless. Taking out the earpiece and loosing communication with her was just one thing, the principle that he'd hung up on her (so to speak) was only minor. But the fact he'd been stubborn enough to go alone, cocky enough to think he stood a chance. They could have killed him then and there and he wouldn't have been able to do anything. Over-cockiness, that would be his downfall. If there was just someone else there with him he wouldn't have been at such risk. It was only through the shadows man's liking to mess with her head that he still lived. Another few seconds and he would have been wrapped in a body bag and buried six feet under. Oh, he was getting her wrath when he got back. Cocky ass jerk! Her feet whispered secrets of death to the wooden floors, Dinah's eyes following. Dinah was upset because she had missed out on fighting side by side with her man. Almost like he had one upped her because he wasn't injured. He wasn't even meant to be doing anything in the mission and yet he'd practically claimed the saviour title.

"I hope he's limping." she hissed. Chloe knew it was the worry that made her into super bitch. She knew because it was the same thing driving her. The elevator clunked and Clark was suddenly between her and the metal doors. Just in case. Chloe scoffed and marched back into a seat where she insisted upon tiny little bounces to keep her awake and alive. All her attention was poured into the doors, well, it was poured into Clark's back since he took up most of the doors. Chloe suddenly felt a hand over hers. She turned back to find Lois, offering her a calming smile.

"He'll be fine. But just in case. I suggest you give him a few hours before you rip him limb from limb." Chloe nodded. But Lois was so cool and calm about this. Maybe it was because she knew where her honey was. She knew what he was doing, and that he was safe. Lois picked up on her inspection. "I'm worried on the inside. It's all about composure Chlo. Letting them think you are unaffected when you feel like your heart split apart and scattered across hell." Yep, Chloe had that very feeling. "At least your guy doesn't listen to your heartbeat to find out when you're pissed." Lois hissed and scowled at Clark's back again.

The doors opened and heads turned. So many things happened at once it was easy to get lost in the action. Clark had a burned out Bart settled on the sofa, Emil running over. Dinah risked a serious pull on her stitched with the speed she leapt into Batman's arms. Victor was helping move Oliver down his corridor and vanished out of sight. Even Lois had something to do, helping the doctor. But Chloe suddenly felt washed out in a sea of bodies. Like the whole world had gone super speed and left her behind.

She turned, scanning the room for Oliver again but everything seemed to blur. A fear froze her, her head met a suddenly expected throbbing. Avoiding eyes wasn't tricky since everyone was already busy and she slipped upstairs, careful of the wobbles in the stairs as the colours pulled together. Her hand reached out to the wall, guiding her as she walked along. Her blood was burning, her head melting inside her skull. She caught her eyes again. White over. Everything white. A hand flew to her stomach, a wave of nausea trying to drag her under. Her eyes wanted to close, to let go of the world. Reaching out she turned the tap through the blur and splashed cold water on her face. It cooled the ache, dulled the sickness, but it didn't take away the blur of life flying by at full speed. The hand to her chest was under constant buzz from her heart beat. It was racing ahead of herself. With a practiced patience she started breathing slowly and deeply, trying to calm whatever panic attack her body was suffering from. She didn't know how long it took but the vision started to clear, her heart stopped vibrating with speed in her chest and her blood cooled. Pulling herself to her feet she checking over her reflection. It was like nothing had happened. She sighed, a ghost haunting her thoughts. Why could Brainiac not leave her be? It was meant to be gone for good. Was there still something there? If so she had none of the benefits and a million times the weaknesses.

Ollie! Her brain kicked up the word and she was racing back down the stairs to find him. Not a single head was turned her way. Emil was getting Bart to try super speeding in short bursts. He was successful, which pleased Victor. She looked around. No Dinah, no Batman, no Clark, no Lois. More importantly; no Oliver. Vic caught her eye, he nodded silently to the sofa. Chloe stepped closer, spotting a huddle of a man dressed in green leather. She slipped around the front and knelt before him. His eyes opened and he tried cracking a smile.

"Hey Chlo." he muttered.

"I gave him a sedative." Emil called over his shoulder between instructions to Bart. He needed a sedative? What the hell for?

"He wasn't in a good state Chloe." Victor answered. "Shadow showed him some bad stuff whatever it is. Be thankful he's crashed on the sofa and not in a whisky bottle." Her hand ran over his hair, the spiked controlled mess in disarray. His skin was clammy and sickly.

"Ollie. What happened?" she asked through the fear. Was this like how she was when she got back?

"Don't." Vic warned her and settled beside her, taking her back to the sofa opposite. "He won't say. But when we asked he went a bit mental. Clark had to pin him."

"Clark pinned him? Why?" Her fear was rising again and fast.

"He kept saying he was going to hurt you; that he had to get away." Vic explained, then turned back to her. "Where did you go?"

"Ummm. Just upstairs. I wasn't feeling too good." Emil turned around, the doctor on show. "Emotionally wise." she added before he started quizzing her. He nodded and turned back to Bart. "How's Bart doing?"

"He's recovering. Whatever that bastard did wasn't finished and is creeping back slowly. Doc says he'll be fine and back to normal in another few hours. But… another few seconds of contact with him and it would be an entirely different story." Vic answered, stretching out his frame.

"Batman okay?"

"Perfect. No powers to take means no drain. It was probably the thing that saved both their lives."

"I like to think I had control of the situation." Bart chimed in.

"Control is not the same thing as heading toward an early grave." Vic corrected.

"Another few seconds and I would have pulled something out of the bag. The tables would have been turned so fast he would have been dazed for weeks." Bart continued.

"Another few seconds and the only thing you'd be pulling would be dead chics in hell. Even then it's slim chances."

"Hey. I like to think I'd have my moves anywhere and everywhere. Besides, there's a spot in heaven for me, next to some beautiful blonde angel who just happens to be smoking hot."

"Yeah. The girl next door never sleeps with the hero though. Haven't you watched TV?"

"Spiderman?" Bart countered.

"The exception that makes the rule. None others work. And besides, who cares? She'll probably already have an angel husband."

"Not in my type of heaven."

"How about we concentrate on living a while longer and wait till we die before we start laying claim on the angels? Okay?" Emil came as the voice of reason and let Bart speed out from under his grasp. It was still stop and starting, nowhere near full speed, but it was coming back.

"Alright then Doc. On with the real issues, how we going to destroy of all these meteor powers?" Bart turned on the spot, addressing Emil.

"You're just going to destroy them?" Chloe piped up.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"They're people's lives. Each one is a different person."

"I still don't get how this transfer thing works." Vic admitted. Emil took centre stage to clear things up.

"The man Bart met with-"

"Freaky slow creepy stealing powers man." Bart corrected with humour. "Or we could just call him Alan." he proposed.

"Right. Well '_Alan_' obviously has the meteor power to extract other variations of the subnormal-"

"Are we really sub? Because I'd say we were way above normal. Clearly super human." Bart was met by Emil's glare. "I'll be quiet."

"Good. Thank you. Well, like I was saying; '_Alan_' as you have dubbed him, can take the powers of these '_super humans_'." Bart grinned at the use of his terminology. "And bottle them into their purest form from his body. However, when extracting it can only go so far. When he takes the power, he only takes the actual ability, not the residual effect in the person's body. A telepath for example could have their power taken, but it's still engraved in their DNA. Because their body cannot cope without the actual ability it attempts to remove the DNA strand, and ultimately collapses in on itself, after what I imagine are a few very painful days, killing the donor-" Bart opened his mouth then snapped it shut. Emil corrected himself. "Killing the _victim_. It also explains why it can only be put into those with meteor powers already in the DNA, as then the gene with the power only need to adapt. The shots of adrenaline given should easily help that along. But putting it into a human without powers originally would cause a full body system shutdown as it is unable to cope with the demands."

"I really hate to ask this… but why is Chloe alive?" Vic asked, already looking remorseful. Chloe smiled back at him, but it faltered when Emil dithered over his answer.

"Well. It's… I mean it's clearly more complex than that. It could be that Brainiac was merely neutralised instead of removed."

"But would the body no longer be able to cope without the actual ability. So according to your logic. Chloe should be dead." Or dying… she added mentally, the headaches and spells of sickness suddenly making sense. Her body wasn't coping without the Brainiac bugs, all she had was empty cells trying to re-build on nothing.

"You have to remember that Brainiac was a lot different than normal meteor powers though. Even I cannot fully understand it. As long as Chloe is healthy, I'm willing to leave it alone." Eyes came to her direction.

"I'm healthy as a horse. Swear it." she lied easily, having said the same thing to Oliver for days now. She took her fingers out from the tip of her nose then back again. Passing the drunk driver test easily and getting a chuckle from Bart. She could hardly break it to them that she was dying.

"See. She'll out-live us all." he jested and nudged into the seat next to her. "But this brings us full circle to our original problem. What do we do with them?"  
"I honestly don't know." Emil spoke up. "I don't know if they even can be destroyed without ramifications to our environment. I don't even know if it's the right thing to do. If it's respectful to let the remains of someone slip away without anyone knowing."

"We could always decide later. After all this has gone away." Chloe spoke. If she was to live, she'd probably need a new meteor power in her to sustain her body's demands. To make up for the lost cells. She **needed** one of those new powers in her system. "Keep them safe somewhere. A vault. Or buried somewhere secret. Just so shadow man can't get to them. When he's gone, then we can decide." she proposed, already planning her next moves.

"I'm agreeing with the licious here." Bart piped up. Victor nodded and Emil copied suit.

"So it's agreed. We'll contact the others tomorrow to confirm. Till then Oliver shouldn't mind us keeping them behind his clock face." Chloe nodded and took some of the cases from Vic to help him place them out of sight. Then she turned back to another problem. What was she going to do about Oliver?

Emil seemed to adopt some psychic ability and stood, addressing the remaining troops.

"Victor, Bart. Stay safe on the way home. Bart, no speeding till tomorrow at earliest and I want to see you before you do. Okay?" They both nodded. Emil waved them goodbye before turning back to a worried Chloe knelt beside Oliver. "He'll be out for another few hours." Chloe nodded.

"Is he… Is he alright?" she asked, choking on the tears before they could reach her eyes.

"I'm sure you remember how you felt after you saw into the shadows." Chloe nodded. "How long did you stay in there?"

"A few minutes at most." she admitted. It had seemed so long, but the slow ticking of the minute hand on the clock had only moved a few almost immeasurable degrees.

"From what Victor says, he was taken by shadows for almost 10 minutes. He truly believes what he saw to be real. The sedative should give his head a chance to catch up. Fingers crossed he'll be back to his normal self when he wakes up."

"Anything I can do till then?"

"Steer clear I'd advise. From the ranting I'm guessing he saw himself abuse you and it won't be easy to see you with bandages on and believe that wasn't real. Till then. I do need to talk to you." He nodded toward the kitchen and soon they were settled with a coffee in their hands. Water for Emil of course since he abjures caffeine.

"What's up?"

"I ran Oliver's blood." he admitted. "You were right. There's some power in it. It's minuscule. Ever so very and a completely different strand from what I've seen before. From having studied him before I can only guess that it's linked to some type of aim. It is only very small though and even at best wouldn't be useable to the extent of others. Even if nourished. It may only be a guideline to what he already has. There's no way of knowing. But best guess… I'd say his perfect aim is more than just from training. It explains adaptability to other areas. I'm led to believe he holds high scores on video games for this talent as well." Chloe nodded. "But whatever it is doesn't seem at all dangerous and if anything is a gift to him. I would of course like to run some tests. But that can wait till later." Emil ran his fingers over his mug. "I re-ran your blood after I found this Chloe." He paused.

"And…"

"I found something. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but it's linked to Brainiac." Chloe gulped, did he know she was dying? "When you were injected with the two twin powers they neutralised themselves as well as Brainiac. When I told you Brainiac was gone, that wasn't true. Brainiac is still there. But deactivated. It's doing nothing so isn't harmful at all. Neither are the electro twins juice. But, we can't remove them without a chance they could deprive your DNA of the cells to control and…"

"Removing them would kill me." she summarised.

"Yes. Unfortunately. But there doesn't seem to be any issue with leaving them in, so I believe you are safe. Unless you're having problems?" What could he possibly do to save her though? He said himself they can't take out Brainiac, and there was no way to put it back inside her alive and kicking. To keep him awake all night trying to find a cure where there was none was just cruel. To work him to the bone to prevent what she already knew was coming true; that was soulless. Besides, she was jumping from a dam soon, it wouldn't matter.

"No. No problems." she lied.

"The headaches are gone?"

"Came and went." she simply answered.

"Sleeping patterns?"

"Waking up every two hours or so. Better than usual."

"Good. Good. The nightmares?"

"Less death, same amount of blood, more good before the kicking and screaming bad."

"If it gets worse-"

"I'll speed dial for you irrelevant of the time." she finished for him. He smiled.

"Call me if you have problems with Oliver. There's another sedative by the desk if it gets too out of hand. It's a stronger dose and will drop him straight back down so you can get one of us back to help."

"Thank you." Chloe walked him to the door, bidding him a safe drive and soundless sleep. The sedative went to the bedroom, placed in her nightstand, where she intended to crash for the night, out of sight of Oliver. But after changing into her pyjamas and re-brushing her hair for the 6th time she couldn't help but pad downstairs and find room to push the other couch across to him to make their own double width make-shift sofa bed. She crept beside him, her fingers tight with his and closed her eyes.

Chloe woke by the rustle of clothes, aware of the fact she had slept dreamlessly. A huge smile lit her and she found the source of her wake-up. Oliver was tugging off his clothes, the leather pants rubbing against each other as he moved stiffly.

"Ollie." She rubbed across her eyes, her voice sleepy and soft in the air.

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No. It's good." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make him out clearly in the darkness. "You alright?"

"My ego's a little wounded I went crazy and had to be sedated, but otherwise yeah. I'm glad I didn't hurt you." he admitted honestly.

"Well, the ego needed taking down a peg or two if I'm being honest." He chuckled. "Come back here and get some real sleep." She reached out her hand to his general direction, the other rubbing tiredly at her eyes. Maybe she had been sedated… she sure felt like it. A yawn crept from her right on cue and Oliver chuckled again, lost in the dark.

"I'll be back. I just need a change of clothes. Sleeping in leather is not my kind of fun." She lost her tiny bubbles of laughter to another yawn and dropped back down. "I'm liking the new bed by the way. Ever thought of being a designer?"

"Dressing doesn't require talking, or teasing for that matter. Come back and snuggle with me. I'm getting cold." A minute later he was back in her reach, the duvet with him. Her arms wrapped around his cold body, cuddled together under the duvet. But the cold had ragged her into some kind of relaxed awaken state and she lounged across him, drawing soft patterns on his arms. "Do you want to tell me what you saw?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. She waited for an answer, assuming he had fallen asleep till she heard him wriggle around and turn to face her.

"Do you?" he countered. She smirked. He hadn't forgotten about her omission about that either.

"I'll trade." she proposed.

"No. I don't like it." Of course he didn't. He had to be sedated to get the visions away from him. Her hand traced along his cheek, soft and tender, trying to soothe the ache that riddled him with agony at the sheer thought.

"I already half know what is was. It's alright. I know it's not you." Her voice rolled in smooth waves, a whisper in the dark room. He dropped back to lie down, her hand left with a tingle where she had held him.

"But it could be…" His hand went to the bridge of his nose. You didn't have to be a telepath to know Oliver was tormented by the idea of ever hurting her.

"Ollie. I know you. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Not on purpose. But I've got angry before, I'm practically lethal with my hands… it just… It all felt so real. I could see and hear things, I could even smell you damn perfume it was so real."

"But it wasn't real. Come here." She wove her fingers back with his. "Tell me what happened."

"Chloe. I'm not talking about this…" The voice said he wanted to, almost begging for something to remove the pain, but at the same time, talking about it would make that deeply hidden emotional side rise above the surface. It was the side that missed his parents, the side that wanted to be held, the side that spoke the rare words of apology because the guilt had utterly consumed him over a silly and simple event. It was also the side that pulled out every instinct in Chloe that made her want to love him, to never let him go and make sure he never frowned ever again.

"Oliver…" But what could she say to draw out that emotion? What would make this alright? She searched across his closed eyes where fears played behind. She could feel her insides grow cold, wanting to weep, to take all his pain if it would only make him better. "Oliver. Listen to me. It wasn't real. This is real. Me. Here. Right now." Her fingers curled around his, a tight grip, unbreakable even by his standards. His hazed orbs fell to hers. "You would _never_ hurt me. Never." she told him, making him believe every word. He heard them, he felt them. But he had also felt the feel of his fist slamming against her. He had felt her cold body in his arms, unable to grieve properly, unable to do anything but watch as he was trapped inside his own body. "Oliver." It was the full name. The serious edge that told him no matter what was going to happen this was what was important. The pause drew his attention closer and she shaded her eyes.

She had sensed those three special words on her tongue, bubbling, ready to burst and her common sense kicked back in before they could structure properly. What good was it to tell Oliver she loved him if she would be going soon? It would only hurt him more. But to see him lay in agony, she had to do something. "I saw my mother." She flashed her eyes back up, wary of whether she should continue, she only saw the water rimming his eyes, letting her speak as free as she wanted. "I was becoming her, the illness, and the hospital. I could have sworn it was real. The damn scent of hospitals was all over me, the same hand cream my mother always loved still clinging to her skin. She had the same face, the same happy wrinkles, the same loving gaze that she would do anything for me. Except she told me how low she was, how terrible her life was. How stuck she was…" Chloe swallowed, the tears chocking her, but she wouldn't let them have their way. She was stronger than that. "She pleaded with me to kill her, to take her out of this misery. The misery that would become mine. I was doomed to her fate. Her lonely miserable fate without a single soul in the world." The emotion easily broke her mental barrier and spilled from her reddened eyes. "I haven't visited her Ollie. I haven't seen her. I didn't want to… I was so scared…"

Ollie pulled her to him, letting her collapse apart in his arms. He would put her back together. He'd always put her back together. But for now, she could take all the time she wanted to break, to finally let him in. Her mother was one of the things that scared her the most. Not her mother personally, but the chance of the genetics taking over her, winning her battle and taking her as another trophy victim for the mentally sick. She couldn't even bear to go and visit her own mother it was so bad. She sent flowers to her. She kept contact making sure she was okay. But to visit was a step she couldn't take. To see her so lifeless, the unspoken forewarning about what she might become… it took so much from her.

Oliver knew the hardest thing for Chloe was to let someone in, to lay herself bare and risk the chance of them being close enough to hurt her or desert her. But her she was, sobbing in his arms, not for herself or own selfish need for comfort, but to give him what he needed. He tightened his arms around her, pushing his love through her. His lips touched to her hair, her usual smell invading all his thoughts with clouds of her.

Tiredness claimed her as soon as the tears vacated room in her fried brain. She ran her fingers under her eyes, dropping her head back to Oliver's chest and back into his arms yet again. His words were gentle, caressing her in whispers as they met with her. He said nothing of his own fears, but calmed hers, removing the guilt she felt, removing the ache across her soul, taking from her anything but the need for him. His thumb ran across her cheek as he felt her slipping into sleep. Behind her lids they eyes were still bloodshot, a match to his, though he wouldn't let her see.

She curled into his side, a leg tangled with his, hands still looped around him, her head resting against his shoulder. It was doubtful he'd ever be able to sleep again without her body pressed to his. Personally he never wanted to try.

Chloe whipped her head back around at the sound of fabric gliding together. Her movement froze, her heart thundering. If she was caught at this stage it was nothing too serious, but in a few minutes everything would change. Scanning over the form on the make-shift sofa-bed she concluded yet again that he was still asleep and her mission could continue. She was fighting the start of a headache which only swore to bring something more deadly. It was getting out of control, she needed a fix for her body, one that wouldn't get taken away. Sure she was probably going to die sometime soon, but she shouldn't have to suffer before that.

Careful not to make any noise at all she slid the door of Oliver's clock face open centimetre by centimetre, crouching low to the floor as she did. Finally there was enough space to slide her body through the doors and she spied her target. 10 briefcases. Full of god knows how many powers that could all save her life. With a final look over her shoulder in case Oliver had turned ninja and was silently stood behind her with accusing eyes, she turned her full attention to the cases. Who knew what powers they were? They could be anything. Any number of things. Fire, flight, material manipulation. She could become anything. But compared to the throbbing, the constant throbbing of which was becoming more common occurrence in her life, she was ready to give up her daily life and become super hero Chloe. Maybe one could help her kill shadow man and re-write her future. Maybe this was the answer she was looking for all along. A blessing in disguise.

With more enthusiasm she ran her fingers over the first case she saw and popped it open. Two vials. One with red juice, the other a mystical yellow. Choices were never her strong suit. She could make them for other people, but when it came to her own life and death situation she was looking for a coin to flip. Maybe a childish choosing rhyme. No, this was just silly. She shook out her head and mentally straightened her weak spine.

'_Get a grip Sullivan, this is life and death. Just choose one.'_

Her hand outstretched, falling to the red potion.

Needle, she thought. She needed a syringe.

Her bare feet padded back out and across the room to the kitchen where Ollie kept the first aid. Not everybody keeps a syringe in their first aid kit, but not everybody had a doctor who came on multiple occasions who needed to shoot you up with his drugs so you don't feel him re-setting your bones. Needless to say, Oliver was better than a boy scout when it came to medical prep. She set it down and put the cabinet back to order. But when her fingers wrapped back around it she was hit by a sudden wave, and this time it didn't stem from the raging headache, nor the sickness in her gut, it was doubt. Was this the right thing to do? Could Emil find a safer route?

No, she answered herself, they had already been through this. She would rely on herself. Her problems were her own and that was it. Nobody else needed this darkness poisoning their system. Chloe went back past Oliver, luckily he was still prey to the sandman and happily trapped in his web of dreams. Her fingers held tighter on the syringe. If there was even the slightest chance this would let her see a future with her and Oliver, then it was 100% worth it.

She went on autopilot setting it up, only returning when the metallic red liquid cure secure in the syringe was poised next to the crease in her elbow. No going back if she did this. Who knew what she would turn into? It could disfigure her entirely. It could turn her into a monster. It could shred her apart limb by limb with debilitating pain. It could drive her insane with voices in her head. Oh, her head was already throbbing, the sickness threatening to blow. She turned back to Oliver. This was for him, she reminded herself. A shaking breath came deep into her lungs forced through her haze and she took the crimson fluid into her body, watching it drain from the syringe.

* * *

I understand this chapter may cause a little confusion. I tried to clear it up as best as possible without ruining the plot, but if you have questions you can message me, either review or PM, and i'll try my best to answer without spoiling the rest of the story. Otherwise, you can muddle through and hope it all clears up in a few chapters time. Whichever.

Xx


	38. Secrets

Chloe shot herself up with a magic potion in hopes to get better. But even some of the best made plans backfire...

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight; Secrets

One hour.

Then another.

Her eyes sat on the clock, waiting for the juice to kick in and her headache to finally die off. Neither happened. More minutes past and Oliver started stirring. Her hands messed in her hair to give her that just woken look and she started the coffee. He was sat up when she came back and she passed him his mug.

"How man-"

"4 hours sleep on and of. A few bad dreams. Nothing I couldn't handle. 3 cups of coffee so far and I had a cookie for my breakfast but I'll be making more in a few minutes." she answered before he could speak. Why wasn't this juice kicking in? "Any requests?" she concluded, meeting his eyes.

"You stop reading my mind?" he jested and nudged himself forward closer to her. No, she hadn't read his mind. Not for trying though. If she had developed that power than Oliver had a strict rule against any type of thinking. Maybe it would take a while to kick in she thought. But she didn't half wish this headache would go away. She supposed the coffee didn't help any, but what else was she supposed to do while she waited. "Dunno… what's the cook got on the menu?" he asked, his arms around her again. The jolly green giant loves to snuggle, post that across the tabloids and it would be the truest thing they had ever printed. Her emerald archer could barely keep himself restrained around her.

"Whatever you want." she simply answered.

"You?" She let out a laugh. "I'm serious. We can lay you out across the kitchen table and just let me eat you till you scream."

"What a way to start the day…" she replied without a defining answer.

"Alright. Now I know something's wrong. You should have been on the kitchen table by now."

"And I see you're back to your usual charming self." She smiled at him.

"And you're back to your dodging. Tell me what's wrong. Or I'll have to do something drastic…"

"Drastic?" she rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yep. These fingers can do more than just fuck you senseless. I hear they tickle quite well too." His vulgarity sparked her sex drive. "Wanna try?" His laughter broke into her thoughts after he realised she was still stuck on the first half of his words.

"Calm the jet's Ollie. I'm just tired. The lack of quality sleep is bound to catch up some time. It's decided to choose now."

"So this is not about you feeling guilty for killing that woman?" Her eyes bulged, almost shooting straight out of her skull.

He knew?

For how long?

Did the others know?

Was he bluffing and just guessing?

Could she get her way out of this?

It's not like he hadn't done the same for the team before, but how would they react when she told him she felt no remorse for her actions, that she didn't have nightmares about doing it again, but about her coming back to find her. She'd taken out others before with Brainiac, that was true enough… but Kitty, or whatever her real name was, had left no scar on her, no marks on her conscience. Nothing of the word guilt. How would they look at her then? Was she even sure he knew? Maybe he was shooting into empty air, hoping to hit. "Relax Chloe. I've known for a while." Relax? "You did what you had to. People hurt you and its only natural you want to respond in kind."

"You think this was me _responding in kind_? She hit me so I hit her kind of thing? I did this to save **your** ass!" The misunderstanding hit a nerve and the headache seemed to want release through facilitating anger.

"Chloe we were fin-"

"Don't you **dare** say you had it all under control!" she snapped and shoved through his hold to find her own feet, he came with her, evening the ground. She paced a few steps then whirled back, snapping at him again. "You cannot stand here and say you knew exactly how to defeat them. She told me herself they cannot be harmed and they don't go away till either you or she died. I made a choice to keep you alive. I don't regret that!" It seemed all barriers broke and the stream spread out without hesitation. "I would make that same choice a thousand times over and still not regret it." She huffed out the remainder of anger, her fingers running in her wild hair, rough from sleep, or lack there of. The headache was still booming, her stomach churning. Thankfully Oliver didn't say anything as she crashed back onto the sofa, trying to calm the storm brewing up inside her head.

Why hadn't the powers kicking in by now? Surely they'd had long enough. What was wrong? She wasn't dead, no she was in too much pain to be dead, but she wasn't healed. "Do the others know?" she finally asked after a few moments of an awkward silence.

Usually she felt so comfortable around Oliver, able to relax in the silence, but this was a different type of quiet where the tension was heavy in the room, crowding her senses and inhibiting all controls over relaxation.

"No." he simply answered. It was short, minus the emotion and personality.

"How did you-"

"You were muttering about it in your sleep. I put it together when Vic brought it up and your reaction gave you away." Again, it was just the facts. No emotions. Chloe nodded. She hadn't said anything to anyone about this. She didn't even know how she was meant to be feeling. To grieve for the accomplice in her murder seemed wrong, but to be emotionless felt even worse. Yet there was nothing there to give her any hints. She felt empty; completely void of feeling.

More minutes of the awkward silence passed. Oliver didn't say another word. Chloe didn't know whether to be grateful that her head was without the bass line to its pounding beat in the quiet or to be on edge because he was being so distant. Her hand went back to her temples, rubbing in slow precise circles. Why hadn't the magic potions kicked in yet? It's like she had never taken it.

Her fingers froze… looking back she recalled how unbroken shadow man seemed to be about losing his supply. He would have acted by now…

They were given fakes!

Fuck!

She needed to call Emil and have him test whatever was in them and whatever she'd shoved inside her body. Stupid Chloe! she reprimanded and dropped back against the sofa. She'd just have to tell Emil she had a hunch they might be fake, rather than the truth that she had tested one in order to stay alive, but it was plausible.

Oliver breathed out and stood, breaking whatever dust had settled and stirred as he walked to the stairs. He seemed… angry? He had no right considering the things he'd done.

"What? Are you angry?" she hissed. He turned back, his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Annoyed and trying to control his temper. It flared hers.

"In a word: yes." She pushed herself to her feet.

"You're mad at me? Because I saved your ass by killing someone? That's rich coming from you. Just how hypocritical can you be?"

"I'm not mad at that." he snapped back.

"Then what's wrong with you?" she demanded her bare feet hot and hard on the floor as she made her way to him. She stopped a good few feet away.

"Why wouldn't you say anything? To me of all people." he challenged, purposefully squashing down the rising urge to touch her and reassure her. His ego wanted control, his pride had taken a hit and he desperately wanted the hurt to fade. To forgive seemed only natural at the moment, but he wanted to know what other secrets she was keeping, would they hurt as much?

"What was I meant to say? Oh Ollie; I killed a woman?"

"Something along those lines." He crossed his arms over his chest, stopping them from reaching out to hold her. His back found placement against the wall, trying to cool the urges that bubbled.

"And how would you have reacted? I wouldn't exactly get a cookie and pat on the head. It's murder Ollie. I'm a murderer and all you can do is be pissed that I didn't tell you sooner. Forgive me if I seemed a little pre-occupied not to tell you I'm going to be shoved in an orange jumpsuit and made cellmates to a butch lesbian who's only aim is to make me her miserable bitch before they finally decide to execute me." He closed his eyes blocking out the visual to accompany her words. She only read it as boredom and it fired her temper further. She could physically feel herself pressured and about to detonate.

"You won't be arrested Chloe. There's nothing to tie you to it and the body is gone anyway." How could he sound so nonchalant about it?

Her headache was pounding, vengefully making her feel everything at an extra sensitivity. His annoyance skied and he pushed off the wall with fiercely hot hands. He couldn't just leave it be. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Just what is it that we have here Chloe?" He wanted definitions… her insides crawled. How did you tell someone you loved them, but didn't want to because it would only hurt more when you died? There probably wasn't a status of relationship for that. They were way past friends, but lodged before lovers. What were they? "I'm not asking you throw yourself on the line and answer me for all or nothing. But I think that whatever we have it was enough that you would tell me things. How many secrets have you kept in the last week alone? I let them pass because I trust you, but it's insulting to get nothing back in return."

"I **do** trust you." But she knew she could never tell him everything, no matter how much she could trust him.

"Clearly not enough to tell me anything of importance."

"You argue that I don't tell you anything, but what do you call last night when I practically fell apart with you. I told you what happened when they took me and everything I dubbed that I was ready to share I had shared. With you. Not Dinah, not Clark. But you." Maybe fighting was a blessing in disguise. If they ended this would the final blow lessen?

"I feel like I'm loosing you. But the worst part is I don't know what to. Everything just feels like a goodbye with you. I need to know where you stand with me." The all or nothing sentence. The definition of yes or no. The future to end here, or later, with a death? She saw him then, that rare glimpse into the soft hearted soul that held her closer and kissed her with all the love and respect in the world. The one which was unsure. In the business room, in the clubs, in the field playing with arrows, they all had his 100% confidence in what he was doing. But in his heart of hearts, the insecure question of a one sided love reared its disfigured head to refute his every belief. Chloe saw two options lay out before her; tell him the truth and risk breaking him apart later, or lie and break him now.

A buzzing vibration sounded against the table and both gazes snapped apart to it. Chloe's phone was ringing. She stepped toward it, but Oliver shot out an arm to the wall blocking her in.

"Leave it. I want an answer Chloe."

"Oliver, if it's important-"

"They'll call back or super speed over here."

"I can't just give you an answer." she argued.

"Why not? What's so hard?"

"What's so hard is your ultimatum. Either I confirm your belief I'm head over heels, or we're over. There is no middle ground."

"Damn it Chloe. I tell you I love you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you're searching for middle ground. Just tell me if my effort is wasted. Should I just give in now and say you'll never be with me?"

"No" The words were out before she realised the opportunity he had given her. She couldn't amend. Not now. Not with him so broken. "Your time's not wasted. I won't give you what you want or tell you the words you want to hear because right now I can't. Not with all this going on. I can't breathe and I can't think. I can tell you I feel something when I'm with you, and I can tell you it's a lot more than I could have ever imagined. But I can't tell you what it is because I don't know myself."

"Well what **do** you know?"

"I know I like lazy afternoons lounging around doing nothing with you. I know I like the comfort and the freedom when I'm with you. I know I like the things you can make me feel. Above all I know I want to spend time beside you. But to define anything more is something I cannot be sure of."

"What is it you want from me? What do you see for us?"

"I…I… I don't know."

The phone stopped buzzing, the voicemail catching the caller's worries.

"Fine." He slipped up the stairs leaving her jaw dropped and stunned. '_Fine_'? Never had she heard such a word so false. It was filled with finality, confusion, anguish, anger, hope and a myriad of other emotions. She followed him a hatred building with each step.

"Fine?" she hissed and he turned back, almost surprised she hadn't taken the escape from the conversation he had supplied. He rose an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Waiting for whatever she had planned. After all; it was her that chased him. "You're just going to finish this with a 'fine'?"

"Why not?" he probed, poking the sleepy bear inside her. The truth usually came out when she was angry at him.

"Why not?" Apparently she was stuck on repeating him with distaste currently.

"Yeah. You won't answer so clearly the conversation is over."

"Conversation? Over?" she stumbled over the words.

"Unless you've got anything you want to add." he stated and took a step closer to her. She anchored her feet down to the carpet, building her stone walls again.

"You need to learn your boundaries Oliver." The statement was solidly fixed in the storm seas in her eyes. "What you can have, and what you can't." she continued, her teeth grinding against each other as she snapped her jaw back together.

"I agree. So tell me Chloe, where do you fit?" There was the pause and everything dropped. Oliver had just walked straight around her wall and had an arrow aimed at her bare exposed heart. It rattled her that he had got so close without her knowing. Had he always had this power over her?

The 'do I, don't I?' question buzzing around her head. "Don't fall silent on me now." He warned and stepped forward again. "Where do you lay Chloe? Beside me, or opposing me?" She resisted the urge to take the step back, but he was intimidating, towering over her in his superiority. Her mouth felt dry, her bones limp and unable to support her.

"You know I'm not opposing you." she claimed, but contrary to her words, there they were, standing face to face arguing about it. He laughed once, it was cold and amiss the comfort. He wanted the answer, not the dodging.

"Where are you Chloe?" he asked again, his chest pressed to hers. His fingers wrapped like cuffs around her wrists unfolding them from her chest; breaking her defences. "Let me in." he whispered. Her entire body felt drained. How much longer could she fight Oliver on this? She met his eyes, the doubt, the worry, the hurt hidden poorly behind the stoic façade. She caved, pushing herself onto that arrow he still held.

"I'll always be beside you." she confessed. He let his lips turn up at the corners, dragging up into a smile before descending upon her. It was a short, habit-like kiss. One that injected love and care rather than the 'fuck me' desire they both still held.

"All I wanted to hear." he commented, his forehead resting against hers. "I love you too." His cheeky smirk returned, her furiously annoyed face came back, pissed at his twisting of her words. Before it could bloom his lips came back to hers.

Oliver went back to playing business man and Chloe wandered back to his bookcase, forgetting momentarily the phone call earlier till it buzzed again, bringing her back to life with the update of a new voicemail. Chloe accepted and placed the phone to her ear.

"_Chloe, it's Hannah. We're fine and Bart's been crashing with us, so stop the automatic worry and focus more on yourself. Amber says you're getting closer to the jump. You told me you'd sort this out. Get out of town now. I don't care if you need to hi-jack a plane to do so, just keep yourself safe. Alright. Send me a text and tell me what you're doing. Be smart please. I said I wouldn't tell Bart, but if you're being stupid I'll have him intervene. Please Chloe."_

Chloe sighed and flickered her fingers across the text pad sending her a text.

'_Leaving tonight. Stay safe.'_

Lying in text was almost too easy, but if wanted to end this, she was doing it now. Taking the shadows down with her. Now she just needed her ideas to end this bastard.

An hour later Emil was in looking at the samples and drawing a scary conclusion.

"Compulsion drug. Same in every one. The make-up looks the same as what they gave you in the coffee."

"So they knew we were coming and switched them over." she summarised, cursing internally and at the same time thanking nobody was awake after she took it and asked her to run naked through the streets.

"Looks that way. That means our entire plans are failed. It's possible they had a seer to look into the future for them. But most likely they figured Oliver would want some kind of revenge." Emil sighed heavily and sunk into the chair at the table. "How is Oliver?"

"He's fine." she simply answered.

"Good. No delusions or episodes of trauma?" she shook her head. "Did he tell you anymore of what he saw?" again she shook her head. "Alright. Well keep an eye on him. Call me if anything happens."

Emil left and the intense research started. Eliminating shadows. Sunlight was the obvious answer. She hadn't seen him in direct sunlight, but shifting the sun in the sky was beyond her abilities. Maybe UV rays could do the same. It was worth a thought. Maybe she needed to look further into his past. If the great grandson re-animated him with meteor rocks, maybe she could find some way to reverse it. She sat cross legged on the computer chair, drumming her fingers as she browsed the collected files. There was nothing on his resurrection and even less on weaknesses. It made sense though, who would publically announce ways to kill them.

She sighed and rocked soothingly from side to side. Maybe she could find the biochemical facility Eddie had worked for and dig up some work from there.

30 minutes later and she was still fruitless. Maybe it was the wrong approach.

Taking a leap out of the Lex Luthor handbook guide to life she set about attacking, rather than discovering. Her fingers flew into old Luthorcorp files skimming over the millions of projects looking for one that had a keyword of 'kills everything and anything' maybe.

She was working with severe nausea and a group of line dancing lumberjacks stomping across her brain which wasn't helping her understand anything. Without Brainiac she was lost in the middle of the ocean about to sink and drown. Pills had been invited to the party in her body, but instead of kicking out the harmful toxins they had just assisted in wrecking her calm.

She dropped her head to the desk. She was tired, fed up and really needing some nightmare-less sleep. It was hard to admit, but maybe plain ol' Chloe would be better here. The Chloe that wasn't jacked up on dying cells of meteor powers, just normal healthy and boring Chloe that had a future. Her brain kicked back in disagreeing with the previous second's ideas. If she had been normal she would already be dead. Lois would be dead. Clark would be trapped in the phantom zone. Oliver would be dead… The list went on. It was a sacrifice she was still willing to make. Her own life in trade for that of millions of others.

A slippery smile tried to fix on her face. It failed to stay, but it gave her what was necessary to keep on with the multiple files hidden by Lex. Passwords were slowly broken, hacks were working in the background as she explored into his sealed off world and trap virus's were exterminated on sight. Sighing she set back and rolled her neck around, cringing as she heard clicks during her rotation. Stiff neck as a common problem for super Chloe and normal Chloe alike. One hand went to rubbing soothing circles on the back of her neck, the other opened up a newly cracked folder entitled 'Failures'. She almost groaned aloud. It wasn't helping. Still, she read through the multiple disasters Lex had created. One jumped out at her.

'_Lab Test; Six Alpha One. Subjects have all shown similar reactions to the drug given. From our first lab tests we assumed the formulae would nullify the meteor powers present in subjects. The opposite has been found. 100% of subjects with already present powers have been amplified. Those with latent powers have been projecting them with force enough to cause a system failure. 20% of subjects have carried on without adverse effects, however, the drug is potentially more dangerous than we originally planned. The experiment can only be concluded as unsuccessful and closed off. See Six Alpha Three for more details.'_

Six Alpha Three included the observations made by a secondary experimenter. Chloe dug it up without hesitation.

'_The drug has been ruled out from testing due to the effects upon the system. The predicted removal of powers has been completely reversed. Upon taking a sample of blood before and after the injected drug, it is clear that although the substance does leave the body, it creates a manifestation of cells drawn from the possessors DNA. This causes a rapid incline in performance, almost trebling the force of these powers. An example would be subject 377. 377 was able to communicate with the deceased, 20 minutes after the drug was given 377 was complaining over an overcrowding of voices from both the past, present, future and those 377 could not identify other than the sinners of hell and saints of heaven. Other findings were unable to be recorded after the fifth hour where 377 flipped from the unconscious state and went into multiple system failure unable to revive. _

_The trails were clearly far from our original hypothesis, and cannot be used for any other uses. As a result Project Six Alpha has been closed.'_

Chloe tapped her fingers across the keyboard. The drug, whatever it was, could create new cells from DNA. DNA like the empty Brainiac imbedded in her body. Was this her cure all? Sure it could potentially kill her and would probably revive the electro twins as well, but it would stop the headaches and… if it gave her the electricity powers… would it not be the solution to killing the shadow man? Nobody liked electric shocks. She had a good five hours from injection to finding him. It wouldn't be hard since he probably had people scouting for her as she breathed.

The coffee mug made the worn out track from table to her mouth and she groaned again, finding it empty. That was the third time she'd done the same action and came to the same conclusion. Time to re-fill maybe.

She was half amazed she could keep so calm about reading all this information. She knew then that it was true that this had changed her. Not only had she get stronger physically, but clearly the wall around her heart had moved to her head and was bouncing off the deeper emotions that should cripple her. She was grateful in a way.

Forgetting about the empty coffee situation she turned back to the computer screen looking for the information about the drug. She rolled her eyes when she found it. Of course Lex was playing with meteor rocks.

The cookbook was Clark's worse fear. A cocktail of Green and Red meteor rocks crushed and blended with a pharmacy.

Chloe rubbed the bridge of her nose, a trait Oliver had imparted into her when he got stressed, how was she going to get these things? She flipped back to the Luthorcorp pages, hoping they would have saved some batches for her. Clearly they weren't that considerate. But Lex never threw anything away, there must be something somewhere. It's hardly like she could break into his vault, Oliver wouldn't even let her out of the apartment. Mixing it herself was out of the question, there was no instructions, just ingredients; it could all go wrong if she tired to be inventive. She couldn't even get her hands on half of the stuff. Well… not legally.

More files flew across the screen swimming circles around her headache like a predatory shark looking for its next victim to devour.

Chloe pressed the heel of her head against her temples, praying something would ease this, she'd already downed enough drugs to kill an elephant, her blood was running so thin it was a wonder she wasn't waking up with nosebleeds every morning. She needed this cure all.

12 minutes later and 16 attempted drinks of the empty coffee cup later she had hit bingo and was successfully swinging her legs from the counter in the kitchen while the coffee machine made with the magic. The medical facility had a storage facility in Lex's name. She'd bet everything she owned (not that it was much) that he had kept all (and she meant ALL) of his test formulas in there. She sent down a thank you to Lex down in hell for him being such a pack rat and protective over all his ideas.

Now all she needed was to get there and collect. Going herself was very slim chances. Clark wouldn't ask questions, but green meteor substance ruled him out completely. Oliver would ask questions. Lot and lots of questions. Dinah was still out of duty. Bart was a possibility, but he'd be curious as to why she didn't immediately ask Ollie. Ac was more of a blow it up type of personality and when he saw all the chemicals he would just set it alight. Victor would be more curious than a nosey cat but he would be more aligned with Oliver than her. Male solidarity and all that. Maybe she could drug Ollie and go get it herself. But, chances were that as soon as she left she'd be picked up before she could reach it. It left her only one option. She flipped open the cell and dialled.

She was reading again when Oliver emerged from his study. He looked wrecked. She peered over her shoulder and giggled.

"You get attacked by your computer?" she joked. He stole the coffee cup from the table putting it to his lips and settled beside her. An arm slung across her shoulders and she settled into his shape.

"I got attacked by business." he replied when she folded the book and set it on her knee.

"Sounds terrible." she sympathised. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Stressed.

"Queen Industries isn't anywhere near as demanding as Luthorcorp. Tess has been trying to handle them since Lex 'left' but there are some messes even she cannot undo. We've got investors wanting reports we don't have and facilities everywhere that needed staff shifting around. It's an impossible task." Chloe snuggled closer, giving silent comfort where words could not express her properly. "You have no idea how much mess Lex left his company in. It'll take me a year alone to get it back on par with Queen industries and we've got branches asking about projects we had no idea Lex was even running. The paper trails are enough to sink metropolis and we've got to try to make sense of them all."

"Is it worth it?" she asked. He'd been in that study for hours on end and the only things it seemed he'd managed to accomplish was furthering his caffeine addiction and getting even more stressed.

"It will be. Besides, leaving Luthorcorp as it is would be more dangerous. We could get someone taking over who wants to continue with Lex's work. In the long run this will be worth it." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer for comfort. She welcomed it. "It will give us more control." he spoke again, repeating to himself that the hours away from Chloe _were_ actually worth it. "What have you been up to anyway? I missed the majority of the day."

"Reading." Truth. She had been reading from the computer screen, then maybe a page or two from his book.

"Anything good?"

"Well we've already had a death, ferocious argument, and staring competition as well as some playful shower scenes. So I'm saying yes." He grinned.

"It's not as good as you think. I have better books."

"Then why do you keep it?"

"Page 139." he simply stated, the sneaky smile returning and she knew exactly what she'd see if she read that page. She laughed. "Hey don't look at me like that. You can't judge till you've read it."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that page involves things that would make nun's feint."

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." He laughed and laid his lips back to her skin.

"So that's a yes then." He didn't say anything, just kept smiling like he had a secret. "I'll read it later." she vowed. "But right now, you owe me a tumble across some mats." He groaned.

"I'm tired." he whined.

"I'm not letting you back down on our deal."

"I'll make it worth your while." he pleaded.

"You'll come and play with me."

"I can just stand there and watch right?"

"What if someone came in right now and tried to kill me? You'd have to fight them then."

"Nope. They can have you. I'm tired." She laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"Come on Ollie. You need a break from all your tiny brain cells going into overload with big business words." He rose an eyebrow. "You don't have to do anything strenuous. Maybe change into some sweats rather than jeans."

"And what would I be doing in my sweats?"

"If you don't have the energy for fighting then we can do some yoga and get all that stress out of you with glorified stretching."

"We both know what that will lead to." he replied suggestively, adding an eyebrow wiggle for good measure. She laughed.

"I have no idea what you're on about. It's only a show of flexibility in barely there clothes. It's not like I'm trying to seduce you." She batted her eyelashes innocently. There she was, the devil using the angel as a body shield. Oliver chuckled.

"If you think I have the energy to keep up with you then you're insane."

"Ollie." She pouted and twisted herself onto his lap, her arms laid around his neck, fingers clasped together behind him, effectively trapping him beneath her. "I could always sort myself out. I just thought you might like some de-stress." The bubbly blue of her big orbs shone through drawing him in. "Yoga is de-stressing." She fluttered her eyelashes and he was falling to her will again.

"Alright. I suppose a little break from my impending death would be nice." he joked and shifted her from his knee. She smiled and took her hands from him letting him change.

* * *

Lovely... Ollie and Chloe go for a roll around on the mats. Delightful.

Just a little side note here; but i'm thinking this story will be a total of 44 chapters long... long being the operative word... You think it's stressful reading that many words? It's stressful _writing_ that many!

But yeah, it will all be finished at chapter 44. It may seem a while away, but I thought you might care to see the light at the end of this tunnel.

Love y'all. Hope you enjoyed and continue to. Xx


	39. Business Dealings

Okay, time for a little clear up me thinks. It has risen to my attentions that my thoughts have become tangled in the process of brain to fingers to keys to word document, so, as a result this little tiny section I dedicate to the unscrambling of my brain. It's embarrassingly shameful for a writer to have to explain their story, and trust me, my head has hit the desk a few times, probably why i'm so damaged today, but what needs to be done must be done. *sigh*

Alright! Quick summary of activities on the Chloe front;

-Chloe won't tell Emil about being ill because A) it's possible she will be jumping from a dam some time soon B) she know's there's nothing he can do to make it better C) it's un-necessary stress to make everyone else worry about the inevitable.  
-Red liquid gooey injection was one of the meteor powers they thought they stole from Shadows, only he replaced them with obedience drugs to trick the little pesky hero's. Chloe injected herself in hopes the added power would boost her system back to it's higher functioning and stop the system shutdown caused by the absence of Brainiac/electro twins.  
-Chloe jumping from Smallville dam is inevitable, as everything else the super teen has seen in her visions has come to pass, therefore it will for Chloe. This is putting her in a slight grump (as you would with your own impending death hovering over your head) and if you add it to the Shadow man trying to have her killed, the mental whiplash of torture and the full body system shutdown she's experiencing you can just tell things are not happy in Chloe land. But she puts on a brave face.  
-She is refusing to get hitched with Ollie as because of said inevitable death she doesn't want to get too close only to go and die on him  
-Chloe is NOT giving in to her future, hence the learning to fight. She's not resigned to the suicidal emo teen view of life, instead she is taking her future head on and sees to battle Shadows and claiming back her life. Chloe is strong and she will come through this. (Just a little while after i've finished dragging her through some more hell... he he he he he)

Anyway, enough of my evil nature and failings... time to go back to the story. If you require any clearing up on any point I will not bite you and you are free to message me and I will clear it up ;) Thank you for sticking with me this far. Xx

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine; Business Dealings

Chloe froze, her eyes on the plasma TV, the news claiming her full undivided attention as she stepped from the newly repaired shower with just a towel around her. Her hand flickered off the mute button and the sound returned.

'_-Reported seeing multiple shadows and ghostly imaging before the bomb was discovered. Experts say it was a power play and that the culprit is asserting his authority with the fake bombs. Three more duds have been recovered from around the city causing mass panic upon its citizens. The mayor has called an emergency meeting to discuss the risk to the city. We are still awaiting the decision. All we can say so far is that metropolis is no longer safe till this villain is caught. This is Lauren Vaunt reporting live from-'_

The voice was cut off by an explosion in the background, screams, fire and hysteria rose. The bomb maker had lost patience in his dominating authority and things had stepped up a few notches. The video footage was suddenly cut off into blackness. The sound still playing. Then over the panic, the voice she had come to loath came back.

'_Good evening Metropolis. This is your one and only warning. Everyday I will give you a choice. __**Hand yourself over to me**__, or watch your fellow citizens, friends and families perish in the fires at my hands. You will only feel the sick darkness spreading through you as you blast apart and fall victim to the one special live bomb I will plant each and everyday. I hope our next meeting to be just as explosive. The choice is yours Metropolis.'_

"Oliver!" Chloe shouted, her feet crashed as she sunk beside the bed. This was her fault. He was escalating because she got away. He said there would be a price for her freedom. Did he desire her to pay in lives? "Oliver!" she cried again and finally he was through the doors. His eyes met her, huddled on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes were still on the screen, the news reporters trying to spin the story and failing miserably. Oliver followed her gaze unknowing what else to do. The studio reporter was flashed back to and a brief quick glaze over of the story had Oliver clued in. He turned off the TV and knelt beside her huddled form.

"Chloe. You're safe. He doesn't know where you are." He didn't need to. He was drawing her out. Her blue eyes swam deep and sorrowful, drowning him in the fear and sadness.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean for this." Oliver pulled her to collide against him. Nobody did this to his woman. Nobody had the right to destroy every inch of her in their sick twisted game.

"This is not your fault. Not in any way. You hear me Chloe. This bastard is sick thinking he'll get away with this. Now it's not just us looking for him."

"We can't." she protested, and looped her arms around his. "We can't do anything."

"Yes, we can." His voice had a confidence even he couldn't fake. "Listen. You and me we'll go away. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere safe. When we come back all this will be over. I promise."

"No. We can't just leave everyone. This is my fault."

"No. Listen to me Chloe. None of this is your fault. Unless you started planting bombs around the city this has got nothing to do with your actions. Nothing you've done is wrong. Nothing you can ever do is wrong." His belief was strong, strong enough to talk sense into her through her guilt. But in an hour, maybe two there would be a death total on the blue band of the news headlines. Those dead would be her responsibility. Just how many lives was hers worth?

"We can't leave." she repeated.

"Probably not." he allowed. "But when this is over. I'll take you all the way around the world. Any city, any country. Anywhere your desire. Promise. I'll scrounge the entirety of Paris looking for the perfect shoe if that's what you want to do." She choked a laugh through the sadness. "Things won't be this bad forever." He pulled her closer, no care for the water dropping from her hair to his shirt nor the protests about getting him wet when he brought her onto his knee.

"Something needs to be done." she spoke aloud, but the effect was more directed to herself.

"I'll get the boys back again. See what we can work out." Her eyes met his, she saw the determination, the need to protect. But overall she saw the love; that it was tearing him apart to see her so broken, that he would do anything to save her, anything to end her suffering.

She laid her palm to his cheek, feeling the soft tingles of his shaven shin, the stubble adding a shiver through her fingertips. The solid facial bones may have looked dangerously threatening but for her they made the shape of her rock in the violent storm. Her thumb lazily dragged across his lips, her hand sliding his contours to find place on his neck allowing her to inch closer, tasting his comfort and love. And that was all it was; comfort weaved between the thick strands of love. It was silly, but she doubted sex would be sex anymore. It would magically transform to the women's magazine dubbed 'making love'. Maybe that was how she'd fallen for him to start with. The man radiated 'making love', was it any surprise she had been taken over by it?

And here they were. Oliver faithful to the point of breaking. Chloe taken over by love. Yet the fairytale couldn't end; there was the dark force of evil to overthrow… and if that failed, there was herself to throw… off the edge of Smallville dam. She broke from Oliver, biting her lip. No, she told herself, that was no longer an option. Not when she was in this deep. Good would triumph over evil, the princess would marry the prince and they would spend the rest of their days surrounded by nothing but happiness.

"Chloe? You alright?" His coarse fingertips caressed her bare arms and she looked up to him, a smile of truth over her.

"Yeah." she simply spoke. "Go back to your business." she urged, feeling stronger already. He cocked an eyebrow at her like she'd just told him she was skipping through hell with a wicker hand basket to deliver flowers to the devil himself. "Ollie. I'm good. Honestly. I'll grab a book, read a few chapters and get some quality sleep." Her fingers closed around hers.

"You sure? We can sit and watch a movie." He didn't want to leave her yet. Not like how she was.

"Not necessary. You need to study hard then finish playing worker bee for the day and snuggle with me." He chuckled.

"I'll be up in a few hours. That I promise." He laid a quick kiss to her lips and pulled her to her feet. "You sure you-"

"Go." She laughed and gave him a gentle shove in the general direction of the door.

_All she heard was her heart pounding, begging for a second to stop. All she knew was to keep running._

_Her feet threw themselves up the fire escape. His goons were breaking through her apartment door, their henchman climbing up to meet her. Her only choice was up._

_Bare feet slipped against rung after rung, but she wouldn't stop. Metal blistered against her in the cold air. The once comfortable pyjamas were flapping around her wildly, the wind suddenly rising and brushing hair in her vision. Where could she go when she reached the top? The question dawned on her as she climbed up further. Would this be the end?_

_The wind changed and she felt her grip on the bar fail, and she slipped down. But her view had changed, she was no longer begging the fire escape for safety, she was standing opposite her demon, her back against the wall. No further to run._

_He took a step, the shadows clawing out for their next feed. One more, closing the distance. Her eyes hit the solid silver knife in his grip as it raised. No words were spoken but she could feel the intent. That knife was for her._

_Her own fingers reached back. If there was something she could grab, to find something she could hit him with. Anything. Her fingers found no purchase and his last step descended. One movement of his hand and that tip would be forever imbedded in her, draining her life force. _

_The shadows cheered him on gleefully, a smell of rot and decomposition hitting her nose._

_He lunged, but without a thought on the idea she had grabbed the dagger and torn it from him into her own hands. Half a second later and it was now part of him. He stumbled back, the shadows fleeing in a high piecing scream. _

_The skeleton bled, running deep scarlet over the crumbling bones to the rooftop. The knife remained, suspended in empty air between bones. _

_She felt no remorse, no sorrow. She felt nothing as the bones turned to ash, just the edge of the blade shining in the dust as the sun started to blaze, peaking up in shades of pinks and oranges behind the horizon._

_Hello morning. Goodbye death._

Chloe woke in a cold sweat, whatever emotion had claimed her body into lock down was running ice over her burning skin, shooting pain up and down her spine, tingling where it touched. She didn't know whether to be happy or appalled. Yet all she could feel was pride.

She had done it. Conquered the man that haunted her nightmares. It had been a numb motion of sliding in a blade and he was gone from her life. Simple and easy. No mess, no guts, no blood staining her hands. The question returned. Should she be appalled she had done such a thing so swift, so assassin like, so emotionlessly? Or should she be happy?

She found her answer as the pride took hold of the happiness and melted the shackles holding her frozen. Warmth ran through her body. She wanted nothing but to share this high with Oliver.

He had been the one to chase away her nightmares, he should be here for the good as well. Except… No Oliver.

Her eyes met with the clock digits, checking that she hadn't lost track of time. It was 2am. She must have fallen asleep reading. The proof was in the fact she was only partially dressed. Just bra and pants. She had been deciding whether to get re-dressed or just throw on pyjamas, as a compromise it was just underwear. Still, where was Ollie?

His side of the bed wasn't warm. It didn't even look like it had been slept in at all. She slipped from the bed, tugging on the night gown and letting it lay over her body openly as she softly glided down the steps and scanned the living room. He hadn't slept on the sofa, not even thought about bed probably. She paused, seeing the light still on in the study. Listening hard, she heard the feint traces of classical music twirling from the solid door. She sighed and made her way to her man.

Oliver looked up from the same boring computer screen to suddenly find himself wide awake at the sight. There in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe like she had nothing she wanted to do more was his half dressed angel scanning him up and down with an order of lust.

"Are you planning on coming to bed anytime soon?" she asked in a voice that stirred the demons in his blood, boiling under his skin and rerouting all supply to way further south. There she was, dressed in the deep purple underwear set, framed with black lace on her balcony bra and classy yet temptingly cut panties. A silk dressing gown left hanging open to flow over her twins to tease him further. His mouth felt dry, his purpose long forgot.

Her fingers toyed along the seam of the gown's skimpy thin material, her eyes flashing up to meet him in a way she could only intend to be corrupting.

"I lost track of time." he answered, swallowing down the need to tell her to bend over his desk and let him show her just how much he wanted her right then.

"Hm." She nudged her hip against the wall pushing herself back up and wandered over to him, turning the monitor towards her, her cleavage in his line of sight and he wasn't too proud to say he got lost in their curves as she skimmed through his work and reports. "I don't see why these couldn't wait till later." she reported to him, her voice thick with the implication he thought the spreadsheet and data he was browsing was more important than her.

"They should have. But I'm having **you** all day tomorrow. Not work." She swivelled her head, testing his truth but whatever she saw she pushed away from him, perching on the very edge of the desk, making herself the tiniest of spaces next to the papers.

"You mean today. Right?" she questioned, her finger tapping the clock.

"Fuck." he muttered. His hand ran through his dishevelled hair. "I didn't realise it was this late."

"You mean early." she corrected again.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted it gone. I'd much rather have been upstairs with you." He made a move to reach out to her. She slipped from the desk and faded from his grasp to run her fingers over the bookcase then to the stereo he had on the lowest volume setting. As much as she was becoming partial to classical music, it wasn't right for the occasion. Instead she flipped the music to suit the scene about to play. AC/DC – You shook me all night long.

Oliver had good taste, when he put his mind to it. Sure, some people said that classical music had 'sexual' properties. She rolled her eyes at them, preferring the straight obvious 'I want you right now!' type.

Oliver didn't question her music choice.

"I missed you." she told him, letting the guilt sink through to the bone.

"And for that you have no idea how sorry I am. I promise I will make it up to you."

"No you won't." she answered. "You can't give me what I need." He rose an eyebrow, letting her get on with whatever it was she was after. When she didn't carry on he prompted her.

"What do you need?" She wheeled around and let their eyes meet, the sparks fire alight with passion.

She slid the gown from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor where she was stood.

"You. Whenever and wherever I like."

"High maintenance." he commented. She smiled and took the seductive steps closer to him. Not yet touching, but enough so he could not forget what he was missing. Not that that was ever a possibility.

"What is it _you_ require Mr Queen?" It was like she'd just stepped out of a porn film, her voice luring him closer, daring him to ask for the impossible that she would provide. Maybe he'd fallen asleep at his desk and all this was just a dream. No, he could feel her too well. Her natural scent invading his senses, her presence stirring in his blood.

"Take off your bra."

She was taken aback by the suddenness of his request but complied, her hands sliding back and un-hooking the clip. Ollie drank her in as she let the material graze over her arms down to the floor.

"What next?" Her eyes played coy.

"Come here." He nodded his head and like magic she came closer. One knee rested between his open legs, her hands on the arms of the chair as she leaned forward, her breath warm on his neck as she breathed her next need for instruction. "Touch yourself."

Again, the angel in her eyes bubbled up, letting the demon have her body. And mouth.

"Where?"

"Where ever you want to be touched." She smiled. Hands slipped to her middle with ease, then rose up, skimming over her breasts. Not heavy and rough like his were, nothing like what she really wanted. But this wasn't for her. It was for him. His punishment; even if he wasn't aware of it yet.

His hands were suddenly around her, pulling her to straddle his legs. A gasp escaped her as she collided core to core. He wanted her, that much was obvious. But it wasn't anything near enough what she needed. She needed him to be begging, to be craving, to be in such a state of wanting he could feel the haunt of death behind him if he failed.

His hands clasped tighter on each hip, keeping her fixed to him as she provided his show. Circles traced her budded nipples, harsh grasps massaged. But they were never the same as what she wanted. Ollie hooked his fingers in her underwear.

"These need to come off." His voice melted into her, moulding with her will and making it his own. But Chloe had a different agenda to serve. She shook her head silently and ground her hips against him. "Chloe. Take them off or I'll rip them." She let out a trickle of a laugh.

"You'll buy me some more I suppose." He had no objection at all to that idea, but he sensed she was up to something and wasn't going to disturb whatever his lover had planned.

"Alright. If you don't want the underwear off… what do you want?"

"Impossible question; no woman knows what she wants." she replied and leaned forward, her chest riding against his clothed one, exciting her sensitive buds with the texture.

"Too true. So what do you suggest I do?" His hands slid up to her smooth slim waist, the perfect shape, created for his hands to place there.

"I think you have two options." He grinned. "You can either take your chances with your own desires and hope mine match. Or, you can leave me be, and see where this goes."

"Both valid choices." he agreed and his hands stopped their travels on the top of her back, keeping her fixed mid-grind, her breasts right before his eyes. "Beautiful." he whispered.

Her fingers tackled the shirt buttons, pushing the material aside and laying her warm hands on his cool skin.

"You should have been in bed tonight." She told him in whispers. "You should have been with me." Her hands ran up his chest, her nails passing over his nipples with added pressure. He sucked in a heavy breath.

"I should have." he agreed leaving her nipples to plunder her mouth with his tongue. She let him, her hips still moving against his restrained erection. Chances were that it was getting pretty painful by now.

"You should have been all snuggled up, cosy and warm. Your arms wrapped around me." she continued, then gasped, his mouth back to her breast, his hand was snaked lower, passing barrier of her panties and running back and forth in her juices. "You should have been making me come." She pulled herself closer to him, her back arched slightly and breasts welcome in his face.

"I should have."

"You should have been inside me. Driving me to bliss." His finger slipped inside her in a reply. Slowly pulsing in and out. "You should have been there when I wanted you most." He groaned aloud, in agony of her words and her nails toying with his chest.

"You don't know how sorry I am." he swore to her. "It won't ever happen again."

"No. It probably will." she disagreed, then paused for another gasp of air, his fingers drawn out and rotating around her clit. "But next time. I'll know just how tortured you feel and how remorseful you are that you couldn't be with me."

"I'll make it up to you." His fingers moved faster, twisting her insides like only she had felt from herself before. She broke contact with his chest, anchoring to his shoulders as he moved his fingers back again. Two thrusting into her channel, his thumb winding her further to her point of release. "I should have been with you. I should have been wrapped in your scent. I should have been inside you, driving you to bliss. I should have been making you come." He fired back her words, watching as her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to hang on, her mouth dropped in a pleasure 'o'. Her hips bucked involuntarily and she pushed against him again her body given over to her orgasm as she moaned deeply, his name somewhere in the tumbling freedom of her vocal chords.

"There was a reason I came downstairs you know." she voiced as Oliver chuckled, her chest to his, feeling the vibration through her in her post-orgasm bliss.

"Really. It wasn't just to make me feel guilty and get your rocks off then?"

"No." she laughed. "I woke up and you weren't there, I-"

"Oh God Chloe. I didn't even think. I'm so sorry." Oliver had self appointed himself Chloe's nightmare soother. His impression was he had failed in that respect. Chloe was thinking of letting him stew, but the moment for revenge passed with her orgasm.

"No. I had a '_dream_'. Well, I think it was good anyway."

"You mean those dreams where no-one gets killed? Oh, I'm so proud." He hugged her tightly.

"Oh no. Someone gets killed. It just wasn't anyone I remotely like." He gave her a questioning look. "I stabbed shadow man and he died." He laughed and ensnared her in his vice tight hug again.

"I'm so happy. Good you deserve it. See, you make an excellent assassin. We'll give you a blade and you can join the team on the field." She laughed again.

"I'll stick with my desk job."

He shrugged.

"I can't believe I missed the one good dream you had."

She smiled knowingly.

"If you'd have been there…" she left the statement unfinished and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well. I more than sure I've learnt my lesson. But you do realise I'll have to spend half the day finishing this tomorrow."

"You mean today." She chuckled, correcting him on the same mistake again.

"Clever cat." he hissed.

"Oi! Upstairs, before I change my mind completely and you go to bed blue balled."

"Evil cat." he amended.

"Meow." she deadpanned and he followed her up, after shutting down and turning off the stereo.

It seemed Chloe's good dream wasn't meant to last and she had died multiple times before finally waking at 6am and trotting downstairs for a good morning coffee. She turned on the tv and her morning was already ruined.

"_The entire city of Metropolis has been under alert all night. Multiple bombs have been found all over the city and diffused by experts. So far there have been no more casualties, but the fear factor is rising fast. Millions have already left the city, looking for other places to stay. Lives have been thrown upside down following the Mayor's statement last night urging all citizens to stay alert and if possible find residence elsewhere. Officially, Metropolis city is no longer safe. Hero's have been working throughout the night collecting a total of 121 bombs, possibly more. It's unclear where these devices are coming from, but as we were told last night, all seem to be fakes so far. Police are taking no chances and simply ask if you see any foreign objects to call the hotline and stay away."_

Chloe flicked it off. They needed to find this bastard and damn fast. Before he could plant the real bomb. If she knew his sadism like she did, she'd say he'd hold out until late in the day, keep people on their toes, forever guessing till they lower their guard. Maximum impact.

Wiping off the starts of tears, she poured another cup out for Ollie and re-filled her own. Climbing back into bed. She didn't know why she had bothered to be honest. Ollie would be out for another few hours, especially considering the time he'd finally gotten to sleep at. The coffee would be cold by the time he woke, and she couldn't ever bring herself to purposefully wake him. He was so sweet when he slept. She stopped herself from doing the weird staring thing as he continued to doze and helped him out by draining his coffee as well.

A few more cups later and she was back in Ollie's office swinging from side to side in his chair as she moved information into files. She couldn't do the actual business work herself, and Ollie would only have to check it anyway. But she could make things easier on him by a great load by organising it. She finished organising electronic files and moved onto papers. Then she re-tidied the apartment, finally decided to get dressed and Ollie found her in his training room at half 8 hula hooping for the Wii fit.

As hypnotising as her hips were, he did have work to do and silently stumbled back to his office. He justified locking himself in with the theory he would get more work done more intensely without self made distractions. But with the help of his woman's magical skills she cut down a 7 hour job to only 4. Maybe all it needed was a woman's touch and the thought to organise before he jumped head in. He'd never been much for pre-planning himself. If he was going to do something he jumped in both feet first and did it. Who cared about wasting time testing waters? Clearly on this occasion the waters should have been tested, luckily Chloe had thought to do that and saved him a chunk of work. She would never cease to amaze him.

He came back out finished with his half of Lex's mess ready to celebrate with Chloe. He found her easy enough, besides the coffee pot. But her bubble of joy was missing.

"A little fairy saved me a hell of a lot of work today." he told her, she pulled out a smile for him.

"The little fairy had some free time and wanted to clear your schedule to do other more 'entertaining' things." she replied, sticking to his story. "I believe the fairy also tidied your office."

"Nope. My office has always been of the most pristine quality." he disagreed comically.

"Is that why the fairy found clothing and sheets of paper all over the floor?"

"I'm telling you, the fairy only cleaned up the mess that the fairy made." he jested and stole her coffee mid-sip. She didn't bother to reprimand him, just rolled her eyes and stole it back. "Thank you Chloe. I owe you one. Big." She smiled, but it died quickly. "What's up?"

"It's easier if I show you." She waited for him to fill his cup then toddled into the living room. "While we were having fun last night there was a little more trouble out in the real world." She flipped to the news. The story was running on loop on every local news station. Bombs, a whole lot more. Playgrounds, school, trains, apartments, you name it and there had been a bomb there. All other news seemed either irrelevant or the people it involved had fled town. Ollie sat, watching with her in silence.

"Clark called yet?" he asked first, after Chloe turned it back off. It was depressing to watch too many times.

"Yeah." she sighed. "They're all coming over at 6-ish. Well, all except Clark. He's running patrol and says he can be called if and when we reach an agreement." Oliver nodded.

"He's stepping up his game. This is bigger than just you and the supers. He's stirring panic with a purpose." Yeah, to draw me out… Chloe answered internally.

"He's starting his downfall of the city and hoping we get caught in it. Two birds with one ugly ass stone."

"We'll stop him." Oliver had so much certainty in his voice it was hard to disagree. Chloe could agree, but she'd change one simple word; 'we' would become 'I'. It was too dangerous to bring the others into this. She knew what this fiend wanted, she knew how it would play out, she couldn't risk anyone else in order to do what she must. There was a chance it could end badly, but it would only end badly for her. And that was the very worst case scenario. Besides, she had taken precautions to minimize the risk.

She had a plan.

Telling Oliver was not a part of this. He would freak and she'd find herself locked in a windowless room till this was blown over. So till she could move forward with her plan, Oliver would be allowed to play toy soldier in his game.

His arm went around her, pulling her closer. She felt his chin rest gentle atop her head, his scent cuddle her and his warmth capture all her worries. But as much as Oliver could help soothe, the same ability brewed up more fears. If she met her end… she would never know. Never know if the trust she had with Oliver would end in happily ever afters' or just tears. Never know if she was ever intended to have a man for her. Never know how far they could go. Never…

She stopped short, not wanting to upset herself further.

The only thing she needed to worry about was keeping her boys safe. So at 6 she would intervene, keep them from immediate action where she could. Maybe re-route them somewhere else. But it was stupid for one of them to get hurt doing what possibly only she could.

"Any ideas?" Chloe nudged her head up, lost to Oliver's thoughts. "On weaknesses? You're the one who knows him best."

"Nothing we haven't already thought of."

"Still, there must be something we can use." He sighed. "Where's he get this number of explosives from? It's more than just one man can make. Meteor freak or no."

"It's not though. The majority are just metal devices empty of ingredients. You could chuck a fake together with a few wires attached in a few minutes. If he's got men working for him as well, you've got billions. He only needs one real one."

"Anything about them we can identify with? Specialist devices?"

"As far as the police records show, whatever the bomb squad found show very little skill is needed. Chemical reactions they could learn from college students, mixed with a little stolen material from army bases and you got a hell of a punch. Not at all difficult for someone with medical training and the ability to move in shadows in a blink."

"So we have nothing…" he summarised.

"We know they're timer operated, not remotely. It makes it easier to keep citizens safe, rather than waiting for someone to flip the switch at any time. It gives us more control."

"Which is good?" Oliver ventured a guess.

"Which is good." she confirmed.

* * *

It seems to be I should have added a warning that this fiction goes dark about mid-way through... seriously, I scare myself sometimes.

So, Shadows has upped his game drawing Chloe out with his explosive idea and Chloe's going all solo assassin and breaking away from the pack. I think it's safe to say there will be a stand-off epic battle some time soon. Love you all for staying with me this far, you have my best imaginary cookies on your way. Xx


	40. War Zone

Shadow is getting evil and excelling with flying colours from the evil mastermind school. Luckily, the heroes are gathering to vanquish the darkness.

* * *

Chapter Forty; War Zone

6pm came slowly, like a daunting black abyss hovering above waiting to fall and crush her. Plans were slow in forming, lots of ideas floating around and rejected as soon as they rose. Chloe remained quiet for the majority of the discussion, letting the others take point. But as ideas stopped being shot down a danger arose and she found herself interrupting.

"No." she voiced from her place on the sofa. Dinah paused the enthusiasm on her speech and slowly turned to Chloe's direction. The boys followed, awaiting the explanation. It didn't come voluntarily.

"Chlo, if you're worried about safety. It's no issue. We'll keep jolly green safe." Oliver rolled his eyes at Dinah's recent nickname for him.

"No. Not tonight." she spoke again, still quiet, but more order and control in her tone.

"Why not? We know where Shadow is. The risk is minimal."

"No."

"You wanna share that reasoning?" Dinah's tone turned testy and the guys all wisely kept their mouths shut, leaving it between Chloe and Dinah.

"Let's take the idea that you all go and storm his fort. Two problems immediately arise. First; how do you plan to do any damage to him? He can easily have you under his thumb-"

"He can do a lot of things, but not to all of us, and not at once. We-"

"You have no advantage. We don't know any weaknesses, he-"

"And we never will know any if we don't go out and try. We can't learn anything about him that we don't already know without meeting with him again." Dinah slapped her hands to her hips. It was strictly a female gesture of fight, but somehow she made it a lot more deadly than just an oestrogen feud over a sale item.

"What good is any information if you're dead? It's reckless-" Chloe argued back, feeling the anger bubble away. How could she keep them safe if they were so determined to stand directly in harm's way?

"No. It's the mechanics of the mission. Staying home and safe is not going to cut it. I for one refuse to stay and get blown apart. We're going out and we'll outnumber him. There's no way he can take us all at once. We just need to-"

"Problem number two." Chloe interrupted again, leading on with her second point. "While you're all running around in his den what's to stop him from grabbing a few explosives and flashing to the centre of metropolis to detonate everyone. There's no way even Bart could run that fast and get back before it would explode." Bart looked a little offended but wisely kept quiet, letting the females battle it out themselves. 'Mission Minded' Dinah versus 'Mother Hen' Chloe. It was a battle that needed no Y chromosome input.

"Fine. We split teams-"

"And spread them where? We have no idea where he'll strike with the bomb. We can't cover the city and attack at the same time. We need to defend, rather than attack till we have a better idea-"

"And when will the better idea come along? While the city gets blown apart? How many people need to die before we start taking action?"

That question hit a little close to home for Chloe. She was the reason people were dying. She knew that, and she knew she needed to act as soon as it was possible for her. Her retort died in her mouth, the stale taste of death lingering. Her mind took the liberty of reminding her on a loop that it was her fault.

Dinah sensed her winning from the break in argument and didn't hesitate to drive her point home. Chloe had already lost track, all the words seemed to blur and with it came the nasty reminder of her headache. It was getting worse, she could feel it as soon as it hit. There was no subtle build up. It was _'**smack'**_; here's for trying to live.

"Fine." Chloe relinquished all battle and sunk back into the chair, taking back the silent cue.

Oliver's eyes came down to her. Chloe didn't step down that easily. But she wouldn't meet his eyes, she wouldn't regain the conversation as Dinah dished out jobs. Finally, as the plans began the ritual smoothing and co-ordination Chloe sensed a lack of necessity in her presence and slipped out the room. It wasn't even half a second before Oliver pounced and had her in tow to his office.

"What?" he asked as soon as the door closed.

"What what?"

"Don't play smart. You've been off since we started this discussion. I understand you're worried, but that wasn't worry back then. You almost bit Dinah's head clean off."

"I'll apologise." she spoke dismissingly, not ready to meet his eyes. Oliver didn't let her go, she was back in his grasp again, gently tugged from the door.

"Tell me." he pleaded.

"Oliver. I'm not always going to agree with all of your plans. I have the right to speak my mind. I agree it got a little heated but I'll apologise. Dinah understands."

"You sure that's all?" He wasn't going to believe her till she came clean.

"What else would there be?" She tugged her wrist free and made for the door again.

"You're lying to me." The emotion carried in those few words almost buckled her. She swallowed and turned back to look at him clearly. He knew it was something else. She wouldn't be let free without some more explanation. His eyes connected with hers but there was nothing but betrayal and guilt between them.

"People are fleeing the city. People are being blown apart because of us. If we go fight him, do you think he'll stop? If both parties are lucky enough to get away unscathed, do you think he'll do anything other than accelerate? We're just angering him without a purpose. We physically cannot beat him till we know more and anybody who dies as a result of that is on our heads."

"We won't fail. We'll blow the factory sky high. He'll have no bombs."

"It would take him a snap of our fingers to have another ready. It's pointless."

"What's really wrong?" She blinked her eyes back up to his. "You've always had faith that we would succeed. What's changed? Is it us?"

"No. No, it's not us." Could he really tell how final her life seemed to be? "It's too risky. Last time for example. I don't need to remind you what happened." He nodded and fell silent for a few seconds.

"Learn from your mistakes." he finally spoke. "We're going to end this." He opened the door to his office stepping back out.

"You're going to get yourselves killed." she retorted, already knowing by the silence that the others had been listening in.

"No. We won't. Have some faith Chloe."

"24 hours." she hissed as a last resort. Oliver stopped and turned, allowing her to continue. "Give me 24 hours to find some way to defeat this guy. If I can't, then you can go in all guns blazing and do whatever you want."

"You think you'll be able to find something?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But it's better than whatever we have now. And 24 hours aren't going to make a huge difference. He'll still be spewing out bombs and you'll be able to protect metropolis more in them. There are files I haven't cracked yet from Lex's info. There's a chance I'll be able to find out what really happened in his resurrection and we can counteract it. Please. Just 24 hours."

"They'll be an explosion in the next 24 hours." Dinah provided, slowly creeping into view. "We don't have time. If there was a solution you would have found it by now."

"No. We still have time. It's not worth the risk we-"

"Hate to interrupt Ladies, but we got an issue." Victor commanded the attention and they followed him to the living area, the Tv on and just taken off mute. A female sat at one end of the studio's sofa, a high authority military male took the other end. The host opposed them across the desk and the debate fired alive. "They've been at it for the last 10 minutes about this shadow guy." Vic informed and fell silent, letting the others listen in.

"_Whatever he wants. Just give it to him. I have children who want to know why I'm pulling them from school. A daughter who found a bomb two days ago in the back yard. We're not safe till he gets what he wants. Give it to him."_ The female was two steps from a full out panic attack.

"_We do not give in to terrorists. They're like undisciplined children; as soon as you cave you give them power and knowledge that they can do it again. We must stick to our guns and not allow this to go further. While we have other safety options I don't see how giving into the demands of a sociopath will help us. Why not just bow before him now if you are so weak? Have faith in your policing and government. This will be dealt with swiftly."_ The comforting words of the military would help those like Lois who were raised around guns as an answer, but to the average citizens of Metropolis it didn't swallow smoothly. Clearly the female sat in that very group on people.

"_Like they dealt with the outnumbering bombs popping up at random over the state? Just how close are they? I'm risking my children's lives staying here. The police have as much knowledge about this man as the public does. He comes from nowhere and returns as quick, there is no catching him. Give in: give him his demands."_

"_And then what? Prey he sees mercy upon our lives and views us as worthy to serve under him. In times of war there are those who fall to their knees. Those are crushed and killed in mere minutes. The fighters who have faith are the ones who survive."_

"_This is not a war. A war is a fight against something where you can win. Do you see any ways to kill this man? If he even is man. These meteor freaks were only seconds from snapping. We gave them freedom to live in our city and now look. They're the ones abusing the power and trying to-"_

"_Rather a bold claim don't you think. Why not just take us back to the days where we separated everyone with a difference. There are some people who abuse powers, but there are the heroes who help us. Are you grouping them into this pack of villains?"_

"_Why not? Where are they now? They left with the rest of us."_ Chloe felt Oliver's arm around her, pulling her closer. Her worry was evident in her posture.

"_So the Blur who runs around at all hours taking bombs from the roadside is a menace? The superpowers are wasted and he should turn against us? Is that what you're saying?"_

"_I'm saying that the heroes are just as lost in this as we are-" _The screen went black and the same blackness swallowed Chloe. She knew what was coming.

Her fears were not disappointed. Her hand clenched vice tight around Oliver's, he didn't complain, just squeezed back, holding her closer.

"_-How right you are." _There it was. That voice that broke hope._ "The heroes are no longer here for you. They will be broken like the soulless pests they are. Until I have them dead you will be burying your loved ones with an unrivalled speed. I can make the holocaust look like paradise in a mere few hours. I can be around the world in every neighbourhood and every town within seconds. I can have them blown to pieces. Take your chances and beg for your miserable lives, or bring me the hero's heads on a silver platter. The choice is yours Metropolis."_

The air went silent. Everything cut off. No-one was safe. Her heroes were going to be the hunted in a matter of hours.

A timer popped up onto the screen. On every local channel it was the same. A countdown for an hour. Seconds ticked by.

Oliver took control.

"Anybody think that doesn't count down to the next explosion?" he asked. Nobody disagreed, they all knew. "Good. Let's get some work done. Change in plans. Keep out of the public eye as much as possible. They'll be after your heads if they see you. This being said, the live bomb will probably be in area most heavily populated with people. Stay in street clothes and locate as many as possible." They all nodded in agreement. "Dinah. Stay with Chloe."

"What-" She dropped her jaw. "No offence, but I'm not babysitting. We're needed out there."

"I'm not risking you pulling your stitches and bleeding out in a dark alley. We have enough problems without rushing you to hospital. Stay and protect Chloe." Oliver's authority was hard to refute. "No arguments Dinah" he added as she opened her mouth once more. It snapped closed. "Get Batman updated on the situation get him to lend a hand if at all possible. AC get Mera if she will. We need as many eyes as possible. Anybody sees anything don't try handle it yourself. Call Bart or Clark, they'll speed them off to a safer location." Bart grinned, happy to have a critical position in this mission. "All understand?" Nods went around the room and without another word feet moved to the exits. Dinah huffed and settled into the sofa. Chloe turned her head to Oliver's hard and cold eyes. They softened for her, trying to push back the worries. His hand ran through her locks soothingly.

"I'll be back soon. Stay safe." he spoke and laid his lips to the top of her head. With nothing more, he collected a few things from behind the clock face, tugged on his leather jacket and left.

Silence settled and guilt fell.

"Sorry." Chloe piped up. Dinah smiled.

"You have nothing to apologise for. If you're telling me that's your first argument I really don't believe you. Good fight, but poor finish. Where'd I lose you?" Chloe smiled, Dinah had forgiven everything like arguments were normal day to day life.

"I just lost my argument that's all. It's not like I could get a word in edgeways."

Dinah smiled modestly.

"I know. I'm amazing, what can I say?" she laughed. "Now be a doll and chuck me my phone so I can phone the batty one." Chloe complied, handing Dinah her mobile and taking the seat opposite. For anyone else she would have left the room for their private phone calls, but Dinah had made it very clear she had nothing to hide and not a single shy bone in her body. Besides, if she let Chloe from her sight for even a second and anything happened Oliver wouldn't let her see the next day. In fact, Chloe was slightly surprised nothing had been said from Oliver to Dinah about that clear warning. Then again, tensions were high and they were working with a timer, they needed all the hands they could get.

"So, Metropolis news is taking an interesting turn." Dinah began her conversation. "You haven't? Well, I suggest you find a TV then fly your way over here Batboy." There was a pause. "Trouble. Are we in trouble?" Dinah pretended to ponder the question. "Well it depends on your definition but I'd vote a little bit of yes to that question." Another pause then Dinah laughed. "I'm banned from running around the city actually. Something about the possibility of me dying. So I'm babysitting with the Chlo-ster." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine." Another pause. "Yes." Dinah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Say another thing along those lines and I'll pull out my stitching myself." She stubbed her thumb against the end call button and shook her head slowly. "Honestly. Men. Overprotective or what? He thinks I'm going to die while reaching for the ice-cream. Speaking of… Ollie still got his stash buried in the freezer?"

"You know about that?"

"Oh sunshine. I bought the majority. Ollie had trouble dealing with stress and was acting like a big girl. I figured I should treat him like one." Dinah grinned. "You cause a lot of trouble you know." Chloe knew exactly how much easier it would be without her around.

"Ice-cream first. Deep spiritual removal of people later." Chloe instructed and found placement beside Dinah on the sofa. "So, how are you and the bat?"

"The cocky piece of ass that haunts every waking and sleeping moment?" she asked in jovial confirmation "We're going good. In fact, we're connecting so much he wants to take me home tonight with him. Doc said only non-strenuous activity, but I missed that part out."

"You do realise that when Emil asks how you pulled your stitches you'll have to explain the wild rough sex to him." Dinah rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm sure the doctor knows what I'm on about. He reads right?" Chloe joined Dinah's laughter. "So. If we're going down the guy route I must ask about you and our darling Oliver. How are things? You so in love you're ready to smother each other yet?"

"Not quite yet."

"Have the words been spoken?" Chloe knew exactly what words she meant and for some reason she couldn't hold back the truth. Dinah was the one she could talk to about this.

"Oliver has. Multiple times. And… and I know he wants me to say the same back."

"But you won't… because you don't."

"No. No. it's not like that."

"Then bite the bullet sister. Worst case scenario: the world implodes before you get the words out and he ends up in hell while you're floating in heaven enjoying the angels."

"Since when was Oliver going to Hell?"

"Sweetie, he's had his seat saved since he was born. Nothing that hot doesn't have a serious backlash. My figuring is that he sold his soul to the devil for the killer charm. From what I hear, that soul also gets him some killer moves in the bedroom."

"Dinah!"

"What, are you disagreeing? Because I'm sure Satan will give him a refund for your testimony."

"No. Everything's good. Stop trying to nudge your way into my sex life."

"Is that all it is? Sex life? Because we both know you're more of the 'love life' kind. Tell him how you feel. You'll feel so much better. You'll have mushy soppy lovey-dovey sex and stare into each others eyes all night long counting colours."

"Dinah." The warning was received by an eye roll.

"Fine. Signal received loud and clear. So, about Batty. Do you think he'll be as good as he looks?" Chloe hid her blush and let Dinah dominate the conversation again.

Time passed and as the hour clock ran down Dinah and Chloe became quiet. 2 minutes left. No words of peril from the guys, but no words of notable progress either. Chloe stood beside Dinah, the wind light against them on the balcony as the streetlamps lit the darkness and their eyes scanned for any sign of their heroes.

"Do you think he's serious?" Chloe asked in a whisper, her hands tighter on the balcony railing as she looked over at the mindless travellers with no idea of a possible impending doom.

"Shadow guy?" He'd been the focus of their conversation since. They'd been brainstorming possible attack techniques to dull the worry thick in their minds. "I think he's as dangerous as we let ourselves believe."

"But he hasn't killed anyone yet." Chloe argued. "Nobody innocent like these." The dog walkers continued their lives below them. Dinah cast her eyes out again.

"He needs to show he means business. People don't take you serious till you've taken lives." she spoke without any emotion.

"You think he'll aim to kill this time?"

"I think he wants the city against us. The quickest way is to incite fear. Death is the scariest thing we can offer in this world. People think it is just a means to an end of their misery. But the prospect of life and death in someone else's hands is enough to bring anyone to their knees. There's a reason people only take torture for so long before cracking. Mental or physical, the citizens are being tortured by him. It's only time before they give in and hand us over. We need to act before this gets out of control." Chloe nodded, her fate seeming darker than before. "If I was wanting to take over the city, I wouldn't just use one bomb either. Lots of small impact ones would be my choice. Hard to find. Hard to disarm. Cause panic, but keep enough alive to use as servants to my cause. Low impact physically, but huge mentally." Dinah took a deep breath. "Then again they could always-"

The ground shook, Dinah's words swallowed whole by the vibrating explosion thundering through the air. Both Chloe and Dinah hit the floor, hand over heads. Another explosion, closer.

More. Like grenades thrown in battle a symphony of explosions came in cannon of each other shaking the foundations and breaking all spirit and faith.

Ollie.

Chloe's eyes went wide with fear. Her ears ringing and setting off another killer headache. She felt Dinah's arm over her and urging her into the apartment.

"You alright?" Chloe read Dinah's lips, her words still unable to be processed by her eardrums or aching brain. Her head was swimming, the ground going with it. "Chloe, you alright?" Dinah's hands guided her to the sofa and fluttered over her in inspection. "Chloe, breathe." Chloe took a deep breath following Dinah's hand movements to do so and things started to slow. The full speed halved, then halved again, almost back to normal. Another deep breath and logical thinking came back.

"Oliver." Chloe shot up but the light head had her swaying and pulled back to the sofa by Dinah.

"We'll find out later. Right now I need to know if you're alright." Chloe nodded. "Alright. We need to make sure we'll be safe. Structurally wise." How Dinah kept her level head Chloe had no idea, but she wished she could do the same. Dinah left her vision back to the balcony through the open doors. Panic was ripe in the air. Screams and fire lit the sound barrier and things returned to their usual pace.

"We need to help them." Chloe stated. There were people trapped in buildings or caged by fire who needed the help of heroes.

"No. We need to stay where we are."

"Dinah, there are people-"

"Who are still after you." she finished for her. "People who want the heroes dead in exchange for the loved ones they've just lost. Think battle plan Chloe. You've just blown apart the city in order to drag out the one that got away. As soon as you start running wild in the streets playing Florence Nightingale he's got you."

"Dinah, these are people's lives. Homes. Families."

"Clark will be already on it saving whoever he can. Bart will be speeding around making saves faster than we can. Hospitals have already been on stand-by for bomb injuries for the last few days since the threat has been announced. There is nothing we can do that would benefit." Chloe sagged. "Jesus. You're white Chloe." Dinah shut the balcony doors, pulling Chloe back to the sofa. "I know it's hard to hear but the best thing we can do is stay here. Oliver will want to know where you are and that you are safe-" The phone ringing interrupted her. "That'll be him now. Keep breathing Chloe." Dinah kept her eyes on Chloe till she got some solid stable confirmation she would not die and reached for the phone. "Yes. Both fine." She spoke after Oliver's first syllable. "No." More yes or no questions later she hung up. Chloe was teetering on the edge of consciousness. "Chloe sweetie, you need to stop looking so pale or Oliver will murder me." Chloe eyes flashed alight at his name. "He's fine. The rest are as well. They're helping where they can and will be back as soon as they can. Right now we just need to stay here." Dinah put a hand to Chloe's forehead. "Maybe a little colour and a dropped temperature would be good as well. You're burning up. You sure you're alright?"

Chloe stumbled from the couch to her feet and proceeded to topple her way to the kitchen. She could feel the Brainiac attack before it was coming. But Dinah wouldn't let her out of her sights. Not even for a second. Even as she walked Dinah had resigned to letting her have freedom but she was never more than a foot away. Several glasses of water later and constantly closed eyes Chloe felt a little more centred. Dinah sat on the floor next to her, their backs against the cabinets.

"I'm fine." Chloe answered before Dinah could get her words in.

"Says the woman who just witnessed a mass bombing then proceeded to blink in and out of consciousness."

"Yes. Now obey her and leave me alone."

Dinah chuckled.

"Feeling better I see. Didn't half give me a scare though. Thank God Ollie didn't walk through them doors then or I would have been nothing more than blood on the expensively tiled walls."

"They would have cleaned." Chloe allowed. Dinah laughed again.

"There's my girl. Now. Up."

"I'm liking the floor."

"Coffee's up."

"Then up it is." Chloe didn't know why but after a Brainiac attack she would bounced back feeling better than 100%, like she could deal with anything. Now was no different. A little playing to Dinah might be in order though. Chloe sank into the chair and waited for Dinah pour.

Multiple cups later and the elevator kicked alive then a clunk signalled its opening.

"Chloe?"

"Oliver!" Chloe dashed from her place in the kitchen and practically smashed into him. He stumbled back, but wound his arms tight.

"I thought I lost you." he muttered against her. He smelled like fire, dirt and blood, but she didn't care. To have him in her hold, to know he was real and alive was worth it. "I thought you were gone." he repeated and a sniffle followed. "I thought-" he didn't finish, just wrapped her tighter to him. She welcomed it. The same thoughts had run through her head.

Dinah coughed behind them and they relaxed the intensity but refused to let the other go.

"Don't suppose you saw a bat on your way up did you?"

"Outside." Oliver answered.

"Play nice kids. Mummy's off to save the world and break a few beds." Dinah winked at them and Chloe let out a small giggle against Oliver's chest. "Oh, and Chloe. I wouldn't wait too long. Soul's have expiration dates." Chloe blushed a little. Oliver didn't even seem to notice Dinah had said anything. Didn't even nudge as the elevator clicked back into motion.

"You're alright?" Oliver asked in confirmation, a thumb running down her cheek. She nodded and peeled back to study him. He had dirt smudged across his face, the scent of fire clung to his clothes more than herself, but he was still there and still whole. Her fingers trailed across the shallow barely there cut on his left cheek.

"What happened?"

"A few buildings trapped some people in the explosions. I got scratched by something or other. It's nothing."

"You're alright?"

"I am now." Her lips tweaked to a miniature smile. "Dinah said you weren't too good."

"When did you speak to Dinah?" They had barely passed each other long enough to share a look, never mind actual words.

"Text." he answered. Of course.

"I was a little out of it. Explosions, death and stress don't always make level heads like Dinah's."

"Dinah's had a rough past. She's in her element when things get bad. You and me will always have the pleasure of making ourselves sick with worry and guilt." His hands ran the course of her smooth skin down her arms to lace his fingers with hers. "Com'on. Relaxing time."

"But…" Her eyes cast outside. How could they leave with the city in such a mess.

"Chloe." His fingers detached to lifted up her chin and meet his eyes. "It hurts, but trust me when I say there is nothing more we can do. The majority are either already at the hospitals or on their way. The others have either walked away, or never will."

"This is my fault." she muttered.

"No. It's not, and you need to start believing that."

Oliver didn't let her out of his sight. Not even for a second. There was always the chance he'd come back to on a dark street and Chloe would be gone. He needed her as proof she was still alive. He'd done all he could to save the city, now he was saving her, and consequently; himself.

Oliver joined her in the bed, wrapping himself in her clean fresh smell and chase away all the 'what if' questions that had phased him as the explosions hit. He was a mix of guilty and happy to the point of bursting. Guilty because there was nothing he could do to save those from the grief they were feeling now as they heard there loved ones had passed on while he snuggled into his. Happiness from the purity of the moment of being with Chloe.

Chloe turned in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder, her hand splayed in rest on his bare chest. She chewed her lip as she gave freedom to her thoughts. Everything came back in a circle to one conclusion. Tonight. It would be tonight. She couldn't risk another night like this, not when she could some something about it.

'_This could have been Oliver's last night_" she thought, but then another thought rose. '_This could have been your last night._' There was always the other chance though. '_This could __**be**__ your last night._' Facing the shadows for the greater good…

People always say that on their last day on earth they would live with no regrets. Chloe had always been one to walk the line between safe secrets and open enough to not regret. But it seemed she had slipped somewhere after meeting Oliver. There was one regret. _'He would never know how she truly felt'_

She lifted her head from his shoulder. His eyes were closed. Asleep? He pried one open and raised an eyebrow to match it.

"Are you doing that thing where you watch me sleep? Don't think I haven't noticed. Go to sleep Chloe." His arms tightened around her, a kiss lay open to her forehead in the gesture of love that required no thought.

"I love you." she spoke instinctively, following nothing but what her heart wanted to do and say. The words were out with no regrets and no hold back. She wanted to say them, he wanted to hear them. She had felt them boiling inside her for too long. He needed to know he was the only one for her. "I love you so much." she repeated and the angelic smile of truth captured everything.

Oliver's expression was confused. Was he dreaming? Both eyes openly stared at her as his brain processed. No, it was far too real, her skin was too close, her scent too invasive, her skin too smooth, her eyes too piercing. She was real, the words were real. The grin infected into him as well but shadows were always there with the haunting thoughts.

"Chloe you don't have to-" Out of nowhere her hand flew across his cheek.

"I just told you I love you and you're trying to rationalize this away as a reaction to fear. This is not a pity statement because I thought you'd died. Can I not just-" His lips met hers with a force unknown. Everything inside her melted to him, yielding to her lover.

"God Chloe. I love you." He chuckled and pressed his lips back to hers, streaming the purest of emotions into her head. Her eyes clouded, her head swam, her heart pounded. "Oh god. You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear those words." he groaned in strain and rolled above her. "I love you Chloe Sullivan." The words shot through her like untainted adrenaline.

"I love you Oliver Queen." It was five words which had the effect of a truck ramming into her. Her entire system became ruled by his presence. His lips flush against hers with an unrivalled passion fuelled more love into her system. She felt she would explode with the sheer force. Everything became alive. Every touch, every motion, every brush of skin on skin, everything was like a jolt of life running through her. Like she had only just awoken from the deepest of slumbers and she had her entire life ahead of her with the man of her dreams. It all seemed perfect, and it that moment, it was.

"Fuck Chloe. You have no idea how much I want you right now." His breathing purred with a restrained desire. He dropped his head to her shoulder in the overwhelming need.

"I'm yours." she whispered back to him, her hands possessive as he cradled closer to her. "Every. Single. Part of me. All yours." Her lips kissed his neck with each word and he pushed back, holding himself above her. Her hand trailed down his chest, her eyes solidly fixed with his as she slipped the barrier of clothing and found the hard love he had for her.

"Say it again." he pleaded between kisses and hiking up her night dress. She smiled and lifted her hips to let him divest her of underwear.

"I. Love. You." The words were nothing more than just simple words, but the angelic promise in them, the need, the rush, the delivery of the energy spiked things neither could understand. Neither had ever felt like this with another, this was above special. This was beyond magic. It was the very essence of love made from the purest of cupid's arrows shot direct to their systems with the delivery of simple words. It was the dam of emotion broken to release the flood of thrill to overpower all reason and rationale.

"God Chloe." he moaned deep and passionate. Her skin buzzed alive. Her stomach twisted into a virginal knot and she felt the familiar blush to her cheeks.

Her clothes were shoved just above her hips, his just enough to free him. The usual rush to have each other was there. But everything seemed to explode at his first touch, it exploded inside her bodily centre and the rush changed to need. The ache turned to a soothing calm flooding from him to her. He moved slow, just his tip pressing her walls. Then as he filled her she could feel nothing else. Slow strong strokes became her lifeline. His body held above hers was hugged, her eyes closed in the passion.

It had always been fast fucking before. A race to finish and release the cravings for each other. Now she never wanted to end. When they ended he'd be separate to her again. But now, being inside her, moving like there was nothing better but her company, every lush centimetre of him was made for her and her alone.

Her arms pulled him closer, possessively clinging to him. No longer her lifeline in violent storms, but the deep roll of waves pushing over her skin in ways she'd never felt. Her lips were met by his, their heat flooded again. Blood boiled battering the barrier of skin with no mercy. She'd never felt a need so divine and yet utterly controlling, and she loved it. A broken breath tore from her chest, her hands gripped tighter, her lips pressed against his throat as he drove her further to bliss. In his arms she could feel nothing but the beating pulse of love, the welcome arrow lodged in her heart.

Ollie rocked up, pulling her with him. Her gasp and fulfilled moans praised the movement. He felt deeper, pressing against her walls with a smouldering blaze burning her from the inside.

How could she be so delicate, so fine, so heavenly, yet so destructive?

He felt completely torn beside her. All the defences he knew she just stirred her draft of perfume and walked right over the rubble of. Even now, naked and bare to him she seemed like the only pivotal thing in his life. The rest could come and go, as long as she remained. And to hear her words, to know she felt the same, he felt like the child on Christmas with the toy no other child would ever have the pleasure of owning.

Her breath was heavy against his neck, her chest warm against his. She was close, consumed by him. Pulling closer, she ground her hips, bathing in his groans and put her lips to his ear.

"I love you." Her words were a whisper, a prayer, a vow, an ever lasting promise that would always throw around in his mind. He could close his eyes, feel nothing but her and hear nothing but the delicate words of vulnerability she spoke. He tugged her flush with him with the one arm, his other hand snaked between their joined bodies and listened as her gasps broke apart in his head, his fingers toying on her button.

"I love you Chloe. I love you." Her entire world spun, her eyes shut, playing screens of colours as she pulled him with her into the orgasm. The room filled with pleasure, heart beats and the overwhelming feel of devotion.

* * *

So... yeah, the city's in ruins. Oliver and Chloe took the leap into the land of love. Dinah's pulling stitches with Batman. Heroes are being hunted. Really... I don't know whether to be happy or not...

At least Chloe said the words. Xx


	41. Fate

Ah, now undoubtedly you remember the unbreakable vision of the meteor teen. Chloe would jump from the dam, Shadow would be overlooking and a 'tall man she was close with' would also be present.

I suppose now it's time to find out if Chloe meets her fate...

* * *

Chapter Forty One; Fate

She waited for what seemed like hours. Pieces were flying freely inside her head, just hoping for that one important clue that dignified all her ideas. It never came, but as 2am arrived she had street clothes on, leant against the bedroom wall hoping to god this would not be the end. But it had to happen, her future was ahead of her and she could not stop living it for fear. It was her fault Metropolis was in terror. The death toll loomed over _her_ head. The voices and whispers of tears from the lost ones were tormenting her existence, could she even go on with this guilt?

Oliver shifted in his sleep and her head whipped around to him. The folded paper in her hands weighed tonnes, but she couldn't just leave him without any explanation. To wake to an empty bed after those last few hours with him. No. He deserved some reasoning. If she could wander back to him before he arose he would be none the wiser about any of her trials, but if she was claimed by the dark abyss of death… as much as it hurt her to think it, he needed more than just a kiss goodbye. Sighing, she dropped her head back against the wall again. Her prayers streamed to any higher entity that would listen. Bring her home safely. Bring her back to Oliver. At that moment it was all she wanted.

Sheets shuffled as Oliver turned over, he looked so lost in the bliss of dreams, un-aware of her actions. God, she loved him. It ached so much to feel like that, but it was the truth.

"Chloe?" A muffled search slipped from Oliver's sleepy lips as he found a lack in an extra body beside him. Chloe cursed silently and slipped the paper into her back pocket as she slid over to him. He was experiencing the start of a panic attack and seconds from dialling everyone he knew for her. "Chloe." His eyes landed on her and she pulled a smile in the darkness. His arms reached out and flickered on the bedside lamp. She turned her eyes away from the sharp interruption to her previously dark adjusted eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, shuffling to a sitting position and swinging from the bed for her. "You alright?" She stepped back before his arms could reach her and pull her to his embrace. The hurt was clear. "Chloe? You're alright. You're safe, it was just-" he broke off from his nightmare soothing duties as he took in her sight. "You're dressed." The tone came as more of an accusation than even he intended.

What was she going to say? He wasn't meant to wake. He wasn't meant to see her. Not like this. Not with tears in her eyes and his gentle heart forming doubts in her mind.

She knew he could numb the pain of the guilt for the lives she was accountable for. She knew just one kiss would ease her worries about the future. A whisper of a caressing word by her ear and she would believe they would find a way to fix all of their troubles, present and future. He would make her whole again but the second he was more than a step away the black clouds would descend and she would be a playground of fears again. She couldn't go back to that again.

She picked up her mental backbone from the floor and pulled it straight. The headaches were haunting again, whether it was Brainiac's revenge, or just high emotions, she didn't know, but either way she felt the pulsing inside her temporal lobes making each word harder than it must be.

"Go back to sleep Oliver." she whispered. The words cut at him with the dismissal in the tone. His own doubts played, but he rejected any submission to them. Not after what progress they had made. She couldn't drop him like this for fear of loving him. He knew she'd freak out from the words when the settled, he knew it would take time for her to adjust to them being her everything, but this was ridiculous. She was running away from him. Did loving him scare her that much?

"Jesus Chloe. What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped, his anger dominant from his wild running thoughts. How would she understand his feelings? How would she understand anything if she didn't stay? How would she ever know how much he needed her? It angered him further when she shuffled back again, staying silent. "Do you really need to run away? Does the thought of being with me forever scare you that much?" Her silence couldn't withstand the insult.

"No. no. I swear it's not. I love you Oliver."

"So the change of clothes in the middle of the night was an exercise good for the soul then?" he snapped again. He took another step and she backed again, finding herself closer to the wall again. Don't get boxed in, she warned herself and knowing she needed Oliver calmed. She couldn't wait another day and have more people killed just because Oliver was awake, but she couldn't risk him coming after her, it could seal her fate, or destroy everything all together. "Damn it Chloe. I'm not going to hurt you." he hissed when she stepped aside, further from him. The lamp's light bathed her in a golden glow. His angel, his demon, his love and his pain, she was everything and she was walking from his life.

"Oliver. Please-"

"No. Chloe, tell me. Talk to me." When she didn't say anything he cursed under his breath and his hands had caught her, his body moving against so she was pinned against the wall. She didn't fight him, refused even to look at him. "Chloe…" The anger was gone with the sharp movement, all that was left and loaded in the whisper of her name was the hurt she had caused. His hands turned gentle, their rough pads lifting her chin. The bed warmed skin flowed heat through her numb cold body. "You're freezing." he spoke in a reserved hushed tone. But it was him that froze as their eyes connected. "Chloe." Fear.

She'd be lying if she said she expected her eyes to be their own colour, she had felt the effects of the Brainiac ghost before she had got dressed. Now they seemed to be feeding from her headaches and emotions and drove silver through her irises. "Your eyes…" His lips stayed parted, the shock trailing his words off. "But Brainiac-" Again he failed to finish, this time it was Chloe's choice and she pressed her body against his, her lips connecting and joining them again. She felt his hesitancy in his stiff shape, felt the revelation sundering his energy and enthusiasm. The confusion didn't wear off, but his spirit came back and he pulled her closer in his arms. Maybe it was the fright of losing her, maybe the solid confidence she pushed into him, but he wouldn't let her go. His lips fought back, tasting her full potency and begging for more. She melted to him, yielding to his love. Her hips bumped against the bedside table, her hand stabilizing her against it for another of the wild rocky stops made as they crossed to the bed. But as she cradled above him on the bedspread he felt her grow cold again, emotionally and literally.

"I love you Ollie." she whispered, her forehead rested again his.

Why then, when the words sounded like such passionate declaration did he sense a goodbye?

A tear splashed down onto his cheek and a sharp prick stabbed at his neck. "I'm sorry." she whimpered, another tear hitting again as he felt himself fading.

"Chloe?" The panic rising and claiming his voice wasn't lost to her. But he could do nothing to fight it. He felt himself slipping from reality as she sobbed.

The sedative sat empty and abandoned on the floor.

A folded white paper of her font waiting on her pillow.

A kiss lingering on his still lips as he breathed in sleep.

With one last look Chloe wiped under her wet eyes and left behind all her love. A job had to be done.

Tess rose from her car as she saw Chloe emerge. It was no shock to find her eyes reddened from crying; Tess knew.

"Everything go as planned?" Tess asked as Chloe stepped closer, the flat pumps silent on the ground. Her own heels stabbed loud against the night as she closed the distance.

"Not quite, but I handled it." Tess rose an eyebrow but said nothing. She trusted Chloe. Trusted her enough to believe in her orders. Proof was in the briefcase grasped in her left hand. "That it?" Chloe's eyes fell to the case.

"You are aware of what this does, correct?"

"Yes." Chloe simply answered. The case was handed over. Chloe popped it open on the hood of Oliver's speed demon of a baby. His keys sat heavily in her pocket. "Lab test; Six Alpha." Chloe stated, her fingers running over the small glass vial.

"Injected or drunk." Tess answered before Chloe could ask. "At best you have 4 hours." Chloe flipped her eyes up to Tess, not expecting her full co-operation knowing this.

"You know what this does?"

"I made it my personal mission to find all the skeletons Lex tried to bury." Tess simply answered. "I know what will likely happen if you take that. Let it stand I actively encourage you to not take that, but I've seen you do amazing things Chloe and I trust you enough to believe that you know what you're doing." Chloe felt a relief over her. She snapped the case closed again and shuffled it into the passenger seat. Chloe paused as she pulled open the driver's door.

"You'll take care of Oliver?" She had to know. If the worst came to the worst…

Tess smiled solemnly.

"Of course." She inclined her head knowingly of the affection she carried. Chloe let a false joy roam her face for a fleeting second before she started the car and sped past Tess before her mind could change.

Her hands shook against the wheels, tightening as every light stopped her journey. Would Oliver ever forgive her? Would she meet her end tonight? Would she even put a scratch on the man haunting her dreams? Was this all for nothing?

"No." she repeated again aloud. Her voice seemed the only break in the ever flowing quiet of night. The car the only traffic of her journey.

With another glance to the ace in the passenger seat she decided to focus on something else. Anything else.

Pushing her mind in the direction of Dinah she thought of the ecstasy she would be feeling. Finally she would have cracked through Batman's solid armour and stolen every whispered word. She would be over the moon with glee. She'd probably barrel into the apartment or ring her mobile absurdly early in order to share her happiness.

Chloe's mood hollowed again. There was always the chance her mobile lay unanswered. That Dinah was met by Oliver's worried interrogation rather than a friendly female ear.

"No!" she hissed again, her knuckles blanching as she tightened her grip further. Not now, not like this. She had Oliver. God, he'd be so pissed when he woke to find her gone. The pained expression would be there again. Her heart thumped in agony just thinking about it.

Change the topic, she reminded herself as she drew further from metropolis.

Lois.

Lois would be cuddled in her bed, Clark would be holding her close. Either that or he'd be speeding around the world desperately wanting back to her. Chloe pulled up her lips into a smile, her eyes seeing a happy future in the bleak darkness of the minor city roads as the lights decreased in number around her. She wondered what Lois would be like as a mother. Probably stressed out with a balance of over-loving. Clark would have his hands full juggling a wife, kids, a job and an alter ego, but she knew he'd love every second of it.

Unable to halt the process her own mind wandered stray.

Her mind's eye saw an apartment door open and Oliver bustling through. He'd dump all his work stuff down at the door, instantly forgetting it in favour of Chloe. She'd be wrapped in his arms, breath stolen by a fiery kiss that still held a time-proof passion. A baby bouncing on her hip, another toddler running circles around her ankles who would collide with his father's leg and demand to be picked up. Oliver would love it. He'd tell her how he'd thought about coming home all day, that work was not worth his time, that he'd missed her ever since he left their bed that morning. She'd be surrounded by love bigger than she had ever imagined.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds, forcing the picture perfect possibility from her mind and pouring all energy into the road ahead. Soon she saw the last chance to turn around.

Before her, she spotted the first sight of Smallville dam.

Fight?

…Or flight?

Chloe steeled her nerves. Fight. She must. Stop the war. Stop the hate. Stop the guilt of the millions adding to the killer headache. As cliché as it seemed, she knew she was the only hope.

She sat in the car atop Smallville dam. It was a beautiful place to be… when it didn't hold the possibility of being your last stage. The sound of the water drown out most errant thoughts and she felt her mind clear.

Now or never Chloe, she reminded herself and cast her eyes around. Her fingers toyed with the bangle on her wrist, the silver wrap elegantly shaped and crafted with the finely ground dust of green meteor rocks for that extra shimmer. Insurance against Clark. As much as it felt like betrayal, it was the only way she could know she would stay undisturbed.

Her eyes focussed into the dark night again. Would shadow man even be here? Her thoughts were answered in a second as the shape of a man materialised from the night at stand off to the car. He raised one shadowed hand and waved her forward from the car. Chloe took a deep breath, popped open the briefcase, thumbed off the vials top and inverted it between her lips. The potion was thin, pouring over her tongue and down her throat with no more than a slight medicinal taste. She sent up a last prayer and opened the door to Oliver's ride. She'd already changed half of her fate, it wouldn't be Oliver staring at her from the side lines as her mystery man like she presumed Amber had seen. No, she was alone with the psycho. Her welcome was falsely pleasant.

"Miss Sullivan. How dearly I've been watching and waiting for our re-union. I trust you are well?" He made no advance, letting her walk on forced strength closer to him.

"I'd be better if half the city wasn't in embers."

"You know you could have stopped that." he spoke and flashed to close the distance, standing at most two metres from the other. "At least I managed to draw you out my beauty. Are you willing to share now?" Chloe felt a rumbling through her system, an ache in her stomach. She gritted her teeth through it and answered his sick demands with a faked innocence.

"What is it you want?"

"Darling. There are so many things I want. Even more that _he_ wants." Chloe glanced past the shadow consumed form. Stark white hair to a tall thin frame. She swallowed, he had been the one to try steal Bart's speed. "He'd take your meteor powers. If I had left you with any that is." he chuckled with a sinister sound "Then I'd let him rip open your pretty chest and have his choice of your organs." Her stomach involuntarily rolled at the thought.

Suddenly it didn't just seem like it was his words making her sick. Her entire body felt ill past anything she had felt before. Her body was weak, her muscles sore, her head in sheer agony. She gasped free a breath from her constricting lungs and only just stopped herself from keeling over. "Not feeling well Miss Sullivan? Such a shame. In all honesty you shouldn't have survived this long. Not like you are. Maybe what you feel is the bottom of the barrel of luck as you're scraped along it." He ventured out with his hand, lifting her chin as Oliver had done only a number of minutes before. Only this touch wasn't warm. Nor was it welcome. It was full of a cold shiver streaming hate, fear and guilt through her. She shuddered and stepped back. "Maybe you're not free of power. The silver in your eyes is certainly one to disagree." The interest was covering his tone genuinely. "Never mind. I shall deal with you when you are exhausted of information." The slow white haired man took a few generous steps and leaned against the railing, a few metres back from his master. "Tell me Miss Sullivan, your comrades. Names, skills, desires, plans… anything I could possibly know I want to."

"And you'll stop killing people?"

"My dear. **I** never killed anyone. **You** did. With your lies and secrets. The truth truly would have set you free. Luckily I'm offering you the chance to repent and make amends."

"Telling you now won't bring back those you killed."

"No. But it will prevent more deaths tagged to your name. Not inclusive of your play mates of course." He chuckled and the evil echo stirred her stomach further. Her skin was buzzing, like pins and needles mixed with a blood rush. The cold air nipped at her and spiked her energy further. She felt alive again, regained. But the power hurt with every breath. Having so much was beyond control. She fisted her hand and felt the spark of static electricity when her fingers made contact. Were the electro twins regained to full strength? "So, Miss Sullivan. Dear Chloe. Care to enlighten me?"

"I can't tell you." she admitted, meeting his eyes dead on. He took the steps necessary to close the gap and stand exactly opposite to her.

"Is that so?" The darkness flew around her swallowing her whole and pulling fears from his box of fun. But before one could even settle he felt the tingle that should not be and pulled them back. He recomposed himself. "You know what I can do Miss Sullivan." She shot out a hand hoping to run some electricity through him. It hit, but he laughed and side stepped as she moved out again.

"Master." A tone of death and the purest misery came from the white haired accomplice and shuddered through her magically enhanced body.

"No. You stay. I'll have fun with this one myself." Master smoothly spoke. He let Chloe dance with her punches, as she cursed away, why wasn't she shocking him? Why wasn't he electrocuted? Why wasn't there electricity streaming from her fingers? She felt the power bubbling inside her, yet the act refused to happen. She knew her iris's would be unpolluted white now and Brainiac was making the most of its new found freedom. Power surged through her with every punch, but she could not summon anything electrical for him. Brainiac was working the brain, but not anything else. Was this all for nothing?

Pain exploded in her cheek and she felt the air move beneath her before she landed and scuffed her back along the concrete. The cold sting of blood spiked alive.

"Finished yet Miss Sullivan?" he asked rhetorically as he lost patience with her pathetic attempts. "I want answers. You came here with answers, not the need to be knocked around. Though don't doubt my mood for it." Chloe put a hand to her cheek, actively feeling the buzz of Brainiac fixing the slash and scarring against her back. She pushed to her feet but he had jumped in front of her again and knocked her across the other side of the dam. She skidded across the tarmac, her blouse riding up and the ground scarring her freshly healed skin again. Her back thudded against the railing and she coughed up blood.

Again he flashed before her and crouched. "Names! Abilities! Weakness!" he ordered from his mental list. Chloe rose slightly, feeling the burn in her arms and spat blood in his face. He stood and wiped clean the shadow like nothing had happened. "Miss Sullivan. I was content on playing nice considering the knowledge inside your head, but I find myself caring less and less about your wellbeing. Last chance to change your mind."

"Burn in hell!" she coughed out. Instead of the feel of healing she was covered in a second shadow skin and she watched her own torture. Knives, nails, pressure points, poisoning, starvation, humiliation, burning, dehydration. Name any way she could die and she saw it. When that wasn't enough she saw the same, but to the love of her life. Both bolted to their positions, unable to move as Oliver screamed in agony. All she could do was watch. She couldn't close her eyes, couldn't turn her head, couldn't block out the seared sight of torture from her mind.

Chloe exploded, all the power she could muster threw through his shadows, snapping them back to him, but her hands followed. Brainiac was driving her ship and was sending a current from her hands along his shadows and up to frazzle the man. Her fingers vibrated with the force, the shadows moving around in violent jerks as the electricity flowed pure in his form. She could feel him draining away.

But backlash demanded she drain herself too. She could feel the decline about to fall. She scrambled back from the crackling shadows and the white haired pawn as he stomped closer.

Her high was still flying and she jumped to her feet, taking off in the other direction. She could feel Brainiac falling from her, but it wasn't drawing on her own supply anymore. It was taking from the electro twins borrowed power. Her glee would have to be postponed...

Her hands slapped against the metal of Oliver's car and she tugged on the handle. Risking a glimpse back she saw the shadow man stand, she saw the flicker of shadows like before he would jump long distances, but when she turned around there was no monster. He was in the same position, shock clear in his posture. Had the electricity grounded his flashing shadow? She wretched open the door but a word carried on the wind and sang to her blood.

"_Stop_." Chloe found her muscles unable to move. "_Turn around_." Her body turned. Her heart sped faster, she turned back and tugged again. "_Stop_." Again she stopped what she was doing. "_Come and stand before me_." She found her legs moving and she was walking toward shadow man despite all her muscle protests. It was like she had been drugged again, tied to following orders. Only free when she had completed them. But when had she been given anything? It was possible Lex's potion had a side effect, maybe Shadow had swapped them. But that was near impossible planning and forethought. Had he drugged her during the fight?

She stopped only when she was toe to toe with shadows. Her muscles relaxed, allowing her to take the steps back she wanted, but after her slight movement his lips moved again. "_Stand still till I give you another order_." Her body froze and stood perfectly still. "I figured you'd be too desperate to pass up my offer." he stated. "You may have stolen my ability to meld with the shadows Miss Sullivan, but it was the ace up my sleeve to create an obedience drug tailored to your DNA. It was purely designed by fate that you would try to save yourself with one of the canisters I so generously allowed you to steal." Oh god. She'd shot herself up with the drug, only she had a feeling this was not temporary. "It matches with my DNA you see. You and me are intertwined for obedience. I say, you obey." He paced around her, clearly annoyed by the fact he could no longer just jump position. "Would you like a demonstration?" he asked in humour. "_Kneel_." Chloe dropped to one knee. "_Jump_." Next thing she was up and jumped on the spot. "_Spin around for me_." She spun. "You see. You are under my thumb. I just have to ask for a location. Or, a name… and you will answer. For example." He rolled his hand out toward her. "_What is the name of your mother_?"

"Moira Sullivan." Chloe's lips moved without her knowing. Her heart was pounding, her control lost, her victory soiled.

"I see. And; _What colour is the bedspread you awoke from_?"

"White." She knew, without a doubt she was bound to him. Anything he asked she would comply. If he asked her to betray her friends she would.

_"The name of your lover_?_"_

"Oliver Queen." Her heart constricted in her chest. How could she? Betraying all she stood for. Anything he asked she would do. He could tell her to slay all of her best friends and she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop herself. The violation was deeper than just her mind, she could feel the death pushed through her veins, the blood he'd put on her hands. What could she possibly do? Tears streamed, her brain providing the only answer…

"Good. Now we move to the real questions. You're hero friends, wh-" Without a thought more than Oliver she knew exactly why Amber had seen her fate. She knew exactly what could possess her to take her own life, and in that second she believed honestly she did the right thing.

Her feet sprinted the short distance to the railing and pushing from her arms she shot herself over it.

Clark bolted from the trees, barely there in time to see his best friend leap over a railing and half way down to her death.

* * *

*Bites nails*

... Yeah... so...

No... I won't say anything... it's too sad.

Next chapter up soon. Xx


	42. Tears, Rain and Memories

The chapter goes a bit longer here... but I figured you'd be hunting me down for the next one if I chopped it where I wanted to.

Also, you might want to keep your eye out here. Italics are flashbacks, and there's a bit of a jump in the timeline halfway through. I've also rulered under to separate Chloe's view from Ollie's (that's pretty easy to spot... got a big greyish line to divide them...).

If you're feeling like you need to be emotional I suggest picking up some tissues, sticking on some sad music and reading this chapter. *Hands over box of tissues*

Hope you enjoy Xx

* * *

Chapter Forty Two; Tears, Rain and Memories

You can't explain it. It's not something people can feel and share. It's special, it's private and it's utterly consuming. She'd hardly woken with the thought that today would be her last, but as the wind whipped against her viciously; her hair lashes of ribbons cutting her face, she could not bring herself to regret.

Her insides were burning, the command in her blood aching to be obeyed. Nothing could save her though. Not his winning pride that battled with anger, not the cries of her longest friend, crippled by the miniature kryptonite on her bracelet as they plummeted. She should feel guilt for hurting Clark, but she knew it was the only way to guarantee the time she needed.

She had been turned to the shadow's puppet, his servant to obey without question. With the amount she knew it was a risk she had no intention of taking. So she felt no sorrow for the fall she had taken. For the team, for Oliver, for herself.

But you can't explain the feeling. At best you could liken it to standing alone and cold on a lifeless street, all the light of the moon your only guardian, then suddenly it goes and you're swallowed whole by the dark. But there's always something inviting about the darkness; the promises of secrecy, the hidden depths of life buried deep within.

Ironically, it was the darkness that had hunted her and claimed that very life. Robbed her soul, her will and yet handed her heart to the man she had always wanted.

Her mother had always said about the closed door opening windows; the good held tight in the embrace of the bad; the hand holding friendship of angels and demons. If Oliver was her god, she was happy to have spent such time before the devil took her.

If he was here, she'd be screaming her love for him, she'd make sure he'd never feel sorrow. If the opportunity had presented she would have loved him enough to wipe his memory clean of her entirely. To spare him the hurt he would undoubtedly feel.

It wasn't just her life she was taking.

Not with Oliver's heart latched so strongly to her own.

As she faded from reality, her head light and vision passing, she let him claim her last thought. Keep him safe, keep him whole, keep him sane.

Let him know she loved him so whole it devoured everything she had.

She didn't register the smashing of her body, didn't feel the cold wash of death poured over her body, didn't hear the pained screams of her best friend. She was taken, gone. At peace with her decision being the right one.

* * *

Stand up and say a prayer as another hero dies.

His feet stood on a grass too green. The sky was too clear, too blue; too wrong for the day it was. A breeze caught his cheek again, light and barely there, but that's what they were here for, the things that weren't there. Chloe.

He sunk his head, the red eyes hidden behind the darkest sunglasses he could find. Would a few moments over the closed casket stop the numbness? He doubted it would do anything. He'd never move on. They'd waited, for that chance she'd come back. She'd done it before. But he'd stood over her cold body for a month: she wasn't coming back. There was no miracle cure for her this time.

What would he do with himself now she was gone? What point was there to his life? He'd never be able to move on past her and find happiness again. He had one thing to do, to close the books, before he'd break his promise and join her. She'd sacrificed herself for their advantage and he wouldn't let her death mean nothing.

But if that was so, why did he feel so empty staring at the roses over her wooden box?

A hand rested on his shoulder. Would he ever stop turning and expecting it to be Chloe with her bubbly infectious smile?

Tess stepped beside him, her black dress looked just as grim as he presumed. She'd cleaned him from the alcohol death spiral for this day, yet all he could wish for was Chloe. His heart ached for her. Tess bent, lowering another rose to her resting place and slid her hand into Oliver's.

_He hit the bottle. Hard. Lazed around slumped in the chair, against the cabinets, and when that had lost meaning he just crashed on the closest floor. The alcohol snuggled by his side, drops leaking to the carpet he couldn't care less about. Food was for those rare intervals where he felt too empty to wallow, alcohol was the hair of the dog that bit, the cure for the ever present hangover. His fist indent had shaped the majority of surfaces and was cracked open. He didn't care, he'd poured vodka over it, proving he still could feel. Proving the numbness was only in mind and soul. Not body. _

_In all honesty, he had no idea what to do. He'd lost people before, but Ch- _

_He stopped, taking another long swig. His heart burned even thinking her name. How much more fire could blaze in his body before he just gave in and died too? He hoped it would be soon. The lip of the bottle came back to him, the mother's milk for the incurable ill._

_The doors stayed locked, the kryptonite kept away the unwelcome and he stayed in his apartment. He didn't remember the last day he was sober… well, he did, and that was the problem. The last day he was stupid enough to be sober had started his day picking up an empty sedative and ended it over Chloe's dead body._

_The bottle returned only this time the liquid stopped before his oxygen supply did. Another bottle empty. He threw it._

_The glass shattered against the wall, joining the other colours across his floor. His battered hands grabbed against the desk pulling him up after a few fruitless tries and he slumped against the wall, returning for the next poison._

_Chloe._

_His mind had never left her, his heart felt as dead as the cold blood frozen in her system, unwilling to animate her._

_If these were the stages of guilt he wasn't moving very fast. Though denial had seen a short life. As soon as he'd seen her it had been wiped clean. Guilt was pretty predominant, anger was another go-to. Bargaining had seen the best efforts of the god cursing drunk._

_Now all he had to look forward to was acceptance. Lucky him._

_Accept and move on. It sounded great in theory. But Chloe wasn't the girl you moved on from, she was the one, he didn't want to move on. _

_His hand took the familiar trek from floor to mouth, only remembering the cap was still sealing in his death. His fingers rotated the tracks and the liquid flowed once more. Whiskey, but who cared, they all tasted the same now. As cliché as it was; everything had lost taste or purpose now she was gone._

_Chloe._

_His eyes burned, the whites already bleeding red from lack of sleep. The back of his hand swiped across his eyes and more drink poured down his throat. _

_Alcohol induced coma: one could only hope._

_Hope came in a different form. One with heels and flaming red hair._

_One that snatched the bottle from his hand and he watched from his stupor as his cabinet was thrown out and cleared._

"_Hey! I need those." he protested, more slurred than he expected._

"_Trust me Oliver; you don't." The tone wasn't Chloe, it wasn't soft and caring. It was harsh, demanding, controlling, and clearly belonging to Tess Mercer. Anger flared in him. How dare she come into his apartment and ruin his memory of Chloe._

"_Get out" he hissed and dropped back against the wall. Tess rolled her eyes._

"_How much did you drink?"_

"_Get. The. Fuck. OUT!" he screamed. Tess didn't care about the yelling. Didn't even flinch. He didn't mean it._

_She'd given him this last week to do whatever he liked, to grieve as he saw fit. At first there was the thought she'd come back… like she had before, but two week with no change had led to a solid conclusion. Since then he'd been penned up alone. Clark had been on suicide watch the majority of the time. But now things were changing. She promised Chloe she would see him straight._

"_Chloe's funeral is in two days. You're going, and you're going sober."_

"_I don't care. Leave me the-"_

"_You do care. And you will not miss it. If Chloe saw you now she'd be kicking your ass in-"_

"_You don't know what Chloe would want. You don't get to say-"_

"_I get to say whatever I want. Right now I'm telling you to get your ass out of your drunken haze and clean the fuck up." Oliver heard her, her set his eyes to her, but they dropped quickly. Dismissing her presence._

_Footsteps came and went, sleep messing with him terribly._

_Chloe._

_Could he even go to the funeral? He'd seen more he cared too. He'd donned the black before, tried to put death behind him. But he couldn't see her go, couldn't let go of her like that. He needed her._

"_Do you think she'll come back if you sit there long enough?" Tess hissed. She knew it was far from respectable, and not what he wanted right now. But she didn't care what he wanted. Only what he needed._

"_Go away." He'd lost everything._

"_If you stand up and get me through this door I promise I'll give you back all you can drink and never return."_

"_Go away."_

"_Make me."_

"_Tess. Go."_

"_Oliver. Get up." He didn't reply, just let himself slide over to fall on the ground. "Chloe wouldn't want you drunk. Get up." she repeated. He closed his tear filled eyes, meeting that darkness again, hoping it would be his last trip._

_The dark went, returning the blinding light, splitting his head in two. Like it always did when he came back. He wept inside; another day without her. Another day of life in this pathetic way. How much longer would the agony be shredding into him? How much longer till he was back with her?_

_The good morning hangover was proof enough he was alive, and he wanted it gone. He set his hand to the floor, only finding for the first time in however many days, he wasn't in his office, crashed on the floor. Instead he lay on the sofa, a blanket covering him. Was Chloe here?_

_Had he made it over the line? Was she waiting him around the corner?_

_His hopes broke into tiny fragments as Tess re-appeared. So much for the dream or drunken hallucination theory. Yesterday was real._

"_You're awake. Good. Tablets; take them." She handed him a glass and two small white pills. He grunted and rolled over. "Either take them yourself, or I'll give them you." she threatened. He turned back and made quick work of the job, hoping she would go. She did, but not for long. "Once you're able, you have decisions to make. The majority is done, but there are a few things left to go over."_

"_Do them yourself." he muttered, the sadness taking his vocal chords. Tess pulled back up her strong walls, not allowing her emotions to roam free and wallow with him._

"_You'll want to say some words at the funeral tomor-"_

"_I'm not going." he dismissed, but she wasn't that easy to remove._

"_Yes you are, and you'll want to put some words together."_

"_I'm not-"_

"_Yes. You are." she spoke, the tone ending the conversation._

"_Do you not care about this? Chloe's dead, and you just want a few words to-"_

"_Trust me Oliver. I care. I care enough that I won't stand by to watch you kill yourself. I care enough that I know deep inside you will regret skipping out on your goodbye's to Chloe-"_

"_What will it help? She's dead!" Like the barrier had fallen he felt himself crack apart. No alcohol adhesive this time. Just the cold shoulder of Mercer to insult and mock his tears. "She's not coming back. She doesn't care if I go and see a wooden box sitting in mud. She can't care." Tess didn't reply, but he felt the tired arms wrap around him as he slipped back to his depression stage. She didn't say anything, just kept him close, her own tears slipping from her made-up eyes. She could feel him, broken and beyond repair. He surprised her when he responded, his own arms reaching out to hold her as he let himself feel._

"_She cares." Tess whispered. The words soft over his head. She didn't know if he heard, but she knew he understood. "She loved you, and if that means nothing you can stay and be miserable. But if you felt even as much as an ache for her you will put on a suit, clean yourself up and show your respect at her funeral."_

_Tough love was how Tess was raised. All she knew. It didn't cure anything, but it pulled you up straight when you were falling. It was how Tess ran a business, and it was how Oliver stayed successful. It wasn't compassionate, but it was what they knew and it was how they worked. If it took her to pin on the badge of bad cop to get Oliver on his own feet, she would gladly play the villain for him._

_He'd saved her before, and she would save him now._

Dinah shuffled in the black heels, her arms looped with Bruce, her fingers playing with the red rose she was to lay. But how did you leave all your wishes and love in one simple flower? It just didn't seem enough for all they had been through. Bruce drew her closer and she welcomed the contact for the first time in her life. As a rule she tried to escape the duty of attending funerals, she couldn't deal with them. But this was Chloe. Her head hung, her watery eyes on the soft fragile petals. She doubted she'd ever be able to forget the phone call.

_Dinah pushed open the door of the office of Bruce Wayne, instantly scanning the décor and approving. Subtle and definitely masculine, yet with a touch of female order. Her back leant against the door, her fingers slipping the lock closed casually. He cast his eyes up from the laptop screen and grinned._

"_To what do I owe this pleasure?" _

_She smiled and ran her fingers over the plush leather of his seats as she stepped further into his area._

"_I just wanted to see where you work darling. Since this great revelation of your alter ego, I find myself fascinated by you. I just __**had**__ to track you down."_

"_Fascinated huh? In the good way I hope." He pushed his chair further back from his desk. Delegation they called it. The effect of Dinah, he called it._

"_What other way would there be?" she teased and settled on the edge of his desk, the paper weight in her hand._

"_Any particular reason you wanted to see me?" he stood, his fingers lifting the paperweight from hers so he could take her free hands._

"_What can I say? I missed your arrogant charm."_

"_That all?"_

_Dinah dithered, a sly grin dominating her features._

"_Maybe I found myself wondering if you had a free lunch hour to entertain me."_

"_For you I'd make my entire day free." His hands slid from hers, stroking along her arm and down to rest on her beautiful hips._

"_Sweet. But I think I'd get bored of you after all that time." He chuckled shrugging and slipped back onto the chair. She took the invite to slither from the desk and to straddle his lap. "Don't suppose you kept this room free of security camera's did ya?" she asked, her fingers lightly tugging at the top of his tie, her lips breathing whispers across his cheek._

"_Unfortunately not. And believe me when I say I'm regretting that decision." His lips captured hers. He could feel her melting to him, handing over the power, but still keeping enough for herself so she wouldn't feel vulnerable. It would take time, but he knew he'd be knocking down all her walls soon enough. For now, he could hold some patience._

"_Hmmm." she purred. She threw the tie across the other side of the room and began popping buttons. "Who happens to see these tapes?"_

"_For my office? Only me. Only ever me." She smiled and her lips took his, sucking sweetly on his bottom lip._

"_I suppose I should give you something you can watch back then."_

"_We could do that." he agreed, sighing when she slapped his hands from her own clothing. "You're going to have to hand over that control sooner or later you know."_

"_Nope." she answered with a slightly giggle. Her lips pressed to his ear, taunting at his lobe. "Besides, you wouldn't know what you were doing." she teased. "Some men just can't-" she paused mid sentence and huffed. Sitting up against him she slipped a hand into her back pocket to see the screen of her vibrating phone. Clark. He'll wait. She declined the call and wrapped herself back to Bruce._

"_Anything important?" he asked, pulling her closer after she set the phone on his desk._

"_Wouldn't I have answered if it was?" she replied and had his shirt undone. "Now, where was I?"_

"_You were making me out to be useless in pleasing you. I was about to strongly disagree and then proceed in showing you." Dinah grinned, laughing lightly_

"_I see." she agreed. "Like I was saying. Some men just can't- Jesus Christ!" she cursed loudly and slapped a hand over her phone again as it kicked up another fuss._

_Clark. Again. Best get rid of him now. "What? I'm busy!" she hissed, earning a chuckle from the man between her thighs. "No... What?" Her tone suddenly dropped all anger and something stirred, worrying Bruce deep in his gut. "No." She put a hand to her head, screwing up her eyes. "No." Her voice was wavering. "Oh God." Her breathing hitched and she crashed her head against Bruce's shoulder. His arms came around her, trying to soothe. He felt her body shake with sobs, the phone limp in her hands, not wanting to her anymore. One word spilled from her lips. "__**Chloe**__."_

Bart fidgeted with himself. The tux was itchy, his hair was out of order, his tie was strangling him and he'd rather be anywhere but here. But he knew he had to. Chloe would want him here. The sun was up, frying them all with its rays. The weather shouldn't be good today, he reprimanded silently, it should be pissing down rain, covering the tears down his cheeks. He felt Victor stand next to him.

"You alright?" It was the major context of all questions today. Bart just nodded. He was far from alright. His finger traced over the rose. It was some sort of tradition to put roses on dead people's coffins, he hated it. His eyes fell to Oliver's back. They were both still suffering. Hannah came to his other side, cooling the warm air around him. Her hand came to his, her soft palm the wordless support. But he couldn't look at her, not without remembering the day.

_Bart laid back, careless and free atop a hill overlooking Gotham. The sun was bathing over the sky, shining down on him. Not a sign of rain. Not with Hannah sitting beside him beaming like she did._

"_How fast can you run?"_

_Bart shrugged, the thrill of being the star going straight to his head._

"_Very fast." he simply answered and tilted his head, flashing her a smile. With a blink he was laid on her other side. She shot her head around and laughed admirably._

"_It's amazing. I wish I could do that." she spoke, completely soaked in awe. "Hey, can you run over water?" Her eyes were wide, excited by the possibility._

"_Not for very long." he admitted. She rolled only her front, arm to arm with him._

"_What's it like? Don't you feel like everything else is really slow?"_

"_Nah. It's cool. I like it. I can be wherever I want. Whenever I want."_

"_Tell me something else." she asked, batting her eyelashes, the sun still warm on their skin. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. _

"_Ummm." He racked his brain for anything about him. Anything at all. It didn't matter; she'd love it. "I don't like flying." She tilted her head again. "Airplanes I mean. They scare the hell outa me." She giggled, so light and untroubled. It bubbled straight to him. "How about you?"_

"_Me? Ummm. Airplanes not so much a big issue. I'm terrified of heights though."_

"_But you like airplanes? You do realise they fly a lot higher than skyscrapers." he teased. She nudged him with her elbow, the smile still huge on her face._

"_Don't look at me like that. You don't have to look down in an airplane, you're not even aware of how high up you are. But big buildings and looking over railings… it's terrifying. I always think I'm going to fall over somehow." She turned back to him. "Don't laugh at me!" she reprimanded and gave him another friendly shove. "I'll put you on a plane!" she threatened._

"_Oh you're just a bundle of evil underneath that angel face, aren't you?" he mocked. A crazy song hit his mobile and he rolled over to fish in his back pocket for it. His happy greeting faded with the first few words. Hannah watched as Bart's face fell. She felt her own happiness fading away. Without a word he was gone. His feet pushing faster than he'd ever run before. Hannah pushed up, scanning the area for him. No explanation, no words, no look, just gone from her. The only thing that would- She stopped and felt the sun leave her skin, black clouds rolled into her morning view. She knew exactly what he'd heard. __**Chloe.**_

Bart squeezed her hand.

"Change it." he spoke. Hannah looked up to his sunglasses. "It shouldn't be sunny today." he answered. Hannah bit her lip, as much as she agreed, it was dangerous to play with the weather. "Hannah?" Bart looked down, meeting her misty eyes. Anything to please him, she told herself. She squeezed again on his hand and closed her eyes with a nod. The air warmed around her, shooting vibrations up his arm. The sun faded slowly, the black clouds more than welcome. The first drops of rain were peaceful and received with an open heart. Guests and friends dug out umbrellas. Some made a quick respectful word to her coffin and left in a hurry.

The last ones to stand around her final resting place were those who had stood by her through everything else. Even pelted under the rain, none wanted to turn back. A hero had fallen.

Oliver had shrugged off Tess's ever presence in favour of solitary misery. He knew better how to deal when alone. Granted, his approach could hardly be called 'dealing' as such, but god damn it, this was Chloe. He didn't want to deal. He didn't know how she'd done it, nor what she had done, nor why she made the jump. He didn't know anything, when he'd seen her laying still and cold, the only thought in his grieving head was revenge. He'd wasted no time.

_He could see the glee in the shadows, even from the line of trees pulling the crossbow from his back and the arrows from the bike, he could swear he could feel it. His fingers expertly loaded the first shot and he stepped forward out from the cover of foliage. They'd see him, that much was clear to his mind. They'd see he was coming and the toxic anger in his system could pound out its rage on some low life scum before the real challenge began. Whatever Chloe's reason were, her actions were his fault. The eerie creepy darkness of the dead man's soul had messed with her head. Chloe hadn't jumped, he had forced her, twisted her hand, mingled with fate. _

_Chloe was meant to grow old with __**him**__!_

_Chloe was meant to be by __**his**__ side!_

_Chloe loved __**him**__!_

_Her life was _**not **_meant to be cut short by some psychopath hiding behind a cloak of night!_

"_Care to share your kill?" Oliver turned his head. Bart. No humour in his tone, no life, no anything. Both of them having lost the only thing that mattered, both taking the role of avenger._

"_No. Go home." Only one of them needed to risk their life and join Chloe in death. Bart was not it._

"_No. You weren't the only one hurt today. And you won't be the last." Bart swore, his eyes focussed on the shadows seeping from the factory window._

"_He made her." The words came through gritted teeth, but of course Bart had already made this conclusion himself. Bart tugged at his red hood, the sunglasses covering the burnt eyes in the dark clouded hour. Oliver stopped and turned to his fellow fighter. "I'm doing this alone." Bart scanned over the hate pouring from Oliver, spilling over the green leather. He truly did love her. _

"_Yeah. I know. I'm coming with you."_

"_Bart-"_

"_You can argue if you want, but it doesn't change the point that bastard killed her." It would be 'her' for a while. The word of her name too sour for speech, it was too fresh to say._

"_Just_ _stay out of my way." Oliver hissed in acceptance and turned back. Bart kept pace. _

_Oliver's boot kicked through the shitty wooden door, splintering the wood and taking off the bottom hinge from the solid panel. Bart tossed it no more than an eyebrow in care and followed Oliver down, his small child-like hands wrapped around the hilt of a silver blade. There came a point where you knew now matter what happened, fists wouldn't make him suffer enough. Slice him apart, stripe his arm with blood like Chloe's had been. He winced internally even thinking her name. To not have her around, to not joke with her, to not feel the rush she gave. Bart tightened his grip and swore the first cut would be his._

_A brute stood in the doorway, Oliver didn't hesitate for the petty banter, just an arrow in the knee, he loaded another, still walking closer, firing it to his shoulder. Bart had the grenade from his hand, the pin still in and disposed off to one side out of reach. The brute fell to his knees, his body erupting with fire and the stench of sulphur pouring from his skin into the hallway. Oliver ducked into the next room adjacent to the hall, Bart followed suit. If one could bottle hell into a man, such man had been found._

"_Blast. Calm yourself." That voice was the sound of the target, the bulls eye tauntingly hovering over him. Both Bart and Oliver shared a silent nod and re-emerged, guns a' blazing and tempers fuelled by an unspoken need to revenge the lost love._

Clark had pulled them both from the factory, battered in places, mentally bruised, but with the knowledge that something had changed. Shadows was tethered to the ground, Blast had a temper which could lead to his self destruction if provoked enough and the skill sucker enjoyed the feast of human organs in a steady diet of meteor abilities and blood. But even dragged kicking and screaming the only death still remained to be Chloe.

It was a month since that day.

A month since the bombs stopped appearing.

A month since Oliver had first learned grief had no limits.

A month since his heart refused to go on.

And a month since the words came to his ears that he was next.

"_With Miss Sullivan's death I find myself without a target to play with. So, why not choice her lover? I believe your fans call you 'Green Arrow'. I needn't worry about that. I find it perfectly acceptable to call you 'Oliver Queen' and you Mr Queen, shall be next on my list. Give me time, and soon you'll be spilling all you're secrets."_

He'd been waiting for the papers to un-mask him. Waiting for the surprise bomb in his home. Maybe a visit from some enhanced goons. But none had happened. He was still home, still kept secret and nothing more of shadows had been seen. They'd heard, heard of more runaway's targeted and organs stolen, heard of petty meteor powered criminals crediting '_the one ruler and master_' in police statements. But they'd never seen any more of him.

It took another three months before any word emerged. By then Oliver was on his feet, donned in costume and protecting the streets again. Every hunt, he went out with the belief it would be the end, that he would find the shadows, kill him, and end his suffering to find Chloe again. Every night he returned covered in the blood of criminals who refused to share information. Every night he slept alone in an empty bed, trying to find a quality better than 4 hours of peace. Every night he hunted and returned unfinished with a hole in his heart still. Maybe he had the notion that killing shadow would bring Chloe back, but while his thoughts lay along that track he was less likely to turn the arrow on himself. So that was his secret belief, along with the note in the back pocket. The note.

Her words and feelings summarized into a side of A4, finished with the simple words of

'_I love you. Remember your promise' _

It hurt him that she had known her life would end that night. It hurt him, she had seen it before and made him swear to not join her in the after life. He'd gladly break the promise, but the thought of her knowing of her death hurt him deeply.

One night he felt his luck shift under his feet almost taking him clean from standing. One of the psycho's newer recruits had shared information from a fist to his stomach. Somehow it was less desirable than the looming promise of death Shadow had obviously incurred in all his weapons. The kid's eyes had been solidly fixed with fear, Oliver's temperament being terrifying at best, and Oliver had let him walk himself to the police station after handing over all the information he had.

It was four months since _that_ day, and now he planted both feet on the initiation ground of the psycho's drug delivery. It was after his usual patrolling hours, but both Clark and Bart had taken it upon themselves to patrol with him, Victor always playing eye in the sky. He'd shucked them off for today after a few hours of running. Victor wanted to recharge and get some shut eye, Bart wanted back to Gotham and Lois had called three times. A month ago they would have seen him home, made sure the drastic wasn't being pulled out again, but now with the tragedy of Chloe four months behind them, they could let the Green Arrow walk himself home.

Home was not his intended direction. He followed the gps co-ordinates and cut out his bike's engine in a dark alley (was there nothing better?) a few streets over from the docks.

A pale moon shone its dull half through the scattered clouds above him, it shimmered mystically on the water, summoning puddles of light and patches of glowing gold. Oliver didn't bother to stop and admire the view, nothing seemed as lovely now. He supposed when you looked at the sun for too long, everything else did become black. Chloe had been his sun, and now she was gone he could either choose a new, lesser one or live his life in the dark abyss with only the memory of her angelic light.

He sighed and gripped tighter around the handle of the crossbow beside his thigh. As much as he hoped he could end this here, with his own hands, he knew in his soul shadows wouldn't be here, not now. It had been weeks since the kid first bought his stolen powers, he'd be out of the district long ago. But evidence lasted forever, just a scrap of paper with numbers on could lead him to victory, just an address. Possible targets, anything. More kid's names, more information.

No worries, no cares, he took a slow steady walk to the main doors of the shipyard, but voices pulled out the caution and he darted his body from sight. Had he got lucky? He peered his head through a broken window. No shadow man but Mr Brute Force, aka Blast was there. And some female, long brown hair, dressed head to toe in black. His eyes scanned her, searching in the face of every female he saw; not Chloe. There was too much carelessness in her stance. Too much anger in her gestures. Too much hate in the way she snapped her lips as she hissed at Blast. Maybe shadow had finally replaced the Kitty bitch Chloe had dealt with. Oliver had to hear what they were saying. Angling his left hand he reached through the broken window pulled a catch and let himself in behind the boxes. He scurried closer and the voices padded out into actual words.

"We had an agreement!" she snapped. Did she not understand she was nose to nose with a man who could end her in seconds? Either she was extremely naive and about to meet a grizzly end, or she was overly confident in whatever abilities she had. "I gave you the information. I gave you the times, the places, the dates. Everything you asked for!"

"And now the deal's changed." Blast countered and took a hefty step forward. Oliver naturally crept closer, to protect the female. But she wasn't stupid, she circled around in her small steps regaining her positional distance from him.

"God help me you will tell me where this guy is or-" The female was running low on patience, her gaze burning through the elegantly styled shades and leering into a man easily twice her size without an inch of fear.

"Or what Princess? You work for **us** remember. We're the only ones giving out demands. Besides, I think you'll like this condition."

"Fine. What is it?" Her brown curls shook out in defiance, angered by the submission.

"Star city has a gala in a few days as you're aware." She nodded in a short stroke, not bothered by the smaller details. "Master will meet you there, if… and only if, you bring him Green Arrow." She scoffed a laugh unfreezing Oliver with the unexpected response.

"Don't you read the papers? Oliver Queen is dead." She brushed a hand up to nudge up the sunglasses.

"I think I would know-"

"You know nothing then." she hissed back. "Green Arrow died 3 days ago. I buried him myself." Oliver considered another possibility… was she trying to protect him? A fellow hero trying to break the corruption from the inside. It would explain her desperation to find shadows.

"You killed him?" Blast asked in disbelief.

"I buried him." she repeated, offering no other explanation. "Now, where do I find Master?" Oliver watched as multiple responses crossed Blast's expression, finally he settled on a simple acceptance.

"You best be telling me the truth Princess." She remained as strongly stood as she was before. "Fine. Master will come to you. Be at the gala." She nodded and turned out, no fear in showing him her back. Oliver fought down the instinct to run and protect her. He had no idea who the hell she was, but if she was on their side, she would need them soon. He scurried along the back wall, pulling his arrow to aim at Blast. He was the only one here, un-guarded and free for the taking. He'd make quick work of the bastard and follow the female. He drew back his arm, his arrow lined direct to the huge heart of the great bear of a man.

"Actually. Blast…" The female turned, and Oliver paused his shot. "I did take a souvenir from the Jolly Green." Blast chuckled out a hollow laugh and faced her, a grin evident.

"Anything I would be interested in?" he joked and met her with an outstretched hand. She pulled the jacket to one side and lifted out a small green jewellery box from her pocket.

"For you, oh great one." she mocked in a bow. She took a few casual steps back toward the exit as he turned it in his fingers.

"I wonder what it is…" he breathed out another dark laugh and Oliver froze. If that was what he thought it was… Eyes clicked in his direction, the scuffle against the crates noticed by the brunette, yet she made no gesture against him. Her shade covered eyes met direct with his, and he could have sworn she relaxed her posture.

The brutes paw squeezed the catch and the woman took another step back, poised on her feet for a run. The box opened, the brunette turned and ran as fast as she could, Oliver ducked behind the boxes and within 2 long heavy seconds the air vibrated and threw out a pulse of an explosion, knocking the female across the floor and shredding through crates, splintering the flimsy wood.

The dust settled, the smell of explosives ripe in the once clean air. Oliver rose, hands gripping the crossbow like a lifeline. A scratch over his shoulder, clean cut across a bicep, nothing too severe. The female! He side-stepped from his hiding place, the empty skeletal carcass of the explosive expert discarded across the ground in a death that could only ever be ironic. There would be no putting him back together, he was gone for good. Shimmers of red kryptonite lay to waste, the potency of the small bomb explained in their sparkle. His head snapped up, where was the female?

Gone.

He scanned the debris before darting out the door. There he saw her, clutching the shipping crate for stability and dialling on a mobile.

"Hey! Wait." Oliver called, her limp not taking her any faster than he predicted.

"No." she hissed back at him. "You can't be here. You shouldn't be here." The voice was weak, lost and fading.

"You're hurt." But she dodged out from the arms he provided. "Hey, we're both on the same side, you want the shadow guy dead as well." She lifted her face the slightest bit.

"You shouldn't have been here." she repeated and sighed.

"But I am. At least let me help you." She straightened her steps, the limp suddenly seeming to fade from pain. Could she heal herself?

"You're here alone." she noted, surprise and shock in her tone. "They let you go alone?"

"You know about the others?" She didn't reply, just shoved a hand in her pocket and pulled out a gun, her arm a shake away from being strong as she pointed it to him. Oliver gulped… had he fell for some elaborate play?

"Are you here alone?" she repeated the question.

"No." He held up both hands, letting the voice distorter lie for him.

"Okay." she breathed and he could see the start of a great smile claiming her lush lips. Lush lips…which seemed to only remind him of Chloe. "Come with me."

"I'd really rather stay." he replied and her leg shot out, kicking him square, and yet still quite soft in his stomach. He gulped in air and reached for the crossbow. Her swift movements had it tossed from reach. Oliver was never one to bend to a woman's wishes… and the only exception to that rule was gone. He struck out to take out her legs, pin her and drag his answers from her. Instead, she gripped on his forearm and swung under his body neatly and put a knee to the back of him, having him at his knees. His temper flared, only one woman had the right to have him kneel for her and she was dead. He didn't waste time in getting even, in a matter of 4 movements he had her gun in his hands, a clean metre between them. Her limp was gone completely, was it all just fake? His hands unclipped the cartridge from the weapon and the bullets scattered, but something about them caught his eye.

"Blanks? You're firing blanks?" he rose an eyebrow under the hood, wondering just what game she was playing with him.

"More of a man's concern wouldn't you think?" she quipped, the fight bringing some fun to her tone. She rushed him again, the gun was dropped, his hands busy fighting hers.

She was experienced, he judged, probably taught by more than just the streets. But she made other errors, judgements wrong, not enough force into her hits, almost like she was scared she would actually hurt him. His trained eyes spotted tiny little things she did wrong, just small favouritisms and preferences. Things that were all pretty common of people who had learnt to fight quickly and without perfection drilled into them. For impact and effect rather than style or technique. She struck out, another punch aimed at him and the thought froze him, earning a knuckle in the ribs. She had dropped her shoulder… only…

"Chloe?" The ghostly words hit her and she felt the first real smile claim her since she left. To her left the brakes skidded on her dialled ride. It was too good to be true; Oliver, alone and unguarded. She lifted the gun from the floor, striking down on his temple as she sucked in oxygen and whistled loud to the transport, Oliver sagged unconscious in her awaiting arms. Tess stood from the pitch black limo, motioning for her hired men to pick up the two fighters.

* * *

Okay... so... yeah...


	43. Chloe

Wow... Reviews for that last chapter were amazing. Thank you so very very much.

And yes: Chloe **is** alive. Very much so. All will be explained as you scroll your way through the penultimate chapter *sobs quietly* I don't want it to end...

* * *

Chapter Forty Three; Chloe

Oliver woke with the same thought he had every morning: Chloe.

It didn't take him any time at all before his eyes flew open, his heart thumped loudly and he shot to a vertical stance. He was met by a familiar site, but not the one he craved. The soft cream carpet and white leather were mirrors of his plane. Had he passed out drunk and dreamt the entire event while flying over seas? His head pounded, supporting his hung-over theory. Groaning, he sunk back to the chair and dropped his head to his hands. Instantly he noticed two things; first, he was dressed in his green arrow leather. Second, the ache in his head was no backlash of unlimited booze; the carefully placed first aid was proof.

"Sorry about that." A guilty saddened and oh so sweetly familiar voice pierced his conscience. His head shot up, his body whipped toward her soft sound, his eyes drinking her in. The mystique haunting his daylight and night, the queen of his blood. He'd seen her face before, he'd heard her words as he picked up another bottle. But his hands were empty, his vision too straight to claim drunkenness. It crossed his mind with ease the possibility he had either snapped and was prey to insanity finally, or, with luck, he had met his end and was back in her arms forever. It didn't matter the afterlife existed for him inside his plane, it didn't matter that a long brown wig was tossed across one of the chair, nor that his head was pounding. Chloe was here.

Her heart was in her throat. There were so many different ways this could have happened, there still were variables. She waited for his reaction, whatever it may be. She could be swept off her feet, crushed by his needing body, ignored, or faced by his anger. He had a right to all of them, her head dropped slightly and the motion sparked him to life. He stepped forward, testing his balance and mentality. He tested his motions, curling his fingers into, then out of, a fist. It was her. Her bare feet poked out of the bottom of black trousers, a snug tank top black against her cream skin, her frame still petite, calling for him to touch and protect. Her blonde hair was a little longer, freely hanging below her shoulders, a wave to show where it had been tied at the nape of her neck under the wig. Her eyes were cast down, unreadable in their state. What was he to say to her? There were a thousand things in his mind.

Why didn't you say anything?

Why aren't you dead?

Why did you let me believe you were dead?

Were you planning on ever telling me?

How long?

His mind was rushing everywhere and he didn't even know where to begin. He'd dreamed of seeing her again for four months, four whole months of agony, planning the great re-union. All that changed was that both their hearts were beating and all his words now were useless. Her breath hitched, her hands wiping quick at her cheeks.

"Wh-" His question died after the first syllable but her face lifted, eyes connected with years of pain. Inside his chest his heart was confused, hugging the fragments of itself trying to figure out what to do, instead it kicked off at hyper drive. He demanded contact, to prove she was here, that the illusions weren't just learning how best to trick him. Usually she disappeared before he could feel her skin.

A gloved hand outstretched, his leather tips tickled feather light against her cheek. His heart slammed against the bone cage, she was real, she was here, she was looking at him with her blue eyes desperate for some words from him. She was really here.

Her lips tingled, a gloved thumb tracing the curve of them. It was just a touch, not even skin to skin, but she felt like her spirit had left her body, like everything became so delicate and precise, like everything she could ever want was in the movement of his fingers. The feeling consumed her, her tears back again.

It had been so long...

Four months away from him.

Four months and five days since she had last felt the deep pools of chocolate drinking her in.

Four month, five days and twenty hours since her heart had last jumped jagged through her system in response to him.

Every single minute it ached in its distance from him, but now as he stood before her, emotions indefinable, she couldn't stop the heavy pain shooting through her. Butterflies swam with razor sharp wings, slicing at her insides. What if something had changed? What if those four month, five days and twenty hours had been enough? What if he _had_ moved on, like she'd told him to? Another silent tear fell, her lips parted in the well of sadness pushed over her.

The cold leather snaked around the back of her head and he closed their distance. His head bent, locking his eyes with hers. Why was he so quiet? Why was there nothing for her? Was he angry? Was he too broken? Was his mind elsewhere, with someone else? Her small hands touched to his arms, another silent second and she'd break beyond repair. She'd thought staying away was painful, but being here hurt so much more. Why wouldn't he say anything?

"Oliver…" Her voice pleaded for something, just something. To close the distance for the kiss, to pull her closer, to feel him again, anything.

"No." His eyes turned hard, surveying her with a sharp edge to his inspection. "It's my turn." he finished and dropped his hands. She felt empty instantly, like every bit of hope she once knew was gone and never going to return. Her hands found a seat and she mindlessly nudged herself into it. Oliver paced the small space, not wanting to go far enough away to lose her, but not trusting himself to get close. "You left me." he shot the accusation. Chloe chewed her lips, dropped her head slightly, it was instantly reprimanded. "Look at me god damn it." Her eyes met his, laced with a mixture of fear and anger. Fear that he could lose her again, anger that he couldn't stop it the first time around. "You left me." he spoke again, reining back his temper.

"I had to." she whispered, knowing his silence demanded answers.

"No. You didn't. For months I thought you were dead." His feet finally stood, a shoulders-width apart stationed with strength into the carpet. "Can you even imagine how much it hurts to see you walking and talking? I buried you for god's sake Chloe. I stood over your fucking grave thinking I'd lost you. I spent weeks pleading for some comfort and all this time you've been prancing around the country not even dropping in for a casual 'hey, I'm alive.'"

"It's not like I planned it." Her voice crawled from her dry throat, tears flowing freely, dripping from her cheeks. She must look like a mess by now, but Oliver saw nothing but the anger. The betrayal hit deep. He trusted her, he let her in, he loved her with all he had and she turned on him like this.

"But you did. You left me a fucking note Chloe. A note, telling me about some teenager's vision and some destined fate of your own death. You knew what was going to happen as soon as you stepped out the door. Ignoring for a second that you drugged me to make this happen, you practically walked to your own death. Only here you are. Alive and well. You want to explain what happened or is that another thing you're going to keep hidden? Granted, it's not as big as the whole defying death thing, but I'd stick it under the heading of things I need to know." The pacing had begun again, his fury had pulled up the wall, effectively blocking his tears.

"I wanted to. I wanted to tell you so bad. I did. But I couldn't. You couldn't know. You still shouldn't."

"Damn it Chloe. Do I mean nothing to you?" His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose then shot out to the side, waving off the questions need for an answer. She delivered anyway.

"You know I love you Oliver."

"Really? Well clearly we aren't using the same dictionary. When I love someone I don't include faking my own death while my lover organises funeral arrangements."

"Oliv-"

"No. You don't know half of what I've been through. I stood over your body for a month thinking somehow you'd come back to me. Was I crying over some doll you created for your sick game?"

"You don't know the half of what I've been through!" Chloe slammed her feet to the floor, the sadness no longer enough to hold her own anger. The carpet was suddenly feeling like bristles, stabbing at her soles. She came nose to nose with him, freezing his pacing with the flicker of her eyes. "Everyday it's been a fight to stay away from you. Do you think it was easy to see you drink yourself to death? Or to watch my own funeral? I wanted nothing more than to go and see you. But I couldn't. Not without risking everything I'd fought for."

"Why? You saw how much pain I was in. Why couldn't you have just come back to me, instead of letting me wash away my life for the death of some doll?"

"It wasn't a doll. And I couldn't tell you because I needed him to think he'd killed me."

"You better start explaining Chloe, 'cos I swear to god I'm running out of patience here." He ran his fingers over his eyes, slamming his body abusively into one of the chairs. Chloe breathed out her rising anger and leant back against the wall. She knew nothing good would come out of a shouting match.

"How much has Tess said about what happened?"

"Tess? Mercy knew?" His eyes burned deep with the same deceived sting. His hands formed fists, the leather tight over his skin.

"I didn't know if she'd told you anything or not though. I'm guessing she didn't say anything."

"You could tell Tess, but not me?" Tears threatened but he stayed strong, knocking them to the back of his mind and focussing on the anger instead.

"Tess's reaction to me dead or alive didn't change. Nobody would be any wiser about my life if Tess knew, but I needed to make sure you would be alright. I needed to know someone was looking out for you."

"So you kept Tess in the loop to play babysitter?" He could feel his rage waving in front of him again. He pulled it back swiftly, not wanting to hurt her or himself anymore.

"Let me explain?" she begged, Oliver just waved a hand in permission before cradling his head again. His hissed slightly, his palms shooting pain into his bandaged forehead. "Again, I apologise for that." she started and followed with a silent sigh. "I wasn't entirely honest with you before." Oliver coughed a reply of non-surprise but she continued. "What was left in me; the empty cells of Brainiac and the electro twins, well they were killing me. Literally. I figured since I was going either way I would take out Shadow's with me. Tess delivered me a drug from Lex's old stash which would accelerate the cell's powers. In short, I managed to stop the bastard from flashing all over the place."

Chloe's fingers traced over glass bottles in the lower cabinet she'd been hunting in and pulled out the stronger stuff. Pulling a face she made to replace it. She preferred wine anyway. Instead, Oliver's gloved hand came past her vision and pulled out two glasses and some scotch. She didn't question him as he poured two and dumped them down on a table between two chairs. He took one and with the glass before the other, she settled into it, her fingers toying along the glasswork. "But, he had a back-up plan." she breathed out, watching Oliver's eyes flicker briefly back to her face. They went back to watching her fingers quickly. "The powers we thought we stole from him were all obedience drugs, but with a twist that affected only my DNA. He knew I'd take one since he knew I'd need it to live. I was, and I am still, entwined with his blood. If he commands me to do something, I do it. Without question. No resistance. If he thinks I'm dead he won't use that, and you'll all stay safe. As much as I wanted to come back to you I knew he was watching you. He still is: your entire apartment is bugged. I couldn't come back without putting myself and you in danger. It was my choice and I would do the same again."

"So you jumped… Clark saw you jump, you died in his arms Chloe."

"I jumped. But it wasn't my body Clark held." She lowered her head. "I thought I was gone when I jumped. I thought it was my time that was up. I thought I'd done my part and I'd be at peace somewhere. I woke up watching Clark plead with a corpse mirroring my body." Her fingers glided the rim of the untouched glass. "Amber had called in some friends. One teleported me from my cliff dive swapping me with what another had created by changing the shape of a security guard shadow and his men had killed. Since then, I'd been staying away, following shadow and kicking him from place to place before he could get settled and start up his scheme. Basically just causing him one hell of a mess before he could start bombing again."

"So… at the shipping yard?"

"I had lost him." A bubble of laughter slipped free for a split second. "Blast was more than comfortable with bleeding in new associates. He didn't recognise me at all, not with the wig or voice modifier. I made a deal with him for a meeting with Shadow in exchange for a list of regular scouts your group made."

"You told him I was dead." It wasn't an accusation; the anger seemed to have simmered slightly. It was just an emotionless statement.

"You'd been missing from the papers for a good few weeks, it wasn't hard to believe. I knew Victor and Ac were pulling some solo missions so I only gave him their addresses. He said he just wanted to observe their attack style. I figured it wouldn't matter too much since he'd be dying soon." A hand brushed back her hair. "And then I saw you…" Her lips tugged with a smile. "You were all alone, and all I could think was seeing you again, touching you…" Her voice trailed off.

Was she giving too much? Had he moved on from her? But his face lifted and she saw curiosity. She continued. "I couldn't tell you who I was with the cameras all over. And you wouldn't come with a stranger… it was impulsive and rash… but I just wanted…" She breathed out. "I know I shouldn't have… I was so close to ending this once and for all, it would only be another few weeks before I could close this ugliness and come home myself. But… as soon as I saw you looking at me, all this… I don't know, it was a need or something. So… I, ummm." She inclined her head to his bandage with an apologetic grin. "And Tess helped me get you into the car and on the plane."

"And where is it we're flying to?" Chloe's smile faltered and crashed entirely, after all that he wanted to know such a simple question?

"We're not… We're still in the hanger. But, it's the only place I'm free from being hunted." She bit her lip and let her gaze drift around again. Oliver followed, suddenly aware of the blankets and bags.

"You've been living in my jet for four months?" She nodded in response. "I can't believe this…"

"I know it's a lot-" She was cut of by her own squeak, Oliver's untouched scotch suddenly flying into the wall of the plane. The glass shattered, the liquid splashed out. He was suddenly stood and was back pacing. She got to her own feet, mindfully careful to avoid the shattered glass but Oliver suddenly whirled, pinning her against the clean wall, his eyes were heavy, his hands either side of her head, his taller frame looming over her. Slowly his head shook, his mind going wild. "Ollie I-" His lips flew down capturing hers. Everything she thought she'd dulled stormed back into her. The fierce demand poured into her, shocking her already thundering heart and her lips easily slipped open before her mind could process. His frame pressed delightfully hard against her, even more proof she was there.

Her hands wound up around him, holding tight. Never again would she let him go, she needed him so much. Without him, life just wasn't good. His tongue plundered her mouth, taking back the taste he had been forbidden for so long. It was raw with need, desire claiming every motion. His hands stayed slammed either side of her head, pushing against the wall hard enough to leave their mark forever. His lips were demanding and harsh, probably bruising her, but all she could feel was relief. There was nothing more to wait for, he was here. Finally, after so long she could feel the tight ropes of muscles as he moved over her, feel him back inside her, feel his breath as he whispered love to her. But she needed something for her own piece of mind.

He felt her hands small and weak against his chest, he felt her trying to move him off of her. Damn it, he even let her, lifting back those few inches. But he didn't see anything but what he'd expected from his own eyes. Lust. Need. Passion. Want. Love.

She took a breath, and craned her neck up to his shadowed presence. "Ollie, I need to know…" she pleaded, her hands unable to stop their caress against his body. He was so warm, so tense, so alive. Curiosity nudged through the craving and he stood back from the wall, hands crossed over his chest, almost defensive, he could sense the question would not be appreciated. "Just… Is there anyone else? I know I told you to move on and I understand if you did I-" Oliver took that second to pounce, he was back pressed chest to chest with her, his lips taking her forbidden preposterous words from her mouth. Hands intertwined and he led hers to his groin. Her heart sped in gallops as she felt him hard under her hand. His lips freed hers and he spoke with a husk she'd never heard before.

"There is **only** you. Only ever you. This," He brought her hand closer against his hardness. "This is only ever for you. I love you Chloe, other women simply don't exist." He may as well have handed her his bare heart. She leapt back to him.

"I love you Ollie. God, I missed you so much."

Hands couldn't get enough.

Words became ineffective in description of need.

Clothes became obstacles.

Time was their envisioned enemy; everything had to be now or never.

His strokes were short and quick, the last flares of his temper poured into her open willing embrace as she shook for him. His back felt the sting of nails and everything felt right. Finally, he could breathe again. His climax brought her second and they separated only to crash on the floor, their heart pounding rapid in their chest, breath rushing into starved lungs. His rage was fully ebbed, his heart settled with her close to it. Finally... his pain was over.

Chloe giggled and rolled to get comfy in Oliver's arms, her entire skin was buzzing alive with electricity. Oliver must have felt it to as he slid back shocked then wiggled forward again. It was like static electric shocks, pouring from where she touched. His raised brow caused another bout of giggles before she explained.

"It's Brainiac." she laughed.

"I didn't realise I signed on for a threesome." Chloe curled back, letting the shocks simmer where skin met with his. "When did you get Brainiac back?" His curious concern took the giggles but her smile stayed strong.

"Lex's magic potion brought back a lot of things. And I hate to say it, but none of them are bad." Oliver's arm wound tighter and she curled to half lay across his shirt covered chest. They hadn't exactly gone the whole way with clothing removal. Her trousers were about to fall from one of the chairs, his books kicked astray and green leather pants laying somewhere with his boxers. Otherwise her panties had just been shoved aside in their need. Even his gloves were still on, to her ever loving sensational delight, well one was on, the other he'd tugged away with his teeth. Lord knows where it was now. "Brainiac regenerated along with Sparky one and two. I haven't tested it, but I think the healing powers are back as well."

"You won't **be** testing that fact." She rolled her eyes at his harsh stare.

"I probably won't, since Brainiac is healing me, and electro boys are healing Brainiac. Everything works, everything's fine, and the only side effect is a little electrical happy tingle when my body goes wild." Her cheeks warmed as she finished her sentence.

"Wild huh?" He praised her with a kiss to her cheeks then lips, each in turn. "Brainiac heals you again then?"

"It's a good thing too actually." she commented, then paused, already regretting the words. Damn Oliver for coercing her freedom to talk. She sighed and spat it out. Slowly she rolled over him to his other side. For a few seconds he was confused then her hands turned his head to the shattered glass and scotch stained carpet, now decorated with drops of Chloe's blood.

"Fuck Chloe. I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?" He ran his fingers down her back, finding the shirt cut in places. Silencing him she sat up, shedding the shirt and along with it, the mismatched bra went. Holding up her hair she turned her back for his full inspection. Not a single scar touched her, no blood, nothing. The smooth flawless skin of her back tingled as his fingers lightly stroked down her spine. His other hand, still gloved in the leather wrapped around to her breast. Her moan was beautifully responsive to his exciting touch. He chuckled and sat up with her, his lips along her collarbone. "Like that huh?" Grinning, she twisted her head back, stealing his lips again.

"Shirt. Off." she instructed, taking her fingers down her own legs to discard the underwear completely leaving her bare. Oliver shucked the shirt and tossed the black socks to join it. He knew it was a pet peeve of hers for a man to wear socks when the rest of him was naked. She grinned, but stopped him as his teeth griped to the edge of the other leather glove. "Leave it on." she pleaded, analysing her own voice and comparing that to a cheap dollar whore prowling the streets. Shaming herself; she didn't find much difference.

"Chloe, I appreciate the kink, but I need to touch you, to feel you." She took both of his hands, one bare, one covered. She placed each on a breast, instantly knowing which one she preferred. Oliver's fingers may be directly satisfying, but the leather added that spark even she couldn't find in herself.

"You **can** touch me. You **can** feel me." She illustrated her point, squeezing his hands and in turn her own breasts. The gloved thumb rolled across her nipple and her moan was his undoing. The glove stayed on.

His hands ran free over her body, appraising every inch with the four months of lost kisses and caresses. She was practically thrashing under him when he slid the leathered fingers between her curls. Expert motions found her sweet clit and precisely accurate circles slowly built up the heated flush over her skin that she craved. "Oh. Please. Ollie. Don't tease. Oh. Uhhh. Oh god." Her nails bit into his forearm. "Please. I need you. It's been too long." He chuckled, breathing his warm breath across her raised nipples sending more shivers through her.

"It's only been about 10 minutes."

"10 too many" she argued. He saw her point but proceeded to play her as he saw fit.

"I missed you." His lips brushed her shoulder, leading up her neck then slowly trailing back. "My fingers missed the way you clamp around them, wishing they were my cock." Her inner walls were pulsating, her juices slipping to her thigh with need. She never thought she'd be one to be turned on by talking dirty, but god, she was soaking herself.

"Ollie…" she moaned. Her back arched, a gasp fled her parted lips, her head dropped back to his shoulder as his fingers sped, playing almost like speeding ghosts over her bud of nerves. "Oh god. Please… ohhh." Her hips bucked and with that extra pressure she breathed out in one long moan, her eyes slammed closed and fingers squeezed tighter. The orgasm was barely finishing before he lifted and turned her, wrapping her legs behind his back, sliding into her neatly, and letting her chest collapse onto his. She could feel the beads of sweat rolling down her back, but in that moment she only cared about the solid length filling her completely.

Lips met again, bringing her back to life. Her moans just seemed to continue from before, her clit buzzing sensitively but adding to the delightful mix of lust and sex. He was slow and savouring, letting the memories imbed themselves forever. This was no devil, no angel. This was pure Chloe, no fear, no temper, no tease. Stripped out before him, her only needs being of the most primal and animalistic, and she was beautiful. If he could paint, he'd have a portrait of her like this hung above their bed. If he could sculpt she would forever be in their bedroom mid-orgasm. If he had the care for a camera right now, she'd be wallpaper.

Her lips wrapped around his lobe, biting and sucking, demanding more. Groans took the air in an ancient harmony and the dance sped up. The time for gentle faded with the rising bubbles in his blood. Long deep strokes fired up heat, erupting from her with an overflowing passion. He held on long enough to watch her hit crest before freeing himself inside her, his cock milked by her spasming walls.

Some number of breaths later he had the sense to cradle her in his arms, dragging a blanket from the side and snuggling them both together in the reclining lush seats at the back. Chloe snuggled closer, closing her eyes and feeling peaceful for the first time in four months. Maybe even more peaceful that before that, when it was just her and Oliver, no death threats, no inner turmoil. She stroked a hand lazily through his half cocked spiked hair and smiled to herself. Right now was where she wanted to be forever. Oliver laid a quick habitual kiss to her forehead and asked the dreaded question.

"What happens now, Chloe?" She lifted her head for a few seconds then settled back against his bare chest.

"I see two options." she admitted honestly, already dreading bringing up the conversation. "We can either let the others search for you, and finally they'll presume you've been kidnapped and killed by a tiny brunette." He chuckled under her and wound his arms tighter. "Or… you can go back and explain how you heroically freed yourself from an anonymous female who tried to kidnap you and use you for sex." The light tone she tried to push out was sensed to be fake by everyone within a 100 mile radius, but Oliver didn't comment on her forced comedy.

"I was actually referring to our Shadow problem, but valid point." Her stomach sank for jumping the gun, she closed her eyes and wished them to the Bahamas. Instead she was still on the plane, still under the black shadowed cloud.

"I have a plan." she sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She hadn't got a decent night sleep in a long while.

"And this plan would be?"

"Top secret. But if you want to help I'll allow you to call in the boys. As long as you promise not to mention the small fact I'm alive."

"You drive a hard bargain." he complimented and pecked a kiss to her sleepy eyes. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Roughly 4 months, 5 days and 21 hours ago." she answered automatically and stifled a yawn. She wriggled closer and found a comfy spot to rest her head. Oliver grinned; it looked like he wasn't the only one counting.

"Why didn't you rent a room with a real bed?"

"I did. I got bored of washing myself with your tiny bathroom a few times and rented a room a few blocks away under the named Chloe Queen. But the bed wasn't the issue; I can sleep perfectly fine here. I was just missing something." Her fingers told him it was him.

"Chloe Queen?" Chloe flashed her eyes open. Did she say that part aloud? Oh fuck. Damn sleep induced crazies.

"I-It… I j-bu…." She sighed and crashed her head against his shoulder. "I don't care. Make what you want of it. Your money paid for it anyway." He frowned… when did she take his money? "You forget I wired your bank accounts shut." She grinned. "I may have made myself a little worm hole, and Tess may have been kind enough to offer me her laptop for illegal activities."

"You didn't think of using that money to buy yourself a real place to stay?"

"I thought of using that money to smoke signal you with my existence…" she answered deathly honest. "Trust me Ollie, your plane was good enough for me." His fingers trailed down her back absently, making rough guideless patterns. "Admittedly, it wasn't my first choice. But your renovations of Watchtower and Isis were still busy while I was hunting, and there was too much traffic in and out to get comfy."

"You know about them huh?" A coy smile played on his mouth

"Were you planning on telling me how much money you dropped on repairing them?"

"You're a sneaky thing aren't you? Does it help if I tell you I was planning on giving them to you on your birthday?" His fingers curled under her chin, her sleepy eyes trying to keep focus on him.

"Sure. But it would have put me in an awkward position when it came to buying for you. You can't really top two buildings."

"Only one was for your birthday." he admitted with a kiss to her cheek and bringing her back to rest across him. "The other was for the day I proposed. I figured it would sweeten the pot." She laughed and swatted him on the shoulder.

"Phone the boys. I have some sleep to finally catch up on." Chloe insisted Oliver leave the phone on speaker so she could make sure he didn't give her existence away. She hadn't realised quite how much she'd missed them. All her thoughts had been Oliver... but nothing could stop the smile as she heard the thrashing verbal violence of Dinah.

He ran over the plan with them and they curled up together to nightmare free dreams of solid sleep for a good 8 hours.

* * *

Ohhh. So pretty, so sweet... so mushy...

The next chapter is the last... the final... the end...

There's a 20% chance i'll cry when I post it...


	44. Sunrise, Sunset

*Sniffle* This is it... the end... the last chapter... the final piece to the chlollie puzzle...

I don't wanna let it go, I love this too much. But I'll man up and just post the last bit...

Please enjoy... *Quietly starts crying*

* * *

Chapter Forty Four; Sunrise, Sunset

Chloe was back in her disguise, the brown wig heavy and uncomfy. Her voice no longer felt her own, the clear patch across her throat altering her vocal chords. She absently glanced at her watch as she stepped into the elevator. She'd already seen the glorious polished tux's of Ac and Victor, they were looking so smart. Oliver and Bart would still be in the limo, waiting. The reasoning was that Oliver was still meant to be dead for her story and Bart looked too out of place in a tux, but really she wouldn't be able to go ahead with her plan if she saw either of them. Bruce and Dinah were out in full gear running the streets circular to the entrance. She wished she could have seen them too, but maybe it would have been too much...

Chloe swapped her weight to her other foot, the elevator kicking alive under her.

She thought letting Oliver leave this morning was hard, she thought resisting the urge to run up and hug her boys was hard, but her fingers were dying to input Dinah's number and just send one tiny text. She hadn't seen her for 4 month. Oliver insisted her relationship was Batman had been 'good', but even she knew there were details he was missing. This was Dinah's longest relationship in the history of forever, and Chloe was missing the joys of being best friend. Then there was Lois. Chloe sighed with the strain. Lois and Clark were playing reporter to this fiasco, dressed smart from head to toe, smothering each other with love and Lois forcing food down Smallville's throat at the buffet cart. It had taken every ounce of strength to walk past and not jump them with a hug.

The doors opened before her floor and Tess stepped in. Tess looked exhausted, the party starting to wind down due to the early hours and Chloe's turn coming into play swiftly.

They didn't acknowledge each other, instead Tess turned her back, acting snobby and spoke softly.

"We've got all eyes on the floor. Roof is cut off from security feed. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes." Chloe whispered back and fidgeted with her fingernails in an unmistakably nervous gesture. Tess gave the slightest nod and cracked a smile to herself.

"I see you and Oliver cleared the air last night." Chloe ducked her head to grin.

"Yes" she simply replied again. The elevator clicked to a stop and Tess stepped forward, parting with a swift word of luck. Chloe continued by herself to the roof, taking a corridor from the elevator, then a small flight of stairs. The cold bit at her skimpy clothing instantly as she stepped out. The black dress was borrowed from Tess, it was a little longer than Chloe usually enjoyed, but it was passable for party wear and her late entrance was allowed without question. The heels were silver and lifted her enough to stop the dress from scraping the dusty rooftop.

"I heard you requested a meet with me." Chloe turned toward the voice, the shadows parting to allow the Lord forward.

"Master." Chloe lowered herself into an inclined bow of reverence. Master grinned and put a hand to hers to straighten her up. She saw no fears, he felt no wrong. Just innocent hand contact; no violence intended.

"Respect. I like that. Blast informed me you were educated. He didn't tell me you were beautiful."

"Thank you Master." Her voice flowed with ease, still unknown to her own ears.

"He also told me you have a fiery temper." Chloe held her feet, keeping her solid stance. Terror threatened to take over her body... would this be the end of her journey? "It will come in helpful." he praised, allowing her a breath out. "The criminal grapevine has also told me other things though. Things like… you killed Green Arrow. Things also like, that an explosion occurred killing Blast, but not even marring you. How would you explain that when you were both in the same place?"

"Master." She bowed her head again for the permission to speak freely and he waved her forward with a grin. She knew how to play him. "I regret to inform you it was an accomplice of the Green Arrow's who hit us with a bomb. I tried to save Blast, but he was gone. I was lucky enough to be further away. I also carry the ability to heal myself. It's slow, but it works." Chloe knew you didn't get into the club without a juiced up body. She'd have to show him some cards, healing was her chosen ace.

"I see. And you heal from anything?"

"Anything nonfatal, yes. Would you care for a demonstration Master?" She needed his trust. He waved her ahead and she took a penknife from the clutch bag. She held out her arm, slammed her jaw shut and sliced her forearm. The cut was shallow and small, easily healed, minimal pain. He watched in marvel as it wound itself back together. Slow, but effective.

"Marvellous my child. You will be a welcome addition to my cause. Now, what is it I can do for you?" She saw her chance, her stalling was up and now it was time. His guard was dropped and the sun would rise in an hour, a perfect view on the open rooftop. She couldn't have picked a better scene herself.

'_You will not leave this rooftop and you will not order me to kill nor harm myself or anyone else.'_ The voice flowed from her like poison and injected to his brain. He spun sharp and an accusing finger jabbed out.

"Miss Sullivan. You really are a cat with nine lives." He grinned, the game given away. "Shame the same didn't apply to my little kitty copy cat." he mused, almost accepting of his fate. She knew why… "You do realise what this will do, don't you?" She nodded.

"Then you may as well sit with me and enjoy our last sunrise Miss Sullivan." Slowly, she slumped forward, sliding onto the cold stone of the raised platform. "I should have known." He grinned and turned back to her. "We would always be intertwined, I should have realised when I didn't feel the breaking of the bonds. Not that it would have affected me."

"Just sunlight then?" she asked.

"Afraid so. Bullets, knives and death are all so ineffectual, but like a vampire before the light I can't stay for long." She nodded and crossed her ankles. Her bases were all covered. He was no threat to anyone anymore. "How is Oliver Queen? I hear he was torn up about your death. Did he get to see you before he died?"

"He's still alive." she informed him, taking glee in the notion. Through the shadows it looked like he rose an eyebrow, but she couldn't be sure.

"And does he approve of your little stunt? Or does he not even know you are alive?"

She turned her head to him slowly, accepting as well. No secrets between the deceased.

"I didn't tell him, but I saw him one last time."

"Then you should lock the roof, my sweet. This wound will be fatal. Something lover boy may not enjoy seeing." Chloe stood and solemnly slipped a piece of wood between the handle and the pipe running alongside. Nobody would be coming in… or out.

Oliver looked at his watch again, checking the time. Bart rolled his eyes. 30 minutes before they were supposed to crash the party. They'd been sitting for the last few hours, scanning video feeds of the party. It was the celebration of something deathly important he presumed from the type of guests and the early hour they were still chatting at. Bart pulled another yawn.

"So, this chic? The one that knocked you out?" Bart began.

"Bart…" The warning went unheeded.

"I'm just saying; how do we know we can trust her? It doesn't look like anything's happening tonight. Just a lot of rich people partying like they wish they were 17 again. It's like an hour to sun up. Shouldn't they be at home with their hookers and fat wives by now?" Oliver knew if he had bothered to check his mail in the last few months, there would be an invite for him too.

"Bart,"

"Yeah. I know… but seriously, this sucks and I'm starving." Bart was _always _starving.

"Bart." Oliver's fingers found the old habit of rubbing the bridge of his nose for comfort. The kid was killing him and all he wanted to do was be back with Chloe.

"Fine. But if we don't see some action in the next few minutes I'm calling this off entirely. This chic is bad news. Storming into our lives with this elaborate plan like she's the new watchtower. I don't like her."

"Bart!" The kid was nothing but headache fuel when he was miserable.

"What? Look. Nothing's happening. Just old people with young _sweet_ candy on their arms."

A scream pierced the air and women tripped over heel and stair on their fleeing way out. Men chased down the steps without care for their hired dates. More screams came their way.

"Happy now?" Oliver hissed and pushed the car door open. Oliver and Bart rushed the entrance trying to keep the battering of witnesses to a minimum. The doors opened and the organ eating white haired joy was munching sweetly on a human carcass. Vic, Ac and Clark were all being flicked aside by the smaller minions that gathered. Oliver dialled Bruce as he tackled the flame wielding mutant man who chased a lady out the door.

"We got issues. Running from the gala. Meteor injected chasing and causing havoc." Oliver informed and with nods around the team split. Oliver, Victor and Ac stayed inside with the power stealer, the strategy was simply that any powers he absorbed would not hinder fighting style. Well Oliver's accuracy would fail, but when you're 3 centimetres from the buggers its hard to miss. Bart sped Lois to safety, then returned to help Clark, Dinah and Bruce play round-up. The fight developed, swaying to both sides, but eventually they took victory from the roles. The white organ eater fell solidly. The boys busied themselves with clean-up and control.

Chloe looked up to the sky, it was brightening slowly. Soon to be sunrise.

It would be her last. She'd presumed from the start that their DNA combination would tie them tight. Her death would stir his. Only he was only perishable in sunlight. His death… by burning under sunlight… would cause hers. Sunlight may not harm her, but burns did.

"The city has changed from what I remember. The whole world has changed." he reflected softly. "Technology was never meant to stay. I blame that."

"You'd have run the world without technology?" she enquired, allowing herself to be curious now they were both about to end.

"I don't know. It all confuses me. Maybe I'm too old. I was meant to stay dead. I didn't want this."

"I can imagine you weren't happy, but killing you grandson was hardly fair." she countered.

"True. He was always a snivelling suck up though. I didn't appreciate it."

"I don't imagine." Chloe answered under her breath. He chuckled, having heard it anyway.

"He took me from my wife." A hint of regret and sadness haunted his voice. Before it could bloom Chloe's questioning he turned back to her. The wig had been shook off and placed beside her, the voice strip thrown aside. "Does it not bother you that you'll be leaving your lover? Again. In order to kill me." Chloe smiled despite the low mood.

"I know enough that I may be the only way to stop more people dying by your hand." Her gaze roamed out again. The bombs damage had been repaired over the 4 month, just reminders were left behind with the grieving families.

"So you sacrifice yourself for the greater good." he summarised. "Noble. Respectable. But stupid." he commented. "Don't act surprised. You know yourself he'll never forgive you for this. You traded one night for a lifetime of suffering on his part." Chloe stopped the chewing of her lip. "Not noble. Nor respectable. Impulsive and reckless. Still entirely stupid."

"Does it hurt that someone so stupid could bring your death?" she twisted it back on him. He grinned.

"I said your acts were stupid. By the fact you managed to fool me I could hardly call _**you**_ stupid. I'd be insulting myself that way." He rumbled a deep dark laugh. "I think it's my time now anyway. Crime has evolved past me and I'm dragging behind. I miss the peaceful wash of death. I miss my wife."

"You do know there's a chance you won't see her again." Heaven didn't accept mass murders as a general rule.

"A chance. Yes. But staying here doesn't even have that much." Chloe accepted the wash of thought.

Here she was, faced with her death again. No meteor teens to save her. The silence was sweet, but her mind wandered.

"How did your grandson raise you?" she asked.

"No idea. But I burnt the papers as soon as I got through with him. There's nothing left of whatever he did. Besides I wouldn't wish this on anybody… it hurts to carry everyone's fears. It makes you a little mad in the head." He laughed again, then winced. "Can you feel it Miss Sullivan?" A sizzle scorched her stomach in a whispered tickle.

"I feel it." she confirmed. He stood, raising his chin to the air.

"That's the true death calling for me." he replied and stepped forward, to the edge of the roof, his hands gripping the railing. He couldn't leave so there was no chance of him jumping. "It'll hurt Miss Sullivan. I'm stuck up here whatever, but you can take the easy way. There's enough height to black you out before you hit." he stated, with educated precision. "You've made the jump before."

"I doubt I'd live to tell the tale this time though. Either way I burn to death."

"I enjoy your optimism Miss Sullivan. You were always my hardest catch and I appreciate the chase you gave."

"But it's all over now. For the cat and the mouse." Another sizzle tore at them both.

"Sometimes, the mouse is lucky enough to be freed from the cat's claw you know."

"And sometimes he ends up in the cat's belly." she retorted. He grinned, the shadows fading from the shape. The skeleton clung desperate to its darkness. Another scorch hit them. Chloe crippled, falling to her knees before the brightening sun. Charles took hand to the railing, feeling alive for the first time since his resurrection. They were twisted together in a dark loop, what he felt, she felt, and visa versa. Where her death did nothing more than tickled his invulnerability, his death would no doubt incur her own. The price of peace was high.

Chloe's stomach burned, mirroring his own, as the light licked flames at him. The cold skin of her palm offering no comfort, no protection. Inside her head, she had the insanity to think of how she would look, crashed to the floor hugging her stomach like a pregna… Her eyes widened. Last night… with Oliver. They were in such a rush they didn't think… oh, god. Before she could fully freak out Charles spoke again, his eyes on the sky line without regrets.

"If I repented, would God forgive me? Would he let me be in peace with my wife?" He turned back to Chloe. "I miss her so dearly." Chloe pushed from her knees, Brainiac healing the tissue slowly. The damage was so deep…

"It's not my place to say." she spoke before hitting the ground again. Her face was boiling, her blood pulsing rapidly searching for safety. Her mind was chasing itself. She could end this and save herself (and her child) but what world would she be bringing it into? She couldn't be that cruel. A tear hissed as it slid down her burning cheek. She knew her place, and it wasn't to raise a child in a land of rubble.

Charles' knees buckled and he hit the ground. Orange safety flickered alive in the sky. Time for this to end. Finally.

Flashes of flames started across her, burning her hands faster than Brainiac could heal. Charles turned back, seeing a sight he was no longer pleased by. More blasts of inferno dragged him down. From the sky, all you would see were the two burning wraps of human, the cries of pain lucid in the air, vibrating around the city. The air smelled rotten, the ground crackling beneath the burning mass.

Now or never Charles, he reminded himself. Repent.

His wife's voice floated from the heavens to his mind, her lulls, her sweet perfume, her beautiful body of curves asking for his embrace. And he knew what he wanted, he knew what he had to do. Repent. The embers of his eyes met the collapsed female, alive in the flames he'd made. Repent.

'_Miss Sullivan, you shall not die. I cut your tie to me.' _The words left him in a drying breath of thought. A light breeze flew across him carrying his wife's scent. He was going home.

Charles felt the smothering of flames, finally caressing his journey of death. Chloe burned beside him, her firestorm mere embers compared to his raging blaze. He felt the shadows leave and he was free. His bones turned to ash under a warm glowing sky and his memory faded in the gentle wind.

Electricity buzzed under her skin, fuelling the accelerated healing of Brainiac as it raced her body. Muscles banded. Skin pushed painfully through growth. Screams poured into the sky.

The wooden barricade finally snapped and the group of heroes flooded the roof. Oliver picked up the huddled human. Her eyes flickered open, not concerned in the least by the scorched fabric barely covering her skin with any modesty. She was alive. Oliver was alive. Evil was fought. She gathered enough strength to throw herself into his arms, feeling absently the tux jacket of someone near thrown over her naked back. Shocked cries of her name filled her ears, arms circled her closer and that warmed feeling of happiness chocked her. She was back. He could feel her smile even through his clothing. His words found her ear despite the roaring complaints about deceit around them.

"Now will you marry me?"

She laughed and stole his lips.

"Yes. Finally; yes."

**4 years and 9 month later**

"Ollie. I'm serious." she laughed and took two tiny steps backwards.

"You're serious? Oh, well. That's going to change my plans quite a bit" he spoke and clicked his tongue. "Oh who am I kidding?" Chloe laughed and sprinted around the sofa so it was between them. For the next few seconds there was the chase drama sequence of one going one way and the other ducking the opposite. Finally Ollie stopped and huffed out a breath. "I only plan to fuck you, okay well maybe that's not _**all**_ I pla-"

"Ollie!" she hissed and a ruby blush coloured her cheeks.

"Mom! Lisa's in my bed again!" The child's call had them both freezing their steps. Chloe pointed her finger out at Oliver. The clear warning of '_You're lucky our child didn't poke his head out three seconds earlier and hear your language_'. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one who woke him with my squeals." he whispered across to her. She scowled.

"Tom. You can sleep in her bed if you want." Chloe called back.

"EWWW! She's got pink sheets. I'm not sleeping there!" he protested and was around the corner before any of them knew he was close to the stairs.

"Why can't you sleep in the same bed as her?"

"She kicks me." he grumped and turned to Oliver. "Girls smell. Don't they dad?" Oliver nodded and crouched for his son's small height.

"It's true. But some smell kinda nice. Mommy smells nice doesn't she?" Tom turned and scanned up and down Chloe. Oliver licked his lips slowly for her out of their child's sight.

"Sometimes." Tom allowed. Chloe dropped her jaw comically.

"Yeah well. Boy's complain too much." she retorted like a kid.

"No I don't!" he complained and settled next to Oliver for male solidarity.

"Really… Well I don't see Lisa down here complaining. I only see a boy who won't go to sleep" Tom turned his eyes up to Oliver for a conflicting point.

"Hey. She's not looking at me. I'm not allowed to bed till mommy's already up there." he promised and chuckled at his son's blank lack of understanding.

"But Lisa's in my bed. I can't sleep." he stated again, like it changed everything.

"4 years ago I was barely able to separate you both without you crying." They were twins, both blonde angels and both seeming to adopt Oliver's eye colour.

"But she kicks me." he complained.

"Tell you what." Oliver started. "Why don't you go snuggle up in our bed? Mommy will be awake for a while longer anyway. She promised daddy some entertainment." Chloe's cheeks warmed. Oliver chuckled.

"Are you watching Finding Nemo again?" His innocence was adorable.

"Something like that. Come on. I'll go get you to bed while mommy gets warmed up." Oliver winked and picked up Tom over his shoulder, lifting him to their bedroom. He squealed in delight at the height difference from the floor to his father's shoulder and giggled all the way up the stairs. Chloe shook her head at her boys and flopped onto the sofa.

She was exhausted.

Who knew children's birthday parties could take so much out of you? Lois was viciously complaining about her second (and most probably last) pregnancy, her almost 4 year old boy super speeding around her swollen ankles. Clark was trying to reign in the swearing and stop Bart from challenging his son to a country wide race. Ac was there, solo from Mera. Mera was still breastfeeding and their little flipper wasn't happy out of waters yet. Victor kept him company, throwing jokes and entertaining the kids with his machine parts. Who needed to pay for clowns?

Tess had joined the group after Chloe's reappearance and was showering the birthday twins with presents. The meteor teens had grown up, but still in close contact and the Kent farmhouse was filled to the brim with the surprise birthday party in full swing. The kids giggles could be heard a county over. Grandmamma Kent had returned with stories to share. Dinah and Bruce were pulling for their first anniversary. That was a proposal to remember, Bruce had walked into watchtower grinning, while Dinah was in a funk of a grump. The story was that she accepted, but refused to talk, or acknowledge, or be happy, about said engagement. Of course when the 'day of' came she was just as nervous as any other bride totally smitten by her groom.

There had been the usual party antics, of course, then there was the blissfully ignorant argument from the kids about the superheroes. Oliver and Clark had shared a look at the debate over who would win in a fight, Green Arrow, or Superman. Chloe broke it up before it could turn to anything, and in result had been swung over her husbands shoulder for caveman baby making rituals, so they would have more kids than Clark ever could squeeze from Lois. Since the kids had come along, rivalry between parents had spiked almost comically. Finally, she had been allowed the pleasure of tucking in her hyper birthday brats, and cuddling back with cosy pyjamas and a loving husband.

"Now, where were we?" Oliver re-appeared around the corner, a cheeky grin dominating. Chloe laughed, returning from her day's reminiscence, and met his lips for the kiss they had craved all night. "Ah, yes. I think I remember now Mrs Queen." He dipped her to the couch, stealing her lips and letting another timeless hunger claim them.

**The End**

* * *

I'm not crying... no... I just have something in my eye. Both my eyes...

I hope you enjoyed this... it was fun to write, and even more fun to read back, and then I got the reviews and they were three times as fun.

Everyone who's reviewed on this has been so lovely and sweet, I really loved hearing back what you've thought, and I would love to know if there is anything you didn't like, or really did.

As you know I do like to hand out imaginary baked goods, so I figured i'd just buy an imaginary bakery and offer you unlimited imaginary cash, because I love you all so much and I am so grateful for all the support from readers and reviewers.

As for those that are interested: There is a 20% chance i'll be writing another Chlollie. I've already started a few chapters but it's just going downhill from there. I'll need to have a deep long in-depth chat with my muse before I know if it will continue. so... don't get your hopes up, but know it's a possibility :D

Anyway... I don't think there's anything else to say. I've covered the big thank you's and i've spoke about the imaginary cookies... So I suppose this is goodbye.

Till next time. I love you all,  
Apocalyptical Angel Xx


End file.
